Baila Conmigo
by Prodigy-20
Summary: Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.
1. Conozco a una bailarina muy inusual

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

1

Me crucé de brazos observando a la belleza rubia frente a mí. La chica era una bailarina nata, completamente profesional y no parecía perder el hilo de lo que hacía. Bailaba con una gracia que le hacía resaltar con un brillo alrededor. Cada giro, cada movimiento, cada paso que daba era único. Ella era hermosa ante mis ojos.

Tenía el cabello rubio largo, pero en este momento lo traía atado en una cola de caballo que colgaba en su espalda. Su flequillo era recto y cubría toda la frente dejando caer dos mechones desde las sienes. Ella vestía con una polera ajustada sin mangas color celeste que tenía dos franjas a los lados en la cintura en forma vertical de color naranjas y usaba unos pantalones deportivos ajustados color negro con franjas blancas. No eran largos sino cortos. Traía unas deportivas air max que la hacían parecer un poco más alta, eran de color blanca con un rosado pálido y un naranja fluorescente.

Ella guiaba a al menos siete bailarines que estaban detrás mientras mis amigos y yo estábamos parados allí observando con asombro.

Cada bailarín seguía los pasos sin perderse y en momentos hacían otro tipo de pasos diferente a los de ella, todos coordinados entre sí.

Trague saliva cuando la vi mover la cadera. Dios, esa ropa hacía que su busto se viera bien definido y las caderas resaltaran. No podía con esto.

Sentí un golpe a mi costado y me fije en que Quinn Fabray, una de mis mejores amigas, me sonreía con malicia señalando disimuladamente a la rubia allí. Yo intente restarle importancia a lo que decía. Quinn también era rubia, pero ella no tenía el cabello largo sino corto y de un color platinado (teñido) y sus ojos eran de color verdes en cambio los de aquella rubia eran sin duda azules, tal vez algo grisáceos, pero en fin de cuentas azules.

Era la segunda vez que veníamos a este lugar a ver a la bailarina. No sabíamos mucho de ella porque realmente no hablábamos con ella, solo veíamos. Yo podía escuchar un acento holandés en su voz, pero era demasiado débil. Ella era joven, seguramente tenía veinte años y por lo que tenía entendido, según uno de los guardias del estudio de baile, me dijo que ella no asistía a la escuela desde que tenía dieciséis años porque parece ser un prodigio de las matemáticas y se graduó un año antes.

Eso era fantástico.

– Ella podría ser lo que estamos buscando – Dijo Mercedes, una chica de piel negra (uhg espero que eso no suene racista, bah que importa) de cabello negro ondulado. Era algo robusta, pero tenía una voz increíble y llegaba a grandes y altos tonos.

– Ella _es_ lo que estamos buscando – Asintió Kurt, el chico gay del grupo. Era un poco alto y tenía el cabello peinado de una forma extraña, parado más bien en la zona delantera. Siempre vestía con el último grito de la moda, al menos eso creía él. Una vez lo vi usando falda.

Yo asentí mordiendo mi labio instintivamente. Claro que esa chica era lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida. Yo misma la envolvería en un regalo y me lo daría a mí misma, sin embargo ellos hablaban de otra cosa.

Nosotros éramos egresados del McKinley High desde hace dos años, pero nos habíamos vuelto a reunir después de que el pitufo (uno de mis compañeros) nos hubiera pedido que lo hiciéramos porque había descubierto un concurso de baile y canto grupal para las edades de dieciocho a treinta. A todos nos pareció una buena idea, pero con el tiempo que habíamos pasado sin ensayar os habíamos quedado algo… oxidados. Las reglas del concurso decían que debíamos tener uno o dos entrenadores por lo que pensamos en pedirle a nuestro viejo profesor del Glee Club, grupo en que estuvimos en la escuela, que nos ayudará y él encantado viajo junto con su esposa y su hijo a Nueva York. Además de él, Mike Chang, uno de los mejores bailarines de nuestro grupo, nos dijo que necesitamos a alguien que pudiera enseñarnos los mejores pasos de baile y ya que él apenas era estudiante pensó en un profesional y aquí llegamos.

El lugar no era caro según las investigaciones de Rachel Berry, la chica irritante que daban ganas de golpear a diario. El cobro sería por grupal y a demás esa chica podía hacernos una coreografía propia si le entregábamos una canción.

Yo había escuchado, de la voz de unos de sus alumnos, que ella había enseñado a bailar a muchos que ahora estaban en la cima, y también, lo más impresionante de todo, ella había ido de gira con _Beyonce_, eso me convenció incluso antes de verla por primera vez.

– Aún así – Rachel, era morena (también teñida) y una enana. Mi pasatiempo era molestarla a ella siempre – creo que deberíamos hablar con ella para saber si puede ayudarnos. Dios, quisiera que el Sr. Shue hubiera venido con nosotros ahora para que nos dijera que hacer

– Yo digo que hay que contratarle – Dije asintiendo. Algunos me miraron de mala manera conociendo intenciones ocultas, pero yo fingí inocencia.

Para nadie del grupo era un secreto mi sexualidad. Cuando era más joven había estado en relaciones con muchos chicos en mi vida, todos cosas de una noche o no muy largas, pero no fue sino hasta que tuve un enrollo con una chica una noche en un club pub cuando fuimos todo que comencé a notar cosas extrañas. Termine aceptando que era una lesbiana de closet, pero no pensaba decírselo a nadie hasta que por culpa de un idiota todos se enteraron.

– ¿Qué? Ella es buena, deberíamos contratarla y ya – Dije como si fuera obvio – Aceptémoslo, todos aquí somos un desastre. Van dos años que no hacemos esto y no puedo decir que somos realmente buenos después de todo

– Ella puede enseñarnos a bailar como profesionales. Los que entraran en esa competencia serán profesionales a la segura – Quinn asintió – Necesitamos una buena ayuda y no es por ofender pero el Sr. Shue no es muy bueno tampoco y Mike apenas es un estudiante. No es como si pudiera ayudar mucho

Me crucé de brazos asintiendo lentamente. Cuando la música dejo de sonar pude ver que los bailarines habían chocado los cinco entre sí y luego caminado hasta donde se encontraban una bancas para recoger sus cosas.

La chica apenas se despidió de sus alumnos, los cuales tenían edades variadas, habían jóvenes como quince años, adultos como veinte y otros que no tenía ni idea de que hacían ahí pero a la segura tenían treinta años.

Nos miramos entre nosotros y luego asentimos. Rachel fue la primera en tomar la palabra a la rubia que estaba arrodillada junto a mochila que estaba en una banca. En el suelo a su lado había una botella rosada de metal y ella parecía buscar algo en la mochila.

– Uh, disculpa – Llamó la enana – ¿Tú eres Brittany Pierce, cierto?

– Sí – Sonrió la muchacha, y por dios que era una hermosa sonrisa. Se puso en pie con la botella en la mano y colgando la mochila al hombro – Brittany S. Pierce – Alzó mano y Rachel se la estrechó. Hice una mueca porque hubiera deseado haberse tomado yo – ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

– Uh, verás, espero que hayas oído hablar del Gran Prix Singing and Dancing – Rachel comenzó a explicar y ella asintió – Necesitamos un entrenador. Somos un grupo de once y queremos que tú puedas ayudarnos a entrenar. Cuando éramos más jóvenes estábamos en el Glee Club, pero ahora que nos graduamos hemos perdido algo de técnica

– Uhm, ya veo – Asintió la rubia pensativa – Pero, uh, creo que buscan a la persona equivocada. Soy profesora de baile, no entrenadora de grupos y además si mal no recuerdo son doce las personas que se necesitan para participar. Les falta uno

– Eso es lo otro, pensaba que tal vez podrías unírtenos – Rachel dijo tímida – Escucha, realmente queremos hacer esto y necesitamos tu ayuda

Ella torció los labios indicándonos seguirla. La habitación enla que estábamos era un estudio de baile completo donde la única salida era una escalera que daba hacia la planta baja. El suelo constaba de madera barnizada, pera bastante liso por lo que cualquiera podía deslizarse incluso sin lubricar o algo así. En la pared vertical de la izquierda había un espejo que ocupaba todo el tamaño de la pared y a su derecha, en la pared horizontal de frente habían algunas ventanas anchas separadas por medio metro de concreto, eran cinco en total y eran grandes también, altas de hecho. Las bancas estaban posicionadas en la pared de la derecha a ésta y luego estaba la escalera al lado de las bancas en la pared horizontal, posicionada también de forma horizontal.

Bajamos las escaleras siguiendo a la chica, ella bebió de su botella de agua y luego habló mientras bajaba. Su respiración ya estaba ralentizada.

– Eso suena divertido, pero como les dije soy profesora. Tengo todo el día ocupado salvo por los fines de semana – Ella murmuró.

Llegamos a la primera planta. Este edificio constaba de dos plantas nada más. Las paredes del primer piso eran de color durazno y a la mitad de esta tenía dos líneas horizontales rojas con unos diseños de azafranes en medio de ambas líneas. La puerta de entrada era una puerta doble. A mi derecha, casi oculto por las escaleras, había una pequeña sala donde habían tres sillones, una mesa de centro y un televisor. Sobre la mesa de centro habían muchas revistas. Parecía ser una sala de espera. En frente de mí, frente a las escaleras más bien, había un mostrador con una chica detrás de él. Ella estaba conlos ojos pegado a una computadora mientras hablaba por teléfono. El mostrador era alto y como ella se encontraba sentada apenas se le veía el cuello. A la izquierda y a la derecha de ella había dos corredores, uno daba a una escalera y el otro a una puerta. A mi izquierda estaba la entrada y salida del lugar.

– Hey Britt – La muchacha colgó la llamada y le sonrió – La señora Lumbert cambio su clase de hoy por mañana, al parecer tuvo que llevar a su canario al veterinario

– ¿Qué alguien más en la lista? – Pregunto la rubai inclinándose sobre el mostrador.

– Veamos – Sonrió de pronto y levantó los ojos de la lista que estaba mirando – No. Ella era la última. Tenía una clase de dos horas de salsa con su pareja

– Ya veo, entonces es el final de mi día – La chica dijo sonriendo – ¿Por qué no te tomas el día? Tengo unos asuntos que atender antes de irme

– Está bien – Asintió la chica sonriendo. Ella era tan joven como Brittany.

Nos volvió a mirar y nos indico seguirla hasta el corredor dela izquierda del mostrador, cruzamos la puerta y llegaos a una pequeña sala donde habían algunos estantes e incluso un escritorio. Parecía una oficina. Brittany se sentó detrás del escritorio y Rachel y Kurt en las dos sillas frente a ella, los demás nos quedamos de pie.

– ¿Y por qué tan interesados en mí? Hay mucha gente que puede bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo – La muchacha preguntó.

– Sí, pero todos son realmente basura – Dije despreocupada.

Rachel se rió – Lo que quiere decir es que hicimos audiciones, pero nadie estaba a nuestro nivel –

– Mentira – Bufé – Nadie se presento

La rubia me miro con una sonrisa. Trague saliva desviando la mirada levemente.

– Uh, pero aún así… – Murmuró ella.

– Te pagaremos – Dijo Kurt con seguridad – Después de todo estamos solicitando tus servicios como profesora y lo de trabajar en nuestro grupo es un cargo extra. Si no quieres bailar con nosotros bien, conseguiremos a alguien más

– Uh, ya veo – Murmuró la rubia pensativa – Sin embargo – Movió unos papeles revisándolos – Tengo todas las horas ocupadas así que no creo tampoco. Como les dije solo tengo libre los fines de semana y eso solo porque no trabajo. De lunes a viernes EL GATO DANZARÍN da clases, pero todo mis horarios ocupados. Salsa a las cinco, hip-hop a las tres. Un grupo de chicos que quiere que les ayude con su baile a las once. Incluso tengo clases de rap los lunes – Se rió entre dientes – Lo siento

Vi a Rachel mover su pie como cada vez que entra en pánico. Se notaba desesperada por hacer que la rubia nos ayudara, yo torcí los labios pensando.

Chasqueé la lengua por un segundo – Bien – Todos me miraron sorprendidos – Si no quieres no lo hagas. No te necesitamos de todos modos. Somos perfectamente capaces de ganar por nuestra cuenta

La chica me sonrió asintiendo. Okey, no era el efecto que quería, pero esperaba que antes de cruzar esa puerta o la de salida del lugar mi plan diera frutos.

– Me alegró que tengas tantas esperanzas – Dijo ella.

– Sin embargo – Dije volteando hacia atrás – Te vas a perder grandes oportunidades. Escuche que hay cazadores de talentos. Una bailarina profesional como tú seguramente querría bailar en giras y no en un pobre estudio. Serías una tonta si…

– Suficiente – Alzó la voz más alto. Todos la miramos sorprendidos. Ella parecía molesta – Fuera de aquí. Ya les he dado mi respuesta y es un rotundo no

Hice una mueca pensando en que debí haber dicho algo que estuvo fuera de lugar, pero desde mi punto de vista fui lo más amable posible y yo nunca soy amable, eso todos mis amigos podían corroborarlo.

Salimos de allí enseguida encontrándonos con un atardecer esperándonos. Suspire rendida volteando hacia la entrada de la escuela de baile, si se podía llamar así. Solo era un local de dos pisos donde había un solo profesor, el dueño del lugar. En la entrada, sobre la puerta doble, estaba escrito con letras en relieve:

ESCUELA DE BAILE  
EL GATO DANZARIN

– Bien hecho tonta – Me retó Quinn al salir de allí – Ahora sí la has hecho enfadar

– Pero no le he dicho nada malo. Solo trata de persuadirla – Me defendí despreocupada. Aún no entendía que dije que fue tan mal.

– Tal vez que insultaste su escuela – Dijo Rachel suspirando – Bueno chicos, vamos a casa. Ya veremos que hacer mañana cuando nos reunamos todos

Asentí lentamente y me despedí de Quinn quién tomó un taxi poco después de alejarnos. Los demás, Mercedes y Mike se fueron en otro taxi.

Yo vivía compartiendo un departamento con Rachel y Kurt, bueno ellos vivían así y yo llegue de la nada tras abandonar la universidad. Con el tiempo en que pasaba viviendo con ellos me fui haciendo amiga, más que antes porque solo podía pensar en insultarlos cada que tenía oportunidad y Rachel de la nada comenzó a volverse mi única amiga porque antes no veía a Fabray en ningún momento.

Llegamos al departamento y me deje caer en el sofá cansada. No podía creer que hicimos ese viaje por las puras, aunque aún no sabía qué demonios le dije a la chica para molestarla. Ella parecía realmente molesta conmigo.

De todos modos esa noche soñé con ella y no sabía por qué. Ella estaba allí frente a mí vestida elegantemente. Traía un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo de color celeste que resaltaba sus ojos de la forma más hermosa que existía. Traía un peinado común: una trenza cascada en el costado de la derecha.

Estábamos en un salón de baile o eso creo, pero habían varias mesa donde muchas personas vestidas elegantemente también estaban allí.

En sus manos había una copa con un líquido rojo y estaba cruzada de brazos mientras observaba a alguien desde lejos. Yo estaba ahí, a varios metros de ella, pero podía verla a ella desde donde yo estaba. Vestía de rojo, un vestido muy ajustado.

En ese salón también estaban mis demás amigos, todos vestidos elegantemente.

Cuando decidí acercarme a la chica ella me miro con una expresión suave, pero poco después ella retrocedió desapareciendo con el aire lentamente.

Me desperté esa mañana con una laguna en mi sueño. Era todo lo que recordaba, pero sabía había que algo importante había sucedido en ese sueño porque tenía la sensación de que había algo que debía recordar.

– Buenos días – Dijo Rachel cargando una taza con café.

– Buenos días – Salude en medio de un bostezo.

– Bien has despertado al fin – Kurt dijo mirando el periódico tranquilamente – Ahora tenemos que ver que haremos. Nuestros amigos llegaran en cualquier momento para ver qué hacer y el Sr. Shue también vendrá

– Conseguir otro miembro – Me encogí despreocupada – Nos falta uno

– Uhm – Rachel pensó un poco – ¿Qué me dices de Dani? Ella podría, ¿no?

– No lo creo – Suspiré – Desde que Dani y yo terminamos hace tres meses no nos hemos vuelto a ver

– Oh –

Dani _era_ mi novia. Énfasis en "era". Habíamos salido por casi un año, y yo realmente la amaba, pero comenzó a volverse una relación complicada un mes antes de que rompiéramos. Ella era cantante, igual que yo, pero al menos ella tenía una banda con la cual solían irse de giras y abrir conciertos de grandes artistas. Fue entonces cómo comenzamos a distanciarnos y finalmente terminamos.

– Opino que intentemos hablar con Brittany. Esa chica es muy buena y también opino que le pongamos un bozal a Santana –

– Escucha Lady Hummel, ya les dije anoche que no sé que fue lo que dije que estuvo mal – Gruñí. Todos seguían molestándome diciendo que fue mi culpa, y claro tal vez lo fue pero no iba a aceptarlo así como así – ¿Y sabes qué? Cualquiera baila mejor que esa chica. Es una arrogante

– Ella no es arrogante. A mí me pareció muy amable – Dijo Rachel sonriendo – Escucha si no quieres venir no lo hagas. De hecho es mejor así, nosotros hablaremos con ella

– Idiotas – Me quejé levantándome y hablando entre dientes – Me desprecian. Aún no sé que dije que estuvo mal – Caminaba devuelta a mi habitación – y ahora no quieren que vaya con ellos. Seguramente pensaban en irse sin decirme

Más tarde, cerca de las dos de la tarde de hecho, las gemelas Olsen se habían ido para hablar con Britt y seguramente ellos no habían ido solos, pero ya que me dejaron sola no tenía más que hacer así que decidí salir e ir a un lugar a comer.

Tenía un antojo de una hamburguesa y papas fritas. Tan solo chatarra por el simple hecho de que esos tontos me dejaron sola. Pensaba en ir a un McDonald's, pero me detuve en una vitrina cuando en una tienda de comida vi a una chica, más bien a esa chica, allí sentada en una mesa. Estaba sola con una computadora y a su lado había un plato con comida. Sonreí maliciosa pensando en que los tontos fueron al estudio de baile y ella estaba allí.

Entre al lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces me senté frente a ella. Creo que no lo notó hasta que llamé a la camarera y ordene una pichanga (contenía trozos de carne, de cerdo, cebollas en pluma y frita, papas fritas, vienesas y chorizo) Ella alzó la vista hacia mí sorprendida y luego miro a su alrededor verificando si las mesas estaban todas llenas o no.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pidió suavemente. Sonreí porque parecía que me recordaba y eso podía ser algo bueno.

– Iba camino a un McDonal's y te vi así que pensé en entrar – Sonreí. Cuando trajeron mi plato con comida yo sonreí lamiendo mis labios, pero la hermosa rubia frente a mí hizo una mueca de asco para luego volver a la computadora – Soy Santana, por cierto

Ella asintió. Noté su comida en su plato, apenas había sido tocada y constaba de ensalada. Había algo tofu, creo.

– Lamento lo de ayer. No sé qué fue lo que dije que estuvo mal, pero lo lamento – Me disculpe antes de morder una papa.

– No te preocupes. Ya todo olvidado –

– Que bien. ¿Quieres? –

Arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza – Soy vegetariana –

Me sentí como si el mundo se me viniera abajo. Yo no sé que trataba de hacer con ella, si demostrarle que no era mala persona o intentar coquetearle, pero sea lo que sea seguramente se le vino abajo cuando me vio comiendo carne. Una vegetariana. Eso explica las muecas que hizo ante la comida que pedí y la comida que ella comía.

– Oh, eso está bien… supongo… – Murmuré mordiendo un a papa.

Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio y yo suspiré. Tenía que hablar con ella ya que esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo.

– Mira, escúchame, lo siento en serio. Sea lo que sea que dije seguro estuvo mal y es cierto que te necesitamos. Somos bailarines, pero no tan buenos y cantamos bien. Te prometo que si nos ayudas y entras con nosotros no vas a arrepentirte – Dije suavemente.

Ella me miró de reojo, de pies a cabeza y me sonrió ligeramente. Bajó la pantalla de su computadora y la guardo en una mochila, luego puso el plato frente a ella y me miró.

– Puede, pero ya te dije que soy profesora –

– Y una profesora muy hermosa – Dije, me mordí la lengua y me regañe internamente, pero seguí adelante – pero tal vez necesitas algo "cha-cha-cha" en tu vida. Bailar por ti y no para otros, porque si entras con nosotros es por ti por quién vas a bailar

Espere un segundo y ella sonrió con lejanía – Tonta –

– ¿Eh? –

– Me llamaste tonta – Dijo, suspiro pasado una mano por su cabello – Es un tema sensible. Odio que alguien me llame así

Sonreí – No lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor… –

No sé qué fue lo que hice, creo que ella pensaba que yo daba pena a simple vista por estar rogándole u otra cosa, pero me sonrió con suavidad mientras reía. Me encantó escuchar ese sonido y yo prácticamente podía grabarlo y hacerlo mi tono de llamada, si es que no era muy raro.

– Eres persistente – Sonrió divertida.

– Soy muy persistente – Dije sonriendo. Ella parecía más que divertida por la situación y al cabo de terminar de comer yo prácticamente trague y la seguí por la calle mientras ella reía.

– Escucha, tengo que ir al estudio –

– Estupendo. Te seguiré hasta el fin de los días para que aceptes – Dije riendo.

Ella se detuvo mirando un letrero, me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastro corriendo en otra dirección. Me sorprendí por un instante pero me reí junto con ella.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunté al detenernos en un cruce.

– Pensé que si ibas a seguirme todo el día y tratar de ser persistente, podrías pagar la entrada a al parque de juegos –

– Espera, ¿qué? – Dije sorprendida. Esto era un secuestro.

Termine riéndome mientras entrabamos al parque de diversiones. Ella se había fascinado enseguida por la montaña rusa y me arrastró allí. Me tocó pagar todo y cada vez que nos acercábamos a un juego mecánico yo le decía: esto es un paso más cerca de que estés en nuestro equipo. Ella se ría y me decía: puede que sí.

Nos las pasamos de juego en juego y la verdad sé que debía ser un momento incomodo y extraño, pero me divertí tanto que ni siquiera pensé en el hecho en que estaba en un parque de juegos con una chica a la que apenas conocía y creo que ella pensaba igual que yo porque en ningún momento parecía ponerse incomoda.

Fuimos a al montaña rusa donde me sorprendí que tomara mi mano por un segundo, creo que ella no lo notó. Al túnel del terror, se asusto bastante, pero le gusto. Entramos en una cabina de fotos. Muchos juegos como algo llamado Zamba y otros en los que te tirabas en un tronco y te lanzaban agua.

Fue un día de locos. Finalmente cuando estábamos por irnos, me fije en que Brittany no dejaba de mirar un panda de peluche en un puesto de dardos. Yo le sonreí tranquilamente.

– ¿Quieres el panda? –

– Uh. No, vámonos. Seguramente tendré problemas – Ella miró su reloj y abrió los ojos sorprendida – Santo cielos. Hemos estado tres horas aquí, ya me perdí una clase. Espero que no reclamen

Sonreí torcido – Hagamos un trato. Si te consigo ese panda tú vas a entrenarnos – Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia – Nada más que eso. Nosotros conseguiremos al chico que nos falta

Ella miró el tiro al dardo y luego sonrió – No podrás conseguirlo. Se ve complicado –

– Lo intentaré – Me encogí de hombros.

– Okey – Sonrió desafiante – Si me consigues ese panda yo los entrenare… gratis

Alcé las cejas – Subes el marcador, interesante. Con mayor razón voy a conseguirte esa cosa –

Se rió ligeramente mientras caminábamos al puesto. Deje un billete en el mostrador y espere a que me dieran los dardos. Me fije que para ganar ese panda los tres dardos debían dar en el centro. Así que yo intente. Logré atinar uno de los tres, pero no me iba a rendir así que cada vez que perdía volvía a dejar el dinero allí para pedir más dardos.

Ni siquiera sé cuánto dinero perdí en esa tonta caseta de dardos. Brittany estaba sentada en una banca cerca del juego, comiendo un helado en cono y observando cansada. Estaba tan cansada de eso.

– Uno más – Le dije al hombre. Revise mi billetera y me sorprendí de que solo me quedaban tres dólares. El valor del juego. Volteé a mirar a Brittany que cuando me vio sonrió agitando la mano y luego mire al panda. Pensé en la razón por la que intentaba ganar ese panda, tal vez porque ella parecía emocionada cuando lo vio por primera vez o tal vez por el acuerdo que hicimos. Lo que sea, quería ver esa sonrisa. Dejé los tres dólares y volví a intentar logrando dos aciertos. Cuando iba a lanzar el tercero me detuve fijándome por un segundo en el panda y luego recordando que era mi último intento. Lo lancé con toda la firmeza del mundo, cerré los ojos por un instante y luego me sorprendí de haberle atinado.

El hombre me entregó el panda, se veía casado de hecho. Camine hasta donde estaba la rubia sentada, miraba un reloj de muñeca cuando mi sombra le cubrió la luz del atardecer, alzó la vista y me sonrió.

– Wow, lo lograste – El oso panda no era más grande que ella ni más pequeño. Era de un tamaño mediano como del porte del torso. Se lo entregué sentándome a su lado – Es muy lindo, pero no tenías que gastarte todo tu dinero tratando de ganarlo

– Un trato es un trato – Dije sonriendo. Ella me sonrió con cariño. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta sorprendiéndome cuando sentí unos labios en mi mejilla. Volteé a ver sorprendida y sonrojada ella me sonreía con dulzura.

– Gracias –

Sonreí. Le indique que fuéramos. Caminamos en silencio un poco hasta su estudio de baile, ella cargaba con el oso panda y mientras lo hacía a veces sonreía o reía recordando algo gracioso. Nuevamente, sé que debería sentirme incomoda o algo pero me sentía increíblemente feliz.

– Hoy fue un día raro – Ella comentó.

– ¿Uh? Bueno, sí porque para empezar fui al parque de diversiones con una completa desconocida y termine gastando todo mi dinero en un oso pando que ni siquiera era para mí –

– Te lo comenzaré – Ella dio un saltó frente a mí – ¿Quieres ositos de gomita? Por lo general son mi mejor arma

– ¿Ositos de gomita? –

– Sí, soy una persona perfectamente sobornable con ositos de gomita. Si me los hubieras dado desde un principio entonces yo seguramente habría aceptado desde un inicio –

– Ojalá lo hubiera sabido – Sonreí divertida. Ella pensó un poco – ¿Te invito a cenar a mi casa?

– ¿Tu casa? – Trague saliva.

– Sí, bueno, tengo que ir a excusarme con Nina ahora pero podría enviarle un mensaje e irnos – Sonrió – ¿Qué dices?

– El trato era que si yo te consigo ese oso entonces tú nos entrenarías. No tienes que pagarme nada –

– Sí, pero tenías que conseguir el oso, no quedarte en banca rota – Se rió – Vamos, yo haré la cena y Lord Tubbington limpiara los platos

– ¿Lord Tubbington? – No sabía que ella tenía novio y no quería pensar en él.

– Mi gato – Siguió caminando frente a mí. Yo me quede parada sorprendida. ¿Gato? ¡Gato! No tenía novio, estaba completamente disponible entonces… a menos que… un momento, ¿cómo un gato limpia los platos?

– Anda, vamos. Vivo cerca del estudio de baile para no tener que usar mi auto. Tengo licencia, pero a veces soy un peligro público porque confundo izquierda con derecha si no tengo las manos pintadas de rojo y azul. Incluso me sucede a veces al bailar –

– Yo creo que eres estupenda bailarina – Dije mientras la seguía a su casa.

– Uh – Se detuvo de golpe y me miró con seriedad – Oye, ¿tú estás coqueteando conmigo?

– ¿Qué? – Me puse nerviosa.

– Es que no dejas de decirme cosas agradables –

– Bu-eno la verdad, yo… –

No termine de hablar porque escuche que alguien tocó la bocina de un auto. Volteé a ver y vi a un chico que pasaba en un convertible él nos miró y nos lanzó algunos piropos. A mí no me molestaron, es decir, yo era tan caliente y sexy que la gente que caminaba por las calles se detenía al verme pasar, pero me molesto que le dijera a Brittany que era sexy. No es que no lo fuera, porque infierno que era la mujer más sexy que yo había conocido jamás, pero no me gusto que se lo lanzara en mi cara.

– Venga. Yo vivo en un departamento cerca de aquí – Ella siguió caminando, ignorando al tipo en el auto que ya se había ido y olvidando nuestra conversación.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio de unos treinta pisos. Entramos por unas puertas dobles de cristal y nos dirigimos a unos elevadores mientras algunos recepcionistas estaban recibiendo gente. Dentro del ascensor ella presiono el número 8 y nos mantuvimos en silencio.

La notaba concentrada en su oso, acariciaba una de las patitas. El oso de peluche permanecía en una posición sentado.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el octavo piso caminamos hasta la puerta con el número 803. Al poco de entrar sentí un aroma delicioso, pero no podía identificarlo bien. Tenía que ser un tipo de flor.

Allí dentro de su departamento, realmente me sorprendí por lo que estaba viendo.

Continuara…

* * *

Okey, me lo pensé un poco y esta es la definitiva. Espero les guste

Dejen Reviews


	2. Las marionetas son mejores

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

2

Yo esperaba un departamento pequeño, porque la verdad con un salario de maestra, encima maestra de tu propio estudio de baile y cobrando por grupo, no imaginaba que pudiera ganar mucho, pero este lugar era enorme.

Brittany no vivía en un pequeño departamento donde apenas cabía una persona sino en un departamento grande donde incluso se podía hacer una fiesta.

Entre en el lugar sintiendo el aroma intenso de una flor, tal vez eran lilas porque ese aroma me recordaba a ellas. Lo primero que vi al entrar fue una cocina pequeña a mi derecha, cerca de la puerta de salida y frente a mí un corredor más o menos pequeños, tal vez tres metros o dos y medio que al terminar daba a un marco sin puerta enfrente y la derecha a un corredor.

En ese corredor, el primero, había una mesa donde habían muchos objetos y un espejo grande. Brittany dejo las llaves allí y me indico pasar. Observé el corredor de la derecha y vi que era como de un metro y medio y después doblaba hacia la izquierda en la esquina. Podía a duras penas ver una puerta abierta. Pero en ese corredor también había otra puerta cerrada, antes de que doblara a la izquierda.

Segui de largo de todos modos cruzando por el marco sin puerta encontrándome con lo que sería la sala principal. Era bastante amplia. A mi derecha había un comedor negro elegante con la mesa de vidrio y sillas de cuero. En la sala de estar había un sillón en en L color crema y una gran mesa de centro barnizada de un café precioso. Frente al sillón había un mueble grande color café arena donde habían muchos libros, cds, muchos portarretratos, consolas de juegos y un televisor pantalla plasma.

Más adelante, junto al sillón había un gran ventanal que daba a una terraza donde había otro sofá, pero parecía ser más viejo y estaba puesto mirando hacia el ¿este? Como sea, había una casita también y una caja de arena. El ventanal se encontraba abierto dando a la terraza donde yo salí a verla. Estaba cubierta por grandes ventanas. Éste lugar era enorme.

Salí de allí y me fije en el color de las paredes, era como arena y se veía muy lindo.

– Estaré en la cocina. Yo haré la cena, si quieres usar el baño está en el corredor y es la primera puerta – Dijo tranquilamente. Yo asentí lentamente aún maravillada por el lugar. Me arrodille sobre el sofá y mire por la ventana, wow que vista por cierto, daba a un parque y era hermoso.

Decidí salir a explorar un poco por ese corredor y me encontré con el baño. Era amplio, lo suficiente para tener una tina al costado izquierdo que parecía que venía con la instalación y se veía cómoda. El váter. Al costado derecho tenía un mesón que ocupaba toa la pared y ahí mismo estaba instalado el lava manos. El espejo era inmenso. Había un intenso aroma a frutos del bosques.

Salí del baño y camine por el corredor hasta doblar, me fije que Brittany no estaba así que decidí seguir adelante. La puerta entre abierta dejaba ver la habitación de una niña de catorce o quince años. Había una cama, un escritorio con un montón de pegatinas con bandas de pop y un closet. Muchos peluches.

Salí de allí y seguí caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta donde no pude entrar porque estaba con llaves. Al final del corredor me fije que era la última puerta. Intente abrirla y no me que difícil. Allí dentro las paredes eran verde agua con flores dibujadas y algunos pajaritos en unas ramas. Había una cama doble frente a la puerta con los bordes de madera color blancos. También había algunos posters pegados, uno de Britney Spears y otros de unicornios y cosas así. En la cama había muchos peluches.

Algo me tocó la pierna así que alarmada baje la mirada y me encontré aun enorme gato gato color gris, obeso, realmente obeso. Frotaba su cabeza contra mi pierna y ronroneaba. Sonreí extrañada y le acaricie la cabeza preguntándome si éste era Lord Tubbington. Decidí salir de allí e ir a la cocina.

La cocina no era muy grande, pero era bonita. Tenía un solo corredor. A la izquierda había un mueble cerrado, al lado un refrigerador, al lado un mesón para cocinar y al lado de éste lo que sería la cocina en sí. En frente había un mesón más chico con el lava platos y una de esas rejillas para colocar los platos una vez lavados. Arriba había un mueble que seguramente tenía guardado los vasos y platos, y no lo digo porque hubiera un marco blanco con el centro de cristal dejándome ver que había dentro, yo lo digo porque era una suposición nada más. Al lado de esto había una mesa y dos bancas, parecían estar hechas de granito y por cierto, la mesa estaba adherida a la pared y suspendida en el aire con un gran fierro de metal que la mantenía sostenida.

Brittany estaba allí en ese corredor cortando algo en rodajas. Me acerque a ver y vi que eran tomatitos. Ella me sonrió ligeramente y tomó una rodaja de algo blanco con borde morado que estaba en otro plato. Me lo acercó a la boca y algo sonrojada le di un mordisco.

– Berenjena – Dije sorprendida – ¿Qué haces?

– Ratatouille – Dijo con una sonrisa enorme – Es un plato de verduras al horno con una salsa deliciosa. Te encantará

– Normalmente soy mucho más carnívora, pero bien – Me reí.

Ella hizo una mueca que termino en una sonrisa extraña. Poco después sonrió verdaderamente. Me senté en la mesa cuando termino de cortar muchas verduras en rodajas y ponerlas en un plato. Mientras tanto ella estaba por meterlas al horno yo revisaba unos mensajes y me reía internamente con el patético esfuerzo de Berry para conseguir que Brittany nos ayude.

_«Tranquilízate, enana. Ya me encargue de todo *dos dedos alzados, signo de victoria*» Santana._

Brittany se sentó frente a mí con una sonrisa.

– ¿Vives sola en este departamento tan grande? – Pregunté sorprendida guardando el teléfono. Ella pensó un poco.

– En verano no – Sonrió – Mis padres me compraron este departamento hace un par de años cuando me mude a Nueva York. Fue algo como "regalo de graduación." Es grande porque ellos vienen a visitarme al verano y se quedan aquí, así que más bien fue como un regalo para ellos para tener donde alojarse cada que vienen – Se rió.

– Aún salí, este lugar es inmenso. Debe valer una fortuna – Dije sorprendida.

Ella se encogió de hombros – No sé cuanto valga. No me hago cargo de eso, solo pago gastos de luz y agua, oh y la comida –

Asentí interesada. Volví a mirar a Brittany tras observar la cocina, ella sonreía abiertamente tranquila. Me fije que había dejado el solo sentado a su lado en la banca de granito.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –

– Uh, vivo con dos amigos – Me encogí despreocupada – Pagamos alquiler

– Oh, ya veo – Sonrió – Bien, hablando de amigos, tenemos que ver como va a ser eso de las clases. Te las ganaste – Tocó la cabeza del osito. Ella pensó un poco y tomó su celular – Un minuto… – Marcó un número y cuando contestaron se alejó de la cocina para hablar en privado.

Yo sonreí tranquilamente y sentí mi celular vibrar, lo alcé para ver la pantalla y me reí ligeramente, pues era un mensaje de berry.

_«No sé que has hecho, Santana, pero más te vale dejar de hacerlo» Rachel: «Lo último que necesitamos es que nos metas en más problemas»_

Fruncí las cejas molesta. Yo no causo problemas, yo suelo a ayudar a arreglarlos.

_«Como dije Berry, lo tengo solucionado. Mi increíble e irresistible, e innegable, magnetismo sexual ha hecho que esta chica nos ayude con la coreografía. Solo tenemos que conseguir al décimosegundo miembro» Santana._

Apagué la pantalla cuando escuche a Brittany acercarse, ella me sonrió y luego se sentó frente a mí.

– Okey, he hablado con Nina y me ha regañado porque tenía una clase de salsa hoy y lo he olvidado – Sonrió de forma en que sentí ternura de solo verla – Voy a enseñarle a ti a tus amigos, y gratis, pero solo los días sábado. Uh, no recuerdo cuando es la competencia, pero creo que es en dos meses

– Sí, pero con ocho días sábados no estaremos listos – Dije preocupada.

– Bien, entonces que sea viernes, sábado y domingo. Seis horas al día desde las ocho. A la una de la madrugada estaríamos terminando de ensayar –

– ¿No es un poco tarde? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Es el único momento en que tengo libre el viernes. El sábado no me importa, podríamos iniciar a las nueve y el domingo también, pero el viernes tendría que ser a las ocho – Ella se encogió tranquila.

Pensé un poco. Hay grupos que ensayan más de lo que nosotros íbamos a ensayar, pero claro ella no podía y además, bueno, teniendo la coreografía podremos hacerlo nosotros mismos también, eso sin contar que tenemos que trabajar algunos y otros estudiar.

– Hecho – Sonreí abiertamente. Pensé un poco y luego con un tono algo pequeño hable – No les digas a los demás que te gane un oso panda de peluche solo para que fueras nuestra entrenadora o profesora, por favor. Perderé mi reputación por ello

Ella se rió ligeramente y asintió.

Cuando la comida termino de hornearse, o lo que fuera, Britt la sacó y sacó unos trozos. Luego sirvió en dos platos y puso un servicio.

– Bien, entonces tenemos un trato ahora sí – Sonrió. Alcé el tenedor y le di un mordisco a unas verduras cocinas.

* * *

Estaba cansada de ver a Rachel estirarse frente a mí. Yo bostezaba de mala gana. Trabaja en un pequeño local de comida rápida y hoy estuve mucho tiempo pidiendo y sirviendo órdenes. Claro, ella trabaja en un inicio allí, pero después de obtener un papel en una obra lo dejo. Kurt y yo nos quedamos allí trabajando todavía, de hecho, fue allí donde conocí a Dani.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el estudio de baile esperando a Brittany para enseñarnos a bailar. Era tarde, muy tarde y ella aún no llegaba, de hecho eran pasado las nueves y comencé a preocuparme. Cada cierto tiempo Puck, un chico que a veces le vendrían bien unos paipes e la cabeza, no dejaba de preguntarme si ella era tan sexy como Mike, antes de ser golpeado por su novia, Tina, le había dicho. Además de eso tenía también a Rachel estresándome más de la cuenta como siempre preguntándome si era cierto o no porque Brittany dijo a una hora y estaba retrasada poco más de una hora.

Comencé a preocuparme un poco y de hecho ya hasta pensaba en sacarle el auto a Mercedes e ir a buscarla a su casa, pero en el momento en que me puse en pie la vi subir las escaleras que daban directo al salón.

– Hey, Brittany – Sonreí abiertamente. Ella parecía algo distraída, pero al verme sonrió pasando una mano por su cabello.

– Lamento la tardanza, tuve un problema, er, personal – Sonrió nerviosa. Traía una mochila colgada al hombro de color rosada y vestía con una camisa de polar grande que le colgaba de un hombro hacia abajo. Unos pantalones de deportivos y por supuesto, las mismas deportivas blanca, rosado pálido y naranjo flúor.

– Ah no importa. No importa – Dije confiada – Pero dile a estos idiotas que sí nos vas a entrenar

– Uh, pero claro. ¿Qué no les has dicho y los has secuestrado? – Sonrió.

– No me creen – Dije tranquila. Miré a Rachel con aires de superioridad.

Ella se rió y observó a los diez chicos frente a ella, sonrió de a poco

– Bien, ustedes son… uh… – Pensó confundida – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

– New Direction 2.0 – Respondió Puck con superioridad, mirándole de arriba abajo. Quinn le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego le miró de mala gana. Internamente se lo agradecí, pero sabía que ella lo hizo por celos propios que por celos ajenos.

– Uh, ya veo – Asintió – Entonces sería bueno conocer sus nombres, ¿no?

– Bueno, yo soy Rachel Berry, cantante principal – Dijo con orgullo, pero Mercedes rodó los ojos y habló.

– Ella miente, yo soy la cantante principal. Mercedes Jones – Dijo la chica.

Quinn rodó los ojos – Ellas bromean. No tenemos cantante principal. Soy Quinn Fabray por cierto –

– Te pareces a mi prima. ¿Segura que no te llamas Kitty? –

– Segura – Quinn dijo confundida.

– ¿Segura, segura? Te pareces un poco a Kitty –

– ¿Quién es Kitty? – Yo conocía a una Kitty, a quién todo el mundo confundía con Quinn por tener la misma personalidad malvada, aunque Quinn ya había cambiado y era más madura al respecto, pero no creo que Brittany se refiera a la misma Kitty.

– Uh – Torció los labios y luego sacudió la cabeza mirando a la siguiente.

– Soy Tina Cohen-Chang –

– ¿Por qué dice sus apellidos? – Pregunté confundida.

– Es cortes – Dijo Rachel golpeándome.

– Yo soy Mike Chang – El muchacho alzó la mano. Brittany frunció los ceño entrecerrando los ojos, se acerco un poco a Mike hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. Retrocedió sorprendido mientras la rubia seguía mirándolo así.

Yo sentí algo de celos y ganas de golpear a Mike. Infierno, no sé qué me pasa, solo pienso que esa chica debe ser mía.

– Yo te conozco… – Murmuró ella con un tono sospechoso. Retrocedió haciendo un puchero de lo más adorable mientras miraba a Mike – No sé de dónde

– Seguramente lo confundes con otro asiático – Dije despreocupada.

– No… – Pensó un poco y luego sonrió chasqueando los dedos – Ya lo sé. De allí te conozco. Eres bailarín, ¿no?

– Uh, sí… –

– Estudiabas en La Academia de Danza Joffrey de Chicago – Sonrió Brittany y Mike parecía sorprendido – Fui allí durante unos días y una amiga me enseñó el lugar, sobre todo una de las clases de baile. Allí te vi

Mike pensó y luego parecía sorprendido – ¿Eres la rubia que chocó con el balde de agua? –

– Uy, ¿viste eso? – Se sonrojo avergonzada, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y luego sonrió – Bueno, sigamos

– Yo, preciosa – Puck se acercó – Soy Puckerman, tú dime Puck

– Aja… – Ella miró a otra persona.

– Artie Abrams – El se acercó en la silla de ruedas – Y no te preocupes, puedo estar en sillas de ruedas, pero soy bueno

Brittany asintió.

– Sam Evans – Sonrió él tranquilo.

– Alias, labios de trucha – Dije, él me miró de mala gana.

– Soy Blaine Anderson – Sonrió el chico.

– Hueles a fijador de frambuesa – Brittany sonrió.

Me reí ante la cara descompuesta de él.

– Y yo soy Kurt Hummel – Él extendió la mano y Brittany la tomó – Seguro que ya conoces a Satanás López

Rodé los ojos – No le hagas caso, es Santana López –

Ella asintió. Miro a los chicos y juro que vi que trataba de procesar algo, pensó un poco y luego habló.

– ¿Dónde está su líder? –

– El Sr. Shue no pudo venir hoy porque su esposa estaba ocupada y él tuvo que cuidar de su hijo, pensó en traerlo, pero dada la hora no pudo. Él vendrá mañana a vernos –

Brittany asintió – Bien, ¿y qué canción tienen pensado actuar? ¿Saben que son cuatro canciones para la final, cierto? – Comenzó a caminar hasta una mesita en una esquina del estudio. Sacó una laptop rosa de su mochila y la puso allí.

– Uh, sí – Rachel parecía confundida. Aprovechando que Brittany nos daba la espalda todos nos mirábamos sorprendidos mientras nos susurrábamos cosas culpándonos entre sí.

Cuando Brittany se puso en pie y volvió hacia nosotros coloco ambas manos en la cintura con una expresión dura.

– No lo sabían – Suspiró – El Grand Prix consta como un torneo. Entran dieciséis y gana solo uno. Para ganar, tienes que tener cuatro canciones ganadoras. Están las eliminatorias de donde los dieciséis se reducen a ocho, luego vienen las selecciónales donde los ocho pasan a ser cuatro, los cuatros se reducen a dos y finalmente la del enfrentamiento final donde solo de dos gana uno

– Entonces… cuatro canciones… – Dijo sorprendido Artie – Va a ser difícil ganar

– Sí, va a serlo. Entraran muchos profesionales – Dijo Brittany – Entonces, ¿cuál es la canción que tienen para las eliminatorias?

– Pues pensábamos en _Gangnam Style_ – Dijo Rachel y todos aplaudimos con emoción, pero a Brittany no le pareció buena idea – ¿Qué?

– No pueden hacer esa canción. Es muy trillada, si quieren pasar las eliminatorias mejor busquen otra –

– ¿Qué tiene que sea trillada? – Pregunté.

– El año pasado dos grupos hicieron esa canción en el Grand Prix anterior, por desgracia ninguno gano aunque los pasos no se copiaron ni por un segundo. Fueron bastante ingeniosos si me preguntas – Asentí lentamente sorprendida.

– ¿Qué nos sugieres entonces? – Artie preguntó.

Brittany parecía pensar un poco y luego sonrió – Puppets –

– ¿Estás de broma? – Rachel se cruzó de brazos – ¿Puppets? ¿Qué tienen ellos que el _Gangnam Style _no?

– Para empezar un baile variado. ¿Sabías que el _gangnam style_ es considerado trillado porque ahora cualquiera puede bailarlo? Hay vídeos coreografiando la canción. En su tiempo cuando salió habría sido la canción ganadora porque a muchos les costaba bailar de esa forma, pero ahora incluso un niño de seis años puede hacerlo y lo sé porque el hijo de mi vecina de cinco años lo baila a veces. Está trillado. Todos piensan que es la canción ganadora, pero no es así – Ella se encogió de hombros – En cambio, es difícil bailar con cuerdas porque sueles enredarte si das un paso en falso. En mi opinión los Puppets son la mejor opción para las eliminatorias

– ¿Quién cantaría? – Pregunto Quinn.

– Bueno, Rachel y… ¿Mercedes? – Ella asintió – Son cantantes. Una puede cantar el coro y la otra la parte de la canción

Me crucé de brazos – ¿Piensas que es lo mejor? –

Brittany asintió – Ayudé a muchos el año pasado y sé que errores cometieron incluso cuando me dijeron las canciones. Se podía ver una gran variedad de talento, pero muchos descoordinados – Chasqueó la lengua – Pero no podía ayudarlos porque solo era su profesora de baile. Los ayudaba con las partes complicadas de la canción y nada más

– Bien, ¿y según tú qué canción? – Artie preguntó intrigado.

– ¿Conocen _Sharp as a razor_? – Sonrió confiada. Todos negamos con la cabeza y ella sonrió aún más – Bien, esa harán. Primero, les falta un miembro así que hasta que encuentren uno yo seré la pareja de baile de quién le falte; sin embargo deben encontrar pronto a ese miembro para practicar la canción como se debe. Primero quiero que me muestren que puede hacer cada uno y luego voy a emparejarlos según sus capacidades, ¿vale?

– Sí, no funcionamos así. Tenemos propias parejas de baile – Dijo Rachel.

– Bien, entonces, señorita Berry – Por su tono de voz creo que estaba enojada o algo. Cruzada de brazos en un aspecto que imponía superioridad y respeto se acerco a la enana, dejándola, muy, muy pequeña frente a ella – Si no vas a seguir mis reglas buscarás a otra persona que las entrene y le pagarán. Yo lo estoy haciendo gratis y encima gasto mi tiempo con ustedes – Nos miró firme – ¿Alguien más que tenga algo que decir?

Nadie dijo nada. Incluso yo comencé a preocuparme un poco. Cuando vi a Puck alzar la mano con una mirada tímida.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Brittany parecía desconcertada, sacudió la cabeza y camino de vuelta al computador – Tengo novio... – Ella dij… ¡ESPEREN, QUÉ DIJO! ¡NOVIO! ¿Desde cuándo tenía novio?

* * *

Había estado bailado hasta que mis pies estaban completamente molidos. Brittany nos puso tres canciones mientras detectaba los errores y capacidades de cada uno. Cada vez que notaba algo que le llamaba la atención preguntaba a la persona que hacía realmente, no importaba si estaba mal o no. Finalmente después de dos horas nos dio un descanso.

Yo estaba sentada en una banca comiendo un panquecito con, y realmente era así, demasiada hambre mientras mis amigos bebían agua como locos.

A pesar de estar cansada desde la cintura hacia abajo me sentía más cansada mentalmente porque en todo el tiempo que bailaba no dejaba de pensar en Brittany y en lo sexy que era, y por desgracia en su novio. Realmente no podía creer que tuviera novio. No, espera, si lo creía, sería menos creíble pensar que no lo tenía.

Ella era hermosa, tierna y un encanto de chica. Yo me sentía como si estuviera realmente mal. La habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor, sentía fatiga a pesar de estar comiendo y también sentía que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Brittany había bailado un poco con nosotros mientras le enseñábamos que podíamos hacer y ahora bailaba sola frente al espejo. Infierno, movimientos sexy y encantadores, esa chica era una maldita diosa.

Cuando la canción se detuvo ella se sentó en el suelo, en ese momento Rachel se acercó a ella y rápidamente se puso en pie.

– Realmente no creo que puppets sea la mejor opción –

– Yo sí – Sonrió de forma infantil – Dime, ¿cuántas personas pueden fingir ser una marioneta y bailar con hilos?

Nos acercamos a Brittany y a Rachel que al vernos la rubia se dejo caer al suelo de golpe de forma en que sus rodillas estaban flectadas y sus pantorrillas dobladas en dirección opuesta una a la otra. Luego sus brazos estaban doblados hacia arriba con las muñecas colgado como si fueran falsas y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Todo esto la hacía parecer un verdadero muñeco, luego sin problemas podía levantarse arrastrando las piernas y pararse en dos.

– No todos pueden hacerlo – Dijo – Y es lo que van a aprender ustedes – Se veía confiada – He visto esas competencias durante cuatro años, desde que me mude a Nueva York y sé qué clase de bailes han hecho. Ninguno ha sido sobre puppets así que será bueno porque realmente será algo nuevo en la competencia

Torcí los labios pensando un poco en ello y luego asentí lentamente. Ella tenía cierta razón. Me moví con cuidado en la pista para poder seguir bailando, pero Brittany me detuvo, nos miró a todos y luego el reloj.

– Uh, queda una hora, creo que está bien por hoy – Dijo tranquila – Ya he visto lo que necesitaba. Mañana nos reuniremos a las nueve aquí y les daré las parejas que van a formar – Sonrió – Y les enseñaré el baile y la coreografía. Si su profesor puede venir con ustedes de verdad mañana entonces va a ser mejor.

Asentí lentamente. Cuando estaba por irme, me fije en que Brittany estaba sentada en el suelo con su laptop, pero no hacía muchas cosas así que pensé en preguntarle si la llevábamos ya que Quinn iba a llevarnos, pero ella no quiso.

Con dudas decidí irme, pero no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la chica.

Continuara…

* * *

Ujui capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios.

Dejen Reviews


	3. Tenemos nuestra primera clase

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

3

Temprano en la mañana me arrastré lejos de la cama para tomar el desayuno donde me encontré con mis amigos compañeros. Ellos estaban listos para ir a bailar. Me senté frete a ellos y luego bostecé.

– Estábamos hablando sobre Brittany – Dijo Rachel con un tono que especificaba algo importante – Y pensamos que la razón por la que le tienes tanta fe a ella es porque… te estás enamorando de ella

– ¿Qué? – Alcé la voz más de lo debido, tal vez – Yo no me estoy enamorando. Y a todo esto, ¿de qué vamos con esta conversación?

Kurt se aclaró la garganta – Rachel piensa que tal vez ella no tiene madera para enseñar y tal vez deberíamos conseguir a otra persona –

– ¿Otra persona? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida – No chicos, ella es fantástica y sí tiene madera para enseñar. Es profesora

– Es posible, pero no me pareció que supiera lo que hacía. Según me dijo la chica de la recepción es olvidadiza, a veces confunde izquierda con derecha y otras cosas más – Dijo Rachel.

– Tú solo estás molesta por lo de los puppets – Dije despreocupada – A mí me pareció una genial idea

– Porque te estás enamorando de ella – Dijo Kurt tranquilo – Todos lo hemos vistos, y no es que me moleste, pero también creo que la idea de muñecos es algo... rara

Me reí entre dientes despreocupada, no es como si realmente me importará si ellos me vieran o no.

– No voy a negar que es guapa – Bebí de mi taza de café – Infiero que lo es, pero eso no significa nada realmente. Es una gran bailarina, profesora y tal vez la idea de los puppets no es mala

– Bien, tal vez no sea mala, pero es algo… inesperado – Kurt dijo.

– Tal vez sea lo que necesitamos – Dije asintiendo.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí a la salida con ellos. Seguíamos hablando sobre el tema de la belleza rubia cuando un auto se detuvo frente a nosotros y sonreí al ver a Mercedes y a Tina en los asientos de adelante. Nos metimos en los asientos traseros y nos dirigimos al estudio donde ya estaban Artie, Quinn y Puck. Sam iba en camino según nos dijeron las chicas y también Mike.

Llegamos al estudio al mismo tiempo en que el Sr. Shue llegó junto con su esposa Emma Pillsbury y su hijo Danny. Cuando estábamos todos reunidos entramos al estudio. La chica que siempre estaba en el mostrador ahora no se encontraba y seguramente por ser sábado. Subí a las escaleras logrando escuchar la canción _I'm slave 4 U _de Brittney Spears, pero no era Britney Spears quién la cantaba. Llegué arriba y me encontré con Brittany y otros cinco bailarines, tanto hombres como mujeres, bailando con ella.

Esa chica era fantástica, pero no era la forma de bailar lo que me llamó la atención sino la ropa, o la gran escasez de ropa que tenía ella. Trague saliva sin dejar de verla bailar.

Traía el cabello ondulado, se le veía hermoso, pero traía puesto un brasier verde que dejaba ver sus pechos algo abultados, y entre medio de estos caía una especie de tela del mismo color. Luego usaba unos shorts cortos con dos telas colando a los lados, de color azules. Unas botas. Los bailarines traían variados de ropa, todos casi escasas pero no tanto como ella.

Siguió bailando, sus pies se movían de una manera en que los míos jamás lo harían. Parecía tan concentrada en saltar, bailar, mover los pies, los brazos y acercarse a los bailarines que ni siquiera nos notó cuando estábamos allí sentados.

Cuando termino de bailar respiro hondo y soltó un aplauso. Se acercó a una cámara que estaba sobre un trípode y luego miro a sus bailarines. Uno de ellos se rió mientras chocaba los cinco con ella y luego la tomaba de la cintura, la alzo un poco en el aire y luego la bajo.

Instintivamente le clave la mirada de mala gana.

Cuando vi a la chica reírse y luego abrazarle por el cuello, desde la espalda, el chico se movió arrastrando, literalmente, los pies de Brittany y yo sentí más que celos. No podía creer que ella estuviera allí con un chico.

El Sr. Shue se aclaró la garganta y Brittany nos miro sorprendida. Se rió ligeramente cuando un chico le entregó una chaqueta similar a un albornoz pero de mangas cortas y de color lila. Tras ponérsela se despidió de los bailarines agradeciéndole que estuvieran con ella.

Trague saliva tratando de respirar, ella parecía algo agotada y luego sonrió apenas.

– Lo siento. Que bien que ya estén aquí – Respiro agitada aún – Uhm, iré a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida. Pueden arreglarse si quieren

Por mí, puede quedarse así vestida si quiere. Ella bajó las escaleras y nosotros nos quedamos allí. Camine hasta una banca dejando mi mochila y rápidamente me quite una sudadera que traía conmigo puesta. No dudaba de que fuéramos a sudar y aunque tenía frío era mejor quitármela.

Para cuando Brittany volvió vestía con una sudadera sin cierre blanca que decía _BREATHE IN THE OCEAN_. Lo cual traduje como: respirar en el océano. Usaba también unos shorts largos y ajustados que llegaban hasta más debajo de la rodilla, apenas unos pocos centímetros y usaba unas zapatillas con suela de goma color Calipso. No se veía muy deportiva con esa ropa en comparación con el día anterior. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y sus manos dentro del bolsillo canguro.

Camino hasta nosotros con una sonrisa y luego miró a Will Shuester. Él le extendió la mano presentándose a sí mismo, su esposa e hijo y ella se presentó a sí misma. Poco después de que ambos se presentaran, Emma y su hijo fueron a sentarse a una banca donde nos daban ánimos, o lo que fuera, mientras tanto Brittany y Will hablaban quedando de acuerdo con algo o lo que fuera.

– Escucha, puede que no sea una lesbiana como tú, pero hasta yo sé que esa chica es en realidad muy sexy – Rachel me susurro suavemente – Pero aléjate de ella. Vas a meterte en problemas porque es nuestra profesora desde ahora

– Rachel no sé de que hablas – Dije con inocencia fingida.

– Como si no supiera que quieres tirártela –

– Eso no, además ya la oíste ayer, tiene novio – Dije con cierta amargura – No hay forma de que una chica así salga conmigo. Es obvio que es hetero

Rachel se encogió considerando eso, pero luego sacudió la cabeza – Aún así mantente a raya. No sé cómo le hiciste para que aceptara ayudarnos y encima gratis, y lo agradezco, pero por tu bien, el de ella y el de todos… mantente lejos –

Suspiré de mala gana y me di la vuelta. Brittay aún hablaba con Will, (wow que raro era llamarlo así después de tres años llamándole Sr. Shue), sus manos se mantenían dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera y su pierna izquierda estaba más estirada que la derecha de modo que estaba estirada hacia un lado.

Asentía de vez en cuando cuándo el Will le decía algo. Él se encontraba casi encorvado intentando hablar con ella en un susurro. Como era de costumbre usaba sus típicas camisas a cuadros y sus chalecos aquellos, también unos jeans y unos zapatos. ¿Este hombre nunca descansa de esos feos chalecos?

Finalmente ella asintió una última vez con una sonrisa y luego sacó las manos, al dirigirse aquí dio un aplauso llamando la atención de todos nosotros.

– Okey, he hecho una lista sobre las parejas – Metio la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans – Quiero que recuerden sus parejas bien

– Atún y fideos. Cereal y leche. Lechuga y, er, esta no es… – Frunció el ceño. Le dio la vuelta a la hoja y luego gruñó – Joder. Lord Tubbington me cambio mi lista por la de las compras

Me reí ligeramente recordando al gato obeso de Brittany. Recordaba que ella decía que él hacía el aseo de la casa, pero yo no le había creído sino hasta después de que terminamos de comer que el gato comenzó a lavar los platos vestido con un delantal (el cual le quedaba muy ajustado) y unas botitas como esponja. Fue gracioso, pero tierno y extraño. También un dato lindo fue que aquel gato no dejaba de enrollarse en mis piernas pidiendo caricias y Brittany parecía sorprendida porque según ella no le gustaba la gente y solía enviarle mensajes amenazante a algunos, y aunque ella desactivara su cuenta volvía a activarla. Ese era un gato bien extraño a decir verdad.

– Okey, veamos – Nos miró fijo y susurro algo sobre improvisar – Quinn, tú estarás con – Apoyó sus dedos en una sien tratando de recordar – Er, era… uhm… hmm… – Chasqueó los dedos – Sí, ese chico, con el rubio, em, Sam, ¿cierto?

Sam asintió.

– Estupendo. Rachel, tú estarás con el chico de ruedas. Mercedes, tú estarás con Puck –

– Se ha aprendido mi nombre – El chico sonrió con emoción.

– Aja. Kurt, tú estarás con Santana – ¿Es broma? – Blaine, bailarás conmigo. Mike tú estarás con Tina. Solo porque son asiáticos. Ahora necesito tres parejas que hagan de muñeco y del controlador – Ella nos miró – He elegido a Mike como muñeco y a su compañera como controladora, Blaine como controlador y yo como muñeco, aunque es mejor cambiarlo porque no sé si traerán a un buen bailarín o no, y por último a Rachel y Artie. Él será el muñeco y ella la controladora

– ¿Y los demás? – Mercedes pregunto.

– Puppets sin quien maneje los hilos. Los de, ya saben, engranajes y llaves – Brittany sonrió. Fruncí el ceño intrigada.

– ¿Por qué me toca bailar con Lady Hummel? – Pregunté de mala gana, Kurt me miro ofendido.

– Porque he olvidado la lista que tenía. No son las parejas reales, bueno, algunas – Dijo ella asintiendo.

– Bien entonces, uh, Blaine cambio tú serás el muñeco – Ella camino hasta el centro de la sama. Fijo un punto y le pidió a Mike pararse allí, un poco más atrás a su derecha estaba Blaine y a su otro lado, la izquierda, a la misma altura que Mike, puso a Artie.

Observó a los chicos fijo y luego sonrió – Mejor, Mike cambie con Artie. Eres un buen bailarín, pero creo que es mejor resaltar la idea de que es un muñeco sentado –

Mike cambio de lugar. Yo me senté en el suelo junto a los demás mirando y esperando a que haría ella. Les indico a los chicos tirarse al suelo en alguna posición de muñeco como la que ella hizo el día anterior mientras tanto, a Artie le indico fingir ser uno en silla de ruedas.

Los chicos hicieron lo pedido y luego le pidió a Rachel y a Tina ponerse detrás de sus compañeros de baile, luego ella misma se posiciono detrás de Blaine.

– Okey, esto es sencillo. Blaine, yo fingiré tener los hilos así que fíjate en el espejo, si parece que muevo la mano derecha tú la levantas. Sí parece ser la izquierda, levantas esa. ¿Vale? Vamos a ensayar esto y nada más. Ustedes sigan lo que yo hago –

Y comenzaron. El resto de nosotros nos dedicamos a observar por unos segundos hasta que el Sr. Sh… es decir, Will se nos acercó y nos explicó en que constaba nuestra parte.

Ellos iban a estar en la parte delantera del escenario y nosotros detrás. Todos nosotros éramos muñecos con engranajes detrás, según Will, él, Emma y Brittany iban a buscar el vestuario y esas cosas y Brittany no creía que fuera a incomodar.

Las chicas íbamos a estar en la derecha y los chicos a la izquierda. Nosotros íbamos a salir detrás del telón poco después de que los muñecos cobraran vida propia. Al parecer nosotros íbamos a ser parte importante de los tres principales porque cuando los humanos, ósea Rachel, Tina, y quién sea el tercero, se vayan nosotros vamos a bailar con ellos y a manejarlos en ocasiones y cuando a nosotros se nos acabara la batería caíamos al suelo y ellos también porque no tenían quién les moviera. Esto sucede como a la mitad de la canción, entonces aparecían los humanos y nos veían confundidos y nos daban cuerda, se daban cuenta de que estábamos vivos y nos guiaban en un baile o algo así. No estaba prestando atención porque miraba a la rubia enseñarle a mis amigos como moverse.

Ella alzaba la mano fingiendo que tenía una cruz de madera con hilos y levantaba las manos de Blaine, quién lo hacía bien. Entonces cuando terminaron, siguieron con los pies. Ella hizo un movimiento con la mano, fingiendo que tiraba de una de las puntas de la cruz y la pierna se movía. En el caso de Artie, él seguía moviendo los brazos. Se suponía que la cabeza debía estar inmóvil aún, pero como los chicos tenían que ver para saber que hacían ellos la movían, la mantenían fijo en el espejo o a veces la miraban a ella para saber que hacer.

Me gustaba cuando reía porque ellos hacían algo mal, su risa era tan dulce y tierna que hacía que realmente me olvidará de todo.

– Santana – Recibí un golpe propinado por Quinn, entonces noté que Will me miraba y yo sonreí nerviosa.

Él comenzó a enseñarnos los pasos. Al parecer solo había que flectar los brazos y mantener los dedos de la mano juntos y rectos, estirados. Moverlos de arriba abajo y coordinados de forma en que todos hiciéramos lo mismo. Eso era lo primero. Movíamos el cuerpo, desde la cintura hacia arriba pero solo la girábamos hacia los lados, la cabeza la movíamos hacia arriba y abajo. Nosotras, las chicas, fruncíamos los labios un poco en un beso, pero no tan pronunciado porque se vería mal y los chicos los mantenían en una fina línea recta (que no era tan fina por el labios de trucha). Will nos explicó que para movernos, porque íbamos a salir de uno en uno, Brittany le señaló que en el piso iba a haber una especie de cinta mecánica de las que se mueven sola y que cuando el último de nosotros en nuestra fila pasara entonces se detendría. Si no podían mover la cinta entonces nosotros debíamos pasar caminando sin flexionar las rodillas, lo que era incomodo, pero era la idea.

Después de media hora de practicar los movimientos sencillos, y de caminar con las piernas rectas y no flexionándolas, el Sr. Shue dijo que podíamos tomar un descanso. Y que bueno porque se me habían acalambrado. Por otro lado, los chicos que Brittany estaba enseñando a bailar no iban a terminar hasta dentro de dos horas porque sus reglas eran que cada dos horas recién tomaban un descanso a menos que sea demasiado.

Me senté en una banca bebiendo algo de agua, aunque no tenía tanta sed. Pensé que iba a sudar realmente, pero aún no he podido sudar y mucho menos sentir calor, tenía frío aún.

Volvimos a trabajar a los diez minutos, cuando mis piernas volvían a sentirse y gracias a dios. Y una hora después Brittany dejó que ellos descansara, pese a o hacer. Nada cuando me vio frotándome una pierna se nos acerco.

– ¿Ya han calentado? – Preguntó confundida.

– ¿Calentar? – Pregunté yo sorprendida.

– Sí – Asintió – Antes de hacer movimientos deben calentar. Podrían tener un desgarro – Miro a Will – Incluso aún sí solo mantienen las piernas firmes y apenas se mueven – Ella se inclino y tocó mi pantorrilla con su dedo deslizándola de arriba abajo. Sentí un escalofrío, pero no uno malo sino bueno. Se sentía bien porque era como una suave caricia – Este musculo es algo sensible, si llegaran a hacer un movimiento brusco durante este baile o cualquier otro esto les dará un desgarro y los pondría con al menos una semana sin poder caminar bien, en el peor de los casos porque en el menor serían unos días. Sin embargo aún así habría que ir al médico – Su dedo toco mi talón y sentí cosquillas – Aquí podría haber un esguince o podrían habérselo doblado

– Yo no vi que calentarán ustedes – Quinn dijo.

– No hicimos un calentamiento de correr o algo así. Solo estirar los músculos después de captaron la idea. Yo no, claro, porque ya había estado bailando así que tenía calentamiento previo desde mucho antes de las ocho de la mañana –

La miré sorprendida cuando se levantó. Debía amar bailar para saber como evitar problemas y que músculos eran los que debía tener cuidado. En todo caso era profesora de baile así que no debería sorprenderme tanto.

– Además la pierna se les acalambra muy pronto por la misma razón. Esta siendo forzada a un entrenamiento al que no está preparado – Sonrió tranquilamente – Aconsejaría un poco de estiramiento y listo

Yo sonreí tranquilamente. Nosotros siempre habíamos calentado hasta para el momento más tonto, como saltar, pero por alguna razón realmente se nos olvido. Estaba contenta con que ella se nos hubiera acercado.

– ¿Ayudas a todos tus alumnos así? –

– No. Ellos vienen preparados y calientan sin que les diga. Yo solo les muestro los pasos y ya – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Cuando son nuevos les ayudo más

Ella se alejó rápidamente y se acerco a Rachel tomándole el brazo suavemente para decirle algo. Ella asintió y luego habló para los demás, no sé que hablaban pero quería estar yo allí.

Cuando terminamos con un calentamiento sencillo seguimos con los movimientos hasta que de pronto ya no se hacía complicado caminar con las piernas flexionadas y mover las manos como si fuéramos un muñeco al que hay que darle cuerda. Yo no sabía si se debía al tiempo que pasamos haciéndolo o al calentamiento que hicimos, pero no importaba.

Poco después de eso, Brittany puso la canción en los parlantes, los cuales se encontraban colgados en la pared en lo alto. Daban un sonido profundo y habían dos grandes, puestos frente a frente y luego habían varios pequeños esparcidos por toda la sala.

No conocía la canción, pero tenía un tono bastante bueno. Ella se acerco a Rachel y a Tina. Los chicos se habían alejado y ella comenzó a enseñarle unos pasos de baile.

La canción comenzaba con un _he-he-hey_, en ese momento las chicas movían una mano mientras de a poco se ponían en cuclilla. Una vez en cuclilla, una pierna se estiraba hacia el frente y luego aprovechaban para deslizar todo el cuerpo hacia el frente. Esa parte de la canción duraba apenas unos segundos. Después cuando se mencionaba una frase que contenía la palabra _puppets,_ la cual era bastante reconocible, los chicos que hasta el momento estaban detrás de ellas como marionetas, comenzaban a moverse porque ellas rápidamente se posicionaban detrás y les hacían bailar. Antes de llegar al coro se escuchaba la frase _go_, donde Brittany nos explico a todos que tanto Rachel como Tina y la tercera persona retrocedían al ritmo de la canción desapareciendo y era nuestra entrada al mismo tiempo. Entonces comenzaba el coro y nosotros bajábamos a hacer un baile.

Esto era el primer minuto con quince segundos de la canción. Ella especifico que esta parte sería la primera que ensayaríamos en dos semanas. Luego explicaría en que constaba la primera.

Ella nos enseño a nosotros el baile que haríamos después de que saliéramos detrás del telón. Ella primero lo bailo sola, y me sentí mareada de solo verlo, luego nos enseño como hacerlo.

Había una parte en donde tenía que mover mis pies como si estuviera zapateando o algo así, no entendí bien. Pasamos, literalmente, dos horas bailando de tal manera. Ella nos enseñaba el paso con paciencia, en ocasiones dejaba de bailar y nos miraba ayudándonos a corregir los errores.

La vi sudar, mucho, porque su flequillo comenzaba a pegarse a su frente, razón por la que cada cierto tiempo le echaba una sacudida para despegarlo, seguramente le hacía cosquillas o le incomodaba. Su cola de caballo estaba tan desordenada que en un momento tuvo que soltársela y volver a hacérsela. Me pregunté si tenía tanta calor, por qué no se quitaba la sudadera. Yo había visto que cuando levantó sus brazos en una ocasión traía debajo una camisa naranja, así qué técnicamente no traía puesto solo ese brasier verde.

Admito que termine… _muerta_. No dude en desplomarme en el suelo cuando ella nos concedió un descanso después de dos horas. Los descansos después de dos horas constaban de veinte minutos, no era mucho, pero teníamos que aprovecharlos como fuera. Bebí tanta agua como pude, aunque Rachel me regañó porque si bebía demasiada entonces iba a llenarme y no podría moverme mucho.

Me senté, aún tirada en el suelo, apoyándome en mis codos y miré a Brittany que parecía concentrarse en unos pasos. Como queriendo mejorar nuestra coreografía en algún punto.

Me sorprendía la cantidad de energía que ella tenía. Desde que llegamos aquí no había tomado ni un solo descanso salvo los momentos que tenía para hablar con los chicos, pero aún así se movía al hablar. Y eso que ella ya estaba bailando antes de que nosotros llegáramos, además nos dio a entender que estaba bailando desde las ocho de la mañana.

En algún momento cuando dio un giro cayo al suelo de cara y por suerte puso sus manos antes de darse un buen golpe en ese lindo rostro. Yo me puse de pie enseguida y mis amigos la miraron sorprendido, pero fue Will quién se acerco a ella ayudándola a pararse. Sonreía, para mi sorpresa. Se frotó las rodillas y luego se puso en pie, Will le había pedido que tomara un descanso pero ella insistió en que todo estaba bien.

Yo me preocupe un poco y cuando me dirigía hacia ella, me detuvo una mano. Volteé encontrándome con Rachel que me daba una de sus miradas significativas que realmente nunca me interesaron. Ella seguía pendiente de todo lo que hiciera con referencia a la profesora bailarina.

Brittany bebió algo de su botella de agua por unos segundos y luego se puso en pie. Llamó a Rachel y a Tina diciendo que iban a seguir con el baile, osea que terminaban nuestros descansos. A mi grupo le pidió seguir con los pasos que acababa de enseñarnos y a los chicos marionetas de hilos les dijo que lanzarse al suelo, como una caída, pero que fuera suave. De tal modo en que pareciera que son muñecos reales.

Quedaban dos horas restantes así que mi mente solo podía pensar: _Vamos Santana, puedes hacerlo. Queda poco._ Era más fácil de pensar que de hacer. Estúpido cerebro.

Esperaba que al salir de esto pudiera tomar una ducha verdaderamente larga y lanzarme a mi cama, porque realmente necesitaba un descanso de dieciséis horas por lo menos. Y así pase mi mañana hasta las dos de la tarde. Cuando todo acabo yo prácticamente me estaba arrastrando por el suelo, de hecho Sam lo hacía y se sujetaba del pie de Rachel que se reía mientras intentaba caminar.

Me reí y luego camine hasta Brittany que estaba revisando unas cosas en su mochila.

– Te miro… – Ella me miró confundida –…y me das calor…, más del que ya tengo

– Uhm – Ella me sonrió – No se siente tanta calor como crees

– ¿Por qué usas esa sudadera? Aquí debe estar por sobre treinta grados – Dije – Tenemos suerte de estar vivos

Chasqueó la lengua y bebió un sorbo de su agua – De hecho el cuerpo humano resiste hasta los cuarenta y dos grados. Sobre eso, estaríamos muertos – Ella señaló las ventanas – Tampoco estamos a treinta porque las ventanas han estado abiertas toda la mañana. Es tu cuerpo el que está caliente y te hace sentir en un horno

Sonreí – Siempre supe que mi canción era _Girl on fire_, aunque te veo y pienso que es la tuya –

Brittany secó el sudor de su cuello con una toalla roja pequeña que saco de su mochila. Estábamos sentadas en una de las bancas. Las cuales parecían gradas de estadio.

– Espera, ¿dices que soy sexy? Porque prácticamente eso dice la canción – Ella me miro seria. Mi corazón latió asustado por un segundo.

– No. No. No. Me refería al fuego, calor… – Dije rápidamente. Ella se rió y asintió.

– Pero soy sexy – Dijo en un momento de orgullo y narcicismo. Me reí, sobre todo porque tenía ganas de corroborarle lo mucho que me parecía sexy.

– Oye, la canción, nunca la había escuchado, pero se notaba genial – Dije sonriendo – Y, pese a que no me pusiste delante en el escenario y me toca bailar con Kurt, puedo decir que ha estado bien

– Creo que Kurt tiene pasos… extraños – Dijo pensativa – Pero te puse con él por esa razón. Al ser puppets, se llevarán bien, y solo hacen un paso juntos. No te quejes

Me reí entre dientes. Rachel se quejó con Quinn sobre no sé así que me puse en pie y sonreí.

– Necesito una ducha y una siesta de dieciséis horas. No sé como pudiste bailar seis horas sin descanso. Fue fantástico – Dije.

Ella se encogió de hombros poniéndose en pie, miro a mis amigos y a mí – Hay unas duchas aquí por si las quieren usar. En el primer piso, corredor de la derecha a la recepción donde está el mostrador. Usen las escaleras que los llevaran a dos puertas. Chicos y chicas. Duchas, camerinos e incluso casilleros por si les molesta dejar sus cosas aquí.

La miré sorprendida. Ella me sonrió tranquilamente y luego se dirigió a la salida. Yo poco después me dirigí detrás de ella junto a Fabray, quién dijo que se daría una ducha en su casa, de hecho todos lo haríamos porque ignorábamos el hecho de que hubieran duchas aquí.

Cuando llegue a la primera planta me detuve a mitad de la escalera observando a Brittany que estaba con un chico de cabello castaño largo hasta el mentón. Tenía una mirada extraña en la que llevaba una falsa sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Sorprendentemente, tenían la misma estatura, aunque parecía que él era apenas uno centímetros más alto. Por la forma en que ella le miraba supe que se trataba de su novio, el no me agradaba incluso sin conocerlo.

Intenté ignorarlos hasta que saliéramos pero era un tanto difícil si él chico estaba justo en la entradas mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. No me gustó la mirada que le daba porque esa sonrisa parecía tan falsa que incluso se notaba que ocultaba algo.

Brittany espero a que todos hubiéramos salido para cerrar el estudio y luego se despidió yéndose con él. Yo estaba echando humo y al parecer algunos se dieron cuenta porque Kurt no dejaba de decir que había algo en ese chico que no le inspiraba confianza. Yo también lo sentía, a parte de mis indudables celos.

Fui con Mercedes en el auto de ella y con mis demás amigos, tal y como nos vinimos. Pensándolo bien ya era hora de que rentáramos un auto nosotros incluso si no podíamos comprar uno. Llegue a casa y me di una ducha después de Kurt, finalmente solo caí rendida en mi cama.

No podía dormir como quería, de hecho, porque el pensamiento de Brittany y su novio, la sola imagen, daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Ese chico no parecía ser sincero y a ella parecía gustarle él, por la sonrisa atontada que le daba. Entonces recordé que Kurt dijo que no le inspiraba confianza, pero él no metería sus nariz en algo así.

Arrastré mis pies hasta donde estuviera Kurt, que por suerte fue en el living. Me senté a su lado y le pregunté a que se refería con eso que dijo y él se encogió de hombros.

– Esa sonrisa era falsa. Tú lo notaste. Creo que hasta ella lo notó – Dijo tranquilo – Seguramente oculta algo

– ¿Algo cómo qué? –

– ¿Qué sabré yo si no lo conozco? Ni siquiera nos lo presentó – Dijo despreocupado – Como sea, aléjate de ella. No vaya a ser que algo malo suceda

– Pero él… – Intente decirle algo, pero no pude. Por otro lado, tenía razón. Si me involucraba demasiado con ella de cierta forma entonces solo causaría problemas entre todos, pero no dejaba de pensar en que algo andaba mal con ese chico. Tal vez no era nada y le ocultaba algo sencillo como romper un objeto favorito de ella y yo me estoy haciendo ilusiones o algo.

Continuará…

* * *

Canción: _sharp as a razor_ de _McClain Sister _

Bueno, gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste.

Dejen Reviews


	4. ¿Quién le ha hecho daño?

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

4

Al día siguiente, el domingo, todos estábamos sentados en el suelo del estudio de baile en silencio y pensando en algo que hacer. Sucede que Rachel había entrado en la página del concurso para revisar unos detalles cuando se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado la fecha del concurso a dos semanas. Es decir, lo que debía ser ocho semanas se transformaron en dos. La semana que entraba era el único y la última que teníamos para practicar.

Brittany también había estado pensando un poco sobre este asunto, pero no se calentaba la cabeza tanto como nosotros. Ella y Will estaban sentados en unas bancas, las últimas de la fila que incluso estaban más altas. Solo eran cuatro bancas a decir verdad y la última fila era la más alta.

– Encima nos falta a uno más – Dijo Puck tranquilo.

– He llamado a Sugar, Rory e incluso a Finn pero ellos no pueden – Rachel sacudió la cabeza – Si no encontramos a una persona para mañana entonces todo se vendría para abajo porque tenemos una semana más para practicar

– ¿Por qué llamaste a Finn? – Arrugué la nariz.

– Porque no sabía a quién más pedirle ayuda – Suspiró – Pero no quiso escucharme, sigue enojado

Suspiré de mala gana pensando un poco. Miré a Brittany y sonreí para hablar con un tono de broma – ¿Acaso no tienes bailarines que nos prestes? –

Como ella se encontraba hablando con Will apenas levanto la mirada para verme, sonrió tranquila y Will le asintió. Ambos se pusieron en pie y caminaron hasta nosotros.

– No es necesario – Will dijo tranquilo. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Brittany – Les presentó a su nueva compañera de baile

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y luego sonreí de a poco. Ella iba a bailar con nosotros, ósea que iba a estar en nuestro grupo finalmente. Era increíble, tal vez podría tener un número de baile con ella. Sería fantástico ser llevada por esos pies.

– Estuvimos hablando y aún si consiguieran a alguien mañana mismo sería muy difícil para él aprender los pasos de golpe, aún cuando llevábamos dos clases y a menos que sea bailarín profesional dudó que pueda hacerlo, además como se trata de una competencia en la que solo van profesionales las reglas dicen que deben tener al menos a uno que lo sea. Así que después de hablar decidimos que lo mejor era que yo tomara el puesto que quedaba hasta que encuentren a alguien para las selecciones, si pasamos las eliminatorias – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Es un giro bastante grande, pero lo haremos bien – Dijo sonriendo Tina – Gracias por hacerlo

Ella asintió.

Brittany dio un aplauso – Okey, tenemos solo una semana más para practicar así que hay que ponernos más firmes. En tres días no vamos a lograr mucho así que vamos a alargar las clases. Durante la semana, todos los días a las ocho salvo por el fin de semana. No mentiré, estarán horrible de agotados, pero con el tiempo su cuerpo va a comenzar a acostumbrarse si no lo está ya –

Todos asentimos. Ella sonrió y luego miró a Will sería que le asentía. Nos miró.

– Okey, chicos. Ustedes saben que no estamos acostumbrados a bailes tan agitados como éste, pero sé que podemos hacerlo. Ustedes han sido fantásticos desde que los conozco y siempre se han esforzado al máximo así que sé que podrán hacerlo –

Todos asentimos con una sonrisa, pronto Will miró a Brittany que sonreía. Ella se quito una chaqueta de mezclilla que traía puesta. Aún usaba unos jeans así que dijo que iría a cambiarse por algo mucho más cómodo. Mientras esperábamos, Rachel comenzó a tomar el control de la situación. Ella nos miraba a todos mientras su boca hablaba y hablaba. Cuando ella dijo algo sobre sí misma me cansé, me puse en pie y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente: _Okey, ¿saben qué? Tú estás loca y voy a matarte_. Lo que sucedió después de eso fue que todos intentaron detenerme formándose un caos bastante grande. Incluso el Sr. Shue intentaba detenerme mientras Rachel gritaba asustada.

Fue entonces que me detuve cuando Brittany subió las escaleras y nos miro confundida. Dejamos de pelear al poco tiempo y ella nos miro aún extrañada y confundida.

– Okey, vamos a… bailar – Dijo nerviosa confundida.

Estuvimos practicando los pasos sencillos de baile, separados. Brittany dijo que bailaríamos en conjunto, el baile que todos hacíamos, el martes porque aún estaba sacándole algo de brillo y necesitaba que estuviera listo. La verdad es que haberle pedido que nos ayudará fue lo mejor porque ella prácticamente se está haciendo cargo de elegir los pasos de baile y todo, además bailaría con nosotros. No es mala idea que ella bailara con nosotros, pero aún así necesitamos a uno más porque ella dijo que solo bailaría una canción. Es decir, teníamos tres semanas para conseguir a alguien más.

Después de la lección sencilla de hoy, la cual duró apenas tres horas, Brittany fue la primera en irse y nos hizo apurarnos. Según ella tenía algo importante que hacer así que apenas nos echó del lugar cerró.

No sé a donde iba con tanta prisa, pero nosotros aprovechamos de ir a desayunar, aunque ya lo habíamos hecho de todos modos, a un lugar cercano. Una local de café de hecho.

Pedí café helado eso sí porque como habíamos bailado un poco tenía calor. En cuanto a mis compañeros algunos pidieron lo mismo otros no. Y ahí estábamos, los once reunidos en dos mesas juntas hablando como siempre y divirtiéndonos.

Puck no dejaba de insinuar que Brittany seguramente le amaba, creo que honestamente trataba de poner celosa a Quinn ya que ella solo rodaba los en ocasiones le daba golpes. Rachel hablaba y hablaba sin cesar de la competencia de baile y sobre como deberíamos bailar. Realmente estaba estresada de solo escuchar su voz.

Debería mudarme, así no la escucho más. Pero honestamente, aunque quisiera, no podría pagar un departamento sola. Quinn vivía en las instalaciones universitarias, Mercedes y Tina vivían bajo el mismo techo, Puck, Blaine, Mike y Artie tenían un departamento de hombres al que jamás me dejarían entrar. Mi única opción eran las Gemelas Olsen.

– Yo pienso, y es sincero, que el baile es bueno – Puck dijo – Aunque hacer de muñequitos me hace pensar en que me veré gay

– Seguro que te verás gay vestido con una camisa blanca, maquillado de blanco con pómulos ruborizados y pantaloncillos con tirantes – Bebí de mi café.

– Eso es tiroles – Dijo riendo Kurt – El vestuario debe ser algo más… elegante

– Somos muñecos – Dije – Así va a vestirnos ella. Yo lo sé

– Ya, ni que fueras psíquica –

– Tengo un tercer ojo mexicano que todo lo ve. Sé que va a suceder – Dije con orgullo – Y apostaré de ser necesario

– Estupendo. Apostemos – Dijo Puck emocionado – Veinte dólares cada uno

– Hecho, pero me vas a tener que pagar – Dije sonriendo – Porque voy a ganar

Sonreí cuando él sonrió también. Kurt también entró en la puesta ciegamente, así que sabía que tenía listo para mi bolsillo cuarenta dólares.

Me estiré en mi lugar y luego recargue contra la silla más de lo debido. Volví a pensar en ella e intentar saber a donde pudo haber ido con tanta prisa. Ese mismo día ella no había estado practicando. Había llegado a tiempo, incluso unos pocos minutos después que nosotros y apenas nos hizo bailar hoy. La noté algo distraída a decir verdad.

Tras esto nosotros seguimos bailando pero en casa de nosotros (Kurt, Rachel y mía) porque creíamos que debíamos hacer todo para ganar y eso implicaba no perder mucho tiempo. Desconocía el número de Brittany para avisarle y que viniera a ayudarnos, pero según Quinn no interesaba porque solos podíamos hacerlo.

Cuando llegó el lunes yo estaba trabajando en Spoothlight. Pase todo el día recibiendo órdenes y entregando comida junto con Kurt hasta que vi una cabellera azul cruzar por la entrada. Me fije en que solo podía ser de una persona.

– Es Dani – Kurt susurró en mi oído. Yo le di una mirada molesta y luego volteé a mirar a Dani que había vuelto otra vez. Me sorprendí de verla nuevamente. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo en que no la veía.

Ella camino hacia nosotros sonriendo con emoción. Forcé mi mejor sonrisa para recibirla, mientras tanto Kurt sonreía agradablemente.

– Ay, hola chicos. Mírense hace tiempo que no los veía – Dijo ella sonriendo – ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres meses? ¿Dos meses?

– Tres meses – Murmuré. Ella sabía que eran tres meses, eso yo también lo sabía porque fue la última que nos vimos, cuando terminamos.

Kurt carraspeó – ¿Y bien, cómo estuvo la gira? –

– Ah, impresionante – Sonrió apoyándose en el mostrador – Les traje unos obsequios de cada parada, pero se ha me han quedado en el auto. Luego se los entregaré

– Genial – Sonreí.

– ¿Y que me cuentan ustedes? –

– Rachel nos arrastró a un concurso de canto y baile – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Ah, suena genial – Sonrió ella. Me miró tranquila.

– Oye, tengo una idea. Tú eres una profesional, ¿no? Trabajas con una compañía disquera y cosas así, pero eres profesional cantando – Ella asintió y yo supe enseguida hacia donde iba Kurt – tú podrías ayudarnos –

– Eh – Miré a Kurt sorprendida.

– Sí, es que nos falta un bailarín. Verás, hay una chica, nuestra profesora, pero ella solo va a bailar la primera canción con nosotros y para la segunda, si logramos pasar, entonces nos faltaría alguien. Puedes hacerlo bien – Dijo sonriendo Kurt.

– Uhm, bailar, eh – Pensó – No sé si sea lo mío

– Es lo tuyo – Kurt asintió – El espectáculo. Vamos, nos serías de gran ayuda

Ella sonrió y luego asintió – Eso podría ser bueno. Sí, por qué no –

– Uy – Le di un golpe a Kurt y le indiqué que se acercará a la cocina y luego le seguí excusándome con Dani.

– ¿Qué estás planeando? Esto va a ser de lo más incomodo – Dije.

– Brittany no va a bailar en todas las canciones, solo en una y necesitamos ayuda. Ella es la respuesta. Es como un ángel caído del cielo –

– Kurt – Solté entre dientes.

Volvimos a salir cuando Dani nos llamó y nuevamente le di mi mejor sonrisa forzada. Yo estaba segura de que sería el momento más incomodo de mi vida. La chica que quería tratar de impresionar y mi ex. Wow. De todos modos, Dani dijo que iría con nosotros a ver uno de los ensayos, más especifico el de hoy.

El día siguió adelante y yo seguía sirviendo comida en las mesas. Al llegar el momento en que debíamos ir al estudio fuimos con Dani, quién no dejaba de hablar con Kurt emocionada sobre algunas cosas referente a la gira. Yo estaba apenas escuchando ya que no dejaba de pensar en que esto era muy extraño.

Cuando Dani y yo terminamos habíamos acordado ser amigas de una u otra forma, y estaba debe ser la otra forma, aunque aún me sentía extraña con ella cerca de mí, y tal vez no tengo novia ahora, pero más extraño me era pensar que Brittany y ella estarían en la misma habitación.

Camine en silencio, sin pensar tanto en la situación y entonces llegamos. Dani se rió del nombre del estudio de baile, el cual era EL GATO DANZARIN. Yo en un principio no entendía por qué le habrían puesto así, entonces conocí al gato de Brittany y pensé que seguramente le puso el nombre por él aún cuando Tubbington no baila.

Entramos en el lugar y me fije que la chica que siempre estaba esperado en el mostrado ahora no estaba. Se me hizo algo raro, sobre todo porque el local igual seguía abierto y había un guardia de seguridad. De todos modos subimos sin decir nada y nos encontramos con los demás.

Todos saludaron a Dani con emoción, excepto Rachel que le sonrió y luego se me acerco. Esperamos un tiempo a que Brittany llegara pero tras diez minutos de espera, Will nos dijo que era mejor empezar mientras tanto. Comencé a preocuparme porque mientras bailábamos comenzó a pasar una hora, otra vez no estaba. Luego pasaron dos horas y no llegaba. Brittany no solía tardarse tanto (salvo por el primer día, pero eso fue algo personal según dijo).

Al cabo de cuatro horas ya todos habían asegurado que ella jamás aparecería. Seguimos bailando hasta que ya no sabíamos que hacer. Yo me aburrí de tanto zapatear sin encontrar el ritmo, porque necesitaba ayuda, y me preocupaba Brittany así que tras pelear un poco con Rachel tome mis cosas y me fui.

* * *

Caminando llegue al departamento de Brittany preocupada y entré en el edificio. Presione el número ocho y espere.

La música del ascensor era horrible, muy horrible. Era una melodía chirriante que fácilmente se podía quedársete pegada, pero para mal. Cuando se detuvo en el piso 8 jamás me sentí tan feliz de no escuchar música en mi vida. Intenté recordar el número de la puerta de Brittany, pero no lo recordaba sin embargo sí sabía en lugar estaba ubicada la puerta de Brittany.

Golpeé varias veces esperando a que me abriera, pero ella no me abría. Toque un botón en la pared esperando que fuera el timbre y no la luz del pasillo, pero tampoco paso nada. Mi celular comenzó a sonar así que volví a golpear y mientras esperaba respondí a la llamada.

– _¿Dónde te has metido? _– Era Rachel, y sonaba preocupada.

– Estoy frente a la puerta de Brittany – Respondí – ¿No te parece raro que no se haya presentado a cuatro horas? No me digas que ella ya ha llegado

– _No, no está aquí. Un momento, ¿cómo sabes donde vive ella? _– Preguntó sorprendida.

– Es una larga historia que no pienso contarte – Dije – Dios. No me abre la puerta, tal vez no este aquí

– _Dani me ha preguntado por qué estabas tan preocupada por Brittany. Ya sabes que ella no le conoce aún, así que la llamado "la profesora." _–

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Qué le has dicho? –

– _Nada. Le dije que debía ser su imaginación. Que te habías ido porque estabas aburrida ya que sin un profesor no tenías ni idea de que hacer y no querías perder el tiempo aquí _–

– Técnicamente es verdad – Dije. Golpeé mi puño contra la puerta nuevamente y esperé – Realmente creo que no está aquí

– _Bien, entonces vete a casa o si te vas a otro lado no te metas en problemas. Nosotros nos estamos yendo, pensamos en que tenías algo de razón. Sin profesor no podemos hacer nada y Will nos ha dicho que era lo mejor por ahora _–

Asentí aunque no pudiera verme – Creo que iré a casa ahora. Vale, adiós –

– _Adiós _–

Tras colgar la llamada me quede mirando la puerta de Brittany y a no ser que mi memoria me hubiera fallado tal vez me equivoque de puerta. De todos modos decidí irme. Tome el elevador y baje a la primera planta. Al llegar abajo comencé a dirigirme a la salida cuando me detuve en la puerta, me fije en que había una persona tras un mostrador o algo así y me acerque. Detrás de ella había cientos de números con un pequeño botón o algo.

– Disculpa, ¿sabes si la chica del 803 salió temprano o no? –

Ella parecía sorprendida, pensó un poco y luego frunció el ceño.

– Ella es rubia de ojos azules –

– Creo que necesito más información –

Pensé en algo más. No creo que decirle que es bailarina ayude así que… ¡Es cierto! Sonreí – Creo que es holandesa. Tiene un acento –

Ella sonrió – ¿Hablas de la bailarina? –

Menuda sorpresa. Así que sí sabía que ella era bailarina.

– Sí – Dije – ¿Sabes sí está?

Pensó un poco la chica y luego chasqueó los dedos – Creo que no ha salido – Ella le silbó al guardia de seguridad que se acercó – ¿Recuerdas a la rubia bailarina, la que ayuda a los pequeños los domingos por la tarde?

– Ah, te refieres a Brittany – Sonrió el hombre de seguridad – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Esta joven está preguntando por ella –

El pensó un poco – Sí, ayer la vi entrar. Parecía apurada –

– ¿En serio? – Dije. Él asintió.

– Pero hoy no la he visto en todo el día desde ayer en la mañana, en la tarde tampoco la vi salir. Creo que está en su casa seguramente, lo que es raro debido a que suele irse muy temprano porque ella da clases de baile – Pensó un poco el chico – Y ahora que lo pienso, los domingos en la tarde enseña a bailar a unos niños del edificio, pero no se ha presentado ayer

Entonces ella estaba aquí todavía. Le di las gracias al hombre y volví a subir a su departamento para seguir golpeando. Estaba preocupada por Brittany porque realmente no tenía ni idea de que le estaba sucediendo. Por lo que entendí ella llego ayer temprano, cuando se escapó de la práctica, y no ha salido desde entonces. Ni ha ido a trabajar. Debí haberle preguntado al hombre en el estudio.

Tengo una idea.

Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Rachel. Ella me dijo que aún se encontraba a unas cuadras del estudio de baile y que se devolvería. Cuando lo hizo le preguntó al guardia y él le dijo que nunca se apareció en la mañana. Fruncí el ceño cortando la llamada dejando a Rachel con la palabra en la boca.

Algo estaba sucediendo aquí y tal vez no era nada bueno. Pensé en lo peor. Un asalto. Un accidente. Lo que sea, pero no me rendí a seguir golpeando. Si ella estaba dentro entonces me abriría, se cansaría de escuchar que alguien le molestaba y lo haría.

Entonces, sucedió, la puerta se abrió un poco. Comencé a pensar que le di con fuerza y rompí las bisagras, pero al abrirla lentamente me encontré con el gato de Brittany sentado a unos pasos de la entrada. Me miraba fijo.

¿Cómo lo hizo?

Él maulló un poco y luego corrió por el corredor hasta girar en la derecha hacia las habitaciones. Yo entré lentamente, confundida y al dar unos pasos escuche algo crujir bajo mis pies así que baje a mirar y me encontré con cristales. Observé la mesita en donde Brittany solía dejar las llaves y me encontré con todas las estatuas que ella tenía rotas, muchas en el suelo, el mismo espejo estaba quebrado. Me quede sorprendida. Quizá le habían entrado a robar.

Camine despacio y sin hacer ruido por la casa. Antes de entrar en el corredor hacia las habitaciones, me fije en la sala principal de Brittany. Estaba desordenado. Los retratos de fotos tirados en el suelo y algunos cojines en cualquier lugar. Me preocupe bastante así que rápidamente hice mi camino hacia las habitaciones. Dos de ellas estaban cerradas y una tenía la puerta entreabierta: la que estaba al final del pasillo. Vi la cola del gato desaparecer allí así que supe que esa era la de Brittany.

Camine allí y abrí la puerta lentamente hasta sorprenderme por lo que vi.

Era todo un desastre la habitación. Había algunos vidrios en el suelo. Objetos tirados. Las sabanas, frazadas y edredón de la cama estaban tirados en el suelo y el cuerpo de Brittany… dios, ella estaba allí en echa un ovillo en su cama. Miraba hacia la nada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y cansados, abrazaba una almohada como si fuera un tipo de consuelo.

Había estado llorando.

Continuará…

* * *

A mis lectores, gracias por los comentarios y por la oportunidad que le están dando este fics. También, sus comentarios me sacan una sonrisa y quiero agradecerles todo lo que dicen.

Dejen Reviews


	5. Escuchamos la canción por primera vez

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

5

Yo aún no concebía lo que había sucedido, pero mi corazón se había estrujado al ver a Brittany en su cama. Yo me acerqué rápidamente a ella y le llamé varias veces, apenas levantó la cabeza y al verme me abrazó enseguida buscando a alguien que le diera consuelo.

Rompió en un llanto y sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé con fuerza. Estuvimos un tiempo allí, ella seguía llorando como si eso fuera lo único. Se veía débil, pero sobre todo se veía rota, destruida y me dio pena. Le froté el brazo con suavidad.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté suavemente. Ella alzó la vista para verme y luego sollozo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

– Yo lo sabía… sabía… – Siguió sollozando. Sentí mi cuello húmedo, pero no me importaba – no quería verlo… lo sabía y no quería verlo… él… ella… … … … me engañaron…

La abracé con más fuerza tras esto. No estaba segura de que sucedía, pero sentí algo de rabia, con cuidado seguí frotándole el brazo y le besé la cabeza intentando calmarla. El gato me miraba retorciendo la cola de un lado a otro. Me acomodé un poco en la cama de modo en que ella seguía acostada, pero me abrazaba con fuerza.

Infierno, si alguna vez había soñado con tenerla a ella en un abrazo y en mi cama no era esta la forma. Sin duda no era esta. Cuando dejo de sollozar se quedo allí, con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho y sin decir nada. Jugué con su cabello peinándolo con suavidad y acariciando su brazo un poco. Me sorprendía lo que se sentía tenerla de esta forma en brazos. Aunque lo hubiera disfrutado más si ella no hubiera estado llorando tanto.

– No pensé que fuera a suceder – Habló con un tono tembloroso y algo quebrado, su voz denotaba mucha tristeza. Alguien le había hecho daño – era nuestro aniversario… Pensé que podíamos arreglar las cosas, yo sabía que la relación estaba mal, pero quería arreglarlo… – Murmuró. Seguí jugando con su cabello y escuchando mi entras le acariciaba el brazo. Ella se aferró más a mí –…siempre estuvo engañándome… con ella… era mi mejor amiga… la única…

Sentí coraje de solo escuchar esas palabras. Ahora caía en lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía mucho del chico con el que ella estaba saliendo y solo los había visto una vez juntos, ni siquiera recordaba la cara del tipo, pero sentí coraje de solo pensar que alguien pudiera engañar a una chica tan dulce y tierna. Ella, acababa de decir que era su única amiga y con la única persona a la que le había visto conversar amigablemente, la única con la que se reía de vez en cuando era la chica que estaba en la recepción del estudio. Estaba segura, casi segura, de que era ella. Entonces… que coraje…

Brittany siguió abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo no hice nada más que devolverle el abrazo. Por lo que pude imaginar, ella no había dormido pese a que se encontraba débil y cansada. Le faltaba un hombro para llorar, alguien la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Y ahí estaba yo. ¿Casualidad? No lo sé, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en ella.

La acurruque junto a mí y luego la besé en la frente. Ella no dijo nada y al poco se quedo dormida. Me fije en su mirada pacifica y dulce mirada mientras dormía. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, que realmente no me cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía hacerle daño a una criatura tan dulce. Nunca lo iba a entender.

Con cuidado me levanté de la cama sin despertar a Brittany, ella siguió acostada y dormida. Abrazaba a una almohada, y con un silbido suave hice que el gato dejara de mirarnos y subiera a acurrucarse junto a ella. Me fije en que traía puesto unos zapatos, de hecho ella vestía con la última ropa que vi que usaba. Unos pantalones cortos deportivos y una camiseta ajustada. Traía puesta unas deportivas así que por el momento se veía bien si no limpiaba los vidrios.

Camine hasta la cocina con cuidado y revise los cajones buscando té. Logré encontrar dos cajas de té uno que tenía sabor y otro que no. Pensé que algo de hierbas podría ayudar más, pero no tenía de eso así que abrí el que tenía sabor a frambuesa y luego puse agua en el hervidor. Mientras eso se calentaba salí a revisar el corredor. Busqué una pala y una escoba en el lavadero y luego barrí los trozos de vidrios. Tampoco quería que ese gato gordo se clavara alguno y si no lo había hecho ya entonces pronto lo haría.

Cuando el agua paró tomé una taza, que tenía celeste que tenía un patito amarillo con un globo de dialogo y decía: Cuack, cuack, sonríe, cuack, cuak.

Me sacó una sonrisa así que imagino que la taza logró su cometido. Mientras estaba preparando el té escuche unos pasos y volteé a ver. Brittany estaba en la entrada recargada contra el marco. Me miró con una sonrisa suave y luego se sentó en la banca de granito. Termine de hacer dos tazas de té y luego me senté frente a ella entregándole la taza.

– Pensaba que podría hacerte sentir mejor –

– Me hace sentir mejor que estés aquí – Sonrió ella con lejanía, pero sincera. Sopló el humo en la taza y luego bebió un poco – Gracias por haber venido. Siento mucho haberme ido del entrenamiento ayer y no haber asistido hoy

– No te preocupes – Sonreí – Lo que importa es que tú estás bien. Pensé que algo malo te había sucedido, algo realmente malo. Casi pensé que… no lo sé… alguien había entrado a robar o algo

Ella soltó una risita suave – Tuvimos una pelea… – Suspiro. Pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello, que en mi opinión aún seguía viéndose sexy – Supongo que es mi culpa. Debí de haber imaginado que algo así sucedía. Solía dejarme plantada de vez en cuando y siempre me compraba un ramo de rosas para compensarlo prometiendo que no lo haría más, pero volvía a suceder. Y Nina siempre me decía que no podía estar conmigo en los mismos días que él me plantaba o no estaba disponible

Hice una mueca – ¿Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos? – Yo realmente no sabía que decir para hacerla sentir bien, es decir, en la preparatoria yo rompía corazones, no me lo rompían a mí. Ni siquiera me dolió cuando terminamos Dani y yo, bueno no tanto como debería. Fue un dolor pasajero.

– Dos años – Murmuró suspirando – Cuando llegué a Nueva York conocí a Nina por accidente. Choqué con ella y me lleve unas cosas suyas, luego al devolvérselas nos hicimos amigas. Dos años después me presentó a Jared, mi novio o ex novio, de a poco comenzamos a salir –

– ¿No has vivido en Nueva York toda tu vida? – La miré sorprendida.

Ella se rió – No –

– Pero tu acento apenas se nota –

Ella se rió nuevamente – Nací en Amsterdam, una ciudad en Holanda. Viví allí mi niñez y luego mis padres se mudaron aquí a causa de un empleo. Viví en Lima, Ohio un año y al siguiente en Los Ángeles. Buenas playas – Asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha, luego rió – Cuando cumplí diecisiete vine a Nueva York. Ya me había graduado entonces y a la semana de haber llegado conocí a Nina. Era tan agradable. Mi única amiga

– Vaya amiga resulto ser – Bufé de mala gana.

Ella sonrió aún con dulzura – Ojalá lo hubiera sabido, bueno, creo que siempre lo supe pero no quería aceptarlo –

– ¿Sabes que creo? –

– ¿Qué las casas de hadas son unos árboles verdes que las personas se comen? –

Fruncí el ceño confundida – Esos son brócolis – Parpadeó confundida también, pero con inocencia, sacudí la cabeza y sonreí tomando su mano y apretándola un poco – Que él no te merece

Ella sonrió moviendo su mano para poder tomar la taza y beber un poco de té – Eso no puedes saberlo. Tal vez yo no era suficiente para él y por eso decidió engañarme. Siempre le molesto que usara mi tiempo en enseñar danza. También odiaba que a veces actuara como una niña. Yo no lo merecía a él –

Recordé el día en que fuimos al parque de diversiones, oh bien, ella me arrastro a mí. Había visto un lado tierno de ella que me había cautivado. Encontraba tierno eso.

– No – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza – Él no te merece a ti. Eres dulce y tierna, a mí me gusta eso. El día en que me arrastraste a ese parque de diversiones actuaste como una niña, casi me pareció que era niñera, pero fue el mejor día que había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Me divertí a tu lado. Si él cree que puede reemplazar a una chica adorable, apasionada por lo que le gusta y todo lo demás que hagas está equivocado. Porque es lo que eres y no puede cambiar eso

– Nadie me había dicho algo así – Sonrió a través de la taza – Excepto eso de la niñera. Mi hermana menor dice que ella es más madura que yo y es mi niñera a veces

– Pues tu hermana no sabe de que habla – Sonreí bebí de la taza y pensé en cambiar el tema – Escuché que te graduaste a lo dieciséis. Un año antes. Eso es... wow... sorprendente

– Sí – Gruñó – Al parecer soy la persona más inteligente de nuestra generación – No se veía muy contenta – Me gradué un año antes y me ofrecieron una beca completa para estudiar en M.I.T

Casi me atraganto con mi té al escuchar eso. La miré sorprendida y ella asintió para corroborarlo entonces suspiro de mala gana bebiendo de su taza de té.

– Estuve estudiando unos meses, pero me aburrí, y decidí venirme aquí. No sabía que hacer exactamente, excepto bailar así que decidí instalarme con un estudio de baile. El gato danzarín. Mis padres me pagaron el departamento así que solo me quedaba conseguir un empleo, logré reunirlo suficiente y entonces renté el estudio. Un año después el dueño me lo vendió y en unos meses más será mío por completo –

– Eso es fantástico – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí, eso creo. ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó.

– Bien, uh, nací en Lima Ohio, en un barrio llamado Heigth, es algo peligroso – Me reí – Estudie en McKinley High

– No me digas, mi prima estudia allí – Sonrió ella – Se llama Quinn

Fruncí el ceño confundida. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio. Sonreí también – Al terminar los estudios entre en Lousiville, la universidad de allí y estuve unos meses antes de abandonarla y venirme a Nueva York. Me fui a vivir con Rachel y Kurt y aún vivo con ellos. Sí, no es una vida muy interesante, pero es mi vida

– No me digas. Eres latina, ¿no? – La miré sorprendida y ella rió – Te escuche maldecir en español

– ¿Sabes español? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– No, pero tenías un tono de voz tan enojado que supuse que era un improperio – Se rió ligeramente.

Por un momento bastante largo seguimos hablando de nuestras vidas y ella sin duda se veía mucho mejor. Ya no parecía para nada triste por el patán que la engaño. Tampoco quería saber los detalles, pero creo que ella menciono antes que los había encontrado juntos. De ser así, yo tampoco querría las sabanas en mi cama, iuh.

Me contó algunas cosas de su vida y yo de la mía y fue sensacional. De alguna manera conectamos muy bien. Después de dos tazas de té seguimos hablando un poco y finalmente la ayude a poner en orden las cosas. Ella se había disculpado con su gato por no haberle dado de desayunar o algo así.

Me encontraba limpiando en la sala principal mientras ella lanzaba sus sabanas a lavadora. Tras recoger los cristales me fije en las fotos que ella había roto, eran de ella con el chico que yo había visto en el estudio de baile. Así que yo estaba en lo correcto, eh. Era su novio.

Por un lado me sentía bien de saber que ahora estaba soltera, esto implicaba sin duda que Santana López podía acercarse a ella, pero no quería presionarla o asustarla, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban las chicas. Podía ser bisexual. Mejor era dejar que las cosas fluyan y sigan su curso.

"_Si ha de ser, sucederá." _

Ordene un poco y antes de verla cruzar la puerta. Ella se había cambiado de ropa seguramente en el momento en que entró a sacar las sabanas y el edredón. Ahora vestía con una polera holgada de color lila con algunas partes celeste pálidas, eran como manchas pero se veía muy bien. También usaba una falda larga que tenía un corte ladeado pasando la rodilla izquierda y unas botas. Sonrió tranquilamente tomando algunos porta retrato y luego lo tiro a la basura, donde estaban los cristales más grande que no podían ser aspirados.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarme, de verdad no tenías que hacerlo – Dijo sonriendo.

– Está bien – Sonreí – Es placer

Ella miró una foto y sonrió con melancolía – Siempre me había gustado ésta foto. La tomamos en nuestra primera cita – La lanzó lentamente a la basura – Ahora solo es un recuerdo roto de lo bueno que fue

Sonreí suavemente. Lancé un cojín al sofá y luego me pare frente a ella.

– Debo ser patética llorando por alguien que me engaño, ¿cierto? –

– No. Eres una chica fantástica, Britt, lo digo en serio – Sonreí – Y cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente sabría que eres única. Estoy segura de que hay mucha gente que estaría encantado de salir contigo

– ¿Puck? –

Me reí – No lo sé, él y Quinn tienen una extraña relación. Diría que intenta ponerla celosa –

Ella inclinó a cabeza – ¿Tú? –

La miré sorprendida y tragué saliva. Se rió suavemente – Sí… yo… Es decir, eres muy dulce, si yo fuera un chico me encantaría salir contigo –

Ella asintió lentamente. Creo que no le gustó y tal vez no debería decirle eso, pero ya lo había dicho incluso antes de pensarlo bien. Mi mente no proceso antes de hablar.

Ella me abrazó recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. La altura nunca me había molestado, tal vez porque no la tenía frente a mí siempre, pero en este momento me pareció sorprendente como alguien así apenas podía inclinarse sin estar incomodo.

– Eres una buena amiga… – Murmuró – Gracias… por todo. Por venir, por quedarte conmigo, por escuchar. Por todo

Sonreí ligeramente.

* * *

El martes el ensayo comenzó un poco antes para tratar de reparar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Britt se disculpo con todos diciendo que por un problema personal tuvo que haberse ido el domingo temprano y el lunes no pudo ir, y al no tener algún número olvido avisar. Ahora ya tenía el mío y si algo sucedía ella prometió llamarme.

Ese mismo día ella conoció a Dani, quién parecía caerle bien. Dani, por otro lado, no dejaba de mirarla como si se tratara de una presa. Conocía la mirada porque era la misma con la que me miró a mí el primer día que nos conocimos, por supuesto yo en mi estado Lima Height lo encontré interesante, pero ahora que veía como la miraba me parecía repugnante y me daban ganas de abofetearla.

Kurt le dijo a Brittany que Dani iba a reemplazarla en el segundo performance si es que ganábamos, el cual estaba claro que lo haríamos.

– Estupendo – Ella dejo caer una bolsa al suelo. Parecía una bolsa de basura y muy abultada. Will apareció y dejó otra junto a Emma que también traía una bolsa de ese tipo – Nos hemos reunido esta mañana y hemos comprado los trajes. Según las tallas y según el tipo. Las tallas son las que le dijeron a la señorita Emma así que espero que sean las correctas sino, bueno, iremos a cambiarlas

Todos asentimos.

– Esta bolsa tiene los trajes para las marionetas con las cuerdas y esta tiene los trajes de los muñecos con engranajes con la llave. Vayan a probárselos y vamos a maquillarlos también. Hoy tendremos la prueba de vestuario –

– Espera, ni siquiera hemos visto quien va a cantar y nos faltan pasos de baile – Rachel abrió su boca enseguida. Yo rodé los ojos.

– De hecho ya lo tenemos preparado todo – Sonrió Brittany, soltó un aplauso y nos envió a los camerinos.

Yo estaba sacando mi talla cuando me fije que ella se acerco a su laptop que estaba en una mesita. Todos seguían sacando sus tallas también.

– ¿Tú no te vestirás, Britt? – Pregunté. Creo que a algunos les llamó la atención el apodo, porque enseguida me miraron confundidos a mí y no a ella.

– Oh, luego – Introdujo un pendrive en la computadora y luego tecleó unas pocas cosas.

Encontré uno que era de mi talla. El traje se veía bien doblado dentro de una bolsa y tenía la letra F junto a la talla. Lo que significaba que era femenino. Después de tomarla y tomar una llave de engranaje me fui al camerino junto con los demás.

Bajamos las escaleras y caminamos por el corredor de la derecha encontrando otra escalera, al subirla, tal y como dijo Britt, encontrábamos dos puertas con el dibujo rosado de una chica y el dibujo azul de un chico por separado. Entre en el de damas y me sorprendí de ver el camerino.

Había azulejos en las paredes y un piso blanco. Unas bancas para dejar mochilas y unos percheros, ademas de unos casilleros. A los costados habían cubículos y un corredor que daba a la izquierda. Me fije que los cubículos eran del baño, ósea: váter, lavamanos y espejo. Salí y fui por el corredor encontrándome otros cubículos. A la derecha los cubículos tenían puerta naranja y a la izquierda puerta roja. Fui hasta los de la puerta roja y encontré que eran como camerinos. Pequeños como los probadores de una tienda comercial y la puerta naranja eran de duchas. En la otra sala los baños tenían la puerta fucsia.

Habían seis de cada uno.

Entré en un cubículo y cerré con cerrojo, claro. Puse mi mochila en un pequeño asiento cuadrado que había y luego revise el traje. Lo abrí con cuidado y luego lo estire para verlo. Era un vestido completo y tenía unas calzas. Me cambie de ropa y me puse la del baile. No sabía en donde tenía que introducir la llave, hasta después de que me puse el vestido que lo noté. La llave que iba en mi espalda tenía dos lazos a los lados que se ataban a mi cintura de manera en que parecía un cinturón, pero yo sabía si lo amarraba por encima del vestido entonces el cinturón quedaría justo en mi vientre y no en la cintura, así que tenía que quitarme el vestido y ponérmela por debajo, después en el vestido había un pequeño agujero que dejaba salir la llave.

Me miré al espejo sonriendo.

Usaba un vestido blanco ajustado en la cintura que tenía un cinturón rojo, bueno eso parecía, pero era una simple franja. Luego abajo la falda era suelta y tenía una franja onduleada en los bordes. Debajo apenas se notaban unas calzas blancas. A mí parecer era bastante sencillo. La llave detrás de mí era dorada y con diseño bonito. Pero había un problema, era incomodo en las mangas ya que eran como dos pelotas infladas. En el borde de estas había un diseño de flor. Me puse unos guantes de seda blancos y luego unos zapatos negros que venían con el traje incluso. Salí de allí con la mirada baja estirando el vestido y me encontré con mis compañeras terminando de vestirse. Quinn y Mercedes vestían igual que yo mientras que Rachel y Tina usaban un traje diferente. Constaba de un vestido también donde en la parte superior el color era blanco con dos franjas a los costados de color lilas y la falda era de color lila, pero no era como levantada, abultada, como la mía y vestían con botas. Ellas sonreían tranquilamente. Sus vestidos tenían mangas hasta la mitad de los bicepts y tríceps y eran ajustadas al brazo. Ellas no tenían una llave para girar engranajes como yo porque se suponía que ellas eran humanas y no muñecos.

Salimos del baño encontrándonos con los chicos en la sala principal. Parecían aburridos de tanto esperar y no es que nosotras siempre nos tardamos.

El traje de mis compañeros de baile constaba de una camisa a franjas blancas y rojas con un pantalón de tela negro, pero con unas zapatillas. Guantes blancos y un moño rojo en el cuello. Mientras que los chicos que bailaban con Rachel y Tina vestían con una camisa a rayas también, pero de color celeste y blanco con un pantalón de tela blanco y zapatillas. Ellos también tenían guantes.

Subimos al estudio y lo primero que escuche fue una risa proveniente de Dani que no se espero a tomar fotos al igual que Emma, mientras que algunos se cohibían.

Ignoré todo esto y me fije en Brittany que aún no se cambiaba de ropa. Ella termino hablaba con Will hasta que nos vio, ambos sonrieron y se nos acercaron.

– Wow, se ven… wow – Will dijo sorprendido.

– Ya sé que soy sexy, pero este traje me hacer algo… niña – Dije mirándome al espejo – Pero sexy…

Brittany se rió y luego nos miró – Bien, los chicos. Ustedes usaran gel en el cabello, mucho gel –

– Sí – Blaine parecía emocionado.

– Quiero un peinado algo aplastado, pero levantado enfrente, hacia atrás – Sonrió Brittany – Y las chicas, les haremos rulos

Emma asintió emocionada.

– Maquillaje – Ella chasqueó los dedos. Brittany me tomó como si fuera un ejemplo o algo – Los labios – Trague saliva – Blancos con un corazón en medio para las chicas, esto solo para los que tienen la llave. Los llamaré grupo A – Me apuntó a mí, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt y Puck – y al otro grupo B. Para los chicos del grupo A, labios blancos nada más y ambos con una delicada y fina línea negra que bordee los labios. En las chicas la línea tiene que bordear el corazón, porque también si es que sobre pasa el ancho de los labios, ¿bien? Bien. Grupo B – Tomó a Blaine – Los chicos se harán dos líneas aquí – Señaló las comisuras de los labios – Verticales para hacer parecer un muñeco de madera. Los labios los dejaremos como están. Y tendrán unas pequitas también, tres en cada pómulo. El grupo A se pondrá rubor. Las chicas del grupo B, nosotras solo nos maquillaremos como lo haría una mujer normal. Algo de rubor, labios pintados de cualquier color, delineador en ojos, etc. El cabello, sí debería tener un peinado especial

– ¿Qué tal una trenza? – Preguntó Emma.

– Eso podría ser – Asintió Tina.

– Uh, sí, podría – Brittany asintió – Ahora veremos la canción. Pondré la canción y le diré quién cantara y en que momento inicia y terminará de cantar

Todos asentimos y ella sacó un control remoto pequeño. Era apeas un cuadrado que tenía cinco seis botones. Era como una cajita, a los costados tenía un botón pequeño. En frente tenía un botón redondo siendo rodeado por cuatro que tenían forma de flecha y en un costado delantero tenía algo como una escritura, es decir que el nombre de la canción aparecía y las letras se movían en un trayecto hasta desaparecer.

– Esto es Sharp as a razor – Dijo Brittany dándole play.

La primera parte de la canción sonó y era algo así:

_He-he-he-Hey!__  
__Come on!__  
__Drop the beat on us all night long!__  
__'Cause we're jonesing for a song!__  
__So intense that it can't be wrong!__  
__D-DJ, some bass!__  
__Hit the button, initiate!__  
__Crank it up, no time waste!__  
__We already took the blade!_

Brittany detuvo la canción y luego nos miró tranquila – Si se fijaron bien las palabras: long, song, wrong, bass, initiate, waste y blade; se escucharon como si hubiera una armonía, ósea que hubieron otras voces repitiendo al mismo tiempo que la voz original esas palabras. En esta primera estrofa, Rachel, Tina y yo bailaremos solas. Los muñecos: Artie, Mike y Blaine, estarán detrás inmóviles. Rachel cantará y nosotras dos seremos las voces –

– Dinos algo que no sepamos – Dije de mala gana.

– Santana, esto lo hemos decidido Brittany y yo – Dijo Will serio, pero con tono de autoridad.

Rodé los ojos.

– Quejas al final de mi explicación, ¿vale? – Brittany dijo.

Siguió la canción y sonaba así ahora:

_We see you in your boothe__  
__You're the puppeteer, so make a smooth!__  
__(You know my song!__  
__You so better get it on!)_

_We need a new extreme__  
__Music cool as a attitude!__  
__(You know my song!__  
__You so better get it on!)_

– Rachel sigue cantando en esta parte de la canción y Tina y yo haremos las voces aún desde «you know…» pero solo esas partes. Ahora, aquí comienza lo bueno. Segundos antes de que ella vaya a cantar esta estrofa ya estaremos las tres detrás de los chicos y comenzaremos a mover los hilos al ritmo de la canción por un momento, ¿vale?

Los chicos asintieron. Volvió a sonar la canción:

_What'cha dealin' with? There's a situation__  
__Tickin' like a bomb, it's about to blow!_

_We know you got the song__  
__Bring that on, baby, let it go__  
__Go, go..._

– Esta parte es un coro, las tres voces se oyen y comienzan a bailar los muñecos, ósea nosotros los hacemos bailar no que bailan solos – Dijo ella, levantó la mirada pensando y luego asintió – Sí. Entonces, cuando comienza a escucharse «go…» nosotras soltamos los hilos y comenzamos a retroceder, es cuando entra grupo A. Uh, ahora que lo pienso deberían ser grupo B y no A porque salen después y no primero…

– Sí, no te distraigas aún – Se rió Will tomándola de los hombros. Ella asintió.

– Bien, entonces como decía desde «go» nosotras nos vamos retrocediendo, caminando de espaldas y ustedes aparecen caminando (no usaremos la cinta) hasta la parte delante del escenario. Los muñecos estarán sin vida atrás y sin moverse, ¿vale? – Todos asentimos y ella comenzó a reproducir la canción nuevamente.

_(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) __Wind it up!_

– Bien, entonces «all the boys say; all the girl say» lo dirán una cada una entre Mercedes y Santana – Fruncí el ceño – lo que viene después lo dirán las tres al mismo tiempo mientras hacen el baile, ¿vale?

Asentimos. La canción volvió a sonar.

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

– Los seis siguen bailando delante del escenario y ésta parte la cantará Quinn – Ella asintió – Se repite de nuevo el coro de la misma forma, Mercedes y Santana turnándose con la frase y las tres diciendo: wind it up.

_(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!_

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

– Y Quinn vuelve a cantar esa parte – Todos asentimos – ¿Dudas? – Nadie dijo nada. Brittany asintió – Bien, ahora sigue la parte que aún no hemos ensayado. Los pasos de baile los aprenderemos esta semana, en tres días entonces los día que nos quedan los usaremos para ensayar el baile completo. Les diré la secuencia, no la olviden

_Sippin' on the night!__  
__On the invitation in the light!__  
__(Wanna live it!__  
__Wanna breathe it in!)_

_The hunger of a crowd__  
__Dying to kiss the world goodbye!__  
__(Wanna live it!__  
__Wanna breathe it in!)_

– En esta parte de la canción ustedes seis retroceden y los chicos entran solos, pues los muñecos cobran vida por si y tienen que comenzar a bailar. Quien cantará será Mercedes, pues ustedes seis serán bailarines de apoyo de detrás y nosotras tres, (Rachel, Tina y yo) estaremos más o menos detrás del telón. Las partes que comienzan con «wanna» la cantaran los tres chicos del grupo A – Brittany explicó.

Volvió a sonar la canción:

_What'cha dealin' with? There's a situation__  
__Tickin' like a bomb, it's about to blow!_

_We know you got the song__  
__Bring that on, baby, let it go__  
__Go, go..._

– En esta parte son los chicos del grupo A los que van a bailar en la parte delantera. Los chicos del grupo B van a estar inmóviles, tirados frente a las chicas del grupo A quienes van a permanecer como estatuas, ¿vale? – Asentí. No conocía la coreografía bien, ella estaba explicando los hechos, pero me sonaba bien aunque bastante agitada

– Y luego viene el coro –

_(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!_

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

_(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!_

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

– Haremos lo mismo que en el coro anterior: Mercedes, Santana, las tres y Quinn. ¿Entendido? – Todos asentimos – El baile del coro será este: ustedes tomaran el control de los chicos con las cuerdas y los llevaran en frente, van a bailar con ellos y los chicos del grupo A van a retroceder entonces. Cuando en la estrofa anterior la palabra «go» vuelva a ser cantada entonces ustedes comienzan a tomar el control mientras ellos retroceden. Ahora escuchen lo que sigue que es importante porque aquí viene el baile grupal, los doce bailando –

_He-he-he-Hey!__  
__Come on!__  
__Drop the beat on us all night long!__  
__'Cause we're jonesing for a song!__  
__So intense that it can't be wrong!_

_D-DJ, some bass!__  
__Hit the button, initiate!__  
__Crank it up, no time waste!__  
__We already took the blade!_

_The blade, the blade, the blade, b-b-blade...__  
__The blade, the blade, the blade, b-blade..._

– Rachel vuelve a tomar el control de la canción y Tina y yo repetimos lo anterior y la parte en la que se repite tanto «blade» la va a cantar Tina. En el baile nosotras aparecemos y vemos a los muñecos bailando solos, primero los vemos sorprendidas en esta parte de la canción – Ella hizo sonar la canción nuevamente y la paro antes de que se escuchara la letra – Como pueden oír el tono de la melodía como que baja un poco y luego de golpe vuelven a cantar. En ese momento y super rápido se hace un alineamiento, todos mirando hacia el frente con la cabeza abajo y cuando suena la música fuerte todos bailamos lo mismo. Ahora escuchen:_  
_

_(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!_

– Los chicos, todos cantaran la parte que dice «all the boys say» mientras las chicas, todas, a su vez cantaran la parte que dice «all the girls say» y ambas partes acompañados de «wind it up». Uh, no, no era así. Blaine, tú dirás «all the boys says» y los chicos dirán… –

– ¿Wind it up? – Respondió Sam con duda.

Brittany asintió – Y las chicas, Santana, tú dirás «all girls say» y las chicas, todas, dirán… –

– Wind it up – Dijo Rachel. Nuevamente Brittany asintió

– La canción sigue y seguimos bailando todos como uno solo, Quinn tú harás el coro aún –

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor! (Sharp as a razor!)_

– ¿Entendido? – Quinn asintió en respuesta.

_(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up! (Wind it up!)__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up! (Ow!)_

– Se repite, Santana y Blaine y los demás como respuesta – Dijo Brittany – Aquí suena un «wind it up y un ow» de fondo, lo harán Rachel y Mercedes al unisono. Entonces esto nos deja con la última estrofa que es así

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more! (Give us more!)__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

– En la última palabra «razor» todos los muñecos se caen porque quedan sin baterías ustedes y nadie que los pueda mover a ustedes también. Independiente de lo que paso antes. Nosotras tres, antes de que esto suceda, estamos moviendo los hilos por última vez, entonces cuando termina la canción, dejamos caer a los muñecos, ¿vale? Y así estaría terminando la canción – Todos asentimos con un aplauso emocionado. Britt sonrió – ¿Alguien que no haya entendido algo, por muy… raro que parezca? – Sé que quería evitar la palabra "tonto" o un sinónimo de ella.

Vi a alguien levantar la mano, Quinn. Brittany le concedió la palabra.

– No voy a decir que el baile es malo, no lo hemos visto aún, y por lo que has dicho ha sonado genial, pero ¿crees que podemos aprenderlo todo en seis días? –

– Sí – Brittany asintió – He aprendido peores bailes en un día. Escuchen, perdimos el día de ayer donde iba a enseñarles la segunda parte de la canción y me disculpo por no haber venido, lo siento, y hoy llevamos un buen rato perdido. Por suerte tenemos varias horas debido a que nos juntamos dos horas antes de las ocho. Aquí nos dedicaremos a repasar lo último y les enseñaré los pasos. Los siguientes tres días, hasta el viernes vamos a ensayar cada paso de la competencia y el viernes será el último ensayo por separado y uno con todos los pasos. El sábado y el domingo vamos a reforzar todos los pasos. Para eso vamos a gastar más de seis horas. Seguiremos a las nueve de la mañana, pero creo que vamos a estar como hasta las cuatro o cinco. Tiene que salir perfecto

Sonreí asintiendo.

– Quiero que se aprendan la canción en sus casas porque si lo hace aquí entonces vamos a perder tiempo, ¿vale? – Brittany dijo – Y si tienen quejas con la canción – Puso una mano para cubrir su boca apoyándola solo un costado y con el dedo de la otra mano se tocó la palma varias veces – Las quejas no van conmigo – Era obvio que el Sr. Shue tuvo más influencia en las partes que cantaría cada uno y tal vez Britt le dio alguna opinión o algo. Cuando él notó el gesto frunció el ceño ofendido y nosotros nos reímos – Es cierto, traten de no ensuciar los trajes porque desde hoy los ensayos serán con vestuario. Bueno, algunos, los pasos que se enseñan por primera vez, dos veces serán con ropa deportiva y todas las demás con el vestuario

Sonreí tranquilamente colocando las manos en la cintura – ¿Qué pasa con tu vestuario? –

Ella me miró nerviosa y se dio la vuelta, carraspeó un poco – Bien, vamos a bailar –

Levanté una ceja. Nadie se movió así que ella nos miro, jugó con sus manos mientras una mirada inocente parecía, pero una risa nerviosa hizo que se viera graciosa.

– Okey, cuando llegue a casa hoy después de comprarlo me lo probé y me tome otros con él… y se me ha quedado en casa – Se rió nerviosa.

Me reí un poco, luego sacudí la cabeza. Todos rieron también y entonces la seguimos a la pista. Primer baila a enseñar: baile grupal final. Iba a ser una larga semana.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo número 5. Espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen Reviews.


	6. Su regreso ha sido inesperado

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

6

Había sido un día agotador, en serio agotador, y yo apenas podía caminar devuelta a casa. Mis pies me dolían tanto que aún no sabía cómo podía caminar, tal vez porque a mi lado cierta rubia caminaba y me daba fuerzas.

Brittany y yo nos dirigíamos a una cafetería cerca de estudio de baile. Ella cargaba con un montón de papeles de gente solicitando el empleo como recepcionista, y eso que solo paso un día desde que puso el letrero. Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos unas órdenes.

– Yo sé cómo tienes tantas energías – Dije riendo. Ella alzó la vista de sus papeles y rió – Yo estoy muerta

– Bailo desde que tenía tres años. Mi madre dice que tengo energías de sobra. Soy altamente adrenalinica –

– Estoy segura de que no es una palabra real – Me reí y ella también – ¿Tres años?

– Y a mucha honra. ¿Sabías que fui de gira con _Beyonce_? – Preguntó riendo.

– Algo así oí – Dije – Pero no lo creo

– ¿No? – Alzó las cejas – Busca sus vídeos. Ahí salgo yo bailando

Me reí entre dientes. Aún eso me parecía increíble, incluso cuando el guardia nos contó la primera vez. Ella seguía mirando los currículos.

– Es sorprendente cuanta gente desesperada quiere trabajo en Nueva York – Ella murmuró suavemente.

– ¿Te parece gente desesperada? – Me reí.

– Creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad. Dios, no puedo creer que este buscando un recepcionista nuevo después de cuatro años – Ella dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Nuestro pedido llegó al poco tiempo, dos hamburguesas, una vegetariana y la otra no.

– ¿Tú la despediste? – Pregunté dándole un mordisco a la mía.

– No. Ella renunció. El lunes fue a hablar conmigo – Ella dijo con una mueca revisando todo – Pero no quise hablar con ella. Peleas, gritos y llantos. En fin, ella dijo que renuncia al trabajo

– Oh – Solté.

Ella asintió y luego suspiro – Nada de esto va a ayudarme – Paso sus manos por su cara algo estresada – Necesito encontrar un recepcionista pronto. Las clases van a ser renovadas el otro lunes

– ¿Te vas a tomar una semana? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Sí, pero es por el baile. Ya que comenzaremos a juntarnos a las cinco, pensé en cancelar todo y necesito a alguien que me ayude con las citas – Suspiró de mala gana. Ella sacó otros papales y luego comenzó a trazar unas líneas en ellos.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté.

– Siguiente canción – Murmuró – Necesitamos tener una y aún no sé cual. Will dijo que podíamos hacer un performance de _starships_

– Suena bien – Dije.

– Sí, pero no me parece buena idea – Torció los labios – _Titanium_

– Uh, eso… –

– No tiene ritmo para bailar – Dijo – Me preguntó por qué no hay algo que esté en mis expectativas

– Eso debe ser lo único malo de ser bailarina, tener que buscar una canción – Dije riendo. Ella se encogió de hombros. Cuando termine mi hamburguesa tomé las hojas para revisarlas por mí misma. Había muchos perdedores buscando el trabajo – ¿Qué tal ésta? Es una chica de Nueva York, su nombre es Samantha. Habla tres idiomas, wow. Y ha trabajado como camarera en un bar. A mí parecer suena bien

– Un bar… – Ella levantó una ceja. Sacudió la cabeza – No. No me parece bien

Me encogí de hombros.

Nos quedamos unos momentos hasta que tuvimos que volver al estudio de baile. Ella seguía mirando los papeles tratando de elegir a una persona que pudiera hacer el trabajo de la tal Nina. Yo me acerque a Rachel que estaba sentada en la banca revisando unas cosas en su mochila.

– ¿Es cómodo el traje de muñeco? – Preguntó Rachel.

– Sí, eso creo, es ajustado – Me encogí de hombros mirándola. Ya estaba vestida, cuando me miro fue de reojo y luego levantó una ceja – ¿Por qué no estás vestida aún?

– Porque acabo de llegar, ¿no? – Me reí.

– Oh – Sacó su teléfono, miro a Brittany por un momento y luego me miró a mí – Pensé que ibas a mantenerte alejada de ella para no meterte en problemas

– Yo también – Sonreí mirándola – Pero es imposible. Ella es… increíble y muy dulce. No puedo imaginar no estar cerca de ella

Me fije que Brittany hablaba mucho con Will sobre los bailes y todo eso, siempre revisando que todo saliera bien. Ella señaló algo en sus pies y luego apuntó a Kurt mientras hablaba. Will sacudió la cabeza como respuesta y luego miró a Brittany diciendo algo. Ella jugó con sus manos señalando a Blaine nuevamente y ambos llamaron al chico gay.

Me quede sorprendida por un instante mientras hablaban, Brittany le dijo algo a Blaine que lo hizo reír mientras se alejaba. Ella rió también colocando una mano en su hombro y luego miro a Shue que asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

– Parece que tu novia se lleva bien con Blaine – Escuche la voz de Dani. Me di la vuelta encontrándome con ella que sonreía.

– No es mi novia, Dani – Dije sonriendo.

Ella se rió y luego miró a Brittany – No lo parece –

A los pocos minutos comenzamos a bailar nuevamente. Brittany les estaba enseñando el baile a Sam, Kurt y Puck (quienes me pagaron veinte cada uno porque después de entregarnos los trajes, Brittany admitió que pensaba comprar los que yo había dicho pero ya los habían vendido). Ella les enseño a deslizarse por el suelo sin siquiera levantar el pie de éste, solo moviendo las rodillas.

Parecía un paso similar a los de Michael, ella arrastro los pies hacia delante y luego flexiono la rodilla hacia derecha hacia arriba. Los chicos, con tropezones, hicieron lo mismo. Ella tenía los brazos flexionados también uno hacia arriba y el otro más o menos hacia abajo, las manos hechas puños. Entonces giro hacia la derecha solo moviendo los pies y los chicos la imitaron, Sam se cayó al suelo. Britt se quedo en la posición intentando aguantar la risa, pero Puck y Kurt no lo resistieron. Después ella volvió a dar otra vuelta esta vez quedando de espaldas al espejo y el brazo que estaba arriba, bajó; el que estaba abajo, subió. Después dejo caer la pierna flexionada suavemente parándose en puntillas de los pies. Los chicos se tambalearon un poco y luego casi caen, pero Britt les ayudó a mantenerse. Una vez de espaldas ella giro la cadera hacia la izquierda y luego había la derecha, sus manos se movían como aquellos muñecos que salían de un reloj, esos pequeños de madera que se movían recto, así. Dio la vuelta quedando de frente al espejo nuevamente y de un salto retrocedió quedando de rodillas.

Ella se puso en pie aplaudiéndole a los chicos y pidiéndoles que repitieran esos pasos. Luego nos miro a mí, Quinn y Mercedes llamándonos hacia adelante. Nosotras fuimos y ella nos explicó lo que era el zapateo.

– Es más como deslizarse – Ella dijo.

Nos hizo mirar hacia el frente en el espejo y luego movió los pies. El costado recto de los pies deslizaba en el suelo, pero el talón hacía un sonido como si fuera zapateo. Durante ese momento los brazos se movían conforme los pies los hacían.

Lo intentamos un poco, y termine golpeándome fuerte en el costado del pie. Ella me regaño diciendo que es suave. Primero golpeaba el talón en el suelo y luego doblaba un poco el pie para deslizarlo. Esto había que hacerlo rápido ya que sucedía en la parte de la canción que decía «drop the beat as Sharp a razor», más bien en la parte de: «drop the beat…» y había que hacerlo tres veces, una por palabra: dos veces con la derecha y una con la izquierda de forma intercalada.

Nos tomo un tiempo haberlo dominado en el tiempo que había que hacerlo y mis oídos estaban cansados de escuchar la misma de la canción una y otra vez.

El baile en «wind it up» se suponía que los chicos estaban parados en cuclillas detrás de nosotras extendiendo los brazos y moviéndolos como si planearan de izquierda a derecha mientras nosotras lo hacíamos también, pero con la diferencia de que si ellos planeaban a la derecha, nosotras lo hacíamos hacia la izquierda.

Durante la parte que dice: «More! Come on and give us more» nosotras tres bailábamos delante y los chicos detrás de nosotras. Nuestros pies se movían intercalados mientras avanzamos hacia el frente y nuestras manos estaban extendidas moviéndose de un lado a otro, entonces cuando decía «more» por segunda vez había que mover las manos como si se tratase de ¼ de un circulo y nuestras manos llegaban a los tobillos porque al mismo tiempo nos poníamos en cuclillas y luego de golpe de pie para hacer ese extraño zapateo.

Volvimos a repasar esos pasos en una sección del estudio de baile y mientras nosotras solo repasábamos, Brittany se alejó para ver a Rachel y a Tina con el baile inicial. Ella se posiciono al lado derecho de Rachel y le ayudó.

Ella parecía tener todo bien calculado ya que pasaba casi dos minutos con un grupo y luego se movía a otra sección del estudio de baile donde estaban los demás para enseñarles un poco.

En un momento de baile ella se acerco a Blaine, Mike y Artie, quienes para sorpresa de todos, estaban enredados en hilos. Había dejado de bailar yo cuando escuche la estridente risa de Brittany y todos lo hicieron también, fue cuando los vi enredados. Mike realmente parecía enredado, tal vez porque era el que más se movía y no supo controlar los hilos, estaba sentado en el suelo. Blaine no tenía tantos hilos, pero estaba igual de enredado y Artie, él estaba enredado hasta las ruedas. Brittany se mordió el labio aguantando una risa y luego ayudo a desenredar a los chicos.

Ella busco en una bolsa unas cuerdas como la de los chicos y se las amarró a las muñecas y tobillos. Los hilos de los muñecos costaban de una cruz de madera delgada o era un trozo de cartón. En dos de las puntas de la cruz x tenía un agujero de la cual los hilos salían se ataban. Eran dos cruces, una para los brazos y piernas derechas y otro para los brazos y piernas izquierdas. Una vez que los ato y los chicos fueron desenredados Brittany les enseño como hacerlo para que no se enredaran.

Lo hicieron bien. Me sorprendía la paciencia que Brittany tenía para enseñar a los chicos y a todos nosotros el baile. No importaba cuantos errores teníamos, ya sean tontos o no, siempre ella nos enseñaba así tengamos que hacer el mismo paso veinte veces lo hacíamos.

Dani nos miraba intrigada desde donde estaba sentada. Por un momento intercambiamos miradas, o nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero no fue muy duradero. Cuando Britt por lo general hablaba para todos yo no podía despegar mi vista de ella, cuando bailaba tenía que concentrarme en mi propio baile o si no nunca dejaría de verla bailar. Por otro lado, estaba Quinn también que cada que vez que me pillaba mirándola me daba un golpe y yo me reía.

En resumen, tuve tres días horribles. En dos días aprendimos lo pasos y el tercero ya lo estábamos practicando. Era viernes. Mientras bailábamos cantábamos, así que había un buen bullicio con todas las estrofas de la canción cantadas al mismo tiempo.

– Me va a dolor de cabeza – Escuche a Brittany llorar. Me reí ligeramente echándole un vistazo fugaz, pero mi sonrisa desapareció enseguida. Ella estaba hablando con Dani. Trague saliva esperando que Dani no intentara coquetearle.

Algo le comentó Dani y Britt asintió con la cabeza dos veces. Volteó a verme agitando una mano a modo de saludo y se lo devolví.

Ya era media noche. Estuvimos prácticamente todo el día en el estudio bailando y cantando. Brittany parecía algo cansada, lo que era nuevo ya que ella siempre parecía tener energías de sobra.

Aún nos quedaba una hora más de practica, pero por lo que yo podía ver Brittany ya no podía aguantar más. La veía levantarse a duras penas y bailar con pocas energías, pero después de tomar un poco de agua siempre se restauraba por unos minutos.

– ¡Vamos a bailar! – Ella alzó la voz después de beber algo de agua.

– Estoy segura de que esta chica tiene las energías de una batería de auto o algo – Rachel se rió secándose el sudor con una toalla pequeña.

– Tienes razón – Dije sorprendida.

– Seguramente será igual de buena en la cama. Si es bailarina hará posiciones que nadie más puede hacer – Puck apareció de la nada y detrás de nosotras. Le miramos sorprendida preguntándonos de dónde salió.

– No digas esas cosas – Rachel le regaño.

Hice una mueca desviando la mirada. Volví a mirar a Brittany, puse la vista en sus piernas desnudas. Trague saliva mientras conseguía una foto mental de esas piernas. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí usando una polera de mangas largas holgada y unos shorts cortos.

– Aja, Santana también lo cree – Dijo Puck riendo.

Le di un golpe en el estómago y luego miré a Brittany nuevamente.

Ella hizo un giro y luego abrió las piernas dejando caer su torso hacia delante, su cabello caía en picada y luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás, coloco una mano cerca de su rostro y luego hizo una especie de círculo con la otra mano en un puño mientras movía su pierna alzando la rodilla y apoyándose en la punta de un pie. Quinn y Tina hicieron lo mismo que ella, ya que era parte del número en que todos nosotros bailábamos juntos.

En un momento se detuvo cuando Mercedes camino cerca de ella y le apuntó vagamente con el dedo solo para llamar su atención – Oh, hey Mercedes – Ella se detuvo y la miró. Ella se acercó y le entregó algo que saco de su bolsillo – Se me olvido dejarte propina esta mañana

Mercedes frunció el ceño – ¿Qué estás hablando? –

Brittany sonrió y volvió con Quinn y Tina sin responder – Por cierto, para la próxima no pongas tanto jarabe. Estaba demasiado dulce, y lo estoy diciendo yo –

Mercedes me miró confundida, luego a Rachel, luego a Sam y a Kurt. Todos estábamos igual de confundidos ya que no teníamos ni idea de a que se refería la rubia bailarina.

Más tarde me estiré en la banca y luego bostece. Ya me había cansado y de hecho de no ser por Tina y Quinn ya nos habríamos ido porque nadie más estaba bailando. Todos estaban cansados y sentados ya sea en una banca o en el suelo. Estábamos en ese estudio desde las dos de la tarde.

Vi a Quinn detenerse y pedir un descanso mientras caminaba hacia nosotras mientras Tina, agitada decía que había sido muy baile muy intenso, pero le sorprendía que ella no estuviera tan cansada.

– Soy bailarina. Estoy acostumbrada – Respondió Brittany encogiéndose de hombros. Como las dos chicas se fueron dejándola a ella, siguió bailando como si nada.

Dejamos escapar un quejido cuando ella siguió bailando. Esperamos a que la energía se le acabara, pero no fue así ni siquiera cuando llegó la una de la madrugada. Yo bostezaba y algunos ya hasta se habían quedado dormidos. Me fije que Brittany podía tener muchas energías entonces recordé que ella debía de estar bailando desde muy temprano. No sé a que hora abría éste estudio de baile, pero si sabía que antes de las once del día ya estaba bailando. El hecho de que se tome veinte minutos después de dos horas podría significar que es para relajarse un poco y luego de dos a tres tiene una hora libre que es la del almuerzo.

Baje la vista recordando que Brittany dijo que se ganaba la vida de esta manera, enseñando a personas a bailar, pero nosotros prácticamente hemos pedido su ayuda… gratis y pasa más tiempo con nosotros que con sus estudiantes por lo tanto está perdiendo una buena cantidad de dinero, dinero que podría necesitar con urgencia. Ella vive sola, y dijo que en un par de meses el estudio iba a ser suyo por completo ya que aún estaba pagándolo. Sin ese dinero no va a poder pagarlo, además como ha tenido que cancelar las clases del día viernes y el lunes no ha ido a trabajar, además ha tenido que recortar un poco las clases del martes, miércoles y jueves entonces ella realmente está perdiendo una buena cantidad de dinero que va a necesitar más adelante para pagar su alimentación y otras cosas.

– Vamos – Rachel me llamó desde la entrada del estudio. Yo asentí y salí a la calle sintiendo el frío de la noche en mi cuerpo. Volví a mirar hacia el segundo piso desde la acera. La luz estaba encendida, pero desde mi ángulo no se podía ver a Brittany bailando, solo sabía que ella se había quedado y probablemente fuera a quedarse por más tiempo.

La verdad es que desde lo que sucedió el lunes ella apenas se había desahogado conmigo, no sabía como lo había hecho estando sola, pero imagine que esta era una forma: bailando.

Me preocupe un poco, casi no vuelvo a casa con Rachel, pero cuando Kurt y ella me sonrieron con confianza entonces supe que tal vez debería dejarlo, es decir, si ella se encontraba en problemas prometió siempre llamarme. Me senté en el taxi junto con las gemelas Olsen y luego volvimos a casa.

Una vez dentro del departamento me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba cansada y era pasado de la una de la madrugada, aún así envié un mensaje a Brittany esperando saber que se encontraba bien y ella me envió un mensaje de vuelta. Sonreí y luego recosté mi cabeza en la almohada. Releí el mensaje un par de veces y entonces me di cuenta de que iban a ser las dos de la mañana. Yo no me había duchado y había sudado horriblemente todo el día.

Tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo, tenía que llegar a la ducha.

Supe que no llegue a la ducha cuando por la mañana siguiente me desperté aún en mi cama con la ropa del día anterior. Esa noche había vuelto a soñar con Britt, pero esta vez mi sueño no daba en un salón de baile sino en su casa. El corazón se me había roto y yo desperté por la noche, en la madrugada a las cuatro de la mañana sudando nuevamente así que sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a la ducha ya sea que estuviera cansada o no.

En mi sueño recordaba caminar por el pasillo en la casa de Britt, todo estaba desordenado y ella estaba en su habitación al igual que como la encontré el lunes, pero en lugar de estar llorando en su cama ella estaba de pie en el umbral en estado de shock mirando hacia la cama. Yo me había asomado inocentemente, y sentí coraje porque allí en la cama habían dos figuras sin rostro muy similares a sombras. Se escuchaban sordos gemidos, declaraciones de amor y traición. Ropa tirada en el suelo. El rostro de Brittany estaba lleno de lágrimas y no pestañeaba. Yo pase una mano por su rostro, pero ella no hizo nada.

La había abrazado por la cintura de espaldas con fuerza, entonces la sentí temblar y la habitación parecía tan lejana. Era como si el corredor se hiciera más largo y Brittany al fin había roto a llorar. Tal vez fue por eso que desperté sudando, porque parecía una pesadilla y yo odiaba verla triste desde que la encontré en su cama destrozada.

– Dios, ¿qué está haciendo esa mujer en mí? – Sonreí torcido con suavidad, mis cejas se juntaron al mismo tiempo. Termine de darme una ducha y me fui a mi habitación con una bata de baño. Se senté en mi cama observando el reloj de noche, iban a ser las cinco por lo que estuve una hora en la ducha.

Ya sabía que no podría volver a dormir así que decidí pasar hacer algo de ejercicio, lo que era irónico, mis pies aún me dolían. Pensaba en salir a trotar, pero en lugar de eso termine dando un paseo horrible matutino. Primero me dirigí a una cafetería, pero como iban a ser las seis a.m (me tardé eligiendo ropa) aún no abrían. Pensé en ir al estudio de baile, pero estaría cerrado sin embargo mis pies me llevaron aún así allí.

Me sorprendí de que al llegar fue justo en el momento en la luz del segundo piso fue apagada. No podía creer que Brittany siguiera allí todavía, a menos que sea un ladrón. Me acerqué a la puerta y le giré el pomo, abierto. Entré en silencio y entonces escuche música provenir desde arriba. Yo estaba por subir las escaleras cuando un hombre grande de hombros anchos y robusto se me acercó, al menos parecía un hombre, pero cuando me di cuenta era una mujer. Retrocedí sorprendida. Ella tenía el cabello corto y usaba una camisa celeste con una corbata negra y unos pantalones de tela. La camisa era de mangas cortas, lo que de solo verla hacía que me acurrucara más en mi chaleco polar.

– No puedes entrar aquí, está cerrado – Dijo ella.

– Pero hay alguien adentro – Señalé las escaleras. Intente subir, pero ella me jaló del brazo y casi sin esfuerzo me arrastró hacia la puerta. Fruncí el ceño enojada y luego me volteé a ver a la guardia – Escucha… – Entrecerré los ojos observando su placa, decía Shannon Beiste – Shannon – Exagere mi tono en su nombre para sonar algo socarrona – Quiero entrar y no vas a detenerme

– Yo creo que sí. Nadie entra en mi turno –

– Quiero saber si una amiga está allí dentro –

– No lo está. Listo, ya los sabes – Dijo ella.

La miré ofendida y luego le apunté con el dedo – ¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo? ¡Yo soy Santana López, amiga! Di un paso hacia delante – Y si quiero entrar entraré. No te metas conmigo, yo nací en un barrio peligroso. Soy de Lima Heights y allí cosas malas suceden siempre. ¡No quieres meterte conmigo!

Ella me impidió ir a ver a Britt, pero al menos yo sabía que la seguridad allí dentro era buena. Yo rodé los ojos de mala gana y luego me di la vuelta.

– Te vas a enterar cuando le diga a tu jefa que no me dejas entrar – Me fui de allí enojada.

La mujer me miro despreocupada, pero no me dijo nada. Apenas me fui unas cuadras cuando volví a mirar atrás al estudio, desde donde estaba la vista no era muy buena para el interior y tampoco pude comprobar si era Brittany u otra persona. Yo sabía que era la única persona que podía estar allí, pero no podía creer que fuera ella realmente, es decir, pensé que se iría a casa ya que estaba cansada también aún cuando seguía bailando.

Volví a mi departamento molesta aún con la mastodonte que no me dejó entrar. Me hice una taza de café y me froté la sien pensando en mil maneras de echarla abajo y luego entrar. Podría usar la cabeza de Kurt para empujarla y tumbarla, como hicieron en Toy Story, pero no estaba segura de que su cabeza sirviera, aunque la de Blaine, con tanto gel, podría ayudar pues bastante ya que era dura.

Cuando dieron las ocho las gemelas Olsen se habían levantado y luego nos fuimos caminando al estudio. Yo estaba lista para enfrentarme a ese mastodonte, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué paso con el otro guardia? Uno negrito, calvo, musculoso que parecía tan simpático. ¿Acaso Britt lo despidió después de lo de Nina pensando que necesitaba gente nueva para olvidarse de cualquier cosa?

Y en eso volvía mi pesadilla. La mirada en shock, estaba casi segura de que no se comparaba en nada a la que debió de tener cuando encontró a su novio y a su mejor amiga juntos. Mierda, en serio eran capaces de hacerle daño a una persona dulce como ella. Que rabia. Si me los llego a encontrar juro que me los cargo al más puro estilo de Lima Heights con Snixx al mando (un alterego que se enoja fácilmente).

Llegamos al estudio con unos minutos de adelanto así que pasamos a comprar café a una cafetería que estaba a pocas cuadras. Compramos lo suficiente para todos y luego volvimos encontrando a Mercedes y Tina a punto de entrar. Ellas sonrieron recibiendo el café y luego entramos.

Entrecerré los ojos mirando de forma sospechosa todo el lugar buscando a esa mujer, pero no estaba. Subimos al estudio de baile y allí estaba ella. La misma mujer parada a solo unos pocos metros de Brittany que estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en el hueco que sus piernas creaban. Ella nos miro por unos segundos y luego miro a la mujer murmurando algo. Ella asintió.

– Ah, pero miren quién está aquí – Dije con un tono que significaba problemas. Rachel me miro enseguida porque lo conocía bien y me tomó del brazo esperando a que no hiciera nada, pero me solté rápidamente y ante la mirada de todos seguí hablando tras un sorbo de mi café – Si es Shannon – Repetí el mismo tono de hoy – Te dije que te acusaría con tu jefa

– ¿Eh? – Brittany parpadeó confundida – ¿Sucedió algo de lo que no estoy enterada?

– Esta mocosa intento entrar en el estudio en la madrugada, como a las seis – Dijo la mujer con un tono firme. Eché una rápida mirada a sus posibles armas, un bate negro, una pistola y tal vez una maquina de choques. ¿Era un simple guardia o un policía de verdad?

– ¿En serio? – Rachel dijo sorprendida.

– Solo paseaba y vi que la luz del estudio estaba encendida y me entró curiosidad así que quise venir a ver y ella me detuvo – Señalé con odio. En ese momento subieron Quinn y Puck tomados de la mano, ¿de qué me perdí en esta pareja?

Entonces noté que no muy lejos de donde estaban ellas estaba el Sr. Shue parado con las manos en la cintura. Usaba una polera (wow) gris con un logo raro y unos shorts blancos además de unas deportivas. Entonces revise el vestuario de Brittany, similar al suyo, usaba una polera de mangas cortas y unos shorts con deportivas. Su cabello estaba suelto y no atado.

Ella suspiró mirando a la mujer, dijo algo en su idioma natal y la mujer asintió para luego irse. Le gruñí cuando paso por al lado mío y luego miré a Brittany – ¿Qué pasó con el otro guardia de seguridad? –

– Nada. Beiste es una amiga de mis padres, trabajaba siendo policía, pero algo salió mal y la despidieron. Actualmente es guardia nocturno aquí – Dijo tranquila.

– Nunca la había visto cuando salimos de madrugada – Rachel dijo soltando su bolso en una banca.

– Es porque suele llegar media hora después de que nos vamos – Se encogió despreocupada Brittany. Ella nos miró y detuvo a Kurt que estaba sacando su traje de muñeco.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Vamos a hacer algo diferente hoy. Por suerte todos traen la ropa deportiva con la que suelen bailar – Sonrió ella – Vamos a esperar a que lleguen los demás y luego hablaremos. Tómense el tiempo mientras

Bebí otro sorbo de café mirando a la chica confundida. Will se acercó a ella sentándose en el suelo. Brittany había descruzado sus piernas y estirado una para poder estirarse llegando a la punta del pie. Comenzaron a hablar así que yo me dirigí hacia donde estaba Rachel.

– Esa mujer me tiene miedo, yo lo sé – Dije con seguridad.

– No me pareció eso – Se rió – Por cierto, ¿qué hacías aquí?

– Enana, ya sé lo que vas a decir: aléjate de ella, no causes problemas por el bien de todos, etc, etc; pero te diré que solo me dio curiosidad – Dije – Tuve una pesadilla y me di una ducha de madrugada, luego tarde una hora en vestirme y decidí salir a caminar para despejar la mente

Rachel torció los labios – Solo me preocupo por ti. No quiero que termines con el corazón destrozado. Ella tiene novio –

– Oh, ya no más – Dije despreocupada y hablando en un susurro.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Me miró de forma severa.

– ¿Por qué insinúas que hice algo? – Ella no respondió, pero su mirada me basto para conocer la respuesta. De todos modos suspire, mire a los chicos que estaban lejos y luego hable en un susurro – Él la engaño

– ¿Qué? – Me miró sorprendida. Le chité y luego la tomé del brazo alejándonos hacia la cuarta banca más lejana, en lo alto y en un rincón de la habitación donde nadie podría siquiera intentar adivinar de que hablábamos.

– Nadie lo sabe así que silencio. El domingo, ¿recuerdas que ella cortó el ensayo y se fue apresurada? – Ella asintió – Era su aniversario de dos años con su novio, pero al llegar a su casa lo encontró con su mejor amiga

– Oh por Dios – Abrió los ojos sorprendida – Entonces por eso…

Asentí – Sí. Ella no vino el lunes por esa razón. Fui a su casa y la encontré destrozada. Estuvimos hablando y de a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor y el martes se obligo a sí misma a venir a trabajar. Creo que solo hace para distraerse, es por eso que creo que anoche se quedo por hasta más tarde por esa misma razón y pienso que ella era la persona que bailaba en el estudio a las seis de la mañana –

– Entonces, no ha ido a dormir desde que despertó en la mañana y comenzó sus clases – Dijo Rachel sorprendida mirando a Brittany – Pobrecita. No quiero pensar en lo que yo hubiera hecho si…

– Esa es otra historia – Susurré sabiendo que ella pensaba en Finn. Estuvimos en silencio un momento hasta que llegaron todos, Brittany entonces se puso en pie sonriendo abiertamente. Se le podía ver un poco cansada, lo que confirmaba mi teoría de que no había ido a su casa por la noche.

Will le apretó un hombro y ella sonrió apenas. Pude notar que entre mis amigos todos parecían pendientes de su estado y tal vez sea que se notaba con menos energía que de costumbre.

– Okey, vamos a hacer algo nuevo hoy – Dijo sonriendo apenas – No usaremos los trajes. Así como están, están bien

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Puck preguntó.

Ella sonrió torcido – Vamos a correr –

Todos nos quedamos aturdidos por un momento.

– El plan para hoy – Will tomó la palabra – es salir a correr por toda la manzana y las otras que sigan. Tenemos una ruta y ustedes van a seguirnos así que prepárense chicos porque durante las siguientes tres horas vamos a hacer verdadero ejercicio

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Me da gusto saber que les está gustando y saber que le dan una oportunidad al fics así que, bueno, gracias...


	7. A ponerse en forma

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

7

Me quede sorprendida cuando Brittany nos dijo que saldríamos a correr y más aún cuando Will dijo que haríamos ejercicios durante tres horas. Realmente esto no me lo esperaba. Era sábado, deberíamos estar entrenando ya que mañana era nuestro último día para hacerlo y no deberíamos perder el tiempo así.

Yo estaba en los camerinos con las chicas dejando mi bolso en uno de los percheros. Britt nos aseguro que los baños estarían con llaves y además que la guardia iba a estar aquí para cuidar que nadie se acerque al estudio. Aún no confiaba en ella en lo más mínimo.

– Correr – Rachel dijo con un bufido – Ella dijo que practicaríamos el baile completo y ahora nos sale con esto

– Creo que tiene algún plan – Tina dijo tranquilamente, aunque no parecía muy segura.

– Oye, ver a chicas de veinte años corriendo por Nueva York no es normal – Dije, aunque no estaba muy segura de eso. Tome mi botella de agua y luego salí junto con las demás, todas llevaban un mp3 y unos audífonos o su celular y audífonos. Salimos y nos encontramos con los chicos que ya estaban listos.

Como a todos nos tomo por sorpresa la noticia, algunos solo vestían con unos pantalones deportivos como Puck, lo que no iba a ser muy cómodo y Will nos dijo que lo sentía pero que lo habían decidido la noche anterior después de que nos fuimos y no nos aviso porque quería que fuera sorpresa. Por suerte para él nosotros traíamos toallas y botellas de agua porque bailábamos demasiado aquí, mucho sudor.

– Bien, entonces esta será la ruta – Sonrió Brittany – Iremos trotando hacia el La Playa de Brooklyn. Will trae un silbato consigo y cada vez que lo haga sonar, que por lo general será en tramos largos donde no hay un cruce peatonal, vamos a correr hasta que vuelva a sonar

– Al llegar a La Playa de Brooklyn vamos a trotar en la arena y a hacer otro tipo de ejercicios – Will dijo, soltó un aplauso y sonrió – Así que espero que todos estén listos porque vamos a sudar mucho hoy

Rachel alzó la mano – ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? ¿Qué hay de que íbamos a bailar la canción completa? –

– Ese mismo – Respondió Brittany – Chicos, ayer me fije que después de ocho horas estaban cansados – Parecía sorprendida – Yo bailo desde las ocho de la mañana hasta la una con ustedes, es demasiado tiempo y estoy perfectamente bien. Tengo buena condición física, resistencia y no me quejó cada dos minutos – Miró a Kurt que intentaba desviar la mirada – En cambio ustedes, que comenzaron poco antes de las dos, se quejaron después de seis horas. La canción es agitada, pueden bailarla por partes, pero no van a poder completa si no se acostumbran al ejercicio. Su ex profesor me ha mostrado vídeos de ustedes en los concursos del Glee Club y creo que estuvieron geniales, pero un poco falta de baile más agitado

– Vamos a hacer esto, lo quieran o no – Will dijo con seriedad. Él miró a Brittany que asintió, sacó unas llaves y se las entregó a la guardia de seguridad. La mujer asintió y Brittany sonrió.

Ella traía un mp3 en su brazo sujeto con una de esas bandas deportivas que salieron últimamente y se puso unos audífonos. En una mano traía una botella de agua.

Salimos del lugar y esperamos, estábamos listos para partir. Will comenzó a trotar primero, después Brittany y todos el seguimos a ellos.

Yo rara vez salía a trotar por las mañanas así que al cabo de veinte minutos mi corazón ya estaba quemando y exigiendo descanso. Alcé la vista para ver a Brittany y la encontré completamente refrescada. Traía, ahora sí, una coleta de caballo que se movía en círculos mientras ella corría. Por como trotaba yo podía fácilmente adivinar que ya estaba acostumbrada a esto.

Rachel se me acercó y me habló con la respiración agitada – ¿Piensas qué está bien? –

– No – Jadeé – Pero no creo que sea buena idea contradecirles

– Que lista – Asintió. Jadeó y seguimos trotando detrás de ellos.

Cuando íbamos en un tramo realmente largo vi que Puck, quién estaba delante de mí junto con Mike, habían acelerado el paso y comenzado a correr, lo que significaba que había sonado el silbato. Con todas mis fuerzas aumente la velocidad en mis pies sintiendo mis piernas quemar como el infierno, mis pulmones gritaban por aire.

En momentos como estos envidiaba a Artie, quién en sillas de ruedas no podía correr, pero Will dijo que también haría algo de ejercicio como estirarse y esas cosas, pero por el momento que se quedará en casa hasta que nosotros volviéramos al estudio. No hacía falta decir que _**no**_ se sentía triste por perderse de algo así. Mierda, ojalá yo estuviera en silla de ruedas.

Mi música no ayudaba a no pensar en que tenía que seguir corriendo. Cuando volvió a sonar el silbato yo los que porque los chicos ralentizaron su paso. Busque con la mirada a Brittany y sonreí para luego acercarme a ella trotando. Ella al verme se quitó un audífono colgándolo detrás de su cuello.

– ¿Ya cansada? – Su tono de voz fue algo agitado, pero ella no se veía cansada.

– ¿Cómo crees? – Yo podría morir ahí mismo – Yo jamás estoy cansada

– Que bueno, porque nos falta llegar a la pendiente – Sonrió maliciosa. Una sonrisa haría que cayera a sus pies, si no fuera porque estaba corriendo.

– Espera, ¿qué pendiente? – Pregunté. Ella se rió adelantado el paso.

Seguí trotando donde estaba, no había forma que le pudiera seguir el paso. Pasaron diez minutos (o una eternidad) cuando llegamos a la pendiente de la que hablaba ella. Inclinada no era tanto, pero con lo que estábamos cansados todos os quejamos. Will sonrió, se había detenido, pero sus pies seguían marcando el paso.

– Vamos chicos, no es difícil – Animo. Era fácil para él decirlo, creo. Aunque se veía igual de muerto que nosotros. Nos miramos a todos, porque era obvio que nosotros debíamos cruzar primero, pero nadie quería. Entonces Brittany subió trotando la pendiente y al llegar arriba fue la señal para que alguien más subiera.

Blaine fue el primero, cuando llego arriba Brittany le dijo algo y él bajo, ella siguió allí esperando a que alguien más subiera. Subieron Mike, Puck, Sam, Mercedes (a duras penas), Rachel, yo, Tina y Quinn. Cuando llegue arriba y tuve que bajar me encontré con los demás que bebían agua, entonces bajaron Will y Brittany.

– Vamos chicos, no tomen tanta agua o no podrán correr – Will dijo.

– Y no hablen tanto. Les quita el aliento y provoca que se cansen más – Brittany rió siguiendo a Will en la carrera.

Gemí internamente cerrando mi botella de agua a chorro y la seguí. Ya no podía correr más, apenas Puck podía hacerlo y él estuvo en el equipo de fútbol americano en la secundaria junto con Mike, Artie y… como sea, ninguno de ellos parecía estar en condición física últimamente, salvo por Mike quién a pesar de estar cansado seguía trotando con fuerza.

Todo lo que quería era que se detuviera. Que llegáramos al final de una buena vez por todas. Estaba tan cansada que ya ni siquiera podía pensar en cuanto tiempo faltaba por correr. Uno de nosotros podría desmayarse, apostaré a que será Aretha, ella no se veía muy bien aunque intentaba dar todo de sí.

Tomamos un descanso de un minuto cuando pasamos por el parque. Queríamos que durara más, pero Will nos dijo que si descansábamos demasiado nuestro cuerpo se enfriaría e iba a ser más pesado trotar. Gemí cuando tuvimos que volver a trotar.

Esta vez estaba trotando a solo unos pocos pasos de Brittany, yo no sabía si era yo quien mantenía el paso con ella o ella mantenía el paso conmigo, pero de todos modos intente acercarme a ella cuando de pronto escuchó el silbato y todos a correr. La perdí de vista en un segundo. Corrí como pude hasta terminar al lado de Quinn que tampoco daba buena impresión.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso para que llegáramos a la playa, pero sí sabía que durante todo el camino la gente se nos quedaba viendo porque después de todo no era muy normal que un grupo de adultos jóvenes pasara trotando por las calles como si nada. Era normal ver a gente trotar por la costanera o parques, ¿pero en pleno centro? Eso era una locura, además de que éramos un grupo bastante masivo. Finalmente en la playa todos nos dejamos caer en la arena, al menos las chicas porque de los chicos el único que se lanzó a la arena fue Sam.

Will se rió colocando las manos en las rodillas. Brittany miró la playa y luego sonrió.

– Bien. Las chicas a la derecha y chicos a la izquierda. Cuando suene el silbato vamos a correr hacia donde el otro grupo se encontraba parado –

– No… – Gemí – Es arena…

– Lo sé – Sonrió ella sin ninguna pizca de culpa. Suspiré y luego me alinee con las chicas. Will hizo sonar el silbato demasiado pronto para mi gusto y todas corrimos hacia donde los chicos habían estado y ellos corrieron hacia donde nosotras estábamos.

La primera en llegar fue Quinn, después yo, las chicas Rachel, Tina y Mercedes, y al último Brittany (creo que ella lo hizo apropósito). Volvió a sonar el silbato y volvimos a correr. Hicimos esto cinco veces.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, no había tenido un entrenamiento tan intenso desde que estaba en los Cheerios. En ese entonces, la entrenadora, Sue Sylvester, era un demonio. Ella nos hacía subir por las gradas cargando a un compañero hasta la última y luego bajarlas todas, también nos hacía beber un líquido asqueroso para mantenernos delgadas.

Quinn y yo no habíamos estado en un intenso entrenamiento desde que salimos de McKinley, por lo que esto nos tomo más que por sorpresa y al no mantener nuestro entrenamiento se nos había complicado un poco.

Cuando terminamos de correr hicimos estiramientos y nos dejaron descansar después de eso. Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las doce. Me estiré en la arena y cerré los ojos por un segundo.

– Estoy muerta – Rachel dijo bebiendo de su agua – No creo poder volver al estudio ni en taxi

– Iremos corriendo – Dijo Will sonriendo. Él estaba en pie mirándonos con una sonrisa.

Yo estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía pensar en volver corriendo. Alcé la vista y vi a Brittany en la orilla de la playa hablando con Mike, ella parecía concentrada en como el agua mojaba sus pies mientras él la miraba extrañado. Hablaron un poco y luego Mike se fue en busca de Tina así que me acerque a ella.

Tenía la mirada puesta en el agua aún. Entré sintiendo un escalofrío ya que el agua estaba helada y mi cuerpo caliente por el entrenamiento.

– No ha sido un entrenamiento tan duro – Ella murmuró sin mirarme, sabía que yo estaba a su lado.

– Eso dices tú porque estás acostumbrada – Me crucé de brazos.

– No lo estoy – Me miró – Salgo a correr veinte minutos por las mañanas y los sábado de vez en cuando suelo usar el estudio para bailar por gusto y no por clases

– Como Slave 4 U – Recordé su vestuario y me sonroje un poco desviando la mirada. Ella parecía no notarlo porque no se inmuto, pero me sonrió.

– Solo era por diversión. Estábamos grabando el vídeo de esa canción – Su vista se volvió lejana hacia el horizonte – Nina me había retado a hacerlo así que le pedí ayuda a unos bailarines… hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba esa canción…

Me mordí la lengua por haberla hecho recordar algo relacionado con esa chica.

– También me he cansado, pero mi cuerpo está más acostumbrado – Dijo ella suspirando – Amo bailar, pero a veces siento que pierdo mi tiempo haciéndolo

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y cuando iba a decir algo, ella continuó.

– Anoche no fui a casa. Lord Tubbington debe tener hambre, he ido esta mañana durante unos minutos antes de que ustedes llegaran. Me encontré con Will en el camino y se sorprendió de verme, parecía preocupado – Sonrió ligeramente – Tuvieron suerte de tener un profesor así

Trague saliva. Ella estaba divagando concentrada en sus pensamientos.

– Bueno, es hora de volver al estudio. Hay que avisarle a Artie para que se prepare para un calentamiento –

Yo asentí lentamente.

Volvimos al estudio trotando, pero no corriendo de vez en cuando, lo que fue bueno por un momento porque mis pulmones no eran forzados a respirar tanto. Al llegar al estudio pensaba en darme una ducha, pero Brittany dijo que no era buena idea. Practicaríamos el baile completo como estábamos vestidos y luego con el traje de muñeco, así qué luego nos vestiríamos.

En resumen había sufrido una tortura el día de hoy. Brittany nos había hecho correr como nunca en mi vida de ida y vuelta hacia la playa de Brooklyn la cual estaba a cuarenta minutos de aquí... en auto. Caminando fue demasiado tiempo. Pero siendo honesta, yo apenas pude concentrarme en el camino cuando cierta rubia de ojos azules vestía con una playera ajustada y unos shorts cortos y además sudaba. Dios, se veía tan sexy que supongo que era la única razón para que yo corriera todo el camino.

Will hizo que Artie hiciera un calentamiento acorde a su situación mientras nosotros bebíamos agua y nos refrescábamos por un momento. Luego de todo, finalmente Brittany encendió la música y comenzamos con la danza.

Intente concentrarme en todos los pasos y puedo decir que lo hice bien, ni yo esperaba que algo así sucediera. Sentía que íbamos algo descoordinados, sobre todo porque de vez en cuando Brittany se paseaba entre nosotros con una mirada cansada corrigiendo algunos errores sin interrumpir el baile. Por su expresión uno pensaría que estaba cansada de corregir siempre los mismos errores, pero lo cierto era que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Ella estaba cansada.

Todos habíamos notado la falta de energía de Brittany y que se ponía un poco irritable así que evitábamos cometer errores o cuestionarla para no hacerla enojar, en otra ocasión seguramente no importaría porque ella siempre respondería con una sonrisa, pero ahora incluso parecía que sus ojos no querían mantenerse abiertos. Los cerraba por un momento y alzaba la vista al techo pellizcando el puente de la nariz, luego volvía a prestar atención a nosotros.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde ella dijo que nos podíamos ir y fue sorprendente porque no practicamos el baile con los vestuarios. Ella comenzó a acomodar sus cosas cuando la vi tambalearse, iba a ayudarla, pero Sam la sostuvo antes y ella le sonrió sin decir nada.

Yo descanse como oso en lo que restaba del sábado y por la noche estaba bien despierta y reunida con mis amigos, no todos pero al menos una parte de ellos.

Quinn estaba presente, obviamente con ella Puck (recientemente me había enterado de que intentaban entablar una relación), luego estaba Mercedes, Sam y Blaine. Obviamente también Rachel y Kurt. Estábamos reunidos en la sala riendo y hablando sobre cualquier estupidez. Aún todos estaban cansados. Yo sentía vergüenza de haber soportado todo el entrenamiento de Cheerios, pero no una simple corrida no era capaz de aguantarla.

Tomé una copa con algo de vino mientras escuchaba a Kurt hablar sobre un la nueva colección de verano de Victoria Secret. Apenas prestaba atención cuando mi teléfono vibro, al revisar la pantalla me sorprendí de ver un mensaje de Brittany.

_«Ensayo mañana a la misma hora, mismo lugar. Dile a tus amigos que no podré ir así que tendrán que ensayar con Will» Britt._

Fruncí el ceño confundida.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Rachel.

– Brittany dice que no irá al ensayo mañana así que nosotros ensayaremos solo con Will. Imagino que en el estudio, dice misma hora y mismo lugar – Expliqué confundida.

_«¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas compañía?» Santana._

La respuesta no llegó así que bloqueé la pantalla y luego miré a los demás que parecían fruncir el ceño.

– Chicos, piensen que el lunes vamos a bailar frente a todos – Dijo Kurt emocionado – Ah, ya puedo respirar el olor a la competencia

– Espero que no sea el sudor que se va a derramar – Me burlé – Pero nosotros no bailaremos el lunes, ¿o sí? De acuerdo con Britt se hará un torneo en donde dieciséis se enfrentan entre sí para dividirlos en ocho competencias y así subiendo en tablas de posiciones

– Si no nos toca de los primero tendremos tiempo de ensayar – Rachel sonrió – Chicos, yo realmente no puedo creer que diré esto… pero creo que tenemos una buena oportunidad de ganar, es decir, no pensé que ella tuviera madera para enseñar porque parecía olvidadiza y en ocasiones se confundía, pero con lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora sé que sí tenemos una gran oportunidad y que tengamos a un profesional nos ayuda bastante

– Aja, creo que quieres darme las gracias por haberla convencido de enseñarnos – Dije con orgullo. Rachel rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.

– Bueno, lo haría, pero no me has dicho como le has convencido –

– Es un secreto – Le guiñé el ojo.

_«Sí. Es que tengo algo importante que hacer mañana, algo de último minuto. Iré en cuanto me desocupe» Britt._

– Espera, ¿cómo vamos a practicar mañana si ella no está? – Preguntó Blaine.

– Ella dice que irá en cuanto pueda – Mentí. Tenía curiosidad por saber que sucedía con Brittany, pero no podía presionarla a que me contara.

– Espero no quedarme sin pareja de baile – Blaine dijo.

– Sí, ¿por qué no nos puso juntos? – Preguntó Kurt indignado.

– Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, así no tendría que bailar contigo, Lady – Dije rodando los ojos.

– Tú solo quieres bailar con ella – Dijo Kurt, yo bufé.

– Bien chicos, solo un día más y va a empezar el show – Mercedes dijo emocionada – Y aunque no tengo un solo realmente me siento genial, es la primera vez que hacemos algo así de grande

– Hemos hecho cosas más grandes – Quinn se encogió de hombros – Pero entiendo a lo que te referías… creo

– Okey chicos, mañana va a ser nuestro último ensayo oficial y vamos a hacerlo genial – Sam dijo alzando su copa – Y cuando ganemos la primera competencia vamos a celebrar en grande

– Uh, conozco el lugar perfecto. Un pub de primera – Sonrió Puck confiado.

Me reí alzando la copa junto con todos y la chocamos en un brindis.

* * *

El domingo fue un día extraño. Nosotros estábamos en el estudio de Brittany donde la guardia de seguridad nos dejo entrar, y basta con decir que me miro feo como si dijera: "no te quitaré el ojo de encima." Estuvimos practicando el baile, pero fue complicado para Blaine bailar sin Brittany, después en el baile grupal fue un poco más complicado, pero la verdad no era como si ella tuviera el estelar o algo ya que era un verdadero baile grupal. Solo hacía falta su presencia.

Estuvimos toda la mañana bailando y cuando estaba llegando la hora de irnos yo estaba haciendo mi camino a la ducha cuando la vi entrando en el estudio. Se veía algo preocupada, pero de cierta forma tranquila, como si acabara de afrontar algo grande y solo pude pensar en su estúpido ex. Su vestuario tenía algunas manchas y de inmediato un aroma asqueroso se hizo presente con su presencia.

Iba a bajar las escaleras más rápido con la intención de hablar con ella, pero no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia porque estaba sentada en la sala de espera y yo estaba en la escalera. Subí unos escalones para ocultarme tras la pared y me quede allí porque hablaba con la guardia.

– ¿Qué te dijeron? –

Brittany tardó en responder, creo que pensaba. Rachel se paró al lado mío – ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –

Le chité.

– ¿No huelen a pasta con salsa y algo de pescado? – Quinn salió de la nada.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿De dónde salen? –

– Del piso de arriba – Respondió Rachel – ¿Por qué escuchas la conversación?

– Porque… –

– Me veo terrible – La voz de Brittany me interrumpió. Todas nos quedamos en silencio – Y huelo horrible

– Necesitas un baño – Dijo la guardia de seguridad.

– Una que quite el hedor a pasta y pescado. No puedo creer que me hayan lanzado eso – Britt parecía molesta.

– Cálmate niña, enojada no ganas nada –

Brittany bufó – ¿Sabes algo? Pensándolo bien jamás debí aceptar la propuesta de Rachel. Todo lo que pensé era en esa canción – Ella suspiro – Una maldita canción. Ellos me miraban con esperanza y en mi cabeza todo lo que había era esa canción sonando una y otra vez reviviendo el peor momento de mi vida

– Cosas pasan – Dijo la mujer.

– Cosas que pasan y me molestan – Suspiró – Y luego apareció Santana

– ¿Eh? –

– Tampoco debí aceptar cuando me lo pidió. Luego me dijo lo del oso de peluche y solo podía pensar nuevamente en esa canción, pero algo en ella hizo que me arriesgara y aceptara – Su voz sonaba alegre, pero a la vez incrédula – Y mañana voy a morir

– No lo harás, Brittany – Dijo la mujer con un tono suave – No hay nada que ellos puedan hacer que tú no

Estaba concentrada en ella que no estaba pendiente de que mis amigos se unían a escuchar la conversación, para cuando lo noté me asuste un poco y casi me caigo de las escaleras, por desgracia hice un sonido que llamó la atención de Brittany y la guardia porque ambas se acercaron a ver que sucedía.

La tal Shannon se cruzó de brazos molesta, sabiendo que estábamos espiando mientras Britt me miraba confundida.

– ¿Por qué están todos amontonados? –

– Queríamos saber que tanto peso podíamos aguantar – Rachel dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Oh, genial – Sonrió inocentemente – Bueno chicos entonces…

– ¿Por qué tienes un fideo en la oreja? – Preguntó Puck. Brittany movió su mano lentamente hasta detrás de su oreja, casi con asco y lo sacó. Lo tiró al suelo y sacudió su mano.

– Lluvia de hamburguesas – Dijo tranquila con una sonrisa inocente – Entonces, como iba diciendo, lamento no haber bailado con ustedes hoy, pero confíen en mí. No necesito hacerlo, sé que va a estar genial

Todos asentimos, aunque no estábamos muy seguros de eso. Nos despedimos de ella y luego nos fuimos a las ducha. Mañana sería el día. Mañana íbamos a ir a la gran competencia.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, y ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué creen que pasara en la competencia? ¿Ganaran o perderán? ¿Qué sucederá si ellos pierden? Wow...

Gracias por los comentarios, espero que le guste el capítulo y nos veremos en el siguiente.

Dejen Reviews.


	8. Grand Prix: singing y dancing

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

8

Al fin, el primer día de competencia había iniciado. Esa mañana tuve una pelea con Rachel por el baño porque ella no dejaba de acapararlo, luego con Kurt porque no dejaba de cantar y no me agradaba en nada oírlo a esa hora del día. Eran medio día, por cierto.

Nos encontrábamos en un uno de los tantos teatros de Nueva York. La vestimenta no era la nuestra, es decir me refiero a lo que usábamos normalmente porque no podíamos usar los trajes aún. Hablando De los trajes, el Sr. Shue los tenía en su auto en caso de que nos tocara bailar hoy.

Él parecía emocionado, había ido a registrarnos tranquilamente mientras nosotros nos quedábamos mirando la sala de entrada conociendo el lugar. Era inmenso.

Rachel no paraba de parlotear sobre la historia del lugar, cosa que a nadie le importaba. Yo estaba bebiendo una taza de café y me encontraba hablando con Quinn, pero mantenía la vista en Brittany. Ella estaba revisando unos papales, pero se notaba muy nerviosa, tanto que se movía de un lado a otro. Decidió irse donde estaba Will y aún así no deje de mirarla.

– Si ella te gusta tanto por qué no se lo dices. ¿Desde cuándo eres reservada? – Quinn preguntó exasperada.

– No lo sé – La miré – ¿Desde cuándo Puck y tú...?

– Uh, ese es tema para otro día – Se rió.

Cuando todos estábamos reunidos, Will y Brittany se nos acercaron. Ella aún parecía nerviosa, pero más que eso, parecía como si buscara a alguien con la mirada.

– Tenemos que ir al auditorio, allí nos darán toda la información de en que constará la competencia – Will dijo – También tenemos una pequeña sala en donde podemos tener privacidad para hablar. Ahora, al auditorio

Todos asentimos y fuimos.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté a Brittany mientras caminábamos.

– Sí – Ella asintió, pero no lo parecía.

Entramos al auditorio y una expresión de sorpresa dibujo en mis ojos apareció. El auditorio era grande, con asientos rojos, muchos asientos tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha y al medio dejando dos corredores entre los tres asientos. El escenario frente a nosotros era increíblemente grande. Creo que todos los escenarios en los que competimos cuando estábamos en el Glee Club quedan chico al lado de éste.

Las cortinas de bambalinas eran de color rojo con unas cuerdas doradas preciosas para darle elegancia. En el techo había una perfecta lámpara chandelier encendida para iluminar.

Caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a unos asientos. Habían muchas personas, demasiadas. Creo que todos estaban aquí para competir, bueno, eso y que habían personas que no parecían que iban a competir sino que estaban acompañando o algo.

Eran dieciséis grupos, pero por lo que se podía ver todos contaban con más de doce integrantes, lo que comparado con ellos nos hacía un grupo bastante pequeño. Me senté al lado de Brittany que se estaba mordiendo las uñas, yo le fruncí el ceño y ella e sonrió nerviosa.

Paseo su mirada buscando algo, pero se detuvo frente al escenario cuando las cortinas se abrieron hacia los lados y una mujer comenzó a caminar hacia un pódium. Ella se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

– Bienvenidos al quinto torneo anual de canto y baile llamado Grand Prix Singin and Dancing – Ella tenía un tono de voz amable, pero duro de cierto modo.

La mujer no era joven, pero tampoco tan vieja. Debía estar por sobre los treinta y bajo los cuarenta. Tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y un cuerpo algo regordete, pero aún así se le notaban curvas. Vestía con un traje formal color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón (porque escuche el sonido chocar contra la madera al caminar lo sé).

– Como pueden ver, hay un buen número de competidores hoy, todos divididos en grandes grupo – Sonrió la mujer – Pero solo uno va a ganar

Sonreí y aplaudí al mismo tiempo que todos en el auditorio además silbe.

– Primero he de decirles que habían muchos candidatos a competir, pero decidimos dejar que los primeros dieciséis que se hubieran inscrito serían los participantes – Sonrió ella. Yo recordaba que Rachel nos inscribió enseguida y casi sin consultarnos, fuimos los decimos en hacerlo – Hemos decidido que este torneo de música va a ser, primero que nada, para mostrar sus talentos y además para saber si tienen la madera de profesionales como dicen ser

– ¡Wooo! – Puck grito aplaudiendo. Muchos se rieron, otros lo miraron como si fuera un tonto. Yo me reí y al igual que unos pocos de mis amigos que se encontraba cerca habían tocado a Brittany en el brazo. De todos aquí, ella era la única profesional aunque nosotros aspirábamos a serlo y creo que él único que estaba cerca de llegar, por el momento eran dos personas, Rachel y Mike.

– Como pueden ver – Señaló un tablero proyectado por un aparato – Vamos a poner sus nombres todos juntos y saldrán al azar. Serán ocho competencias, por lo que vamos a presentar una por día, con excepción de un día, el día sábado, donde se presentarán dos. Y al final de la semana, el día domingo, vamos a dar los resultados sobre quienes pasan a la siguiente competencia. No los daremos antes para evitar que haya grupos con más tiempo para practicar. Después de dar los resultados se les otorgara 3 semanas para escoger una canción mejor que la anterior y practicarla. Y así sucederá sucesivamente. Ahora quiero presentarles a nuestros jueces, ustedes ya los conocen seguramente

– Pensé que ella sería la jueza – Murmuré mirando a Brittany.

– No, ella es la directora de la competencia. Lo hace cada año. Los jueces vienen de Julliard, de escuelas de bailes profesionales y globales, también buenos bailarines y cantantes – Brittany murmuró.

Fruncí el ceño y sonreí de a poco, ella seguía mirando enfrente hasta que notó que seguía mirándola, me miro confundida.

– ¿Qué? –

– Sabes mucho –

– Ah, bueno, soy profesora de baile –

– ¿Te han invitado a ser parte del jurado? –

Vi que sus ojos parpadearon y cerebro codifico una respuesta, luego solo sacudió la cabeza.

– No, yo… Yo lo he escuchado de los grupos que me piden ayudarles con la coreografía – Parecía que había algo más en todo esto.

Asentí y volví a prestar atención al frente. Como dijo Brittany, el director de Julliard, de buenas escuelas de danza como a la que iba Mike e invitados especiales como Rihanna, estaban siendo de jurado. Eran tres estrellas, una de ellas era Rihanna, el otro era Ed Sheeran y por último alguien Pharrell Williams. Sabía que mi oportunidad de conocerlos era nula, pero todos estábamos emocionados cuando los vimos allí.

– Entonces, dado estas informaciones, vamos a proceder a las eliminatorias – Ella dijo y entonces una ruleta comenzó a girar en el proyector. No podía ver donde estábamos nosotros, pero luego la ruleta desapareció y en el tablero todo los nombres fueron escritos enumerados del uno al dieciséis, estos se revolvieron en una maraña y luego se posicionaron de uno en uno saliendo de la maraña en el tablero del torneo.

– ¿Alguien puede vernos? – Mercedes preguntó.

– Yo no – Tina dijo.

Intente mirar, pero no se notaban bien los nombres. Fruncí el ceño y luego la mujer habló.

– La primera competencia se realizara a las cuatro dos de la tarde por lo que aún habrá tiempo para prepararse. Por favor, la tabla de posiciones va a ponerse en la sala principal para que todos puedan verla. Ahora, mis más sinceros deseos de suerte, y que gane el mejor grupo.

Salimos emocionados y apresurados para ver el tablero al igual que todos. Para cuando salimos, nos encontramos con Emma cargando a su hijo, ella estaba mirando la tabla de posiciones y luego nos sonrió acercándose.

– Quinto. Ustedes están en la quinta posiciones por lo que van a cantar después de ocho presentaciones – Dijo sonriendo Emma.

– Entonces, el viernes – Will dijo emocionado.

Todos aplaudimos emocionados.

– Okey, okey. Chicos, primero que nada tenemos que hablar sobre esto – Will dijo. Todos le miramos – Tenemos una sala, la número siete así que iremos allí y vamos con un discurso de aliento

Nos reímos.

– Y sé que nuestra nueva integrante tiene algo que decirnos – Puso la mano en el hombro de Brittany.

– ¿Ah sí? –

– Ah sí –

Ella parpadeó confundida y asintió, aún confundida. Nos reímos, sobre todo yo porque encontré tierno el gesto. Cuando estábamos por irnos una voz hizo que todos nos detuviéramos, pero sobre todo una persona en especial.

– Vaya, vaya. Si es Brittany S. Pierce – El nombre salió como si se tratase de veneno además de ser cortado palabra por palabra para dar énfasis. Me volteé a ver al igual que todos y vi a una chica rubia.

Ella era igual de alta que Brittany y tenía el cabello rubio, las puntas en grandes rulos que se amontonaban en sus hombros como rizos dorados perfectos. Flequillo no tenía, pero un mechón de cabello caía pro su costado dándole volumen. Ojos castaños peligroso. Ella era delgada, tenía un cuerpo… wow, y vestía de rosa, una camisa y una falda de ese color. Normalmente considero el color rosa chillón, molesto, barbie, estresante y me dan ganas de vomitar, pero en ella se veía… wow…

Brittany la vio y su rostro palideció enseguida, era la viva imagen de un fantasma.

– Uh, ¿quién eres? – Preguntó Quinn al ver que Britt no respondería.

La rubia coloco una mano en su cintura y observo a Quinn de reojo, luego una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en su rostro.

– Eso no te importa – Volteó a Brittany – No imagine que verte aquí después del baño que te diste del día de ayer

Fruncí el ceño y recordé la comida sobre Brittany. Con que se trataba de eso, ella fue la culpable. Aún tenía ese aroma pegado a mi nariz y no habría importado comerla en su cuerpo a decir verdad, si no fuera porque estaba más que claro que Brittany no estaba interesada en mí.

– Uh… yo… – Ella realmente no sabía que decir.

Dos personas se unieron a ella. Un chico de cabello castaño, algo rapado a los costados, pero aún se le podía ver el cabello. Era alto, como ella. Y una mujer de cabello rubio liso, vestida con jeans ajustados y una blusa apretada, sobre ella una chaqueta.

– Vaya, Britt, hace tiempo que no te había visto – La mujer dijo. Ella debía tener sobre los cuarenta.

– Holly – Sonrió Brittany, el color no regresaba a su cuerpo a pesar de eso.

– Pensamos que jamás volveríamos a verte – El chico dijo con un tono engreído – No después de lo sucedido

– Clint – Ella masculló. Volteó a mirar a la chica rubia que sonreía todavía.

– Pobre Brittany, estuvo tan cerca – Se burló la muchacha.

– Aja, Erica, ¿por qué no vas con Clint y el resto del grupo a la sala? – Preguntó la mujer.

– Seguro – Miró a Brittany – ¿Sabes? Es bueno volver a verte – Ella no parecía muy feliz, solo una sonrisa falsa y sarcástica – Para verte caer de nuevo

Britt tragó saliva y el color que pudo haber ganado su rostro volvió a desaparecer. Di un paso enfrente para mandar al demonio a esa chica, pero Rachel me tomó del brazo. La mujer rubia miro a Will y sonrió.

– Soy Holly Holiday. Entrenó a Soul Spirit – Sonrió la mujer.

– Will Shuesther, líder de New Direction 2.0 –

– ¿Por qué agregamos el 2.0? – Me quejé cruzada de brazos.

– No tengo ni idea – dijo Quinn.

La Srta. Holly rió y miró a Brittany – No tenía idea de que ibas a participar –

– ¿En serio? Pensé que Erica te lo dijo – Brittany murmuró – Fui a verla ayer, me lanzó un plato de espaguetis encima

– ¿Oh, lo hizo? – Sonrió divertida mirando a la tal Erica que sonreía con seguridad.

– Sí – Brittany frunció el ceño y yo también, ¿qué clase de mujer no se enfada por algo así?

– Oh bueno, ¿puedes culparla? Aún está resentida por tu error – Dijo despreocupada. Will se aclaró la garganta – Como sea, ya que te uniste a un nuevo grupo veo que será una competencia interesante

– Sobre todo porque no van a ganar – Dijo la chica, Erica. Miró la tabla de posiciones – ¿Ya ves? Primeros en la lista. Siempre de los primeros y ustedes están en la quinta posición lo que significa que si son suficientemente buenos tal vez nos enfrentemos – Torció los labios – Esa sí será una buena competencia

Brittany parecía preocupada, asintió automáticamente. La muchacha se fue con el chico dejándonos con su ¿líder? ¿Entrenadora? ¿Jefa? Necesitan nombres más modernos que no nos hagan ver mal.

– Yo… – Brittany alzó un dedo moviéndolo hacia adelante y atrás, el dedo índice. Ella finalmente indico una dirección – Tengo que irme…

Se fue dejándonos allí. Fruncí el ceño, la mujer se rió viéndola ir.

– No hay quién la culpe – Sonrió – Bueno, Will, espero que sean unos dignos oponentes

– Lo mismo digo –

No me quede a escuchar más la conversación ya que salí en busca de Brittany. No me tarde en encontrarla ya que estaba camino a la sala siete, donde nosotros nos podíamos quedar. La tomé de la muñeca obligándola a voltear y pude sentir que estaba temblando un poco.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Sí. Sí – Respiro hondo – Nervios por la competencia

– Competencia, no. Por alguien. ¿Quiénes eran? – Esperaba que mi tono de voz no sonara exigente ni pesado, pero ella me frunció el ceño.

– Nadie – Se dio la vuelta caminando a la sala siete.

– Brittany –

– Santana, déjalo –

Fruncí el ceño. Pocos minutos después todos nos reunimos en la sala sentados en unos sillones o en el suelo, mirando al Sr. Shue. Emma estaba con nosotros.

– Okey, chicos, tienen que saber que para mí es un honor volver a estar con ustedes a punto de salir a un escenario – Dijo él con emoción – Los día que estuvimos juntos ensayando fueron realmente divertidos y no negaré que no los extrañaba, porque lo hacía. Ustedes son mi familia, somos una familia y antes de dar un discurso emotivo, quisiera agradecerte a ti Brittany – Ella alzó la mirada confundida – porque gracias a ti, estos chicos, oxidados, malos bailarines por no practicar y grandes cantantes, volvieron a ser estrellas. Las estrellas que yo conocí en la preparatoria

Sonreímos.

– Y gracias por tenerles paciencia, no son fáciles, pero supiste controlarlos y entrenarlos a todos así que me honra decirte que oficialmente, eres parte de nuestra familia – Todos aplaudimos con emoción mientras ella sonreía un poco – Y si tú estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que siguieras siendo parte de este grupo aún después de esta competencia. Que participes en las demás que nos van a poner adelante

Ella asintió lentamente.

– Ahora, el viernes vamos a subir a ese escenario, van a bailar y a cantar como siempre lo han hecho – Will dijo con emoción – Y van a ganar

Volvimos a aplaudir. Él estiro una mano a Brittany que estaba confundida aún le indico hablar. Ella tardó un poco porque parecía no saber que decir.

– Yo realmente no sé que decir – Me reí ligeramente observándola – Realmente no tengo nada que decir, salvo que aquella paloma de allí me está mirando feo – Ella miro por una ventana que se encontraba tras nosotros. Algunos nos quedamos en silencio confundidos – Me preguntó si será pariente de la otra que Lord Tubbington atacó

– Brittany… – Will tocio.

Ella sonrió con inocencia – Bueno chicos, me alegra ser parte de su rara y especial familia junto al chico loco de los moños, al que hace imitaciones, a Jackie Chan, a la chica de ojos almendra, en fin, junto a todos – ¿Ella realmente no recordaba nuestros nombres o solo bromeaba? Parecía seria – El día que llegaron para pedirme ayuda no pensaba en ayudarlos por razones más personales que ser una simple profesora y no entrenadora. Y sé que si mi máquina del tiempo estuviera lista podría usarla para volver atrás y evitar encontrarme con Santana y aceptar, pero no lo haría porque si esto es un error, es el mejor que he cometido – Sonrió. Algunos seguíamos confundidos, pero de alguna manera sonreíamos – Aprendí a ver que cada uno de ustedes puede bailar, no importa si tiene solo dos pasos de baile – Miró a Kurt – O si son de dar muchos giros – Blaine desvió la mirada – O si prefieren cantar – Rachel sonrió con orgullo – porque… ¡ay por dios, ya perdí la idea! – Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada. Entonces supe que ella estaba más concentrada en otra cosa que en nosotros, nos miró y luego suspiro – Quiero darles las gracias por la oportunidad que me están dando aún si algo dentro de mí me dice que está mal. Ustedes no lo saben, pero ya he estado aquí antes. En este lugar. En esta competencia. Sé lo que van a sentir por primera vez y se los digo, no hay nada como demostrar lo bueno que eres allá arriba. Con ustedes aprendí que pueden tratarse mal, pero siempre se van a cuidar el uno al otro y en el tiempo que pasamos juntos yo realmente voy a apreciar cada detalle. Allá arriba… van a demostrar que no perdieron el tiempo y vienen a ganar…

Sonreí con ternura, ella era tierna.

* * *

Estaba comprando una bolsa de papas fritas cuando vi a Brittany dirigirse hacia el auditorio, lo que era raro porque según Will nos juntaríamos en la sala principal y luego iríamos al auditorio a ver a la competencia. Después de sacar mi paquete de la máquina expendedora fui tras ella.

El auditorio estaba con poca gente, no todos los grupos fueron por completo ya que al menos había un representante por grupo. Ella se sentó en la parte de atrás, por lo que me fue fácil encontrarla, pero estaba sentada en una esquina mirando.

Pase al asiento de al lado suyo, ya que ella estaba en el corredor – Hey –

– Hey – Dijo sin ánimos.

– ¿Qué haces? Nos reuniríamos en la sala y luego vendríamos –

– No le vi el caso – Ella jugó con sus manos – Se están preparando para salir. Soul Spirit será el primero

Recordé algo que me llamó la atención – ¿Sucede algo con ellos? –

– No –

– Britt… –

Suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello y luego miró enfrente. Las luces se apagaron y el escenario fue iluminado. Una canción comenzó a sonar. La canción era _More_ de Selena Gomez y la chica que cantaba era la tal Erica, los demás le hacían coros, pero bailaban increíblemente genial.

– Yo solía ser parte de ellos – Murmuró Brittany sin dejar de verlos – Hace cuatro años y hace dos años deje de serlo

La miré sin decir nada. Ella no despegaba la vista de enfrente. Tragó saliva y luego sacudió la cabeza bajando un poco la mirada.

– Tenía un futuro por delante. Ya era buena bailarina, y tenía el titulo de profesional. Todos en Soul Spirit lo tienen – Volvió a mirar enfrente – Pero había algo que quería más que nada… el grupo ganador iba a ir de gira con los tres cantantes que eran jueces, es decir tres giras, y seríamos bailarines de apoyo, pero aparte de eso había un juez que estaba más que interesado en mí. Un caza talentos

Miré a la chica cantar y bailar. Dios que era buena.

– Estábamos en la final y Holly decidió entregarme un solo. Me dejó el baile a mí también. Dijo que era mi oportunidad y que no podía desperdiciarla – El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Elegí _Slave 4 U _– Me miró y pude notar una tristeza pacifica en sus ojos cobalto. Sentí el impulso de abrazarla, pero me contuve – todo iba genial. Yo baile y ellos me apoyaban, hasta que en una parte de la canción di un paso en falso y me caí. Perdimos la competencia, perdí mi oportunidad y tenía una pierna rota. No pude bailar por cuatro meses… – Volteó a ver el baile nuevamente – Tuve que cerrar el estudio de baile por los meses que tuve el yeso, mis padres me enviaban dinero para que pudiera mantenerme porque no podía trabajar. Cuando volví a abrir el estudio Holly me preguntó si iba a volver al grupo para el año siguiente… Yo me negué. No quería volver a estar aquí y si soy sincera jamás pensé en volver, por eso me negué cuando Rachel me lo pidió. De otro modo habría aceptado porque este lugar… este lugar es increíble, bailar aquí es la sensación más increíble que jamás sentí

No sé en que momento mi mano tomó la suya acariciando con el dedo pulgar su dorso. Seguí mirándola preocupada.

– Cuando el caza talentos me dijo que había perdido la oportunidad que me podía dar, pensé que todo estaba perdido – Me miró tranquila – Y pensé… "no seré una estrella del baile como siempre quise y tampoco puedo bailar…". Me sentía tan inútil… Una estúpida por cometer un error… Perdí credibilidad porque para un profesional cometer un error tan tonto le cuesta mucho…

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo acaricie su cabello suavemente y sonriendo un poco. Me sentía como un apoyo para ella, parecía que se volvería común hacer esto cada vez que algo malo le sucedía.

– Erica y yo no éramos amigas entonces, y ella solo quería que cometiera un error… se lo di en bandeja de plata. Tuve que irme de allí, no solo porque yo quería sino porque Holly pensó que era lo mejor – Suspiró.

– ¿Ella te echó? –

– En parte. Yo me fui antes de que ella pudiera echarme, pero me dijo que estaba haciendo bien en irme porque realmente no era bueno que me quedará después de la caída que tuve –

– Entonces… – Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

– Así son todos – Dijo ella con un tono suave – Los entradores de grupos vocales aquí son duros. En competencias como estas, donde solo hay profesionales y para novatos sería un verdadero matadero entrar (por cierto, me gustan las agallas que tienen para entrar aquí aún sin un profesional antes de que yo me uniera) es difícil mantenerte, cometes un error y te cortan de la foto. Pensé en lo que dijo Will, que son una familia y pensé en mi misma intentando recortar a uno de ustedes por cometer un error… creo que no podría jamás…

– Es por eres muy dulce para hacerlo – Yo apostaría a que no había ni una pizca de maldad en ella.

– Me gusta esto – Murmuró.

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– Tenerte cerca – Sonreí un poco. Mi mano estaba en su hombro rodeándola mientras su cabeza aún descansaba en mi hombro. Me contuve para no besarla en la cabeza, pero era mucho trabajo – Se siente bien

– Sí… – Susurré – Se siente bien…

* * *

Después de recibir un regaño de Will, más yo que ella, nos fuimos de allí. Teníamos que practicar un poco, pero Brittany lo quiso dejar para el día siguiente, porque realmente no tenía muchas energías después de lo de hoy.

La acompañe a su casa mientras pensaba en que ella solía, o al menos lo intentaba, contarme cosas intimas, cosas que no le ha dicho a nadie y se le nota porque cada vez que lo dice su mirada se ve… rota, desconsolada, pero jamás le había dicho nada sobre mí y no es que tuviera mucho que ocultar. Mi abuela, sería el punto más débil.

– No tenías que acompañarme – Ella murmuró con una sonrisa agradecida.

– Es mejor así. Me aseguro de que estés bien – Dije riendo. Entramos en su edificio y luego esperamos al elevador – Todo momento cuenta

– Entonces imagino que me irás a dejar a mi habitación, porque es a donde me dirijo – Se rió ella.

– Oh seguro y tú no podrás aguantarlo, me arrastraras contigo a la cama – Me mordí la lengua sorprendida de que estuviera coqueteando con ella. Es decir, la conozco desde hace dos semanas más o menos y hasta entonces no había intentado nada con ella pese a que me había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vi.

– ¿En serio? – Siguió mi juego – En ese caso me pondré modo resistencia

Entramos al elevador y presiono el ocho. Yo me reí entre dientes.

– Yo no contaría con ello. Nadie se resiste a mi innegable magnetismo sexual – Dije con orgullo. ¿Estaba declarándole que era lesbiana o solo fue un comentario narcisita?

– Obsérvame – Me sacó la lengua. Me reí.

– Pareces una niña –

– Soy una niña, ¿cuál es tu excusa? – Se rió – Pareces una mujer mayor

– Ya quisieras – Me mofé – Soy una belleza sexy muy codiciada en el mundo

No estaba segura, pero creo que le escuche murmurar algo como: "por supuesto que lo eres."

Llegamos al piso ocho y caminamos hasta la puerta. Brittany se paró de espaldas a ella sonriendo.

– Okey, señora guarda vida, acaba de proteger a un inocente y le ha llevado a casa sana y salva. ¿Cómo podría pagarle? –

Torcí los labios fingiendo pensar. La palabra "cita" se me dibujaba en la cabeza, pero no era eso lo que dije como respuesta.

– Un helado podría funcionar – Presione el botón del ascensor y luego me acerque a ella.

– Estupendo. Mañana, yo te invito a un helado. Hay una tienda llamada _Rico Gelatto_ que me encanta y te va a encantar también a ti –

– Estupendo –

– Entonces es una cita – Dijo sonriendo.

Me le quede mirando sorprendida. Estaba jugando con sus manos. Estuvimos un minuto en silencio y luego para romperlo le susurré.

– Yo… creo que ya debo irme –

– Sí, Lord Tubbington debe estar molesto conmigo – Murmuró ella sonriéndome con cariño – No le he dejado el ventanal abierto para salir a la terraza

Me reí entre dientes.

– Santana –

– Dime –

– Gracias –

– ¿Por? –

– Escucharme –

Sonreí ligeramente. Nuestro tono de voz aún era bajo. Ella me abrazó sorprendiéndome, por lo que me tardé un poco en corresponder, pero lo hice.

– Tú eres la mejor. Me alegra haberte conocido –

– También me alegra haberte conocido, Britt – Sonreí.

Me separé un poco y le sonreí, ella asintió.

– Habló en serio. Me ha pasado un sinfín de cosas y has estado allí para apoyarme. Me gusta que lo hagas y quiero estar ahí para ti cuando necesites a alguien –

– Te prometo que si algo me molesta o sucede, serás la primera en saberlo –

– ¿Me lo prometes? –

– Lo prometo –

– Cool… –

La mire con una sonrisa a los ojos y luego baje a ver sus labios. Comenzaron a moverse, seguramente hablando, pero yo ya no sabía que decía porque era sordo para mí.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, yo no lo esperaba y no lo tenía planeado, pero sucedió. Sé que un momento estaba hablando ella y al siguiente la hice callar posando mis labios sobre los suyos.

Infierno. Todo lo que puedo decir es… acabo de morir, subí al cielo y viví feliz. Yo mantenía mis manos sobre los brazos de Brittany, pues nos habíamos estado separando de ese abrazo cuando la bese. No sabía si ella estaba en contra de esto, pero no me empujó, sin embargo tampoco me correspondió el beso.

Cuando me aleje me le quede mirando sorprendida, pero ya no con la sonrisa sino realmente sorprendida y ella me miraba igual, sin saber que decir. Entonces escuche una campana y la puerta del ascensor se abrió advirtiendo que acababa de llegar.

Continuara…

* * *

Y aquí el primer capítulo terminado suspenso uuuhhh (creo...) uuuhhh

Bien dejen Review.


	9. Tiene sabor a uvas

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

9

La primera sensación que tenía tras haber dejado el edificio en el cual vivía Brittany era que el mundo a mi alrededor iba en cámara lenta mientras pensamientos no me abandonaban por ningún momento, la segunda era una sensación a uvas en mis labios que había provenido de los labios de Brittany y la tercera era lo bien que se había sentido.

Había tomado el ascensor rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, quién aún me la imagino en la puerta de su casa mirando sorprendida el ascensor y no la culpo porque, bueno, en primer lugar y tal vez lo más importante: acaba de salir de una relación y yo voy y la beso arruinando mi única oportunidad de ser su amiga y ganarme su corazón, en segundo lugar estaría el hecho obvio de que es hetero.

Caminaba por las calles de Nueva York pensando ella aún. Sus labios habían permanecidos intactos durante el beso, pero aún así ella no se retiro. Tal vez estaba en shock, o tal vez no. Quién sabe. Yo no sabía como sucedió esto de terminar enamorada de una completa desconocida. Aún recordaba el momento en que la vi por primera vez, Mike dijo que había escuchado hablar de alguien que era bailarina profesional y trabaja en un pequeño estudio de baile, así que fuimos a verla después de que él consiguiera la dirección.

Recuerdo que entramos con el permiso de la recepcionista, la chica Nina en ese entonces, y subimos. No podíamos interrumpir y no podíamos hablar tan fuerte para no distraer, pero fui yo quién se distrajo. Ella estaba bailando junto con sus estudiantes, la canción era algo más al estilo hip-hop o eso creo, se llamaba _do your own thing_. A simple vista parecía una chica normal, pero fue una sonrisa que me había cautivado de ella en primer lugar, después esa pasión que tenía por bailar y cuando la escuche hablar fue la ternura. Ella no era la típica chica de veinte años, que es seria, que trata de demostrarse madura e inteligente, no, ella era una chica de espíritu de niño que trata de disfrutar a toda costa.

Ella era la clase de chica que había estado buscando sin darme cuenta, era la clase de chica que Dani no era, ella era Brittany. No hacía el menor esfuerzo para caer bien y era tan inocente que no le importaba si alguien parecía odiarla. No había una gota de maldad en ella, eso se podía ver por lo fácil que se ponía triste, pero trataba de salir adelante sin venganza.

Llegue a casa en menos de lo que pensé, entré en el departamento y me encontré con Rachel recitando para ella sola algún tonto dialogo.

– ¿Dónde está Pocerlana? –

– Ha salido con Blaine en una cita. Que bien que has llegado, necesito ayuda con esto. ¿Quieres ayudarme y ser la Srta. Vee? – Preguntó Rachel señalando su libreto – Yo seré Winny

– No – Dije rodando los ojos. Me estaba por dirigir a mi habitación cuando Rachel volvió a hablar.

– Por cierto, Will llamó hace poco – No me miraba pese a que yo a ella sí – Mañana tendremos un ensayo

– Oh, genial – Asentí sin ganas.

– Eh, pensé que estarías más emocionada ya que tendrías otro día con Brittany – Se burló ella.

Hice una mueca y ella me observó de reojo.

– Metiste la pata – Dijo – ¿Qué hiciste?

– ¿Qu-qué por qué imaginas que metí la pata en algo? – Dije nerviosa. Me senté a su lado tomando de su vaso de agua.

Ella levantó una ceja. En el tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntas, dos años, habíamos aprendido a conocernos lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo una mete la pata y más o menos que consecuencias podría traer. Aún no podía creer que después de todo lo que pasamos en la preparatoria éramos amigas actualmente.

Abrí la aboca para hablar, pero no podía hacerlo, de mi boca no salían las palabras.

– Santana… – Murmuró.

– Bese a Brittany – Finalmente dije. Ella se rió por un instante sin creerme y cuando vio que yo no sonreía, me miró sorprendida.

– ¿Tú qué…? –

Gemí escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos – Sé que pude haberlo arruinado y lo que sea, pero no sé qué sucedió. Estábamos hablando y de pronto no lo pude evitar –

– Wow, jamás te vi tan asustada en tu vida – Ella se puso en pie caminando hacia la cocina. La seguí – Es tierno, no me golpees por decirlo. ¿Qué dijo ella?

– Nada – Sacudí la cabeza mientras ella se servía un vaso de jugo – Me fui antes de que pudiera hablar

– Entonces mañana va a ser un día incomodo –

Rodé los ojos – Rachel, eso es lo de menos. Yo besé a Brittany y ella no me dijo nada. Más que incomodo, va a ser horrible –

– Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos –

– Sí, gracias por el apoyo mamá –

Salí de la cocina para irme a mi habitación.

– No suelo hacer de clandestina, pero… –

– Ni si quiera quiero que lo intentes – Dije sin voltear a verla.

No podía decir que no estaba nerviosa por verla mañana, es decir, dios, ¿con qué cara podría mirarla sobre todo después de que me fui dejándola sola? Debería de haberme quedado con ella y explicarle, al menos haberle dicho algo. Nada, no dije nada. Solo me fui.

Pero aún recordaba los labios de Brittany sobre los míos y es que es una sensación que no podría olvidar. Se sentían tan bien. Uva. Era su labial, ahora caía en que de vez en cuando la veía echándose y muchas veces tenía unas ganas de probarlo, ahora sé a qué sabe. Había sido un calor tan suave.

Pase una hora al celular tratando de distraerme, hablando con Quinn mientras ella me contaba sobre Puck (lo que ayudo en nada porque solo pensé en más Brittany. Esa rubia ha hecho algo para mí, algo para que yo no deje de pensar en ella. Lo sé.

_«Trata de convertirme en tía pronto» Santana._

_«Apenas estamos iniciando una relación. No es como si en serio vamos a tener un bebé. Quiero ir de a poco» Quinn._

_«Ese poco será mucho» Santana._

_«¿Qué hay de ti?» Quinn: «Santana, siento que hayas terminado con tu novia y ahora ella se nos vaya a unir al grupo. Eso debe ser incomodo para ambas» _

"_No más incomodo de lo que será mañana cuando vea a Brittany." _Pensé suspirando.

_«Dani y yo quedamos de ser amigas, nada más. Será incomodo, pero mientras no tengamos que bailar juntas la siguiente canción o cantar juntas no sucederá nada» Santana._

Ahora solo tenía que arreglar mi problema con Britt.

Al día siguiente la cosa comenzó a ponerse tensa. Hice de todo para no tener que ir a ensayar, pero Rachel me sacó del trabajo aún así. Fui arrastrada por ella hacia el estudio de baile donde yo sabía que ya todos estaban y nosotras éramos las únicas que faltaban. Sabía que era vital tener que ir a ensayar porque el baile todos juntos y vestidos no lo habíamos ensayado, pero ¿qué hay de que para mí era vital no tener que enfrentarme a Brittany? Infierno, jamás me sentí tan temerosa por una persona en mi vida.

Entramos en el estudio y podía jurar que todos los ojos estaban sobre nosotras, tal vez porque lo estaban, pero en mi imaginación todos sabían que nos besamos y solo se empeñaban en hacerlo más difícil.

Ella, ahí estaba parada frente a todos. Vestía con un vestido blanco con dos franjas a los costados bajo los brazos de color lila, la falda del vestido también era lila y tenía una cinta en la cintura de un color crema. Usaba unas botas crema también y unos guantes blancos. Su cabello estaba rizado, sus labios ligeramente pintados de rosado y sus ojos, en los parpados se podían ver dos colores claros que hacían juego. Trague saliva de solo verla.

Al vernos ella asintió, no sonrió. Miró a los demás y le puso play a la canción guardando el control del aparato en un bolsillo a la altura de su pecho, en el vestido.

Comenzamos el baile, ella no nos dijo nada y por un momento la cosa no parecía tan grave como lo había sido el día anterior cuando nos besamos. Cuando terminamos de bailar, que solo fue dos veces, Will nos dijo que había salido perfecto así que podíamos irnos. La idea era practicar una sola vez por día.

Trague saliva mientras guardaba mis cosas, cuando alcé la vista para hablar con Rachel y la vi. Ella estaba al otro lado de la habitación revisando unas cosas en una hoja, o eso fingía porque había estado mirándome. Me sorprendí un poco de haberla encontrado en el acto y me pregunté cuantas veces en ese día había estado mirándome sin que yo lo supiera, pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención sino que me sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa pequeña, algo tímida, pero luego se convirtió en una sonrisa divertida, como si no supiera que hacer o que decir. Volvió a mirar su hoja.

Nosotros nos teníamos que ir, pero de alguna forma logre armar algo de valor y quedarme allí porque tenía que hablar con Britt. Teníamos una conversación pendiente.

Una vez que todos se fueron yo me acerque a ella algo nerviosa. Seguía pendiente de su lista sentada en el piso. Ahora que me fijo, ella suele sentarse mucho en el suelo siendo que tiene bancas.

– Hola – Salude con timidez.

– Hola – Respondió sin mirar – No puedo encontrar la variable en esta ecuación

Fruncí el ceño sentándome a su lado – ¿Por qué quieres encontrar una variable? –

– Es un… ejercicio matemático o algo así – Miré su hoja y quede confundida – Es para poder usar unos pasos de baile

– Okey, no entiendo nada –

– ¿No deberías ir, no lo sé, a casa? – Me miró intrigada.

– Debería, pero quiero hablar –

– Uh, pensé que ibas a huir y a dejarme sola – Ella sonrió divertida – No es que me moleste, pero me molesta

– ¿Eh? – Levanté una ceja. Rió suavemente. Suspiré – Sobre lo de ayer…

– Ayer fue un día… interesante – Asintió mirando hacia una ventana y luego a mí. Habló en un susurró – Intente llamarte, pero…

– ¿Tenías miedo? – Pregunté preocupada.

– Algo así. No sabía como sentirme con respecto a ti besándome y luego salir corriendo, literalmente – Dijo ella – Pensé que hice algo mal

– ¿Tú por qué? –

– No lo sé – Me miró confundida, acercó su rostro un poco y susurro – ¿Beso mal?

Me reí – No lo sé, no me correspondiste –

– Yo sabía que había que hacer algo – Sonrió un poco – No pensé que yo…

– ¿Me gustarás? –

– Iba a decir otra cosa, pero eso también – Asintió. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella chasqueó la lengua – Entonces, ¿yo te gusto…?

Gustar sería poco – Sí, algo… Mira, no lo sé, no quiero meterte en… una situación incómoda –

– ¿Es incómoda, por qué? –

– Bueno porque es obvio que te gustan los chicos. Tenías novio – Dije como si fuera obvio – Y acaban de terminar así que no creo que fue bueno que te besara si no estabas lista para avanzar y…

Ella se rió – Es curioso, porque no lo sé… –

– ¿Qué? – Murmuré sonriendo un poco. Ella sonreía inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, me miraba tranquila y sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo y luego de nuevo hacia arriba donde estaban los míos.

– Es extraño, nos conocemos de hace dos semanas – Ella soltó una risa – Creo que me gustas…

Me reí también – Sí es extraño – Ella sonrió – ¿Realmente te gusto?

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros incrédula – Yo eso creo, es decir… me gusta estar cerca de ti y sobre todo me gusta cuando me abrazas porque me hace sentir como si…

Como sí… Infierno, ¿cuánto suspenso puede darme ella?

– Como si todos desaparecieran y solo existiéramos las dos –

Sonreí como tonta – ¿Sientes eso? –

Ella rió suavemente poniéndose en pie – Sí –

– Al menos no soy la única – Murmuré desviando la mirada.

Ella se rió suavemente y camino hasta su laptop – Escucha, tengo que volver a casa. Lord Tubbington a veces invita a sus amigos, y la última vez estuve recogiendo colillas de cigarro por todos lados de la casa –

Fruncí el ceño confundida – ¿Qué pasa con nosotras? – Ignoré su comentario sobre el gato, aunque no dejaba de extrañarme.

– Nosotras – Sonrió abiertamente – Me gusta como suena. Hay que salir. Una cita

– Una cita, okey – Asentí. Me di la vuelta para irme, pero me detuve y volteé a verla – Espera, ¿no sería extraño? Eres mi profesora

– En teoría, pero estoy segura de que tengo la misma edad que tú y además no soy tu profesora, soy tu compañera de baile que les enseña algunos pasos nada más – Sonrió.

– Pero tienes el papel de profesora. Es ilegal –

– Nada condimenta más una relación que lo prohibido – Se rió – No olvides que soy mi propia jefa – Tecleó unas pocas letras y luego la guardo en su mochila – Hay que salir

– Sí, sí. ¿Dónde? –

– Bueno, estaba hablando del estudio – Se rió, me sonroje como tonta – Pero quiero ir a tomar un helado, además te debo uno, ¿no?

Me reí entre dientes asintiendo. Ella me miro sonriendo también y me besó en la mejilla.

– Entonces iremos a Rico Gelatto –

Me reí asintiendo lentamente. Salimos del estudio y nos dirigimos hacia el paradero. Ya que íbamos en direcciones contrarias, ella se despidió, pues normalmente se iba caminando. Yo rara vez tomaba un vehículo para irme, ya que me daba igual si caminando o no.

– Nos vemos mañana. Tengo una clase a las cinco, termina a las seis. ¿Te parece bien a esa hora? – Sonrió ella.

– Seguro – Asentí – Pero va a ser una cita informal entonces – Ella asintió también. Torcí los labios y sonreí – Entonces, el viernes si ganamos o no, iremos a una cita a un restaurante. ¿Te parece? Una cita de verdad

– Suena bien – Me besó en la mejilla nuevamente y se marchó saludando con la mano.

Volví a mi departamento con una sonrisa plantada en la cara y no sabía de qué había tenido tanto miedo antes. Ella sin duda era la persona más tierna y comprensible del mundo si era capaz de sonreírme después de lo que pasó.

Toda la noche la pasé pensando en ella y en lo que podría hacer. Si íbamos a salir mañana entonces tenía que ser perfecto y cómodo para ambas. Yo solo quería lo mejor para ambas.

Tal como prometí, le dije a Brittany por mensaje que la iría a buscar para ir a ese lugar. No sabía bien que vestir, nunca había ido a una cita-no-cita con alguien. Estaba algo nerviosa, sí, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Estaba sentada en la sala de espera del estudio de baile viendo una revista de modas cuando vi a un montón de bailarines, vestidos de negro y blanco, algunos con poca ropa, bajar las escaleras.

Al poco tiempo Brittany bajo vistiendo unos jeans oscuros y una polera blanca ajustada. Me vio con una sonrisa y yo con el ceño fruncido.

– Estoy segura de que tus reglas dicen que no se pueden usar jeans – Dije sorprendida.

– ¿Conoces las reglas? Yo nunca las dije – Ella me miró sorprendida.

– No hace falta – Señalé una hoja en un tablero en la pared – Allí están escritas

– Oh, cierto – Sonrió – Iré a cambiarme

Asentí lentamente.

Revise mi atuendo por un momento antes de que ella volviera. Yo vestía con una camiseta ajustada y larga con diseños y una chaqueta morada encima, la cual estaba cerrada de todos modos, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas. Mi cabello estaba rizado (como de costumbre) ya que como Rachel estaba en el baño haciéndole quien sabe que a su garganta no me dio tiempo de alisarlo.

Ella apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa de la nada, como no prestaba atención. Vestía con una camiseta blanca tipo polar y unos jeans. Me sonrió tranquilamente. Su cabello estaba mojado, imagine que pudo ducharse, pero debido a que había salido rápido lo dudaba un poco, sin embargo también el aroma a sudor había sido removido y cambiado por un aroma delicioso como a lirios.

– Santana, ¿estás lista? –

– Sí – Me puse en pie y le indique que nos fuéramos. Ella asintió y cerró el estudio. Me fije que aún no había nadie trabajando en recepción y me preocupe un poco – Entonces, ¿nadie aún?

Ella sabía a qué me refería sin que me preguntara. Miró la recepción y sonrió.

– He encontrado a alguien. Estará aquí el jueves – Dijo tranquilamente mientras caminábamos hacia el local de helados – Es una chica que he conocido hace ayer cuando fui a comprar mi almuerzo. Trabajaba como aseadora del lugar y decía que quería otro empleo. No sabía ni su nombre, pero su forma de hablar me inspiro confianza y después de que se quejó con su amiga me acerqué y le ofrecí el empleo. Acepto y le dije que el jueves podía iniciar

– ¿Y cómo se llama? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Sentí inexplicables celos.

– No lo sé. ¿Marín? – Preguntó confundida. Se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

Me reí con ternura. Llegamos al local que presentaba un cono de lado junto al logo y otro tamaño humano gigante en la entrada. Entramos al lugar acercándonos al mostrador. Miré los sabores de helados y luego las especialidades detrás de los jóvenes que atendían en unas cartas electrónicas que cambiaban por si solas. Eran como televisores.

Nos sentamos en una mesa donde habías unas cartas. Brittany abrió la suya y luego la cerró, poco después entró una chica o me pareció que era una chica. Tenía un parecido con Mercedes en el color de piel y tal vez en su figura, pero casi no tenía cabello.

– Hey Mercedes – Brittany dijo – Quiero lo mismo de siempre

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es ese mi nombre? – Su voz sonaba entre masculina y femenina, una tonalidad extraña – Soy Wade

– Ujum… – Brittany asintió confundida.

Revise la carta y me detuve en una copa de helado.

– Yo quiero la copa de chocolate –

– Bien – Una vez que se alejó le oí murmurar algo – ¿Quién demonios es Mercedes?

– No me digas que piensas que es Mercedes – Dije sorprendida.

– Pues sí, me sorprendió en un inicio que no le había reconocido. Siempre me pide mi orden, y cuando fue al estudio sabía que le vi en algún lado pero no estaba segura por qué pensé que le estaba confundiendo, pero cuando estuve segura… –

Intente no reírme. Es obvio que ella seguía confundiéndola. Ese chico (ahora sí estaba segura de que era un chico) no se parecía tanto a Mercedes, pero ante los ojos de Brittany son la misma persona.

– Entonces – Resoplé. Ella jugaba con sus manos.

– ¿Entonces? –

– Entonces me alegro de tener esta cita-no-cita contigo –

– Espera, ¿no es una cita? – Me miró sorprendida – Pensé que sí

– Sí, pero no es algo oficial, ¿o sí? – Por un momento me sentí como una colegiala que no sabía nada sobre citas y cosas así, y era que la presencia de Brittany me hacía sentir algo torpe.

Ella se encogió confundida, pero me sonrió – Me gusta tu sonrisa –

Y no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ampliara. Cuando trajeron los helados la sonrisa de Brittany creció y sus mejillas adquirieron un bello tono escarlata suave. Su helado era una mezcla segura de una visita al dentista y una al doctor: caries y diabetes.

Era una mezcla de frutillas en la copa, crema chantilly, jarabe de frutillas, helado y M&amp;M. El mío tenía crema de chantilly, algo de helado de chocolate y algo de chocolate en jarabe sobre la crema. Según la carta también tenía una bola de chocolate al final de la copa.

– Háblame sobre ti. Estoy segura de que sabes cosas de mí que nadie sabe, que incluso yo olvido, pero no sé mucho sobre ti – Sonrió comiendo el helado.

– Uh, veamos – Pensé con la cuchara en mi boca – Realmente no sé que decirte, si me preguntas me haces la vida más fácil

– Okey, eh, puede sonar algo brusco tal vez e incomodo – Ella se mordió el labio inferior y juro por dios que yo pude haber gemido con ese gesto de no ser porque estábamos en un espacio público – ¿Eres… lesbiana?

Sonreí. Yo sabía que ella probablemente me preguntaría en algún momento, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

– Sí – Alzó las cejas sorprendida, pero luego sonrió – Antes seguramente hubiera mentido, pero ahora…

– Lo dices con orgullo – Dijo.

– Tú sí entiendes – Dije sonriendo.

– Debí suponerlo. Sabía que había alguna razón por la que me mirabas tanto cuando bailaba –

Me atragante – ¿Lo sabías? –

– Hay un espejo gigante – Se rió – Y tu amiga peli-azul me lo dijo

– Dani – Abrí los ojos sorprendida – Ahora recuerdo que hablaste con ella, ¿qué te dijo? Solo por curiosidad

– ¿Celosa? – Se rió. Yo fruncí el ceño – No dijo mucho. Dijo que ustedes le habían pedido que se uniera al grupo después de que ganemos las eliminatorias y dijo que ustedes dos…

No… ella no le dijo…

– Eran buenas amigas – Dijo tranquilamente – Y pensó que estabas interesada en mí

– Oh. ¿Solo eso? – Temía que le hubiera dicho que habíamos sido novias y entonces las cosas serían horribles de incomodas.

– Sí, ¿por qué, había algo más que debo saber? –

– No – Sacudí la cabeza. Sabía que esta era mala idea para coquetear con alguien. Yo debía decirle la verdad y comenzar con el pie derecho para tener una oportunidad con ella, pero me daba miedo. Una cosa era que ella supiera que era lesbiana y estaba interesada en mí y otra era que se enterara de golpe que había salido con alguien que iba a estar en nuestro grupo. ¿Cómo decirle a la chica con la que intentas una relación que una de tus "amigas" es la chica con la que te acostabas hasta antes de conocerla?

Ella me sonrió con inocencia, lo que hizo que sintiera una pequeña punzada.

Esta cita-no-cita había ido genial. Nos la pasamos hablando de cosas increíblemente divertidas. Brittay era una chica muy divertida, tenía madera para hacer chistes y era posible que si no fuera bailarina se dedicara a ser comediante, pero también no lo haría porque según ella odiaba eso y seguramente terminaría siendo algo así como una matemática.

De mí, ella podía decir mucho. Le gustaba mi personalidad (y no lo digo porque le grite a un chico por darme mal mi vuelto), decía que era… divertida. También le gustaba que no tenía miedo a nada, cosa que era mentira porque le conté lo que sucedió en la preparatoria cuando yo apenas había salido del closet. Me sorprendí de que ella había tenido tanta comprensión conmigo mientras hablaba. Mi historia era que me obligaron a salir del closet, mis padres me aceptaron pero mi abuela no. Ella… ella era tan dulce que incluso me dijo:

– Cuando llegue el momento, tu abuela sabrá que se equivoco al no aceptarte como eres – Me tomó las manos y sonrió – No cambies por ella

Aún tenía esa sensación de caricias sobre mis manos.

Ella tenía una hora de clase más antes de las ocho para practicar el baile así que yo decidí ir a casa para cambiarme de ropa e ir por el vestuario, en cuanto a Brittany ella se fue para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase ya que teníamos veinte minutos antes de las siete.

Cuando entré en mi casa tranquilamente con la sonrisa plantada cuando en el living, sentada en el sofá estaba Rachel junto a Kurt que la abrazaba. De inmediato mi sonrisa desapareció y entré en un modo, que rara vez experimentaba cuando se trataba de Rachel: preocupación.

– ¿Estás bien? – Me acerque.

– Es Finn… – Dijo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí el capítulo de hoy! Woow!

Dejen Reviews.


	10. Somos investigadoras por medio de la web

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

10

En la preparatoria cuando yo era Cheerio y Quinn también, ella salía con un chico llamado Finn, un tonto baboso que tenía unos pezones en forma de pirámides. Aún no sé que le vio Quinn y tampoco sé que le vio Rachel, ambas estaban enamoradas de él. Yo por mi parte, le quite la virginidad, algo que ninguna de las dos hizo, pero eso es otra historia.

La cosa es que después de una pelea, en la que Finn se enteró de que Quinn le había engañado con Puck, quién salía conmigo, él termino con ella y luego comenzó a salir con Rachel. En cuanto a Puck y a mí, no éramos novios-novios sino novios-amigos-con-derecho. Nunca había mantenido una relación estable hasta Dani, (y ahora haría todo por tenerla con Brittany).

La cosa es que ellos salieron y blah, blah, blah. Cuando nos graduamos ella se vino a vivir a Nueva York primero, luego Kurt, luego yo y luego… ¿saben? Esto es una historia verdaderamente larga que necesitaríamos otra vida para narrarla completa porque era también compleja. La cosa es que él no vino con nosotros sino que quiso darle honor a su familia entrando al ejercito como su padre lo hizo.

No supimos de él en seis meses y cuando supimos, volvió, estuvo con Rachel, pelearon porque había otro chico que intentaba ser novio de ella, etc, etc. Volvieron a intentarlo y este año él iba a estar en casa con sus padres para ayudar a su padrastro en su taller mecánico. Habla con Rachel de vez en cuando, pero últimamente estaban de malas y ahora por lo visto volvieron a hablar. Cada vez que hablaban ella se siente de la misma forma: triste.

Normalmente Kurt y yo rentamos películas, compramos pizza y otras cosas para despejarle la mente, pero en ese momento parecía que no serviría.

– Realmente no lo entiendo. No lo entiendo – Ella se quejó. Miré a Kurt que parecía cansado – Llevó dos semanas sin saber de él y llama para preguntar por qué diablos no le conté sobre el concurso y no le llamé. ¡Ni siquiera me quiso escuchar cuando le había llamado para contarle!

Suspiré – ¿Qué tal si dejas de pensar en él? –

– Sí – Kurt asintió frotándose las sienes – Tenemos que ir al ensayo

– No son las ocho aún – Dije. Él me chitó. Entendí que solo quería que Rachel dejara de quejarse de su hermanastro. Pensé en Brittany y la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro.

Yo fui la primera en encaminarme para el estudio de baile. Apenas había pasado media hora desde que vi a Brittany por lo que su clase empezó hace diez minutos. Rachel había dejado de parlotear sobre Finn y ahora parloteaba sobre por qué estábamos yendo una hora antes al estudio.

Por suerte para mí, Kurt se encargo de hacerla callar. Y estaba por entrar al estudio cuando ella me tomó del brazo diciéndole a Kurt que se adelantará porque teníamos que hablar, pero yo ya sabía de que hablaríamos.

– Olvide preguntarte, con todo lo que sucedió – Sacudió la cabeza – ¿Cómo fue tu cita?

– No era una cita oficial – Dije – ¿Tú qué crees? Salió increíble

Ella chilló – ¿Sí? –

– Sí. Fue divertido, fue… como una cita, pero sin ser oficial – Dijo sonriendo emocionada.

– Okey, entonces ustedes dos… – Entramos en el estudio – ¿Ya están saliendo?

– No lo sé. Ella quiere tomar las cosas con calma, creo que tiene miedo de que la fuera a engañar como lo hizo el anterior – Dije con amargura – Pero es tan dulce. Después del viernes tendremos una cita oficial

Rachel sonrió complacida. Subimos las escaleras y nos encontramos con Kurt cruzado de brazos y parado contra el barandal que rodeaba la bajada de la escalera. Nos posicionamos a los lados.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté.

– Dijo que no interrumpamos. Podemos quedarnos – Asintió.

Yo sonreí. Brittany nunca parecía tener problemas con que viéramos sus clases. En ese momento ella se encontraba paseando entre los alumnos que bailaban algo como Breakdance, pero sin esos movimientos peligrosos en los que usabas las manos como pies, ella les ayudaba sin meterse a bailar.

Había una cámara en un trípode. No era la primera vez que la veía, y siempre me pregunta si ella graba todas sus clases, porque con nosotros no nos grababa.

Apuntó a un chico y le pidió salir a las bancas. Les dijo a los demás que siguieran y no perdieran el ritmo, luego se acerco al chico que estaba sentado, algo le dijo, toco su espalda con una mano y luego volvió a los demás que bailaban.

– Okey, grupo 2, entren – Habían varios chicos sentados o parados contra la pared que de una sola se metieron a la pista, los que bailaban salieron – Lo hacen bien chicos. Sigan así

Pensé en la canción de Brittany, la que la atormentaba o algo así, slave 4 U, luego pensé en lo que dijo sobre ser parte de Soul Spirit y que fue recortada. Fruncí el ceño. No era justo que tuviera que irse por una lesión.

– Thomas, sal de la pista – Dijo ella con un tono firme. Un chico con gorra roja salió cojeando hasta la banca. Me fije que la razón por la que sacaba a los chicos de vez en cuando era porque estaban lastimados o simplemente porque realmente necesitaban un descanso.

– Realmente me equivoque – Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

– Tamara, mueve más el cuerpo, estás muy rígida – Britt dijo.

El tiempo pasaba y la clase aún seguía, pero cuando ya estaba llegando a su final, nuestros amigos comenzaron a llegar de a poco. Se nos unieron a ver.

Vi a Brittany sentarse en el suelo tras un movimiento fluido, sus piernas abiertas y de un golpe ella se impulso hacia atrás moviéndose un metro. Me sorprendí por la forma en que lo hizo y luego le indico a sus estudiantes hacerlo.

– Vamos chicos, hemos hecho cosas más difíciles aún – Ella dijo aplaudiendo mientras se paseaba entre ellos. Apuntó a una pelirroja – Bien, lo tienes, no lo pierdas

Cuando termino la clase los chicos comenzaron a irse, uno de ellos se quedo a hablar con Brittany. Nosotros decidimos ir a cambiarnos mientas tanto así que una vez que los baños se desocuparon entramos.

No tarde mucho para poder ir a ver a Britt pronto. Cuando entré en la sala ella estaba moviendo algo en la cámara así que me acerqué a ella.

– Hola – Dije con una tonta sonrisa.

Ella se rió – Hey, pensé que ahora teníamos clase. Llegaron antes –

– Sí, es que Berry nos estaba molestando y queríamos distraerla – Dije riendo – ¿Grabas todas tus clases?

– Solo algunas. Cuando se hacen audiciones, por ejemplo –

– ¿Era una audición esto? – Pregunté sorprendida – Porque yo digo que nadie baila como tú

– Oh, que linda – Se rió – No. Rente el estudio para unas audiciones el miércoles que viene. Ellos son chicos que van a participar y quieren ayuda

– Uhm – Sonreí – Bueno. Oye estuve pensando a que restaurante podemos ir el sábado

– ¿Sí? – Sonrió – ¿Dónde?

– Hay uno cerca de donde trabajo –

– ¿Me llevarás a tu trabajo? –

– No – Reí – Cerca

– Suena bien para mí – Sonrió.

Sonreí asintiendo. Comenzamos con el entrenamiento en poco tiempo y digamos que yo baile perfecto. Brittany estaba con todas sus energías como de costumbre mientras nosotros tratábamos de mantener el paso. En un principio tuvimos algunos problemas, los cuales ella explico que era normal, pero necesitábamos practicar más si no queríamos cometer ese tipo de errores.

* * *

Cuando estaba en nuestra casa al día siguiente me senté frente a la computadora y busque lo siguiente en Youtube: _Brittany Pierce Soul Spirit_. En un inicio no me aparecieron, así qué pensé en algo más y recordé la canción, escribí: _Slave 4 U performance Grand Prix._ Aparecieron varios vídeos así que abrí uno y lo vi. Brittany bailaba estupendo, pero entonces uno a los lados me llamó la atención.

_Me against the music._ Brittany estaba vestida igual que como lo hacía Britney Spears en el vídeo original. Claro que habían cambios ligeros que apenas se notaban como la forma del cabello bajo el gorro, cuando se supone que está atado.

Los movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos, perfectos. Me quede sorprendida de la forma en cómo bailaba. Revise más vídeos de Soul Spirit, sin necesidad de que Brittany aparezca en ellos.

– Son buenos –

– ¿Quiénes? – Me fije que Rachel se acercó a mí – Oh, wow… ¿quiénes son?

– Soul Spirit – Respondí.

– Son realmente buenos – Se sentó a mi lado. Revise el pasillo por si Kurt venía y luego le susurré.

– No le digas a nadie, al menos no aún –

– ¿Qué cosa? – Miró la pantalla – ¿Que estamos espiando?

Sabía que me arrepentiría, pero por ahora Rachel parecía ser mi única confidente, sobre todo porque pasaba mucho tiempo con ella desde que vivimos juntas y ya no tanto con Quinn. Ellos eran mi familia, y me sentía mal por no decirle a Kurt, pero mientras menos supieran era mejor.

Dirigí el mouse a la ventanilla de un vídeo: _me against the music_, solo porque Brittany aparecía allí. Ella, en cuanto lo vio, abrió la boca y alzó las cejas sorprendida. No dijo anda, porque parecía trabajar en procesar algo.

– Oh my god – Dijo.

– Eh, has aprendido algo de mí* – Sonreí con descaro, sacudí la cabeza y la miré – No se lo puedes decir a nadie

– Pero si ella… no me digas que ella… –

– Sí. Estuvo con ellos en el grupo hasta que tuvo un accidente y la echaron – Dije – Bueno, ella se fue realmente, pero también la echaron

– ¿Por un accidente? –

– Una cosa del Grand Prix, me lo explico y es mucho para explicar ahora – Suspiré – Es realmente buena. Mira esos pasos, son realmente rápidos y la forma en cómo no pierde la concentración… wow…

– Si ella puede bailar así, ¿por qué nos enseña algo tan básico como bailar como puppets? – Preguntó Rachel.

– No lo sé – Abrí el vídeo de _Slave 4 U _– Hay varios vídeos de ella, pero en los que canta y baila como protagonista casi son todos de Britney Spears

– Oye, espera, estamos espiando a tu novia – Ella murmuró – Eso no suena bien para comenzar una relación

– En segunda, no espiamos a mi novia porque no es mi novia… aún – Dije, sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla – En segunda, yo buscaba sus vídeos porque tuve duda sobre algo y los encontré

– No tiene sentido – Murmuró ella – Obviamente Britney Spears es mucho mejor que lo que estamos cantando nosotros, tendríamos un puesto asegurado. ¿Por qué hacernos cantar y bailar algo que nadie conoce?

– Quién sabe – Me encogí de hombros. Suspiré suavemente y luego miré a Rachel – Brittany realmente me gusta, Rachel. Ella es única y me fascina la forma inocente en que vive. Ella vive en un pequeño mundo que se ha creado, me he dado cuenta de eso… y me gusta… pero hay cosas de ella que parecen ser parte de un pasado terrible en su vida – Mire la pantalla. Justo a mitad de la canción, fue cuando Brittany se cayó. Hice una mueca al verlo – Quisiera conocer más de ella…

– Es una chica muy dulce – Dijo riendo – Pero, ¿crees que ella volvería a Soul Spirit si le dieran la oportunidad?

– No lo creo – Señalé la imagen de Holly – Ella la echó después de lastimarse. Brittany me explicó algo así como que si en este concurso algún bailarín o cantante tiene un problema que lo vuelve obsoleto por un tiempo lo echan y lo reemplazan

– Eso es horrible – Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Entonces pareció pensar y darse cuenta de algo – ¿Tú piensas que ella…?

– No, me ha dicho que no – Adiviné que ella había pensando en que tal vez Brittany se atrevería a echar a uno de nosotros si no puede participar.

Asintió lentamente – Creo que tenemos que hablarlo entre todos, incluyéndola – Levanté una ceja – No me digas que no tienes curiosidad de por qué hay cosas que nos oculta

– Porque son personales suya – Dije molesta – Ella me dijo que estaba en la cima. Un cazatalentos estaba interesado, pero ella se lastimo y él dijo que no le interesaba ya o algo así sucedió, no lo sé, yo me lo imagino así

– Entonces… –

– Dejémoslo así por ahora. Si ella quiere hablar, lo hará en algún momento – Dije preocupada. Abrí un vídeo de _Baby one more time. _Torcí los labios pensando en Brittany y en el grupo Soul Spirit.

– Bien. ¿Quieres ir de compras al centro comercial? –

– Sí, por qué no – Asentí.

Habíamos pasado una buena hora comprando ropa. Yo cargaba con tres bolsas en las cuales habían vestidos, chaquetas de cuero, algunas camisas y unos jeans extra ajustados que ayudaban en mi aspecto de sexy a terriblemente sexy. Berry compró camisas, faldas, algunos vestidos y gracias a dios ningún suéter con el dibujo de un animal como un reno.

Llegamos a casa donde Kurt se quejó con nosotras por no haberle invitado a ir de compras. Se quejó bastante, pero después de prometerle que iríamos con él la siguiente vez se calmó… un poco.

Recibí un mensaje de Brittany cuando estábamos sentados en la mesa para la cena. Ella me preguntaba si quería ir con ella algún lugar, le pregunté donde y me dijo que era una sorpresa. Acepté enseguida porque quería estar con ella así que le dije que nos veríamos en el puente de Brooklyn, pero ella me dijo que quería que fuera en el Central Park. Tuve algo de decepción porque todo lo que Britt quería era un paseo por el parque, pensé que haríamos algo más emocionante, pero bueno, al menos iba a estar con ella.

Prácticamente corrí al Central Park y me dirigí a la dirección que Brittany me envió por internet. Cuando llegue la vi parada junto a un anuncio. Ella revisaba algo en sus manos, creo que eran dos tiras de papel o algo. Vestía con una playera blanca con rayas negras horizontal, tenía dibujado el contorno de un corazón y parecía brillar. También usaba unos short cortos que tenían tirantes hacia sus hombros. Traía una pulsera negra con tres hileras de corazones y para rematar usaba unas medias color burdeo que llegaban hasta poco más arriba de su rodilla y unas botas negras de tacón alto. Las botas le llegaban como hasta la mitad de la pantorilla. Su cabello estaba ondulado, no tan como otras veces, pero se le veía bien.

Ella se veía increíble. Mientras tanto yo traía puesto un vestido corto con mangas y sexymente ajustado con unas medias negras que llegaban más arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros también. Usaba un collar algo grande que quedaba justo en mi pecho con varias vueltas alrededor de mi cuello para quedar a esa altura.

Me acerqué a Brittany tranquilamente y ella me sonrió cuando me vio. De pies a cabeza. Por un momento hubiera jurado que había alcanzado su altura, y era que me sacaba casi un pie de altura, pero con esas botas casi me sentí de su porte.

– Hey – Me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa – Que bueno que sí viniste

– ¿Bromeas? – Me reí – Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en casa, además, quería pasar tiempo contigo

– Ouhm, eres tan linda – Me sonrió. Ella bajó la mirada algo tímida y me extendió los papeles en su mano. Cuando los tomé me fije que eran dos ticket, boletos para el Zoo.

– ¿Quieres ir a un zoológico? –

– Beiste creyó que sería bueno que despejara mi cabeza por un tiempo, así que me dio estos boletos y pensé que podíamos ir juntas, eso si te parece si no podríamos ir a otro lado – Dijo rápidamente esto último. Yo sonreí.

– Vaya, al parecer esa guardia no es tan mala como creí – Bufé. Sonreí – Sí quiero ir contigo

Ella me sonrió y me indico ir en cierta dirección así que fui con ella. Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a ir al zoo entonces no me habría puesto tacones, menos tan altos, pero bueno no hay nada que pueda hacer.

En el camino hablamos un poco, pero nada relacionado con el baile. Ella me comentó un poco sobre su día y yo del mío. Entramos al lugar en cosa de segundos.

Yo vivía en Nueva York desde hace dos años, pero rara vez había ido a lugares tan poblados como lo había hecho hoy. El zoo no era mi lugar preferido porque había muchos animales, muchos olores extraños y sobre todo parecía sucio en el camino con excremento de cualquier animal, lo que me daba asco, pero haber ido con Brittany fue lo más divertido que jamás pude haber hecho.

Ella era como una niña emocionada, mientras caminaba hacia la jaula de los animales con una cámara en las manos.

– Oh mira, allí están las focas – Me tomó de la mano arrastrándome hacia allí. Me reí tratando de seguir su paso y no caer en el camino. Cuando llegamos allí, ella le tomó varias fotos y apretó con mi mano con fuerza. Le devolví el apretón suavemente y luego me acerqué a ver cómo estaban esas fotos.

– Hay mucha variedad de animales aquí – Volteé hacia otro lado y vi un tablero para ubicar a los animales. Aún tomada de la mano con Britt caminamos allí y señalé un camino – Mira, si tomamos este camino veremos las aves

– Pero yo quiero ver los patos – Ella señaló otro camino.

– Pero si es el mismo camino – Dije riendo – Aquí también hay patos, allí hay otros animales. ¿Por qué no vamos por este y luego por ese?

Ella me sonrió y me asintió. Fuimos camino a ver los patos y cuando llegamos al puente nos encontramos con unas tortugas que estaban nadando. Ella le saco varias fotos. Apoyé una mano en el barandal, ya que la otra la tenía aún tomada de la mano de Brittany, y me fije en un cisne. Le indique el animal y ella tomó varias fotos. Caminamos un poco más hacia lo más profundo y nos encontramos con los aptos. Ella tomo demasiadas fotos, cuando terminamos seguimos caminando y cuando salimos del puente nos encontramos con una red elástica de araña. Habían niños jugando allí, Brittany se rió al verla y me hizo un guiñó para subirme, pero para no hacerlo argumente que ambas estábamos con tacones y que tal vez en otra ocasión.

Recorrer el lugar nos tomo un buen tiempo, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando me di cuenta, pero no me importaba porque seguía junto a ella. Fuimos a una tienda de recuerdos donde estaba mirando los llaveros mientras Brittany miraba otras cosas.

– ¿Veinte dólares por un llavero de "fosi"? – Levanté una ceja – ¿Es una broma?

– Yo no pongo los precios. Yo solo vendó – Dijo el chico del otro lado del mostrador con una cara aburrida. Levanté una ceja. Fosi era una foca bebé que había llegado recientemente, Brittany se había fascinado con ella y estaba segura de que un llavero de ella le gustaría pero…

– Hey – Ella se me acercó sonriendo. Traía un muñeco en sus manos y una playera naranja colgando del hombro – ¿Te gusta?

Vi el muñeco, era un pequeño león bebé. Sonreí ligeramente – Es lindo –

– Lo sé – Me mostró la playera. Debía ser extra-extra-extra grande – ¿Crees que a Lord Tubbington le guste? Siempre le llevo una playera de los lugares que visito

– Estoy segura de que una más grande no tienen – Me reí. La playera era naranja, y tenían en varios colores, en el centro tenía las palabras Central Park Zoo dibujando un semi circulo y en medio tenían la imagen de varios animales bajo un árbol – Es linda. Seguro que le gusta

– Me alegró – Sonrió – Llevaré el león y la playera. ¿Tú qué llevarás?

Volví a mirar el llavero y sonreí – ¿Cuál fue tu animal favorito de todos los que vimos? –

– Es difícil de decir. Todos eran lindos – Sonrió.

– Anda, elige uno – Señalé el mostrador con los llaveros – Te compraré uno

– ¿En serio? –

Asentí. Ella miró los llaveros y luego sonrió – Entonces llevaré este – Me mostró con la figura metalica de un pato. Luego desapareció por un instante así que le dije al chico queme diera el llavero. Cuando volvió traía consigo otro peluche, pero éste era uno pequeño de un tigre tierno y animado. El tigre no era muy grande, de hecho estaba segura que era más chico que el tamaño de un bebé humano. Estaba sentado, lo que lo hacía tierno, tenía ojitos brillantes y su hocico sobresaliendo con una naricita pequeña. Era una ricura – y compraré este para ti

La miré sorprendida – No tienes que hacerlo – Tomé el muñeco.

– Yo quiero hacerlo – Me besó en la mejilla. Después de comprar las cosas salimos de la tienda, la cual estaba llena de gente viendo las exhibiciones de recuerdos.

Ella me tomó de la mano al salir del zoo y juntas nos fuimos caminando a dar un paseo por el parque.

– Eso fue divertido. Jamás vi un pingüino – Admití.

– ¿Crees que eran agentes secretos como los de _los pingüinos de Madagascar_? – Murmuró como si se tratara de un secreto. Al verla a los ojos supe que ella parecía emocionada de cierta manera, así que fingí pensarlo.

– Puede ser – Asentí.

Ella me sonrió – Gracias por venir conmigo. Tenía miedo de que si te decía por mensaje a donde iríamos no querrías venir –

– ¿Por qué haría eso? – Fruncí el ceño.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Jared odia los zoo –

Me detuve de golpe. Ella me miro confundida ya que al detenerme le jale un poco la mano ya que ella siguió caminando.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– ¿Hay algo que ese chico no odiara estando contigo? –

Ella pensó y se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Era muy tranquilo y a veces se molestaba conmigo por tener tantas energías –

– Maldito idiota – Murmuré. Apreté su mano – Escucha, Britt – Ella me miró preocupada, vi que su otra mano que sostenía una bolsa se movió hacia su pecho – Yo no soy como él, ¿vale? – Di un paso en frente – Me gusta cómo eres, tu personalidad, me gusta tu sonrisa, me encanta ese lunar que recién en este momento me vengo a dar cuenta de que tienes cerca del labio – Rió suavemente – Y me gusta que me lleves a los lugares que te gustan… tú me gustas

Ella me sonrió – Y ese chico, ¿honestamente? Es un idiota porque perdió a la mujer más maravillosa que ha pisado este asqueroso mundo – Continúe – Tú eres encantadora, a mí me encantas desde el primer momento en que te vi. Él no te merece, y tú mereces algo mejor

– ¿Algo? – Preguntó suavemente – ¿o a alguien?

– Dado que él es una escoria, diría algo – Me encogí de hombros tranquilamente.

Ella se me acerco con una sonrisa – Yo sé que encontré a alguien mejor. Alguien que también me encanta –

Supe que hablaba de mí en cuanto me besó. No pude romper el besó y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que solo correspondí. Era un beso lento y cálido. Incline un poco la cabeza moviendo en sincronía los labios junto a los de ella. Nuevamente ese sabor a uvas era lo que yo saboreaba en ese momento.

Cuando rompí, ella recargó su frente sobre la mía, apreté suavemente su mano y le sonreí.

– Me encantas… – Murmuró.

Seguimos caminando un poco. Nuestras manos no se soltaron y eso parecía estar bien con ambas. Llego un momento en que se hizo demasiado tarde y fui con ella a su casa, planeaba solo acompañarle, pero termine quedándome con ella a ver una película. Aún eran como las siete y algo, por lo que teníamos algo de tiempo antes del ensayo y ella pensó en ver una película, aún si no la alcanzábamos a terminar de ver para cuando nos vayamos.

– ¿Qué quieres ver? – Preguntó a cercándose al sofá con un tazón de palomitas y dos refrescos en una bandeja. Dejó la bandeja e la mesa de centro y me entregó una lata de soda.

– Cualquier cosa estará bien – Ella me miro con una sonrisa. Aproveché de besarla fugazmente en los labios y luego fije mis ojos en la pantalla. Como no decidíamos que hacer, elegimos algo que estuvieran pasando en la televisión y así dimos con Buscando a Nemo.

Ella se acurruco cerca de mí mientras veíamos la película.

Continuara…

* * *

*En su idioma original se supone que Santana es bilingüe pues habla español, pero como el fics está en español hay que cambiar el idioma secundario para que sea bilingüe, así que es ingles, pero de cierto modo la chica sigue siendo latina. En otras palabras, es como si este fics estuviera en ingles y ella hablara en español.

He pensado un poco y tal vez voy a ponerle titulo a los capítulos, pero no dentro del documento sino donde se eligen los capítulos que uno quiere leer. Esa esquinita donde te sale el listad? Ahí, y tal vez no sea un nombre largo, tal vez incluso será una palabra que va a definir todo el capítulo. Ahora lo estoy viendo y tal vez dps lo haga.

Dejen Reviews (y)


	11. Los muñecos cobran vida

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

11

Sentí una pequeña sacudida así como la falta de calor humano por lo que mis ojos se abrieron lentamente. Pude observar que estaba sentada frente a las luces brillantes de un televisor encendido, que pronto se apago solo. Me froté los ojos suavemente con el dorso de mis manos y volteé a ver una figura borrosa por unos minutos.

– Lo siento, ¿te he despertado? – Escuche la voz de Brittany. Logré enfocarme en ella y la vi cargando una manta.

– Estoy bien – Dije. Me estiré en donde estaba sentada y revisé la pantalla de mi celular, pero al instante mis ojos se entrecerraron por el brillo. Primero vi la hora, era de madrugada y eran las cuatro, luego vi que tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de Rachel, otras de Quinn e incluso de Tina. Tenía mensajes de Kurt y uno de Will. Los ignoré y luego estire los brazos hacia el frente mirando con una sonrisa a Brittany.

– ¿Qué haces? –

– Fui por una manta. Acabo de despertar por la televisión – Se rió suavemente. Seguía parada cerca del sofá – Nos hemos quedado dormidas

– Entonces nos hemos perdido el ensayo – Dije sorprendida.

– Lo que es malo. Mañana nos toca en el concurso – Se rió suavemente. Abrí la boca en una perfecta "o" silenciosa y luego la cerré – Lo haremos bien. Sé que sí

– Me gusta que seas optimista – Sonreí.

– Alguien tiene que serlo en esta relación – Se dio la vuelta recogiendo la bandeja con el tazón de palomitas a medio comer y las latas de gaseosa medio vacías.

– Así que ya tenemos una relación – Dije con un tono coqueto. Me acerque a ella para ayudarla a cargar las cosas a la cocina, aunque no requería de gran ayuda – No me digas – Dije riendo.

Ella me sonrió algo tímida – ¿No quieres? –

La besé en los labios fugazmente antes de dejar la bandeja en la mesa de granito y luego la tome de las manos.

– Por supuesto que quiero, honey –

– No sé qué has dicho –

– Solo es una palabra – Me encogí despreocupada – Te quiero Britt…

Ella me sonrió encantada y me abrazó – Yo también… –

Bostecé por un descuido y ella rió – Iba a llevarte una manta para que pudieras descansar, pero no me gusta que duermas allí. Puedes usar la habitación de mi hermana o la de mis padres, si quieres… –

Salió de la cocina apagando la luz y yo la seguí.

– ¿Qué hay de la tuya? – Me reí – ¿No está disponible?

– Está más que disponible – Nos reímos – Pero solo a dormir…

Rodé los ojos riendo – ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué intentaría tener sexo contigo tan pronto? Primero que nada… si llegamos a tenerlo, será especial –

– Estas hablando de tener sexo a las cuatro de la mañana – Se rió volviendo a tomar la manta del living y luego caminando hacia su habitación – Y me gusta la idea de que sea especial

Me reí ligeramente – Tengo algo que podría prestarte – Ella reviso su armario y saco dos pares de shorts y dos poleras – Puedes usar el baño

– O vestirme aquí, los dos se ven bien para mí – Dije con descaro. Ella se rió ligeramente así que salí de la habitación y me metí en el baño. Revise la ropa que Brittany me dio, eran unos shorts floreados con un fondo negro que apenas se notaban por tanta flor, y eran extremadamente cortos. La polera era de mangas cortas color gris.

Volví a la habitación de Brittany y la encontré moviendo el edredón para poder acostarse. Ella usaba unos shorts cortos color rosado y una camisa sin mangas color blanca que tenía el dibujo del ying y yang siendo uno, seguramente el yang, de color rosado con un montón de flores en lugar de negro. Camine hasta ella besándola en la mejilla.

– Bueno, señorita descaro, ¿lista para dormir? – Preguntó con un tono divertido.

– Siempre lista – Dije riendo.

La abracé por la cintura acurrucándome cerca de ella, Britt me miró con una sonrisa y luego se rió.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –

– Es la primera vez que alguien me gusta tanto como para permitir que se quede en mi casa y en mi cama tras conocerle de tres semanas –

– ¿Sí? – Levanté una ceja, sonreí con orgullo – Soy increíblemente sexy

Ella se rió acurrucándose más contra mí – Me gustas… –

– Y tú a mí – Dije con un susurro.

– Te quiero… –

– Yo también te quiero – Sentí el bajón de sueño nuevamente así que cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

Para cuando desperté a las pocas horas, eran las ocho cuarenta y Brittany no estaba en la cama. Me moví arrastrando mis pies hasta el living llamándola, pero no la encontré y cuando estaba camino a la cocina vi una nota en el mesón cerca de la entrada.

_He tenido que ir a trabajar a las ocho y no quise despertarte. Hay comida en la cocina por si quieres algo, toma lo que quieras y no dejes que Lord Tubbington se acerque al refrigerador, lo deja siempre lleno de pelos. Nos veremos a las dos para la competencia, no olvides tu traje. Te quiero._

_~ Brittany._

Sonreí con ternura dejando la nota donde estaba. Camine hasta la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. No había tanta comida pues ella vivía sola, aunque me llamó la atención la cantidad de atún y queso que tenía en una zona del refrigerador.

Por la hora seguramente Rachel y Kurt estaban recién levantándose para ir a trabajar o ensayar o lo que fuera, así que no comí nada del refrigerador, tome mi vestido y me cambie de ropa. Le envié un mensaje a Brittany agradeciéndole que me dejara quedarme con ella y la oferta de saquear su refrigerador. Tomé el peluche que me había comprado y me fui dejando cerrado, imagine que ella tendría llaves.

Bostece casi todo el camino de vuelta a casa y cuando entré no encontré a Rachel ni a Kurt, lo que parecía ser bueno ya que entonces no escucharía los gritos de ella, pero yo no tuve tanta suerte.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – La voz chillona de Rachel dijo a mis espaldas con un tono enojado. Me di la vuelta y la vi saliendo del baño con el cepillo de dientes en mano y vistiendo su pijama aún – ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? No apareciste al ensayo y no respondiste mis llamadas. Pude haber llamado a la policía de no ser porque se necesitan 24 horas de desaparición parar reportar algo así

Me reí tranquilamente – Lo siento. Te dije que saldría con Brittany –

– Sí, esa es otra cosa – Me apuntó con el cepillo – Ella tampoco se presentó al ensayo y Will le llamó, pero tampoco respondió

– Ya sé que no se presentó al ensayo – Me encogí despreocupada – Fuimos al zoo y después a su casa a ver una pelí. Nos quedamos dormidas, cuando me desperté eran las cuatro de la mañana

Me miró sorprendida – ¿Dormiste en su casa? – Su tono fue más bajo, lo que significaba que Kurt estaba aquí – No me digas que tú y ella…

– No, no – Dije automáticamente – Dios, seré una perra a veces, pero jamás una puta con alguien que me gusta realmente

Suspiró – No fue lo que quise decir –

– Lo sé, pero a veces es como si lo dijeras – Me encogí despreocupada. Ella miro el peluche y le apuntó – Ah, ¿esto? Britt me lo dio en el zoo, ella lo compro porque yo le compré un llavero

Me miro con una sonrisa encantada – ¿Entonces ya es oficial? –

– No lo sé, eso creo – Dije con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Ella llevó su cepillo a la boca y entró al baño seguramente para escupir. Por mi parte me estire un poco y tome el muñeco para ir a mi habitación.

– Hoy tenemos el concurso – La escuché decir – Hay que concentrarnos y ya que no pudimos practicar por última vez…

– Relájate angustias. Britt cree que todo va a salir bien y yo le creo, no por nada es la profesora –

– Sí, y tú estás saliendo con tu profesora. Es ilegal – Dijo riendo. Yo la miré despreocupada.

– Técnicamente lo sería si yo fuera menor de edad, que no lo soy, y si Britt trabajara para el estado, pero ella es trabajadora independiente así que no es ilegal – Dije con confianza.

– Parece que lo tienes todo calculado – Dijo ella entrando en mi habitación – Kurt está en su habitación arreglándose. ¿Tienes que trabajar?

– Medio día, en la mañana – Sonreí – Saldré a las 13.00 por lo que estaré para lista para el concurso

Ella asintió y luego se dio la vuelta – Por cierto, esto me recuerda. Quinn va a matarte –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Para empezar, no le respondiste los mensajes – Dijo ella – Y le conté que saliste con Brittany

– ¿Por qué? – Fruncí el ceño. Ella me miro preocupada.

– Estaba enojada y comenzaba a pensar lo peor, así que para calmarla le dije que en la tarde habías salido con ella – Suspiré – Lo siento

– Está bien, no importa –

* * *

Como dije, tuve que ir a trabajar a las nueve así que apenas tuve tiempo de comer algo y como andaba apresurada le pedí a Rachel que tomara mi traje para el concurso y lo llevara, porque yo apenas me había vestido para el trabajo.

Estuve en el local de comida desde las nueve hasta la una de la tarde. Había estado mensajeándome con Brittany de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando ella estaba tomando un descanso de sus lecciones. Cuando llegó la hora de irme agradecí internamente que hace unas noches deje aquí unos jeans y una polera porque no quería andar vestida con traje chino (a mi me parecía chino y el restaurante no era chino, era un local de comida rápida nada más.) color rojo en el teatro antes y después del performance.

Fui allí tomando un taxi y me reuní en media hora con todos mi compañeros. Will y Brittany estaban hablando con el jurado y dos adultos, bien adultos, del grupo contra el que nos presentaríamos. Todos estábamos nerviosos. Muy nerviosos.

Entonces ellos se acercaron.

– Bien, nosotros vamos primero según la tabla de posiciones – Will dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de Rachel – Vamos a la sala cinco. Tenemos que hablar

Todos asentimos y le seguimos. En el camino me acerqué a Brittany disimuladamente. La naturaleza de nuestra relación era confusa, el día anterior ella dijo que teníamos una relación aunque aún o habíamos confirmado eso a ciencia cierta porque lo dijo coqueteando y jugando.

Yo quería hacer las cosas bien con ella, porque en serio me gustaba.

Al entrar en la sala nos sentamos donde podíamos y Will tomó el control. Respiro hondo y nos miró.

– Okey, chicos, ahora sí nos vamos a presentar. Ustedes son maravillosos, hemos aprendido una gran coreografía y solo dos semanas – Sonrió alegremente, con orgullo – Me alegra que me hayan considerado para estar con ustedes en esta competencia y gane o pierdan, siempre voy a estar orgulloso de ustedes porque siempre da lo mejor de sí y sé que me basta. Rachel, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera porque los inscribiste sin preguntar y creo que todos podrían haberse molestado, pero no lo hicieron porque saben que ustedes nacieron para esto. Nacieron para actuar juntos como la familia que son… Ahora, vayan a cambiarse y cuando salgan allí… salgan con todo lo que tienen. Que el grupo al que se van a enfrentar no piense por un momento que no son profesionales, puede que ellos sí y puede que ustedes no tengan el titulo, pero son profesionales porque creen que pueden hacerlo… y lo harán fantástico

Soltamos unos aplausos y luego fuimos a unos camerinos en el teatro para cambiarnos. Yo estaba algo nerviosa, sobre todo porque los resultados no se entregarían hoy sino el domingo.

– Hey, te ves sexy – Escuché una voz en mi oído. Volteé con una sonrisa a ver a Brittany.

– Yo soy sexy de naturaleza – Me reí. La miré de reojo y sonreí – También te ves increíble

– Entonces tú te ves sexy y yo solo increíble, ¿eso no parece justo o sí? –

Me reí mientras ella reía también. Nos acercamos al grupo donde todos estaban reunidos.

– Chicos, hagamos un circulo – Dijo Rachel y todos lo hicimos. Brittany por un momento nos miro confundida hasta que Rachel le explicó que era algo como un ritual que siempre hacíamos antes de un performance – Pase lo que pase, vamos a dar todo de nosotros. Vamos a ganar

– Vamos a ganar – Sam asintió.

– ¡Y tendremos fiesta! – Puck dijo animado.

Nos reímos y alzamos las manos gritando el nombre del grupo. Escuche la voz de la directora del concurso hablar sobre quien sabe qué. Creo que eran datos sobre nuestro grupo.

– Suerte – Me di la vuelta junto con todos cuando al voz conocida de alguien se presento. Era la chica del grupo Soul Spirit, no recuerdo su nombre y tampoco me importaba recordarlo – Espero que no vayas a estropearlo

Las manos de Brittany temblaron y supe que ella intentaba ponerla nerviosa para que perdiera apropósito, así que con todo el estilo de Lima Height amenazante di un paso hacia ella alarmando a mis compañeros.

– Escucha: más vale que te largues de aquí si no quieres agregar un ojo morado a tu rostro porque créeme que no se ven bien. Si la vuelves a molestar vas a vértelas conmigo – Dije enojada.

Ella me miró de reojo, no parecía asustada y yo maldije por dentro. Seguramente el traje era lo que me restaba puntos al amenazar. Se rió ligeramente y miro a Brittany.

– _Paradise_ son fuertes, pero ya sabes eso – Se rió – Y sé que conoces el punto débil de ellos

Mi rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida – No voy a hacer trampa – Brittany dijo. Sonreí – Está mal

– Lo que va a estar mal es que pierdan por tu culpa – Sonrió ella dando la vuelta – Pero no sería nada nuevo, ¿o sí?

Se fue y yo gruñí. Estaba por seguirla de no ser porque Sam y Puck me tomaron de los brazos, gruñí nuevamente y me acerque a Britt.

– No la escuches – Dije suavemente. Ella asintió y luego miro detrás el telón.

– Ahora, sin más preámbulos, les presento a los novatos… –

– ¿Cómo que novatos? – Preguntó Sam confundido.

– Todos son profesionales y nosotros tenemos suerte de estar aquí – Tina dijo.

– Suerte porque tenemos a una profesional nada más o nos habrían descalificado cuando lo supieran – Dijo Artie.

– Tina, Rachel, Blaine, Artie, Mike – Brittany hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y ellos asintieron.

– Suerte – La tomé del brazo resistiendo las ganas de besarla frente a todos. Ella me sonrió y me devolvió el gesto con guiño.

– Suerte también –

–…¡New Direction 2.0! –

– ¿En serio, por qué pusieron 2.0? – Se quejó Quinn al igual que yo lo hice hace unos días, pero ella riendo.

Vi a Brittany, Tina y Rachel detrás del telón, los chicos fingían una posicion de muñeco tirados en el suelo a unos metros de ellas. Cuando el telón se abrió la canción comenzó a sonar.

_He-he-he-Hey!__  
__Come on!__  
__Drop the beat on us all night long!__  
__'Cause we're jonesing for a song!__  
__So intense that it can't be wrong!__  
__D-DJ, some bass!__  
__Hit the button, initiate!__  
__Crank it up, no time waste!__  
__We already took the blade!_

Mientras ellas comenzaban a bailar nosotros nos movimos rápidamente. Los chicos rodearon el escenario pro detrás hasta quedar al otro extremo, nosotras tres estábamos aquí y esperando.

_We see you in your boothe__  
__You're the puppeteer, so make a smooth!__  
__(You know my song!__  
__You so better get it on!)_

_We need a new extreme__  
__Music cool as a attitude!__  
__(You know my song!__  
__You so better get it on!)_

Me quedé mirando a Brittany con una sonrisa. Ella parecía tan concentrada en el baile y tenía una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Por un momento ella me sonrió disimuladamente lo sé porque aprovecho un giro hacia la izquierda para verme. Le devolví la sonrisa.

_What'cha dealin' with? There's a situation__  
__Tickin' like a bomb, it's about to blow!_

_We know you got the song__  
__Bring that on, baby, let it go__  
__Go, go..._

Comencé a prepararme porque ya era nuestro turno. Cuando comenzó a sonar el «go» salimos de inmediato. Caminamos por el escenario en fila india, yo estaba en el medio, Quinn a la cabeza y Mercedes detrás de mí. Los chicos por otro lado Sam a la cabeza, Kurt al medio y Puck al final. Llegamos al frente y comenzamos a bailar.

_(All the boys say!) __Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!_

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

Recordé perfectamente bien los pasos que Brittany nos había enseñado y cuando llego el momento de la verdad… debo decirlo, salieron bien. No tropecé como lo había hecho en los ensayos y el zapateo desliz había salido genial.

_(All the girls say!) __Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!_

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

Como el escenario era bastante grande se nos había entregado un micrófono a cada uno. Era solo para un oído, se colocaba en la oreja izquierda o derecha, dependiendo de cómo se te acomode mejor y con un cable de alambre duro llegaba hasta tu boca. Lo bueno es que a pesar de todo la respiración agitada no se escuchaba y yo no sabía si era por la canción, debido a que el tono de la melodía era fuerte o porque simplemente solo funcionaba para voz y no para sonidos externos.

_Sippin' on the night!__  
__On the invitation in the light!__  
__(Wanna live it!__  
__Wanna breathe it in!)_

_The hunger of a crowd__  
__Dying to kiss the world goodbye!__  
__(Wanna live it!__  
__Wanna breathe it in!)_

El momento en que los chicos tenían que fingir que estaban vivos fue increíble. Ellos bailaba bien concentrados y lo hacían genial.

_What'cha dealin' with? There's a situation__  
__Tickin' like a bomb, it's about to blow!_

_We know you got the song__  
__Bring that on, baby, let it go__  
__Go, go..._

Seguimos bailando. Yo podía ver todo el escenario lleno. Me refiero a gran lleno, lleno, porque no solo había algunos grupos viendo el performance sino que también gente de fuera, esos que no participaban en nada o familiares de los concursantes venía a ver. El lugar estaba lleno, y encima había un segundo piso donde había bancas en la parte de arriba que estaban llenas también.

_(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!_

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

_(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!_

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

Me sentí genial bailando en todo momento. Concentrada y sin cometer errores. Entonces escuche la voz de Rachel nuevamente y sonreí cuando vi a Brittany aparecer de nuevo.

_He-he-he-Hey!__  
__Come on!__  
__Drop the beat on us all night long!__  
__'Cause we're jonesing for a song!__  
__So intense that it can't be wrong!_

Era el baile grupal y nosotros estábamos esperando hacerlo genial. Mike, siendo un muñeco, había hecho unos pasos geniales en los cuales habían una voltereta incluida, y por suerte (o la practica) no se enredo con las cuerdas.

_D-DJ, some bass!__  
__Hit the button, initiate!__  
__Crank it up, no time waste!__  
__We already took the blade!_

Rachel cantó mientras Brittany y Tina repitieron la última palabra de la oración para crear una armonía.

_The blade, the blade, the blade, b-b-blade...__  
__The blade, the blade, the blade, b-blade..._

Esa parte fue increíble, Tina lo hizo genial mientras bailábamos. Entonces llegó el coro. Blaine y yo cantando una parte y los demás repitiendo la respuesta.

_(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the girls say!) __Wind it up!_

Los pasos en este eran como de estilo planeador, pero increíbles.

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more!__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor! (Sharp as a razor!)_

Quinn cantando el coro como en todos los demás.

_(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up! (Wind it up!)__  
__(All the girls say!) Wind it up!__  
__(All the boys say!) Wind it up! (Ow!)_

Todo estaba saliendo bastante bien y ya se acercaba el final. En ocasiones durante toda la canción no había dejado de intercambiar miradas con Brittany, quien me las devolvía guiñándome el ojo.

_More!__  
__Come on and give us more! (Give us more!)__  
__Drop the beat as sharp as a razor!__  
__Sharp as a razor!_

Cuando terminó la canción, justo en la última palabra de la canción, todos los que hacíamos de muñecos con llave nos dejamos caer al suelo mientras las tres chicas humanas dejaban a sus muñecos en una posición especial. Esperamos unos minutos, ellas se habían mirado entre sí sorprendidas y confundidas antes de tomar una posición definitiva para finalizar.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando se escucharon aplausos y nos pusimos en pie. La caída no dolió debido a que habíamos practicado tanto que al menos la zona en donde íbamos a golpearnos ya parecía acostumbrada.

Abracé a Rachel por un momento y luego a Quinn, después a cualquiera que estuviera en mi camino hasta llegar a Brittany que me abrazó con fuerza. Cuando terminamos, uno de los jueces se puso en pie. Tenía un micrófono.

– Eso ha sido… interesante – Asintió – Renovador

Se suponía que después de cada presentación, en lugar de dar el resultado, los jueces hacían unos pocos comentarios sobre el baile, lo que gusto y no gusto.

– Siento que fue una idea bastante buena – Creo que era director de Julliard – Es decir, hemos tenido de todo menos muñeco

Rachel sonrió a Brittany quien sonreía complacida.

– A mí me ha fascinado, desde pequeños soy fan de los muñecos – Otro dijo sonriendo – E imagino que no es fácil bailar con hilos atados a tus manos y pies

Los chicos de nuestro grupo rieron. Coloqué mis manos a la cintura mientras miraba los jueces.

– Lo que sí no me gusto tanto, fue la expresión al final de la canción. Creo que estaba algo… exagerada – Se refería a las chicas, eso yo lo sabía. Mire al juez – Pero bastante bueno, el baile original y los trajes, wow… No son tan llamativos, pero son perfectos

– A mí me ha gustado el performance – Ella dijo, Rihanna – Sobre todo el maquillaje – Señaló con la palma moviéndola en circulo – ¿Ya ves que ven casi reales? Wow, un muñeco tamaño escala. Me ha gustado. El baile ha estado genial, entretenido y muy bien hecho, algunos pasos se veían complicados, pero bastante buenos

– Para ser novatos, son realmente buenos – Un hombre, a quien yo no conocía y no recordaba que le hubieran presentado el día del comienzo, dijo. Su tono era grave. Yo tenía sujeta la mano de Brittay entre las mías, y estábamos paradas casi al final de todos. Pude sentir como se tensaba – Siendo sincero esperaba un baile aburrido, mediocre, pero creo que estos chicos tuvieron suerte de tener al menos a un profesional entre ellos. Uno que sé que va a llevarlos a la final, pero… no podemos decir que va a ser fácil para ellos

– Tú lo has dicho, West – Dijo uno de ellos asintiendo al hombre. ¿West? Estoy segura de que él no estaba en la lista de jueces.

– Él es el cazatalentos del que te hable – Brittany susurró e mi oído, imagino que lo hizo tras ver mi expresión de confundida – Está en todas las competencias todos los años. No se presenta como juez porque él no vota para decidir quién gana y quien no

Apreté su mano suavemente y sonreí asintiendo.

Salimos del escenario poco después y la directora volvió a tomar el control adulando el baile que hicimos. Una vez fuera nosotros nos abrazamos entre todos antes de que Will se nos acercara emocionado.

– Fantástico chicos, lo han hecho genial – Dijo dando una palmada en el hombro de Mike – Sé que vamos a ganar las eliminatorias

– Ellos lo dijeron; tenemos una grandiosa coreógrafa – Dije sonriendo. Brittany me sonrió devuelta y todos coincidieron.

Algunos de los chicos fueron a cambiarse, yo me quede con Brittany, Rachel y Mercedes observando al grupo Paradise que bailaba una canción de _Miley Cyrus._ Una chica castaña cantaba mientras los demás bailaban. La canción era actual, por lo que uno esperaría un montón de groserías, vulgaridades y lo que fuera (al menos yo lo esperaba así), pero ellos lo hicieron increíble y no había hecho nada de lo que la chica hacía en sus vídeos o conciertos.

– ¿Qué hay con él? – Pregunté en un susurro viendo que Brittany no dejaba de ver al hombre sentado. Él vestía con una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa gris, pantalones negros. Tenía el cabello corto, con gel seguramente porque estaba bien peinado y usaba unas gafas oscuras.

– Cuando yo bailaba para Soul Spirit dijo que buscaba un bailarín para ir de gira con él – Ella murmuró – Es cazatalentos por lo que siempre está buscando apoyo musical o de danza para sus conciertos. No es cantante, es representante

– Manager –

– Sí. Siempre busca talentos. Todos los años se lleva a una persona, ya sea que ganaran o no –

– Pero no lo hizo contigo por tu pierna, ¿verdad? – Sentí que era injusto.

Ella asintió – Sí. Como tenía que pasar cuatro meses no podía ir de gira con él así que me dijo que no podía aceptarme, pero que si entraba al concurso el año entrante tal vez podría elegirme, interesase e mí. Pero el accidente me costo algo de credibilidad entre todos los grupos por lo que ni siquiera pensé en audicionar para entrar a otro –

– Lo harás genial – Sonreí – De una u otra forma, te prometo, que conseguiré que ese tipo se interese en ti por tu talento

Ella me sonrió – Gracias –

Le sonreí besándola en la mejilla. Después de que el grupo termino comenzó a recibir las criticas. Yo fui a cambiarme de ropa cuando me encontré con Rachel, nerviosa.

– Finn está aquí –

– ¿Qué? –

– Finn. Está. Aquí –

– ¿Qué hace aquí? –

– Hablamos y dijo que vendría. Le vi cuando estaba en el escenario – Tragó saliva nerviosa

– ¿Entonces…? –

– Hablaré con él – Dijo – Kurt ya lo sabe

– Bien, sin pelear, eh – Dije con firmeza y ella asintió.

Sonreí ligeramente cuando se fue. Sentí que me tomaban de la mano.

– Sam quiere celebrar esta noche en un pub – Britt me dijo – ¿Qué piensas?

– Suena bien para mí – Apreté su mano – ¿Y tú?

– Que suena tan bien para mí como para ti – Me besó en la mejilla.

Brittany y yo hicimos nuestro camino hasta la sala cinco, nuestra sala. Sonreí tranquilamente hasta que tras cambiarnos de ropa y haber salido nos encontramos con una cara no muy agradable.

– Hola, Britt – Era él, su ex.

Continuara…


	12. Removiendo el pasado de un bailarín

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

12

No había dormido muy bien el día viernes porque todo lo que podía pensar era en que Britt me dejo para poder hablar con su ex y luego no me dijo de que hablaron.

La celebración del día fue removida hasta hoy sábado en la noche porque todos parecíamos tener algo que hacer.

Yo estaba haciendo mi camino como de costumbre al estudio de Britt, llevaba media hora de retraso y no es que pensara que era importante ir, ni siquiera sabía si ella iba a estar allí ya que no nos dijeron nada.

Rachel y Kurt no estaban cuando desperté, así que iba caminando sola. Cuando llegué allí sonreí porque estaba abierto y sin pensarlo subí al segundo piso. Quinn, Mike, Tina y Mercedes estaban en el estudio, Brittany y Will también.

No mucho después Will nos dijo que no tenía caso que nos acercáramos ya que recién al día siguiente iban a entregar los resultados así que mientras podíamos usar los dos días para descansar, puesto que el lunes comenzaríamos de nuevo el entrenamiento si ganábamos… además, éramos pocos los que fuimos.

– Hey, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunté a Brittany mientras ella estaba moviendo unos papeles de la recepción – ¿Dónde está la chica que dijiste que trabajaría aquí?

– Comienza el lunes. La vi el jueves y como el viernes teníamos el concurso le dije que mejor se presentará el lunes – Se encogió de hombros. Termino de ordenar los papeles y me miró – Intente llamarte anoche, pero no respondiste

– Uhg sí, mi teléfono se me cayó en un tazón de agua –

– ¿Estaba sucio? –

– Uh, no – Dije confundida – ¿Por qué habría de tirarlo al agua si está sucio?

– Para limpiarlo – Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Me reí sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Quería hablarte sobre Jared. Lo que sucedió ayer –

– Uh, sí – Rodé los ojos – No me digas que fue arrepentido, no se la compro

– Lo hizo – Asintió tomando las llaves – Me dijo que quería volver y que había sido impresionante. Fue la primera vez que me decía algo así en dos años – Sacudió la cabeza. La tomé de las manos mientras salíamos.

– ¿Entonces? –

– Nada realmente. Le dije que no quería verlo – Suspiró – ¿Hice bien?

– Sí – Dije – Él te hirió, y solo Dios sabrá por cuanto tiempo te estaba ocultando esto. No me gusta. De hecho la próxima vez si tiene algo que decir me quedaré a tu lado mientras habla

Ella sonrió – Eso me recuerda, gracias por lo de Erica –

– Te estaba poniendo nerviosa – Dije con una sonrisa tímida – Me estaba molestando que lo hiciera

Ella sonrió divertida – Mi héroe –

Me reí ligeramente – ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora? –

– Bueno, aún es temprano – Miró su reloj en la muñeca – Quede de llamar a mi hermana al medio día para ver como se encontraban por allí en Amsterdam

– Eso debe salir caro – Dije Sorprendida.

– No por Skype – Sonrió – Y no tengo nada que hacer

– Entonces, ¿qué te parece si salimos a almorzar luego? – Sonreí ligeramente – Podemos ir a cualquier lugar que tú quieras

– Bien, pero nos separaremos antes de las ocho. Tengo que arreglarme para ir a ese pub –

Sonreí coquetamente imaginándome un perfecto vestido que se ajustara a su cuerpo. El solo pensamiento podía sacarme un gemido, (¿eso es perversión o no?). Como si ella pudiera leer mi mente se rió guiñándome el ojo.

Me despedí de ella y fui a mi departamento encontrándome con Rachel y Finn sentados en el sofá abrazados. Levanté una ceja y en una simple palabra ella me explicó: reconciliación. Yo me encogí despreocupada.

– Entonces… – Me acerqué a la cocina por un trozo de pie de limón que habíamos comprado – Britt y tú ya son…

– Rachel, ¿por qué estás tan interesada en lo que pasa en mi- acabas de llamarla "Britt"? –

– ¿Celosa? –

– Algo –

Ella se rió – Yo estaba pensando que podrías invitarla a almorzar hoy. Finn y yo nos hemos recoinciliado y él quiere formar parte de nuestro grupo. He revisado las reglas y todas dicen que pueden agregarse miembros –

– ¿Tú quieres que la traiga para convencerla de que Finn baile? – Levanté una ceja – Si recuerdas que tiene dos pies izquierdos, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió – Es un buen cantante –

Torcpi los labios – No me importa. Ya hice planes para almorzar con ella a algún restaurante –

– Estupendo. Tráela aquí y yo cocinaré – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Suspiré – ¿Qué pasa si digo que no? –

– Me conoces, soy Rachel Berry – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa orgullosa y de superioridad. Volví a suspirar.

– Tú ganas – Saqué mi celular – Pero que conste, ella es vegetariana

– Estupendo y para no hacer esto incomodo le diré a Kurt que traiga a Blaine – Sonrió.

– Esto no es una triple cita – Dije mirando la pantalla de teléfono – Recuerdalo

– Si es vegetariana mejor para mí – Dijo despreocupada, claro porque ella también lo era, pero estaba segura de que eran por razones diferentes.

Respiré hondo y envié el mensaje.

_«Cambio de planes; estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos almorzar aquí, en mi casa. La verdad es que Rachel me lo ha pedido» Santana._

_«¿Por qué?» Brittany._ Fue mensaje instantáneo.

_«Imagino que quiere darte las gracias por ayudarnos tanto» Santana._

No estaba segura de que ella fuera a comprar esa mentira.

_«Para eso me paga *carita guiñando un ojo*» Brittany._

¿Pagar? Pero si ella… Oookey, ya no entiendo nada.

Después de que Brittany aceptara levanté la vista, Rachel me miraba impaciente y se puso contenta cuando le dije que ella vendría. Envió un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole que esta noche tendríamos dos invitados a la cena y le dijo que podía invitar a Kurt.

– Que nadie se entere de Britt y yo, ¿vale? – Murmuré – Si se van a enterar será por mi boca

– Hecho –

* * *

Yo realmente no sabía cómo vestirme para el almuerzo y ya que andaba con ropa deportiva tenía que cambiarme sí o sí. Finalmente termine escogiendo una polera de mangas largas color morada de escote en V y una falda negra de cuero. La polera la metí dentro de la falda para que no se notara el dobladillo. Usaba unos tacones y unas medias.

– No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto – Camine por la casa algo nerviosa. Use las mangas de la polera para cubrir mis manos mientras caminaba.

– No veo porque tan nerviosa – Finn dijo – Yo sé que no soy el mejor bailarín, pero no creo que vaya a rechazarme si canto bien

Le fruncí el ceño – No. Eres tan idiota a veces –

– Cálmate. Se te nota – Dijo Rachel con un tazón de ensalada en las manos. Me había susurrado y luego posiciono el tazón en el centro de la mesa.

– ¿Tenemos todo? – Preguntó Kurt saliendo de la cocina. Usaba un delantal de chica – He terminado de cocinar

– ¿Qué has hecho de almuerzo? – Pregunté acomodando una silla.

– Pues no estaba seguro de que cocinar – Miró a Rachel – Así que Rachel y Blaine me aconsejaron que podríamos comer lasagna de espinacas y queso feta

– No sé que es, pero suena asqueroso – Dije.

– Lo sé – Asintió – Así que pensé en otra cosa y busque recetas en internet

– Habían muchas recetas de comidas tradicionales como lasagna, pizza y hamburguesas – Blaine asintió con la cabeza poniendo una botella de vino blanco en la mesa – Pero no sé que ha escogido Kurt

– Es una sorpresa – Sonrió él.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré a Rachel que me miraba con una expresión que decía "paciencia." Esperamos un poco y de pronto sonó el timbre. Me di la vuelta preocupada y camine hasta la puerta esperando que se tratara de Britt y no de alguien inesperado como solía ser Quinn y Mercedes a veces o Puck y Artie. De hecho, mientras menos supieran ellos mejor.

Cuando abrí la puerta la vi sonriendo, salí de la casa cerrando un poco detrás de mí. Me fije en su atuendo sencillo y casual. Usaba una polera de polar gris con algunos gatos dibujados de color rosado, unos pantalones ajustados color crema y unas botas color beige. Su cabello estaba suelto.

– Hey, espero no llegar tarde – Dijo con una mueca.

– Llegaste justo a tiempo – La besé en los labios fugazmente – Yo espero que no te hayas perdido

– No fue difícil – Ella se frotó un brazo – Parece un barrió peligroso

– Sí, más o menos, pero no te preocupes. Aquí no ha sucedido nada malo aún y no va a suceder – Ella asintió. Sonreí y luego chasqueé los dedos – Oye, ¿puede ser que cualquier cosa que esté sucediendo entre nosotras quede en secreto por esta noche?

– ¿Por qué? – Me miro confundida.

Me mordí el labio inferior y luego sonreí de a poco – Es que quiero que sea sorpresa, es decir, si hemos de decir algo sobre… lo que sea que suceda entre nosotras… será luego –

Ella asintió lentamente. Sonreí y le indique entrar.

– Hey, Brittany – Rachel se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo – Que bueno que hayas podido venir

– Seguro – Sonrió ella. Saludo a Kurt y a Blaine con una sonrisa y luego miró a Finn, se quedo en silencio y luego nos susurro a Rachel y a mí – Chicas… creo que tienen a slenderman con ustedes…

No reprimí la risa cuando lo escuche. Era cierto que Finn era bastante alto, incluso mucho más que Britt y yo por lo general estaba haciendo comentarios sobre su estatura, pero jamás se me había ocurrido llamarle así.

– ¿Qué? No, no. Él es Finn, mi novio – Presentó Rachel. Finn extendió la mano a Brittany quien la recibió.

– Finn Hudson –

– Brittany S. Pierce – Dijo sonriendo.

– Venga, chicos. Vamos a comer, la comida estará servida. Blaine, ¿me ayudas con los platos? – Preguntó Kurt volviendo a la cocina.

– Oh, seguro – El chico del moño en el cuello le siguió en la cocina. Nosotros nos acercamos a la mesa. Brittany y yo nos sentamos juntas en un costado de la mesa mientras Rachel usaba un costado y Finn un cabecero.

– Gracias por invitarme a comer, Rachel – Sonrió Brittany con ternura.

– Quería agradecerte el hecho de que nos ayudaras – Sonrió ella. Yo le había informado "la razón" por la que había invitado a Brittany, así teníamos una historia en la que ni Kurt, ni Blaine, ni el idiota de Finn podrían dudar.

– No hay problema – Sonrió ella, y yo sabía que iba a ayudar hasta el final de la competencia.

Al poco tiempo salieron Kurt y Blaine de la cocina cargando platos de comida. Cuando tuve el mío enfrente levante una ceja y miré a Kurt.

– ¿Bromeas? – Pregunté – Solo son fideos con salsa

– Corrección. Los fideos con salsa, se hacen con carne – Él tomó asiento en la cabecera – Estos son spaguitis con salsa de jitomate

– ¿Y la diferencia es…? – Pregunté.

– No lleva carne – Dijo Brittany con una sonrisa sorprendida – ¿Por qué…?

– Santana nos comentó que eras vegetariana. No te preocupes si piensas que hicimos un menú especial, aunque lo hicimos especial, pero Rachel es vegana –

– Ya no, ahora seré vegetariana. Mi cuerpo necesita nutrientes como el huevo y la leche si quiero llegar a ser la mejor – Ella dijo.

Brittany me miró con una sonrisa – No puedo comer carne – Miró a Kurt – No sin pensar en el pobre animalito que mataron… gracias

– No hay de qué – Me encogí despreocupada. Servimos el vino y comimos un poco. El plato frente a mí tenía spaguetis (fideos) con un montón de salsa roja hecha con jitomate y algunas cositas verdes, también tenía una gran cantidad de queso rallado.

– ¿Es albaca? – Preguntó Blaine sonriendo – Sabe delicioso

– Sí y gracias – Sonrió Kurt. Le saqué la lengua cuando me miro esperando a que yo le dijera que estaba bueno. Lo admito, lo estaba, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a él, solo para mí.

– Entonces Brittany – Rachel comenzó a hablar al poco tiempo – Finn me comentaba que quería unírsenos

– Te lo advierto, con él si tendrás trabajo para enseñarle a bailar – Recibí un golpe en mi rodilla y miré a Rachel molesta, ella me miro de igual manera – Quise decir que es un pésimo bailarín

– No lo soy. Estuve practicando cuando estábamos en el Glee Club – Finn dijo algo sonrojado de la vergüenza.

Brittany se rió.

– Créeme a mí, no a ellos – Murmuré.

– Supongo que puede unírsenos. No me pregunten a mí, yo solo les enseño a bailar – Se rió ella.

– Quien tenga paciencia para enseñarle algo a Lopez, es una santa – Dijo Finn riendo.

Me reí ligeramente y bebí de mi copa – Ustedes exageran todo. Que va a pensar Brittany de mí ahora – Sacudí la cabeza mortificada.

– Yo sé qué pensará – Ahora fue mi turno de darle una patada en la espinilla a Berry. Ella se quejó apenas.

Brittany me miró confundida y luego a Kurt – Así que son pareja… –

– Sí – Kurt sonrió – Y espero que no tengas problemas con eso

– No. Me parece bien, digo, no siempre eliges a quien amar – Sonreí.

– En eso tienes razón – Blaine sonrió.

– Además no tengo mucho de que tener problemas – Brittany se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Soy bisexual, no es que sea incomodo una pareja de gays

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Recibí un golpe en la espinilla y miré a Rachel. Sin pensarlo le devolví el golpe y ella nuevamente me golpeo. Creo que esto de golpearnos cada vez que una dice algo que no debería no está saliendo bien... no sé por qué, pero estoy casi segura de que algo está mal en este juego...

– Dios. Que emoción, mañana serán los resultados. No puedo esperar – Rachel dijo emocionada cambiando de tema bruscamente.

– ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso por una vez? – Me quejé – Quiero una cena lejos de ese tema

– No sé, San – Murmuró Brittany – También me siento algo nerviosa

Sonreí deseando poder abrazarla un poco – Vamos a ganar, lo sé –

– Que bueno que tengas tantas esperanzas – Se rió Blaine.

– Lo que tú digas, chico – Dije sonriendo. Miré a Finn – ¿Qué sucede Frankenteen, te comió la lengua el gato?

– ¿Los gatos hacen eso? – Britt preguntó.

– Es un decir – Rachel dijo.

Finn se encogió de hombros – Solo pensaba en lo raro que es todo esto –

– ¿Qué? –

Me apuntó a mí y a Rachel – Ustedes como amigas y no enemigas –

– Lo sé, a mí también me sorprende – Rachel dijo.

– A mí me da miedo – Blaine se rió.

Me reí entre dientes – Ustedes son cobardes – Bufé.

Brittany sonrió apenas.

– Entonces, Brittany, ¿a qué te dedicas actualmente además de ayudar a los chicos con la coreografía? – Finn preguntó.

– Soy profesora de baile de mi propio estudio – Sonrió – Es algo pequeño y humilde. Soy la única profesora

Finn sonrió asintiendo – Pero imagino que quieres agrandar, ¿no? –

– No lo sé – Ella jugó un poco con su comida – Me gusta como están las cosas ahora

– A veces vamos un poco antes de la hora en que debemos practicar y la vemos bailar con sus alumnos. Ella es fascinante – Kurt dijo con cierta emoción – Tienes que verla

– No es para tanto – Ella se sonrojo. Aclaró su garganta y miró a Rachel – San una vez me comentó que quieres actriz de Broadway

– Sí, de hecho estoy en pleno camino – Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa – Estoy estudiando, mientras busco papeles para entrar a Broadway

– ¿En Julliard? –

– NYADA – Sonrió – De hecho, los tres – Señaló a Blaine y Kurt – estudiamos allí

Brittany asintió – Suena genial –

– Suena aburrido – Me quejé – Mientras yo gastaré mi tiempo en comerciales

Ella se rió y miró a Rachel – Broadway, eh. Suena increíble de hecho… –

– Me gusta soñar en grande – Rachel dijo.

– Pero dime, siendo una bailarina profesional, ¿por qué trabajas en un estudio pequeño? – Preguntó Blaine a lo que tanto Rachel como yo le miramos alarmadas. Brittany sonrió torcido, creo que estaba acostumbrada a la que la gente le pregunte eso porque no parecía inmutarse de mala manera o tensarse. Yo no sabía si había una historia aparte de la que ya conozco con relación al accidente de Britt y al hecho de no poder tener una segunda oportunidad para bailar en giras, siempre pensé que tras perder todo ella abrió el estudio, pero ahora que recuerdo, el estudio ya lo tenía abierto cuando llego a Nueva York, es decir que sí hay una historia aparte.

– Uh, no lo sé – Se encogió – No puedo decir que soy la persona más inteligente del mundo

– Eso es mentira – Dije riendo – Te ofrecieron una beca completa al M.I.T

– Sí y también me hicieron algo llamado "El Código Brittany" el cual consta de muchos números escritos en una hoja que muestran en ciertas direcciones los resultados de teorías imposibles que solo una máquina especializada podría hacer… en meses – Se encogió con una sonrisa despreocupada – pero me gusta bailar. Bailo desde que tenía tres años y no puedo imaginar algo diferente en mi vida. Si no bailo… me siento muerta

Todos parecían atentos a lo que estaba diciendo.

Se encogió – Quise bailar para los mejores y tal vez lo hice, o no lo sé –

– Sí eres profesional, significa que tenías una carrera, además de ser una simple profesora – Finn dijo y por poco yo le saco un diente por hablar.

Brittany sonrió y soltó una risa irónica – Sí, es cierto. _Tenía_ una carrera –

– ¿Qué pasó? – Suavemente Kurt preguntó.

Me fije en Britt por un instante, pensando en que iba a responder. De hecho pensé en cambiar de tema, pero ella habló.

– Tuve un accidente durante una coreografía – Habló suavemente mirando a Kurt. Yo no veía directo a sus ojos, pero tenía la sensación de que Kurt podía sentir a través de ellos la experiencia que tuvo – Me quebré una pierna a la mitad de la canción y la gira que pude haber tenido se canceló. Para cuando me recupere ya era tarde así que no me quedo de otra que ser maestra para novatos

– Somos los novatos – Rachel intentó aligerar el ambiente.

– Wow, lo siento, Britt – Dijo Kurt sorprendido.

– Ah, estoy bien – Se encogió despreocupada – Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Mi estudio, lo he abierto cuando llegue a Nueva York hace cuatro años, tarde tres meses eso sí y no solo le enseñaba a novatos sino a gente que estaba camino a ser profesionales y a veces recibía llamadas para coreografiar a estrellas de la música pero como dije – Se encogió de hombros sonriendo – sucedió hace mucho

– No es reciente – Blaine murmuró.

– Dos años – Dijo despreocupada – Pero yo no estoy pensando en ello o mortificándome siempre, es decir, por supuesto que me gustaría no haber arruinado mi carrera, pero está bien. Las cosas suceden y a veces no podemos impedirlo

– ¿Entonces eras tan famosa como Madonna? – Finn preguntó.

Brittany rió – No, de hecho estaba iniciando una carrera. Es decir, ya era bailarina profesional, saqué el titulo en mi país natal, y estaba por tomar "el camino de la fama", como algunas personas le dicen, en estados unidos – Bebió de su copa con una sonrisa – No era la gran cosa

– No entiendo bien – Rachel parecía interesada de pronto. Le di una patada y ella se aclaro la garganta – Pero bueno… Basta de eso. Estoy feliz de que podamos reunirnos todos

– Yep – Miró a Finn – ¿Y a que te dedicas tú?

– Uh, trabajo en el taller mecánico de mi padrastro con él –

– Ah, por suerte ahora en estos tiempos cualquiera puede bailar – Dije riendo. Finn suspiro cansado.

La comida no fue tan mal como yo esperaba. Brittany logró agradar a todos por el momento. Ella había contado algunos chistes y bromas realmente divertidas que se gano más que sonrisas. En una ocasión contó que tras varias pruebas ella engraso la bicicleta de su hermana cuando era más pequeña, pero su hermana, teniendo apenas siete años, se dio cuenta y le cambio las ruedas engrasadas a la suya y cuando ella la uso no pudo frenar y termino en la piscina de su vecino. Nos reímos bastante. Ella era un encanto.

Le contamos también un poco sobre nosotros mismos en el Glee Club, cómo era, cómo nos hacía sentir. Hablamos sobre Will Shuester como maestro y lo cercano que éramos todos a él y muchas otras cosas más.

Cuando miré mi reloj vi que eran las cuatro, más o menos a esa hora terminamos la comida y nosotras habíamos ido a mi habitación (con una discreta y disimulada advertencia de Rachel) a petición de Brittany que quería conocerla.

– Se ve bien – Ella se paseó por unos muebles revisando algunas cosas.

Me reí acercándome a ella. Aproveché que la puerta estaba cerrada y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos abrazándola por la espalda.

– Parece que eres perfecta y mis amigos te adoran – Susurré en su oído provocado su risa y que se encogiera.

– Me haces cosquillas –

– ¿Sí? – Me reí haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se rió retorciéndose en mis brazos, cuando termine ella me rodeó el cuello con los suyos.

– No sé si me guste la idea de esconderme – Murmuró con una sonrisa – Pero me gusta estar contigo

Sonreí divertida y la besé en los labios fugazmente – Te prometo que les diré a todos pronto. Sin esconderse… ¿sí?

Ella me abrazó sin decir nada más. Estuvimos un tiempo hablando y luego ella se fue.

* * *

La noche llegó pronto y yo estaba terminando de elegir un vestido para salir. Kurt y Rachel estaban en las mismas. Después de saquear tanto mi vestuario finalmente me decidí por un vestido de color morado con puntos rosados y tres círculos de colores esparcidos por toda la tela los bordes de los brazos (que por cierto el vestido tenía mangas hasta poco más allá de los codos) era a franjas oblicuas de colores al igual que en el borde inferior del vestido, el cual por cierto era corto y unas botas color café hasta mis rodillas.

Termine de peinar mi cabello y luego salí para encontrarme con los demás.

– ¿Qué traes puesto? – Miré a Kurt sorprendida. Vestía con una camiseta blanca ajustada debajo de un chaleco negro ajustado y unos jeans negros – No me digas que es tu último grito de moda porque vamos a un pub no a caminar por allí

Kurt sonrió – ¿Y tú? Eso no es tan sexy como crees, necesitas algo más para que sea sexy. Vestido ardiente –

Miré a Rachel que vestía con una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y una falda gris, unas medias largas hasta los muslos y unos zapatos de tacón.

– No, ella necesita ayuda – Dije.

Decidimos terminar con esto e ir al pub en que habíamos quedado. Nosotros no éramos los primeros en llegar, pero tampoco los últimos. El lugar tenía un nombre que olvide pronto. Dentro estaba oscuro pero vagamente iluminado por luces de los colores que apuntaban a todos los lugares moviéndose como si se tratara de una discoteca.

Buscamos con la mirada y Kurt fue quién encontró a nuestros amigos. Quinn, Puck, Artie, Brittany y Mike estaban sentados en una mesa redonda donde habían como asientos sofás que rodeaban toda la mesa. Caminamos hasta ellos y tomamos asiento a sus lados tras saludar.

Ellos ya se habían servido. Cada uno tenía una copa con algo y había tres botellas en la mesa. Cerveza, vino y tequila. Yo sonreí, pero internamente estaba matando a Artie con la mirada porque él estaba sentado al lado de Brittay y al otro lado estaba Quinn. Ellos reían un poco, no parecían borrachos.

– Espero que no comenzaran sin mí – Dije con emoción.

Quinn se rió y tomó su copa con un líquido color blanco burbujeante – Aquí –

Sonreí divertida y bebí de su copa. El sabor quemó en mi garganta al beber. Observé el lugar haciendo un pequeño inventario. Mesas redondas, camareros vestidos de camisa blanca arremangada y pantalones de tela. Una barra con taburetes con un hombre detrás.

– Pensamos que íbamos a estar nosotros solos – Dijo Mike riendo mientras bebía de su copa.

– Oye, llegamos elegantemente tarde – Dije con descaro. Vi a Brittany sonreír divertida antes de beber de su copa.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Rachel.

– En camino – Puckerman sonrió torciendo los labios, alzó una mano y un chico se nos acercó. Era joven de cabello de cortó y bastante guapo – Tráenos otras ocho copas

El chico asintió y se fue. Yo sonreí.

– No me digas que vas de cacería – Quinn se rió. Le di una sonrisa de superioridad mirando a mí alrededor.

Parejas y grupos. Había una pista de baile y la música que estaba sonando en este momento era de Ke$ha. Yo había oído que las canciones de Ke$ha eran codiciadas en algunos pub discotecas debido a su ritmo musical que atraía a los jóvenes.

Nos reímos hablando de muchas cosas, aún nadie estaba borracho, pero cuando llegaron los que faltaban rápidamente se burlaron diciendo que ya lo estábamos. Todos nos acomodamos en la mesa bebiendo hasta que nos dispersamos por todo el lugar. Yo estaba sentada en la barra junto a Rachel. Podía ver a Quinn y a Puck en la pista de baile con una canción de Pitbull. Artie estaba jugando cartas con alcohol en un grupo con Tina, Brittany, Mike, Sam y Mercedes. No podía ver en ningún lado a Kurt y a Blaine y honestamente no quería ni saber por qué no estaban a la vista. ¡Fuera imagen mental!

– Espera, ¿vas a seguir bebiendo? – Rachel me tomó del brazo cuando estaba por tomar de la copa – Es tu quinta y aún te veo en pie

– Eso es porque no me he levantado aún – Me reí tontamente. Okey, no puedo decir que el alcohol no comenzaba a hacer efecto, pero tampoco es que estuviera completamente ebria.

Tome una copa que estaba con líquido y se la entregué a Rachel. Ella la sostuvo en lo alto por un momento y me sonrió.

– Sin importar el resultado de mañana – Comenzó a hablar – estoy feliz de lo que conseguimos. Participamos contra profesionales, hicimos una nueva amiga y tú tienes una novia. Por una vez me siento satisfecha con poco

– Amén – Choqué mi copa con la suya y luego lo bebí todo de una sola. Mala idea, por cierto, pero no importaba.

Rachel y yo nos unimos con los chicos, porque era mejor que quedarse en la barra observando a Quinn y Puck ebrios bailar. No es que bailaran mal, pero estaban algo caliente y otra vez quería fuera imágenes mentales.

Me senté al lado de Brittany rodeando su cintura con mi brazo, cosa que nadie noto, mientras ella recogía un shot y se lo bebía de una sola.

Todos en la mesa se rieron. Pensé en jugar un poco, pero estaban en medio de una partida así que tenía que esperar. Cuando Mercedes dejo caer una carta todos en la mesa gritaron antes de que ella entre una risa histérica se bebiera tres shot. Me reí también bebiendo un poco de mi copa.

Rachel tampoco había entrado al juego aún, pero parecía concentrada y borracha. Se rió apuntando a Sam cuando perdió en un momento y tuvo que beber un shot.

– Okey, okey – Artie se rió llamando al camarero – ¿Puedes traernos un sixpack de cerveza en lata?

El chico asintió y se fue. Pase la mirada observando que toda la gente dentro del local estaba completamente ebria y había muchos grupos de chicos haciendo cosas como beber, bailar y probablemente en alguna esquina y en lo oscuro teniendo sexo o teniéndolo en los baños. Iuh.

Yo estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para ver doble, pero tenía tanta adrenalina en mi cuerpo que no importaba nada. Me sentía increíblemente.

Vi la baraja de Brittany y sonreí cuando ella recogió una carta y dejo caer un joker. Todos en la mesa gruñeron dejando caer las cartas boca abajo y luego tomaron cinco shot cada uno. Ella sonrió divertida antes de beber de mi copa. Me reí mientras ella bebía.

– ¡Nueva ronda! – Mike gritó.

No me quede a ver esa ronda porque fui hasta la barra para pedir una botella de tequila pequeña. Bebí un poco y luego me acerqué nuevamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

– ¡Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil! – Alguien me choco haciendo que mi botella cayera de mi mano. Miré a quien me choco, alguien que estaba completamente ebrio y era un viejo de cuarenta años que me miraba con una expresión de pervertido. Estaba siendo empujado por otro hombre, que tan borracho no estaba, y al parecer iban saliendo – Deja de babear

Me alejé de allí enseguida para volver a la mesa en donde a duras penas vi a Artie, Mercedes y Sam jugar con las cartas.

– ¿Y los demás? – Pregunté buscando con la mirada a Britt.

Maldición. Yo estaba en un pub casi ebria (no estoy para admitir que sí lo estaba) tratando de pasar tiempo con ella y cada vez que lo voy a lograr ella desaparece.

Artie dijo que se había aburrido y se fue. Vi a Rachel y a Finn sentados en una mesa aparte, besándose. Él debió de haber llegado hace poco porque aunque estaba siendo atacado por ella a besos él se veía sobrio, muy sobrio. No podía decir lo mismo de la pareja de asiáticos que prácticamente estaban comiéndose en un lugar del local. Entonces la vi.

Ella estaba bailando, pero parecía más… bueno, estaba sobre una mesa bailando. La camisa blanca con bordes azules en las mangas (que eran cortas) la traía abierta y dejaba ver su sujetador. Usaba unos shorts cortos y unas botas. Si yo no me la había comido con la mirada cuando la vi al llegar, ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba por ir hacia ella cuando alguien me jaló del brazo. Quinn me sonreía tontamente con una copa en la mano. El líquido era rojo y tenía espuma.

– Tienes que probar esto – Apuntó con dedo su copa – Es una mezcla de varios licores y es demasiado fuerte

Quise negarme para ir a por Britt, pero no pude porque ella se rió entregándomela. Bebí una gota y sentí, infierno que fue así, fuego dentro de mi boca y garganta. Pasar el trago fue difícil, pero de alguna forma sentí como si tuviera un soplete quemando. Tuve un mareo mientras Quinn reía.

– ¡Fantástico! –

– Ya lo creo – Dije riendo.

Me di la vuelta para buscar a Brittany y la perdí de vista. Además de estar mareada y tener que sujetarme del brazo de Quinn sentí débiles mis piernas por un momento, luego comencé a sentirme mejor.

Busque con la mirada a Brittany y la encontré bailando en la pista. Yo me acerqué a ella olvidándome de Quinn quien se reía histéricamente acercándose a Kurt y a Blaine que aparecieron de la nada, Blaine borracho mientras Kurt parecía que apenas había tocado la bebida.

– Hey, preciosa – Susurré en su oído. Ella enseguida se dio la vuelta mirándome con una expresión lujuriosa y hambrienta.

– Uhmmm… dónde te habías metido – Alzó la mirada hacia arriba mientras rodeaba mi cuello con mis brazos. Me di cuenta de que yo estaba menos borracha que ella.

Sonreí torcido – Buscándote, bebé –

Estaba por besarla cuando sentí que me la habían arrancado y gruñí enojada. Entonces vi a un chico de más o menos mi edad, o eso parecía, que estaba tratando de coquetear con Brittany. Ella se reía de lo que hablaba el chico, y a simple vista parecía que estaban coqueteando.

Yo permanecí tranquila, más porque fui arrastrada por Rachel en un momento. Estaba ebria, pero no tanto y Finn estaba a su lado.

– Hey, pezones de pirámide – Dije riendo – ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Él me miro incomodo, parecía que siempre odiaba hablar con los ebrios.

– Santana son las dos de la mañana – Rachel dijo sujetándose de Finn.

– ¿Qué? No es cierto – Alcé un poco la voz – Según la basura de reloj que tengo, ¡es temprano!

Alcé ambas manos y la copa mientras me reía.

– Está completamente ebria – Finn dijo sorprendido.

– Dime quién no – Dijo Rachel riendo.

– ¿Qué quieres hobbit? – Pregunté cansada – Estaba por hacer algo

– Tenemos que irnos – Dijo – No olvides que vivimos en un barrio peligroso

Bufé bebiendo de la copa – Yo soy peligrosa. No me intimida el barrio –

Me di la vuelta riendo, pero mi risa se detuvo bruscamente cuando vi a Brittany y al chico. Él estaba susurrándole al oído mientras ella reía, pero no fue eso lo que me molesto sino que ese idiota tenía su mano en la espalda de ella y comenzaba a bajarla un poco.

Seguramente Brittany estaba demasiado borracha como para darse cuenta de que ese imbécil tenía su mano allí.

Yo estaba enfurecida. Realmente enojada y ahora sí no iba a contener a Snixx. Me acerqué a ella enojada, creo que Rachel sabía que estaba enojada porque me grito. La agarré bruscamente del brazo y la empuje hacia atrás. Ella se rió.

– Aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella – Dije enojada.

El chico frunció el ceño, estaba ebrio pero no tanto, lo que significaba que era consciente de que se intentaba aprovechar de ella, quien seguramente ahora no recordaba ni su nombre.

– Venga, si estabas celosa, chica, solo tenías que acercarte. Entre los tres podríamos ahcer algo bueno – Dijo con un tono que me dio asco. Rodé los ojos tratando de calmarme para irme, aún sujetando a Brittany del brazo.

– Vamos nena – El chico me detuvo. Yo estaba enojada y borracha, y además Snixx era la que mandaba hoy, así que no dude en atizarle con la copa que tenía en mi mano contra él. La copa se quebró y el chico termino lastimado, pero aún estaba en pie y ahora me miraba enojado – ¿Qué te pasa, perra?

– Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte – Dije enojada. Sentí dos brazos que me sujetaban por la cintura y luego me arrastraban lejos, de pronto Finn salió de la nada intentado alejar al chico.

– Muévete – El chico le dijo a Finn.

– Mejor tenme miedo – Grite enojada. No sabía quién me estaba arrastrando, pero por el perfume barato imagine que era Rachel – ¡Aléjate de mi novia!

– Santo cielos, Santana – Efectivamente era Rachel.

Cuando me soltó la mire molesta y estaba por gritarle cuando otros brazos, pero más fuertes, me rodearon por la cintura de una manera cariñosa. Me gire sorprendida siendo recibida por los labios de Brittany. Pensé en alejarme, pero no sabía si era el alcohol o el hecho de gritar que era mi novia que me hizo devolverle el beso.

Era apasionado. Yo moví mis manos su cuello. Suavemente rasque su nuca con mis uñas de una mano mientras que la otra la enredé en su cabello.

Cuando rompimos el beso ella se rió tontamente, dijo algo que no entendí para nada y luego dejo caer su frente en mi hombro mientras reía.

Continuara…


	13. Demasiada resaca para celebrar

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

13

La cabeza me estaba estallando como una granada en un campo minado. Un horrible sonido estaba provocando que mi dolor de cabeza a causa de la resaca del tamaño de Cleveland aumentara más y más.

Gruñí de mala gana abriendo lentamente los ojos. Me sentía cansada y mi cabeza se sentía como si alguien me hubiera golpeado una y otra vez con un bate.

Me sorprendí por un momento cuando el techo de mi habitación tenía unas estrellas y lámparas luminosas pegadas en él, entonces baje la vista para ver la habitación y me sentí aliviada de saber en dónde me encontraba.

Sentí nuevamente ese horrible sonido que me estaba molestando, era un celular sonando. Un cuerpo estaba debajo de mi brazo izquierdo extendido y yo apenas podía sentirlo, pues estaba dormido. Me giré para ver y sonreí cuando noté que una rubia dormía conmigo en la cama.

Brittany.

No recordaba en qué momento de la noche habíamos venido a su casa, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento nos fuimos del local, de hecho… no recuerdo nada.

Ella dormía como oso a mi lado, tenía el cabello todo revuelto con las manos escondidas bajo la almohada. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Busqué el sonido y encontré el celular en una mesa de noche, pero con la posición en la que estaba iba a ser imposible. Con cuidado me moví por encima de Brittany sin despertarla y tomé su celular. Alguien le estaba llamando y ese alguien era Will Shuester. Gruñí volviendo a acostarme.

– Buenos días – La escuche hablar. Le sonreí, aún tenía parte de mi cuerpo sobre ella, pero estaba suspendida impulsada por mi brazo.

– Buenos días – Dije suavemente, pero la verdad es que me sentía como mierda en este momento.

Ella bostezó y miró su teléfono – ¿Qué haces? –

– Te están llamando – Se lo entregué – Iba a ponerlo en silencio

– Ouh, mi cabeza – Se quejó tomando el teléfono. Ella respondió a llamada y yo me volví a recostar a su lado. Aproveché mi brazo debajo de ella para acercarla más a mí rodeando su cintura con mis dos brazos.

– Habla Britt… – Ella dijo. Suspiró – Lo siento… no, no tengo ni idea de qué hora es… Bien, yo, ay por Dios, creo que no puedo levantarme…

Me reí inclinándome un poco sobre ella. Comencé a besar sus labios mientras no hablaba y cuando ella parecía luchar para poder hablar besé su cuello. Cerró los ojos suavemente.

– Eh-eh bien, nos vere-veremos allí – Dijo. Colgó la llamada y yo alcé la vista.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Son las cinco de la tarde – Miraba su celular – Will está molesto porque nadie se presento al teatro a saber los resultados y quiere que nos juntemos en el estudio enseguida

Me reí – No recuerdo nada –

– Sí, yo tampoco – Sonrió – Excepto que me llamaste novia

– ¿Lo hice? – Me reí, vagamente recordaba haberlo dicho.

– Uhm y se escuchó increíble – Me besó en los labios.

Me reí ligeramente volviendo a besar su cuello. Ella gimió un poco y se escuchó como música en mis oídos. Rastrille suavemente su cuello con mis dientes y luego le di un mordisco suave. Nos pusimos en pie para ir a la cocina, pero no llegue muy lejos ya que termine con la cabeza en el inodoro. Brittany hizo una mueca de asco saliendo de la habitación.

Después de haber vaciado mi estómago salí a la cocina. Ella me dejo un vaso de agua con una aspirina.

– Me siento horrible – Dije.

– Sí, yo también – Murmuró.

Me senté en la banca de granito mirándola cansada. Me froté las sienes cansada y luego me quejé.

– Voy a morir. ¿Cómo se supone que iré al estudio? ¡Para qué hay que ir al estudio! –

– No grites… – Ella gimió.

– Lo siento – Murmuré.

Suspiré. Comimos un poco, ella comió un tazón de cereal y yo comí una fruta. Teníamos que ir al estudio y supuse que nadie en su sano juicio iría corriendo así que asumí que todos estaban tarde. No quería ir a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa, pero tampoco podía ir con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Brittany me prestó ropa por suerte. Ella me dejó usar lo que quisiera así que tome una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans. Como Britt era más grande los jeans no fueron problemas pues use mis botas y no se notaban que se vieran tan largos entonces la camisa. Tuve problemas con ella así que doble las mangas y el borde inferior lo até en un nudo para dejar ver un poco mi ombligo.

Tomé unas gafas oscuras y me las puse pues tenía mirada de muerte. Brittany se vistió con una polera sin mangas color blanca con un diseño azul en el centro, unos jeans, zapatos y un gorro peludo color mostaza con pompones colgando y con orejas. Usaba gafas oscuras también.

Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos al estudio. Estaba cansada y mis pies me estaban doliendo con cada paso, era como caminar sobre piedra ardiente. Supongo que baile bastante el día anterior.

Llegamos al estudio y encontramos a algunas personas afuera: Will, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes. Imaginamos que los demás estaban en camino. Britt abrió la puerta y nos dejo entrar. Fuimos al piso de arriba mientras ella arrastraba sus pies por el salón de la primera planta.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se rió Rachel.

– Como mierda –

– Yo también, pero no más que tú – Se rió – ¿Qué tal tu noche?

Levanté una ceja – ¿Dejaste que me fuera con Britt intencionalmente? –

Me miro sorprendida – Bromeas, ¿verdad? – Rió – Tú te quisiste ir con ella y abofeteaste a Finn cuando no te dejaba bajar del auto

Me reí ligeramente sentándome en una banca – Entonces ustedes nos llevaron. Me sorprende que llegamos a la habitación, no recuerdo nada –

– Casi nadie. Llamé a Quinn esta mañana cuando desperté y prácticamente estaba muerta. Durmió en el suelo de su habitación – Suspiró – A todos se nos paso un poco la mano

– Un poco – Me reí.

– Y, por cierto, no sé si lo recuerdes, pero ahora todos saben que Britt y tú… – Murmuró suavemente.

No dije nada ante la afirmación aquella. Cuando llegaron todos, Will se posicionó frente a nosotros que estábamos sentados en las bancas. Deje caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Britt cansada. Ella suspiro.

Por un momento me pareció que había regresado a la preparatoria, justo a la sala de música donde el Sr. Shue estaba hablándonos sobre una lección importante y sobre ciertas canciones mientras le escuchábamos atentamente.

– Salieron los resultados del concurso – Dijo – Y debo decir que estaba sorprendido de que ninguno de ustedes se presentara, hasta que Finn apareció y me explicó

– Sí, woo, siempre Finn – Dije sin ánimos.

Will suspiro y se frotó el mentón preocupado.

– ¿Fue malo? – Preguntó Brittany.

– No. He revisado. Para avanzar a la siguiente ronda se necesita tener más puntaje que el grupo anterior. Hay unas categorías con cien puntos, doscientos y creo que una de quinientos, pero no sé cuantas hay en total. La cosa es que nosotros hemos sacado 751 puntos –

– Eso es fantástico – Puck dijo con pocos ánimos, pero alegre – ¿Hemos ganado?

– No es fantástico – Dijo Britt sorprendida – Es realmente bajo

– El otro equipo saco 750 puntos – Dijo Will.

– Sigue siendo bajo –

– Es decir que hemos avanzado a las selecciones – Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

– Me emocionaría más si la resaca no estuviera comiéndome por dentro – Dije.

– Te apoyo – Quinn dijo con una mano en su cabeza – No recuerdo nada

Will suspiró – No puedo creer que después de todo lo que han pasado hayan sido irresponsables chicos –

– Oiga, ya no somos sus estudiantes y puede que sea nuestro "líder" pero no hay derecho a mandarnos – Dije – o regañar

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos cuando de pronto sentí que Brittany se tensaba o algo similar y se ponía en pie de golpe con una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios.

– Esperen, pasamos a las selecciónales – Dijo como si recién entendiera de que estábamos hablando.

– Uh, sí – Will dijo confundido.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Nosotras estábamos sentadas en la tercera fila y ella no dudo en saltar de banca en banca hasta llegar al piso de madera.

– Eso significa que necesitamos una canción nueva y un nuevo baile. Son tres semanas de práctica, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No hay tiempo que perder –

– Cómo puede tener tantas energías – Mercedes pregunto sorprendida.

– Seguramente no hubo noche de sexo con Santana –

Maldito.

– Cuida tu boca Puckerman – Amenacé. Brittany ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que nosotros hablábamos porque ella y Will parecían más interesados en buscar la siguiente canción o algo similar.

– Okey, chicos, por qué no se dividen en grupos y eligen una canción para interpretar – Will sugirió.

Yo me puse en pie para ir hacia donde estaba Brittany cuando dos manos me detuvieron al instante. Me di la vuelta y vi a Kurt y a las chicas sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. Suspiré.

– ¿Qué? –

– Tú, maldita desgraciada, ¿cuándo ibas a decirnos sobre tú y _la profesora_? – Mercedes cuestiono y parecía que a todos parecía importarle solo el hecho de que Brittany era profesora.

– No tenía por qué decirte – Bufé – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

– ¿No tenía novio? – Preguntó Kurt.

– Terminaron – Dije secamente.

– Entonces vas y te enrollas con ella enseguida – Dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos.

– No, oye, no voy a tener esta conversación por dos razones. No es el momento y no eres mi padre – Declaré enojada.

Me di la vuelta y me fui a ver a Brittany. Una vez que me pare a su lado Will me miró esperando a que dijera algo, yo me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo que venga aquí nada más? –

– De hecho – Asintió – Ve con ellos. Nosotros estamos hablando sobre algo importante

– Que seguramente tiene que ver con el baile – Me quejé antes de irme. Escuché que él llamó a Rachel y ella fue. Bufé.

Estuvimos un tiempo sin hacer nada, solo pensar, y luego dimos ideas. Todos teníamos ideas realmente malas, porque no se escogieron ninguna excepto la de Artie: Tron.

– Mi idea es que hagamos un baile inspirado en la película tron, con los trajes que tienen las luces fosforescentes – Dijo él sonriendo – La canción podría ser una melodía de electrónica

– Hay que cantar – Dijo Brittany – Es obligatorio

– Entonces podríamos elegir algo de David Guetta – Finn dijo.

– Eh, disculpa, pero no recuerdo que hayas hecho una audición para entrar – Dije.

– Santana no puedes hablar en serio – Dijo Quinn riendo suavemente.

– Tú solo quieres burlarte mientras baila – Dijo Kurt haciendo que Finn frunciera el ceño.

– Olvídalo, si lo viera bailar entonces me tendría que operar los ojos – Dije secamente – Que cante. Brittany está al mando

– De hecho, es Rachel – Britt dijo – Yo solo les enseño a bailar y les ayudo con la canción debido al baile nada más

– Eso es – Rachel chasqueó los dedos – Dani y Finn harán una audición con lo mejor que saben hacer. Si bailan o cantan que sea solo un párrafo de la canción

– ¿En serio? – Mercedes dijo sorprendida – Son como quince o veinte segundos

– Por lo que no perderemos tiempo – Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

– ¡Yeah! Party Rock – Puck dijo asintiendo.

Sonreí torcido y vi a Brittany cruzarse de brazos, inclinar la cabeza y mirar a Puck sorprendida – ¿Qué dijiste? –

– ¿De qué? –

– ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Will preguntó a Brittany sonriendo. Ambos tenían una idea, eso era seguro.

– Sí – Asintió mientras su sonrisa crecía – Ah, es sencillo

– ¿Qué cosa? Presiento que nos ignoran – Dijo Tina.

Brittany miró a Mike y luego a Artie. Sonrió mirándome – Podría funcionar –

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté.

Todos miramos esperando la respuesta. Will sonrió y Brittany asintió.

– Haremos el baile con el traje fosforescente como en Tron con la canción… – Sonrió – Party Rock de LMFAO

Le mire sorprendida y luego al igual que todos aplaudimos con emoción. Al fin Will estaba hablando del siglo XXI y no de la era pasada.

Tras haber accedido a la canción Will telefoneo a su esposa para pedirle que viera lo de los trajes. Mientras nosotros mirábamos el vídeo de la canción para saber más o menos que paso hacer.

– Podemos tomar los de la canción – Dijo Brittany – Pero hay partes en la que solo se ven cantando, hay que crear pasos allí

– Kurt podría usar la caja – Me reí. Brittany sonrió ligeramente. Ella estaba sentada en la banca y todos nosotros estábamos rodeándola, sentados o parados cerca para ver en su laptop. Estaba yo parada detrás de ella rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y recargando mi mentón en su cabeza.

Brittany miró a Kurt – Podría ser –

– Ja, ja – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– No quiero ser aguafiestas, ¿pero como haremos esos pasos? – Finn dijo sorprendido.

– Solo es mover los pies. El cuerpo se mueve solo cuando tomas el control y el ritmo – Dijo Brittany sonriendo. Ella tenía las piernas cruzadas y la laptop sobre ella.

– Hudson, un problema a la vez. Mejor prepárate para tu audición – Dije.

– Hay que avisarle a Dani – Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

– Cierto. Yo lo haré – Britt dijo sacando su teléfono sin dejar de ver el vídeo.

– Espera, ¿tienes su número? – Dije sorprendida.

– Sí. Ella me lo dio el día que vino – Parpadeó confundida – ¿Qué, no te lo dije?

– No –

– Oh. ¿Pero es algo malo? – Me miro confundida aún.

Todos se mantuvieron en un silencio incomodo, Britt los miró confundida aún y luego me miró a mí.

– No – Dije. Me había costado arrastrar la palabra hacia mis labios y dejarla salir. Ella asintió y envió un mensaje, luego miró la pantalla con una sonrisa, cerró la laptop y se puso en pie. Arrancó un pendrive al cual había pasado la canción y luego la llevo hacia la mesa. Le conecto a los parlantes y la música sonó.

– Bien, vamos a ver – Ella pensó un poco y luego cuando la canción sonó se quedo parada. Parecía marcar el ritmo con el pie y en poco tiempo cuando sonó el coro por segunda vez ella movió los pies un poco. Miró al espejo sin dejar de ver el reflejo de sus pies. Cuando toco el instrumental ella comenzó a moverse igual al vídeo y era increíble que lo recordara.

Vi que frunció el ceño inconforme por un momento.

Volvió a bailar en poco tiempo y agarra el ritmo sin problemas. Siguió moviéndose con la canción y sus pasos aumentaron. Nosotros la mirábamos sorprendidos, Will también.

La facilidad que tenía para saber los pasos era increíble. Yo de hecho pensaba que ella se contaba con la canción y aunque suene raro también pensaba que la canción a ella le hablaba y por eso sabía que pasos hacer.

Me reí aplaudiendo junto con los demás mientras ella bailaba. En ocasiones cuando algo le salía mal se frustraba y daba un zapatazo al suelo, luego volvía a intentarlo. Nunca la había visto así, lo que significaba claramente que con la canción anterior ella ya la había ensayado antes de enseñarnos de esa forma no tenía inconvenientes para bailar. Ahora era de ensayo y error, antes no.

Cuando pasaron dos horas, Britt había sudado un poco y se había quitado el gorro peludo que traía puesto, pero al momento en que nos íbamos ella se lo había vuelto a poner. El día estaba nublado, pero ella aun parecía tener algo de calor por bailar.

Fui con ella, Quinn, Finn, Kurt y Rachel a la heladería favorita de Brittany, Rico Gellato, para poder pasar un poco el tiempo.

Todas teníamos secuelas de resacas, pero la de Brittany había desaparecido mientras bailaba y nuevamente había vuelto. Ella no parecía tener muchas energías ahora, lo que nos causaba algo de risas.

Entramos al local y tomamos una mesa esperando. Entonces un chico, el mismo que nos atendió a Brittany y a mí cuando vine por primera vez. Él al ver a mi novia hizo una mueca y luego suspiro.

– ¿Ya saben que van a pedir? – Preguntó.

– Lo de siempre – Brittany dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

– Uh, ¿de qué tamaño es el Banana Split? – Preguntó Kurt mirando la carta. El chico le indico un porte y Kurt hizo una mueca – Demasiado grande. Quiero una copa de helado de tres sabores

– ¿Qué sabores? –

– Pistache. Chocolate y Piña – Kurt sonrió.

El chico anotó y nos miró.

– Yo quiero la copa de chocolate – Baje la carta y se la entregue a Quinn que estaba sentada al otro lado mío, en la cabecera.

– Yo quiero un café helado – Sonrió Quinn.

– Uh, nosotros pediremos el Banana Split – Rachel señaló a Finn que asentía.

Él asintió y luego terminó e anotar, entonces se estaba yendo cuando Britt levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y miró al chico.

– ¿Puedes agregarle chispas de colores? –

– Chica, vas podrirte los dientes – Asintió. Britt sonrió recargando su cabeza en mi hombro nuevamente y abrazando mi brazo. Me reí al verla.

– Me siento mal – Murmuró – Todo sigue dándome vueltas

– Y eso que estuvo dando vueltas al bailar – Dijo riendo Finn.

Me encogí de hombros y luego miré a Brittany sonriendo.

– Que mala noche – Dije – Yo no recuerdo nada

– Te agarraste a pelea – Dijo Finn riendo – Y yo te salve. Deberías estar agradecida conmigo

– Oye… no te lo creo – Dije.

El chico llego a los quince minutos después con una bandeja de helados y comenzó a ponerlos en la mesa frente a cada uno.

– Por cierto, ¿por qué dijiste que 751 era bajo? – Rachel miro a Brittany que miraba su helado con emoción, parecía que las energías le fueron renovadas y eso sorprendió a todos.

– ¿Ah, qué? –

– El puntaje – Dijo Rachel.

– Oh, sí. Es bajo porque los profesionales sacan sobre 860 – Dijo Brittany sonriendo, miro al chico que estaba dejando las cuchara en la mesa – Gracias Mercedes

Me reí mientras todos fruncían el ceño confundidos. El chico suspiro.

– Ya lo hemos hablado. Me llamó Wade – Él dijo cansado antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

Sacudí la cabeza cuando vi a Kurt a punto de preguntar algo relacionado con el comentario de Brittany. Él asintió y luego la miró.

– 860 parece mucho – Dijo sorprendido.

Se encogió llevándose una fresa a la boca a la boca – Son profesionales – Soltó despreocupada.

– Tu helado me dará una caríe solo por mirarlo – Quinn dijo riendo.

– Honestamente pienso que tuvimos suerte solo porque uno de los chicos del otro grupo confundió izquierda con derecha mientras bailaba –

– ¿Eso paso? – La miré sorprendida mientras ella asentía.

– ¿No lo vieron? –

Todos negamos con la cabeza. Ella pensó un poco – Pero hubo varios errores que eran visibles. La coreografía era buena, pero los errores que tuvieron eran tontos. No estaba coordinados, que es donde imagino que más puntaje les bajo – Se encogió despreocupada – En fin, tuvimos suerte

Rachel sacó su teléfono y tecleó en la pantalla – Veré con quien nos toca enfrentarnos ahora –

– Seguramente nos toca con _St. Marion _–

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – Arrugué la nariz.

– Es en honor a uno de los miembros del grupo que falleció antes de su primera actuación hace cinco años – Dijo Brittany tranquila.

– Sí nos toca con ellos – Rachel dijo sorprendida y la miró – ¿Cómo sabías?

– Porque siempre se debaten contra Soul Spirit en la final – Brittany dijo despreocupada.

– ¿Ves el concurso todos los años? – Kurt pregunto inocentemente. Britt frunció los labios pensando en una respuesta.

– Eso no importa. Ellos no van a llegar a la final, nosotros lo haremos – Dije confiada. Brittany me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

– Esto es lo más extraño del mundo – Quinn se rió. Se me acercó para hablar en un susurro – Vamos a hablar y no te vas a salvar, así que yo que tú mantendría a Snixx lejos de esto

Fruncí el ceño de mala gana.

Al terminar los helados salimos del lugar para caminar a algún lado todos juntos.

– Por cierto – Finn, con las manos en el bolsillo de sus jeans y con el brazo de Rachel entrelazado al suyo nos miró – ¿y cual es el premio?

Todos nos miramos confundidos y luego a Rachel que estaba confundida también.

– ¿No lo saben? –

– Yo pensé que Rachel lo sabía – Dije.

– Es que… no vi cual era – Dijo sorprendida.

Suspiré y miré a Brittany buscando ayuda, pero ni ella sabía.

– Lo averiguare y les diré cuando lo sepa – Dijo Rachel – Por cierto, Brittany, ¿crees que algún día puedas prestarme el estudio?

– Gratis no – Dijo con una mueca. Estaba tomada de mi mano – Necesito algo de dinero así que últimamente lo estoy rentando para los fines de semana. Beiste se encarga de vigilar cuando lo rento. Cien dólares la hora

– Eso es algo caro – Dijo Finn.

– No tanto. Al rentarlo estoy rentando el estudio de baile, los parlantes, los baños, casilleros y camerinos, incluso seguridad – Dijo Brittany tranquila – Y un estudio profesional más grande cuesta alrededor de dos cincuenta

– Eso sí es mucho – Dije.

Ella asintió y luego miró el reloj de su mano – Bien, debo irme. Como dormí hasta tarde no fui a mi clase de baile con los chicos del edificio en donde vivo así que les avise a los padres que lo haríamos a las siete – Me miró con una sonrisa.

– Te llamó luego – Asentí.

Ella me besó en la mejilla y luego se fue corriendo. Sonreí al verla irse y luego volteé a ver a mis amigos que me miraban fijo.

– ¿Qué? –

– Estas enamorada – Kurt cantó.

Rodé los ojos sonriendo porque no tenía casi mentir. Yo, Santana Lopez, me estaba enamorando (si es que no lo estaba ya) de Brittany S. Pierce. Una chica que conocí hace un mes. Este debía ser amor verdadero.

Íbamos a ir a nuestra casa, Finn dijo que tenía programado una salida de hombres con los chicos (seguramente se sentaran frente a un televisor con botanas y juegos de vídeos) así que se fue. En cuanto a nosotras decidimos aceptar una reunión de chicas y tras avisar a las demás nos fuimos. Como de costumbre, Kurt se quedó con nosotras.

– Entonces cuándo ibas a decirme a mí, tu mejor amiga, que estabas saliendo con nuestra profesora de baile –

– Si me vienes con el chiste de que es ilegal te diré lo mismo que a la enana… – Intente decirle a Fabray, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

Nosotras nos encontrábamos en la cocina preparando guacamole para hacernos una mascarilla facial, los demás estaban en la habitación de Rachel hablando.

– Pensaba hacerlo pronto, a todos decirles. De hecho no quería hacerlo de la forma en que salió –

Ella bufó sonriendo – ¿Llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo? – Mordió un pepino que había cortado.

– No tanto – Dije despreocupada – Apenas unos días

Quinn sonrió – Ella te hace feliz –

Asentí sonriendo. Tomé la fuente con el guacamole y ella el plato con las rodajas de pepino.

Esta iba a ser una buena noche.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, lamento la tardanza. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Dejen Reviews.


	14. Ella piensa que es una mala decisión

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

14

Lunes nuevamente, dios, que horror. Yo estaba saliendo del trabajo en la noche como era costumbre para poder ir a ver a Britt para bailar. En mi mano cargaba con una bolsa la cual tenía un pequeño obsequio para ella que había comprado ese mismo día durante mi hora del almuerzo.

Entre al estudio encontrándome con Quinn y Puck en medio de una danza realmente mala, Rachel animando a Finn y Dani sentada en una banca tranquilamente jugando con las notas de una guitarra. Brittany estaba parada junto al computador revisando unas cosas.

– Hola – La besé en la mejilla. Ella me sonrió – ¿Cómo estás?

– Uhg cansada – Sonrió. Me fije que vestía con aquella sudadera que decía respirar en el océano en ingles y unos shorts además de las deportivas de siempre – He tenido una pelea en mi clase de Breakfast

Fruncí el ceño – ¿no es Breakdance? –

– Sí, eso dije – Asintió lentamente mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban las bancas – Tuve que hablar con los padres de estos dos chicos y fue un desastre

– ¿Te sucede seguido? –

– Uh, no tanto – Sonrió. Asentí lentamente y recordé la bolsa.

– Ah, te traje algo – Abrí la bolsa y saqué algo redondo para luego saqué una manzana. Ella se rió tomándola en la mano.

– ¿Una manzana? –

– Una manzana – Asentí – Ya sabes, en la antigüedad los alumnos le llevaban manzanas a sus profesores favoritos e iba caminando y la vi, pensé en mi profesora favorita de todo el mundo – La besé en los labios fugazmente. Ella se rió y luego intentó llevársela a la boca – No, no – La detuve – Es de plástico

– Oh – Frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué tengo una manzana de plástico entonces?

Me reí de su inocencia – Ábrela –

Ella la miro y sonrió. La manzana era de plástico, pero había que girarla hasta la mitad y luego levantarla. Ella lo hizo y sonrió cuando vio dentro un pequeño osito con una manzana a medio comer. Me miro divertida y luego se rió.

– Pensé que te gustaría –

– Y me gusta – Me besó en la mejilla – Gracias…

Sonreí. Me gustaba tanto cuando ella sonreía emocionada por algo. Era la primera vez que me sentía emocionada saliendo con alguien. Día y noche pensaba en ella y me gustaba. Creo que sí estaba enamorada y era la primera vez en mi vida. Había tenido citas con chicos y con chicas, pero nadie me hacía sentir como lo hacía Brittany. Era tan… espontanea, liberador y refrescante estar con ella.

Esperamos un poco a que llegaran todos y luego cuando Brittany iba a enseñarlos algunos pasos sencillos que aparecían en el vídeo, Rachel llamó la atención. Will le entregó un sobre amarillo y luego nos sonrió a todos.

– Okey, chicos, llegó el momento –

Sonreí abrazando a Brittany que parecía sonreír tranquilamente. Rachel la miró a ella con una sonrisa.

– Britt, ¿puedo llamarte así? Sí, bien – Brittany parecía confundida de momento – Nosotros nos reunimos anoche todos juntos y hemos hablado. Queremos darte esto

Ella le extendió el sobre y Britt me miró a mi primero y luego a los demás, yo le asentí y ella tomo el sobre. Cuando lo abrió imagino que se sorprendió de ver varios de los verdes.

– Pero… –

– Me quede pensando en lo que dijiste, sobre necesitar dinero, así que hable con todos y pensamos que no es justo que nos ayudes con los bailes y lo hagas gratis porque practicas demasiado con nosotros: todos los días seis horas, siempre lo haces tarde y terminamos en la madrugada… Creímos que lo mejor era pagarte e hicimos una vaquita (N/A: juntar dinero con lo que se tiene en el momento) logrando recaudar cien dólares. Sé que no es mucho, pero… –

Rodé los ojos – Lo que quiere decir es que aceptes el dinero – Dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miró sorprendida, y pude ver como se formaba un "no puedo" en sus labios, pero cuando me vio la sonrisa asintió.

– Bien, gracias – Nos dijo a todos sonriendo.

Rachel aplaudió emocionada y luego miró a Dani y a Finn – Okey, sé que les dije que necesitan hacer lo que saben, pero necesitamos ver sus pasos de baile. Brittany fue lo primero que nos pidió cuando empezamos con el grupo – Sonrió – Así, lo siento Finn, vamos a empezar

Dani fue primero. Ella cantó una canción y luego bailo. Britt observó los pasos con una sonrisa, pero cuando llegó el turno de Finn y creo que ella no sabía si reír o no. Sonreí con sorna y luego comencé a reír. Quinn me golpeó.

– Bien, entonces, haremos algo más – Dijo Brittany poniéndose en pie – Ya vi sus pasos. Son… variables entre sí

– Anda dilo, son malos – Me reí.

Ella me sacudió la cabeza.

Brittany camino hacia el centro y luego sonrió – Vamos a bailar los pasos del vídeo. Artie, escuche por ahí que quieres ser director, eh – Camino hasta él, le susurro al oído mientras empujaba la silla hacia cierta dirección – ¿Qué dices?

– Tentador – El chico se rió – ¿Estás segura?

– Muy segura – Sonrió

Ella miró a Artie y luego a Finn, suspiro frustrada y luego se paro frente al espejo con todos nosotros atrás.

– Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Sigan mis pasos, Artie trata de mover los brazos y darle ritmo así, lo siento – Él asintió y Brittany nos miró a todos a través del reflejo. Aún recordaba la última vez que alguien bailo detrás de Finn cuando movía los brazos y no me quería arriesgar a tener una nariz rota así que me alejé lo más posible posicionándome detrás de Quinn y al lado de Mike.

Luego comenzó la canción.

Fui con Brittany al encuentro que íbamos a tener con Emma en una tienda de disfraces. Rachel ya estaba allí y Tina también. Se suponía que originalmente solo iban a ir Tina y Emma, pero debido a que se necesitaba ver las especificaciones para el baile Brittany tenía que ir a ver para decidir si el traje era cómodo para bailar, pero ya que oficialmente Brittany era mi novia yo no la iba a dejar sola y Rachel se entró de colada.

Como sea, las cinco estábamos reunidas en la tienda de disfraces. Junto a un mostrador una mujer anciana estaba hablando. Ella nos enseñaba los trajes, los cuales constaban de una polera negra con unos pantalones negros. Eran Brittany los miraba y decía algo de vez en cuanto, Emma era quién mantenía toda la conversación con la mujer, al igual que Rachel y Tina solo asentía de vez en cuando.

– Tenemos seis colores diferentes – Dijo la mujer asintiendo.

– ¿Cuáles colores? – Pregunté cansada. Llevábamos una hora aquí. Yo estaba tan aburrida jugando con la mano de Brittany.

– Rojo, azul, verde, naranja, amarillo y morado – Ella dijo.

– ¿Todas son así? – Preguntó Britt señalando una sudadera negra envuelta en cables.

– No, hay camisetas y suéteres – Ella dijo.

Brittany asintió.

– ¿Y cuánto cuestan catore de ellos? – Preguntó Rachel.

– Uh, sacando cuentas – La mujer pensó – son 42 mil dólares

– ¡QUÉ! –

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida al igual que todas. ¡42 MIL DOLARES!

– Cada traje sale 300 dólares –

– ¿Es broma? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Los trajes están hechos para bailar. La tela no se quema con las luces y además, estas solo pueden verse en la oscuridad – La mujer dijo apagando todas las luces. Como era de noche, era normal que no entrase mucha luz y fue entonces cuando las mangas y el torso del traje comenzó a iluminarse con algunas líneas al azar por todos lados.

– Aún pienso que es caro – Susurré a oído de Tina que asintió.

Brittany hizo una mueca mirando a Emma y luego suspiró.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de conseguirlo más barato? – Rachel preguntó.

– Rachel necesitamos tener esos trajes a más tardar al final de la semana. Hay que acostumbrarse a bailar con el traje – Brittany dijo. Yo asentí lentamente y luego sonreí mirando a mi novia.

– Conseguiremos el dinero – Dije con optimismo – Ya vas a ver

Britt asintió lentamente y luego nos hizo salir. Bostezó y nos miró.

– No sé ustedes, pero he escuchado a niños de siete años quejarse durante todo el día y aún me quedan seis horas de clases – Señaló una tienda – Necesito un café con urgencia

– ¿No quieres cancelar mejor? – Rachel preguntó – Yo tampoco creo que podamos estar bien como para bailar

– Te ves realmente cansada – Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

– Me siento cansada – Se encogió de hombros – Pero aún puedo bailar

Fruncí el ceño mirando a Tina y a Rachel que sacudían la cabeza creyendo que era mejor cancelar. Estuve por decirle a Brittany pero ella ya había cruzado la calle para comprar su café.

– Yo creo que necesita un descanso – Dijo Emma.

– Entra a las nueve y sale a la una de la mañana – Murmuré preocupada – Creo que necesita un descanso más que nosotros. Sí yo fuera ella mis pies estarían muertos, y con seis horas de baile ya me quejo

Rachel se rió. Nos despedimos de Emma y fuimos a la tienda de café para ver a Brittany que estaba llenando su taza de café con azúcar. Vi cuatro sobres de azúcar en la mesa vacíos y estaba echando uno más.

– Eso fue rápido – Dije sorprendida.

– ¿No es mucha azúcar? –

– Es adicta al azúcar – Un chico que pasaba por allí dijo – Y eso tiene cafeína

Mire al chico. Era moreno de cabello largo cortado como hongo. Vestía con una chaqueta y una camisa verde, unos jeans.

– ¿Te conozco? – Pregunté de mala gana.

– No, pero con unos minutos podríamos llegar a conocernos muy bien – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Tengo pareja. Y es ella – Dije bruscamente. Ignoré al chico y me dirigí a la mesa de Brittany – ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí – Asintió bebiendo el café. Hizo una mueca por unos minutos y asintió – El café siempre me despierta

Pagó su café y nos fuimos de la tienda encontrándonos con las chicas que la miraban preocupada, pero aún así fuimos al estudio. Al entrar allí vi a la chica sentada en el mostrador de la recepción. Ella era castaña, de cabello largo y tenía ojos de igual color. Siempre cargaba con una sonrisa en los labios cuando Brittany le hablaba, pero a pesar de todo aún no habíamos sido presentadas.

– Hey, Brittany – La chica dijo sonriendo – He recibido una llamada de la Señora Caloway. Ella pidió la cancelación de sus clases porque va a mudarse

– Gracias Marín –

– Ah, es Marley –

– Eso dije – Britt dijo riendo. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia arriba. Encontramos a Will y a algunos de los chicos estirándose. Rachel le explicó lo sucedido en la tienda y a él casi le dio un infarto.

Rodeé la cintura de Brittany por detrás mientras ella me sonreía un poco. Aún no comenzábamos con la clase y ella seguía bebiendo el café. Le di una probada y enseguida me arrepentí haciendo una mueca. Estaba demasiado azucarado.

– Nos toca bailar el jueves – Will nos miró serio – Tenemos que empezar con la danza

– Sí, sobre eso, mañana podemos juntarnos a las ¿diez? – Preguntó Brittany. Todos la miramos confundidos – Es que tengo terapia de pareja y a las 8.30 es la única hora que pude conseguir, además de que dura dos horas

– ¿Estamos yendo a terapia? – Pregunté confundida mientras Puck se reía.

– No. Lord Tubbington y yo lo hacemos – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con una mueca triste.

– ¿Quién es Lord Tubbington? – Rachel me susurró.

– Su gato – Respondí.

– Cuando volví el lunes por la noche encontré a Lord Tubbington y seis gatos en mi departamento fumando y tomándose fotos. Es su pandilla y no me gustan – Hizo un puchero adorable – Él rompió nuestro acuerdo de no fumar en la casa e invitar a sus amigos cuando no estoy

Me reí ligeramente – No me digas que todo este cansancio y el estrés que se te ve es por él –

– Sí – Arrugó la nariz molesta. Se dio media vuelta pasando las manos por su rostro y comenzó a hablar en su idioma natal. Se veía enojada, pero dudaba que alguna de esas palabras fuera un improperio – Uhg. La semana pasada entró en línea y apostó en un juego virtual de casino. Ahora estoy pagando una multa de mil dólares por permitir que un gato gane en un casino virtual sin una licencia legal, el cual cuesta quinientos dólares

Levanté una ceja. Todos estaban realmente, realmente, confundidos ante la situación con expresiones atónitas. Yo solo reía con cariño y comprendía enseguida porque ella necesitaba dinero extra de forma tan urgente como para rentar su preciado estudio. Si hace tan solo dos semanas le regaño a Artie por su silla de ruedas que estaba dejando unas marcas en el suelo.

Comenzamos a bailar después de que ella se calmara y digamos que hubo muchos tropezones.

Dani no había dejado de hablar con ella e intercambiado algunos consejos, a los cuales Brittany parecía sorprendida, pero agradecida. Las dos estaban juntas en todo momento y cada vez que quería acercarme a ella no podía porque el ambiente era cómodo y si me acercaba solo sería peor.

– Entonces, ¿qué se siente saber que tu novia actual y tu ex novia están interactuando sin saber que una de ellas salió contigo? – Se rió Quinn mientras yo bebía de mi botella de agua.

– Eh, no sé de que hablas – Sacudí la cabeza.

– Si lo sabes – Suspiró mirando hacia donde Brittany estaba estirándose y Dani ayudándole un poco mientras hablaban.

Suspiré mirándolas – Es raro –

– Solo espera a que se entere por ti y no por otra persona – Se refirió a Brittany enterándose de que todo este tiempo había estado hablado con mi ex. Quinn se fue dejándome sola con el pensamiento.

Al final de la noche ya era hora de volver y Brittany bajaba las escaleras detrás de los chicos que ayudaban a Artie con la silla de ruedas. Yo estaba por correr a ella cuando termine de guardar mis cosas, sin embargo Dani se me adelanto tomándola del brazo y sonriéndole. Brittany le sonrió también y ambas bajaron juntas.

– Estás celosa – Cantó alguien cerca de mí.

– No me molestes, enana – Me fui.

Al llegar abajo me encontré con Brittany que parecía estar revisando unos papeles en la recepción. Camine a ella con una sonrisa aunque por dentro aún sentía algo de celos por verla hablando con Dani como si se conocieran de toa la vida.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté.

Ella me sonrió y dejó los papeles – Revisaba que clases tenía mañana – Me tomó de la mano y ambas nos fuimos.

– Oye, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? –

– Son la una de la mañana – Se rió. Me besó en los labios fugazmente – Lo siento, tengo que volver y evitar que Lord Tubbington haga de las suyas

– Me parece que la terapia tiene ser sí o sí – Dije riendo.

Ella suspiro – Él no era así, bueno, sí, pero ahora parece hacer este tipo de cosas más seguido – Me miró preocupada – Le pagué para ir a una sesión de AAA

– ¿Tu gato toma? –

– No, yo no sabía que significaba hasta que llegue allí así que lo des inscribí y fuimos con un psicólogo de animales. Le ayudo a dejar de fumar y todo estaba bien hasta hace unos meses cuando volvió a todo lo que solía hacer –

– Eso sí es raro – Sonreí divertida.

Ella se rió ligeramente y luego nos despedimos. Fui a casa como siempre esperando poder descansar un poco, pero el pensamiento del traje tan caro que debíamos usar.

La semana fue rápida, cuando menos me di cuenta era domingo. Will y Rachel seguían discutiendo el asunto del dinero del traje y creo que parecían tener una solución porque por la mirada emocionada de Rachel solo podía inferir que su idea era buena.

– Necesitamos un patrocinador – Rachel llamó la atención de todos.

Yo me encontraba sentada en el suelo cerca de Brittany que había estado bailando hasta que Rachel habló. Tardó unos momentos en voltear a verla y cuando lo hizo no parecía muy feliz.

– No es buena idea – Dijo.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Rachel.

– Para empezar, es un grupo de novatos – Se encogió de hombros – Ningún patrocinador va a querer arriesgarse

– Yo creo que un patrocinador es una buena idea – Puck asintió.

– Lo es. Hay un hombre, James Black – Dijo Rachel emocionada – He hablado con él hace dos días y Finn vino conmigo. Él hombre está interesado en nosotros y quiere vernos hoy así que le invitado a una sesión y nos dará un contrato

Mi novia puso las manos en su cintura e inclino la cabeza – ¿Si quiera sabes en qué trabaja? –

– Dijo que era patrocinador de bebidas energéticas – Sonrió Rachel.

– Bad idea – Dije.

Brittany asintió a mi comentario – Por mucho que la idea de un patrocinador suene tentadora debes saber que cuando firmas con ellos les das total control del grupo. Ellos eligen tu vestimenta, tu peinado e incluso a los que pueden participar –

– Aún así un patrocinador suena bien – Dani asintió – Yo concuerdo con ello. Necesitamos recaudar cuarenta y dos mil dólares para un simple traje

– Son catorce trajes – Brittany dijo – Y es mejor que nosotros veamos como recaudar el dinero. Un patrocinador nos pondría el dinero, pero estaremos pierdo mucho

Rachel sacudió la cabeza emocionada – Manos arriba para quien este de acuerdo con que un patrocinador es la mejor opción –

Vi la mayoría de las manos arriba, salvo por cuatro las cuales eran de Brittany, Mike, Artie y mía, pero yo la verdad no estaba segura de si era buena idea o no. Simplemente no la levante por no saber. Por un lado la idea era buena, pero Brittany estaba convencida de que no. Dude un poco más. Un patrocinador nos ayudaría con el dinero para el vestuario y todo lo que tendríamos que hacer era patrocinar su bebida energética, además de que con un patrocinador podríamos tener más apoyo del público ya que como novatos con apenas dos profesionales mucha gente pensaba que perderíamos al siguiente ronda.

Levanté la mano.

– Esto es una mala idea – Brittany dijo.

– ¿Mike, Artie, por qué piesan que es mala idea? – Preguntó Finn que esyaba sentado.

– Si lo que dice ella es cierto entonces seguramente me sacará del grupo – Artie dijo.

– No, para nada. Él piensa que aunque estés en silla de ruedas es grandioso porque le da un estilo nuevo a la competencia – Rachel dijo con una sonrisa.

Vi a Mike pensar en su respuesta y luego suspiro – No lo sé. Un patrocinador nunca puede ser bueno y dé qué conoces al tipo ese –

– Fuimos a su agencia: Industrias Black con el vídeo de nuestra primera presentación y le fascino. Está seguro de querer firmar con nosotros, pero necesita vernos en persona. Vendrá en una hora –

– ¿Usted está de acuerdo? – Brittany Miró a Will.

– Dada las circunstancias no parece mala idea –

Mire a Brittany y le di un empujón – No puede ser malo. Vamos a probar, eh –

Ella suspiro de mala gana y asintió.

Nos pusimos a bailar siguiendo a Brittany. Intente no enredarme con mis pies. Ella ya había dominado el baile y muchos también como Dani, Mike, Blaine. Rachel y yo estábamos por lograrlo, Quinn no tenía problemas para bailar pero en ocasiones se perdía. Kurt parecía rígido. Finn era un desastre. Tina y Mercedes parecían algo exhaustas. Artie se movía bien para estar en una silla de ruedas, ya que obtenía el ritmo al mover los brazos.

Ella nos hizo ponernos en un medio circulo – Okey, el espejo es el borde del escenario y más al fondo están los asientos y la gente. Entonces en el medio circulo es para que pasen de uno en uno a bailar e iran en este orden: Mike, Quinn, Blaine y Mike, Santana, Puck y yo –

– Repetiste a Mike dos veces – Dijo Tina.

– Lo sé – Brittany asintió y explicó que primero entraría solo a bailar y luego lo haría junto con Blaine. Ella menciono algo sobre _powermoves_ lo que yo o tenía ni idea de que era, pero Mike parecía más que emocionado cuando ella lo menciono.

– Ya sé cuales hacer – Mike dijo emocionado.

Brittany sonrió complacida, nos miro a todos y explicó que en este círculo los pasos eran a elección de cada uno. Solo teníamos que dejarnos caer en la música.

Mientras cada uno pensaba en movimientos por separado, Brittany seguía guiando a los demás en los pasos del vídeo, sobre todo a Finn y a Kurt. Entonces un hombre entro en el estudio.

Era joven de hombros anchos. Tenía el cabello corto con algunos rizos y usaba unas gafas oscuras. Un traje gris, al menos la parte de la chaqueta del traje porque usaba unos jeans. Traía en un oído uno de esos auriculares para hablar por celular y el celular en una mano. Mascaba un chicle.

Rachel enseguida se acercó a él emocionada y lo presento como James Black, el tipo que nos podía patrocinar.

Él nos sonrió cuando nos acercamos y paseando la mriada en cada uno, no supe si sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso o no, pero su sonrisa parecía complacida.

– Entonces ustedes son New Direction 2.0 –

– ¿De qué es el 2.0? – Preguntó Dani en un susurró.

– Te lo diré luego – Dije en un susurro.

– Así es Sr. Black. Somos Nuevas Direcciones 2.0 o New Direction 2.0 – Sonrió Rachel.

Él camino por el estudio observándolo un poco y luego murmuró una palabra, finalmente sacó una hoja doblada en un tubo y se la entregó a Will.

– Bien, he visto suficiente de ustedes como para saber que quiero patrocinarlos – Sonrió – Ahí está el contrato. Si quieren tomarse su tiempo a leerlo por mi esta bien

– ¿Leerlo? – Puck bufó – Firmen enseguida y ya

– Puck – Will dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Abrió y comenzó a echarle una hojeada.

– El contrato establece que les daré el dinero que necesitan para la competencia y a cambio ustedes patrocinaran mis productos en vídeos comerciales. Básicamente son ropa deportiva y bebidas energéticas – Sonrió él – Los beneficios que tendrán no solo será el dinero para su vestuario sino que podrán tener cuanta bebida gratis quieran o necesiten y nuevo equipo

– ¿Nuevo equipo? – Will preguntó sorprendido.

– Ropa que se les acomode más – Él paseó por el estudio y posó la vista en la lámpara chandelier de cristal que había en el centro de la habitación – Y claro, por supuesto, un lugar nuevo para practicar

– ¿Qué hay de malo con este estudio? – Pregunté confundida.

– Es pequeño – Murmuró – Los profesionales bailan con estudios el doble de grande y necesitaran una sala de música donde hayan pianos, instrumentos que les acomoden

– Suena bien para mí – Todos nos miramos y asentimos. Vi que Brittany arrugaba la mirada hacia el hombre, obviamente ella negó con la cabeza – ¿Dónde firmo?

– Espera, ¿vas a firmar? – Brittany la miro sorprendida – ¿No vas a leerlo?

– Creo que lo único que necesito leer es como romperlo y aquí dice que solo hay que presentar una renuncia y todos los derechos que teníamos serán revocados –

– Todo contrato tiene letra pequeña – Dijo Mike cruzado de brazos.

– ¿Qué es el _Barrio Nocturno_? – Preguntó Will mirando el contrato ahora en las manos de Rachel.

– Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Dani se rió con ironía.

– ¿El Barrio Nocturno? ¿Por qué? – Mike preguntó sorprendido y con un deje de emoción.

– Aquí dice: _A cada uno de los integrantes se les entregara un pase para entrar al Barrio Nocturno _–

– Es ilegal entrar al Barrio Nocturno durante la competencia. Si los entregas se quedarán guardados – Dijo Brittany rodando los ojos.

– Solo es ilegal si te atrapan – Él se cruzó debrazos con unamano en su mentón mirando a Brittany intrigado – Te me haces familiar. ¿Te he visto en el Barrio Nocturno?

– Sí he ido varias veces, pero no durante competencias. _ES ILEGAL_ – Repitió ella.

– Ah, tienes un pase permanente – Chasqueó los dedos – Ya veo, ya sé quien eres. Soul Spirit, hace dos años atrás. Allí obtuviste tu pase permanente para entrar al Barrio Nocturno. Te vi allí una noche, bailas genial

– Gracias – Dijo ella tranquila – Pero no puedes entregar un pase al Barrio Nocturno

– Repito, ¿qué es el Barrio Nocturno? – Pregunto Will confundido.

– Es el mejor lugar para bailar del mundo entero – Mike dijo emocionado – Allí solo van profesionales. Es un local de bebidas con alcohol por lo que solo mayores de edad pueden entrar y es tan privado que solo profesionales con un pase VIP puede entrar. He escuchado que al entrar es como un bar cualquiera, pero al cruzar una puerta te encuentras con un patio inmenso donde todos están bailando. Música, grupos, comida, bebidas, luces fosforescentes

– Chico, me gusta tu actitud, pero es el lugar es más grande de lo crees. Ese mencionado "patio" es una sala donde hay seis escenarios diferentes para bailar y el "Patio" es para callejeros. Como dijiste, solo mayores de edad profesionales con un pase especial pueden entrar –

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Soul Spirit? – Preguntó Quinn confundida.

Yo fruncí el ceño mirando a Brittany.

El hombre sonrió mirando a Brittany – ¿Qué? No se los has dicho, ¿verdad?

– Eso es un asunto que no es de su incumbencia – Dijo ella. Miró a Rachel – No puedes firmar, es un error

– A todos les parece genial – Dijo Rachel señalando a todos, incluso a Artie y a Mike que estaban emocionados – Creo que por votación debemos hacerlo

– Yo creo que es buena idea, epro el asunto del pase no parece tanto – Dani dijo preocupada – Fui a cantar allí la semana pasada, ahora no puedo porque es ilegal. Si vamos y nos descubren nos van a descalificar enseguida sin siquiera derecho a defendernos

– ¿Por qué es ilegal? – Preguntó Artie intrigado.

– Tonterías que no tienen nada de importancia – El hombre sacó un bolígrafo y se lo entregó a Rachel – Firma y entonces comenzaremos a ver lo que este grupo necesita

– Mala idea – Suspiró Brittany.

Todos asentimos para que firmara, después de todo, ¿qué mal podría ser? Y lo hizo. Ella firmo el contrato y se lo entregó al hombre. Enseguida su sonrisa amistosa se convirtió en algo más preocupante. Entonces asintió.

– Bien, mañana entonces veremos los detalles. Ahora que descansen por un momento y – Entregó una tarjeta a Will – Esta es la nueva dirección del estudio que usaran. ¿Tú eres su profesora de baile? – Preguntó a Brittany que estaba cruzada de brazos, pero asintió – Estas despedida

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté yo enojada – No puedes despedirla

– Puedo. Les conseguiré un _verdadero_ profesional – Dijo él sonriendo – Nos veremos mañana

Brittany miró al hombre irse y sin voltear a Rachel habló – Has cometido un tremendo error

– Míralo por el lado positivo – Rachel sonrió – Ahora podrás ocupar tu tiempo en las clases de ocho a diez y te pagaran

– Rachel no es por el dinero, es por lo que puede suceder. Acabas de vender los derechos –

– Tranquila, no es para tanto – Murmuré – Creo que nos vendría bien

– Pue sy0o creo firmemente que es un error – Ella dijo caminando hasta donde estaba su bolso.

– ¿Sabes cuál es el error? – Rachel dijo algo molesta – Que no nos dijeras nada sobre Soul Spirit

– Rachel – La regañe. Brittany dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró sorprendida.

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– ¿Por qué tienes un pase para el barrio ese? –

Brittany se rió con ironía – ¿No estabas prestando atención? Yo soy profesional. Todos los profesionales se ganan un pase permanente para entrar y lo que yo tenga no es de tu incumbencia, así que no vuelvas exigir algo que no te corresponde vas – Yo jamás la había visto enojada y tanto Rachel como yo sabíamos que había tocado un punto sensible en Brittany.

Los demás se dedicaron a mirar el intercambio preocupados, pero nadie interrumpió. Rachel chilló y se fue del estudio.

Yo estaba pensando que esto solo era el comienzo de algo malo.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el de hoy.

Dejen Reviews


	15. La gran bocota de Rachel ataca

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

15

Me dirigí al nuevo estudio a las dos de la tarde, pues era hora de almuerzo y solo íbamos para ver detalles sobre el baile. La dirección fue sencilla. Llegamos a un local llamado _"Academia de Danza"_, nada más que eso. Brittany estaba enojada, pero no podía culparla realmente.

Entramos al lugar y era el doble de grande en la recepción con al menos cuatro escaleras guiando hacia varios lugares. En la entrada el hombre del día anterior, James Black, nos recibió con una sonrisa presentándonos a su asistente la Srta. Esmeralda Carson. Nos guió hacia unas escaleras y al subir con encontramos con un pasillo en donde había ses puertas.

Entramos en una de ellas y encontramos todo un estudio. El doble de grande. Con casilleros. Con asientos más cómodos. Tenía una barra para el ballet y espejos por todos lados en la pared. Tres paredes con espejos y una con varias ventanas.

– Aquí es donde ustedes van a practicar cada vez que quieran. El estudio está rentado las 24 hrs del día para ustedes – Él sonrió abriendo las manos para señalar todo – Pueden venir a la hora que gusten. Abajo deben registrarse con el nombre de su grupo y la mujer les entregara las llaves de la habitación doce y quince. La quince es un estudio de música donde habrán instrumentos y algunas computadoras y televisores para que busquen canciones o lo que sea que necesiten

Todos asentimos, maravillados por el estudio. Apreté la mano de Brittany cuando noté que ésta no parecía conforme con este estudio.

Un chico entro de cabello rizado algo esponjado, pero no tanto. Debía tener más o menos nuestra edad y vestía con ropa deportiva.

– Él es Greg, será su nuevo instructor de baile. Solo díganle la canción y el vestuario, él se encargará de los pasos de baile y nada más –

– Hola Greg – Saludamos todos.

– Qué hay, chicos – Sonrió él confiado – Espero que estén listos para bailar

– Cuando vengan al estudio deben avisar con una hora de anticipación para que le puedan avisar a este chico de su clase. Será su profesor personal por lo que solo los ayudará a ustedes – Sonrió.

Todos asentimos.

– Ahora, pequeños detalles. Revise la canción y la danza y a mi me pareció que es _mala_ – Dijo Black mirándonos tranquilamente – Así que la hemos cambiado por _Pump it _de The Black Eyed Peas

Hice una mueca asintiendo ligeramente, pero Brittany frunció el ceño y Artie parecía decepcionado.

– Y eso me lleva al siguiente punto. Rubia 1 – Apuntó a Brittany – Sabía que te conocía. Hice una investigación y hay algo que no me gusta y tiene referencia a Soul Spirit

– No me digas – Murmuró Brittany.

– Yo creo que es lo mejor que salgas del grupo –

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté sorprendida – No puede sacarla. Ella nos ha enseñado a bailar

– Y ahora tienen a un nuevo profesor – Dijo el hombre – Y no puedes cuestionar. Lo dice el contrato

– Yo creo que eso… – Rachel se mordió el labio inferior.

– Era de esperarse – Brittany colocó las manos a su cintura y levantó la cabeza apenas para verle a los ojos desafiante.

– Rachel, no puedes permitirlo – Dije.

– Calmate Snixx – Dijo Rachel – Él manda ahora. Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo

– Un acuerdo – Se rió – Sí, creo que podría ser. Uh, tú podrías ayudarme con Soul Spirit. Son los favoritos para ganar, pero necesitamos encontrar un punto débil y sé que los conoces todos

– No. Eso es trampa – Brittany dijo – La única razón por la que vine a bailar a este grupo es porque Santana me lo pidió. No voy a meterme en un acuerdo. Para empezar jamás creí que un patrocinador sea buena idea y lo sigo creyendo. Punto. Si quiere que me vaya, yo encantada

– No, Brittany – Dijo Rachel preocupada – No puedes irte. Tú…

– Adiós – Ella comenzó a caminar hasta que se detuvo de pronto – Te lo digo Rachel, rompe ese contrato ahora que puedes porque una vez que aceptes el dinero para los trajes vas a arrepentirte

– Yo no lo creo – Murmuro preocupada.

– Lo vas a hacer – Dijo Brittany seria – No sabes en que te metes

– No me digas que hacer. Tú solo eras la profesora, nada más. No eres la líder. Todos tomamos las decisiones aquí, no tú –

– No son mis decisiones lo que haces – Dijo bufando.

Rachel la miro enojada. Normalmente soy yo la que se enfurece y yo lo estaba, pero cuando iba a hablar escuche algo que a todos los dejo paralizados.

– Tal vez debí investigar un poco sobre ti para saber quien eras en realidad porque por lo visto solo tienes secretos. Seguramente la razón por la que ganamos por un punto en la competencia anterior sea porque te teníamos en el equipo –

– Rachel, tranquila – Finn la tomó del brazo.

– No. Tengo razón. Anda, Brittany, ¿por qué no les dices a todos que ocultas? Diles la razón por la que no querías entrar en la competencia. La razón de tu patética excusa cuando te pedimos que nos ayudaras – Se cruzó de brazos – Yo sabía que había algo más y aún así seguí pidiendo ayuda. Sabes que la única forma de recuperar tu carrera es bailando y ganando aquí

– No me interesa hacer trampa. No voy a darle las debilidades de Soul Spirit porque si piensan ganar al menos que sea honradamente –

– Britt… – Dije suavemente preocupada.

– Okey, esto se esta yendo. Brittany, ¿qué sucede? – Will preguntó.

– Yo le diré que sucede. Esta chica hace años bailaba para Soul Spirit y era la bailarina principal de ese grupo – Todos parecían sorprendidos – por lo que conoce cada debilidad y fortaleza de los concursantes. Es por eso que cuando conocimos al grupo por primera vez algunos le hablaron. Pero en una competencia, en el final de la competencia, hace dos años atrás, ella tropezó e hizo que el grupo perdiera y la echaron. Por eso nos quitaron puntos, por arriesgarnos con una chica que perdió credibilidad en su baile

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Brittany miró a Rachel confundida.

– Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que… –

– Cuando pierdes una competencia por un tonto error los jueces no confían en un integrante, el que lo causo, y por eso suelen bajar puntos – El tipo explicó – Es por eso que si quieren ganar, ella no puede estar en el grupo

– ¿Lo sabías? – Pregunte sorprendida Brittany suspiro.

– Sí –

Sacudí la cabeza – Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Sí, cometió un error y perdió, pero no es su culpa – Dije – Y no hay derecho de sacarla del grupo por eso

– Así funcionan las cosas en los grupos profesionales – Dijo el patrocinador – Si ustedes quieren ganar necesitas profesionales con credibilidad – Miró a Brittany – Tenías una carrera por delante. Bailarina en varias giras en tu país natal y aquí habías tenido una gira con Beyonce, por lo que eras de las mejores hasta que te caíste y perdiste credibilidad. Después de que echaron de Soul Spirit ningún otro grupo se arriesgo a dejarte concursar con ellos y la gira que pudiste haber echo junto con Soul Spirit si ganabas y la que te ofrecía West la perdiste y he aquí, dos años después de tu caída que te costo tres años de una reputación de bailaría excepcional bailando en Soul Spirit, que aparece un grupo de novatos que en su vida había oído hablar de ti. Se te acercaron seguramente después d verte bailar en algún bar o pasando por las afueras de tu estudio y quisieron estar contigo y para no arruinar la oportunidad de recuperar tu credibilidad en la danza no les dijiste nada sobre tu fracaso. ¿Tengo razón o no?

– Eso es duro. Lo que le haya sucedido no tiene por qué afectarnos – Mire a Rachel – Fuimos con ella en primer lugar, Rachel. Tú dijiste que no estaríamos donde estamos de no ser por ella

– Los profesionales no se arriesgarían contigo, ni yo tampoco a menos que me des información sobre el grupo más grande del concurso –

– No. Punto. ¿Saben? Tiene razón, perdí credibilidad y ahora aquí estoy bailando con novatos e intentando llevarlos a la final aunque sé la razón por la que sacaron tan poco puntaje y sobre todo sé que no hay ninguna maldita oportunidad de ganarle a St. Marion – Brittany sacudió la cabeza – Yo renuncio. Suerte con su patrocinador

Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Intenté detenerla y cuando no pude volteé a ver a Rachel.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le grité – Te dije que era un secreto y además de revelarlo acabamos de perder a la mejor bailarina de este grupo. La única profesional

– Yo también lo soy así que no nos van a echar – Dijo Dani en un murmulló.

– Dani ahora no – La miré molesta y luego miré a Rachel – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Desde cuándo ganar importa más que los amigos?

– Tú solo lo dices porque es tu novia –

– Yo creo que a todos se les ha ido la mano – Quinn me tomó del hombro advirtiendo que estaba por atacar a la enana – ¿Qué tal un descanso y luego hablamos de forma civilizada?

La miré enojada.

* * *

Había tenido un pésimo día, pero la única razón por la que aún me mantenía en pie en las calles y no en la cárcel por asesinar a Berry era porque quería hablar con Brittany así que junto con Kurt me dirigí al estudio de Brittany.

Al llegar allí nos encontramos con la recepcionista, Marley, quién nos dijo que estaba en medio de una clase. Nosotros estábamos por subir y esperar arriba, pero ella nos dijo que Brittany cambio las reglas sobre ver los ensayos. Ahora nadie podía entrar, ni siquiera yo.

Estaba realmente enojada con Berry y hoy casi la mate en ese descanso que Quinn había propuesto. Puck, Sam y Quinn evitaron que la hubiera matado. Yo sabía que estaba mal lo que hizo Rachel y ella también lo sabía, pero todo lo que le importaba ahora era ganar. Seguramente estaba preocupada porque Brittany le dijo que los profesionales sacaban un puntaje superior a 860 y nosotros apenas sacamos 751 y el grupo contra el que nos tocaba ahora había sacado en su anterior competencia 930, lo que nos dejaba muy atrás, además de que también seguramente le preocupaba que era el único grupo que siempre se debatía en la final contra Soul Spirit.

Esperamos un momento y luego vimos a varios chicos bajar por las escaleras. Luego de ellos bajo Brittany con una toalla en el cuello secando su sudor. Kurt y yo nos acercamos. Yo estaba aún enojada así que preferí mantenerme en silencio y él habló.

– Venimos a disculparnos por lo sucedido hoy – Él dijo suavemente – Rachel no tenía ni un solo derecho en decir lo que dijo

– Tranquilo. No estoy enojada – Sonrió tranquilamente – Lo estaba, pero ya no

– ¿En serio? – La mire confundida.

– Bueno, pensé un poco cuando venía de camino hacia aquí y me di cuenta de que era cierto. Yo no debería estar con ustedes. No voy a negar que por un momento pensé que si bailaba con ustedes tal vez podría redimir el accidente que tuve y recuperar algo de credibilidad – Sonrió tranquilamente – Lo que funciono porque después de la presentación tuve una llamada de West, el cazatalentos. La cosa es que no quise hacerlo por miedo en un inicio y cuando Santana me lo pidió, no lo sé, pensé "bueno, al menos lo puedo intentar y dudo que vayan a pasar de las eliminatorias." Y cuando logramos pasar pensé en decirles toda la verdad, porque me di cuenta de que mi presencia pudo haber restado bastantes puntos, pero no encontré ocasión para hacerlo y aún quería. No sé cómo Rachel lo supo de todos modos – Suspiró – Es mejor que se queden con Black. Él sí los llevará a la final. Yo solo les causaré problemas

– Pero no puedes simplemente dejar que te echen – Murmuré preocupada.

– No me echaron, renuncie – Dijo ella.

– Tu nombre aún figura en la lista del grupo – Kurt se cruzó de brazos. Brittany sonrió sacando su teléfono y nos mostró algo, luego presiono en la pantalla y sonrió.

– Ya no. Con un click estoy fuera – Sonrió mirando la pantalla de su celular – Ahora podré volver al Barrio Nocturno. He escuchado que han agregado canciones nuevas a la Rockola y tengo que probarlas

– ¿Rockola? –

– Sí, hay una sección con una Rockola y es la última moda o algo así – Se rió – Todos quieren probarla. A muchos les gustan los clásicos. Personalmente no me gustan, pero la Rockola tiene canciones populares de esta época

– No es justo que tengas que salir solo porque ese tipo lo haya dicho –

Brittany sonrió suavemente tomando mi mano – Les dije que él iba a tener el poder de sacar a quien quiera y sabía que comenzaría conmigo. Un accidente así no pasa por desapercibido para nadie –

– ¿Realmente te echaron de Soul Spirit por un accidente? – Ella asintió a la pregunta de Kurt.

– Bailaba Slave 4 U cuando tropecé. Me rompí la pierna y Holly me echó, claro que yo también tenía planeado renunciar porque iba a estar cuatro meses con un yeso y aunque quedamos en segundo lugar ellos iban a seguir practicando para el año entrante. Son campeones invictos tres años seguidos hasta que yo tropecé – Suspiró ella, hizo una mueca – En cierto modo estoy más preocupada por el estudio ahora. Tengo tiempo para recuperar clases perdidas y además para pagar la multa de Lord Tubbington, eso me recuerda – Miro a la chia en la recepción – Marley, agrega clases desde pasado mañana desde las ocho a las diez. Mañana no porque tenemos otra clase de terapia con la Doctora Rhode. Aún Lord Tubbington y yo peleamos por cosas sin sentido

Sonreí ligeramente – No quiero que te vayas. Bailar contigo era lo mejor de mi día. Eso y nuestro almuerzo juntas – Apreté su mano.

Ella se rió ligeramente – Aún podemos juntarnos. Sabes que esto no cambia nada – Me besó en la mejilla y miró a Kurt – Suerte en la competencia. Estaré apoyándolos y lo saben

Kurt sonrió – Realmente siento lo de Rachel. Ella a veces cuando quiere ganar realmente no piensa en lo demás. Creo que tu comentario sobre el puntaje en la tienda de helados la hizo ponerse nerviosa –

– Kurt, eres tierno a tu manera, como un unicornio – Fruncí el ceño confundida al igual que él – pero no eres tú quién tiene que pedir perdón. No lo niego, me dolió que Rachel me echara en cara algo que no debería saber. Es mi vida, pero ya, en fin dejemos todo eso. Tengo una clase ahora y son niñas de siete años bailando ballet

– ¿En serio? – Se rió Kurt.

– Son pequeñas ternuritas – Se rió ella abrazándome – pero a veces me vuelven loca. Sobre todo si me retraso dos minutos porque son bastante energéticas

– Conozco a otra que también lo es – Dije riendo.

Ella me guiñó el ojo – Nos veremos luego –

– Vendré a buscarte cuando salga –

Ella asintió.

Kurt y yo nos miramos por un momento y asentimos con el mismo pensamiento. Nos dirigimos a nuestra casa rápidamente donde encontramos a Rachel caminando de un lado a otro revisando un libreto.

– Eh, chicos adivinen qué. He recibido una llamada del director de la obra a la que audicione y dijo que había pasado a la siguiente ronda. Ahora solo soy yo y otra chica compitiendo por el papel – Dijo emocionada.

– Rachel, deja eso que hay que hablar – Kurt dijo.

Ella nos miró seria y luego yo estalle.

– ¡ES QUÉ ESTÁS DEMENTE O QUÉ! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO A BRITTANY DELANTE DE TODOS? ¡TE DIJE QUE ERA UN SECRETO Y LO CUENTAS COMO SI SE TRATARA DE HABLAR DEL ALMUERZO! –

– Okey, ya entiendo, estás enojada –

– ¡ENOJADA! ¡PODRÍA MATARTE! – Di un paso hacia ella, pero Kurt me sostuvo del brazo. Respire hondo y luego intente calmarme un poco – ¿Cómo pudiste?

– Okey, chicos, sé que estuvo mal, pero piensen que lo hice por el equipo. Hable con Black y él cree que fue lo mejor y que nuestra puntuación subirá –

– ¿Desde cuándo somos un equipo y no una familia? – Preguntó Kurt – Conoces al tipo desde hace dos días y parece que lo que él dice es más importante que la chica que se arriesgo a ayudarnos después de lo que le sucedió

– Déjame matarla – Murmuré.

– No – Dijo Kurt. Volvió a mirar a Rachel – Lo que has hecho fue malo. No está bien lo que has hecho y le debes una disculpa

– Vale, voy a disculparme – Dijo ella – Pero chicos, realmente no fue para tanto. Tal vez sí dije algunas cosas que estaba fuera de lugar pero

– ¿Tal vez? – Interrumpí bruscamente – Tú dijiste algo que no debías. Te lo repito era un secreto. Por eso nadie te cuenta nada, porque tienes una bocota del tamaño de Brasil

– Santana – Kurt suspiró – Rachel, mañana mismo te disculpas y arreglas este problema. Lo quieras o no, necesitamos a Brittany

– ¿Por qué? Tenemos un nuevo profesor y ella tendrá tiempo de ganar el dinero que necesita con otras clases –

– Voy a matarla cuando duerma. Voy a matarla – Murmuré.

– Tú no matarás a nadie y tú – Apuntó a Rachel – arregla esto. Somos una familia, aceptamos a Brittany como parte de ésta familia y lo que has hecho no es digno de ser una familia. Deja de pensar en ganar y piensa en el grupo que somos

Rachel bajó la mirada y yo si decir nada me fui a mi habitación para mensajearme con Brittany. Le tomó casi veinte minutos responder por cada mensaje que yo le enviaba porque estaba en medio de su clase. Me dijo que me extrañaba y yo la extrañaba a ella.

Tres días pasaron desde lo sucedido con el tipo nuevo. Rachel se había disculpado y Brittany la perdonó casi sin que ella le hubiera dicho que lo sentía, lo que a mí me molestaba un poco, pero Britt era tan inocente que no parecía importarle.

Era viernes y estábamos sentadas en su sofá, o más bien acostadas, mirando una película. Lord Tubbington estaba en otro sofá recostado leyendo. ¿Alguna vez habías visto un gato leer? Te juro que él lo estaba haciendo.

Me senté en el sofá y la mire sonriendo. Me incline un poco apoyando mi codo en el respaldo del sofá y la besé. Ella me correspondió.

Cada vez que la besaba era lo mejor del mundo. Me sentía como si estuviera volando o lo que fuera. Brittany era la persona más dulce del mundo y sus labios eran como una droga. Pero por desgracia en un momento como este un maullido me interrumpió.

– Lo siento – Me reí – Pero creo que no me gusta tener un espectador mientras nos besamos

Ella se rió y miro al gato que tenía el ceño fruncido – April dice que está triste porque rompió con su novia y por eso ha tomado una actitud rebelde –

– ¿Tiene novia? – Pregunté riendo. De hecho, no sé porqué eso me debía sorprender si era el mismo gato que fumaba, lavaba platos, leer y tiene un pandilla.

– Tenía – Suspiré – Yo no sabía que rompieron hasta que la dueña de la gata me llamó y me lo contó después de mi primera sesión de terapia

Me reí ligeramente y la besé en la mejilla – Ya se van a arreglar las cosas –

– Eso espero – Sonrió. Ella tomó su teléfono y luego sonrió – ¿Vamos a tener esa cita en un restaurante?

– Suena perfecto – Me reí – ¿Mañana a las ocho?

– Oh no puedo – Sacudió la cabeza – Hoy he recibido una visita especial

– ¿Alguien que intenta quitarme a mi novia? – Pregunté levantando una ceja fingiendo celos. Ella se rió.

– Nop. Un chico, Mason Barret me ha invitado a bailar al _Barrio Nocturno _– Sonrió ella – y ya que no estoy bailando más en New Direction 2.0 puedo hacerlo y he aceptado

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Un chico que no conozco? –

Se rió – No te pongas celosa – Me besó en los labios – Tiene cuatro años más que yo. Fue mi profesor de baile cuando yo apenas estaba iniciando. Me ha sorprendido con una visita hoy y pensó que ahora que yo era profesional podríamos ir – Me miro preocupada y jugó con sus manos – No te molesta, ¿o sí? Porque sí lo hace juro que no iré

Sacudí la cabeza tomando las manos de Brittany, la apreté suavemente y sonreí.

– No conozco al chico, pero si quieres ir no tienes porque pararte por mí – Sonreí – Brittany, si estamos en una relación quiero que aún mantengas tu vida. No quiero que todo lo que hagas tengas que pedirme permiso, con un aviso de que no puedes hacer algo basta. Yo solo bromeaba con los celos – Besé sus labios fugazmente – Quiero que estés cómoda, así como yo

Ella asintió ligeramente.

– Ahora, con esto que digo, tengo que contarte algo – Respire hondo porque ya era hora de decirle sobre Dani.

– Sí, pero antes, hay algo que tengo que decirte que es importante – Dijo emocionada. Se movió en el sofá y aunque estaba sentada me miraba directo a los ojos – ¿Te acuerdas que hace tres días recibí una llamada del cazatalentos? – Asentí – Quiere que vaya a una entrevista mañana temprano y quiero que vengas conmigo

– ¿Una entrevista para qué? – Pregunté confundida.

Ella chilló – Él piensa que el error que tuve hace dos años fue malo, pero más malo fue que él renunciara a mí por una pierna rota y quiere que vaya a verlo para una audición – Chilló de nuevo – Si paso la audición entonces podré ir de gira con los mejores bailarines

Abrí los ojos sorprendida – Eso es fantástico. Seguro que lo harás bien –

Ella me miró con cariño – Lo sé, y quiero que vengas conmigo. Eres mi amuleto de la suerte –

Me reí ligeramente y asentí – Por supuesto que iré – Me abrazó – Pero, ¿y esa entrevista?

– Es la audición – Sonrió.

– Britt, – Sonreí tocando su nariz – vas a estar fantástica. ¿Realmente quieres que vaya contigo?

– Seguro. Eres mi novia – Sonrió – Y Lord Tubbington no puede

El gato maulló de mala gana.

– Ya te lo dije Tubbigton: no dejan entrar animales –

Volvió a maullar.

– Porque eres un gato. Ya lo hemos hablado. Eres un animal – Ella dijo. Rodó los ojos tras resoplar y me sonrió – A veces no entiende y cree que porque hace las tareas del hogar lo convierte en una persona

Me reí ligeramente.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y al revisar la pantalla el identificador menciono que era Quinn. Fruncí el ceño, pero no respondí.

– Podría se importante – Ella entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre su vientre mientras se recostaba un poco.

– Sí, pero ahora prefiero besar a mi chica que responder a su llamada – Me reí acercándome a besar sus labios. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros ella me sonrió.

– Es tarde. ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche? –

– Eso depende – Sonreí coquetamente – ¿Quieres que me quede?

– Quiero que te quedes – Respondió en el mismo tono.

Atrape sus labios entre los míos saboreando la uva en ellos. Ella rodeó mi cuello con los brazos y yo suavemente me eché hacia atrás en el sillón.

– Te quiero, Britt – Murmuré mirándola a los ojos, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

– Yo también te quiero, San – Sonrió volviendo a besarme en un intenso beso.

* * *

Acompañe a Britt a su audición en un estudio poco más grande que el suyo, pero no tanto como el que James Black nos había conseguido. Había muchos bailarines que estaban ansiosos por iniciar, todos bailaban la misma canción. Yo quería entrar cuando fue el turno de Brittany, pero no me dejaron por desgracia así que me quede en una sala de espera. Ella no quería ir sin mí tampoco.

Cuando salió de allí dijo que los jueces estaban complacidos y que le posiblemente iba a quedar seleccionada, resultado con el cual fuimos a celebrar con un helado.

Me sentía contenta de poder pasar un rato con mi novia sin necesidad de pensar en el baile u otras cosas. Ahora que ella ya no pensaba tanto en ello podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa y no sobre trajes, sobre pasos, etc.

Tras comer el helado salimos a dar un paseo por el parque tomadas de la mano. Ella me contaba algunas cosas sobre lo sucedido en su audición y sobre Lord Tubbington, hasta que cambio de tema.

Tímidamente me miro – ¿Y cómo va New Direction 2.0? –

Fruncí el ceño – Uh, bien, pero no hablemos de eso – Dije sonriendo – Mejor cuéntame un poco más sobre la audición

– Ya te contado todo – Dijo suspirando – ¿Hay algo que no quieres que yo sepa?

– Bueno, yo… – Intenté decirle.

– Ahora recuerdo que ayer ibas a decirme algo y no lo hiciste. ¿Qué cosa era? –

Recordé a Dani. Imagine que este no era el lugar ni el momento porque ella estaba tan emocionada y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a tomar la noticia.

– No era nada. Solo que estaba feliz por el progreso inesperado en tu vida – Rodeé su cuello.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Coloco sus manos en mi cintura – Me dijiste que querías ser famosa

– He estado haciendo comerciales de comida – Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Sí? ¿Ya eres famosa? No me digas que cerca de aquí hay unos paparazis esperado a que nos besemos para tomar una foto – Me reí ligeramente cuando ella miraba con suspicacia a todo lo que os rodeaba.

– No. Solo estoy un paso más –

Sonrió ligeramente – Entonces si quieres ser famosa y eres buena actriz debes audicionar para la película que hará mi amiga –

– ¿Tu amiga? ¿No se trata de esa chica con la que tu ex te engaño, verdad? – Pregunté algo molesta.

– No. No es ella – Dijo sonriendo – Es una de mi país natal, ella vino aquí para realizar su película. Es directora de cine junto con su esposo

– ¿De qué va la obra? – La tomé de la mano y seguimos caminando.

– Uh, creo que era una versión remasterizada de un clásico – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿El fantasma de la ópera?

– ¿Bromeas? – La miré sorprendida – De un clásico así

Ella asintió tranquila – Tú podrías ser Christine –

– Suena bien – Dije sonriendo un poco – ¿Y cuándo son las audiciones?

– Ya fueron – Se encogió de hombros y yo fruncí el ceño. Cuando intente hablar ella se rió – Es broma. Serán en tres semanas. Puedo conseguirte el libreto y entregártelo

Asentí – Lo haré. Una estrella es una estrella –

Ella se rió – ¿Te lo imaginas? –

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– Tú y yo. Dos novias famosas en el mundo. Una bailarina profesional y una actriz de primera – Se rió besándome en la mejilla.

Le sonreí divertida.

Recibí una llamada y enojada la respondí.

– ¿Qué quieres Fabray? Estoy ocupada –

Quinn se rió del otro lado – _Lamento que te interrumpa la cita, pero estoy del otro lado de la acera haciéndote señas como loca y tú ni siquiera las vez _–

– Obvio si estoy con mi novia. Espera, ¿la acera? – Alcé la vista y la vi allí junto a Puck tomados de la mano – ¿Qué quieres?

– _Íbamos a comer algo cuando las vimos _–

– ¿Y me llamas cómo por qué? –

– _Que cruel. Asegúrate de que Brittany sepa que eres cruel _–

Rodé los ojos mirando a Brittany que se reía escuchando un poco de la conversación.

– Okey, déjanos tranquila, Fabray – Le corté. Ella parece que dijo algo, pero no le hice caso.

– Eso fue grosero – Brittany me miró riendo.

– Grosero de su parte por molestarnos – Sonreí un poco – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– Pasar el día con mi chica y nada más – Se abrazó a mi brazo.

– Que buen plan – Dije sonriendo.

Nos fuimos de donde estábamos enseguida para pasar el día juntas.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. He estado leyendo los comentarios y me siento agradecida con todos ustedes. Gracias.

Dejen Reviews


	16. Hay que mudarnos

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

16

Y aquí estábamos de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo entrenando por fin estábamos en el auditorio para la siguiente competencia. Conocimos a los chicos del grupo contra el cual competíamos y los encontramos muy amigables, a diferencia de Soul Spirit.

Nosotros íbamos antes que ellos por lo que estábamos algo nerviosos. Will nos dijo que todo saldría bien y luego el patrocinador sonrió acercándose.

– Jamás alguien de mi equipo pierde, pero deben saber una cosa, si llegan a perder el contrato termina –

– Eso ya lo sabemos – Dije de mala gana.

Este tipo y yo no nos habíamos llevado bien desde que despidió a Britt. Volví la cabeza hacia el telón y lo moví un poco. Busque con la mirada a Brittany y la encontré sentada junto a Emma hablando un poco. Ella al verme me sonrió agitando su mano y yo sonreí abiertamente.

Solté un silencioso "te quiero" y ella me lo devolvió de igual manera.

La directora salió a presentarnos y tras unas cuantas cosas que dijo las luces se apagaron y salimos nosotros.

Artie y Sam iban a ser los cantantes principales, los demás su coro. Todos pensamos que aunque Finn cantaba bien no estaba listo para bailar contra los profesionales mientras obtenía los solos así que por ahora lo mejor era que los solos fueran de otros.

Salimos al escenario y bailamos.

_Ha, ha,haaaa__  
__Pump it__  
__Ha ha haaaa__  
__And pump it (louder) [4x]__  
__Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, right_

_Niggas wanna hate on us__  
__Niggas be envious__  
__And I know why they hating on us__  
__Cause our style's so fabulous__  
__I'ma be real on us - nobody got nothing on us__  
__Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)__  
__We rockin' this contagious, monkey business outrageous__  
__Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit__  
__F-R-E-S-H we fresh, D-E-F, that's right we def, rock__  
__We definite, B-E-P we reppin' it, so_

_[Chorus]__  
__Turn it up (turn it up) [3x]__  
__Come on baby just__  
__Pump it (louder) [6x]__  
__And say, oh oh oh oh__  
__Say, oh oh oh oh__  
__Yo, yo__  
__Turn up the radio__  
__Blast your stereo right now__  
__This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right_

_You check this out right here:__  
__Dude wanna hate on us__  
__Dude need to ease on up__  
__Dude wanna act on up__  
__But dude get shut like flavour shut down__  
__Chick say she ain't down__  
__But chick backstage when we in town__  
__She like man on drum__  
__She wanna hit n' run__  
__Yeah, that's the scheme, that's who we do, that's who we be__  
__B-L-A-C-K E-Y-E-D P to the E, then the A to the S__  
__When we play you shake your ass__  
__Shake it, shake it, shake it girl__  
__Make sure you don't break it, girl, 'coz we gonna_

_Turn it up (turn it up) [3x]__  
__Come on baby just__  
__Pump it (louder) [6x]__  
__And say, oh oh oh oh__  
__Say, oh oh oh oh__  
__Yo, yo__  
__Turn up the radio__  
__Blast your stereo right now__  
__This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right_

_Damn, (damn) [5x]_

_ .Ap from Philippines__  
__Live and direct, rocking this scene__  
__Breaking on down for the B-boys and B-girls waiting to do they thing__  
__Pump it, louder come on, don't stop, and keep it going__  
__Do it, let's get it on, move it__  
__Come on, baby, do it_

_La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the stere-ere-ere-ere-o__  
__Let those speakers blow your mind (blow my mind baby)__  
__Let it go, let it go here we go__  
__La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the radi-adi-adi-adi-o__  
__The system's got me feel so fi-i-i-i-i-i-ine_

_Pump it (louder) [6x]__  
__And say, oh oh oh oh__  
__Say, oh oh oh oh__  
__Yo, yo__  
__Turn up the radio__  
__Blast your stereo right now__  
__This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right_

Después de unos cuantos pasos sexistas, sexys que harían a cualquier hombre babear, terminamos la canción. En sí no me gustaba tanto, pese a que pude sacarle provecho a todos mis atributos, pero aún pensaba que la idea de Brittany de usar los trajes fosforescentes y bailar Party Rock era muy original y divertida.

Terminamos de bailar y nos quedamos esperando. A nosotros nos habían cambiado para el final del acto así que ese mismo día nos iban a dar la respuesta de los ganadores.

Esperamos con ansias, aunque no tanto como la primera vez. Por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que ganaríamos sin problemas. El otro grupo eligió una canción de Bon Jovi y fue increíble, pero no creo que puedan ganar y la verdad no ganaron.

El resultado fue de 810 a 800. Increíble que hubiéramos ganado por tantos puntos sobre todo considerando la primera actuación que tuvimos en esta competencia.

Después de que dieran todos los resultados uno de los jueces nos pregunto por Brittany pues quería confirmar si ella efectivamente había abandonado como decía en la lista y Rachel fue quien respondió confirmando.

Al salir de aquí me encontré con Brittany que traía un ramo de flores, cuando la vi estaba confundida ella se rió y me entregó las rosas.

– Para ti – Me besó en la mejilla.

– Son preciosas – Dije con una sonrisa.

– Emma y yo vimos el baile –

– No fue algo que ustedes harían, pero, bueno, estuvo bien – Ella parecía incomoda mirando a Brittany que asentía de igual manera.

– Lo sé, fue raro – Dije riendo.

– Bueno, campeona, ¿qué te parece ir a comer un helado? –

– Te gustan muchos los helados – Me reí asintiendo – Vamos. Iré a cambiarme

Yo vestía con una platera corta si mangas y unos shorts. Una bandana en mi cabello y otra en mi muñeca derecha.

– Te ves realmente sexy así vestida – Ella me susurró al oído.

Me reí ligeramente. Me cambie de ropa y luego me reuní con ella. Tina y Mike vinieron con nosotras a comer un helado así como Blaine y Kurt. Fue una tarde para tres parejas: dos parejas del LGBT y una pareja heterosexual.

– Hubiera sido genial si hubieras estado con nosotros – Blaine dijo con una sonrisa mientras comía de su helado – Seguramente no habríamos hecho un baile tan sexista como aquel

– Me ha gustado – Brittany me miro con una sonrisa coqueta – Ahora tengo una imagen para mantenerme despierta

Me reí ligeramente y la besé en la mejilla.

– Que asco – Se rió Tina – Entonces, ¿qué planeas ahora?

– ¿Yo? – Brittany asintió – Pues estoy esperando a ver si me llaman para una gira bailando con profesionales. Supongo que gracias a ustedes tengo una segunda oportunidad

Mike sonrió – ¿Has visto ese nuevo programa ABDC*? –

– Sí, lo veo todas las noches – Sonrió Britt – Bueno, salvo los viernes. Es nuestra noche de cita con películas

Sonreí.

– Me gustan los bailes. Si conseguimos un grupo grande podríamos ir juntos – Dijo Mike emocionado.

Brittany se rió – Es tan surrealista estar allí. Hay gente increíblemente buena –

– Lo sé, pero pienso… –

– Chicos, chicos. Se emocionan y nos dejan de lado – Tina se rió.

Yo asentí.

– Bien, pasamos a la segunda ronda de las selecciones – Dijo Kurt – Solo un poco y llegamos a las finales. Tenemos oportunidad

– Y van a ganar – Sonrió Brittany – Estaré allí apoyando

Le sonreí – Juro por dios que ese tipo es un arrogante y no me gusta el profesor de baile –

– ¿Por qué, porque no puedes besarte con él? – Britt rió.

– La única persona que me importa besar es a ti – Dije riendo.

Todos rieron también.

– Disculpen, aquí está su cuenta – El chico que siempre nos atendía se acercó y nos tendió la boleta.

– Oh, gracias Mercedes – Dijo sonriendo.

Tina frunció el ceño – No es Mercedes –

Brittany le chitó – No seas así, claro que es ella –

Me reí sacudiendo la cabeza. Entregué mi parte del helado, pero Britt me lo devolvió y ella pagó por las dos. Dijo que iba a ser un premio por haber ganado.

Los tres planeábamos salir, pero no tan solo dar unos cuantos pasos Brittany recibió una llamada y nos fuimos a otro a lugar teniendo que separarnos de los demás.

Ella dijo que su amiga le había avisado que fuéramos para entregarnos el guion de la obra y también presentarnos. La obra iba a ser en unos pocos días y nosotras teníamos que practicar, bueno yo, pero ella me ayudaría.

Nos encontramos en un hotel, en la entrada había una chica de cabello rubio corto y ojos claros, pero no azules como los de Britt ni verde como los de Quinn, sino un café bastante claro.

– Santana, ella es Lilly – Señaló a la chica. Ella debía tener siete años más que nosotras.

– Un gusto – Extendí la mano.

– El gusto es mío. Al fin veo a alguien con Britt sienta cabeza y se siente enamorada – Se rió la chica.

– Yo la amo – Me abrazó y me reí besándola en la mejilla.

– Bien. Este es el guión. Puedes elegir cualquier escena. Si hay más personas implicadas nosotros diremos los diálogos – Ella era amable – Pero tengo que saber, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

– Uh, eso creo –

Ella miró a Brittany no tan convencida y Britt le hizo un puchero provocando que la chica riera y asintiera.

– Bien, tú ganas – Dijo entregándole el libreto – Britt, ahora tengo trabajo, pero espero verte pronto para que salgamos y me cuentes un poco de tu vida

– Sí, yo también quiero saber sobre la tuya –

Después de que hablamos nos fuimos.

– ¿De qué la conoces? – Pregunte.

– Ella no es como Nina – Dijo sonriendo – La conozco desde la infancia

– Parece mayor que tú –

– Sí, su madre era mi niñera y a veces la llevaba cuando me tenía que cuidar así que así nos hicimos amigas, otros días ella me cuidaba sola – Me abrazó – ¿Quieres hacer algo?

– Revisaré el guion y vere si es para mí o no – Dije sonriendo – Gracias

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque tú – Toque su nariz con mi dedo índice – eres la mejor novia que ha existido en este mundo. Mi chica

Ella me sonrió con cariño.

– Uh, me encanta ser tu chica – Me besó en la mejilla.

* * *

– Okey, de acuerdo – Asentí – Hablamos luego

Corté la llamada y me deje caer e el sofá de mi casa.

– ¿Quién era? – Preguntó Kurt sin levantar la mirada de un libro que estaba leyendo.

– Mi madre. Quiere que la vaya a visitar para las vacaciones – Dije suspirando – Pero no sé si sea buena idea

– ¿Por qué? –

– … –

– ¿Toda tu vida gira en torno a ella? –

– No es eso. Brittany va a tener la respuesta de su audición la misma semana que estaría en Lima y no quiero dejarla sola para un momento tan importante. Además también es la semana de la audición para el papel en la película – Dije suspirando.

– ¿Aún vas a hacerlo? No parece tu estilo –

– Lo sé, pero ella se empeño en conseguirme el libreto y una oportunidad que no pude rechazarlo –

– Yo creo que Brittany estaría más contenta si lo haces porque quieres y no porque ella te lo pidió – Dijo Kurt sonriendo.

– Lo sé, pero… – Me mordí el labio inferior. Sacudí la cabeza y moví las manos – Hablemos de otra cosa

– Te diré que hay que hablar. Necesitamos otro departamento – Dijo preocupado mientras mostraba una foto en el diario – Este se ve bien

– ¿Por qué nos estamos mudando? – Revise la descripción del departamento. Cuatro habitaciones. Espacioso. Cocina grande con una isla. Baño en cada habitación.

– Blaine viene a vivir con nosotros –

– Entonces deberían compartir habitación – Dije.

– No. Escucha, no es solo por eso. Hace unos días en el piso de abajo entraron a robar y no es la primera vez que oigo algo así. Creo que deberíamos mudarnos por la seguridad. Y atenemos suficiente dinero como para comprar otro y con cuatro personas viviendo en uno va a ser mejor, ¿no crees? –

Asentí – Puede ser. ¿Qué dijo Berry? –

– Está de acuerdo y ha salido con Blaine hoy para revisar otras opciones –

– Ya veo –

– Me gusta aquí. Me queda cerca del estudio de Brittany para ir a verla. A veinte minutos en taxi – Dije tranquila.

– Lo sé – Kurt asintió – Pero me preocupa más la seguridad, en serio

Asentí lentamente. Escuche a alguien golpear la puerta y vi a Brittany cuando la abrí. La deje entrar y ella saludo a Kurt con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Pasaba por aquí y vine a verte – Tenía unos papeles en la mano.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Kurt preguntó.

– Para ustedes – Se sentó en el sofá y yo a su lado rodeando su cintura con mi brazo. Kurt estaba sentado al otro lado. Ella dejó los papeles en la mesa de centro y nosotros los miramos sorprendidos.

Los papeles mostraban la última competencia de Singing y Dancing. Eran recortes de un periódico donde nos mostraban a nosotros en los cuatro mejores. Al parecer un anuncio publicitario era.

– Me siento feliz por ustedes – Dijo ella besándome en la mejilla.

Kurt sonrió.

Más tarde Brittany y yo estábamos juntas en el sofá de la casa. Yo recargaba un poco mi cabeza sobre su pecho sin aplastarle para que la lastimara y rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos mientras ella con una mano acariciaba mi brazo sobre su estómago y con la otra jugaba con mi cabello.

Mirábamos una comedía sobre dos adultos que cuidaban a unos niños. Era divertida, Britt se reía de cualquier cosa aunque a veces no comprendía los chistes y aún así se reía.

– Hey, hola chicas – Volteé a la entrada y vi a Rachel colgar su chaqueta en el perchero ya que acababa de llegar – ¿Interrumpo algo?

– Sí. Lárgate – Dije. Puede que Brittany la hubiera perdonado y puede que yo no la tratase tan mal cuando estábamos solas, pero cuando yo estaba con Brittany no la quería cerca de nosotras y ella lo sabía, aún así sonreía abrazándome.

– No le hagas caso, Rachel –

– Gracias, Brittany – Dijo sonriendo Rachel. Sin más que decir se lanzó al sofá para ver la película junto con nosotras. Rodé los ojos y me puse en pie.

– Es tarde y no quiero que vuelvas sola a tu departamento – Le extendí la mano – ¿Quieres que te lleve y me quede contigo o te quedas conmigo hoy?

– ¿Puedo quedarme aquí, no será incomodo? – Miró a Rachel que sacudía la cabeza.

– Mientras use yo tapones en los oídos –

– Nosotras no… –

– Entonces hazlo – Dijo riendo en broma Brittany. Me sonroje un poco.

Arrastré a Britt a mi habitación y luego me deje caer en la cama con ella encima. La abracé por la cintura y ella serió.

– Te quiero tanto – Murmuré.

– Yo a ti también – Me besó en la mejilla – Fue grosero lo que Rachel

– Primero que ella entienda de verdad lo que hizo – Dije molesta – Tal vez yo debería abandonar el grupo. Así podría ir contigo a ese barrio

Ella sacudió la cabeza – Pero no podrás entrar – Murmuró – Si renuncias debes entregar el pase – Rió suavemente – Eso estaba en el contrato

– ¿Cómo sabes si es verdad o no? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Will me preguntó esa tarde que abandone – Dijo tranquila. Su pulgar acaricio mi mejilla – Él quería saber si ese barrio era o no tan importante como James Black lo hacía ver. La única forma, según dijo, de quedarse con el pase es ganando la competencia

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Cómo conseguiste el pase? –

Me miró despreocupada – Cuando entré a Soul Spirit yo ya era profesional, por lo que prácticamente tuve acceso enseguida. Y todos allí eran profesionales. No hay ni un solo novato – Sonrió – Holly un día me invito al Barrio Nocturno, pero le dije que no podía ir porque no tenía un pase así que ella me dijo que todo profesional tenía que tener un pase y me llevo con ella al lugar. Habló alguien, le enseñe unas pruebas documentadas para que supieran que si era profesional y me entregaron el pase. Durante las competencia no podía ir porque era ilegal e ir significaba descalificación para todo el grupo inmediata, pero cuando no habían competencia iba muy seguido

– ¿Realmente es un lugar tan genial? –

– Bueno. Los bailarines y los cantantes aman el Barrio Nocturno. Solo profesionales y las mejores canciones para cantar y bailar – Sonrió.

– Dani va allí, ¿no? Ella parecía conocerlo cuando lo mencionaron – Murmuré.

– Sí. Yo la había visto allí antes – Dijo pensativa – Una noche cuando había ido a bailar ella canto un tema musical allí

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Se conocía? –

– No. Solo nos habíamos visto. Es por eso que hable con ella tan familiarmente cuando la vi por primera vez. Ella preguntó si me había visto antes y yo le dije que se me hacía familiar, pero o podía recordarla – Dijo ella despreocupada – Y entonces ella menciono el Barrio Nocturno

– Ustedes dos… se habían visto pero nunca hablado – Dije sorprendida. Mierda. Eso no estaba bien. Yo tenía que decirle a Brittany pronto quien era Dani. Si yo estuviera en su lugar a mí me molestaría hablar tan amigablemente con alguien y después enterarme de que se trata de un ex de ella.

Asintió.

– Me dijo que ustedes se conocían muy bien desde hace un año o más – Me tensé enseguida – Me ha contado cosas lindas sobre ti y parece interesada en saber que relación tenemos

– Ella… – Abrí los ojos.

– ¿Por qué parece molestarte? – Lentamente comenzó a besar mi cuello. Yo seguía tensa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Uh, pensaba – Dije – Mi madre quiere que vaya a casa la siguiente semana para el cumpleaños de mi padre

Maldita mentirosa.

Alzó la vista para verme sorprendida – ¿Irás una semana a otra ciudad? –

Suspiré – Eso creo, pero yo… No lo sé, pensé que tal vez tú quisieras venir conmigo –

– Uh, me encantaría, pero tengo mis clases y no puedo dejar a Tubbington solo tampoco – Suspiro.

Me reí – No quiero irme y dejarte – Ella se movió hasta acostarse a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura. Estaba yo acostada boca arriba con la cabeza mirando hacia Britt, jugando con el flequillo en s frente mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el brazo de ella que me rodeaba. Ella estaba acostada de lado – Aún por una semana

– Nunca he tomado vacaciones –

– ¿Bromeas? – Me reí.

Ella se rió – Es decir, sí he tomado, pero me refiero a vacaciones espontaneas –

– Bueno yo lo hago seguido. No sé cómo aún no me despiden –

Ella serió nuevamente – Voy a extrañarte –

– ¿Sabes? Si vinieras conmigo entonces podría presentarte a mis padres – Dije con una sonrisa – Ellos te amaran tanto como yo te amo a ti

– ¿Tú me amas? – Preguntó con una sonrisa embobada. La mire de igual manera.

Un "te quiero" no era lo mismo que un "te amo" y yo lo sabía. Siempre había usado un "te quiero" en una relación, pero por primera vez sentía la necesidad de usar un "te amo" y era porque ésta chica me tenía enamorada.

– Sí. Te amo –

Ella sonrió besándome en los labios. Correspondí el beso de forma intensa.

– Yo también te amo – Susurró.

Al día siguiente Brittany tuvo que cancelar sus clases y nuestro ensayo también lo cancelaron, aunque según James era mejor seguir avanzando, pero nosotros no queríamos salir.

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

– Lord Tubbington va a matarme como no llegue hoy – Ella miró por la ventana preocupada. La abracé por la cintura de espaldas – Anoche no fui a casa y hoy tampoco. Si tiene hambre seguramente se abrirá un atún. Lo ha hecho antes, pero debe estar enojado

– Estoy segura de que comprenderá que no es buena idea salir con este torrente – Dije.

– No puedo creer que tengamos goteras – Rachel se quejó. La mire colocar una vasija bajo una de las goteras – Necesitamos un nuevo hogar y ya hemos visto tres edificios. A Blaine le encantaron y parecían bastante económicos, pero están a una hora del nuevo estudio

Eso significaba que estaban a una hora y media de aquí y a dos horas de la casa de Britt. Yo no quería ir tan lejos.

Brittany me miro preocupada y luego se dirigió hacia mi habitación. Yo me quede con las gemelas Olsen sentada en una silla.

– Eso es bastante lejos – Comenté.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rachel – Pero con cinco personas pagando va a salir de lo más barato

– Sí eso cre- espera, ¿cinco? – Levanté una ceja – ¿Qué no somos cuatro?

– Finn viene – Dijo Rachel.

– Oh no – Me puse en pie – No voy a irme a vivir con ustedes y sus parejas. Jamás podré podre dormir por las noches

Rachel se encogió – Dile a Brittany que se vaya a vivir con nosotros –

– No puedo hacer eso. Tiene una casa propia que sus padres le pagan – Suspiré – Además no creo que ella quiera vivir con nosotros

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kurt.

Recordé a Lord Tubbington. Ella nunca se iría sin ese gato y por lo que sabía tenía extrañas costumbres que a ella le molestaban.

– El estudio le estaría quedando casi a dos horas de distancia – Respondí – Desde su casa le queda a diez minutos. Y ella jamás dejaría solo a ese gato. Esta bien instalada. La seguridad allí es buena y tiene un programa de baile para los niños en el edificio en que vive. Ha estado allí cuatro años y no creo que abandone

– Entonces tendrás que vivir con nosotros cuatros – Se rió Kurt.

– Bendito sea el que inventó tapones – Dije suspirando mientras tomaba una taza de té recién servida y me iba.

– Eso es mío – Kurt dijo.

– Ahora es mío – Dije sin voltear a verlo.

Camine hasta mi habitación y me senté al lado de Brittany que parecía preocupada por su gato.

– Oye, él va a estar bien – Sonreí.

– Eso espero – Bebí un poco y le ofrecí. Ella negó con la cabeza – El clima está bien feo allí afuera

Ella me asintió – Tengo frío –

– ¿Un abrazo? – Pregunté y ella se rió asintiendo. La abracé y besé en la coronilla – ¿Mejor?

– Muuucho mejor – Dijo riendo.

Continuara…

* * *

*Programa de baile llamado _American Best Dance Crew_

Dejen Reviews.


	17. La invitación de mi novia

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

17

Yendo por las calles de Lima miraba mi teléfono celular a la espera de una respuesta de Brittany. Yo había llegado hace cuatro días y había pasado un tiempo genial en familia, pero anhelaba volver a Nueva York para estar con mi novia y mis amigos.

Les había puesto al tanto a mis padres sobre Brittany y tal como esperé ellos pensaron que la holandesa rubia era un amor. Estaban ansiosos por conocerla.

Me había enterado por vía celular que Brittany no había clasificado para la gira, sin embargo le habían pedido que coreografiara a unos chicos. Ella acepto y trabaría todos los lunes desde las nueves hasta el medio día. Ella estaba contenta aún así.

Yo por mi parte no quería actuar en la película ya que después de pensarlo un poco, tal vez no era gran idea y a pesar de que Brittany se sintió triste ella dijo que estaba tranquila porque si era lo que yo quería entonces estaba bien para ella.

_«Lord Tubbington piensa que eres perrrfecta, y yo también» Britt._

Sonreí viendo el mensaje y me senté en una banca.

_«Obvio soy perfecta si a mi lado está la rubia más hermosa del mundo» Santana._

_«Pero estoy en Nueva York» Britt._

Pude imaginarme la mirada confundida en su rostro, lo que me causo una sonrisa.

_«Me refiero a que eres mi novia» Santana._

Después de hablar un poco más con ella volví a casa. Mis padres estaban algo ocupados. Mi maleta estaba lista para irme a la mañana siguiente y todo lo que podía pensar era en mí acostada en una cama vacía. Estaba acostumbrada a abrazar a Brittany al dormir que estar sin ella era extraño.

No iba a tomar un vuelo sino el tren así que temprano por la mañana me dirigí hacia la estación de trenes y me despedí de mis padres. Tras acomodar mis maletas me senté junto a la ventana enviándole un mensaje a mi chica y luego mire por la ventana esperando su respuesta.

El tiempo paso bastante rápido y en menos de lo que pensé ya estaba de vuelta en Nueva York caminando hacia mi departamento. Apenas entré en el departamento casi fui atropellada por dos niños de tez morena y de cabello corto que iban corriendo por la casa. Debían tener diez y nueve años u ocho.

– ¡Wow! ¿Pero, qué…?– Dije sorprendida.

– No corran que van a caerse – Rachel salió de la cocina con un plato con dos sándwich.

– Me fui un fin de semana – Dije sorprendida – No es posible que Finn y tú tengan dos hijos tan rápido. Apenas una semana se demora en quedar embarazada una mujer

– Que graciosa – Dijo Rachel colocando el plato en la mesa – Son los sobrinos del vecino y me pagará por cuidarlos

Arrugué la nariz – ¿Y eso? –

– Creo que está pintando – Se encogió de hombros – Que bueno que llegas porque necesito que Snixx ayude sin insultar a los chiquillos

– Solo si me pagas – Me reí. Revise mi móvil y fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Sucede algo? –

– Le he enviado un mensaje a Brittany antes de venir y no me ha respondido – Suspiré – Quisiera ir a verla, pero creo que está ocupada

– Tal vez lo está – Rachel dijo mordiendo un sándwich sin corteza de mantequilla de maní. Escuché un objeto golpear contra el suelo – ¡Eh! Les dije que tengan cuidado

– Si alguna vez quieres tener hijos, te diré que llevo aquí menos de un minuto y sé que no tienes la paciencia para cuidarlos – Dije al verla algo estresada.

– Es que Kurt me estaba ayudando y me ha plantado porque Blaine tenía entradas al cine –

Me reí un poco.

– Parece que yo también habría salido corriendo si tuviera esa oportunidad – Dije riendo – Odio a los niños

– Entonces es una pena porque Brittany los ama – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Me reí.

– Ella me ha venido a ayudar ayer y se ha quedado encantada con ellos – Sonrió – Son algo estresantes, pero ella tiene un alma infantil que ha hecho que los niños y estuvieron jugando con ella por lo menos cuatro horas

– Dios, cuantas energías – Me reí tomando el otro sándwich, el que parecía ser de los niños.

– Demasiadas – Asintió Rachel – Y dime, ¿cómo te fue?

– Ah, bien – Me encogí despreocupada – Mi padre ha estado contento de verme

– Eso es genial – Ella sonrió – Tenemos ensayo mañana. James Black quiere reunirse con nosotros también para hablar sobre algo

– Rachel, ¿realmente confías en él? – Pregunté preocupada – Algo no me inspira confianza

– Pero ya viste el resultado de la competencia anterior –

– Sí, pero ahora siento como sí… – Hice una mueca. Mis inseguridades iban más allá de lo sucedido con Brittany. Algo no estaba bien y él tipo comenzaba a preocuparme. Las regalías que nos dio, el baile que nos hizo hacer, el contrato.

– Yo también creo que sus ideas son… raras. Nos pidió hacer una canción de Christina Aguilera – Dijo Rachel pensativa – No estoy segura de que sea la canción con la que queramos ganar

– ¿Qué hay de la idea de Brittany? – Pregunte curiosa – La de _Party Rock_

– Party Rock está sobre evaluada. Pensé que tal vez Christina no es la mejor, pero LMFAO tampoco – Sonrió – ¿Qué te parece si cantamos algo propio? _Lose like me_

– Uh. No – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Recibí un mensaje y enseguida miré mi teléfono – Que bien, me ha respondido

– ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Rachel sonriendo – A menos que sea personal…

– Dice: _Lo siento San, no puedo hablar. La mujer de nieve acaba de tomar el control del avión y Tubbington acaba de subir a un aeroplano con un balde lleno de cabeza de pescados_. ¿Qué? – Levanté una ceja confundida.

Rachel me miro confundida – Tienes una novia extraña – Dijo aturdida.

– Amén – Dije riendo – La amo

– Eso se nota –

Sonreí tranquila.

El mensaje de Brittany había sido extraño, pero cuando esa noche me reuní con ella nos explicó a Rachel y a mí que estaba en una partida de un juego de vídeo con Lord Tubbington y él le estaba ganando.

Por supuesto, cuando le abrí la puerta ella me saltó en un abrazó y yo por supuesto que le devolví el abrazo, pero juro que ella me iba a asfixiar.

Estuvimos hablando todos. La habíamos invitado a cenar, sobre todo porque yo llevaba una semana sin verla y tenerla cerca me hizo sentir genial. Ella había estado emocionada con mi regreso también. Las dos estábamos felices de estar juntas.

Le conté un par de anécdotas como la expresión que puso mi padre cuando mis primos se escondieron en un regalo gigante y le gritaron "sorpresa" cuando lo abrió. También le conté que ellos estaban ansiosos por conocerla y Britt correspondió el sentimiento. Quería traerle un regalo de Lima, pero la verdad no sabía que traerle, a diferencia de ella que me mostró un dibujo hecho a crayón.

– Ahí estamos nosotras – Señaló el dibujo con una sonrisa – Y esta de aquí es Rachel

– ¿Por qué tengo alas? – Preguntó Rachel riendo. Brittany yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá y Rachel estaba parada detrás recargando los brazos en la parte superior del respaldo.

– Me gustan las alas. Pareces un ángel – Dijo Brittany.

– Pero tengo una aureola –

– Sí… – Ella dijo – Mira, allí está Lord Tubbington y estos que están en la cárcel son su pandilla

Me reí ligeramente – ¿Lo has dibujado tú? – No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero parecía el trabajo hecho por una niña de siete años o menos.

– Lord Tubbington ayudo, aquí – Señaló unas rayas mal hechas – Pero se enfado cuando dibuje a su pandilla en la cárcel así que termine haciéndolo sola

Rachel se rió – ¿Tu gato siempre es tan… diferente? –

Me reí – Tienes que verlo lavar los platos. Yo no lo creía hasta que lo vi –

– Lord Tubbington ha estado conmigo por mucho tiempo. Era como mi mejor amigo, luego se metió en un mal camino y comenzó a odiarme por un tiempo hasta que volvimos a ser amigos – Sonrió ligeramente, luego se inclino hacia Rachel – Pero nunca le des tu dirección de correo porque si no le caes bien entonces te enviará correos amenazantes

Me reí.

– Ah, Santana, tienes competencia por la atención de Britt – Dijo Rachel riendo.

– No presiones Berry – Dije.

Rachel se rió.

– Bien, veré si Kurt ha terminado con esas empanadas – Rachel dijo y tocó el hombro de Brittany – Te van a encantar, son de manzana

Se fue dejándonos privacidad. Aprovechando que las gemelas Olsen estaban en la cocina tomé a Brittany en un abrazo recargado su cabeza en mi hombro y rodeándole los hombros con mis brazos.

Ella respiro hondo y luego sonrió – Te extrañe tanto. Fue aburrido no almorzar contigo después de cada clase que tenía o no ir a ver tus ensayos –

– Yo también te extrañe – Sonreí – Lo que solo puede significar una cosa

– ¿Qué para no extrañarnos más hay que estar juntas siempre? – Preguntó inocentemente.

– No – Reí suavemente – Que te amo tanto – Besé su mejilla y luego su cuello – Estoy tan enamorada de ti…

– Uhm, yo también te amo tanto –

– Ay, dios, mis ojos – Ambas nos volteamos hacia atrás para ver a Rachel caminar con un plato sostenido en una mano y con la otra cubriendo sus ojos mientras caminaba a tientas – Chicas, no es que quiera ser cruel por no dejarlas experimentar su extraño deseo sáfico, pero al menos consíganse una habitación

– No estábamos haciendo nada – Me puse en pie y tome dos empanadas de la bandeja, le entregué una Brittany y la otra me la quede yo. Le indique comerla primero y ella dudó. La masa estaba tibia y tostada, pero blanda, por el tiempo en el horno, pero dentro estaba la verdadera delicia. Ella me miro divertida – ¿De verdad piensas que yo estaría dándote carne?

Se encogió y le dio un mordisco. Sus ojos comenzaron a ampliarse de a poco y me miraba emocionada.

– Me encanta –

– A Kurt le gustará saber eso – Rachel rió volviendo a la cocina.

Sonreí también dándole un mordisco a mi empanada. El sabor de la manzana cocida, aún tibia y jugosa invadió mi paladar de la manera más deliciosa también.

Nos sentamos a la mesa a comer no solo las empanadas sino la cena que Kurt había preparado. Normalmente siempre estábamos comiendo carne y era Rachel la única que comía algo diferente por ser vegana y actualmente ahora era vegetariana, pero cada vez que Brittany almorzaba o cenaba con nosotros parecía que él preparaba patillos especiales solo para ella. Lo que me hacía gracia porque a la enana jamás le había hecho algo así salvo de vez en cuando y a las mil quinientas.

Cuando termino la cena fui a dar un paseo con Brittany, aún hablábamos sobre el viaje a Lima y ella parecía emocionada de querer ir algún día, lo que para mí era fantástico. Recuerdo que Dani casi siempre quería viajar conmigo, pero casi nunca podía debido a su trabajo como vocalista y a veces era molesto no poder ir a casa con mi novia. Mis padres querían conocerla y lo hicieron meses antes de que termináramos. Brittany parecía más que lista de ir a la estación de trenes ahora y tomar el primer tren a Lima.

No habíamos pasado mucho tiempo fuera cuando volvimos al interior de la casa. Ella posó la mirada en algunas cajas acumuladas y luego me miró.

– ¿Qué es todo eso? –

– Ah, ¿no te lo dijo Rachel? Vamos a mudarnos – Dije despreocupada – Hemos encontrado una casa algo lejos de aquí y la hemos rentado. Bueno, más bien es como un departamento. Sin paredes de ladrillos sin pintar y sin un aspecto tétrico de una bodega forzada a ser un hogar

– ¿En serio? – Me miro divertida ayudándome a doblar ropa – ¿Cuándo se mudan?

– Esperaba que antes de que yo volviera ya hubieran trasladado las cosas, pero al parecer no lo hicieron – Suspire de mala gana.

Al fin habíamos encontrado un nuevo lugar que estaba a media hora de aquí, pero nos quedaba a media hora del estudio también, lo malo es que estaba como a una hora de la casa de Brittany lo que significa que ya no podría ir caminando cuando quisiera como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

– Ahora tengo que comprar tapones de oídos porque resulta que las gemelas Olsen llevaran a sus parejas Frankenteen y Blaine a vivir con nosotros – Lancé una chaqueta de cuero a una caja. Brittany se rió tomándola y doblándola – Si tan solo no tuviera que vivir con ellos

– Bueno, siempre puedes preguntarle a uno de tus amigos – Dijo sonriendo.

– Ah, no lo creo. Los chicos tienen una casa para hombres – Rodé los ojos – Seguramente todo lo que hacen es pasearse en bóxer todo el día, comer chatarra y jugar video juegos. Esa es la razón por la que nosotras estamos "prohibidas" en ese lugar a no ser que todo el grupo este reunido. Y no creo que sea buena idea irme con Tina y Mercedes, mira, las quiero, son mis amigas, pero vivir con ambas es como tocar fondo y yo no estoy lista para tocar fondo

Brittany se rió ligeramente. Tomé una chaqueta y se la entregué – ¿Crees que podría vender todo esto? Es decir, algunas cosas, porque las uso todas –

– Creo que podrías regalarla a los pobres – Dijo sonriendo – Cuando tenía que deshacerme de ropa, Nina no me dejaba venderla y me llevaba a un hogar de niños, allí regalaba la ropa

– Wow, un acto muy dulce viniendo de una perra como ella – Rodé los ojos. Ella hizo una mueca – Lo siento

Respiro hondo y sonrió – Está bien. Ahora estoy contigo y me importa solo ese hecho – Sonreí besándola fugazmente en los labios – Pero hablando en serio, tienes demasiadas cosas. Yo realmente no te imagino usando esto – Me mostró un sombrero de plumas con frutas

– Fue un momento de debilidad. Estaba mal y enojada lo compre – Dije riendo.

– Bien. Si vas a deshacerte de todo esto mejor regalémoslo. Te digo que la recompensa que vas a recibir no podrás recibirla en ningún otro lugar y de ningún otro modo –

– ¿Por qué, me van a pagar con billetes de oro? –

– Santana – Me miro con una sonrisa divertida – No. No se trata de valor monetario, se trata de hacer algo por los que tienen menos

– Okey, lo entiendo – Me reí. Camine hasta ella y le rodeé la cintura – ¿Te he dicho que tienes un corazón realmente generoso?

– No, pero sé que tú también lo tienes – Me besó – Acabas de aceptar sin dudarlo. La mayoría de la gente habría dudado

Me reí soltándome y tomando un gorro de lana – Y probablemente yo sería parte de esa gente. Lo que significa firmemente que tú me estás cambiando y eso es bueno, supongo –

– Por supuesto que es bueno – Sonrió divertida.

– Vamos – Me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación.

– ¿Dónde? –

– Hay unos suéteres y faldas horrendas que Berry tiene de las que me quiero deshacer – Le guiñé el ojo y ella se rió.

Después de comentarle a Rachel la idea que tuvimos, ella quiso ayudar porque también había pensado en deshacerse de ropa. Kurt fue un poco más complicado porque según él era ropa de diseñador y ropa realmente extravagante (que por cierto, yo no me imagino a un chivo de diecisiete años años con su ropa puesta).

Reunimos muchas ropas y algo de dinero para dejarle al orfanato. Habíamos contado la idea a nuestros demás amigos y todos estaban contentos de cooperar y no solo con ropa vieja sino con juguetes porque sabíamos que también habían niños además de adolescentes.

Todo esto me recordó cuando a estábamos en el Glee Club. Cada año que llegaba una fecha importante como Navidad siempre nos sentíamos miserables, pero arreglábamos esos problemas ayudando a los pequeños sin hogar. Ya sabía la sensación que se obtenía por ayudar a los demás, y Brittany tenía razón porque era una recompensa que no se obtenía en otro lugar ni en otro momento.

Nos reunimos todos en el orfanato y le dijimos a unas monjas la razón de nuestra visita. Al menos Rachel fue la que tomo el control de todo, y a veces no era tan molesto como uno pensaba. Conocimos a muchos niños, también algunos adolescentes (a los cuales solo Dios les ayudo a salvarse de mi ira cada vez que trataban con desprecio nuestro gesto).

– Te dije que te ibas a sentir genial – Dijo Brittany acercándose a mí en un momento cuando estaba dibujando con una niña pequeña.

– ¿No te cansas de tener la razón? – Me reí.

– Soy un genio – Dijo despreocupada.

– Sí, por supuesto que lo eres – Sonreí. La chica salió corriendo cuando le había llamado y me dejo a solas con Brittany. Nosotras nos tomamos de la mano y salimos por un paseo.

– ¿En serio haces esto cada vez que necesitas deshacerte de ropa? –

Ella me miro por un momento y se rió – No. Jamás lo había hecho –

– ¿Qué? – Alcé la mirada sorprendida – Pero tú dijiste…

– Sé lo que dije y es cierto, pero Nina se llevaba la ropa y la entregaba junto con su hermana. Yo recibía fotos de los niños. Es que cada vez que ellas venían yo tenía una clase y a veces no podía ir del todo –

Me reí.

– Por cierto, estuve pensando en tu problema de la nueva casa – La mire intrigada.

– Si me vas a decir dónde puedo encontrar buenos tapones es mejor que lo hagas ya –

Ella se rió. Parecía tener una sonrisa divertida, pero nerviosa – Estaba pensando… ¿qué si te mudas conmigo mejor? –

Alcé las cejas observándola sorprendida – ¿Qué? –

Ella sacudió la cabeza y movió un mechón de cabello que se había movido hacia el rostro – Lo sé, es tonto. Mejor olvídalo –

La mire sorprendida por unos segundos y de a poco sonriendo – No, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Quieres que vaya a vivir contigo? –

– No lo sé. Tal vez – Se rió – Mis padres me compraron el departamento, lo que significa que jamás he vivido con un compañero y probablemente lo estaría haciendo si no tuviera un departamento propio que ellos pagan. Ya sabes, Lord Tubbington y yo vivimos solos y pensé que podrías unírtenos

Ella estaba hablando… en serio…

– Ya sé, no quieres, pero está bien. Solo olvida lo que te dije – Siguió caminando.

Apreté su mano suavemente – Britt… ¿no es ir algo rápido? –

– No lo sé – Dijo riendo – ¿Lo es?

– Bueno, considerando que niñas de doce años son capaces de quedar embarazada… – Hice una mueca. Sacudí al cabeza quitando el pensamiento – ¿Tú realmente quieres que vaya a vivir contigo, de verdad?

– Si no quieres está bien. Solo fue una sugerencia – Se rió.

Sonreí ligeramente meditando un poco en ello. Vivir con Brittany sí sería algo demasiado rápido, pero considerando a como iban las relaciones de hoy en día no era la gran cosa. Yo la amaba y de hecho si no fuera porque el nuevo departamento quedaba un poco lejos de su casa y de su estudio entonces probablemente yo la habría invitado a vivir conmigo (y no solo para equilibrar las cosas con Rachel y con Kurt). Pensándolo bien, no sonaba tan mal. Yo solía pasar gran parte de la semana con ella, de hecho siempre estaba con ella. Brittany solía invitarme a dormir a su casa y yo a la mía. No sonaba tan mal la idea frente a esto.

– Una sugerencia bastante aceptable – Asentí y ella me miró sorprendida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Quiero hacerlo. Vivir contigo – Dije. Nos habíamos detenido un momento. Ella me miro sorprendida y la expresión en su rostro iba más allá de eso porque también sonreía – No sé si es el momento o tal vez soy yo, pero quiero hacerlo. Y no solo porque si me voy con Rachel entonces tendré que soportarla a ella y a su pareja, además de Lady Hummel y su novio. Quiero ir, claro si no te incomoda en realidad

– ¿Por qué lo haría? – Me besó suavemente – Yo quiero que vengas con nosotros

Sonreí asintiendo.

La invitación de Brittany había sido lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido, porque después de que salimos el orfanato nos dirigimos hacia una cafetería y cuando volví a casa fue horrible llegar y escuchar a medio acto a Rachel y a Finn. Con una mueca de asco y desesperadamente tratando de eliminar los sonidos volví a mi habitación en donde intencionalmente encendí la televisión en una película de miedo a todo volumen. Busque mis maletas y comencé a meter las cosas.

Nosotros planeábamos mudarnos durante esta semana, pero ahora que iba a vivir con Brittany ella me dijo que podía ir cualquier día. Pensé en que debía hacerlo durante la semana, pero tras este pequeño y asqueroso encuentro lo mejor era hacerlo ahora.

– ¿Qué haces? – Rachel apareció en el umbral de mi habitación vistiendo un albornoz y estando descalza.

– Me mudo. No me agrada llegar a casa y escucharte en la habitación con tu asqueroso, pero alto novio – Dije rodando los ojos.

Ella rió – No hablas en serio –

– No, sí lo hago. Pensé en que no puedo irme a vivir contigo y con Kurt mientras estén con sus novios. No quiero incomodar, o yo estar incomoda –

– Santana… –

– Tranquila – Sonreí – Iré con Britt

– ¿Qué? – Me miró sorprendida.

– Ella me ha dicho que siempre podía ir a vivir con ella y Lord Tubbington – Sonreí guardando unos objetos en una caja – Pensé que sería lo mejor y realmente amo a Brittany como para hacerlo

– ¿Segura que no lo haces solo por Blaine y Finn…? –

– Segura –

Ella me sonrió y asintió. Seguí guardando cosas hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_«Lord Tubbington está emocionado de tenerte con nosotros.» Brittany._

Sonreí con cariño.

Vivir con Brittany… Podría funcionar para nosotras.

Continuara…

* * *

Capítulo new...

Dejen reviews.


	18. Un nuevo hogar y nuevos amigos

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

18

Jamás en mi vida me sentí tan feliz de haber terminado un ensayo de baile sino hasta que las clases con el nuevo maestro terminaron. Gracias a Dios. El tipo no era mal bailarín, pero no daba esa sensación de comodidad y apoyo que nos daba Brittany cuando nos enseñaba, además él se quejaba mucho cuando no podíamos hacer un paso que él consideraba sencillo. Yo recordaba que Brittany se tomaba su tiempo para esa persona que no podía hacer un paso. Solía enseñárselo de muchas formas diferentes y no solo con ejemplos. Ella tenía paciencia, él no.

Teníamos que grabar un comercial sobre la bebida, la cual tenía un sabor asqueroso, pero no importaba porque nosotros no la beberíamos jamás por gusto.

A espaldas de Rachel comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, a nadie le gustaba esto y cuando hablamos con ella nos dijo que teníamos que tener paciencia. La canción era degradante para nosotros, él había elegido un tema que solo nos pondría en ridículo y no era de Christina Aguilera como Brittany dijo, sino de Miley Cyrus. Iuh, no.

Según mis cuentas teníamos dos semanas antes del final de las selecciones y si pasábamos llegábamos a la final. Entonces todo estaría bien, creo, pero ya nadie podía aguantar a James Black y sus malas ideas con vestimenta degradante para las chicas y asquerosa para los chicos.

Entonces sucedió ese día. Yo estaba terminando de guardar mi botella de agua porque el ensayo termino y pensaba ir a ver a Brittany como siempre, pero James Black entró en el salón y nos miro porque tenía algo importante que decirnos.

– Will se tiene que ir – Dijo y eso llamó la atención de todos.

– ¿Por qué? – Finn preguntó.

– Hice una encuesta en la que muchos pensaron que él era demasiado chapado a la antigua para ser parte de un grupo de profesionales y no creo que sea buena idea para la imagen tanto de mis comerciales como de su competencia – Él dijo tranquilo.

– Es nuestro amigo, familia. Él nos enseño lo que sabemos – Kurt dijo – Siempre a nunca rendirnos

– Sí, pues la encuesta dice lo que dice – El hombre dijo dando la vuelta – Gracias Greg, estoy seguro de que estos chicos van a ganar

El profesor sonrió. Miré a Rachel al igual que todos y me acerque.

– Perdimos a Brittany y no vamos a perder a otro más. Haz algo –

Todos nos miraron y Rachel asintió. Dio un paso y sonrió nerviosa.

– Señor Black, entiendo que usted ha estado preocupado por nuestra popularidad. Ya que somos novatos necesitamos mucha ayuda y eso, pero perder a otro miembro de nuestro circulo no es lo que queremos –

– Olvidas, señorita Berry, que ustedes vendieron los derechos hasta el final de la competencia – Dijo él.

– Podemos terminar el contrato – Dani dijo y todos la miramos sorprendidos – Además, de qué sirve tener un contrato si usted está cambiado todo a nuestro alrededor. Las canciones, degradante. Echo a una bailarina profesional y ahora trata de echar a alguien que es apreciado por todos aquí. Yo no le conozco tanto, pero de lo poco que he conocido de él puedo decir que es una persona agradable

– Pero… – Vi a Rachel dudar.

– Despierta Berry, ¿qué es más importante para ti? – Pregunté.

Ella nos miro a todos y luego suspiro – Es cierto. No podemos recortar a alguien más y si tenemos que echar a alguien entonces prefiero que rompamos el contrato – Asintió.

– Lo van a perder todo – Dijo él.

– No importa. Además lo único valioso aquí son los pases y esos pases no se pueden ocupar hasta que la competencia termine, lo que tampoco nos sirve porque en cuanto termine tenemos que devolverlos porque es el fin del contrato – Mike dijo tomando su mochila al hombro – No estamos perdiendo nada

– Es verdad. Preferimos mantener a nuestra familia unida que un montón de dinero – Mercedes dijo con firmeza.

Sin esperar a saber que más sucedía tome mis cosas y me fui de allí. Quinn me alcanzó al poco y ambas nos dirigimos hacia el estudio de Brittany. Ella me contaba que lo mejor era tratar de convencerla para que nos vuelva a enseñar y yo iba a ser el objeto que haría que ella nos ayude.

Cuando llegamos me sorprendí de no encontrar a la recepcionista, y pensé que tal vez había ido al baño, pero la verdad es que ella se encontraba en el estudio de baile con Brittany. Al parecer la clase había terminado porque Brittany le enseñaba unos pasos solo a ella. En cuanto nos vieron, la chica se excuso para ir a hacer su trabajo y Brittany solo se rió.

– Hey, llegas algo tarde. Pensé que no iríamos a comer – Dijo.

– Han sido unos contratiempos – Dije.

– Hola Kitty –

– Es Quinn – Se rió mi amiga.

– Seguro – No parecía convencida ella – ¿Iremos a almorzar?

– Sí, seguro – Quinn me dio un golpe – Pero antes tenemos que hablar de algo

Ella me miró preocupada – ¿Vas a terminar conmigo? –

– ¿Qué? No – Dije – Es sobre ti como profesora de New Direction 2.0 de nuevo

Ella me miro confundida a mí y a Quinn, luego abrió la boca – No lo entiendo –

– Vamos a romper el contrato con James Black y creo, yo lo hago firmemente, que tú eres la única que tiene la paciencia para ayudarnos y además eres la chica que necesitamos – Dijo sonriendo – Escucha, hicimos mal. Estabas en lo cierto, no podemos aceptar a un patrocinador como si nada si no le conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que no intentara hacer cambios que no nos convengan como grupo y como amigos. Estuvo mal lo que sucedió hace semanas atrás cuando preferimos ganar antes que no sacarte y me disculpo por eso, pero…

– Oh, es como ese dicho: el gato vuelve con el rabo entre las patas –

– Es… el perro… – Dije riendo.

– Sí, pero a Lord Tubbington no le agradan los perros – Dijo tranquila. La seguimos por el estudio hasta donde ella se detuvo frente a su bolso – Chicas, me gustaría aceptar, pero últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y la verdad dudo siquiera que pueda ayudarles

– Entrenaremos de noche – Dijo Quinn – Como antes, e incluso más tarde de ser necesario

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza – Tal vez, ¿podría pensarlo? Creo que necesito pensar un poco, mover horarios y ver que resulta para saber si funciona o no

– Está bien – Quinn asintió sonriendo – Solo, por favor, piénsalo

– Tranquila, lo haré. ¿Vienes a comer con nosotras? –

– Uh, no, ya tengo planes – Sonrió – Saldré con unas amigas de la universidad

Brittany asintió.

Las tres salimos y tomamos caminos diferentes.

– ¿Vas a pensarlo, verdad? – Pregunté mirando a Brittany.

– Sí, estoy segura de que será buena idea – Sonrió – ¿Vamos a por tus cosas?

– Pensaba en mudarme esta noche. No quiero perder tiempo ahora. Más tarde mejor –

Ella asintió tranquilamente.

* * *

Vi en los ojos de Rachel que no traía buenas noticias y a juzgar por la forma en como movía las manos tocando sus propios dedos era obvio. Ella bajó la mirada para verse los movimientos que hacía o tal vez para evitarnos a nosotros y luego habló.

– He ido a romper el contrato – Dijo. Yo sonreí – Pero hay algo que deben saber

– Eso no suena bien – Kurt dijo.

– El contrato decía que los comerciales en los que salíamos nosotros deben seguir usándose y además perdíamos lo que nos dieron. Los pases, la ropa, todo. También, si queremos evitar que los comerciales salgan y no recibamos nada a cambio debemos pagar cierta cantidad para que sean borrados – Suspiró.

– Eso supone algún problema. No quiero mi rostro salga en un comercial para el cual no me pagan nada – Dijo Mercedes.

– A mí me da igual. Quizá me vuelva famosa, el cual es mi camino – Dije despreocupada.

– Sí, pero tal vez algunos de nosotros no queremos simplemente salir en un comercial y no recibir nada a cambio – Dijo Quinn.

– Pensé que podría ayudarnos para la competencia – Dijo Tina sonriendo – Yo sé que se ve mal, pero la verdad es que recibimos mucho a cambio. Pasamos a la tercera ronda, tenemos algo de dinero extra que nos sobro de los trajes y además podemos ganar publicidad a través de esos comerciales. No sé ustedes, pero se ve bien para mí

– Sí, para mí también – Sam asintió.

– ¿Alguien más que esté de acuerdo? – Rachel pregunto mirándonos a todos.

Puck y Artie estuvieron de acuerdo, Dani pensó que le daba igual, los demás parecían no tan conformes, pero decidieron jugársela por nuestra opinión y no hacer nada.

Cuando termino la pequeña reunión cada uno se fue por su lado. Yo volví a mi departamento para terminar de tomar unas cajas. Brittany y Kurt me estaban ayudando a sacar todo y embalarlo en un auto que estaba fuera. El color era rojo y no era ni tan pequeño ni tan grande. Tenía asiento para cuatro personas sin contar el asiento de atrás del medio donde no había cinturón.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste éste auto? – Preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

– No es mío – Dije metiendo una caja en el asiento de atrás – Es de Britt

– Pero yo nunca la he visto conducir – Dijo Kurt cargando una caja hacia donde yo estaba.

– Sí, me suspendieron la licencia por seis meses – Brittany salió de la nada y camino hacia el asiento del conductor – Aunque no sé por qué a mí me la suspendieron. Yo estaba conduciendo bien en mi carril cuando todos los autos comenzaban a ir en sentido contrario en el mismo carril que yo. Debieron suspendérsela a ellos

Me reí al ver la cara de asombro de Kurt.

– Creo que carece de sentido de dirección – Me reí ligeramente.

– No me subiría a un auto con ella al mando nunca – Dijo guardando la caja.

– Conduzco yo. Ella no tiene la licencia, tonto – Recordé.

Kurt se rió mientras. Terminamos de guardar todo y me subí al asiento el conductor, Brittany me sonrió tranquilamente.

– Vamos a extrañarte – Dijo Kurt apoyándose en la ventanilla del conductor – Siento que Rachel no pueda estar aquí para despedirse

– Solo me estoy mudando de casa no de la ciudad – Me reí.

– Sí, pero hemos vivido juntos por dos años. Es normal que sintamos algo de tristeza – Sonrió.

– Pueden ir cuando quieran a visitaros. Pero eso si no pueden fumar, Lord Tubbington está en rehabilitación – Dijo Brittany.

Kurt y yo nos reímos. Tras unas pocas palabras puse en marcha el auto hacia el edificio en donde vivía Brittany.

– Ya que yo tengo la licencia revocada y además el estudio te queda a una hora puedes usar el auto cuando gustes. Quédate con las llaves – Dijo sonriendo.

Me reí – Oh, ¿no te dije? Renunciamos al contrato. Ahora estamos esperando que cierta rubia acepte a trece chicos arrepentidos para que le enseñe a bailar y los haga llegar a la final –

Brittany me miro divertida y asintió.

– Puede que cierta rubia les ayude – Sonrió Brittany.

Llegamos al edificio y cargamos todas las cosas en el ascensor, subimos a su departamento y movimos todo. Primero solo acomodamos las cosas en la entrada porque a pesar de que no traje muchas cosas todas las metimos en varias cajas y maletas. Tras acomodar unas cajas, Brittany metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y me extendió la llave.

– Esto es tuyo – Sonrió – Bienvenida a nuestro hogar. No quiero escuchar más "la casa de Britt." También es tuya desde ahora

Me reí ligeramente – Gracias, Britt… –

Ella se rió y se dirigió hacia la cocina por algo para comer, tomo una manzana y luego salió apoyándose en el marco de la entrada – Solo siéntete como en casa –

Asentí. Ella jugó con la punta de su zapato contra el suelo y luego me miro.

– ¿Entonces qué? –

– ¿Qué? – Levanté una ceja.

– Hay que acomodar todo esto – Sonrió – Ya te hice espacio en el armario

– ¿Voy adormir contigo? – Reí con sorna.

– ¿No quieres? Bueno hay otras dos habitaciones – Jugó conmigo.

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

Camine hasta el living cuando noté que algo no estaba como siempre. Los sillones y la mesa de centro habían sido removidas amontonados hacia otro lado y en el suelo, en el centro habían huellas hechas con cartón puestas hacia varios lugares. Todas de a pares o intercaladas pie derecho, pie izquierdo. Fruncí el ceño confundida y camine con cuidado.

– Es un paso de baile – Volteé a ver a Brittany cuando me posicione sobre una de ellas.

– ¿Practicas los pasos de esta forma? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Cuando estoy aquí sí, cuando estoy en el estudio no es necesario – Comenzó a recoger las huellas – ¿Qué quieres comer?

– Estoy segura de que podemos ordenar pizza – Dije sonriendo.

Brittany asintió sonriendo – Pero cómprate una individual para ti –

* * *

No hacía falta decir que Rachel me volvía loca a menudo. Realmente loca. Nuevamente estábamos todos reunidos, parados en el estudio de Brittany en la sala de espera a la espera de que su clase terminara y Berry no dejaba de hablar de la competencia. Que teníamos dos semanas. Que había que conseguir canción. Que había que conseguir los trajes. Que éramos pocos. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Miraba una revista tratando de distraerme, aún faltaba un poco para que Brittany saliera. La chica en la recepción se levanto y subió las escaleras al poco tiempo y vi a otros chicos entrar, quizás algo tarde venían a la clase porque quedaban como quince minutos. Primero entró el chico que siempre Brittany confundía con Mercedes en la heladería, pero tenía una apariencia de mujer, luego entró un chico moreno que al ver a Puck le frunció el ceño, pero Puck parecía confundido, después una chica rubia que debía tener cerca de diecisiete años tal vez y su rostro se me hacía conocido, pero no pude decir de quién se trataba. Un chico que traía el cabello largo con rastas y otro chico de cabello largo, pero cortado como si fuera un hongo o algo.

Los quince minutos pasaron y la clase de Brittany comenzó a salir. Nosotros subimos. El que iba a la cabeza era Will mirándonos tranquilamente. Yo estaba despreocupada subiendo las escaleras como a menudo lo hacía y algunos parecían nerviosos.

Al llegar arriba vi a mi novia hablando con los chicos que habían llegado tarde. Ella nos sonrió al vernos y luego vio a los chicos. Dijo algo y se nos acerco.

– Que bueno que llegaron – Sonrió.

– Sí, Brittany, primero tenemos que hablar contigo. Realmente sentimos todo lo que sucedió – Dijo Will – Espero que realmente nos perdones

Ella sonrió – Todo bien. No se preocupen –

– No, Brittany, tiene razón – Rachel habló – Yo me comporté mal y lo que hice estuvo mal. Quiero pedirte disculpas y darte las gracias por aceptarnos nuevamente

Ella sonrió y luego nos indico seguirla hasta donde estaban esos chicos.

– Okey, ya que todos volvemos a ser un equipo (y ahora tengo que dejar de ir al Barrio Nocturno) – Su mirada se volvió triste, sonrió rápidamente – hay algo que deben saber

– Somos pocos – Will dijo – Los grupos que han pasado hasta ahora tienen al menos veinticinco integrantes. Nosotros somos menos

– Exacto – Brittany sonrió. Tomo de los hombros a la chica rubia y luego a la morena – Chicos les presento a unos integrantes fantásticos. Ellos están en mi clase de baile y pensé que podrían darle la oportunidad a ellos

Los mire sorprendida. ¿Por qué no me dijo sobre esto?

– ¿A todos ellos? – Rachel dijo.

– Sí, ellos quieren participar – Sonrió Brittany – Esta es Quinn, es mi prima

– Kitty – Dijo la chica rubia riendo. Nos miro – Soy Kitty

Quinn señaló a la chica y luego me miro – ¿Estudias en McKinley? –

La chica sonrió – Lo hago de hecho. Tú eres Quinn Fabray, eres mi idola y cuando supe que estabas aquí le llame a mi prima enseguida para pedirle que me dejara entrar –

– Que te parece, Fabray – Me reí.

Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió con amabilidad – Gracias, uh, Kitty ¿Wilde? –

Recordé entonces de donde la vi. Ella era la nueva porristas líder y era una autentica perra, aunque no sabía como podía estar emparentada con alguien tan dulce como Brittany.

– Esta chica – Señaló al que trabaja en la tienda de helados – Es Unique

Todos la miramos confundías, él solo hizo un gesto sonriendo.

Brittany camino hacia el chico de cabello corto, moreno que vestía con una chaqueta de cuero – Él es Jake Puckerman –

– No. No. Yo soy Puck –

– Sí – El tal Jake asintió – Lo sé

Puck frunció el ceño.

Ella camino hasta el otro chico.

– Él es Ryder – Brittany señaló al chico que sonrió. De cabello corto cortado como si fuera un balón.

Brittany camino hasta el rastafari – Ella es mi buena amiga Jimi –

– Joe – Dijo automáticamente el chico.

– Jim – Brittany dijo sorprendida.

– No, Joe – Se rió el chico – Soy un chico y me llamó Joe

Brittany parpadeó confundida y luego se movió lentamente con cautela hacia la recepcionista – Oookey… y ella es Marley –

Todos asentimos – Esperamos que puedan aceptarlos – Sonrió Britt.

– Supongo que está bien. Mientras más mejor– Sonrió Rachel. Miro a Kitty – Pero no pueden entrar menores

– Tengo dieciocho –

– Sí, todos ellos tienen dieciocho – Brittany asintió – Salvo por Jim. Tiene veinte

– Joe – Dijo con paciencia el chico.

– Bien – Ella lo ignoró soltando un aplauso – Volvemos a ser un grupo. Quedan dos semanas y enseñaré los bailes, pero con una condición

Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Esto no me lo esperaba. Ella nos miro seria y por un momento pensé que no se trataba de Brittany sino de alguien más, porque la seriedad en su rostro no era normal.

– Ustedes se encargarán de todo. Yo solo me dedicaré a enseñarles a bailar y nada más. Ustedes escogen la canción, si necesitan resistencia la buscaran por su cuenta. No volveremos a salir a correr y además buscaran los trajes y deben hacerlo para antes del final de la semana. Oh y una cosa más los ensayos serán desde las diez hasta la una. Tres horas nada más por día –

Todos asentimos. Ella sonrió entonces borrando la expresión anterior en su rostro.

– Estupendo. Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jake, Jim y Ryder: los quiero calentando ahora – Dijo la rubia sonriendo – Estiren brazos y piernas

Mire a Brittany sorprendida y luego a los demás que parecían incómodos de no saber que hacer. Por lo general cuando llegábamos a los ensayo Britt siempre nos decía que hacer, pero ahora lo íbamos a hacer por nuestra cuenta y nadie tenía idea de que hacer. Ella solo les diría a esos chicos lo que debían hacer.

Imagine que se debía a Rachel por haberle dicho que ella solo era una maestra y nosotros éramos los que tomábamos decisiones.

Nos reunimos a pensar en que hacer. Que canción cantar y que baile hacer, pero nadie sabía nada así que Will le preguntó a Brittany que era lo que creía que era lo mejor. Vi que los engranajes en su cabeza giraron pensando. Ella estaba estirando junto con los chicos nuevos.

– No lo sé – Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

– Bueno, ¿qué te parece Party Rock? – Rachel preguntó.

– Me da igual – Ella dijo despreocupada – Okey muchachos. Todos conocen _starship,_ ¿verdad? –

Ellos asintieron y Britt sonrió.

– He programado la canción par que suene de vez en cuando. Ya saben que significa cuando suene –

Ellos se rieron.

– ¿Quieres que salgamos como lo hacemos durante las clases o quieres que sea dentro?

– Dentro – Ella señaló las bancas y dos escaleras a cada lado – Subirán por aquí y bajaran por allí todo el tiempo

– Aún no entiendo por qué hacemos eso –

– Porque ustedes perdieron una apuesta – Dijo Brittany despreocupada mientras giraba su cabeza a Rachel – ¿Ya tienen la canción? Necesito saberla para crear los pasos y enseñársela

Rachel nos miro a todos confundida y luego a ella – Necesitamos pensarla un poco. ¿Qué te parece si hoy solo estiramos y bailamos cualquier cosa para estar en forma mañana? –

Brittany se encogió de hombros.

Al final de la noche Britt y yo volvimos a su-nuestro, nuestro departamento en silencio. Quise preguntarle a que venía tanta indiferencia hacia la competencia, pero me pareció que era mala idea por ahora. Al llegar allí me sorprendí al encontrar tres gatos sentados en el sofá. Uno de ellos era Lord Tubbington.

– ¿Qué te dije? – Brittany frunció el ceño – No quiero a gatos aquí

Me reí ligeramente. Los gatos salieron corriendo por la puerta principal y Lord Tubbignton maulló de tal forma en que parecía un gruñido.

– Uhg, tal vez debería quitarle la llave de nuestra casa – Dijo pensativa.

Nos reímos un poco.

Camine hasta la habitación y me senté un poco en la cama. Mi teléfono vibro y el mensaje era de Rachel que pedía hablar con Brittany.

– ¿Por qué a mí? –

– ¿Por qué a ti qué? – Brittany preguntó.

Mire hacia la entrada de la habitación y la vi allí parada.

Continuará…

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Dejen Reviews.


	19. Una visita muy inesperada nos interrumpe

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

19

Brittany seguía mirándome para saber una respuesta. Yo suspiré.

– Has estado indiferente hoy y queremos saber si tú estás cómoda con volver a tenernos cerca –

– ¿Por qué no estaría cómoda contigo? Compartimos la cama – Se rió caminando hacia el armario.

– No, Britt, tú sabes a que me refiero –

Ella suspiro sentándose en la cama – Solo porque no quiera dar una opinión no significa que sea indiferente – Se recostó – Ven aquí

Abrió los brazos y yo le sonreí un poco abrazándola.

– Esto no tiene nada que ver. Solo quiero mantenerme al margen y no causar problemas, ¿vale? –

Asentí suavemente.

Al día siguiente yo estaba trabajando tranquilamente mientras Brittany seguramente estaba en su estudio. Kurt y yo atendíamos las mesas cuando Puck y el chico Jake entraron al lugar y se sentaron una mesa lejana. Hablaron un poco hasta que una chica les atendió.

– Entonces ella realmente quiere mantenerse al margen por lo que Rachel le dijo – Kurt me miro confundido – Eso es extraño. La necesitamos de nuestro lado

– Y está de nuestro lado, solo quiere mantenerse al margen – Sonreí – No me parece algo malo

– Ni a mí, pero tienes que recordar que la primera vez que concursamos ella nos ayudo en todo y fue eso lo que nos agrado fue ver su interesen algo que no le concernía – Kurt sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros tomando unas órdenes y llevándolas a la mesa correspondiente.

– Brittany necesita que lleguemos todos los días a la hora – Dijo Tina entrando en la tienda con su celular en mano – Dice que si nos tardamos ella se irá. Esa chica se está volviendo algo… pesada

– ¿Y qué querías? La abandonamos a la primera – Dije con calma – Es normal que este algo molesta con ustedes por lo que sucedió

– ¿Y tú? –

– Yo soy su novia y a mí me ama – Dije sonriendo – Además fui la única que la apoyo cuando la sacaron del grupo

– Bueno, yo creo… – Intentó decir Kurt apareciendo a mi lado – que le debemos una disculpa real. No como la que Will y Rachel el dieron sino una realmente buena disculpa

– Tengo una idea. Ustedes pueden planear una disculpa que sea buena y yo hablare con mi novia para saber como van las cosas – Sonreí.

– Mejor podrías ayudarnos – Tina dijo.

– No, mejor no – Dije despreocupada – Ustedes le deben las disculpas, no yo

– Escúchame Satanás, necesitamos que Brittany entienda que lo sentimos – Dijo Kurt tomándome del hombro – y se sienta cómoda con nosotros

– ¿Flores podrían ayudar? – Tina sugirió.

– No lo sé – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada – Sé que le gustarían de parte mías

– Eso es obvio – Se rió Tina.

Les sonreí a los chicos despreocupados.

El plan de Tina y Kurt se volvió algo realmente extraño. Brittany y yo estábamos cenando en un restaurante a las ocho. Era una cita. Ella vestía con un perfecto vestido color azul oscuro de tercio pelo con un escote en v. Una parte del vestido, al final desde debajo de las rodillas, era más larga que el otro costado y era bastante suelto., su cabello estaba peinando en una trenza cascada. Y usaba zapatos con tacón no muy alto.

– Esto sabe delicioso – Sonrió señalando un pastel de acelgas con su tenedor. Sus labios estaban ligeramente pintados de rosado y sus ojos también pintados de forma en que el celeste de sus ojos resaltaba junto al vestido.

– Imagino – Dije sonriendo. Había pedido yo un filete con algo de arroz. A diferencia del vestido de Brittany el mío no era tan elegante, pero era perfecto.

Yo usaba un vestido ajustado sin mangas y muy sencillo de color negro. No podía decir a ciencia cierta que me veía bien porque a ciencia cierta podía decir que me veía sexy y lo sabía porque Brittany no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Pero yo estaba contando acerca de la fantástica cita que estábamos teniendo mi novia y yo sino del plan de Tina. Como dije, estábamos cenando cuando todas las luces del restaurante se apagaron y se encendió un solo foco mostrando a mis amigos vestidos de traje los hombres y de vestido las chicas.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Ellos comenzaron a cantar una canción de disculpas para Britt que me miro algo molesta pensando que había sido mi idea, pero rápidamente le sacudí la cabeza igual de aturdida para hacerle saber que no tenía nada que ver con ello.

A mitad de la canción ella parecía molesta, se puso en pie y salió. Yo la seguí, pero me detuvo uno de los trabajadores diciendo que no podía irme sin pagar así que le dije que los que cantaron pagarían la cena.

Seguí a mi novia a través de las calles oscuras hasta llegar a la esquina cuando vi que estaba por tomar un taxi. La tomé del brazo y cerré la puerta del taxi diciéndole al hombre dos cosas:

Él me miro enojado y luego se fue.

– ¿Qué haces? –

– ¿Qué piensas? Me voy –

– Britt… –

– Santana, todo lo que quería era una noche solo contigo. No pensar en baile, ni en competencia. En nada más que tú – Dijo suspirando – Y el gesto fue lindo. Pero arruinaron la cita

– Lo sé – Dije asintiendo – Y estoy molesta también, pero no por eso vamos a salir corriendo y tomar el primer taxi donde el conductor es un maldito baboso que tenía cara de pervertido. Mucho menos si tenemos auto

– Tengo la licencia revocada – Me susurro como si se tratara de un secreto.

– Lo sé – Sonreí – Mira, ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro lado y nos olvidamos de ellos? Tenemos dos horas antes de ir a bailar al estudio y solo quiero que mi cita romántica con la persona que amo dure y no se arruine

Ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y yo se la devolví tomando su mano. Le indique movernos en cierta dirección. Caminamos tomadas de las manos y fue como estar en una película con las luces sobre tu cabeza, tú y tu pareja caminando solos.

Fuimos al Central Park donde podíamos disfrutar tranquilamente de una suave brisa y de la luz de la luna.

Brittany se había apoyado en el puente para mirar hacia el lago con una sonrisa. Yo me paré a su lado sonriéndole con cariño. En algún momento ella me miro por el rabillo del ojo apenas moviendo la cabeza y se rió volviendo a mirar el lago.

– Es hermoso –

– Tú eres hermosa –

– ¿Sí? –

– Sí. Demasiado hermosa –

– Me encantas Santana –

Le sonreí con cariño y la besé en la mejilla. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y la besé en los labios. Ella me correspondió el beso. Era romántico. Era nuestro beso apasionado. Éramos solo ella y yo.

Volvimos a casa cerca de media hora antes de las diez, entre risas besos. Juro por el maldito infierno que llegamos a pensar en que podíamos plantar a los demás y quedarnos en casa besándonos, pero por desgracia Brittany tenía tanta pasión por el baile como por mí.

Tras un cambio de ropa entre besos (lo cual lo volvía cada vez más complicado) nos fuimos al estudio.

En la entrada la guardia nocturna nos sonrió, al menos a ella, y nos dijo que los demás ya estaban arriba. Le indique subir sin soltar su mano.

Al llegar arriba vimos a todos estirándose un poco. Brittany me sonrió dirigiéndose hacia todos para disculparse por haberse ido y les dejo en claro que ella no necesitaba una disculpa por lo sucedido.

– ¿Y la canción? – Preguntó Brittany quitándose una sudadera.

– Estuvimos hablando y realmente queremos disculparnos contigo – Rachel dijo.

– Rach… –

– No, escúchanos, ¿sí? – Rachel respiro hondo – Sentimos haber arruinado su cita. Sentimos haberte sacado sin pensar. Yo siento lo que hice. Lamento haberle contado a todos sobre tu paso en Soul Spirit, ese era un tema que no me incumbía y jamás debí haber hablado. Lamento haber preferido ganar a ti y sobre todo, realmente, realmente, lamento haber aceptado el contrato. Tú tenías razón, yo no. Y si me conocieras sabrías que disculparme no es algo que suelo hacer

Todos asentimos en coincidencia y Rachel nos miro feo, luego se suavizo y volvió a Brittany.

– Lo siento Brittany. Actué mal y por culpa de eso no solo pude perder una competencia, sino una nueva amiga y sé que cada vez que ibas a casa de nosotros no era sino para ver a Santana. Me tratabas bien porque es tu naturaleza ser amable con los demás aún cuando no se lo merecen. Gracias por todo, por ser una buena amiga cuando no me lo merecía y por… tú sabes, volver a ayudarnos. Obre mal y ahora quiero redimirme – Chasqueó los dedos y Finn se rasco la nuca.

– Hablamos con Will y él habló con la entrenadora de Soul Spirit quien nos contó un poco sobre el día en que fallaste. Nos dijo lo que sucedió y como de mal lo pasaste después. Buscamos unos vídeos en internet y hemos quemado un disco –

Artie se acerco a Britt y le entregó un cd en una caja.

– Hemos tomado todas tus actuaciones y las hemos editado para ti. También hemos grabado algo extra para que lo veas – Artie sonrió – Esperamos que te guste y que nos perdones

Brittany sonrió un poco – No tenían que hacer nada, pero gracias –

Sonreí ligeramente y luego miré a Brittany– Bien muchachos, a bailar. No tenemos mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que party rock no se bailara sola –

Todos me miraron sorprendidos cuando mencione la canción. Brittany asintió y nos miro a todos.

– Party Rock es la canción que elegimos antes y es la que haremos – Sonrió.

– ¿Qué hay de los trajes? – Artie pregunto.

– Eso lo veremos después – Dijo Brittany sonriendo.

Volvimos a bailar la canción que queríamos desde un inicio y como ya conocíamos los pasos fue sencillo. Brittany le enseño los pasos a sus estudiantes y ellos aprendieron rápidamente. Con más personas nuestras posibilidades eran mayores.

Descubrimos también que Jake era hermano de Puck, quién estaba enojado con su padre por no haberle dicho, pero también de cierta manera trata de apoyar al muchacho (aunque no lo hacía bien). Jake era un gran bailarín, lo que me hacía dudar de que fueran hermanos.

Finn había mejorado un poco con Greg, pero aún así no estaba a la altura de los presentes. Brittany le tuvo paciencia enseñándole los pasos.

– Bien, he decido quienes van a cantar – Will dijo tranquilamente – Quise la opinión de Brittany, ya que ella fue la que decidió anteriormente, pero… en fin. Ya que las chicas obtuvieron todos los solos en la primera canción y en la segunda canción todos tuvieron una mezcla de solos, pensé que los chicos pueden tener el solo

– ¿Qué hay de nosotras? – Pregunté.

– Los coros. Nos tocan los coros – Rachel se cruzó de brazos.

Me reí al ver sus celos.

– Pensábamos que Finn podría tener el solo principal, pero esto requiere de bailar también y no parece buena idea – Nos reímos incluido él – Así que le hemos dado el solo a Sam y a Artie. Van a turnarse. Finn vas a tener una parte en la canción también

Brittany reviso la lista de canciones y puso la canción que cantaríamos. Comenzamos a bailar y Will nos guió en las partes que cantaría cada uno.

Sam y Artie tenían los estelares y Mike las partes graves. Todos los demás hacíamos los coros y debo decir que esta práctica salió genial.

Hablamos un poco más con los chicos nuevos y aparentemente eran agradables. La prima de Brittany no era tan bruja como pensé que era, de hecho ella podía ser agradable, pero no se llevaba muy bien con Marley. De hecho tuvimos que separarlas en medio de una pelea que tuvieron.

* * *

– ¿Qué va a pasar con los trajes? – Preguntó Kitty desde el asiento trasero del auto. Brittany no había querido que ella o Marley se fueran solas así que me pidió que las llevara a sus casas. Kitty se estaba quedando en una casa que sus padres tenían en Nueva York, por lo que no había que llevarla a un hotel y Marley había insistido en que no debíamos llevarla ya que ella podía ir sola, pero Britt insistió más en llevarla.

– No lo sé – Dijo mi novia despreocupada – Ahora van a ser mucho más caro.

– Cuarenta y dos mil dólares para trece lo que significa que para veinte son seis mil dólares – Suspiró – Cada traje vale seiscientos

– Eso es demasiado dinero – La chica morena parecía asustada de pronto – No puedo pagar tanto

– Lo sé – Britt dijo automáticamente. Creo que ella sabía algo que yo no referente a esta chica – Conseguir seis mil dólares. Uh, ya sé. Podemos hacer un espectáculo y reunir dinero

– ¿Está bien eso? – Pregunte.

– Sí. Las reglas dicen que podemos conseguir el dinero de cualquier forma que necesitemos y recibir dinero por nuestras actuaciones está dentro de "cualquier forma" – Asintió.

Asentí sorprendida. Llegamos a una dirección. La casa en la que me estacione era blanca con una cerca. Tenía un solo piso. Marley se bajo del auto y agradeció haberla traído, luego lleve a Kitty.

Al día siguiente tal y como dijo Britt hicimos algunos espectáculos con la intención de reunir dinero. Juntos como grupo ganamos dos mil, luego nos divisamos en varios grupo por todo el Central Park para cubrir terreno y ganar más. Logramos recaudar 7.525 dolares de tal forma así que estábamos más que emocionados. Tina y Rachel compraron los trajes y luego nos reunimos con ellas en el estudio.

– No lo sé, me siento extraña – Dije mirando mi traje. Era un sueter ajustado color negro que tenía las líneas para las luces fosforescentes que se verían cuando estuviera todo a oscuras. El pantalón era un buzo.

– Yo también – Quinn dijo vestida de la misma forma.

Fuimos hasta el estudio al salir del baño. Las chicas vestíamos con unos pantalones deportivos ajustados y un sueter con gorro negro. Los chicos con una sudadera y un pantalón de buzo suelto. Todos con zapatos negros. Brittany apago als luces y de inmediato en la oscuridad los trajes se iluminaron.

Los colores quedaron así:

El mío era celeste y naranjo  
Rachel tenía verde y azul  
Quinn tenía rosado y naranjo  
Sam tenía rosado y verde  
Puck tenía rojo y amarillo  
Brittany tenía amarillo y verde  
Kitty tenía celeste y rosado  
Tina tenía verde y morado  
Mike tenía azul y verde  
Artie tenía naranjo y morado  
Mercedes tenía rosado y morado  
Finn tenía verde y celeste  
Unique tenía celeste y morado  
Ryder tenía morado y amarillo  
Dani tenía rosado y verde  
Joe tenía azul y celeste  
Kurt tenía azul y morado  
Blaine tenía rojo y morado

Bastante divertido fue jugar con los trajes en la oscuridad. Brittany nos llamó la atención y frente al espejo señaló. Nos veíamos reflejados por medio de los diseños del traje. Ella se puso la capucha y todos le siguieron el empleo. Ahora nuestro rostro se veía iluminado, entonces ella reviso en su mochila y saco unas gafas de sol oscuras provocando que se viera más misterioso. Nos dijo que lo mejor era usarlas y le daría más trama al baile.

Asentimos, pero como no todos traíamos algunos os vimos obligados a bailar sin ellas. En algún momento de la canción casi tropiezo por el destello de tantos colores en la oscuridad así que ella me entregó las suyas. Los colores fueron opacados y podía ver mejor. Ella vio que algunos de nosotros teníamos dificultades para bailar debido a la falta de los lentes. Nos dijo que en la siguiente clase nos aseguráramos de traer todos una.

Me quite la capucha mientras daba unos saltos de lado a lado y luego deslizaba mis pies hacia el frente poniéndome yo de perfil al espejo. Hice unos pasos deslizando mis pies hacia atrás y moviendo la cabeza y los brazos un poco al ritmo de la canción.

– ¿Es necesario la capucha? – Escuche preguntar a Tina mientras nosotros bailábamos. Éramos Mike, Finn y yo. Yo al medio y los chicos a mis lados.

– No, solo no quería que el cabello me saltara en la cara cuando diera saltos –

Nosotros tres nos detuvimos y al igual que todos la miramos aturdidos.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿La capucha no es para bailar? – preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

– No. Ya dije, era para que el cabello quedara en mi espalda y no me golpeara al saltar – Ella parecía tan inocente.

Sacudí la cabeza quitándomela al igual que todos que rieron al pensar que usar la capucha era parte del baile.

Estuvimos bailando por mucho tiempo y a pesar de que tres horas era realmente poco tiempo para ensayar, estas se hicieron realmente largas. Al final de la práctica nos despedimos de todo e hicimos lo mismo que al noche anterior: llevar a Kitty y Marley a sus casas, luego volvimos a la nuestra.

– Estoy verdaderamente cansada – Dijo Brittany rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

– Sí, yo también – Dije riendo. Brittany me besó en el cuello y yo le sonreí, luego me reí.

Toda la semana estuvimos practicando y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta quedaba una semana para el concurso. Todos estábamos listos, con una semana de adelanto.

Brittany y yo estábamos en nuestro departamento. Ella tenía la laptop en su regazo y se encontraba sentada en el sofá. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo porque el gato estaba a su lado, al parecer quería cariño de su dueña. En algún momento cuando se movió a caminar por la casa aproveche para sentarme a su lado, ella se rió y me dejo ver lo que estaba mirando tan interesada en la pantalla.

El vídeo que Artie y los demás le habían hecho había permanecido en la mesa del comedor sin ser tocado y al fin ella se había animado a verlo. La verdad es que era fantástico. Los chicos recopilaron todos los bailes de Brittany y lo editaron, se veía fantástico y al final del vídeo salían todos los chicos juntos, Rachel hablaba algo por lo que Britt me entregó un audífono.

– …_equipo. Yo lo siento por lo que hice, pero tú eres parte importante como todos y gracias a ti logramos muchas cosas que antes habrían parecido imposibles. Quiero agradecerte todo _– Me quite el audífono sin ganas de querer escuchar más y baje la pantalla de la laptop provocando que me mirara confundida.

– Rachel realmente está arrepentida – Dije.

– Lo sé – Sonrió un poco – Pero yo estoy bien. Es en serio y sé que tampoco lo crees

– Es que se me hace extraño que no quieras colaborar – Dije preocupada – No eres así

Ella asintió – Es que, bueno, lo pensé y tal vez solo deba pensar en bailar. Ustedes deben decidir lo demás –

Suspiré – Britt… –

– Hablo en serio, Santana – Sonrió un poco – Estoy bien

Hice una mueca preocupada – ¿Segura? –

– Te prometo que sí y también te prometo que trataré de apoyar más en una opinión, ¿vale? –

Asentí complacida.

– Te amo – Dije besándola en los labios.

– Uh, yo… también… – Parecía tener problemas para hablar mientras nos besamos. Dejo la computadora en la mesa de centro y luego se movió hacia atrás en el sofá conmigo encima.

Nos seguimos besando de forma apasionada por un momento. Solté varios gemidos contra sus labios al igual que ella. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Le sonreí divertida, ella me sonrió de forma coqueta.

La tome de la mano y la arrastré a nuestra habitación y apenas entramos, ella sacó al gato que había estado acostado en la cama. Cerró la puerta y luego de la cintura me tomó para ambas caer a la cama besándonos.

En el tiempo que Brittany y yo llevábamos saliendo jamás habíamos pasado más allá de besos y caricias, nada de sexo como otras parejas que no esperaban tener al menos una semana de noviazgo. Es cierto que apenas al mes de estar saliendo me mude con ella, pero realmente la amaba. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que Britt era el amor de mi vida porque desde que la vi por primera vez tuve sentimientos por ella. Ella era la chica con la que quería pasar todo lo que me quedaba de vida y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo.

Nos amábamos.

El sexo era un acto salvaje y sin amor que las parejas lo hacían solo para satisfacerse la una a la otra, pero hacer el amor era diferente. Allí, todo lo que sentía por una persona por su pareja se lo demostraba en un acto de cariño íntimo. Nosotras nos amábamos y este acto no era menor.

Demostrarle cuanto la amaba era algo que quería y no puedo decir que no me volvía loca cuando sus labios besaban mi piel o cuando sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo suavemente, porque lo hacía. Me encantaba la forma delicada que tenía ella para acariciarnos. Era como si yo fuera de cristal por la delicadeza que teníamos y yo la trataba de la misma forma.

– Te amo – Murmuró con la respiración jadeante.

– Yo también te amo – Dije sonriendo – Love you

* * *

Sonreí un poco tocando el lunar en la comisura del labio de Britt con mi dedo pulgar. Ella se rió ligeramente. Estaba acostada en la cama apoyada en mi codo mientras la miraba. Ella estaba boca arriba y el edredón cubría su pecho.

Aún me costaba creer que después de tanto tiempo al fin lo habíamos hecho, ¿y saben qué? Había sido increíble y mágico. Era todo lo que había querido sin saberlo. Nunca podría quitarme la sensación de sus manos por mi cuerpo o sus labios en mi piel, la forma en como acariciaba mi cuerpo y lo sensible que era para ciertas cosas. Me gusto descubrir su cuerpo, la imagen preciosa de una joya estaba marcada en mi cabeza. Le había contado lunares ocultos, pecas invisibles, marcas de nacimiento. Su cuerpo era mío, ella era mía. Fue la primera vez en que supe lo que era hacer el amor con quien amabas de verdad.

Me incliné a ella besando su cuello ligeramente y la escuche reír un poco, pero también un gemido placentero se escapo de sus labios. Eso era otra cosa, sus gemidos. Creo que yo sería capaz de grabarlos y ponerlos como tono de llamada o mensaje personal para ella. Había sido música para mis oídos durante toda la noche.

– Te amo tanto – Murmuré sosteniendo mi frente sobre la suya por un momento. La quite de encima y me volví a acostar de lado apoyándome en mi codo para tener una vista perfecta del amor de mi vida.

– Yo también te amo – Se mordió el labio inferior y se me acerco. Nos besamos un poco hasta que escuchamos el timbre del departamento. Gemí de mala gana.

– Ignorémoslo – Murmuré volviendo a besarla.

– Podría ser importante – Dijo ella riendo. Movió las frazadas en la cama sentándose para recoger su ropa. Observe su espalda desnuda y aprovechando eso le di unos besos y mordí su hombro suavemente.

Ella se rió – Santana, tengo que ir a ver quién es –

Mire el reloj de la mesa que marcaba casi media noche. Rodeé la cintura de Britt y hablé en su oído – Probablemente el vecino. Dejemoslo pasar –

– No – Volví a besar su cuello y luego su hombro acariciando con mi mano su espalda – Te prometo que iré y volveré enseguida. Seguiremos en donde lo dejamos

Recargó su frente en la mía mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad. Sonreí y asentí a regaña dientes, luego solo me deje caer en la cama mirándola vestirse. Tomo una polera del suelo y unos shorts, luego se fue a ver quien era.

Me gustaba tanto esa chica. La amaba como loca y como jamás pensé en amar a nadie. Ella era todo lo que yo siempre busque sin darme cuenta y es que ahora que lo pienso Brittany realmente hacía que me diera cuenta de que había cosas que quería y no encontraba, que buscaba y no lo sabía, hasta que ella apareció en mi vida. Cuando estaba con Brittany por primera vez entendía lo que se sentía estar enamorada, entendía lo que la gente decía sobre estar enamorado. Entendía que ella me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía a ella desde mucho antes de habernos conocido porque cuando la vi por primera vez... yo supe que quería a esa chica. No fue coincidencia haberla encontrado y tampoco lo fue que su ex la engañara, todo eso debía suceder aún si una sufría porque solo íbamos a saber que habíamos estado con las personas equivocadas hasta que nos encontramos. Eramos como almas gemelas y sé que esto es demasiado cursi para Santana Lopez, pero la verdad era... Brittany es mi verdadero amor.

Solté algunos suspiros esperando a que ella volviera, pero estaba tardando demasiado así que decidí vestirme con cualquier ropa, rápido, e ir a ver que sucedía. Imaginaba sería divertido volver a desnudarla cuando volviéramos a al habitación y que ella me lo hiciera a mí.

– ¿Quién era, cariño? –

Me detuve sorprendida. Brittany miraba la puerta de entrada y cuando se volteó para verme, aún sujetando la perilla de la puerta, pude notar que estaba en shock. Parecía ver un fantasma así que enseguida me puse en alerta, pero cuando me fije no entendí a que se debía tanto temor.

En la entrada se encontraba una mujer de aspecto serio. Ella debía tener cuarenta años. El cabello era rubio y recogido en un moño redondo, usaba lentes y vestía formalmente con un terno ajustado color azul y una falda. Se podía ver su camisa blanca abierta en algunos botones y un collar con la letra L colgando.

Fruncí el ceño. No fue su ropa o su seriedad lo que me hicieron notar algo extraño sino el color celeste de sus ojos iguales a los de Brittany y su parecido a ella. Solo pude deducir una cosa…

…era su madre.

Continuara…

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. He estado escribiendo en mi computador, donde tengo los archivos de este capítulo y ya casi he pensado en el final, pero aún no sé cuantos capítulos tener, solo les puedo decir que desde donde vamos, aún falta mucho. Bueno, eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy con algo de intriga, pero les digo... aún no saben lo que está por venir.

Dejen Reviews.


	20. Bailar es más importante

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

20

Brittany no solía hablar mucho de sus padres desde que la conocí, solo soltaba un par de detalles insignificantes como el hecho de que le pagaron un departamento o que vivían en Holanda junto con su hermana de dieciséis años. No sabía sus nombres o su apariencia.

Eran desconocidos para mí y tal vez nunca hubiera adivinado que la mujer en la puerta era su madre si no fuera por su parecido a Brittany, solo que más seria e incluso en ese aspecto se parecían porque aún recordaba a Brittany seria y era iguales.

La mujer había entrado en la casa hablando en holandés, Brittany estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar así que me presente.

– Hola, soy Santana Lopez, la novia de Brittany –

Pensé que ella sonreiría y se presentaría con gusto, pero en su lugar su tono de voz fue monótono.

– Lorraine Pierce –

Y luego todo se volvió incomodo esa noche.

Al día siguiente Brittany y yo estábamos en el estudio de baile con todos los demás. Ella estaba bailando mientras nosotros tomábamos un descanso. Recordaba que nuestra sesión de besos se había vuelto realmente incomoda y había terminado en cuanto la madre de Brittany se instalo en la casa.

Procure observar cada detalle de ella para saber que estaba pensando, pero parecía tan complicado hacerlo. Tal vez recordaba algo o tal vez pensaba en el hecho de que su madre estaba aquí. No lo sé, yo imaginaba que la madre de Brittany sería alguien completamente diferente, una mujer más tierna y dulce como ella misma.

"_Uh, su…_" Brittany frotaba su rodilla izquierda con su mano derecha. Luego sonrió y volvió a bailar, pero su sonrisa parecía más bien un fantasma tratando de decidir si era buena idea continuar.

Mike se le acerco mostrándole un paso de baile de breakdance. Yo no estaba segura de si ese chico tenía huesos en el cuerpo o siquiera una columna vertebral. Usaba sus manos mientras su cuerpo giraba sobre ellas con las piernas en lo alto.

Brittany le miraba sorprendida y asentía de vez en cuando. Entonces Mike uso sus brazos para impulsar un salto y así dar una vuelta y caer de pie. Luego le indico a Brittany hacer algo y ella se rió primero a carcajadas.

– Oh, ¿es en serio? – La escuche preguntar.

Se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia un extremo de la habitación. Respiro hondo y corrió tres pasos. Cuando dio el tercero impulso una de sus piernas hacia atrás y lo siguiente que sucedió que se dio una vuelta y luego cayo de pie en frente. Sus manos jamás tocaron el suelo para sostenerse, sino que con el solo impulso de su pierna su cuerpo giro en el aire.

La mire sorprendida al igual que algunos. Mike se rió y asintió chocando los cinco con ella.

– ¿Entonces le gusto? –

Levanté una ceja confundida. Rachel se sentó a mi lado en el suelo.

– El vídeo –

– Oh, sí – Asentí. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea porque justamente después del vídeo ella y yo tuvimos un momento realmente intimo.

Después del pequeño descanso volvimos a bailar. Yo tenía un pequeño solo de baile de apenas unos segundos, pero en unos segundos se podía hacer mucho con los pies.

Llegamos al momento en la canción en donde se formaba el semicírculo. Mike salió a bailar iniciando con el movimiento que le había enseñado a Brittany. Su cuerpo se sostenía con una mano y con la otra cambiándolas rápidamente mientras giraba su cuerpo y sus pies. Cuando cayó al suelo sus pies se deslizaron hacia atrás dando la entrada a Quinn quién hizo un movimiento sencillo moviendo las caderas, cuando ella salió Blaine y Mike entraron bailando breakdance con pasos diferentes. Al salir, Brittany señaló a Tina, Rachel y Mercedes que la miraron confundidas, pero mi novia solo les dijo que improvisaran algo. Las tres salieron e hicieron un movimiento coordinado.

Después de Tina, Rachel y Mercedes me tocó a mí. Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, así que solo deslice mis pies en el suelo moviéndolos rápido, luego hice algo sencillo como golpear mis talones contra sí mismos y luego salí deslizándome hacia atrás. Britt le dijo a Kitty y a Unique que seguían ellos. Por lo visto su plan era sacar a todos los del grupo a bailar. Después de Kitty y Unique, fue Marley, Dani y Ryder y después de ellos ella misma y Jake. Brittany primero hizo el saltó que le había enseñado a Mike y después de hacerlo salió del círculo dejando que Jake dijera unos giros y bailara para luego salir del circulo. Ella empujó a Puck y a Finn, lo cual de éste último no fue muy agradable de ver y finalmente dejo a Sam y Artie que mientras bailaban seguían cantando.

La canción sonaba realmente fuerte y yo podía apostar a todo que desde fuera la gente podía detenerse a mirar. Dentro bailábamos en la oscuridad gracias a los trajes y esta vez todos estábamos usando gafas oscuras para opacar los destellos de las luces.

Las chicas nos hicimos una coleta de caballo.

Terminando el baile tomamos un pequeño descanso para luego volver a comenzar más tarde. Llevábamos dos horas.

– Estoy exhausta – Deje caer mi cabeza en el regazo de Brittany que me sonrió divertida – ¿Podemos ir a casa?

– Queda una hora. ¿Cómo puedes estar ya cansada cuando antes has hecho más ejercicios? –

– No lo sé, pero de seis a tres horas es un gran cambio – Murmuré.

– Deberían sobrarte energías – Ella dijo. Sonreí con descaro.

– Claro que me sobran energías, y creo que sabes donde las quiero quemar –

Ella se sonrojo un poco y se rió ligeramente – Santana, no digas esas cosas aquí –

– ¿Por qué? En este tiempo hablar de sexo es como hablar del almuerzo del día – Dije riendo. Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

Termino el descanso antes de que hubiera querido y me senté en el suelo porque mis piernas no querían seguir moviéndose por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo mi descanso extra no llego lejos porque Puck me tomo de los pies y me arrastró por todo estudio. Yo no tuve fuerzas para propinarle una patada.

Comenzamos a bailar nuevamente hasta que tres horas pasaron.

Llegamos a casa muertas, literalmente porque yo prácticamente arrastraba los pies mientras Brittany se reía tranquila.

– Vamos, San – Se rió – Ya llegamos…

– Sí y derechito a la cama. Joder y pensar que mañana tengo que trabajar – Gemí.

– No sé por qué te quejas tanto. Dudo que antes lo hicieras – Se rió Brittany dejando su mochila a un lado.

Estuve por responder a su comentario cuando vi la luz del corredor encenderse. Una mujer salió y nos miro seria. En seguida me tensé, Brittany volteó con una expresión tranquila.

– Mamá. Lo siento, ¿te hemos despertado? –

– No. Yo ya lo estaba – Murmuró suavemente.

Nosotras asentimos lentamente y apenas le dije buenas noches entre en la habitación de Brittany. La mujer aquella me ponía los pelos de puntas y era porque su mirada seria no se comparaba en nada a la de mi Brittany, es decir, ella no daba lugar alguno a sus expresiones, al menos yo conozco lo suficiente a mi rubia para saber que pensaba.

– Ella me pone los pelos de puntas – Murmuré sentándome en la cama – ¿Ustedes dos no se llevan bien?

– No. Sí. Es complicado – Murmuró – Suele venir una vez al mes para comprobar que estoy bien

– Pensé que hablabas seguido con tus padres – Dije caminando hacia el armario.

– Lo hago, es decir, tan seguido como puedo. Les llamo de vez en cuando para saber cómo están, pero ella prefiere venir y asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que es cierto lo que digo –

Saqué mi ropa y luego la de Britt del armario. La miré intrigada y luego suspire.

– Siento tensión en ti cuando ella está cerca. No me gusta – Suspiré – Es normal en mí porque si estamos saliendo ella sería mi suegra, ¿no? Por lo general a los suegros no les agradan las parejas de sus hijas. Aún no sé cómo funciona en el mundo del lebianismo eso, pero ya que mis padres parecen amarte sin conocerte creo que no es igual que en una pareja hetero o mi padre ya habría amenazado al muchacho con quien hubiera salido

Brittany se rió tomando su camiseta para dormir – Mi padre está contento de que estoy saliendo contigo aún sin conocerte más que por fotos y mi madre también. Ella solo actúa seria por otro tema –

– ¿Me lo vas a contar? –

Sonrió besándome en fugazmente – Tal vez luego –

Me cambie de ropa enseguida. Antes, cambiarme de ropa frente a ella parecía algo extraño ya que siempre iba al baño, pero después de lo de anoche ninguna tenía problema con hacerlo frente a la otra. Wow, como transforma el sexo a una pareja. Desde aquello me sentía más unida a Brittany y sabía que ella se sentía más unida a mí. Hoy me la había pasado coqueteando con ella durante las clases, cosas que no solía hacer mucho o al menos no en público durante las clases a menos que sea discreto.

– Sí – Ella dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero parecía que hablaba para sí misma. Estaba abrazada a mí cuando estábamos acostadas – Algún día…

Al día siguiente estaba sentada en la banca de granito junto a mi novia. Estábamos desayunando waffles con jarabe. No hablábamos mucho y si lo hacíamos era en silencio. Yo no sabía nada sobre la madre de Britt aún, tal vez estaba durmiendo o tal vez no y ella no se había molestado en ir a ver a su dormitorio.

– Nos queda una semana – Comenté suavemente – ¿Qué piensas?

– Creo que ya estamos listos desde hace una semana – Se rió.

– ¿No hay que pulir detalles? –

Ella pensó – No lo creo. Yo cortaría las clases, pero si quieren seguir practicándola no tengo problemas… –

Sonreí – Tú eres una mujer que realmente le gusta apostar por poco –

– No, confió en el talento que es diferente – Me sonrió.

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí y volteé rápidamente. La madre de Brittany estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, nos miro tranquilamente y entró.

– ¿Quieres desayunar? – Preguntó ella amablemente.

– Tomaré una simple taza de café – Respondió la mujer con dureza.

Hubo un silencio. Seguí comiendo un poco.

– ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? – La mujer preguntó. Se nos acerco recargándose contra el refrigerador.

– Tengo clases de danza hasta las dos de la tarde – Ella dijo bebiendo de un vaso de jugo que había en la mesa. Vi la expresión fría en el rostro de la madre de Brittany y juro que me pareció que arrugo la nariz con desprecio. Ella me miró.

– Ah, ¿yo? – Asintió una vez – Uh, trabajo en un local de comida. Se llamo Spothlight

– ¿A qué hora es tu almuerzo? –

– A las dos –

– Bien. Lo que tengas que hacer cancélalo. Creo que es buen momento para almorzar con la novia de mi hija –

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras Brittany fruncía el ceño – Espera, ¿y con quién almorzaré yo? –

La mujer bebió de su taza sin responder, solo alzó las cejas un poco y Brittany suspiro de mala gana.

– No es justo – Hizo un puchero adorable.

Un almuerzo con la madre de mi novia… no sé si suena bueno o malo.

* * *

Durante el trabajo estaba realmente nerviosa. Las primeras dos horas estuve tranquila, pero a medida que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo casi me da un infarto. Solo pesar en que la madre de Britt ahora tenía la dirección del local y quería almorzar conmigo a solas hacía que me sintiera nerviosa. Ella me ponía nerviosa con su impotente presencia y su expresión seria.

– Solo trátala con respeto y no vayas a mencionar cualquier cosa que hagas con Britt detrás de las puertas de tu habitación – Dijo Kurt con ánimos.

– Eso no me ayuda por si no lo sabes – Murmuré.

Rachel se rió llenando un azucarero – ¿Por cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? –

– No lo sé – Me encogí de hombros – Brittany dice que ella vine inesperadamente y se va inesperadamente. Yo imagino que si llega a quedarse más de una semana probablemente se vaya después de la competencia

– Es cierto, si fueran mis padres ellos se quedarían a verla – Rachel asintió – Lo que me recuerda que si ganamos quiero invitarles a que vengan a ver la final en vivo

– No es mala idea – Kurt asintió – Seguro a mi padre y Carole les gustara

Me encogí despreocupada – Me siento nerviosa. Me sudan las manos – Hice una mueca de asco – No es normal

– Sí es normal. Cualquiera se pondría nerviosa si tiene que estar con la madre de su pareja – Suspiro Rachel – Sobre todo si se trata de alguien tan serio. ¿Ella es así realmente?

– Pues ella haría que un juez quedara en ridículo con su seriedad – Murmuré.

– Tal vez tiene un trabajo serio y por eso es así –

– ¿Y qué puede ser tan serio? –

– Detective en cubierto – Bromeo Rachel – No lo sé. Puedes preguntarle cuando estén allí

– No sé ni donde vamos a almorzar – Hice un inventario de la cantidad de dinero que había en mi billetera. Supongo que tenía lo suficiente como pagar dos almuerzos no muy caros. Cuando Brittany y yo salimos a comer juntas a veces nos turnamos para pagar el almuerzo de la otra, otras veces (de vez en cuando) cada una paga por lo suyo si éste es muy caro.

– Y yo creí que ver a la ruda Santana Lopéz nerviosa por una chica era algo adorable – Se rió Rachel mirando a Kurt – Verla nerviosa por la madre de esa chica es más divertido y tierno

– Voy a matarte, enana – Dije de mala gana.

Me di la vuelta bruscamente para atender una mesa. Estaba anotando el pedido cuando al ver hacia la entrada vi a Lorraine Pierce, alias la mujer más seria del mundo y madre de mi novia.

– Le traerá la comida enseguida – Dije asintiendo. Arranqué nuevamente hacia donde Kurt y Rachel hablaban ahora sobre el concurso. Me puse de espaldas a la entrada para que ella no me viera – Mierda. Ella está aquí

– ¿Quién? – Kurt se dio la vuelta

– No mires – Le di un golpe en el hombro – La madre de Brittany

– Pero aún falta una hora – Rachel dijo mirando su reloj.

– Lo sé –

Me gire para verla. Ella camino por el lugar y se sentó en una de las mesas que Rachel atendía. Cuando la enana lo notó me sonrió de forma cómplice y se puso en pie para dirigirse a la mesa.

La mire por el rabillo del ojo. Rachel sonreía abiertamente y la mujer esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la carta. La enana anotó, asintió y volvió.

– Solo va a tomar un vaso de agua con hielo – Dijo riendo – Me parece muy agradable. Me la llamado "jovencita"

– Pues de joven no tienes nada – Me golpeó – Auch

– Soy mucho más joven que tú – Dijo molesta. Sacudió al cabeza y suspiro – A lo que voy, Santana, es que es muy agradable y todo lo que me dijo fue: solo tomare un vaso de agua con hielo, gracias jovencita

Fruncí el ceño mirando hacia la mujer nuevamente. Rachel sirvió el vaso y lo llevo en una bandeja.

– Se ve seria – Dijo Kurt – Pero tiene una sonrisa pequeña

– Mira su vestuario – Dije. Usaba una camisa blanca debajo de una falda. Tenía tres botones abiertos. Unas medais y zapatos de tacón. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño redondo y tenía gafas – ¿Dónde crees que trabaje?

– Podría ser bibliotecaria – Dijo Kurt tranquilamente.

– Es abogada – Dijo Rachel abrazando la bandeja redonda mientras se acercaba – Trae un maletín consigo y sin querer vi unos papeles que ha sacado. Algo sobre un caso. Preguntó por ti

– Infierno. ¿Qué le has dicho? –

– Tú dime – Indico que fuera hacia allá con la cabeza. Respire hondo.

– Cubreme –

Me encamine hasta la mesa de Rachel y al llegar allí salude con timidez. La mujer me miro por unos instantes y la sonrisa que pudo haber tenido cuando Rachel le habló desapareció, me invito a sentarme.

– Siento venir antes, pero tengo algo que hacer a las dos y media y un almuerzo no dura tanto –

Asentí una vez – Tal vez podríamos almorzar mañana –

– Tal vez – Levanté una ceja confundida – Sí, mejor mañana

Yo me puse en pie con cautela, iba a irme cuando ella habló apenas me di la vuelta. Creo que ni siquiera levantó la vista de sus papeles.

– No pienses que es una rutina para ver si tienes malas intenciones con mi hija – Dijo ella con tranquilidad – porque no creo que así. Solo quiero conocerte un poco

Asentí una vez. La miré por un segundo y juro que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

– No creo que tenga malas intenciones – Brittany dijo frotándose la rodilla con una mano mientras miraba la televisión – Ella no es malla, solo que a veces es demasiado seria. Yo debo haber tenido el carisma de mi padre

Me hubiera reído de no ser porque me fije en otra cosa. Tome la muñeca de Brittany.

– ¿Le pasa algo a tu rodilla? –

– No – Dijo.

– Pero te la estás frotando. ¿Te duele? –

Ella rió – No, es un tic –

– ¿Qué? –

– Suelo hacerlo cada vez que pienso en mi madre – Dijo suspirando – Mira, si ella vino para lo que yo creo que vino entonces sé lo que va a decirte mañana cuando estén almorzando y pase lo que pase no vayas a preguntarle por qué solo asiente

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– Lo sabrás cuando la escuches hablar – Murmuró preocupada

– Britt – Volvió a frotarse la rodilla.

Ella resopló y se puso en pie – Lo siento, pero ella pone los nervios de punta – Camino por la casa sacudiendo la rodilla izquierda – Esto no es bueno. Aún siento un cosquilleo horrendo

Clavó sus uñas y luego gruño frustrada. La tome de los brazos y la volví a sentar en el sofá

– Hey, tranquila cariño – Yo misma le froté la rodilla – Bien, cuéntame…

Suspiro.

– La razón por la que mi madre viene a visitarme no es para saber sí yo estoy bien, es para saber si he terminado con el baile – Gruñó.

– ¿Qué? – Entrecerré los ojos.

Brittany suspiro. Se acomodó para mirarme.

– Amo a mis padres y ellos a mí. Me han apoyado en todo, pero… ella cree que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo al bailar –

– ¿Por qué? –

Tragó saliva. Pasó una mano por su rostro y luego tomó la mía para jugar con sus dedos.

– ¿Sabías que cuando te golpeas en la rodilla se te llena de un líquido que es peligroso? – La miré confundida y ella suspiro – Cuando tuve el accidente hace un año no solo fue una quebrada de pierna. Yo creí eso, pero cuando sacaron al radiografía después quitarme el yeso se dieron cuenta de que había demasiado líquido en mi rodilla por la inmovilidad de cuatro meses y además el daño del golpe. Tenía que hacerme una operación y el resultado sería que podría caminar sin problemas, pero había un 70% de posibilidades que decía que no iba a poder hacer las mismas cosas que antes y por desgracia bailar estaba dentro de 70%

La miré sorprendida por un momento. Mi mente cableó todo enseguida y cuando mis ojos se abrieron alarmados, ella me tomó de la mano.

– No te asustes –

– No puedes bailar – Dije sorprendida – Entonces… tú no deberías bailar, ¿cierto?

– Sí, pero bailar es mi vida. Nací bailando (o eso creo, no he visto mi ecografía, pero en mi imaginación estoy haciendo unos pasos dentro del estomago de mi madre) y moriría bailando – Suspiro – No me importaba ese 70% y el médico dijo que debía tener cuidado. Es por eso que hago ejercicio por las mañanas. Una corrida suave y aprovecho el ser vegetariana para tener una dieta saludable, aunque no tengo las proteínas de la carne. De todos modos ese no es el caso. Mi padre me apoyo, porque después de unos meses ese 70% se volvió solo un número sin valor. Estaba bien, no tenía problemas al caminar ni al bailar y no he tenido un problema en dos años, pero a mi madre no le agradaba la idea. Ella piensa que si sigo forzando al pierna podría perderla y no quiere eso. Quiere que deje de bailar y asista a la universidad

– Lo que no quieres porque la abandonaste a los meses de entrar –

Asintió una vez.

– Entonces, ¿no debo preocuparme? Britt, ahora que conozco esta información no hay forma de que te deje seguir bailando –

– Santana, eres muy dulce al preocuparte, pero estoy bien – Sonrió – Me hacía chequeos durante todo un año, pero ya no porque después de saber que estaba bien no valía la pena seguir gastando dinero. Mi pierna parece como nueva

Suspiré – ¿Y por qué te la frotas? –

– Uhg, es un tic. Cada vez que pienso en ella me recuerda la pelea que tuvimos por el estudio. Ella quería que lo cerrara, aún quiere que lo haga y no puedo evitar sentir unas cosquillas imaginarias –

Me reí ligeramente. Ella extendió los brazos y yo me acurruque – No tienes de que preocuparte, cariño. Yo estoy bien y lo único que realmente importa –

– Bien –

Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas hasta que al mirarla a los ojos solo pensar en su rodilla. Ella decía que estaba bien y era cierto que cuando bailaba no parecía tener ningún problema, además ahora que lo pienso las únicas veces que se ha frotado la rodilla es cuando piensa en sus padres, ¿todo eso significa que efectivamente era cierto, verdad?

– Vamos – Ella dijo – Tenemos que prepararnos para ir al estudio. Tengo hambre así que podríamos comer algo

La mire tranquilamente y en lugar de dejar que se fuera la besé. Ella se rió correspondiendo el beso. Por mi parte no la besaba como siempre, con el pensamiento de que la amaba sino que también tenía el miedo de que si algo le sucede a Brittany y no puedo ser capaz de ayudarla entonces nunca me lo perdonaría. Ella era todo lo que tenía y yo sabía que ella me amaba demasiado también.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta y mis labios simplemente se trasladaron a su cuello. Raspe suavemente mis dientes contra su cuello y ella gimió de placer.

Un minuto… maldito sofá, ¿qué es lo que tiene que siempre hace que sienta una atracción sexual a ella cuando estamos aquí sentadas?

– Vamos a la habitación – Murmuró.

O tal vez no solo era yo la que lo sentía.

Me arrastré a Brittany hacia nuestra habitación y en cosa de nada las dos estábamos en la cama. Yo me mantenía sobre ella besándola mientras sus manos estaban en mi mejilla.

– Son las nueve – Mire el reloj respirando agitada – No hay que olvidar el…

Ella me cortó con un beso – Tenemos tiempo… –

Sonreí al ver su sonrisa coqueta. Le di un mordisco suave a su labio inferior y seguimos adelante.

* * *

Con la ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, el reloj marcando 21.50 y nosotras tiradas aún en la cama realmente no podía pensar en nada más que en mi chica favorita.

– No quiero que te fuerces si no puedes bailar – Deslice el pulgar por su vientre acariciando. Ella se rió. De un solo movimiento termino sobre mí rodeando mi cuello y su cuerpo presionando el mío.

– Deja de preocuparte. Estoy bien y no estoy forzándome a bailar – Besó mi mandíbula.

Suspiré – Aún así yo creo que estoy preocupada – Dije.

– Lo sé – Sonrió besándome – Y lo agradezco, solo quiero que dejes de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido

– Sin sentido – Me mofé. Ella se rió presionando su frente sobre la mía – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Cuándo… vas a contarme que te atormenta a ti? –

– A mí no me atormenta nada –

– Ay, por favor, sé que sí. Solo me contaste que tu abuela te rechazo hace diez años tras salir del armario, pero debe haber algo más –

– En primera, fue hace dos años – Me reí – Y en segunda no tengo nada más. Todo lo que quiero es que mi abuela algún día me ame de nuevo

– Esa mujer está loca. ¿Cómo no amarte? –

Me reí entre dientes.

– Te amo –

– Yo también –

Nos besamos hasta que de golpe Brittany se separo y gimió de mala gana.

– No es esa la reacción que esperaba si nos besamos – Dije confundida acariciando su espalda desnuda con las yemas de mis dedos.

– Tenemos que irnos al estudio –

– Oh –

– Sí… – Resopló.

Sonreí divertida – ¿Crees que alguien notará nuestra ausencia? Prefiero quedarme con mi chica en cama –

– Lo harán. Yo soy la profesora – Me besó.

Gemí de mala gana y luego le di la vuelta a la situación para dejarla debajo de mí – Nadie lo va a notar… –

– Santana – Se rió mientras besaba su clavícula – Dios. Por mucho que me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, tenemos que irnos

Rodé los ojos de mala gana. Odiaba tener hacer esto en un momento como este.

– Te amo – Me beso ella en el cuello mientras recogía mi ropa.

– Sí bueno, si me amaras tanto como dices hacerlo entonces permaneceríamos en la cama todo el día – Bromeé y ella rió – Hablo en serio, Britt. Quiero un día en que podamos quedarnos en la cama por varias horas. No diez minutos. No cinco minutos. Las noches se vuelven segundos y ni siquiera puedo quedarme acostada contigo al día siguiente, ni un sábado, ni un domingo

– Bueno, entonces, cancelaremos el ensayo del sábado y nos quedaremos en cama todo el día – Me miro sonriendo – ¿Qué dices?

Le sonreí un poco – Suena a un plan – Nos besamos fugazmente y luego nos vestimos para irnos.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capítulo de hoy.

Dejen Reviews.


	21. La lámpara chandelier

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

21

Recuerda un momento en tu vida que haya sido incomodo, ¿lo tienes? Estupendo porque yo sí. Normalmente en la vida hay quienes ponen los momentos incómodos y quienes lo sienten, yo soy de las que lo ponen porque Santana Lopez se niega a ser demandada. Soy demandante.

Pero ahora…

¿Existirá algo más incomodo que estar sentada en una mesa de un restaurante con la madre de tu novia almorzando como si nada sin ella presente? Mierda.

Brittany me advirtió dos cosas para el almuerzo con su madre: ser agradable (algo que iba a ser difícil) y decirle que "lo haré, pero no prometo que suceda" cuando me pida decirle a ella que renuncie a bailar. Dos advertencias que por cierto no ayudan en nada a mi situación.

Lorrain Pierce, madre de Brittany, era una mujer realmente seria que no dejaba conocer sus emociones y para mi desgracia yo necesitaba conocerlas para saber que pensaba al menos. Ella era todo lo contrario a Brittany comía carne, era seria, parecía siempre ir al grano mientras que mi novia solía divagar y no decía cosas extrañas como lo hacía Brittany.

Eran completamente diferente la una a la otra.

Intente parecer tranquila, pero no sé cómo me iba con eso porque de vez en cuando ella me miraba con una ceja levantada.

– Entonces, ¿se conocen hace mucho Brittany y tú? – Preguntó ella con suavidad.

– Yo no diría tanto – Murmuré – La conocimos hace casi dos meses

– Dos meses y ya vives con ella y eres su novia, eh – Creo que metí la pata.

– Ah… – Sonrió ligeramente – Pareces ser buena chica

– Tan buena no soy – Dije despreocupada – Pero sí quiere saber jamás le haría daño a Brittany

– No me preocupa eso – Dijo tranquilamente. La mire como si fuera un bicho raro. ¿Qué clase de padre no se preocupa porque nadie le haga daño a su hija? Ella me sonrió un poco, lo que parecía sorprendente por un momento, luego tomó su vaso de agua y bebió un poco.

– Háblame sobre ti –

– Uh, yo, bueno nací en Ohio y vivía en un barrio llamado Heigh en Lima – Dije con calma – Estudie en McKinley y era porrista

– Eso es un dato interesante, pero no es mucho sobre ti – Dijo – ¿Gustos?

– Oh, me gusta cantar y actuar. Estuve en todas las obras escolares – Sonreí – y también en el Glee Club

– Glee Club. Un coro, eh – Sonrió – Debes tener buena voz

– Como dije: amo cantar – Sonreí.

La comida que era incomoda por el momento se volvió mucho más divertida, al menos tolerante. La madre de Britt era bastante… sofisticada. Nada igual a su hija, quien era más… infantil.

Salí del almuerzo en una pieza, pero con el pensamiento de que la madre de Brittany estaba haciendo algo. Probándome. Quizás.

– No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Rachel cuando me vio entrar en Spothlight.

– Pudo haber ido mejor – Dije.

– No me digas que entraste en tu plan "Lima Heigth." –

– No – Suspiré – Es solo que la madre de Britt no es… lo que esperaba

– ¿Por qué? – Se rió mientras caminaba hacia una mesa con un pedido. Me acerque con ella y le ayude a dejar los platos.

– Es diferente a Brittany. Ella es todo lo contrario –

– No se supone que todos sean iguales a sus padres. Ya conoces a los míos – Dijo tranquilamente mientras colocaba un plato de papas fritas frente a una chica.

– Tú vives con dos padres gays – Dije – Y son igual de irritantes que tú

Ella me lanzó una mirada de esas que dicen: ¿en serio, no te aburres de eso?

– Lo siento – Dije caminando lejos. Me detuve en la barra al ver a Kurt – Tenemos ensayo el viernes, pero el sábado no. Quiero permanecer en la cama durmiendo hasta tarde

Kurt levantó una ceja – Ahora eres responsable de la imagen que se forma en cabeza – Rodó los ojos.

– Te dije que quiero dormir. Tú eres el pervertido – Me sonroje un poco – Estamos a solo pocos días de la competencia y a un paso de la final

– Exacto y va a ser la primera vez que un par de novatos llega a la final – Kurt dijo – Investigue y resulta ser que en diez años somos los únicos novatos que han entrado con un solo profesional, a pesar de que también está Dani y hace diez años sucedió lo mismo, pero en ese entonces el grupo que entró no tenía a ni un solo profesional y aún así gano la competencia

– ¿En serio? – Fruncí el ceño.

– En serio – Rachel se acercó – Ellos hicieron historia y ahora es nuestro turno

– ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Dónde están? – Pregunte curiosa.

Los dos se miraron entre sí y luego me miraron serios – Se disolvieron a los dos años. No quería participar con profesionales, además muchos de ellos se convirtieron en profesionales después –

Le mire sorprendida y luego miré a Kurt intrigada – Oigan, ¿por qué están trabajando aquí? –

– ¿Cómo que por qué? – Preguntó Rachel – Aún tenemos trabajo

Me reí – Es la hora del almuerzo –

Ambos fruncieron el ceño – Termino hace veinte minutos –

Fruncí el ceño – Que eso no es verdad – Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ellos tenían razón – Oh mierda – Dije moviéndome rápido hacia la parte trasera para buscar mi uniforme.

Tras cambiarme de ropa empecé la jornada de la tarde de trabajo hasta la noche para poder bailar la canción.

Todos estábamos revisando detalles del baile, pero no todos parecían tan emocionados como otros. Me había enterado que la madre de Brittany estaba aquí en el estudio y ambas conversaban en la plantaba baja mientras nosotros debíamos arreglar detalles.

Me aburrí al poco tiempo, pero no podía bajar porque estaba segura de que podía interrumpir algo.

Will nos condujo en el baile.

Todo estaba bien hasta que de pronto el sonido de cristal rompiendo nos hizo saltar a todos. Nos miramos entre nosotros y yo fui la primera en apresurarme a bajar las escaleras pues el ruido de abajo y solo quería saber que Brittany estaba bien.

– Mierda – Dijo Brittany mirando el suelo.

– ¿Estás bien? – Me acerque a ella rápidamente sin revisar que era lo que se había roto. La tome de los brazos en un abrazo y luego revise que no tuviera daños.

– Estoy bien – Dijo ella volteando al techo – Esa estúpida lámpara se ha caído

– Cuida tu lenguaje – Su madre dijo con seriedad moviéndose hacia el cristal roto.

Lo mire sorprendida. Al parecer la lámpara chandelier se ha caído y ha roto en miles de cristales.

– ¿Están todos bien? – Pregunto Rachel sorprendida.

– Dios, amigo, te dije que si saltabas tan fuerte ibas a romper algo – Dijo Sam a Puck que le miraba confundido.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Soy delgado y lleno de músculos – Dijo Puck en defensa suya.

– No, no – Brittany dijo tranquila – Esperen, ¿realmente lo rompieron ustedes?

– No – La madre de Brittany dijo caminando hacia la oficina de ella, cuando salió traía una escoba – Seguramente el perno que le sujetaba estaba viejo y gastado. No ha podido sostener su peso

– Ya lo sabía – Britt dijo riendo.

Me pareció sorprendente que no estuviera preocupada por la lámpara, la cual apostaría todo a que era bastante cara. Se reía tranquilamente mientras ayudaba a recoger los vidrios. Intente recoger algunos sin cortarme, tuve más suerte que Quinn, eso es seguro.

Vi a Kitty hablando con la madre de Brittany eso me hizo pensar en algo. El apellido de Kitty era Wilde, mientras que el de Brittany era Pierce. ¿Eso significaba que el padre de Brittany tenía una hermana y por eso el apellido era diferente? La rubia mejor le sonreía a la mujer. Sin duda sus ojos y cabello son iguales, por lo que lo vuelve más confuso aún y Kitty no parecía holandesa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Brittany tomó un cristal del chandelier.

– Pensaba en lo mucho que se parece Kitty en cabello y ojos a tu madre y a ti –

– ¿Verdad que sí? – Se rió. Ella me miro tranquila y luego sonrió – Tal vez otro día te lo cuente

– Me cuentas una historia diferente por día – Me reí.

Sonrió un poco y luego suspiro mirando el chandelier ser recogido – Tendré que comprar otra –

– Te ayudaré a pagar – Dije tranquilamente. Ella asintió. Inclino la cabeza y luego sonrió – Tengo una idea

La madre de Brittany había dicho que no podía quedarse por más días y ya había terminado una conferencia a la que había asistido. Britt y yo le acompañamos hacia el aeropuerto para que volara de regreso a Amsterdam. Tomé de la mano a mi novia mientas nos despedíamos y al terminar con eso la madre de Brittany me sonrió tranquila, me dio un abrazo y me susurro un "gracias". Yo estaba confundida, pero no le dije nada.

Volvimos a casa tranquilamente. Ella había enviado un mensaje y luego se dejo caer en el sofá mientras yo la miraba divertida.

– Ahora sí quiero dormir todo el fin de semana – Dijo.

– Esta no era mi idea de pasar un sábado y pasado mañana es la competencia – Sonreí – Vamos a juntarnos mañana, ¿verdad?

Asintió tranquilamente y luego se estiro bostezando – Tengo sueño –

Me lancé en el sofá junto a ella y la abracé – Sí, yo también –

Fue un fin de semana rápido para mi gusto y ahí estaba de nuevo, en un lunes preparada para la competencia. El otro bloque (nosotros y contra quien nos enfrentamos somos el bloque B) se iba a presentar al día siguiente debido a que hicimos un cambio y nosotros ahora nos presentábamos hoy. Yo estaba nerviosa mientras caminaba por tras bambalinas. Brittany nos había advertido algo sencillo: para desaparecer de golpe solo había que darse la vuelta y además desde arriba iban a mover unos muros de cartón.

Termine de ajustarme la coleta de caballo y luego mire al grupo contra el que competíamos salir desde el escenario. Era nuestro turno.

– Okey, chicos – Will nos sonrió – Pase lo que pase, den lo mejor. Olvídense de la presión

Todos asentimos. Formamos un círculo y juntamos las manos para luego dar un grito de ánimos.

Estábamos de espaldas al escenario formados en seis hileras en una escalera desde abajo hasta arriba formando una pirámide.

Todo estaba a oscuras y yo confiaba en que no habían destellos para dar a conocer nuestra vestimenta. Entonces, todos ya con las gafas, todos de espaldas y todos a oscuras… la música comenzó.

_PART ROCK  
YEA  
Wooo!  
LETS GO!_

Mike fue el primero en comenzar con la canción. Él cantó la primera parte porque su voz era más grave que la de los demás y sonaba genial. Su voz hizo un gran eco y nosotros seguíamos de espalda mientras él era el único que se había dado vuelta y según el baile, él solo haría unos pocos pasos hasta que los chicos comenzaran a cantar.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time [X2]_

Todos cantamos esta parte de la canción y de a poco íbamos dando la vuelta moviéndonos hacia los costados mitad y mitad. Al final los únicos que quedaban en el medio eran Artie y Sam.

_We just wanna see yaa!_

Esta parte de la canción se la dejaron a Puck.

_Shake That !_

Y nosotras, todas las chica, repetíamos esta frase.

_In the club party rock look up on your girl  
She on my jock non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move away like she on the block  
What the track I gots to know  
Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll  
Half black half white diamino  
Gane the money out the door_

El primero en cantar era Artie. Para empezar mientras el cantaba un grupo bailaba detrás de él moviéndonos todos en sincronía como si camináramos por el escenario. En el grupo nos encontrábamos: Puck, Mike, Quinn, Tina, Marley, Unique, Ryder, Blaine y yo.

_Yoooo!  
I'm runnin through these hoes like drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin  
On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin  
Hey!_

Al iniciar esta parte nosotros estamos deslizándonos fuera del centro del escenario mientras entra Sam cantando y las personas que están con él detrás son: Finn, Jake, Kurt, Brittany, Kitty, Rachel, Mercedes y Dani.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time [X2]_

Durante el coro de la canción todos estábamos bailando en el centro del escenario y cantando. Desde donde estaba yo hacía movimientos sincronizados con todos. Mis pies se deslizaban de gran forma por el suelo.

_We just wanna see yaa!_

_Shake that_

Aquí había un momento en que la canción se quedaba en silencio por un segundo. Todos estábamos quietos y de pronto, Puck alzaba la mirada y decía: Everyday I'm shuffelin

_Shuffelin shuffelin_

Lo siguiente lo cantaba Finn con la ayuda de Mike.

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad_

_One more shot for us  
Another round  
Please fill up my cup  
Don't mess around  
We just wanna see  
You shake it now  
Now you wanna be  
Your naked now_

Nosotros bailábamos hasta que nos tocaba cantar a nosotras, las chicas y a Unique. Todas repetíamos lo mismo mientas estábamos al frente del escenario bailando.

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]  
Put your hands up to the sound [X2]  
Get up [X9]  
Put your hands up to the sound  
To the sound  
Put your hands up !_

La canción seguía y todos bailábamos. Entonces se formaba el medio circulo con todos bailando.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good good good time_

Nosotras seguíamos repitiendo la letra de la parte en que nos toco cantar como un coro de fondo de vez en cuando. Vi a Mike dar unos buenos saltos mientras bailaba. Todos tuvimos la oportunidad. Brittany hizo aquel saltó que le enseño a Mike cuando estábamos ensayando.

La canción estaba bien para mí.

_Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!_

Ahora solo dependía de dar saltos emocionados con el ritmo de la canción mientras los chicos movían las manos en uno de esos estilos raperos o lo que fuera. Seguimos bailando con la canción hasta que termino.

Con él final de esta nos quedamos a escuchar un poco de los comentarios y luego salimos completamente emocionados porque habían sido tan buenos que dudábamos de que no fuéramos a ganar.

– ¡Mañana los resultados! – Rachel dijo emocionada.

Hubo ovaciones por un momento. Todos estábamos completamente ansiosos. La entrenadora de Soul Spirit se nos había acercado felicitando a Will, quien declaro que todo el logro era de nosotros y no suyo porque él solo supervisaba y a veces ayudaba.

Al día siguiente estábamos en el estudio de Brittany sentados en la sala de espera viendo a Soul Spirit cantar _Bang Bang_, algo que parecía extraño para ellos pero aún así, todos sabíamos que iban a ganar.

Estábamos tan enfocados en la pantalla que nadie había notado que Brittany y Mike estaban arriba hasta sino después de unos comerciales. Subí las escaleras con Rachel y Tina para llamarles a que bajen ya que pronto darían los resultados y me sorprendí cuando vi a Brittany y Mike.

La canción _Chandelier_ estaba resonando con un volumen fuerte, pero sin que se escuchara hacia el piso de abajo y Mike sostenía con los dos brazos en lo alto la lámpara chandelier la cual tenía una cadena más larga y estaba cerca de tal vez dos o tres metros del suelo. Mike la sostenía subido en un banquito y sobre el chandelier, lo que fue más sorprendente, Britt estaba sujetándose con las dos manos a la cadena.

– ¿Lista? – Se rió Mike.

– No – Ella chilló.

La canción se escuchaba y de pronto cuando llegó el coro, Mike soltó el chandelier dándole un impulso a Brittany sobre la lámpara.

– ¡Están locos! – Rachel grito.

La lámpara se movió con un efecto de péndulo y Brittany de a poco estaba estirando las piernas para mantenerse en pie sobre ella, con algo de temor soltó una mano de la cadena y se mantuvo.

– Pensamos que chandelier podría ser la siguiente gran canción con un número así – Mike dijo riendo – Nos hemos turnado para subirnos. Yo ya lo he hecho y soporta mi peso sin problemas

– Sí están locos – Dije sorprendida – Britt, bájate de ahí o vas a romperte algo

Ella se rió tranquilamente y luego saltó justo cuando la lámpara llego a una esquina. Nosotras tres gritamos cerrando los ojos, pero al abrirlos la encontramos sana y salva. Había una colchoneta ancha debajo de ella que había amortiguado a caída.

– Chicos van a dar el resultado – Dijo Tina. Tome de la mano a mi novia y bajamos rápidamente corriendo.

Al llegar abajo nos encontramos en suspenso.

– _Y con esta fabulosa presentación hemos concluido el final de las selecciones, ahora ha llegado el momento más esperado desde que comenzó la competencia. Los dos grupos que pasaran a las finales están siendo elegidos y pronto sabremos de quien se trata _–

– Estoy nerviosa – Dijo Rachel frotándose las manos.

– ¿Quieres usar el candelabro? – Preguntó Brittany sonriendo – Libera la tensión

– ¿Por qué estabas arriba de esa cosa? – Pregunté confundida.

– Tengo una clase de baile improvisado y tenía que dar una demostración así que cuando se cayó la lámpara pensé que podría usarla. Mike me estaba ayudando – Dijo sonriendo.

– Fue divertido – Se rió Mike.

– Sh, chicos, ya van a hablar – Dijo Rachel emocionada.

– _Ahora sí, tenemos el sobre con dos grupos participantes, así que redoble de tambores _– Se produjo un silencio y suspenso – _El primer grupo es: Soul Spirit_

– Eso no es nada nuevo – Dijo Brittany y todos le chitaron.

– _Y el segundo grupo es… _–

…

…

– _Menuda sorpresa. New Direction 2.0 _–

Abrí los ojos emocionada y todos comenzamos a gritar todos a la vez. Habíamos ganado. Logramos pasar al final. ¡Sí!

– ¡NEW DIRECTION! – Grito Finn y todos vitoreamos.

– _Les damos las felicitaciones a ambos grupos por haber llegado a las finales. Esperamos que los líderes o entrenadores de cada grupo se reúna con nosotros la semana entrante, el lunes, para poder contarles sobre algunos detalles _–

– ¡PASAMOS A LA FINAL! – Gritamos todos emocionados.

Continuara…

* * *

Un interesante final, pero qué será lo que depara el futuro para ahora.

Dejen Reviews.


	22. Will Shuester nos ha desconectado

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

22

Habíamos pasado a la final del concurso y estábamos todos emocionados. Habíamos celebrados con una noche en un pub, pero esta vez todos moderamos el alcohol. Al día siguiente Will había ido a la reunión para tener detalles sobre la final y cuando volvió nosotros estábamos en el estudio de Britt como siempre, pero con el detalle de que todos estábamos usando nuestros teléfonos para hablar entre nosotros, en grupo donde solo estábamos las chicas y en grupo donde estábamos todos además de posteando lo felices que estábamos por llegar a la final o simplemente estábamos jugando un juego nuevo que salió últimamente y con el cual todos estaban emocionados.

– …y dijeron que habría que… Chicos, ya dejen todo eso – Will nos miro molesto. Lo miré un momento y luego seguí con lo que hacía – ¡CHICOS!

Todos saltamos al grito y le miramos confundidos. Él estaba enojado – Trato de contarles sobre la final del concurso y están metidos en sus teléfonos. ¿Es que no pueden dejarlos por un momento?

– No lo creo, acabo de ganar un huevo de oro – Dije con una sonrisa superior.

– Y yo acabo de robártelo – Puck dio sonriendo. Mire la pantalla de mi teléfono y gruñí.

– ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguirlo? –

– Chicos, necesito semillas, ¿quién tiene semillas que pueda venderme? – Mike preguntó sin quitar el ojo de la pantalla.

– Deberían estar preocupados por el concurso – Frunció el ceño – ¿Es que acaso Rachel y Brittany son las únicas interesadas? Rachel seguramente busca una canción y Brittany pasos de baile

– Uh, no. Yo estoy gritándole a Lord Tubbington – Britt dijo mirándonos por un momento – Se ha creado una cuenta y está haciendo apuestas ilegales en la villa. Eso no está bien – Will se dio la vuelta y la miro sorprendido. Ella estaba sentada de espaldas al espejo en forma de indio usando su teléfono.

– ¡Ah, Rachel! – Finn la miro incrédulo – Ese era mío

– Lo siento, pero si no le llevo comida a mis peces morirán –

– ¿Qué hay de los míos? –

– Tina, ¿acabas de echarme de tu casa? – Preguntó Artie sorprendido.

– ¡Chicos! – Will dijo sorprendido – Despeguense por un momento

– Lo sentimos Sr. Shue, pero este juego es muy adictivo – Dijo Finn apenas mirándolo – Todos vivimos en una villa y, ¿Quinn te has hecho famosa tan pronto?

– Me gane un premio – Dijo la rubia emocionada.

Seguí pendiente de mi _mini me_ cuando de pronto mi teléfono fue arrebatado de las manos. Will comenzó a reunir los celulares de todos y cada uno, luego los metió en una bolsa y la sostuvo en alto.

– Esto va a terminar. Estaba emocionado por contarles las nuevas reglas para que estemos listos, pero todo lo que hacen es ocupar estos aparatos y ya estoy harto –

– No puede llegar y quitárnoslo – Dijo Sam.

– Puedo y lo he hecho – Dijo sonriendo – Ahora, escuchen, las nuevas reglas dicen que…

Los celulares comenzaron a sonar todos a la vez y a vibrar. Nos aguantamos una risa mientras Will sacudía la cabeza exasperado. Comenzó a quitar las baterías ya colocarlas una a la vez.

– Ya sé – Dijo – Ustedes son adictos y necesitamos concentrarnos para poder competir contra Soul Spirit así que haremos algo. Chicos contra chicas

– Oh no, me siento como en una de las clases de nuevo – Dije de mala gana.

– Santana… – sacudió la cabeza – Chicos contra chicas. Ustedes son adictos a esta cosa, pero el grupo que pueda permanecer sin usarlo por más tiempo va a ganar un premio

– ¿Y eso es…? – Levanté una ceja.

– Creo que estamos grandes para esto – Dijo Quinn.

– Sí, yo me siento grande para esto – Dijo Tina asintiendo.

– El premio va a ser estar libres de la sumisión de la tecnología – Todos le miramos como si estuviera loco. Respiro de mala gana y sin ánimos hablo de nuevo – El equipo perdedor les invitara una cena con espectáculo al ganador y además ellos o ellas serán los meseros o meseras

– ¿Quiere que compitamos por una cena? – Pregunto Quinn riendo – ¿Habrá tocino?

– Entrada, almuerzo o cena y postre – Dijo Will – Espectáculo, meseros. ¿Qué dicen? Y todo eso por el simple hecho de no usar un teléfono y para hacerlo más importante – Will sonrió – Emma y yo entraremos al concurso. Yo para los chicos – Apagó su celular y lo metió a la bolsa – Y Emma para las chicas

Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa. Haciendo cuentas había un chico más que las chicas. Will nos explico que Kurt y Unique (que intentaron pasarse al lado de las chicas) debían estar con los chicos. El primero de cualquier lado en siquiera encender el celular perdía, no importaba si era uno o dos los que lo hacían. Simplemente perdía todo el grupo al instante.

Beiste, quien ahora se había hecho amiga de Will y Emma, tendría todos los teléfonos y los metió en un casillero.

– ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin mi teléfono? – Pregunté al aire mientras Brittany se arrastraba por el suelo hacia nosotros.

– Las chicas caerán – Puck dijo – Todos saben que ellas son las que están más metidas al teléfono.

Emma había llegado diez minutos después de que Will le hubiera llamado antes de apagar su teléfono y le explicó. Ella de mala gana acepto y parecía tener confianza en nosotras.

– Estoy aburrida – Brittany se quejó – Quiero mi teléfono

– Apenas llevas diez segundos – Will dijo tranquilo.

– Sí, pero Lord Tubbington me estaba enviando un mensaje sobre quién sabe qué – Bufó. Me reí ligeramente al igual que unos pocos.

– Ahora, chicos, esto es importante. Olviden los celulares – Will sonrió – Hemos pasado a la final y no podemos confiarnos. Soul Spirit son como Vocal Adrenaline, pero con profesionales

– ¿Quién es Vocal Adrenaline? – Preguntó Brittany.

– Son el grupo de mayor prestigio o lo que sea en Lima Ohio. Nosotros les enfrentamos en las seleccionales, regionales y nacionales muchas veces y apenas pudimos ganarles – Explicó Finn tranquilamente.

– Ah –

– Sí y me complace anunciar una buena noticia, pero a la vez siento nervios por la mala noticia –

– No suena bien – Dijo Sam.

– La señorita Carmen Tibideaux, una de las profesoras de NYADA se ha convertido en uno de los jurados de la competencia. Lo que es malo porque nos pone en más problemas que antes. Ella es difícil de complacer y todos lo sabemos –

– Por experiencia – Rachel dijo preocupada.

– ¿Y solo es la mala noticia? – Preguntó Mercedes.

– Casi, quisiera que sí. Tenemos dos semanas para preparar una canción y un baile – Dijo.

– ¡DOS SEMANAS! – Todos parecíamos sorprendidos, y era normal porque dos semanas era demasiado tiempo.

– Sí y, Dani, Brittany, para esto va a requerir su ayuda – Me tensé cuando escuche eso – Hay algo más… callejero

– El Barrio Nocturno – Dijeron las dos al unisonó.

– Sí – Dijo Will asintiendo – Tenemos dos semanas para presenta runa canción allí y solo pueden entrar profesionales, pero los jueces han hecho los arreglos para que podamos entrar solo si los profesionales en este equipo tienen la pasantía.

– Entonces, ¿ese lugar es nuestro escenario? –

– Eso no suena divertido – Dije.

Dani sonrió – ¿Bromeas? – Rió – Ese lugar es fantástico. Nosotras nos conocimos allí

– No nos conocimos allí – Brittany frunció el ceño – Te dije que te había visto un par de veces

– Ay, pero será fantástico ir allí – Dani parecía emocionada – No he podido ir en casi dos meses. Tengo que ir allí y desahogarme

– Buen punto – Britt asintió – Sobre todo ahora que me siento desconectada. Ni siquiera recuerdo que hora es

– Las cuatro – Dijo Sam.

Todos fruncimos el ceño.

– Son las diez – Dijo Puck.

– No, son las siete – Fin dijo.

– Chicos – Will los miró como si fueran bichos raros – ¿Qué les pasa? Son poco más de dos de la tarde. Nos hemos reunido a las dos hoy

– Somos un caso perdido sin celulares – Mercedes dijo para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yo asentí.

Teníamos dos semanas para escoger una canción, vestuario y baile… estábamos muertos. No podíamos usar nuestros celulares para poder buscar en internet y lo que lo volvía peor, todos teníamos que endurecer el cerebro para saber que canción usar.

– Yo quiero cantar algo de Ke$ha – Brittany dijo estirándose en el suelo – Me encanta Ke$ha o Britney Spears. Compartimos nombres

– ¿Qué? – Quinn preguntó aturdida.

– Sí. Me llamo Brittany S. Pierce y ella Britney Spears. Brittany Spierce – Dijo ella despreocupada.

Me reí un poco – Sí hay una coincidencia de nombres. ¿Qué significa la S? –

– No lo sé. No me acuerdo – Brittany sonrió – Me gustaría hacer _Baby one more time_

Fruncí el ceño. Ella continuó estirándose y luego se encogió de hombros tranquila.

– Recuerdo que Rachel se vistió como el sueño barato de un ejecutivo japonés –

– ¿Me llamaste puta? – Frunció el ceño.

– No – Dije – Tú lo has escuchado que es diferente – Estire mis brazos.

Nos reímos un poco.

– ¿Qué hay de Ke$ha? – Preguntó Mercedes – Eso me ha sonado bien

– ¡Exacto! – Dijo Brittany – _Take ir off_ o _Kiss 'n tell _

– _Tik Tok _– Dijo Puck sonriendo.

– _¡Dinosaur! _– Mike dijo emocionado y Brittany sonrió emocionada también dándole un choque de manos.

– _Die Young _– Dije – Esa es la mejor

Todos seguimos pensando en las canciones que queríamos y al parecer todos quedamos emocionados con la idea de Ke$ha, pero todos íbamos por caminos diferentes.

– ¿Qué tal otra cantante o canción? – Marley preguntó – _Party in USA_

Asentí lentamente – Pero Ke$ha es más movido –

Seguíamos discutiendo el mismo tema.

* * *

Di varias vueltas aburrida. Era domingo. ¡DOMINGO! Y yo estaba allí, en casa dando vueltas como si nada porque no tenía ni una sola cosa que hacer sin un teléfono celular. Brittany no estaba ya que tanto ella como Dani se reunieron con Will para ir al Barrio Nocturno. Con este cambio de reglas estaba permitido ir.

– Domingo por la noche y la única compañía que tengo es un gato obeso –

Lord Tubbington maulló acurrucándose a mi lado. Le rasque suavemente detrás de la oreja. Mire la pantalla, mostraban una película de suspenso llamada _Voces del más allá._ Me pregunté si ver estas cosas un domingo y sola era sano.

Escuche el timbre sonar así que me puse en pie y camine con Lord Tubbington siguiéndome. Llegue a la puerta y me sorprendí de encontrar a Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunté.

– Vinimos a visitarte – Rachel señaló unas bolsas – Trajimos algo para tomar y espero que no te moleste

Torcí los labios pensativa. Puede que yo vivía aquí, pero la casa no me pertenecía sino a Brittany, no estaba segura de si podía invitar gente y mucho menos de si podía dejar entrar a gente. Acepté que entraran siempre y cuando no hicieran daños.

Lord Tubbington les maulló enojado, parecía un gruñido, y luego corrió hacia el living a recostarse en el sofá como antes.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté mientras caminábamos al living.

– Con que ese es el famoso Lord Tubbington – Rachel comento sorprendida – Wow, sí es un gato obeso

Sonreí tranquila – Brittany está con Dani en el Barrio Nocturno y no volverá hasta más tarde –

– ¿Ya se lo dijiste? – Preguntó Quinn y yo sacudí la cabeza. Mire a Lord Tubbington tras sacar una botella de vino de una bolsa – Oye, gato, ¿qué tal si nos traes unas copas? ¿No? – Reí – Te daré atún…

Irguió la cola y luego maulló.

– ¿Estás bromeando? – Kurt levantó una ceja.

Me reí asintiendo, aunque yo creía que el gato sería capaz de traer lo que le pedí por atún, estaba segura de que no lo haría frete a desconocidos. Fui por varias copas y algunos potes para unas botanas que ellos trajeron.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué celebramos? –

– Necesitamos distracción – Quinn dijo cuando le entregué una copa – Es complicado hacer algo sin usar un teléfono. ¿Que si recibo mensajes de mis padres o incluso de la universidad?

– Estoy igual. Me gustaría saber que Brittany está bien y no lo puedo saber si no le llamó – Dije bebiendo un poco de vino.

– Yo creo que está bien – Dijo Kurt – Will está con ella y Dani

– Dani – Asentí. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos – Mierda, como no le diga pronto va a matarme

Todos asintieron y yo fruncí el ceño.

– Gracias por el apoyo – Rodé los ojos.

El volumen de la película era alto por lo que en algún momento alguien grito allí y Lord Tubbington salió corriendo. Me reí un poco y luego tome una papa frita.

– Entonces, ¿qué piensan? – Preguntó Kurt – La canción que debemos hacer, cuál debe ser

Me encogí de hombros.

– Tenemos que tener una canción ahora para poder ensayar. Dos semanas es poco – Dijo Tina preocupada – Antes teníamos tres así que era más fácil prepararse y conseguir el vestuario es más difícil

Asentí. Miré el reloj y vi que marcaba media noche. No iba a dejar que mis amigos se fueran solos así que les dije que se quedaran aquí. Estaba segura de que no venían con auto y ninguno detenía un medio para llamar a alguien que los viniera a recoger.

Cerca de la una de la mañana todos estábamos riendo y contando historias cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Yo miré hacia ella y vi a Brittany entrar tranquilamente.

– ¡Hey! ¡Ha llegado ella… la rubia de ojos azules! – Dijo Rachel algo pasada de copas.

Me reí. Ella se nos acerco.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Están borrachas? – Parecía sorprendida.

– No, solo tomamos unas pocas copas – Quinn dijo moviendo su vino en la copa – ¿Dónde has estado rubia?

Rachel me miro divertida y luego bebió un poco – ¡Has salido con Dani! –

– Uhm. San, ¿podemos hablar? –

Me puse en pie y fui con ella para hablar. A diferencia de Rachel yo no estaba pasada de copas. Creo que ella y Blaine son los que más problemas tienen porque los demás eran poco más moderados.

– Mira, no quiero ser mala y no me molesta que traigas a alguien aquí – Dijo ella tranquilamente – Por mí puedes traer a quién sea si es tu amigo

– Pero… –

– Santana, no me gusta que estén bebiendo con Lord Tubbington cerca – Murmuró – ¿Qué pasa si quiere comenzar a beber? Apenas puedo hacer que deje de fumar

La tomé de las manos – Él está en tu habitación. Tranquila, cariño. Tampoco dejaría que ese gato bebiera –

Sonrió un poco y murmuro un "okey". Fuimos a la mesa y nos unimos a los demás. Ella bebió un poco, pero no suficiente. Yo pude notarla muy distraída esa noche.

Abrimos las cervezas y lo último que recuerdo es que estaba dormida en el sofá. Me desperté y camine hasta la cocina. No tenía resaca por suerte ya que solo fue algo de vino y unas pocas cervezas. Nada fuerte.

– Hey – Dije sorprendida. Brittany estaba haciendo el desayuno: panqueques – ¿Hace mucho que estás despierta?

– Sí – Dijo secamente.

Miré los panqueques y observe al menos nueve platos con grandes filas de ellos, debían ser cerca de quince o veinte por plato. Levanté una ceja.

– Creo que eso es mucho –

– Necesito hacer algo – Dijo molesta. Movió los dedos como si tuviera un celular – Quiero mi teléfono de vuelta

– Lo sé. Yo también – Le mostré un celular de juguete – Hoy he comprado esto y he estado apretando los botones fingiendo que tengo mensajes. Me siento patética

Ella sonrió un poco.

– ¿Qué tal el día de ayer? – Ella me miro preocupada y luego volvió a los panqueques – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Por qué o me dijiste que Dani fue tu novia antes de mí? – Ella dijo en un tono tan bajo que juro que apenas pude escucharlo. La mire sorprendida y luego volteé a ver a mis amigos. Todos dormían aún.

– ¿Cómo lo…? –

– ¿Supe? Ella me lo dijo anoche – Dijo Brittany – ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí al saberlo? Por dios, ella seguramente se está riendo de mí ahora mismo. Fue como: wow, Santana es tan dulce y adorable, atenta y realmente la amo. Y ella: ejem, perdón, pero yo me acosté con ella antes que tú lo hicieras – Gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza – Fue lo peor del mundo

Hice una mueca preocupada y camine hasta ella. Le apague la llama de la cocina y luego la tome de los brazos. Ella se negó a mirarme por un momento así que tuve que forzarle a verme.

– Hey, Britt, sé que metí la pata. Yo debí contarte, pero cada vez me daba algo de miedo y…yo jamás quise que te enteraras así – Suavice mi mirada a la suya. Sus ojos parecían algo dolidos, su expresión triste y cierta parte de ella seguramente se sentía traicionada – No me importa Dani, si es lo que piensas. Yo te amo a ti ahora. Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie y, vale, lo admito Dani y yo tal vez tuvimos intimidad siendo novias, pero casi siempre fue solo sexo. Contigo es_ hacer el amor_, una diferencia grande. Te amo porque te amo y realmente eres la única chica que quiero en mi vida. Siempre vas a ser mi número uno, Britt. Número uno en mi corazón. Número uno en mi vida. Número uno en mis sueños – Reí y ella sonrió un poco – Estoy enamorada de ti Brittany S. Pierce, solo de ti

Ella asintió un poco – Yo también lo estoy –

– Sonríe –

– No puedo. Sigo pensando en ti y en Dani – Ella dijo molesta. Hizo una mueca colocando una mano en su frente – Es que… uhg… ¿por qué me pasa a mí? Yo creí que esa chica podía ser una buena amiga, después de todo pensé que era tu amiga, pero tuve la peor de las noches. Primero vamos con Will a revisar el lugar y luego le decimos que nos íbamos a quedar por unos momento, vi a Mason y él quería charlar, entonces ella viene con una copa, hablamos un poco, intenta besarme y luego me dice que ella y tú...

– Espera, ¿intentó besarte? – Pregunté molesta. Me separé de ella enojada.

– San, ese no es el tema. El tema es que ella fue tu novia y no me lo dijiste –

– Sí, tienes razón. No te lo dije porque buscaba un buen momento y parecía que nunca había uno – La miré molesta – Pero obviamente debí habértelo dicho para que te mantuvieras alejada de ella. Esa maldita, juro que la mataré cuando la vea

Brittany me miro preocupada y luego sacudió la cabeza – Déjalo… –

– No – Busque en mi bolsillo mi teléfono – La mataré. Juro que –uhg, mi teléfono. ¿Sabes? No lo necesito. Sé donde vive así que en lugar de gritarle por celular le iré a gritar a la cara

Estaba por salir de la cocina cuando Brittany me tomó de la mano – Olvídalo… después puedes gritarle si quieres. Quiero que me cuentes por qué –

– ¿Por qué, qué? – Pregunté.

– Por qué terminaron – Dijo.

– Brittany, ya te dije que… –

– Huele bien – Me di la vuelta y vi a Rachel en la entrada sonriendo.

– Uh, Rachel, ¿por qué no despiertas a los demás? Nosotras terminaremos aquí y llevaremos la comida – Sonrió Britt. Rachel nos miro intrigada y asintió.

– Hablaremos más tarde, ¿sí? –

– Solo respondeme una cosa… – Esperé la pregunta – ¿Aún sientes algo por ella? Aunque sea algo pequeño…

Sonreí suavemente – No. No siento nada por ella y ni siquiera sé si es una amiga, mucho menos ahora que sé que intento besarte –

Me sonrió un poco. Besé su mejilla y luego la tome de las manos.

– Eres la única que me importa. Te amo a ti y por Dani no siento nada – Sonreí.

Me regalo una gran sonrisa y luego me besó en los labios. Hubiera querido besarla por más tiempo, pero escuche que Kurt nos gritaba no hacerlo en la cocina. Nos reímos y cargamos los platos hacia el comedor.

Después de haber comido Brittany nos explicó algo y nos mostró unos pases.

– Son los pases para entrar al Barrio Nocturno – Dijo. Mire el pase, era como una tarjeta VIP que se cuelga al cuello. La tarjeta tenía escrito Grand Prix Singing and Dancing y luego abajo tenía una firma hecha como si hubiera sido impresa y además había el dibujo de un micrófono y el nombre de nuestro grupo.

– Son lindos – Dijo Rachel – Espera, ¿podemos entrar con esto?

– Durante lo que resta de la competencia – Asintió Britt – El lugar abre a las diez y cierra a las 6 am

– ¿Toda la noche? –

– Se llama _Barrio Nocturno _– Brittany miró a Kurt como si fuera obvio.

Me reí.

– Entonces, yo opino que hay que estrenarlos esta noche – Dije emocionada.

– No. Tenemos ensayo y hay que ver la canción –

– Vamos, hobbit, si hacemos eso entonces terminaremos yendo solo el día de la competencia. Quiero conocer el famoso barrio nocturno – Dije.

Brittany sonrió – Yo digo que vayamos algún día. Podemos quitar el ensayo –

Chasque los dedos asintiendo.

* * *

Presione las teclas de goma del estúpido juguete con forma de celular. Brittany me miraba con la misma pena que yo tenía.

– Esto es una basura – Dije – Quiero mi teléfono, ¡ahora!

– Yo también – Dijo ella con tristeza.

La mire molesta y luego gruñí en voz alta. Jamás un lunes, sin trabajo, había sido tan aburrido. Maldito feriado.

– Si los chicos ganan jamás dejaran que lo olvidemos – Dije – Pero no lo aguanto más… quiero mi teléfono

Brittany me sonrió divertida.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews y gracias por los que ya han dejado.


	23. Seguimos desenterrando el pasado

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

23

Odio a los chicos.

Los odio.

Realmente los odio.

Tome una bandeja con unos platos de comida y luego salí de la cocina tratando de mantener mi mejor sonrisa. El espectáculo de la noche: Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones y Tina Cohen-Chang. Deje los platos en la mesa y la sonrisa en el rostro de Finn hizo que me dieron tantas ganas de romperle la cara.

– Te ves bien, Santana – Puck rió.

– Gracias. Luzco sexy, lo sé – Dije con orgullo mientras daba la vuelta con la bandeja hacia la cocina.

Vestía yo con una camisa blanca y un corbatín negro, una falda negra y unos zapatos de tacones. También un delantal. Y no quiero ser demasiado narcisista, pero realmente estaba sexy aunque no al nivel de cierta rubia que vestía de igual manera. Juro por dios que no podía esperar el momento que tuviera a mi chica en mis brazos, las dos solas donde pudiera, literalmente, romperle las medias empotrandola contra la pared.

– Estás son de Artie, Finn y Joe – Dijo Quinn señalando unos platos. Yo rodé los ojos tomándolos con cuidado y cargándolos hacia la mesa redonda en donde todos los chicos del grupo estaban reunidos.

_Oh oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
break it down and jump it  
low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night  
In neon lights so yoy can let me go_

Rachel y las chicas cantaban con emoción, aunque sus rostros no eran tan emotivos que digamos. Parecían forzadas.

– Okey, cuando las chicas terminen, Quinn, Brittany y Santana, ustedes tres subirán y ellas seguirán con lo que hacen. Marley, Kitty, ¿cómo van esos postres? – Emma dijo.

Volteé a ver a las chicas e hice una mueca divertida al ver que ambas estaban cubiertas de harina. Me reí y luego miré a Dani que estaba cargando con una jarra hacia ellas. Me miro con una sonrisa, pero yo solo rodé los ojos ignorándola.

– No puedes estar enojada con ella para siempre – Brittany me susurró.

– Puedo y lo haré – Declaré.

Cuando las chicas entraron en la cocina, Quinn, Britt y yo fuimos al escenario. Elegimos una canción de la lista: _Neon Light_ y comenzamos a cantar. Por otro lado, los chicos nos miraban divertidos mientras las chicas terminaban de servirles la comida.

Malditos chicos. Ellos nos ganaron la apuesta después de tres días solo porque Rachel se desespero y fue en busca de Beiste. Nosotras la intentamos detener, pero ella estaba tan ansiosa por recibir una respuesta de una obra a la cual audicionó que no le importaba nada. Recuerdo que la amarramos a un árbol y ella se soltó sin que lo notáramos.

Cuando terminamos de cantar me apoye de espaldas en la pared de la cocina observando a mis amigas moverse rápidamente para la comida y espectáculo. Sacudí la cabeza de mala gana.

– Todo esto es culpa de Berry –

– San – Brittany me advirtió que no le echara la culpa. Rodé los ojos porque me era imposible.

– Venga, ya me he disculpado –

– Por lo menos te hubieras quedado con el papel, ¿no? Así habría valido la pena – Dije bebiendo algo de agua.

– No seas dura con ella – Dijo Dani con esa estúpida sonrisa suya – No es su culpa no haber quedado y si yo fuera ella también me habría desesperado por saber la respuesta ya sea negativa o positiva

– Tú – Le apunté con el dedo – no te metas donde no te llaman. Es más, ni me hables…

– Vamos, no puedes estar molesta. Ya te dije que lo sentía. Me disculpe con ella también –

– De eso se trata. No te creo – Me aleje de allí enojada y mire por una ventanilla.

– No puedes estar enojada con ella eternamente – Dijo Brittany acercándose a mí.

La mire por un momento molesta, pero sonreí al poco cuando entrelazo su mano con la mía.

– Tienes razón, no puedo – Me encogí despreocupada – pero lo intentaré

Suspiró suavemente – Ella te dijo que no fue su intención –

– Britt, eres dulce pensando en que cada uno de nosotros tiene una pizca de bondad y a veces eres un poquito ingenua. Ahora lo estás siendo. Conozco a Dani y de lo único que se arrepiente es de que no pudo besarte – Dije tranquila.

Ella me miro tranquila. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y ella se excuso diciendo que se trataba de su hermana. Respondió en su idioma natal. Yo no sabía si ella siempre hablaba con sus padres y hermana en ese idioma porque no saben ingles* o porque no quería que escucharan su conversación. Algo le dijo mientras sonreía y luego se alejó para hablar en privado.

– Tienes razón en que es ingenua – Escuche detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a Rachel – Pero tampoco puedes estar enojada con Dani eternamente

Resoplé. Después de enterarme de que Dani intentó besar a mi novia ella logro calmarme, al menos mientras estábamos sola porque cuando nos toco ir al estudio enseguida descargue mi ira en el momento en que la vi. Juro por dios que ahora sí, y es literal, todo el grupo tuvo que sostenerme para que no la matara. Dani no se mostraba sorprendida cuando intente matarla por haber intentado besar a Britt, a diferencia de todos los demás que sí lo estaban.

Tuvo suerte de que no la mate.

– Lo que sea – Rodé los ojos – También estoy enojada contigo. Por tu culpa ellos nos ganaron

– Era importante – Ella dijo – Y sé que no estás enojada porque no has intentado matarme

– ¿Quieres que me convierta en Snixx? –

– No – Respondió automáticamente.

Asentí una vez con una sonrisa y mire por la ventana. Los chicos parecían disfrutar de su cena, incluso el Sr. Shue, quien cargaba a su hijo. Hombres.

– Lo siento – Brittany llegó hacia nosotros – Me extraño un poco que Lindsay me llamara a esta hora

– ¿Todo bien? – Pregunté preocupada.

– Uh, sí – Asintió – Está sola en casa y hay una tormenta – La mire sorprendida – Por suerte mi madre no tardó en llegar –

– ¿Tu hermana qué edad tiene? – Rachel se sentó sobre un mesón mirándonos.

– Escucha, GayBerry, si quieres dejar al idiota de Finn por una rubia yo aconsejaría que fueras con Quinn. Al menos ella si está a tu alcancé – Dije burlándome. Brittany se rió un poco – Pensándolo bien Fabgay y tú harían una buena pareja. Ambas son irritantes

– Tienes que estar bromeando – Arrugó la nariz Rachel – Santana, no sé si lo hemos hablado, pero soy feliz siendo hetero y no tengo nada en contra de las lesbianas

– Ni yo tampoco – Brittany se rió besándome en los labios fugazmente. Sonreí.

– Pero si tengo problemas con esto – Se rió – Chicas, nada de sexo aquí y lo digo porque te conozco Santana

Rodé los ojos. Cometes un error y jamás te dejan olvidarlo. Claro, nunca se lo diría a Brittany o volvería a enojarse. Sucede que cuando salía con Dani, esa maldita había conseguido que tuviéramos sexo en el living. En ese entonces yo vivía con Rachel y Kurt, pero ellos no estaban en casa así que pensé que nada podía suceder hasta que la idiota de Berry entró de golpe.

– Tiene doce – Britt dijo tranquilamente.

– ¿Quién? –

– Si serás tonta. Su hermana –

– Oh, cierto. Yo pregunte – Se rió suavemente – Doce. Wow, aún es joven

– Te lo dije. Búscate a Fabgay –

– Santana, estamos en la misma habitación y no hablas muy bajito – Las tres volteamos hacia la rubia que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia cargando con una torta en las manos. Me encogí despreocupada – ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?

– No – Dije. Chasqueé los dedos – Aja, pero no niegas que tienes deseos sáficos con Berry

– Santana – Rachel me regaño. Brittany se rió.

– Oh vamos, ustedes son como… –

– Oye, basta – Dijo Quinn lanzándome un mantel de cocina – Mejor ponte a limpiar

Gruñí.

Vi a Brittany susurrarle algo a Rachel y Rachel respondió un "no" alarmada, mi novia se rió suavemente y luego me besó en la sien.

– Iré a ayudar a Tina a recoger los platos –

Asentí tranquila. Comencé a limpiar uno de los mesones que estaba cubierto de harina cuando Rachel me susurro.

– Aún no sé por qué de pronto comienzas a hacer comentarios como esos sobre Quinn y yo. Somos amigas y estoy comprometida con Finn –

– Llevas comprometida casi dos años y aún nada sucede – Fruncí el ceño.

– Corrección. Un año porque no olvides que hubo un tiempo en que él y yo estábamos enojados con el otro –

– Lo que sea – Rodé los ojos.

Termine de sacudir toda la harina y luego mire a Quinn que estaba con una jarra de jugo ahora.

– Chicas, han pasado tres días y aún no tenemos ni idea de que hacer. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos perder más tiempo – Rachel dijo mirándonos seria.

– Haremos a Ke$ha. Por lo que he escuchado, ese lugar es como un patio, ¿no? – Quinn dijo sonriendo.

– Eso dijo Mike – Mercedes asintió.

– Entonces, ¿qué mejor que Ke$ha? – Preguntó sonriendo la rubia.

– Se me ocurren otros cien artistas – Dijo Rachel.

– No te creo – Se rió Kitty – Okey, pero, ¿Ke$ha?

Quinn se encogió de hombros – A mí me gusta –

– Ke$ha es un icono de sexo y alcohol – Dijo Rachel con una mueca.

– Eso no es verdad – Dijo Marley sonriendo – Tiene buenas canción y porque algunas hagan insinuaciones así no significa que sea un icono

Asentí lentamente – A mí me gusta la idea. Sus canciones me harán ver más sexy, mierda –

– Bájate el ego – Dijo Quinn lanzándome una esponja – Limpia esos platos

– Espera, ese es tu trabajo – Le lancé la esponja de vuelta.

Quinn me sonrió divertida. En ese momento Tina y Brittany entraron con un carrito que tenía ruedas y moviendo los platos.

– Listos para el segundo plato – Dijo Brittany tranquilamente.

Sonreí ligeramente y asentí. Camine hasta donde estaba la comida y comenzamos a poner los platos en el carrito. Me preguntó por qué no lo usamos antes cuando lo necesitábamos.

Después de poner la comida Brittany cargo con una bandeja que contenía algunos vasos, Mercedes llevo otra y además dos botellas de vino y Tina cargo el carrito con la comida. Metí unos postres al refrigerador.

– No puedo creer que nos toque servirles a ellos – Suspire – Y encima tenemos que lavar los platos

Rachel suspiro. Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en el departamento de los chicos porque era más grande y por lo tanto la cocina era más amplia también. Había espacio para todas dentro y además incluía una isla.

Me senté en una silla pensando un poco en el tema de la canción. Teníamos los pases, pero aún no íbamos a ese lugar ya que a pesar de tener los pases tenía que ir sí o sí un profesional con nosotros. Yo sé que Brittany no ha ido aún así que ella no ha llevado a nadie y por Dani, no lo sé y no me importa.

Las chicas volvieron a entrar a la cocina. Tina empujaba el carrito y Brittany venía sobre él sacudiendo el cabello en círculos como un rockero. Todos nos reímos cuando ella grito: Girls ruled. Seguramente se lo decía a los chicos porque Tina y Mercedes chocaron los cinco y además venían riendo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Quinn riendo.

– Ellos creen ser mejores que nosotras solo porque Rachel tiene poca fuerza de voluntad – Dijo Mercedes sacudiendo la cabeza – Y nuestra rubia aquí se ha negado a dejar que las chicas seamos pisoteadas

– ¿Qué has hecho? –

– Seguramente algo más suave que lo que tú harías – Dijo riendo Dani. Le lancé una mirada filosa y luego con una expresión suave mire a Britt.

– Una carrera sobre esta cosa – Se rió tranquilamente – No he hecho nada malo

– Bien. Ahora estamos todas así que vamos a ver lo que es más importante – Rachel dijo sonriendo – ¿Qué hacer con la canción?

– Pongámosla a votación – Dijo Brittany sonriendo – Le decimos a los chicos que escojan tres canciones y nosotras escogeremos tres. De esas tres haremos una votación para ver cual es mejor

– No lo sé – Dije pensativa – ¿Por qué no elegimos una cualquiera y ya?

– Es difícil cuando todos queremos algo diferente – Dijo Marley – Yo estaba pensando… ¿qué tal algo original?

Todos la miramos tranquilamente. Algo original. Por qué eso me alguien más diría.

– Eso no es mala idea – Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Ah, sí, porque ella siempre quiere cantar algo original escrito por su puño.

– Hay que cantar _Anaconda._ Sería súper sexy – Brittany dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Me reí al igual que todas en la sala, mientras Emma la miraba sorprendida.

– No hablas en serio – Dijo.

– ¿Por qué no? Yo sería sexy –

– Ya lo creo, pero a pesar de eso no creo que sea apropiado – Dije riendo.

– Sí, solo está celosa de que alguien más pudiera verla – Quinn dijo riendo.

– Oye, en qué patio nos toca cantar – Preguntó Dani intrigada. Brittany parecía pensar un poco, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

– Dos, creo –

– Dos… – Torció los labios llevándose la mano al mentón – ¿De baile o…?

– No lo sé – Brittany sacudió la cabeza. Frunció el ceño – ¿Crees que sea del baile?

– Entonces tendríamos un tema si es el patio de baile porque si es el de escenario no habría problema. Todos los escenarios son casi iguales – Dijo Dani.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Emma intrigada.

– _El barrio Nocturno_ se conforma de cinco escenarios diferentes en alas diferentes, pero también se conforma de siete patios diferentes, o más bien pistas de baile – Brittany dijo. Alzó siete dedos.

– ¿Por qué tantos? – Pregunté.

– Va mucha gente – Se encogió de hombros Brittany – Yo siempre estoy bailando en el dos o en el cinco porque me gusta el escenario. En el patio número dos hay una piscina vacía donde se crea la fiesta y en el cinco la pista de baile tiene luces de neón y de hecho no te dejan entrar si no vas con colores neón. También me gusta un poco el tres, hay breakdance, aunque no me gusta mucho el breakdance

– Estoy emocionada por conocer ese lugar – Kitty dijo emocionada.

Todas asentimos emocionadas.

– Tienen las mejores bebidas – Dani tomó una botella – Que haría que esta cerveza pareciera agua al lado suyo

– ¿Quieres decir que son más fuertes? – Mercedes pregunto.

Ella asintió – Pero no todas. Son mejores simplemente –

Rodé los ojos.

Rachel aplaudió – Ya sé. Hay que cantar _chandelier_ –

– ¡Sí! Y hacemos mi paso sobre la lámpara chandelier – Brittany dijo emocionada de pronto. Seguía sobre el carrito sentada y ahora se había sentado al estilo indio.

– No. Eso es peligroso – Tina dijo – ¿Cierto?

Asentí.

– No, es que, chicas, la chica que baila allí es asombrosa. Si logramos hacer pasos así entonces… –

– Sí, como si fuéramos contorsionistas – Quinn bufó.

– Podría quebrarme un brazo solo por hacer un movimiento – Dije asintiendo.

– A mí me parece bien – Kitty asintió – Como porrista debo ser flexible así que yo podría hacer algunos de esos pasos. ¿Qué hay de ti, Brittany?

Ella se encontraba jugando con sus manos como su fueran un ave. Nos miró dejo de hacer lo que hacía.

Torció los labios – No lo sé. No me parece buena idea. Yo podría hacer muchos de esos pasos, sobre todo con al menos una semana de practica – Rachel aplaudió emocionada – Sin embargo Maddie tiene doce años. Yo tengo veintidós y necesitaría una semana para hacerlos cuando ella seguro que ni practica

Asentí.

– Además me vería mal con una peluca como esa – Ella hizo un puchero – Y quienes canten estarían de espaldas porque si hacemos un performance alguien tendría que hacer de Sia y Sia nunca muestra la cara. Los jueces nos descalificarían o descontarían

Fruncí el ceño – No tenemos que hacer un performances exacto –

– Ya lo sé – Se encogió despreocupada.

– Oookey – Rachel suspiro – ¿Alguna otra idea?

Mire a Brittany de reojo y sonreí – Hay que hacer _Slave 4 U_ –

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Brittany alzó la mirada, fría – No –

– Podríamos sacar un buen baile de ahí – Dijo Quinn sonriendo – Y tú cantarías. ¿No dijiste que te gusta Britney Spears?

– No es igual – Estaba molesta conmigo, pero yo sabía que probablemente esto era lo mejor. Ella jamás termino la canción porque se tropezó, pero puede redimirse dos años después y lo haría fantástico. ¿Qué más da lo que paso hace dos años? Sé que lo hará genial ahora

– Mira, yo vi el vídeo con Rachel – Le apunté y ella asintió – Ese baile es fantástico y sé que tú lo has inventado porque tiene tu nombre grabado en todos lados. Si lo hiciéramos ahora no hay forma de perder

– Es verdad. Es un baile sencillo pero divertido y parece llamar la atención – Rachel sonrió.

– No – Se bajo del carrito – No voy a bailar esa canción

– Esperen, ¿es la que bailaba en el estudio? – Mercedes pregunto y Rachel y yo asentimos – Hermana, esa canción podría funcionar

Todos comenzaron a estar de acuerdos. Saque mi _amado_ celular y busque el vídeo para enseñárselo a Kitty y Marley que al verlos les pareció bien (sin contar la escena de la caída).

– Me encanta Britney Spears – Brittany dijo – Pero no lo haré

– Fue una fea caída – Marley dijo – Pero creo que podría funcionar y como es un baile fallido de hace dos años podríamos tener más puntos

– ¡NO! – Brittany nos miro molesta. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las bajo bruscamente irritada – No lo haré. Me caí, me rompí la pierna y me costó mi carrera. No voy a hacer ese maldito baile. Búsquense otro o déjenme fuera, porque como dije, no lo haré

Ella nos miro molesta y luego se dio la vuelta alejándose un poco. Hice una mueca mirando hacia las demás que me decían sin palabras, solo con una mirada, ir a calmarla. Suspire de mala gana y di un paso, pero ni me acerque cuando la voz de Dani rompió el silencio.

– Te caíste, ¿y qué? – Gruñí y la mire enojada – A todos nos pasa. Yo perdí la voz en medio de una presentación

– Eso no te cuesta la carrera – Dijo Brittany recargándose de espaldas a un mesón.

– Pero no por eso vas a esconderte –

– No me escondo –

– Entonces no quieres salir a ese escenario con la canción que te arruino y volver al juego. ¿No quieres enseñarle a la chica esa de Soul Spirit que eres mejor que ella? –

– Dani – Dije, pero ella me sacudió la cabeza.

– Vas a quedarte aquí, esperar a que nosotras escojamos una canción, nos enseñaras la coreografía y bailaras atrás donde no te vean, ¿cierto? – Dijo Dani – Porque hasta el momento solo has tenido papeles pequeños en los bailes siendo que eres la mejor bailarina de este grupo y le sacamos provecho. _Sharp as a razor_ bailaste como una humana, apenas tenías tres pasos al inicio de la canción, desapareces toda la canción y cuando apareciste bailaste al final donde nadie te podía ver. _Party rock_ también bailaste al final y cuando había que bailar en el circulo todo lo que hiciste fue dar un salto y desaparecer en la multitud. Tú tienes miedo de dar la cara bailando. Y yo creo que es por eso que les descontaron tantos puntos, porque la única profesional que había no salió a relucir sino que se escondió detrás de novatos que apenas pueden hacer un "boogie" –

– ¿Qué es eso? – Kitty preguntó haciendo que Dani le señalara para confirmar lo que dijo.

Brittany la miro enojada y luego se fue. Yo la intente seguir, pero antes de salir mire a Dani enojada.

– ¿Sabes qué? Yo soy la perra normalmente, no tú, pero ahora ya van dos razones por las que quiero matarte – Dije – I kill you

Seguí a Brittany ante la mirada de los chicos confundidos. Will se puso en pie dejando que Finn cargara a su hijo y se me acerco justo cuando iba a salir de la casa.

– Dani metió la pata – Dije de mala gana. Sin decir más salí y seguí a Brittany que se encontraba a pocos metros de mí. Le llamé a su nombre varias veces y cuando no se detuvo corrí a ella y la tomé del brazo – No puedes hacerle caso a Dani. Es una maldita

– Tal vez, pero tiene razón – Dijo ella. Vi que estaba a punto de llorar así que la abracé y luego removí una lágrima que estaba a punto de caer – Me escondo por cobarde

– Pero no es tu culpa lo que paso. Solo te pusiste nerviosa y perdiste. Si quieres ponerte detrás porque tienes miedo es entendible. Ella no tiene que decir esas cosas. Soy yo – Dije ante una mirada de sorpresa – Oh, créeme, soy lo suficientemente perra para decirle cosas malas a todo el mundo. Una vez le dije a Quinn que era una zorra por haberse acostado con Puck cuando estaba con Finn

– Creo que no es agradable – Murmuró.

– Se lo merecía – Me encogí de hombros – Pero el punto es, que aún si soy yo la que siempre dice cosas hirientes por ese estilo jamás te lo diría a ti porque tengo mis límites con quienes quiero

– Pero… –

– Mataré a Dani, por dos – Dije sonriendo – Y tal vez tiene razón, pero yo no creo que la tenga tanta como para echarte eso en cara

Brittany me miro preocupada. Rodeé su cintura y la atraje hacia mí reposando mi frente en la suya.

– Perdóname por intentar forzarlo. Solo pensé que iba a ser perfecto si hiciéramos esa canción, pero ya veo que no así que usaremos otra –

Ella asintió lentamente.

* * *

Deje caer mi cabeza pesadamente en el pequeño escenario improvisado que habíamos hecho. Ya estaba tirada en el suelo por lo que o importaba un golpe más. Los chicos nos sonreían a todas como reyes y todo por haber ganado una estúpida apuesta.

– Bien, terminaron de comer entrada almuerzo y postre – Rachel suspiro, estaba tirada a mi lado – Ahora tenemos que ver que canción cantaremos para iniciar mañana

– _Dynamite _– Dijo Puck con superioridad.

– Eso es fantástico – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Tú crees? –

– Sí, vamos a sacar todas las malas ideas y así llegaremos a las buenas – Respondí sonriendo. Puck me lanzó una mirada fija y luego rodó los ojos.

– No veo que aportes alguna canción –

– Yo aporté _slave 4 u, pero no la haremos por razones obvias _– Rodé los ojos.

Emma nos miro a todos y luego a Will, jugó con su hijo – Chicos, si me permite – Todos la miramos – Creo que deberían enfocarse en el talento

Levanté una ceja confundida.

– Brittany, Mike y Jake son los mejores bailarines – Dijo ella tranquilamente – Y Kitty es porrista así que también podría contarse como bailarina. Marley tiene una voz preciosa y Unique tiene un gran tono. Dani es cantante profesional. Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes pueden llegar a notas increíbles. Quinn y Santana cantan fabuloso. Finn es mal bailarín, pero muy buen cantante. Enfóquense en lo que pueden hacer. Todos tienen grandes cualidades, algunas destacan más y otras menos

– Yo no quiero bailar al frente – Brittany dijo – Pero… – Inclinó la cabeza pensando un poco. Una mueca cruzo por su rostro.

– Brittany, yo creo que Santana tiene razón y Dani también – Emma dijo – Esa canción les haría ganar. Buen baile, muchos bailarines y ya tienes una rutina por lo que no hay que crear nada. Solo practicarla

Brittany nos miro a todos y luego a mí. Algo estaba en su cabeza que no le dejaba tranquila y sabía que no había forma de que nos dijera lo que pensaba.

– No creo que vaya a funcionar.–

– Yo sí – Finn dijo – No estuve allí cuando tuviste el accidente y francamente creo que verlo por youtube no ayuda en nada a que sepamos que sentiste, pero si sé una cosa: los grandes regresan. Si crees que puedes regresar, lo harás y con esa canción

– No la presiones – Dije – Fue un error comentar la canción. Dejemos el tema y pongamos otra canción ahora

– Me gustaría probar con _Valerie_ de Amy Winehouse, por supuesto creo que Santana podría cantarla – Dijo Will sonriendo – A ti te gusta ella, ¿no?

Asentí algo emocionada, pero aún creía que era mejor que Brittany lo hiciera, sin embargo no iba a presionarla.

Todos estuvimos en silencio por un momento. Rachel me dio un codazo por un momento y luego me indico con un ademan hacia Brittany. Cuando la mire sentada en el brazo del sofá vi que se estaba mordiendo la uña, volví a ver a Rachel confundida y ella sacudió la cabeza golpeándose el rostro con la palma de su mano.

– Yo pienso – Habló llamando la atención de todos – y realmente lo siento si te irrita, Britt, que debemos usar _I'm slave 4 u_. Escucha, tal vez no solo es porque nos ayudaste. El premio es un crucero con todo pagado para todo el grupo. Tú nos has ayudado mucho y si ganamos va a ser gracias a la ayuda que nos has presentado porque no hay forma de que hubiéramos bailado de cómo tal. Hemos hecho buenos bailes, pero nunca podríamos bailar de tal forma hasta la final de un concurso para _profesionales_. Sé que todos estamos hartos de oír que solo los profesionales entran y blah blah, pero seguiré recordándome a mi misma que once chicos novatos se enfrentaron a profesionales, ganaron nuevos amigos – Apuntó a los chicos que Brittany integro cuando nos faltaban más bailarines – y además llegaron a la final. Sigo pensando que es gracias a ella y aún no tengo ni idea de que hizo Santana para que ella quisiera venir con nosotros y aún cuando tienes tu historia entraste. Yo estoy agradecida – Sonrió – y sé que todos aquí también. Quiero hacer esta canción y no solo por nosotros sino por ti

El silencio se volvió sepulcral. Yo actué rápido, hice un movimiento ninja para tocar su frente con la palma de mi mano. Mike corrió al baño, Puck trajo un vaso de agua, Finn le entregó unas pastillas que Mike trajo del baño. Le grite a Quinn que trajera un paño húmedo y un termómetro. Mercedes y Tina recostaron a Rachel suavemente mientras ella nos miraba a todos atónita pero ella sabía de que se trataba.

– ¡Eh, puedo ceder mi lugar y hacer cosas amables sobre el escenario! – Se sentó. Dejo la pastilla y el vaso fuera de su alcance y sonrió. Ella miró a Brittany – ¿Qué dices?

Brittany nos miro a todos preocupada, se mordió el labio inferior y en su mente pude ver los engrajes girando y girando en busca de la respuesta. Abrió la boca.

– Yo creo… –

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno ha terminado el capítulo de hoy.

Dejen Reviews.


	24. Todo por un pastel de queso

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

24

Tomé mi taza con café mientras sonreía tranquilamente. Frente a mí Brittany le entregaba un plato con atún a Lord Tubbington que estaba en la mesa. Me reí ligeramente y luego seguí bebiendo mientras miraba la coreografía de la canción.

– Esto no se ve tan complicado – Dije sonriendo mientras miraba la tablet – De hecho parece el baile que más fácil va a ser

– Sí, al menos esa es la parte antes de romperme mi amada pierna – Dijo ella – Aún recuerdo toda la coreografía. La practique por semanas. Seis semanas

Sonreí un poco – Ahora vamos a sacarle provecho, ellos tienen razón, tú has hecho todo por nosotros y es tu turno para sacarle provecho a ésta situación –

– ¿Tienes clases hoy? – Pregunté.

– Sí, tengo dos de una hora – Sonrió – Si puedes ir a verme seré toda tuya al terminar con ambas

– Quiero que seas toda mía – Sonreí con descaro – Pero es mejor prepararnos para bailar. Esas ropas…

– Lo sé, no son las mejores, pero son las del vídeo de Britney – Asintió ella tomando una taza de leche tibia – Tengo solo mi traje. Y como son sencillos podemos hacerlos sin problemas

– Espero que ese crucero lo valga. Hemos gastado mucho valor monetario – Dije riendo.

– Lo sé – Ella suspiro mirándome preocupada – Creo que con esos seis mil pudimos haber pagado un crucero

Me reí de la ironía – Al menos tenemos trajes carísimos de luces de neón –

– Cierto –

Una campanita sonó y Brittany se puso en caminando hacia un pequeño horno del cual sacó una masa en forma de cupcake, le agregó algo de crema pastelera, unas chispas y luego camino hasta donde yo estaba. Había cuatro de ellos en una bandeja que dejo en la mesa y luego se sentó en mi regazo. Me reí ligeramente, tomó uno y comió la crema con el dedo.

– Amo estos – Dijo.

Me reí ligeramente lamiendo algo de crema del pastel en su dedo. Ella se rió.

– Uh, míranos. Apenas más de dos meses y siento que no puedo vivir sin ti – Se rió – Realmente me siento enamorada

– Yo también – Picoteé sus labios. Apreté mi mano en su pierna mientras con mi brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cintura – También te amo tanto

Ella mordió el cupcake y me miro – ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –

– ¿Ellos? –

– Tus padres – Dijo tranquilamente – Me dijiste que querían que los visitaras otra vez

– Sí, pero es después de la competencia. No lo sé, estaba pensando en ir allí – Dije sonriendo – y por supuesto que vienes conmigo

– Quiero ir – Me sonrió – Pero no puedo dejar el estudio

– ¿Y en vacaciones? –

Ella torció los labios – Vacaciones. Uh, no lo creo. Tendré un espectáculo navideño con las chicas de mi clase de ballet. Este año es "los ayudantes de Santa" –

– Eso suena lindo –

– Sí, y espero que Santa venga a verlo. El año pasado vio mi espectáculo de Rudolf, el reno de la nariz roja y me felicito por el gran trabajo, a también a las niñas –

No es posible.

– ¿Santa? – Levante una ceja. Tiene que ser mentira – ¿Tú piensas que Santa… es real?

Ella se rió – Claro que lo es, Santana. Él tiene la magia del mundo y es lo que nos hace felices en época navideña –

– Eres… adorable – Le sonreí – y tienes crema en la nariz

– ¿Eh? –

Deslice mi lengua por su nariz para remover la crema y luego le di un pequeño beso ella. Britt se rió ante mi acción y luego me sonrió.

– En dos meses será navidad. Estaba pensando que podemos pasarla aquí, a no ser que quieras ir con tus padres –

– Creo que quiero quedarme y ver ese espectáculo – Sonreí.

– Y podrías bailar –

Me reí sacudiendo la cabeza – Un paso a la vez. Yo no me pondría mayas y un tutu para bailar allí. Que vergüenza –

Ella infló las mejillas en un aspecto adorablemente infantil, pero torció los labios pensativa.

– ¿Qué? –

– Pensaba – Dijo tranquila.

– ¿Sobre qué? –

Ella miro el cupcake sin crema y a medio comer, lo dejó en la mesa y me miro. Sus ojos parecían pensativos, lo que no era normal en esos bellos azules sino algo nuevo.

– ¿Por qué no le digo a mi familia que venga y tú a tus padres, para navidad? –

La mire sorprendida por unos momentos. ¿Todos juntos en navidad, como familia? Eso iba a ser algo realmente extraño. Pensé que tal vez sería una buena idea ya que era una oportunidad para que yo conociera bien a los padres de Brittany y a su hermana y ella a los míos. Estaba segura de que eso podía funcionar, casi segura.

– ¿Dónde se quedarían? –

– Bueno, obviamente aquí – Sonrió – Podría hacer que Lindsay y mis padres se queden en una habitación y los tuyos en la otra

Sonreí ante su consideración – Eres tan perfecta – Picoteé sus labios nuevamente – Me parece una buena

Ella asintió lentamente. Más tarde Brittany se fue a trabajar y yo me quede sola en casa. Seguí revisando su coreografía y pensé un poco en el baile que vi en su estudio. Creo que había cambiado un par de cosas. Camine hasta el mueble de la televisión y encendí el dvd, busque los lentes en 3D, pero no pude encontrarlos así que abrí un cajón para ver si los encontraba y encontré un montón de cds. Saqué uno con curiosidad y mire el nombre sorprendida. Quite la película que iba a ver y la reemplace por uno de esos cds.

"_Soul Spirit: Me against the music. __Ronda semifin__al."_

Al ponerle play al archive éste comenzó a mostrarse desde donde la directora aparecía presentando al grupo, luego se podía ver un pequeño escenario recreado donde a un lado habían escaleras, en otro había un columpio, en otro un sofá y en otro un escenario. Brittany apareció bajando las escaleras mientras cantaba y ella vestía con una camiseta blanca y encima algo similar a un corsé negro, unos pantalones de tela con tirantes. Un gorro y el cuello de una camisa con una cortaba. Traía botas de tacón alto. Unos guantes sin dedos. Ella se veía fantástica. Una chaqueta negra de tela que se quito y comenzó a bailar. Una chica estaba vestida de blanco se paseaba entre el columpio y el sofá mientras Brittany bailaba. Luego casi al final, las dos chicas bailaban como parejas con un bastón. Al final de la canción se podía ver al publico aplaudiendo y el vídeo se cortó.

Revise el cajón y saque otros cds en casa.

"_Primer recital de Brittany."_

"_Final de ACDC grabado."_

"_Coreografía de Gangnam Style."_

"_Coreografía de Guys Rock Girls Ruled."_

"_Primeros pasos de Lindsay."_

"_Lord Tubbington llega a casa por primera vez."_

"_Brittany en la ducha"_

– ¿Qué? – Miré el cd sorprendida. Me mordí el labio inferior pensando que se trataba de una broma o algo, pero el título… A menos que sea uno de esos sex type que pudo haber hecho con su novio. Maldito.

Lord Tubbington maulló y luego se alejó. Le fruncí el ceño mientras ponía el cd. En poco tiempo se mostraba grabado directo desde una cámara sin editar. Se podía escuchar el agua corriendo y una suave melodía tarareada. La cámara se movía por el pasillo y se colaba por el baño mostrando una figura acostada en la tina jugando con unas espumas. La figura pronto cobro nombre y rostro, era Brittany que al mirar la cámara grito.

– _¡Lord Tubbington! _–

El vídeo se mostró como si alguien saliera corriendo y luego la cámara cayó al suelo, pude ver las piernas de Brittany húmedas. Ella recogió la cámara, vestía con una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo.

– _Tonto gato_ – Dijo a la cámara, pero su voz no sonaba molesta. Entonces se apagó.

Me reí ligeramente quitando el vídeo y luego guardándolo en su caja. Me senté en el suelo junto al televisor que estaba frente a mí. Había sacado todo los cds y de a poco los iba viendo uno por uno. Habían demasiados, tanto que por lo menos yo tenía cuatro o cinco torres de ellos rodeándome. Me reía al verlos, algunos me daban algo de pena porque eran tristes, pero la mayoría eran divertidos. Me fije que Brittany los tenía todos organizados en ese cajón. Coreografías, cosas graciosas, vídeos de su familia y ella misma.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve viendo los vídeos, pero sí sé que pase al menos unas buenas horas porque cuando me di cuenta Brittany llegó a casa. Ella se me acerco sorprendida.

– Dijiste que irías a buscarme para pasar el tiempo juntas –

– Lo lamento – No la miré ya que me estaba riendo al ver un vídeo en que ella salía enseñándole a bailar a Lord Tubbington.

– Eh, me había olvidado que ese vídeo existía – Se sentó en el sofá – ¿Has estado viendo esos vídeos toda la tarde?

– Sí. Buscaba los lentes 3D y los encontré, me puse a verlos. Espero que no te moleste –

– No lo hace. Esta es tu casa también, te lo dije –

– Pero es tu privacidad –

– Sí, pero eres mi novia – Sonó tan a la ligera – Puedes verlos si quieres. No me molesta, vives aquí y quiero que te sientas como en casa sin la necesidad de tener que estar obligada a una "sección prohibida."

Sonreí poniéndome en pie y sentándome a su lado en el sofá – Tienes muchos de estos –

– Lo sé. La mayoría los grababa mi papá, de hecho aún graba, algunos los he grabado yo –

Le mostré un cd – Éste me ha hecho mucha gracia –

Ella lo tomó en sus manos y se rió – Lord Tubbington me graba y luego vende los vídeos – Sacudió la cabeza – Tonto gato

Me reí entre dientes y la besé en la mejilla – Uh, creo que él podría grabarnos a las dos en la ducha –

Ella se rió envolviendo mi cuello en sus brazos – Creo que suena divertido –

Me acerque a ella besando su cuello suavemente. Se rió ligeramente y luego se recostó en el sofá.

– Maldito sofá – Murmuré – Estoy segura… – Le di un suave mordisco – que tiene algo que me excita cuando estoy contigo…

Ella se rió.

– Santana – Murmuró – Santana, para…

Seguí besándola por un segundo hasta que por tercera vez escuche mi nombre junto con un "basta." La mire confundida y pude ver sus ojos observarme con suavidad.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

Ella sonrió tranquilamente, observó el techo por un momento y luego a mí – Te amo, pero…

– ¿Pero? – Me arrodille en el sofá alarmada. Ella se rió suavemente tomándome la mano mientras sonreía suavemente.

– Escucha, me encanta que hayamos aceptado, involucrado o lo que fuera, el sexo en nuestra relación – Su forma de decirlo era tan suave y parecía que quería comprensión de mi parte – pero quiero hacer algo más que solo eso en nuestro sofá

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeé confundida.

Suspiro – Siempre que venimos al sofá terminamos en la habitación, y no es que me moleste, pero me gustaría que al menos una vez pudiéramos simplemente acurrucarnos. Ya sé que tienes un innegable magnetismo sexual y todo, pero una vez… –

Sonreí un poco – Santa mierda. Pensé que querías terminar conmigo – Ella me miro sorprendida – Si querías solo eso tenías que haberlo dicho. No porque tengamos sexo ahora, seguido, no podamos simplemente acurrucarnos. Brittany, te amo

– Lo sé – Me sonrió – Yo también te amo

Sonreí ligeramente. Me acerque a ella acurrucándome en su pecho y recargando mi cabeza en él. Nuestras piernas parecían entrelazadas sobre el sofá, con una mano me acaricio el brazo y con la otra jugó con mi cabello.

– Me gusta esto – Murmuré.

– A mí también – Podía oír la sonrisa en su rostro. Cerré suavemente los ojos.

* * *

Intente moverme en un solo pie siendo impulsada por el otro hacia la izquierda, pero me era difícil siendo que yo era zurda. Brittany nos miraba a todos tranquilamente paseándose entre los espacio de distancia entre los bailarines y nos ayudaba con los problemas.

Al fin comenzamos con el baile de _I'm slave 4 u_ y todos estábamos más que dispuestos a practicar toda la noche si era necesario. Ella nos mostró el vídeo que grabo en el estudio tres veces y luego dijo que enseñaría los pasos. Entre tantos bailarines había uno que destacaba más que los otros, que era uno que le quitaba el albornoz morado que traía al inicio del vídeo y era como uno de los bailarines principales. Al principio no sabíamos si sería Jake o Mike así que decidimos sacarlo a una moneda y Jake gano.

Mike ponía mucho de su empeño y sin problemas había dominado gran parte de los pasos al igual que Jake, luego estaba Ryder quien también era un buen bailarín pero no al nivel de ellos dos.

¿Quién tenía más problemas? Sí, Finn. Mike se encargaba de ayudarle ya que Brittany estaba ayudando a Mercedes y Marley quienes tenían algunos problemas.

Emma era quien estaba con nosotros en el ensayo ya que ahora ella y Will se turnaban para ayudar/asesorar/aconsejar. Ella parecía emocionada y de vez en cuando intentaba bailar para no aburrirse.

Escuche un sonido sordo así que me voltee a ver y vi a Brittany en cuclillas mirando hacia Rachel que estaba tirada en el suelo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –

– Sí. No ha sido nada – Rachel se puso en pie. Brittany asintió y luego le pidió que se sentara un rato, a pesar de las protestas la morena termino aceptando. Se veía agitada.

Estaba por ir a ver que sucedía cuando Finn se acercó así que deje que él se encargara. Mire al espejo y volví a hacer el mismo movimiento con los pies, pero no pude hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

En un inicio bailamos sin música ya que necesitábamos aprender los pasos así que entre el silencio todos estábamos haciendo ruido al movernos por el piso del estudio, el cual siempre había tenido un sonido ahuecado y yo no sabía por qué, a veces tenía miedo de que este se fuera a romper bajo mis pies.

Seguimos a Brittany con la misma secuencia de pasos ya que ella estaba en frente del espejo y de nosotros, como buen profesor que le pide a sus alumnos seguirle en los pasos. Intente hacer lo mejor que pude, pero al igual que todos tuve caídas. De pronto la coreografía sencilla ya no parecía tan sencilla, ¿saben?

De todas las coreografías que ella había hecho, esta sin duda era la más elaborada y la que más sabía. Yo siempre pude notar movimientos fluidos y sin esfuerzo en sus coreografías sea cual sea, pero en esta… era como si la canción hubiera sido inventada solo para ella. Se conectaba muy bien con sus pasos de bailes y los hacía ver fáciles cuando la verdad solo se trabaja de equilibrio, algo que nos estaba costando. Y la letra de la canción… sin duda Brittany la amaba, aunque yo podía decir fácilmente que también la odiaba.

Se podía ver que aunque ella no quisiera sus pasos parecían llenos de pasión al bailar, pero como dije, ella no quiere que sea así porque para ella ésta canción le arruino la carrera y le costó algunas cosas más. Era una relación de amor-odio con la canción.

Tomamos un pequeño descanso. Yo bebí de mi botella de agua y me puse una sudadera ya que por alguna razón tenía frío y eso que habíamos estado bailando un buen tiempo. Brittany también traía puesta su sudadera color crema con unos shorts.

Estaba mirada en medio de la pista de baile con las manos en el bolsillo mirando el suelo pensativa. Levanté una ceja confundida.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Tina preguntó abanicándose con la mano.

– No – Ella se nos acercó sonriendo – Tal vez deberíamos ir a casa. Se hace tarde y siempre es peligroso ir solos por la noche

– Pero, ¿qué hay del baile? Brittany, tenemos muy poco tiempo. Apenas nos quedan diez días – Dijo Finn sorprendido – Y yo soy un pésimo bailarín

– Lo sé, pero – Finn frunció el ceño – es tarde y no quisiera que alguien sufriera algo

– Es lo mejor – Dijo sonriendo. Todos asentimos y nos preparamos para irnos, pero me di cuenta de que ella seguía parada sin tomar sus cosas.

– ¿No vienes? – Pregunte.

– No – Miro el estudio por un momento y luego me miro – Ve a casa. Ya iré yo

– Brittany… – Dije.

– Estaré bien. Le pediré a Beiste que me preste su auto –

– ¿Qué pasa con tu licencia? – Pregunté levantando una ceja. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego maldijo – Me llamas y vendré a buscarte

Yo sabía que ella quería algo de tiempo a solas y no quería impedírselo. Había estado extraña todo la noche mientras bailábamos debido a la canción. Yo no quería preocuparla, tampoco podía quedarme porque ella se negaría así que lo mejor era que me fuera, pero así fueran las tres de la mañana yo la vendría a buscar.

Me besó y luego me despedí. Apenas baje las escaleras donde todos estaban ya reunidos escuche la canción aquella a gran volumen, pero de cierta manera moderada. Trague saliva mirando a Rachel que me miraba con comprensión.

Le sonreí un poco y luego me fui al auto de Britt para volver a casa. Me mantuve en silencio por un momento hasta que el no tener con quien hablar me aburrió y encendí la radió. Había una promoción sobre el baile y se decía que sería en el _Barrio Nocturno._

Llegue a casa y me dormí hasta que Brittany me llamó dos horas después así que fui por ella y el baje de regreso fue en silencio. Ella venía dormitando de todos modos.

Al día siguiente cuando salí de mi trabajo por la noche me dirigí de nuevo al estudio El Gato Danzarín, pero tras apenas cruzar las puertas vi a Quinn que sacudía la cabeza.

– El ensayo se cancela –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Sube y velo con tus ojos –

Había una sonrisa en su rostro y parecía que también quería estar molesta, pero en vano lo hacía.

Subí seguida de ella y al llegar arriba vi a Brittany y a Sam colgando de un pie del techo atados con una soga y de cabeza. La soga de Sam estaba moviéndose y provocaba que él girara lentamente, quizá se había movido hace poco, mientras que la de Britt estaba quieta. Los dos parecían algo concentrados. Debajo de ellos había una colchoneta.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Estábamos por ensayar cuando al llegar vimos a Britt parada de cabeza sobre sus manos – Quinn comenzó a explicar – y Sam le preguntó si la sangre se le subía al cerebro y qué se sentía

– ¿Y? –

– Ella dijo que no estaba segura. Que llevaba tanto tiempo así que ya ni sentía las manos y que tenía los brazos rígidos – Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaban todos reunidos en las bancas.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo? –

– Calma. Entonces Sam le dijo que eso no podía ser posible –

– Ella le dijo que la sangre se le saldría por las orejas – Me reí ligeramente – Entonces Sam le preguntó si eso podía suceder

– Pero aún no entiendo – Dije confundida.

– Después de eso Brittany dijo que llevaba por lo menos tres horas de cabeza, así que cualquier cosa era posible. Hizo un comentario sobre su gato también. Y Sam le dijo que él podía permanecer más tiempo de cabeza – Dijo Quinn – Entonces Brittany le dijo que era imposible y los dos apostaron un pastel de queso al ganador

– Infierno… – Sacudí la cabeza.

– Llevan veinte minutos – Rachel dijo aburrida – No sabemos que hacer porque nuestra profesora es lo suficientemente infantil como para apostar un pastel de queso

– Alguien va a tener que ceder primero – Dije.

– Pensamos en cortar sus cuerdas – Tina dijo – pero es algo cruel

Sacudí la cabeza por como las horas pasaron y nosotros nos aburrimos así que decidimos comenzar sin ellos. Aún de cabeza, Brittany nos ayudaba un poco y yo reía a causa de esto.

Continuara…

* * *

Eso es todo. Dejen Reviews.


	25. El gato danzarín

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

25

Brittany y yo estábamos sentadas en el parque justo en el borde de un lago con los pies mojándonos mientras ella lanzaba migas de pan a los patos que estaban cerca de ella. Yo estaba comiendo un helado mientras miraba el cielo recostada contra el césped.

– Que tranquilidad – Brittany dijo sin dejar de darle de comer a esos animales. Incline un poco la cabeza para verla y sonreí asintiendo. Mi paleta de uvas había comenzado a gotear así que me senté para no mancharme la ropa.

– Hace mucho que no sentía tanta tranquilidad – Dije.

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras sonreía – Con tanto baile y trabajo, realmente me siento agotada todo el tiempo –

Me reí – Y nuestra intimidad –

– Sí – Se rió ligeramente – Eso también

Termine mi paleta y puse el palo de madera a un lado solo para no pararme ahora e ir a botarlo ya que quería estar con Brittany aún. Apoye mis manos hacia atrás a mis costados para sostener mi cuerpo.

– Es tan pacifico y nada podría arruinarlo – Dije sonriendo.

– Eh, chicas, adivinen que encontré –

– Salvo la chillona voz de Berry – Hice una mueca molesta. Gire la cabeza y la vi acercarse hacia donde estaba el grupo completo detrás de nosotras – ¿Qué quieres Hobbit?

– He conseguido entradas a un musical – Sonrió Berry emocionada – Es una obra de una chica que es policía y se enamora de un detective, pero su amor se ve puesto en peligro debido a un caso severo en donde su padre, el jefe de los policías, muere y el asesino resulta ser uno de los que trabajan para su padre

– No tenemos tiempo para una obra de teatro – Finn dijo tranquilo – Debemos ensayar. En cuatro días es la competencia

– Es cierto, pero también se vale que nos distraigamos – Dijo Rachel sonriendo – Y pensé que esto podría ser buena idea

– Sí, pero yo quiero distraerme en ese fabuloso bar de canto y baile – Puck dijo – Ya dijeron que las mejores bebidas están allí y tengo que probarlas

– No se puede ir hasta un día antes en la competencia. Es decir, el domingo – Brittany lanzó más pan al agua.

– Qué sabrán ellos – Puck dijo despreocupado.

– Nuestros pases tiene escritos que somos de la competencia – Recordé.

– Bueno, yo puedo ir ahora si quisiera – Dani dijo. Fruncí el ceño – pero eso sería ilegal aún. Solo se puede ir un día antes y por un tiempo solo para conocer el lugar antes de la competencia el otro día

Rodé los ojos – ¿Por qué sigue en el grupo? –

– Se amable – Brittany suspiro.

Me puse en pie y camine de la mano con Britt hacia un local de comida rápida donde todos tomamos una mesa y ordenamos. Pedí una hamburguesa con tomate, queso, lechuga y pepinillos, una porción de papas fritas y unos nuggets de pollo mientras que Brittany solo pidió una porción de papas fritas. Sabía que le iba a dar hambre, pero dijo que luego se compraría algo.

Yo tenía claro que no podía cambiar el habito alimenticio de Brittany porque ella había dejado claro que la única razón para no comer carne era su amor por los animales, pero a veces me preocupaba esto ya que su cuerpo no recibía la dieta necesaria que necesitaba, las proteínas y otras cosas, sobre todo este hecho también era más complicado porque era bailarina. Mierda, ya la veía un día de estos desmayada.

– Ah, cierto, Brittany, te he quemado los vídeos que me has dado – Artie le entregó un cd – Están todos los bailes editados

– Muchas gracias, Artie – Dijo Brittany sonriendo.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos al estudio para practicar. A cuatro días de la competencia, Brittany había pensado que era mejor alargar las horas de práctica. Estuvimos bailando un momento, Brittany ahora cantaba mientras nosotros seguíamos sus pasos o hacíamos pasos diferentes a los suyos. Todo estaba saliendo genial.

– Chicos, cada vez pienso más que vamos a ganar – Will aplaudió sonriendo emocionado. Emma, a su lado, asentía con la cabeza.

– Sí, por lo visto la canción era la correcta – Ella sonrió.

Todos asentimos con emoción.

– ¿Creen que podamos ganar contra Soul Spirit? – Marley preguntó estirándose el brazo.

– Eso espero – Dije asintiendo – Sé que podemos hacerlo

– Chicos, hablando del diablo – Artie estaba mirando por la ventana.

Todos nos miramos confundidos y nos acercamos hacia allí. Yo vi al grupo Soul Spirit cruzando la calle desde un pequeño parque que había frente al estudio. Todo el grupo estaba allí encabezados por esa rubia que me irritaba tanto junto a ese chico moreno.

Brittany salió del estudio rápidamente bajando las escaleras. Le grupo cruzó la calle hacia nosotros y desapareció desde mi ángulo de vista. Mire a todos preocupada y luego salí corriendo hacia las escaleras con mi mejor cara de Snixx.

Al llegar abajo vi a Brittany decirle algo a Beiste mientras salía por la puerta principal y cuando yo estaba por salir la mujer me detuvo.

– No es asunto tuyo lo que vaya a ocurrir –

– Ah, pero… – Intenté decir.

Will dijo que saldría a ver mientras los demás nos quedamos adentro.

Estuve al menos diez minutos dentro del estudio aburrida y con ganas de saber que estaba sucediendo fuera así que no aguante más. Salí de allí a pesar de que Beiste intentó detenerme y algunos vinieron conmigo. Rachel, Puck, Finn y Quinn.

Cuando salí vi a Brittany hablando con ellos y Will estaba a su lado con una expresión extraña en su rostro que no supe descifrar.

Nos acercamos tranquilamente y cuando la rubia me puso el ojo encima se rió con ironía. Brittany parecía irritada un poco y luego suspiro.

– Basta, sí. Ya te dije que no, ahora váyanse –

– Solo es una simple apuesta. Sé que estás empeñada en ganar y quiero hacer el juego más interesante –

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté.

– Ellos quieren que Brittany cierre el estudio si nosotros perdemos – Will dijo cruzado de brazos – pero si nosotros ganamos ellos cerraran su estudio

– ¿Tienen un estudio de baile? – Pregunto Finn sorprendido.

– No me sorprende que no hayan escuchado hablar de él ya que vinieron a una busura como esta – Dijo la chica – Estrella naciente

– ¿Eh? – Quinn dijo.

– Así se llama. No como esta porquería que tienen aquí. Él nuestro es un verdadero estudio de baile dirigido por nada más y nada menos que Marshall Watson

– No puedes hablar en su nombre –

– Oh, que inocente, Brittany. Tú sabes que Marshall siempre ha odiado que fueras su competencia. En primer lugar llega una chica nueva la ciudad que entra a Soul Spirit y al poco tiempo abre su propio estudio de baile, uno que gracias a su popularidad en nuestro grupo y a que es una bailarina profesional es muy popular entre la gente y la única competencia que hay en el mercado, pero luego esta chica mete la pata y pierde credibilidad haciendo que sus ingresos en el estudio disminuyan y pocos vengan a inscribirse – La muchacha sonreía – Pero, a pesar de todo eso, tú sabes muy bien que Marshall ha querido cerrar tu estudio porque encima ahora estás ganando popularidad para tu patético estudio. ¿Cuántos chicos nuevos has tenido últimamente? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? Adivinaré, más de veinte

– Eso no interesa. No voy a cerrar – Dijo Brittany con firmeza.

Pude ver un brillo en sus ojos y adivine a que era en relación al estudio más que al simple hecho de querer apostar o algo. Brittany amaba este estudio, pasaba más tiempo aquí que en casa. Ella lo obtuvo como un arriendo y luego lo ha comprado.

– Vamos, solo es una apuesta. Además, si Estrella Naciente cierra entonces este lugar ganara más alumnos. Podrás hacer mejores cosas, ¿no? Ampliar el lugar, conseguir profesores y ser una directora en lugar de una profesora de cuarta –

Apreté el puño dando un paso en frente. Estaba por golpearla cuando Quinn me detuvo y le maldije por dentro.

– Maldita – Dije – Por qué no mejor se van antes de que te mande al hospital

– Relájate Snixx – Dijo Rachel preocupada. Miro a Brittany luego a la chica – Creo que tiene razón, es mejor que se vayan

– ¿O qué? – Ella se cruzó de brazos con aires de superioridad.

– O soltaremos a Snixx – Puck dijo tranquilo.

Le mire con una ceja levantada – Eh, yo no soy un perro rabioso –

– Ya, pero a veces actúas como uno –

– ¿Cómo te atreves? Snixx podría patearte el trasero –

– A eso me refiero –

– Dios, cállense los dos – La chica dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y arrugando la nariz con desagrado – Ustedes son insufribles – Miro a Brittany – ¿De dónde sacaste a este circo?

– Bueno, ellos vinieron a mí, pero no sabía que eran un circo – Nos miro confundida y sorprendida. Por un momento pensé que realmente pensaba que éramos un circo – y luego… –

– No tienes que responderle – Quinn le dijo.

– ¿No? – Britt parecía confundida.

Will suspiro – Escucha, ¿Erica? Es mejor que se vayan ahora. No causemos problemas antes de la competencia. Nos veremos en cuatro días –

– Siempre tan pacifico Will – Dije de mala gana – A las ratas como ellos hay que exterminarlos con veneno

– ¡Santana! – Finn dijo sorprendido.

– No seas idiota – Dije – Ellos vinieron aquí con mala intención y tenemos que sacarlos de aquí ahora sino no se irán

– Ay por Dios – Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

La chica retrocedió un paso mirando a Brittany fijo – ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacerlo? Nos vamos a divertir en la competencia. Tienes miedo de que ganemos porque sabes que vamos a ganar y por eso no quieres apostar –

– Prefiero morir antes que perder el estudio de baile – Dijo Brittany con seriedad – Sobre mi cadáver más a llegar a él

La chica sonrió maliciosa – Bien. Entonces que así sea –

Chasqueó los dedos y todos comenzaron a alejarse. Tomé la mano de Brittany mientras volvíamos al interior del estudio. Por un momento ella parecía más cansada que nunca e imagine que fue por el encuentro así que le dije que tomara un pequeño descanso.

Nosotros estábamos intentando bailar un poco sin ella. Al poco tiempo de haber dado unos pocos pasos me acerque a mi novia tranquilamente con una botella de agua en las manos.

– ¿Quieres? –

Ella se rió asintiendo un poco – ¿Realmente ibas a golpear a Erica? –

– A ella, a Dani y a cualquier otro u otra que intente meterse contigo – Sonreí.

– Gracias –

– Hey solo defiendo lo que es mío y tú eres mía – La besé en la mejilla.

Ella miro a los chicos bailar y luego sonrió – Desde que era pequeña quería ser profesora de baile. Abrir mi propio estudio. No puedo abandonar _El gato danzarín, _es todo lo que tengo aparte de ti desde que vivo en Nueva York –

– ¿Extrañas a tu familia? – Pregunte curiosa.

– Sí, pero también me gusta estar aquí –

Sonreí un poco – Amsterdam debe estar más de un día de distancia aún en avión. Yo puedo tomar un tren para ir a casa. Brittany, también eres todo lo que tengo y todo lo que quiero –

Ella asintió y me besó en los labios. Después de un casto beso fuimos al centro de la pista para bailar. Ella camino hasta la mesa y encendió la música mientras también se ponía un micrófono de bajo volumen. Nosotros solo íbamos a hacerle los coros y ella cantaría toda la canción.

Comenzamos. Ella comenzó a cantar y Jake apareció, le quito la chaqueta que traía puesta, la cual reemplazaba al albornoz del traje que usaría, y luego comenzábamos nosotros a bailar saliendo desde los costados derecho e izquierdo.

Yo estaba concentrada en no tener dos pies izquierdo cuando un ruido sordo y el espejo reflejando la caída de Rachel hizo que nos detuviéramos. Ella intentó ponerse en pie, pero volvió a caer así que nos acercamos.

– No te levantes – Brittany se inclino. Comenzó a desabrochar el zapato de Rachel y luego se lo quito junto con el calcetín relevando que estaba a punto de hincharse. Brittany metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una llave – Marley, ¿puedes traer…?

– ¿Lo de siempre? Enseguida. Kitty, acompáñame – La chica interrumpió. Tomó la llave y salió por las escaleras seguida de la otra rubia que iba a regañadientes. Mientras tanto nosotros nos quedamos observando.

– Trata de mover los dedos –

Rachel miro su pie con una mueca de dolor mientras movía los dedos lentamente. Cuando las dos chicas volvieron, Marley traía consigo una caja roja con el dibujo de un caduceo y Kitty traía dos muletas.

Mire a Brittany sorprendida.

Brittany apoyo el hielo en el pie de Rachel, que de inmediato reacciono ante su temperatura e intento quitarlo, pero mi novia se lo impidió. Después de unos momentos, aseguro el hielo con una venda solo para sostenerlo por el momento mientras revisaba la caja.

– Que alguien traiga una botella con agua – Sacó un pack de pastillas color rojas y le entregó una a Rachel mientras Finn le entregaba una botella de agua – Con esto puede hacer que el dolor se reduzca y tendrás que usar esas para poder caminar porque imagino que no vas a poder apoyar el pie por unas horas tal vez hasta que la hinchazón se reduzca

Señaló las muletas y Rachel la miro sorprendida.

– Espera, ¿crees que esté rota? –

– No. Y es tu tobillo. Si puedes mover los dedos significa que esta hinchada, probablemente tengas un esguince – Saco una especie de cinta color azul y unas tijeras. Cortó un trozo y luego quito el hielo. La cinta color azul tenía algo pegado detrás, un papel blanco que ella arranco y luego lo pegó en el tobillo de Rachel marcando algo.

– ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Mercedes confundido.

– Es un vendaje neuromuscular – Respondió la rubia – O kinesiotaping

– ¿Qué hace? –

– Provoca que la inflamación se reduzca – Sonrió Brittany – Es como tomar pastillas. Se coloca alrededor del músculo y ya

– ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – Preguntó Puck.

– Soy bailarina y tengo un estudio de baile. Muchas veces los alumnos tiene dolores musculares así que normalmente la están usando – Ella movió el cuello de su camisa para revelar sus hombros donde había una tira de aquel material que le había puesto a Rachel, pero de color negro – Todos tienen accidentes. Es por eso que cuando comenzamos a trabajar por primera vez les dije que me avisaran si tenían dolores musculares. No para sacarlos sino para ponerles un poco de esto

– ¿Me he aguantado algunos dolores para nada? – Mercedes parecía sorprendida.

Todos la miramos sacudiendo la cabeza y ella rezongó.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en recuperarse? – Preguntó Rachel preocupada.

– Eso no lo sé. Podrías ir a un médico y que te haga una radiografía – Dijo Brittany seria – Y creo que es mejor que lo hagas. Si este tobillo no está sano para el lunes en la noche no vas a poder participar y yo no me arriesgo con bailarines lastimados. Prefiero perder por default a arriesgar a alguien

– ¿Podemos perder por default? – Preguntó Tina sorprendida.

– Sí, debido a que ellos tienen la lista con fotos de cada integrante – Dijo Brittany.

– Joder – Dije – Gracias Enana

– No fue mi culpa –

– Sí, pero siempre haces algo que me irrité –

Ella rodó los ojos intentando ponerse en pie. Finn la acompañaría al hospital y Kitty le entregó las muletas, las cuales a regañadientes uso para caminar.

El resto de nosotros seguimos ensayando por una hora más y luego nos iríamos.

* * *

Di un par de vueltas en la cama frunciendo el ceño cuando a mi lado había un espacio vacío y frío. Me senté buscando con la mirada a mi novia, la cual no se encontraba así que salí de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia la cocina donde imagine que estaría. Sonreí ligeramente acercándome a ella y tomándola de la cintura.

Estaba cortando fruta en cuadritos.

– Vuelve a la cama… – Gemí en su hombro. Ella se rió tomando un cuadrito blanco y poniéndolo en mi boca. Le di una mascada sintiendo el dulce sabor a pera.

– En cuanto termine –

Sonreí – ¿Has recibido noticias de la enana? –

– Sí, Finn me envió un mensaje. Al parecer el tobillo de Rachel estará hinchado por unos días. El médico estima que tal vez tres días –

– Eso es malo. Si no puede moverlo no puede ensayar –

– Lo sé y aún después de que baje la hinchazón es posible que no pueda pisar muy fuerte. Yo no me arriesgaría a bailar y francamente no creo que ella deba hacerlo –

– Ella es igual de testaruda que tú y que todos – La besé en la mejilla y luego apoye mi frente en su sien – Seguramente aún así va a bailar

– Sí – Siguió cortando hasta que de pronto se detuvo – Santana, estás caliente

– Eh, gracias – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa – Tú también

– No. No me refería a eso – Me miro preocupada. Limpió su mano y luego la puso en mi frente – Tienes algo de fiebre

Sacudí la cabeza – No siento nada. Estoy bien –

– ¿Estás segura? Si te sientes mal podría… –

– Me he tomado un tapsin y está haciendo efecto. Por eso apenas siente la fiebre. Solo es un dolor de cabeza, Britt – Sonreí. Ella asintió un poco con la cabeza. Metió todos los trozos de fruta que corto: manzanas, peras, algunos cuajos de mandarina, ciruela; en un pote y le echó algo de crema, luego una cuchara y me miro sonriendo.

– ¿Quieres un poco? – Sonreí ligeramente.

– Vamos a la cama ahora sí –

Ella asintió. Volvimos a nuestra cama y ella encendió el televisor que había en la pared colgando. Estábamos mirando alguna película mientras compartíamos el tazón de frutas. No me molestaba que hubiera una sola cuchara, pero si no me gustaba mucho la fruta mezclada con la crema, pero a Brittany parecía encantarle.

Después de haber comido nos acurrucamos en la cama. Veíamos un programa de baile como todas las noches ya que era el favorito de Brittany y en poco tiempo yo me estaba quedando dormida.

Hacía tiempo que no soñaba yo con Brittany en esos extraños e inexplicables sueños y esa noche no tuve ninguno, pero aún cuando los recordaba pensaba en que era extraño. Nunca podía encontrarles explicación por más que la buscara. Una vez se lo comenté a ella, pero en respuesta me dijo que tal vez era un sueño de anhelo. Ella dijo que era posible que anhelaba tanto salir ella (lo que no era mentira) que mi mente trataba de crear una realidad alterna en la que tal vez estábamos juntas o algo parecido. Yo le encontré algo de sentido, pues en uno de mis sueños ella aparecía sentada en la cama de un hospital. Yo estaba a su lado sonriendo como una tonta con un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta. Brittany me sonreía emocionada y yo también. Nunca le vi la cara al bebé, pero yo sabía que era nuestro.

Nivel de acoso máx.

La lógica de Brittany la atribuí a su gran mente y su coeficiente intelectual tan avanzado. A ella no le gustaba presumir sobre él y tampoco le gustaba que a veces le dijera que era el ser más inteligente del mundo, pero a mí me gustaba llamarla "genio" de vez en cuando ella decía algo inteligente, sobre todo referente a mí: algo que nadie hubiera sabido en un millón de años.

Gruñí pesadamente cuando un celular me despertó. Cuando me fije e la hora vi que era de madrugada y eran las cinco a.m. Quise matar al imbécil que nos estaba llamando tan temprano. Brittany fue quien respondió a la llamada porque sabía que yo no haría otra cosa que insultar a esa persona. Vi sus ojos ampliarse como plato tras haber dijo su nombre y preguntado qué quería aquel que le llamaba.

* * *

Sacudí la cabeza con pesar cuando mis ojos reflejaron aquel instante en mi vida. Mi respiración estaba algo cortada y solo podía pensar en mi novia que estaba paralizada en shock observando, pero no podía acercarme porque la policía no me dejaba por el momento ya que me hacían algunas preguntas.

Fije la vista en Beiste que estaba sentada en el camión rojo con una mascarilla de oxigeno. Ella me miro por un momento sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar y volviendo la cabeza hacia el espectáculo ardiente frente a nosotros.

Camine hasta Brittany que no dejaba de mirar el incendió y la abracé provocando que ella, como acto de reflejo, escondiera su rostro en mi cuello y comenzara a llorar. Me mordí el labio inferior abrazándola con fuerza mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba el incendió frente a mí.

Los bomberos desesperadamente intentaban apagar el fuego, pero parecía que cada vez éste se alzaba más.

Era oficial: El gato danzarín acababa de dar su último espectáculo.

Continuara…

* * *

...

...

...

Suspenso

...

...

Dejen reviews.


	26. Solo cenizas y dolor

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

26

Hice una mueca de desagrado mientras caminaba por los escombros de EL GATO DANZARÍN con las manos en el bolsillo sin tocar nada. Todo había quedado hecho pedazos en tan solo un par de horas y el fuego logro propagarse más de lo que debería a pesar de que los bomberos intentaron apagarlo durante la madrugada.

Había llamado a Rachel cuando ya eran como las once del día para contarle lo sucedido y la muy loro no tardo en contarle a los demás que habían venido enseguida para ver los daños.

Mierda, estos si eran grandes daños.

– ¿Y ya saben cómo ha empezado el fuego? – Preguntó Tina recogiendo un trozo de madera quemada y luego lanzándolo más lejos.

Mire hacia Brittany que parecía cansada, mucho más que nunca, mientras hablaba con la policía. Podía ver en su mirada cuanto le dolía haber perdido su estudio, sobre todo porque hace no más de unas semanas ella termino de pagarlo y era suyo por completo.

– Brittany está hablando con la policía sobre eso. Creo que ya saben cómo se inicio – Dije.

– Esto sí es malo – Rachel dijo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Quinn se cruzó de brazos – Tú deberías estar en cama descansando

Rachel sacudió la cabeza – No iba a quedarme allí sabiendo sobre el incendio. Tenía que venir –

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer, enana? Tus muletas tienen un mecanismo que nos lleve al pasado y así podemos evitar el incendio, ¿no? –

– Oye no hay necesidad de ser cruel – Suspiro Rachel – Solo quería ver como se encontraba Brittany y Beiste

– Ambas están bien – Dije cortante. Mire las escaleras quemadas y trague pesado. Di un paso y la madera crujió bajo mis pies, dude que los escalones fueran lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener mi peso, pero aún así con cuidado me arriesgue a subir sujetando con fuerza el barandal quemado. NO lo estaba todo, así que eso era un alivio en cierta forma.

Al llegar arriba sentí mi corazón estrujarse. La madera bajo mis pies, es decir la pista de baile, estaba quemada aunque algunos pocos tablones no parecían tan débiles, todo estaba quemado. El gran espejo tenía quemaduras graves que convertían el reflejo en una gran mancha negra, sobre todo en los bordes y esquinas más que en el medio. El candelabro se encontraba tirado en el suelo, quemado y roto. Las bancas todas se habían consumido y ninguna había logrado estar bien. En cuanto a las ventanas, todas estaba rotas debido al fuego que debió haber roto los cristales. Unos bomberos se encontraban inspeccionando el lugar y me pidieron salir porque podía ser peligroso así que lo hice.

Al llegar abajo vi que mis amigos estaban sentados en el sofá quemado. El televisor no solo se había derretido por el calor sino que había explotado. La mesa de centro era de vidrio y estaba rota. En el mostrador todo había quedado quemado, la computadora había reventado y la silla había sido consumida por el fuego dejando apenas unos trozos de madera. Los baños no los había visto aún y la oficina de Britt tampoco, pero pude imaginarme que los daños no eran menores.

– ¿Cómo está arriba? – Pregunto Finn.

– Tan mal como aquí abajo – Dude de sentarme en el sofá por el simple hecho de que además de quemado podría ser inestable, así que me quede parada.

Escuche unos ruidos y volteé a ver que sucedía y vi a dos bomberos salir de la oficina de Brittany. Uno cargaba con un hacha y el otro con una caja fuerte. Se la acercaron a la rubia que dejo al policía de lado e intento abrir la caja, pero creo que no pudo tal vez porque el fuego pudo haber derretido algo así que el que tenía el hacha rompió el seguro. Brittany metió la mano de allí y saco un montón de papeles quemados.

Vi sus ojos abrirse como nunca antes, una mano cubrió su mejilla y luego su boca. Reviso algunos papeles y luego miro al policía, algo le dijo y luego dejo caer los papeles a la caja nuevamente.

Él hizo una mueca escribiendo en una libreta y luego señaló los baños. Ella asintió y los tres: policía y dos bomberos, fueron a revisar.

Me acerque a ella preocupada que se había apoyado junto al mostrador como si necesitara algo que sostener su peso. Al verme pude notar en sus ojos que estaba más que triste, tal vez enojada también.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunté.

– ¿Cómo inicio el fuego? – Rachel preguntó. Le di una mirada dura.

– ¿No te dije que te fueras? –

– Santana – Rachel frunció el ceño.

Brittany sacudió la cabeza cubriendo sus oídos – No peleen –

Ambas la miramos preocupada y asentimos. Ella quito las manos de sus oídos y suspiro.

– Se inicio por una vela –

– ¿Una vela? – Preguntó Rachel confundida.

Ella asintió.

– Alguien quemó el piso de arriba con una vela la cual estaba bañada en gasolina así que cuando la mecha se hubiera consumido la vela completa estallaría en llamas quemando el suelo bajo ella – Suspiró Brittany – Beiste dice que cuando llegó arriba el fuego ya había consumido gran parte así que ella intento apagarlo, pero alguien lanzó algo contra la ventana desde afuera y el oxigeno hizo que la llama se inflamara más haciendo imposible de apagarla

– Entonces efectivamente fue un acto terrorista –

– Seguramente fueron los de Soul Spirit – Dije enojada – Esos mal nacidos querían que el estudio cerrara y seguramente no tendrían problemas con quemarlo

– No puedes acusarlos porque no hay pruebas – Dijo Brittany tranquila – Y en lo que a mí respecta – Sacó los papeles de la caja fuerte – estoy en quiebra

Hice una mueca al observar esos papeles más de cerca. Eran verdes y gran parte de ellos estaban quemados por los bordes hasta el centro. Dinero.

– Oye eso no es cierto – Rachel dijo – ¿Qué hay de tus tarjetas? ¿Tu cuenta rut o la chequera electrónica?

Sacudió la cabeza – Están vacías porque hace poco use el dinero para terminar de pagar el estudio –

Sonreí un poco – Vamos, no estás sola. Tal vez no gano mucho, pero bastara por ahora para que podamos mantenernos –

Brittany hizo una mueca con desagrado como si no le gustara la idea, pero no dijo nada referente a eso. Cuando los bomberos volvieron traían consigo un objeto doblado y quemado.

– Lo hemos encontrado – Dijo el policía – Esto es la prueba

– Parece un extintor – Dijo Rachel.

– Un extintor quemado. Huele a hidrógeno, el cual es inflamable al contacto con el oxigeno y el calor – Un policía dijo – Alguien lo ha puesto en los baños para las ventanas que estaban abiertas y para cuando el fuego se expandiera allí

– Estoy casi segura de que esos desgraciados fueron – Dije enojada

Brittany suspiró tranquilamente y luego camino hacia donde estaban todos reunidos. Mire a Brittany preocupada y luego a Rachel como si quisiera ayuda. Ella suspiro.

– Llévatela de aquí – Murmuró – Ella necesita salir de aquí, respirar aire limpio y quitarse de la cabeza por un momento lo que ha sucedido

Yo asentí casi mecánicamente y me llevé a Britt a rastras porque no quería irse. Fuimos a una cafetería cercana y pedí dos café mientras ella guardaba una mesa. Brittany miraba fijo la pantalla del local en donde mostraban el nuevo vídeo de Ariana Grande con la canción _One last time_ cuando yo me senté junto a ella.

– Tenemos grandes problemas, pero los vamos a arreglar juntas – Tomé su mano con suavidad.

– Santana, me encanta que me ayudes y todo, pero este es mi problema –

– No – Me senté junto a ella abandonando mi asiento enfrente – Eres mi novia, una persona importante en mi vida y siempre que necesites ayuda yo voy a brindártela, sobre todo en un momento como este

Ella resoplo – Tendré que ir a la universidad – Gimió ella – No hay forma de que mi madre me de dinero para abrir otro estudio

– Vamos no puede ser tan malo – Sonreí – Seguro te aceptaran en cualquier universidad

– No quiero ir a la universidad – Bebió de su café con un aspecto decaído – No quiero pasarme la vida entre números y tampoco puedo entrar en una carrera de baile porque es ilógico debido a que yo soy profesional

– Sí, sobre eso, ¿cómo lo hiciste sin ir a la universidad? – Levanté una sorprendida.

Ella hizo una mueca – Solo bailo desde que era pequeña y un día a alguien le intereso. Entre en una escuela de danza cuando pequeña, después cuando tenía como quince años y alguien se intereso así que me ayudó. Para cuando tenía diecisiete acababa de obtener un título y entonces solo seguí bailando hasta que vine aquí a Nueva York –

Asentí.

– Pero es lo de menos. Joder – Ella enterró su rostro en sus manos – Mi vida se acabo

La mire preocupada y la abracé al no saber que más hacer. Ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

– San… ¿qué voy a hacer? –

Tomé su mano suavemente y luego la besé en la frente – No lo sé… – Dije suavemente – pero vamos a afrontar esto juntas

* * *

Me senté el sofá de Rachel con Blaine que estaba revisando algunos informes policíacos que había hecho sobre el tema más reciente que se traía consigo otros problemas. Con el estudio quemado nosotros no teníamos un lugar donde ensayar, pero eso a mí no me interesaba sino el hecho de que Brittany realmente estaba mal. Cuando llegamos a casa ella estaba mirando a la nada, le dije que saldría y ni me respondió, pero al menos la deje en el sofá viendo tele en compañía de Lord Tubbington.

– ¿Qué les parece esto? – Finn se acercó con una bandeja que contenía vasos y una jarra con agua – Si llegamos a ganar podemos usar el dinero para que ella pueda reparar el estudio, después de todo se lo deberíamos, ¿no?

– Primero, no es dinero el premio y segundo Costará por lo menos cien grandes poder arreglar todo –

– ¿Por qué tanto? ¿Acaso era de oro? – Pregunté.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza dejándolas hojas en la mesa de centro – Seguridad. Baños con camerinos y duchas. Una oficina. El espejo grande. La sala de estar con el sofá y el televisor. La lámpara chandelier. Bancas en el segundo piso. Escalinata. El terreno y otras cosas más. Todo es muy caro –

– Brittany consiguió el dinero con ayuda de sus padres – Dije – No hay forma de que nosotros podamos conseguir tanto dinero tan fácilmente

– Creo que podríamos hacer una venta de garaje – Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

– Seguro que alguien querría comprar tus cosas, enana – Rodé los ojos.

– Trato de ayudar –

– Entonces piensa en algo mejor –

– Chicas. No es el momento – Dijo Finn tranquilamente – A ver, todos podemos extraer una parte de nuestro dinero y ponerlo como un ahorro para el estudio

– Eso no va a funcionar. Le di la idea a Brittany cuando estaba en la cafetería y ella no quiere que nos involucremos –

– ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? – Kurt preguntó.

– Estamos aquí porque la idiota de Berry es testaruda y no entiende un no como respuesta –

– Tú eres exactamente igual – Ella dijo desviando la mirada con un susurro. Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Qué hay del concurso? – Finn preguntó – Si ganamos y pedimos que el dinero nos lo den en efectivo en lugar del crucero

– Eso podría ser – La sonrisa de Rachel fue reemplazada por un mohín – Ah, pero yo quería relajarme. Bien, reconsiderando, Brittany nos ha ayudado mucho así que nos toca a nosotros ayudarla

Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

Después de hablar un poco decidí volver a casa donde encontré a Brittany revisando un periódico. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con Lord Tubbington acurrucado a su lado. Me senté a su lado y me fije que tenía algunos círculos rojos en dibujados en el papel señalando algo.

– ¿Qué son? – Pregunté.

– Lugares en los que buscan empleados – Dijo con un puchero. Señaló algo – Aquí, he llamado a este lugar y tengo una entrevista mañana

La mire divertida – ¿Una cafetería? No te ofendas, pero tú eres adicta al azúcar, no puedes trabajar allí –

– Lo sé, pero no hay otro lugar mejor. Si todo sale bien, desde mañana seré cafetesera –

Me reí – El término es barista –

– No barista son expertos en café y creo que una cafetesera es una mesera de café –

Sacudí la cabeza divertida. Le quite el periódico lanzándolo hacia el suelo – Brittany, yo sé que esto ha sido malo, pero va a arreglarse –

Ella me miro con un puchero. La abracé con fuerza y nos quedamos en la cama hasta la mañana siguiente. Yo había salido de mi trabajo y me había ido con Rachel y Quinn hacia el local nuevo donde se suponía que Brittany llevaba trabajando toda la mañana, y yo lo sabía porque ella me envió un mensaje para confirmar que tenía un nuevo trabajo.

El local tenía un nombre algo cursi que me hacía pensar en rosa, pero por dentro todo era tan moderno y sofisticado. No había negro sino color grafito en las mesas. Hablando de mesa, había muchas esparcidas en cualquier orden sin un patrón y había algunas que estaban adheridas a las paredes junto con los asientos, frente a nosotros había una meson que me recordaba a la barra de un bar ya que ocupaba todo el lugar de largo y tenía taburetes, pero modernos. De esos que el asiento no tiene respaldo y se gira.

Camine hasta allí donde vi a Brittany anotando algo en una libreta. Pude reconocerla a pesar de que no me miraba porque había dos chicos y la otra chic aestaba pidiendo una orden

Usaba una gorra negra, la cual tenía el símbolo de un vaso de café encerrado en dos semicírculos separados. El vaso de café tenía una pequeña cinta dibujada con dorado en la cual ponía: cafetería Coffes.

Me senté frente a Britt en la barra. Ella no levantó la mirada, pero dijo que esperáramos un poquito y creo que no se había dado cuenta de quienes eramos.

– Está bien, pero espero que recompenses la espera con un vaso de café gratis – Quinn bromeo.

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida y de a poco sonrió. Me fije que usaba una camisa tipo polera de mangas cortas, los únicos dos botones del cuello abiertos Era negra y tenía el mismo logo que su gorra, de la cual una cola de caballo salía y se reposaba en su hombro derecho. No podía ver su ropa por debajo, pero imaginaba que usaba unos jeans tal vez. La polera parecía ajustada.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Guardo la libreta bajo el mesón, el cual para nosotros podía servir para colocar nuestras ordenes, pero debajo de éste había otro mesón para que ella pudiera colocar algunas cosas.

– Venimos a tomar café – Se rió Rachel – Yo quiero un capuccino y un trozo de pastel de chocolate –

Brittany asintió, nos miró a Quinn y a mí.

– Yo quiero lo mismo – Quinn.

– Yo solo café –

Brittany asintió y se dio la vuelta. Abrió un mueble donde pude ver varias tazas de colores elegantes que parecían relucir de lo limpia que estaban. Ella encendió la cafetera de sabores y luego se movió hacia donde había un pequeño refrigerador con puerta transparente para sacar un trozo de torta partido a la mitad Ella cortó tres pedazos y los puso en platos cambiados a los colores de las tazas.

– Son quince – Dijo ella. Cada una de nosotras saco la diferencia para juntar quince dólares y se los entregamos. Ella camino hasta la caja registradora y guardo el dinero.

– Este lugar no es tan malo – Dijo Quinn mirándolo.

– Lo sé. ¿No es aquí donde compras tu café, Britt? –

Ella no respondió así que le miramos confundidas y vimos que estaba hablando con un chico. Por lo visto era un cliente porque le estaba entregando dinero. Yo sonreí un poco y bebí de mi café sintiendo el sabor amargo y el dulce en mi lengua, lo que era algo molesto así que le eché algunas cucharadas de azúcar.

– ¿Y bien? – Britt preguntó sonriendo.

– Está muy bueno – Quinn sonrió – Aún no puedo creer que trabajes aquí

– Lo sé – Ella dijo decaída – Soy una bailarina profesional y profesora de baile. No debería estar aquí sirviendo tazas de café como cafetesera, debería estar bailando

– Bueno, recuerda que solo es temporal – Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

– ¿Qué significa cafetesera? – Rachel arrugo el ceño.

– Temporal o no es horrible – Britt suspiro ignorando la pregunta de Rachel – Me siento como si esto no fuera lo mío, y llevo apenas un día

– Tranquila – Toqué su brazo con una sonrisa – Temporal. Recuérdalo

Ella asintió. Uno de los chicos que estaba pidiendo una orden se acercó y le dijo algo a Brittany, ella asintió y comenzó a servir un vaso de café de papel.

– Brittany, aquí están las cucharas de plásticos que has pedido hace un rato – Dijo un chico cuyo aspecto se me hacía muy familiar. Levanté una ceja: cabello largo de rastas, pircing en la nariz, aro en la oreja pero no en el lóbulo…

– ¿Joe? ¿Trabajas aquí? – Quinn preguntó sorprendida.

Él sonrió – Mi padre es el dueño de la tienda –

– Aquí nos conocimos – Brittany dijo – Desde hace un tiempo atrás

– No te ofendas, pero pensé que eras un hippie roñoso – Dije riendo.

Él sacudió la cabeza – Soy de ese estilo porque es más pacífico. Mi padre es dueño de la cafetería esta y es amante la biblia –

– ¿Por qué se llama Coffes? – Rachel curioseo.

– Mi madre quería ese nombre y le convenció – Él respondió.

Le sonreí un poco y luego me fije la vista en Brittany que estaba guardando los utensilios plásticos que Joe le había entregado. Ella era la única que estaba tras el mostrador ya que la chica se encontraba tomando ordenes junto con otro chico y había uno más que cruzó la misma puerta por la que salió Joe.

– No me digas que esto es lo que vas a hacer desde ahora – Rachel dijo tras un breve momento de silencio.

– No lo sé – Brittany se encogió de hombros – He hablado con mis alumnos para contarles sobre la situación y sobre cómo voy a tener que suspender todo. Aún no habló con los padres de los menores para informarles, pero me reuniré con ellos dentro de tres horas en el parque

– Realmente estás suspendiendo todo – Murmuré atónita, desviando la mirada hacia mi taza de café. Aún no podía creer que esto estaba pasando y que Brittany estuviera tan tranquila, aunque se notaba que estaba inconforme.

– Sí, es una pena porque teníamos un número para un espectáculo navideño – Ella suspiró – Como sea, necesito dinero y esta es la única forma por ahora

Quinn torció los labios – Brittany, nosotros estamos viendo para que puedas… –

– No – Ella interrumpió – Miren, agradezco que quieran ayudar, pero no lo hagan

– Pero nosotras solo queremos… –

– Sé que quieren ayudar – Ella suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza – Pero esto es mi asunto

– Y mío – Yo dije. Ella no dijo nada, apenas me miró.

– Bien, tengo que enfocarme en otras cosas ahora – Suspiro – Mi trabajo y mis estudios

– Espera, ¿estudios? – Pregunté levantando la ceja.

– Sí. Me matricularé en Columbia hoy – Suspiró.

– Brittany, tú no querías estudiar y de todos qué estudiaras – Preguntó sorprendida.

– No lo sé, ¿contabilidad? – Se encogió despreocupada. Camino hasta la caja registradora donde un chico estaba esperando para pagar. Ella le dio un cambio y luego habló con la chica que estaba tomando ordenes, se dio la vuelta tomando una taza y presiono algún botón en la maquina cafetera.

– Ella no está hablando en serio – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza, porque realmente no me lo creía. Brittany no debía hacer nada de esto: no trabajar en una cafetería, no estudiar… ¿contabilidad? ¿Qué es eso? Ella dijo que era un genio de las matemáticas, pero que las odiaba como el infierno.

Más tarde tuve que volver a trabajar y estuve allí todo el día pese a que todos nos reunimos en alguna mesa. Teníamos tres días contando el actual para la competencia y no teníamos un estudio para ensayar. Yo no sabía por qué mierda Brittany se daba por vencida, cuando la conocí no me parecía alguien que se diera por vencida tan fácilmente, pero imagino que perder el estudio había sido más duro para ella de lo que dejaba ver.

Cuando volví a casa por la noche, que más tarde porque me había quedado u momento de más para ver que hacer con los demás sobre el asunto de la competencia, no pude encontrar a Brittany en ningún lugar de la casa. Fruncí el ceño y me fui a mi habitación, estaba cansada ya que eran las diez así que me puse el pijama y me recosté mirando la televisión. Lord Tubbington había estado maullando de una forma que parecía que estuviera agonizando. Yo le miraba de vez en cuando y no comprendía nada.

– Tonto – Murmuré desviando a la televisión nuevamente. Volvió a maullar así y luego salió de la habitación corriendo. Escuche sus maullidos en el living así que fui a ver que sucedía y fue cuando encontré a Brittany entrando en la casa. Se quito la chaqueta y la arrojo sobre el sofá.

– Siento llegar tarde – Ella murmuró. Tubbington volvió a maullar con depresión y luego se movió inquieto, lo que provoco que Brittany le acariciara la cabeza buscando calmarlo – Me quede hasta que cerraron

– Pero es una cafetería, ¿no debería cerrar más tarde? – Miré el reloj y apenas eran veinte minutos pasados de lo que yo llegue. Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Voy a cambiarme… – Se dirigió hacia la habitación. Volví a mirar al gato que había hecho una bola mientras volvía a maullar como si se tratase de un momento agonizante. Le acaricie la cabeza

Camine hasta la habitación casi ni mirando el camino ya que aún mantenía la mirada hacia atrás confundida por la actitud del gato aquel.

– Hey, creo que Lord Tubbington necesita un paseo a la veterinaria porque él- ¿qué paso? – Me detuve en el umbral. Brittany estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada vacía en el suelo. Me acerque a ella rápidamente y apenas me vio respiro hondo, su mirada aún estaba vacía y no era la primera vez que la veía así.

– Britt… –

– Lo perdí todo – Su voz salió tan rota y tan pequeña – Amo bailar. Odio los números. No quiero trabajar como mesera o cafetesera, como sea que se diga. No tengo credibilidad bailando – Subió sus piernas a la cama y las abrazó. Su mirada se veía tan rota, las lágrimas comenzaron a cristalizar sus ojos. La abracé con fuerza y fue cuando rompió a llorar. Pude notar que efectivamente había escondido mucho desde el incendio, el cual apenas había sido el día anterior. Ella se había quejado, había parecido abrumada, cansada, herida, pero no había llorado como ahora. No lo había hecho – Eres todo lo que me queda… no puedo perderte también

Le acaricie la espalda. Yo quería decirle que jamás me iba a perder, por nada y también quería saber de donde había sacado esa tonta idea de que la abandonaría, pero en lugar de eso mis labios y mi voz dijeron otra cosa.

– Levántate – Mi voz sonó dura, más de lo que quería – Vamos. Haz una maleta. Nos vamos de aquí

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeó removiendo las lagrimas de sus ojos.

– Que nos vamos – Dije suavemente, acaricie su mejilla – No voy a quedarme aquí contigo llorando. Nos vamos, quiero que despejes tu mente por un momento donde no haya un estudio de baile quemado, donde no tengas que pensar en trabajar o en estudiar algo que no quieres. Quiero que te relajes un poco, así que vamos

– ¿Dónde iremos? – Preguntó con un tono suave.

– No lo sé, cuando lleguemos a la estación de trenes tomare el primer boleto a donde sea y ya – Dije segura. La tome de la mano arrastrándola hacia el armario, lo abrí y tire ropa al azar a la cama – Prepárate porque nos vamos a una escapada

Continuará…

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Dejen Reviews.


	27. Una canción que expresa mis sentimientos

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

27

Tal y como dije, Brittany y yo fuimos a la estación de trenes para comprar boletos y viajar algunas horas rápidamente. No tengo ni idea de donde quedaba Filadelfia, pero era cercano y con eso me bastaba. Llame a un hotel para rentar una habitación y luego nos quedamos a esperar un tren mientras hablábamos del repentino movimiento que estábamos haciendo. Brittany no parecía de acuerdo por un momento así que solo necesitaba ayudarla.

– Lo sé, pero voy a correr el riesgo. Necesitas distraerte –

– Tú eres la mejor –

Cuando llego nuestro tren subimos a el y esperamos a que partiera. Yo todo lo que quería era irme de aquí, pasar un día con mi novia donde no haya nada de preocupaciones, donde no pensemos en nada más que nosotras dos. Pude haber elegido Lima, pero prefería que realmente nos alejemos de todo. Brittany necesitaba distraerse.

El viaje constaba de algunas horas y Brittany se quedo dormida antes que yo. Viajamos de noche y antes de que amanezca íbamos a llegar a nuestro destino. Yo estaba despierta y ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, yo iba a la ventana sentada y el paisaje nocturno no era tan divertido, pero tranquilo. Las luces del vagón iban apagadas, salvo por unos débiles focos que iluminaban el pasillo.

Mi teléfono vibro y supuse que se trataba de Quinn ya que cuando subimos al tren le envié un mensaje.

_«Yo sé que eres una estúpida y todo eso, ¿pero al menos podrías considerar las cosas dos veces? ¿Cómo es que te has ido con Brittany y me has dejado a cargo del gato? Ni siquiera tengo llaves del departamento, ¿y qué es eso de que tengo que llevarlo a la veterinaria? ¡SANTANA LOPÉZ BÁJATE DE ESE VAGÓN Y VEN A MI CASA ENSEGUIDA!» Quinn._

Levanté una ceja suspirando.

_«Calmate Fabgay, Gayberry puede ayudarte si quieres» Santana._

_«Ya sé que eres lesbiana y que tu novia es bisexual, y que Kurt y Blaine son gays y blah blah blah. Todos son homosexuales, ¡pero no yo! Así que deja de decir eso» Quinn. «Por cierto, ¿cómo se supone que cuide al gato si no tengo la llave para entrar?»_

_«Él te dejará entrar. Solo golpea un par de veces y te abrirá» Santana._

_«¿Segura que hablamos de un gato?» Quinn._

Me reí entre dientes. Envié un mensaje corto de un emoticón afirmativo y luego e gire a ver a Brittany. Una de sus manos se había enredado en mi brazo mientras cómodamente frotaba su mejilla contra mi hombro. La besé en la cabeza y luego recargue la mía sobre la suya.

Toda la noche fue algo incomoda en el asiento, pero llegamos de madrugada a Filadelfia y todo lo que podía pensar era en llevarme a Brittany al hotel. Allí ambas caímos a la cama para terminar de descansar.

Sé que no dormí tanto porque una hora después Rachel me llamó desde el teléfono de Quinn, enojada. Wow, que sorpresa. Ella no podía creer que yo hubiera tomado una maleta y el primer tren junto con Brittany para Fildelfia, sobre todo porque al día siguiente tendríamos la competencia, y yo le tuve que jurar que estaríamos allí para antes de la competencia, ya que era de noche no hubo objeción. Quinn aprovechó para decirme que Lord Tubbington no tenía nada y que la veterinaria creía que se debía a algo externo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con externo? –

– _Ella cree que Lord Tubbington presiente que está sucediendo algo malo a su alrededor _– Quinn explico – _Así que nos pregunto si sabíamos de algo y llegamos a la conclusión de que Lord Tubbington sabe que algo está mal con Brittany y se siente mal por ello_

Sacudí la cabeza observando a Brittany por un momento, dormía tan dulcemente a mi lado y se notaba tranquila.

– Y supongo que habernos ido solo lo empeoro –

– _No realmente, está tranquilo y ya no maúlla con dolor _–

– Oh – Suspiré – Bien, entonces adiós

– _¿Qué?_ –

– Quinn, son las siete de la mañana. Tengo sueño. Adiós –

– _Bien, pero no olvides que tie… _–

Corté la llamada y luego deje el celular a un lado. Volví a acurrucarme al lado de mi novia.

* * *

– ¡Vamos, vamos! – Brittany jaló mi brazo mientras corría hacia la enorme estatua color roja que decía Love con las letras L-O sobre las V-E. Me reí corriendo hacia ella. Use mi cámara apara tomarnos una selfie (varias de ellas) y luego mientras yo las estaba viendo, Brittany comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

– Vamos a otro lado – Me tomó del brazo.

– ¿Dónde quieres? – Me reí.

– Quiero ir al acuario. Uh, eso sería fantástico, pero quiero ver la estatua de Rocky también – Comenzamos a caminar. Nos reímos un poco y luego fuimos a la estatua primero para luego ir al acuario. Brittany se quedo fascinada, mucho más que yo. Era como entrar en un tubo ya que incluso había un cristal en el techo permitiendo la vista al agua hacia arriba. Estaba emocionada yo.

Comimos en un pequeño local cercano antes de notar que era apenas medio día.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Brittany miraba las fotos que nos tomamos.

– No lo sé realmente – Tome un trozo de mi dulce y lo acerqué a su boca. Ella se rió comiéndolo y me besó en la mejilla. Me acomodé cerca para mirar las fotos. En la estatua de Rocky estábamos nosotras dos con posiciones de peleadores y fingiendo una pelea en la que ella propinaba un puñetazo. Un turista nos tomo las fotos.

Me reí entre dientes y luego saque los folletos de visitas.

– Ah, ¿la campana de la libertad? –

Ella asintió – Pero, ¿qué hay de después? –

– Uhm. No lo sé, elige tú –

Ella sonrió tomando un folleto – ¿Museo del arte? –

– Si tú quieres – Pase el brazo por su cintura sonriendo. Ella bajo el folleto y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? – Murmuro y yo negué con la cabeza, se rió entre dientes suavemente – Me haces muy feliz

– Y tú me haces muy feliz a mí – Sonreí – En serio, Britt, quiero que estés tranquila

Ella sacudió la cabeza inclinándola un poco – No sé cómo llegué a tener tanta suerte de tenerte en mi vida y me siento feliz, agradecida. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que Lord Tubbington dejo de fumar. No sé que haría sin ti –

Me reí apretando su mano – Haces que todo suene perfecto. Brittany, yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz y sí, también soy feliz contigo a mi lado. Se siente estupendo, se siente genial. Eres mi todo Britt y yo estoy dispuesta a todo por ti –

– Oum, te amo –

– Te amo –

Fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque y nos sentamos a la sombra de unos árboles a los cuales aprovechamos para estirarnos en el césped. Recargue mi cabeza en el regazo de Britt mientras ella seguía mirando nuestras fotos.

– He pensado en nosotras – Brittany dijo. La mire confundida y ella sonrió.

– ¿Cómo? –

– Tú sabes… – Me miro sonrojada – ¿Futuro?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me incline hacia ella – ¿Quieres que estemos siempre juntas? –

– Sí, bueno, no puedo prometerte el mundo – Ella murmuró – Pero sí puedo prometerte que amaré cada minuto que pase contigo y que siempre vas a ser lo más importante en mi vida

Sonreí – Brittany – Dije suavemente. La besé en sus labios sintiéndome cada vez más enamorada y luego me senté quedando frente a ella – ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Ella bajó mirada – No quiero perderte – Me miro con un deje de tristeza y firmeza, su tono de voz se volvió suave y tranquilo – Quiero… estar contigo para siempre, tenerte a mi lado, despertar a tu lado. Casarnos algún día, tener hijos. Envejecer juntas. Estoy enamorada de ti

Sonreí – También quiero tener una familia contigo. Lo digo en serio, haberte conocido mejoro mi vida. Me siento como que vale la pena sonreír a diario; y amo tu sonrisa por la que siento tanta felicidad cuando me la muestras y cuando no – Hice una mueca con ironía sacudiendo la cabeza – me siento morir. Yo jamás me sentí más enamorada de alguien hasta el día en que te conocí y con mucha honra te afirmo que me he enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi. Estabas dando una clase y nosotros subimos por primera vez a verte. Yo sentí que el corazón se me paraba y que moría por tenerte. Y luego te nos acercaste y yo no sabía si reír o llorar porque nos sonreíste preguntando si necesitábamos algo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida también

Ella me sonrió. Nos besamos nuevamente y a pesar de ser un beso largo, lento y apasionado, fue un beso casto.

Después de unas cuantas visitas volvimos al hotel en donde decidimos tomar un baño de tina juntas. Me reí mientras deslizaba mi pie suavemente por la pierna de Brittany, quien estaba frente a mí. Ella se rió recargando la cabeza en el borde de la tina.

– ¿Sabes? Esto es cómodo – Dije riendo.

– Me gusta estar contigo –

– A mí también –

Me puse una bata y me senté en mi cama al salir, ella se quedo por más tiempo y no me molestaba siempre y cuando no fuera a enfermarse después. Me quite la toalla de mi cabello y tomé mi teléfono para llamar a Rachel y saber como se encontraba con su pie.

Camine lentamente hacia el baño donde mire por la pequeña apertura de la puerta. Brittany tenía los ojos cerrados recargando la cabeza hacia atrás aún y sus brazos también estaban dentro del agua. Había algunas burbujas.

– _Diga_ –

– Hobbit, soy yo –

– _No me digas. Wow, pensé que alguien había robado tu celular y me llamaba _–

– Que graciosa – Volví a la habitación y tome la carta de servicio al cuarto – Solo quería saber cómo estaba tu pie

– _Que bueno que preguntas. Está estupendamente como para bailar mañana y hablando de eso, más vale que las dos estén aquí. Brittany es la bailarina principal y encima cantará si no llega entonces no tendremos performance _–

– Cálmate Berry. Llegaremos a tiempo. Tomaremos un tren cuando anochezca. Solo necesitaba tiempo para distraerse y lo he conseguido –

– _Eso me recuerda, hemos descubierto que hacer con ese problema. ¿Lista para escuchar? _–

– No –

– _Haremos una recoleta actuando en vivo en el parque. Rentaremos un pequeño escenario donde Will y Emma conducirán el show, ellos quiere ayudar y todos vamos a presentar un espectáculo y con el dinero que ganemos vamos a recuperar el estudio de Britt, al menos gran parte de él. Habrá que hacer una nueva reconstrucción, pero pensamos y consideramos que tal vez ella quiere tener un estudio más grande donde pueda pagarle a profesores reales _–

– Rachel, ella dijo que no quería su ayuda –

– _Pero queremos hacerlo y es mejor pedir perdón a pedir permiso _–

Suspire. Escuche que gran chorro de agua fue removido, algo fue sacado del agua y por la fuerza del ruido deduje que fue un cuerpo: Brittany.

– Bien enana, ya me voy. Que bueno que tu pierna este mejor – Dije.

– _Cuídense. Nos vemos mañana_ –

– Nos vemos mañana temprano –

Brittany salió del baño envuelta en una toalla sonriendo tranquilamente. Se veía mucho mejor ahora que había descansado y eso era bueno. Se sentó a mi lado y luego sacó su teléfono.

– ¿Has hablado con Rachel? – Ella miró la pantalla para luego ponerlo en el buro.

– Sí. ¿Quieres servicio al cuarto? –

– Santana son las cinco, quiero salir a pasear – Ella dijo – Cuando anochezca entonces nos tendremos que ir. No podemos almorzar aquí. ¡Hay que almorzar afuera!

– Estaba pensando en helado – Me reí.

– ¡Helado afuera! – Dijo emocionada.

Nos reímos y yo acepte ir a comer un helado afuera, pese a que mi idea era conseguir algo de servicio al cuarto y además tener tiempo para hablar con mi novia, pero bueno… ¿quién puede negarse a sus pucheros? En las calles siempre íbamos cogidas del brazo, lo cual tenía pros y contra: me gustaba porque además de demostrar que éramos pareja, podía sentir la cercanía de Britt… y mi contra era que cada vez que se emocionaba comenzaba a correr arrastrándome con ella, casi me rompo un tacón en tres ocasiones.

– No son tan buenos como los de mi tienda favorita – Murmuró ella lamiendo el helado. Me encogí de hombros despreocupada. Continuamos con nuestra visita a la ciudad y luego a la estación de trenes para comprar dos boletos de ida a Nueva York. Había una fila enorme, lo que era molesto de cierto modo, así que no nos quedo de otra que esperar.

– ¿Qué dices si almorzamos en un restaurante cercano? – Pregunté mirando un folleto de comida – Hay muchos lugares. ¿Britt? – Cuando ella no me respondió la mire confundida y note que ella estaba mirando algo en particular. Por la forma en que sus ojos observaban y lo estática que estaba deduje una cosa: baile. Llevé la mirada hacia donde podía ser ese baile y entonces vi a un grupo de cinco chicos en donde tres eran hombres y dos eran mujeres. Ellos tenían un pequeño estéreo y bailaban junto al ritmo de la música. La gente que pasaba les dejaba algo de dinero en un sombrero que estaba en el suelo.

– Mike solía hacer eso – Murmuré – Y no me sorprendería si también lo hubieras hecho

Ella se rió sacudiendo la cabeza – La primera vez que lo hice fue en Amsterdam, pero solo fue en una ocasión. Mi tío perdió el trabajo y su cabra tenía hambre así que baile para conseguir dinero y poder comprarle algo de comer a la cabra, bueno, ella se comió el dinero porque no quería comer nada de la tienda, así que espero que tenga un árbol de dinero dentro – Me miró riendo – Y la segunda vez que lo hice fue para conseguir los trajes de party rock

– Así que solo lo has hecho dos veces – Me reí incrédula – No me lo esperaba

Ella se rió.

Llegó nuestro turno rápidamente. En frente de mí, en la caseta, había un hombre de mediana edad con gafas. Su cabello era corto y recogido en puntas justo en la parte delantera lo que debía de ser su flequillo. Tenía algunas canas que apenas se notaba y vestía con un abrigo de cuero largo.

– Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? – Su tono era grave y tranquilo.

– Uh, buenas tardes, quiero dos boletos para esta noche hacia Nueva York – Dije buscando mi billetera. Brittany me sonrió tranquilamente mostrándomela y me reí no recordando habérsela entregado.

El hombre reviso unas cosas y luego sacudió la cabeza – Lo lamento pero todos los trenes hacia Nueva York están ocupados esta noche. El siguiente vacío es a las seis am –

– ¿Qué? – Abrí los ojos incrédulas.

– No vamos a llegar – Brittany me miro preocupada.

– Sí, si vamos a llegar. Si tomamos el de las seis entonces llegaríamos cortas de tiempo. Rachel tendría que llevar los trajes y… –

– Tendríamos que ir vestidas – Ella dijo– Estaremos llegando justo a tiempo para la presentación. No nos dará tiempo de cambiarnos

– Pero los trajes están allá – Dije.

– Ejem, disculpen, ¿van a querer los boletos? –

Mire al hombre y asentí. Eran los únicos boletos y no podíamos desperdiciarlos. Rachel iba a matarnos, yo estaba segura y lo único que podíamos pensar era en que ese tren tenía que llegar con al menos cinco minutos de adelanto para que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo a cambiarnos el vestuario.

Aún pensaba en todo eso y en la forma en que podríamos hacer tiempo para la competencia, pero no sabía cómo. Brittany se había entretenido jugando con unos perritos en un parque los cuales le pertenecían a niños de diez años que estaban más que encantados de jugar con ella también.

Yo no dejaba de mirarla desde al banca en que estaba sentada y pensaba en la competencia todavía cuando mi teléfono sonó y sin responder aún ya sabía de quién se trataba.

– Ahora no, Rachel –

– _Ahora sí, Santana _–

Suspiré.

– Compramos los boletos pero salen a primera hora mañana. A las seis –

– _Van a llegar tarde _–

– Lo sé, lo sé y vas a matarme, pero… –

– _En realidad, no estoy enojada contigo _–

– ¿Ah, no? – Levanté una ceja confundida.

– _No, porque eso hacen las amigas: perdonar _– Supe Que algo estaba sucediendo – _Tú tenías un apuro y no pensaste así que no interesa nada de eso, ahora. Sí sale a las ocho entonces llegaran cortas de tiempo. Yo llevaré los trajes y haré que nuestra presentación venga después de Soul Spirit, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no estoy molesta contigo y quiero que te sientas tranquila. Yo te perdono_

– ¿Qué has hecho? – Dije con firmeza. Ella no dijo nada por un momento, pero casi la pude escuchar jadear. Unos ruidos de fondo me hicieron fruncir el ceño. ¿Acaso eran…? – ¿Rach…?

– _Lo siento, en verdad lo siento _–

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Su tono de voz sonaba culpable.

– _Quinn y yo estamos en la veterinaria. Juro que no fue nuestra culpa, y Blaine intentó atraparlo, pero no pudimos y cuando me di cuenta era tarde. Lo trajimos rápidamente, solo no le digas a Brittany aún. Estamos esperando noticias y _–

– Oye, ¿qué ha sucedido? – Me erguí alarmada.

– _Lord Tubbington se escapo y Blaine intentó atraparlo antes de que lo perdiéramos de vista, pero entonces vino un auto y…_ –

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y luego mire a Brittany rápidamente. Ella estaba corriendo detrás de los niños intentando atraparlos, pero los perros no la dejaban y reía. Reía sin saber que había sucedido con su amado y perezoso gato.

– Oh my god. ¿Está bien? ¿Está… muerto? –

– _No lo sé. La veterinaria le está viendo. No hemos recibido noticias. En serio lo lamento. Lo sacamos un rato de la casa porque la lista que le dejaste a Quinn decía que había que sacarlo a pasear, pero se escapo_ –

– ¡Era en el balcón no dentro del condominio! – Dije molesta Me puse en pie – Si algo le sucede a ese gato, Brittany va a matarlas. Ya perdió el estudio y no puede perder nada más que sea valioso para ella

– _¿Cómo iba a saber eso? Tú no especificaste –_ Tragó pesado – _Blaine creyó que se refería a sacarlo a la calle así que salimos y yo tropecé por lo que una muleta se me cayó y Quinn intento ayudarme, entonces fue cuando el gato se arrancó y él fue a buscarlo_

– Le dije a Quinn que lo cuidara, no a ustedes – Gruñí.

– _Lamento que queramos ayudar_ –

– No, lo siento – Suspiré – Es que… – Repasaba la imagen de anoche en la que Britt realmente lloraba destrozada y sentía que mi corazón se apretaba de dolor – espero que este bien para cuando volvamos

– _Si algo le sucede, podemos reemplazarlo. Ya sabes, cómo cuando eres chico y tus padres…_ –

– Brittany se daría cuenta, tonta – Suspiré.

– _Debo irme, es la veterinaria. Nos veremos mañana para el performance_ –

– Adiós – Dije.

Casi la pude ver llorar o lo que fuera. Colgué la llamada cubriendo mi boca con una mano preocupada. Cuando Brittany se acercó riendo no dejaba de hablar sobre como los niños le encantaban y no podía esperar a tener nuestros propios hijos. Era muy dulce aquello ya que yo nunca había estado en una relación en la cual mi pareja hubiera pensado en un futuro juntos. Dani siempre miraba el presente y no el futuro y las chicas antes que Dani solo pensaban en algo pasajero, pero Britt ya tenía todo un futuro reconstruido y aunque era gracioso era tierno y me gustaba.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Por lo visto algo en mi mirada me delato. Me preocupe por ella.

– Uh, escucha, no quiero mentirte… – Trague saliva.

– ¿No quieres tener hijos? –

– ¿Qué? No, bueno, sí – Reí – Es que… Rachel me llamó

– Oh, entiendo – Suspiró – Está molesta por lo de los boletos

– Casi – Sacudí la cabeza – No. Ella nos perdonó y solo quiere que lleguemos a tiempo

– ¿Entonces…? –

– Es que algo sucedió – Trague pesado – Lord Tubbington fue atropellado cuando ellas le habían sacado para un paseo. Con ellas me refiero a Quinn, Rachel y Blaine. Ya sabes, la sra. Hummel

– ¿Lord. Tubbington. Fue. Atropellado? –

– Sí, por lo visto… – Trague saliva.

Ella sacudió la cabeza despreocupada – Le he dicho que tenga cuidado al caminar. No es la primera vez que sucede –

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y ella me tomó del brazo – Lord Tubbington suele causar accidentes o meterse en accidentes, no es la primera vez. No te preocupes –

– Yo estaba preocupada por ti – Me reí – pero veo que fue en vano

– Ah, eres tan dulce, cielo – Me besó en la mejilla. Me estremecí por la forma en que me había hablado y es que fue un tono tan dulce y tierno que me encantó. La besé en la mejilla devuelta y luego camine con ella hacia un local de comida.

* * *

– Dios, estoy exhausta – Brittany dijo dejándose caer en la cama de dos plazas con cobertor rojo. Ella cerró los ojos brevemente mientras yo me reía y dejaba nuestras bolsas a un lado. Habíamos ido al centro de esta ciudad donde conocimos algunas tiendas, para las cuales no pudimos evitar no comprar cosas.

– Espero que no demasiado – Dije con un tono divertido acercándome a ella hablando en su oído. Ella se rió abriendo los ojos y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

– ¿Para ti? Jamás – Dije sonriendo encantada.

Me reí contra sus labios y quería seguir adelante, pero me detuve con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía. Baje la mirada.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Hay algo que quiero saber – La miré a los ojos preocupada – Ayer cuando… cuando estabas llorando decías algo sobre no perderme. ¿Qué te dio esa ridícula idea de que ibas a perderme?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Desvió la mirada y supe que estaba ocultando algo.

– Britt… háblame –

– Mentí. No salí tarde del trabajo – Me miro preocupada. Me separé un poco de ella – Salí una hora antes y cuando volvía a casa me tope con Holly

– Ay no – Pase una mano por mi cabello – Dime que no es cierto

Me miro culpable – Me… me llevó a un bar. Ella tomó, yo no – Eso era obvio porque no recuerdo haber sentido el aroma a alcohol en ella – y entre tanto alcohol me preguntó que haría cuando terminaras conmigo. Estaba confundida y le pregunté a que se refería. Ella estaba tan borracha que seguro no tuvo ni cuenta de todo lo que me dijo – Bajó la mirada un poco – Ella, ella dijo que a leguas se notaba que tú parecías fascinaba cuando yo bailaba y que apostaba a que todo lo que amabas de mí era eso… mi baile y ahora que no tenía un estudio de baile, trabajando como cafetesora… dijo que ibas a terminar conmigo

Pase una mano por mi rostro algo molesta – ¿Por eso estabas tan mal anoche? Mierda, Brittany, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Te dije que te ayudaría con el…

– Ese es el punto. Desde que se quemo todo lo que me dices es eso. _Te ayudaré con el estudio. Yo puedo mantenerte y usa el dinero que tienes para tu estudio. Tenemos una gran idea para recuperar lo que perdiste._ ¿Cómo crees que no me hizo pensar que solo quieres estar conmigo porque soy bailarina? Maldición, te he visto babear cuando bailo, Santana. Honestamente, ¿qué quieres que piense? –

– ¡Que ella estaba ebria y que deberías confiar en mí! – Me puse en pie – La única razón por la que quiero ayudarte con ese puto estudio es porque sé lo mucho que amas bailar, porque sé que te dolió perderlo. Era tuyo, te esforzaste para tenerlo y perderlo de la noche a la mañana… – Sacudí violentamente la cabeza – Yo no amo por ese estudio o porque seas bailarina. Te amo porque te amo. Te amo porque de todas las personas en este maldito mundo eres la única a la cual le importo tal y como soy. He oído a Quinn quejarse de mí miles de veces, a Rachel, a Finn, incluso a Puck y a todos los demás, pero no a ti. Te gusto como soy, con mi lado de perra y todo. No te importa que a veces sea cruel y tampoco te importa cuando trato a alguien de perra a no ser que se trate de uno de nuestros amigos y no estemos involucrados en peleas. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera te importó cuando le grite a esa anciana en el parque. Brittany, te amo porque me aceptas como soy y no quieres cambiarme para ser mejor persona o lo que sea

– Santana… –

– Déjame – Alcé una mano – No me gustan muchas cosas, Brittany. No me gustan las Indigo Girls, no me gusta que Rachel tomé el control como si fuera la líder o la única persona principal. No me gusta cuando Quinn actúa como una perra siendo que yo no soy mejor que ella. Tampoco me gusta mostrar sentimientos frente a las demás personas y sobre todo no me gusta, _no me gusta,_ alguien que este relacionado con Soul Spirit: ni Holly, ni ese chico como se llame o esa chica que siempre olvido su nombre. No me gusta. Don't like. Pero tú… tú eres la única persona en este asqueroso mundo que me importa y me gusta. Te amo y parte de mí se siente herida de que pensaras que yo te dejaría solo porque una ebria hizo alusión a eso – Ella bajó la mirada. Yo respire hondo. Me encontraba parada frente a ella y desde mi punto de vista ella se veía tan pequeña, tan confundida y arrepentida – No me gustas solo por tu baile. Me gusta que seas apasionada con lo que te gusta. Me fascina tu sonrisa por las cuales mataría para ver, lo que es irónico porque entonces no sonreirías

Me senté y tomé sus manos. Hablé suavemente – Brittany, no quiero prohibirte cosas, pero no me gusta que estés cerca de ellos. No son buena gente, y sé que ellos quemaron tu estudio. Lo sé, lo presiento y mi tercer ojo mexicano jamás se equivoca. Solo quiero que entiendas con que clase de gente tratas. Ellos te despreciaron después de un accidente que pudo haberte costado más que solo una carrera, Britt. Te echaron y estoy segura de que no estuvieron contigo durante ese proceso de curación – Acaricie su mentón con mi pulgar – No me gustan y no me gusta que traten de manipularte. Si pudiera yo pediría una orden de restricción, Britt. Soy capaz de llegar a ese extremo para mantenerlos lejos de ti porque cada vez que están cerca solo hacen daño. No quiero verte lastimada. Me importas. Tu estudio… no me interesa en lo más mínimo si bailas o sí estudias algo relacionado con números, solo quiero que hagas lo que te gusta y como sé que no te gustan los números o la idea de la universidad todo lo que puedo pensar es en ayudarte a conseguir el estudio devuelta para que puedas ser feliz

– Soy feliz contigo – Su tono de voz era tan suave y la hacía ver como una niña pequeña – No me interesa lo que haga mientras siempre estés a mi lado

Sonreí un poco – Pero a mí me interesa que hagas lo que te gusta. No quiero verte trabajando en algo que no te gusta. Eso sería un sufrimiento –

– No me molesta. Jim es un buen jefe –

– Joe –

– ¿Quién es Joe? –

– Jim –

– No entiendo nada – Sacudió la cabeza confundida. Me reí ligeramente al ver su confusión con el nombre de una persona.

– Aún así, no quiero que estés haciendo algo solo porque no tienes nada más que hacer –

– Todos debemos hacer cosas que no nos gustan para llegar a lo que amamos – Murmuró ella. Sonreí pensando en eso.

Rachel me llamó antes de media noche para contarme que Lord Tubbington estaba mejor y no tenía ningún rasguño, sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de Blaine ya que tenía algunos raspones por intentar salvar al gato, de todos modos no era nada grave.

Le di unas pocas instrucciones antes de cortar y volver a abrazar a Brittany. Ella se rió ligeramente. Estaba de espaldas a mí con los ojos cerrados, pero despierta.

– No puedo creer que hayamos tomado un tren para tener sexo en un hotel en Filadelfia – Dijo riendo. Me fije que en sus manos tenía la cámara y se fascinaba mirando nuestras fotos.

– Lo que yo no puedo creer es que hayamos tomado un tren sin saber a donde dirigirnos – Me reí – Ni siquiera sabía que era hacia Filadelfia hasta que mire los boletos cuando estábamos esperando el tren

Ella se rió nuevamente dando la vuelta – Gracias. Realmente conseguiste mi mente fuera de todo el caos –

– Me alegró – La abracé con fuerza.

– Es una pena que todo esté cerrado ahora –

– Los bares no – Dije.

– Ah, Santana, eso suena bien, pero no beberé siendo que tenemos una competencia mañana. Quién sabe que podría suceder y además sería irresponsable de nuestra parte llegar con resaca mañana –

– ¿Desde cuándo sigues tanto las reglas? –

– No las sigo… solo las que implican presentaciones –

Suspiré – Si yo fuera chico, me sentiría castrado a tu lado –

– Por suerte no lo eres y no lo estás – Bromeó.

– Espero que logremos ganar mañana – Murmuré – Ese crucero no suena mal y a ti te vendría bien ganar algo de publicidad para bailar en conciertos

Asintió lentamente, pensando un poco. La mire confundida y cuando estaba por preguntarle ella solo se acurrucó y cerró los ojos.

– Vamos a dormir. Nuestro tren sale a primera hora del día y de por sí ya me siento cansada de solo pensar que saldremos antes de las cinco de la mañana de esta cama –

Me reí entre dientes.

– Como tú quieras, cariño –

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Yo estaba abrazándola suavemente, deslizando mis dedos entre sus cabellos enmarañados y sentía su respiración suavemente en mi cuerpo, eran pequeñas bocanadas de aires expulsadas que causaban una caricia en mí.

– San –

– Dime –

Tardó un momento.

– Estás tarareando –

Fruncí el ceño divertida – ¿Lo hago? No me había dado cuenta – Sonreí torcido.

Ella no dijo nada nuevamente. Era tan tranquilo el ambiente que no había apuro para nada, yo solo espere a que dijera algo.

– Canta… – Murmuró.

La mire por un momento tratando de decidir si ella estaba bromeando o no, pero su mirada estaba escondida por lo que solo sonreí un poco y complací su deseo.

For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

Decidí mirarla solo para saber que pensaba, pero ella evadía mi mirada por un momento, luego se inclino y me besó en los labios con un beso casto y dulce. Me quede sorprendida por unos momentos, pero al poco la miré con una sonrisa.

– ¿Te sientes así? – Me miró con una tierna sonrisa, yo apenas asentí. Ella sonrió más – Es hermosa

– Expresa todo lo que siento por ti – Murmuré suavemente. Acaricié su mejilla – No sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti, ¿sabes? Siempre estaba enojada con el mundo, era una completa perra y trataba mal a todos porque no me había dado cuenta de que estaba enojada conmigo misma por no haber encontrado a una persona que amara como lo haces tú. Una persona a la cual no tengo miedo de mostrarle quién y cómo soy. Tú me encantas, estoy… realmente feliz de haberte conocido y sé que eres esa persona que he estado buscando sin saber porque al instante en que te vi conectamos. Yo no dejaba de pensar en ti y tú… tú estabas esperando a que yo decidiera si daría un paso o no, pero no lo sabías…

Ella me miro con una tierna sonrisa todavía, se rió suavemente y apoyó su frente en la mía.

– Eres tan dulce – Murmuró sonriendo – y me encanta que seas mía. Tienes razón, sin saberlo estaba esperando a que una de las dos diera un paso hacia delante para dar a conocer sentimientos que desconocíamos – Besó mi mejilla – Te amo, Santana

– Yo también te amo, Britt –

Continuara…

* * *

Pero bueno, esto esta quedando genial... me pregunto que sucederá ahora... jiji

Dejen Reviews.


	28. New Direction 20 vs Soul Spirit

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

28

No esperaba que nuestro tren se retrasara una hora por la mañana lo que significa que íbamos a llegar verdaderamente tarde ese día. Brittany llamó a Rachel dando unas especificaciones de algunas cosas que debían de tener realizadas en el lugar, pero fue cuando se enteró de que todo el grupo debe estar presente esa noche para poder entrar o no los dejarían entrar, lo que nos metía en serios problemas, así que le dijo que ellos fueran vestidos y llevaran nuestros trajes.

– ¿Qué si no llegamos a tiempo? – Preguntó preocupada – Perderemos por default

– Y eso solo sería nuestra culpa – Pensé – No sé qué hacer. Si fuera por mí, que ellos empezaran sin nosotras, pero es obvio que no es posible

– Sé que debería de arrepentirme por haber venido ya que ahora solo tenemos una carrera contra el tiempo – Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro – pero no me siento así, de hecho estoy contenta de haber venido

– ¿Sí, verdad? – Me reí. Sabía que Rachel no haría otra cosa que matarnos, pero la verdad es que no me importaba.

Cerré los ojos un poco, aún estaba algo cansada ya que era de madrugada. Había terminado de acomodar nuestras maletas y estábamos sentadas esperando a que partiera el tren, pero eso tardaría una hora más de lo esperado.

Cuando abrí mis ojos fue porque el tren se detuvo en un momento y pensé que se trataba de que al fin llegamos a Nueva York, pero solo nos detuvimos unos minutos y reanudamos el viaje.

El día lo pase aburrida hablando por mensajes con Quinn mientras Britt estuvo todo el tiempo repasando un vídeo de la coreografía, creo que intentaba recordar los pasos y yo prácticamente la veía mover los pies en el asiento. Supongo que es cierto eso de que la música nos mueve sin importar donde estemos o lo que estemos haciendo.

Llegamos a Nueva York por la noche e íbamos tarde al lugar así que Britt y yo nos embarcamos en el primer taxi que vimos y ella le dio la dirección al hombre. Yo iba nerviosa, ahora sí comenzaba a tensarme porque no tenía ni idea de que iba a suceder esta noche.

Cuando llegamos al lugar comenzamos a sacar las maletas rápidamente tirándolas, casi arrastrándolas, por el suelo para dirigiros hacia la entrada.

Vi el lugar que con letras color neón ponía: _Barrio Nocturno_ y la imagen de un sombrero de copa aparecía a un lado junto a un par de zapatos y un micrófono.

Por fuera parecía un bar más, pero había una fila para entrar en donde todos parecían aburridos y un hombre de negro estaba revisando unas tarjetas que la gente le mostraba. Algunas chicas intentaban coquetearle para conseguir entrar, pero él se negaba. Brittany arrastro las maletas mietras apresurada comenzaba a sacar su billetara.

– ¡Allí están! – Escuche la voz de Finn así que volteé a ver y vi a todos acercarse. Iban vestidos me imagine porque usaban unos alborzonoses encima para cubrir sus trajes, además estaban maquillados.

– Al fin llegan. Pensamos que nunca aparecerían – Dijo Mercedes sorprendida.

– Nuestro tren tardo una hora – Recibí mi pase de Rachel que lo sacó de su bolsillo – Gracias

– Ahora sí podemos entrar. ¿Tienes el tuyo, Brittany? – Preguntó Will algo nervioso porque seguíamos aquí sin hacer nada. Ella revisaba su billetera sacando un par de papales hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Ella sacó una tarjeta muy similar a un carnet de identidad. Tenía un color de fondo azul eléctrico, su foto estaba a un costado y algunas palabras estaban escritas, además con letras claras tenía escrito en la parte superior: _Barrio Nocturno_.

Ella se acercó al hombre sin hacer fila, lo que molesto a los que sí hacían fila. Nosotros la seguimos.

– Tienen que hacer cola – Dijo el hombre. Era alto y fornido, de cabello corto rapado color negro y lentes oscuros. Un micrófono en su oído y en sus manos una tabla. Vestía de negro.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Britt preguntó con un tono sarcástico. Ella le mostró el carnet – ¿Vas a hacer que _yo_ haga fila?

El tipo le sonrió torcido revisando unos papeles – Ellos, ¿tienen pases? –

– Venimos por la competencia de Grand Prix – Rachel dijo mostrando su pase y todos hicimos lo mismo.

Él reviso un par de papeles.

– ¿En serio? – Brittany preguntó con suplica. Él se rió grave y luego movió una persiana dejándola entrar.

– Venga, entra ya rubia –

– Gracias, Shane – Ella dijo riendo y entró primero. Nosotros le seguimos algo tímidos.

Lo primero que me encontré fue un corredor oscuro iluminado por unos focos con una buena separación entre ellos iluminando unos pocos metros de pasillo. La música se escuchaba fuerte, pero aturdida por las paredes y cuando salimos de ese corredor todos los que no conocíamos ese lugar estábamos más que fascinados.

La habitación en la que nos encontrábamos era enorme, al lado derecho había una barra de bebidas donde un cantinero estaba sirviéndole a tres chicos que se le habían acercado y además tenía a otros cinco hombres sentados en unos taburetes junto a barra. Había mesas cerca de esta zona donde algunos chicos, parejas estaban bebiendo tranquilamente. A la izquierda había un escenario enorme iluminado por focos provenientes desde el borde inferior donde unos chicos estaban presentando un espectáculo: dos chicos y una chica. Ella cantaba _Rock n' roll _de Avril Lavigne mientras los chicos bailaban. Algunos le aplaudían y otros bailaban en una pequeña pista que parecía ser designada solo para bailar.

Brittany me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia donde había una puerta cerrada sin nadie que la vigilara. Volteé a atrás para mirar que los demás nos seguían.

Vi una ranura de esas que te pedían un código tras deslizar una tarjeta, como cuando pagabas con una tarjeta de débito en una tienda. Brittany deslizo su carnet y presiono el símbolo de una flecha enter. La puerta emitió un ruido sordo y ella la abrió dejándonos entrar.

Ahí fue todo un cambio. Si la habitación anterior se veía bien, esto era genial. Había un patio enorme, verdaderamente enorme, que se dividía con solo unos muros donde habían varios escenarios esparcidos irregularmente junto a pistas de baile. Las pistas de baile y los escenarios tenían unos números en esas paredes divisoras. Los números tenían un borde blanco y el centro pintado de amarillo.

– Okey, busquen el número dos. Nosotras nos vamos a cambiar – Dijo Brittany tomando nuestras bolsas con ropa que Quinn nos había entregado. Aún cargábamos con las maletas, pero Rachel dijo que se las llevaría y se las dejaría a Will.

Seguía Brittany por un camino recto y luego algunas esquinas hasta un área que tenía un cartel con luces que decía: baños. Había un monito de una chica y uno de un chico.

Entramos en el baño y no era lo que esperaba para un lugar cargado de alcohol y borrachos. Los baños estaban muy limpios y ordenados. No había papel mojado pegado en el techo y tampoco habían olores extraños. Había camerinos y duchas, pero todo era tan blanco...

Brittany y yo nos cambiamos en un camerino y para cubrirnos usamos un albornoz de seda. El de ella parecía más de mezclilla ya que era parte del baile y usaba unas botas doradas altas. Nos habíamos peinado en el tren para ahorrar tiempo así que solo faltaba el maquillaje. En cuanto terminamos salimos rápidamente cargando las bolsas con nuestra ropa buscando a los demás.

– Brittany. Disculpen. ¡Brittany! – Me detuve de golpe tras haber escuchado que alguien llamaba a mi novia, pero al voltear no vi a nadie. Había mucha gente paseándose con bebidas en las manos, algunos borrachos otros simplemente emocionados.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– Yo creí… No importa. Vamos – La tomé de la mano y nos acercamos a la pista de baile señalada. Después de revisar otras cosas nos mudamos a otra pista de baile; la número seis.

Mire el patio sorprendida. La pista mostraba muchos cuadrados de colores intercalados, era como una pista de baile onda disco, pero en algún momento esos colores desaparecieron siendo reemplazados por un naranja y un verde limón mezclados entre sí por toda la pista. Algunos focos de luces de colores que tenían formas apuntando desde arriba en una pared, algunas luces a los lados como lámparas. El lugar a estaba a oscuras y solo se veía algunas cosas por las luces que iluminaban. Estaba bailando un grupo que vestía informalmente, pero no eran Soul Spirit.

– Nuevas Direcciones 2.0, wow – Escuche a Holly hablar. Me gire y la vi acercándose. Ella vestía con una camiseta ajustada color negra y unos jeans con botas. Se veía sexy, pero…

– Soul Spirit – Murmuré de mala gana.

– Que bien que llegaron, pensé que iban a faltar y de no ser por ese chico – Señaló a un chico de cabello corto levantado que vestía con una camiseta roja y encima una sudadera, traía una gorra morada y unos jeans además de deportivas. Él no estaba mirándonos, pero cuando Brittany le vio sonrió de oreja a oreja soltando mi mano y corriendo a él tomándolo por sorpresa en un abrazo que él devolvió emocionado – ustedes habrían sido descalificados

– ¿Quién ese chico? – Levanté una ceja confundida y también algo celosa, sobre todo cuando Brittany le quito la gorra y se la puso. Él le sonrió y luego la arrastro hacia otro lado fuera de mi vista.

– Se llama Mason – Dijo tranquilamente Holly – Él ha convencido a los jueces de que les dieran más tiempo. Deben ir a registrarse

– Oh, sí – Will asintió extrañado y miro a todos lados confundido – ¿Dónde es?

– All… Parece que la rubia ya lo está haciendo – Ella apuntó hacia cierto lugar donde Brittany estaba hablando con algunas caras familiares, pero sin conocerles nosotros.

– Bien, les deseo suerte – Holly dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaba su grupo. Los mire enojada por un momento, sobre todo cuando esa chica rubia me sonrió con superioridad. Casi iba allí a gritarle, pero Brittany llegó antes de que hiciera un movimiento.

– Nos tocará después de ellos – Dijo sonriendo –

– No puedo creer que vamos a bailar aquí – Quinn dijo sorprendida. Entonces escuche a Dani reírse – ¿Qué?

– Nosotros no bailaremos aquí – Se burló – Lo haremos allí

Ella señaló un escenario similar a la pista de baile que nosotros teníamos aquí enfrente, pero aquel era un verdadero escenario. Trague saliva. Había asientos rodeando esa pista de baile. Había una mesa larga enfrente donde seguramente estarían los jueces. Había un telón rodeando todo el cuadrado y seguramente el suelo se iluminaba como éste, también habían algunos faros en el techo iluminando de blanco.

– Oh my god –

– Este lugar es asombroso. Quiero echarle un vistazo más serio cuando acabemos, eso sí se puede – Mike dijo mirándolo embobado. Brittany asintió dos veces y luego nos dirigimos todos allí.

El chico que había estado con Brittany se nos acerco sonriendo.

– Chicos, quiero presentarles a Mason. Él fue mi profesor de baile cuando apenas estaba iniciando –

– Hola – Dijimos todos. Él sonrió torcido y luego se frotó las manos.

– Que hay chicos – Observó a mi novia. Pude notar el mismo acento que Brittany tenía, pero el suyo era mucho más marcado porque a Brittany apenas se le notaba – Lista para barrer la pista de baile

Ella se rió asintiendo una vez, aunque estaba nerviosa. Mason sonrió y luego miro a Mike extendiéndole la mano.

– Tú tienes que ser Jackie Chan –

– ¿Perdón? –

– Brittany dijo que así te llamabas. Eres bailarín, ¿no? – Parecía confundido el tal Mason.

– Soy Mike, de hecho – Él correspondió el saludo confundido.

– Ahora entiendo porque mis alumnos me miraban confundidos cuando pregunte por Mike Chang en la película – Dijo Brittany desviando la mirada aún algo confundida. Me reí entre dientes.

– Creo que debemos hablar nosotros después – Sonrió Mason.

– Uh, seguro –

Escuche unos sonidos de micrófono ser golpeados por un dedo. Mire hacia el escenario donde vi a los de Soul Spirit entrar por el telón y luego a la directora del lugar de pie. Muchos chicos estaban sentados en las bancas esperando emocionados, pero no habían adultos así como padres, sino que a simple vista se podía ver que estos que nos rodeaban eran profesionales ya que tenía aires de serlo. Bailarines, cantantes. Cualquiera que estuviera aquí dentro observándonos era profesional, ya sea de muchos años o de apenas unos días.

– Sean bienvenidos – Y las canciones que habían estado resonando por todo el patio hasta nuestra a la se apagaron ante la voz de la directora. Fue como si la fiestas que habían hubieran sido silenciadas por un policía enojado por las quejas de los vecino, pero más que eso, la música resonaba suavemente y sordo hacia nosotros – a la final de la competencia de canto y baile Grand Prix: singing and dancing

Hubo aplausos como locos, gritos emocionados, silbidos. Nosotros aplaudimos hasta que unos hombres nos dijeron que debíamos movernos hacia cierto lugar donde nos quedamos. Teníamos vista completa hacia el escenario y además teníamos un lugar para ocultarnos cuando nos tocara salir. Desde donde estábamos todo parecía tan alto.

El escenario estaba oculto como si fuera un cráter. Los asientos eran como gradas hacia arriba y dos escaleras estaban hacia los lados. Detrás de la pista de baile que era cubierta por un telón por cada lado de ella había una pantalla gigante en donde el nombre del grupo aparecía y desaparecía o el nombre de la canción. Daba igual. Mason nos explicó que antes de salir teníamos que hablar con el chico que estaba encargado del cableado para decirle que debía poner en esa pantalla cuando fuera nuestro turno.

Me fije que en las esquinas de arriba, del semicírculo que rodeaba al cuadrado escenario, había cámaras y no solo arriba sino abajo. Unas estaban apuntándonos a nosotros.

– Estamos encantados de saber que al fin hemos de decidir al ganador de esta competencia, la cual tiene como objetivo que los participantes den a conocer su talento. Con ustedes, su anfitrión Marlon Acosta – Un hombre camino hasta la mujer con una sonrisa. Vestido de terno elegante con el cabello peinado hacia un lado y con micrófono en lado. La mujer salió del lugar y camino hasta donde estaban los jueces tomando asiento en medio, lo que me hacía sentir nerviosa.

– ¡Woah! ¿Qué hay jóvenes y jovencitas? Hoy vamos a empezar con lo que todos estaban esperando. ¡La final de canto y baile! – Todos gritaban emocionados ante este tipo, e incluso Brittany y Dani lo que me hacía pensar que estaban emocionadas por el baile… o por este tipo – Ahora, la verdad fue sorpresa para mí escuchar que la final la harían en este lugar. Ya saben, es contra las reglas, que extraño. Pero bueno, yo solo soy el que presenta, soy su presentador. Muchos me conocen; muchos no, pero en fin. Vamos a iniciar esta gran competencia presentando al dos veces campeón, y anteriormente a eso tres veces campeón: ¡Soul Spirit!

Muchos gritaron.

– Como muchos sabrán, Soul Spirit es dirigido por nada más y nada menos que la mujer más sexy del mundo, ¡Holly Holliday! – Más aplausos, incluso nosotros aplaudimos – Para todos aquellos que no lo sepan, lo que sería raro, Soul Spirit está conformado con profesionales en el mundo del espectáculo. Sus bailarines principales son Erica Delarobia y Clint. Así que sin más preámbulos, aquí está Soul Spirit cantando y bailando _R.I.P_

– ¿R.I.P? – Pregunté confundida.

– La canta Rita Ora con Tinie Tempah – dijo Rachel susurrando.

Mire hacia el escenario. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y nada se podía ver, ni siquiera la pantalla. De pronto uno a uno los focos encendidos iluminaron el telón que fue levantado lentamente dejando ver el cuadrado con sus bailarines listos. La cantante principal fue iluminada por un foco único mientras varios focos iluminaban a los bailarines.

_R.i.p, to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer_

Pude ver a todos emocionados con la presentación de ellos. Al parecer era un dueto y los demás solo hacían coros o armonías.

_Sexy senorita, i feel you ora  
Jump out at no remoter  
Get in my flight and saucer  
I'll make you call me daddy  
Even though you ain't my daughter  
Baby i ain't talking books  
When i say that i can take you across the borders  
I'm young and free, i'm london g  
I'm tan and cheek  
So they be giving us some try to drink  
Slow and steady for me  
Go on like a desert for me  
And say the words soon as you're ready for me_

El chico que cantaba esta escena era un verdadero rapero o eso aparentaba. Todas las chicas parecían enloquecidas con él, menos yo… bueno, que sea lesbiana no significa que no pueda fascinarme por algunos chicos, pero tal vez era en el grupo en que cantaba o él, pero no me gustaba.

– Es bueno – Brittany murmuró.

– Lo harás genial tú – Dije con una sonrisa.

_I'm ready for ya  
Hit 'em all, switch it up  
Put it on, zip it up  
Let my perfume, soak into your sweater  
Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better  
No option for, you saying no  
I run this game, just a play a role  
Follow my lead, what you waiting for?  
Thought it over and decided tonight is your night  
Can-an-an you fee-ee-eel my hear-ar-art is beating (2x)_

Nuevamente ella estaba cantando, la chica principal la cual imagine que era esa tal Erica. Ella era buena, dios ese grupo era muy bueno y me hacían pensar que Vocal Adrenaline, el grupo contra el que competimos en secundaria, no es nada comparado con ellos.

_R.i.p, to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer_

Y eran genial. Nuevamente parecían tener a todos encantados. Las luces hacía destacar sus pasos de baile de la mejor manera y me pregunté si a nosotros nos sucedería igual.

_R.i.p, to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer_

Como deseaba que alguno se cayera.

_R.i.p, to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer  
(i, i, i'm ready for ya)_

Maldición. Esos chicos tenían a todos dando gritos emocionados. La pantalla detrás de ellos se encendió y el nombre del grupo aparecía en grande moviéndose hacia la izquierda y desapareciendo letra por letra dejando leer la frase: Soul Spirit Rock.

Y_eah i hear you talking  
Don't know who you trying to flatter  
Got my mind made up (i, i, i'm ready for ya)  
I'm in contro, but with you being a man  
You don't seem to understand (i, i, i'm ready for ya)  
I, i, i'm ready for ya  
I, i, i'm ready for ya  
So keep thinking you the man  
Cause it's all part of a plan  
I, i, i'm ready for ya_

Yo no podía decir si ellos iba a ganar o lo haríamos nosotros. Los pasos de bailarines eran tan coordinados que parecían robots bailando en lugar de humanos. Nada fuera de lugar. Saltos y volteretas. Movimientos únicos. Todo lo que nosotros no teníamos. Con suerte nos coordinábamos.

– Woah, son realmente buenos – Dani dijo sorprendida y casi sin aliento.

– Son profesionales – Dijo Tina preocupado – No vamos a ganar

– No. Sí lo haremos – Rachel dijo – Tenemos un arma secreta

Mire a Brittany preocupada y la vi paralizada. Intente sonreír para hacerla sentir mejor y luego mire el performance que ya parecía terminar.

_R.i.p, to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over…_

Y eso era todo. Ellos terminaron su performance y todos parecían emocionados. Las cámaras no dejaban de apuntarles mientras los jueces hablaban entre ellos señalado algunas cosas en sus hojas. Parecían complacidos, emocionados. Uno de ellos se puso en pie y dijo:

– Todo lo que podemos decir… no podíamos esperar menos de un grupo como este. Felicidades –

Y volvió a sentarse. El presentador, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado subió al escenario emocionado y alagando al grupo, hizo algunas preguntas sobre como se sintieron, qué sintieron, cómo se les ocurrió cantar esa canción y si fue difícil ensayar. Ellos respondieron con naturalidad restando cualquier importancia a sus respuestas, como si fuera algo que hicieran todo los días.

Después de ellos nos toco a nosotros. El telón bajó y nos acercamos por la parte de atrás. Cada uno comenzó a quitarse el albornoz menos Brittany y lo dejo a un lado. Will se acerco al chico de los cables y le dijo algo para poner en la pantalla, entonces Brittany y Jake subieron al escenario por detrás escondiéndose detrás de los cuatro telones mientras los demás solo asentíamos para esperar nuestro turno.

– Esa fue una presentación fascinante, pero no la única de la noche. Ahora, presten atención porque el interesante de este grupo son dos cosas bastante peculiares. New Direction 2.0 – La gente aplaudió.

– Nunca entenderé por qué le pusimos 2.0 – Dijo Mercedes riendo.

– ¿Es broma? – Puck dijo emocionado – Somos 2.0. Nuevos y mejorados cantantes y bailarines. Incluso Finn ha mejorado considerablemente

Nos reímos un poco.

– Escuchen, escuchen – Se hizo el silencio – New Direction 2.0, dirigido por Will Shuester, un maestro de historia, junto a la ayuda de su esposa. Este grupo está conformado por solo… dos profesionales, lo que es sorprendente que un grupo de muchos novatos pudiera llegar tan lejos en una competencia tan brutal como esta y para rematar uno de estos profesionales pertenecía a Soul Spirit anteriormente, estoy seguro de que muchos la habrán ubicado. ¡Salida desde las sombras! ¡Escondida en el miedo! Ella se encuentra aquí después de dos años – Comenzó a elevar la voz – ¡New Direction 2.0 presenta la canción icono de esta bailarina _I'm slave 4 u_!

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa de pronto. Mire hacia mis amigos que estaba todos iguales, listos para bailar. El telón comenzó a subir lentamente y yo sabía que los únicos en la pista eran Brittany y Jake.

**(N/A: El baile de este performance es el mismo que se uso en la película **_**Glee live in concert 3D.**_** En lugar de los bailarines que salen allí son Nuevas Direcciones y el vestuario es el mismo)**

La primera parte de la canción comenzaba con Brittany hablando así que nosotros aún no aparecíamos. Por la forma sencilla en que ella se movía como si el escenario fuera suyo en realidad con Jake bailando detrás de ellas, moviéndose libremente, parecía profesional y ella era profesional… pero bailando, no cantando y eso solo la hacía lucir mejor.

Jake dio unos pasos y luego la ayudo con el abrigo con apenas dos movimientos, luego salió lejos tirándolo hacia algún lado, hacia Will de hecho. Entonces algunos de nosotros, no todos, comenzamos a salir.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen._

Mientras ella hablaba antes de la canción, una parte que era de la canción, nosotros nos movíamos como si fuéramos criaturas, nos arrastrábamos éramos con las manos y lis pies dando pequeños y ligeros saltos como animales o como Tarzán cuando camina. En ocasiones nos poníamos en pie y hacíamos un salto o un giro para luego volver a la posición movernos por el escenario.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

Por el momento en el escenario solo estábamos las chicas siguiendo todos los pasos de baile de Brittany, y Jake que estaba atrás de nosotras.

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

Nosotras nos turnamos para hacer las segundas voces según la estrofa, en esta que seguía todos cantábamos pero había una segunda voz que cantaba o hablaba aparte y esa la hacía Mercedes.

Lo que era sorprendente era que los chicos salían desde la parte delantera del escenario sorprendiendo a las chicas y chicos que estaban mirando el show y parecían gritar de emoción. No parecían aburridos con la canción.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_

Brittany realmente se lucía y nosotros tratábamos de no equivocarnos en los pasos de baile.

En algún momento Jake dejo de ser el bailarín compañero de Brittany y fue Mike quien ocupo el lugar. Para mí era mejor porque los dos parecían tener algo más de… química al bailar, que cuando lo hacía con Jake. Con Mike, Brittany se notaba bailar más real y Mike también, era como que sin problemas destacaban. Jake era buen bailarín, pero… bueno…

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

Nosotras desaparecimos del escenario dejando a Brittany bailar con los chicos tranquilamente.

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
__All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. _

Creo que a todos les había quedado claro que ésta canción parecía haber sido escrita para ella por la forma en que bailaba.

Por un momento antes del coro nos habíamos agrupados todos en una masa moviendo los hombros y rodeando a Brittany. Casi la tuve de frente y pude sonreírle, ella apenas me sonrió sino que parecía más concentrada en la canción.

_I'm a slave for you. __I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. __I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

Yo no tenía ni idea de en donde más o menos Brittany se había caído en la canción hace dos años atrás, por lo que no podía decir sí había superado esa parte sin dificultades, pero creo que era más o menos por aquí.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready?)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Let's go)_

En esta ocasión la segunda voz la hizo Rachel así que Brittany cantaba y ella hablaba mientras bailaba.

_(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)_

Esta parte pequeña me correspondió y tras unos segundos todos nos juntamos en el centro de la pista repitiendo los mismos pasos de baile que Brittany mientras cantábamos el coro.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_

Mercedes no volvió a hacer la segunda voz ya que le tocó a Tina y a Marley. Yo no sabía como se veían nuestros pasos de baile, pero la mirada complacida de los jueces, a pesar de ser seria también, y la de emoción del publico, me decían que tal vez estaba mejor de lo que pensé.

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to (I just wanna let myself go)  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh huh, uh huh)_

En esa parte para la segunda voz fue turnado entre Quinn y Kitty. Las voces se escuchaban, pero los chicos eran los que bailaban en el centro con Brittany ay que nosotras estábamos a los costados.

Honestamente, mientras ellos se lucían con ella (y por increíble que parezca Finn también) yo estaba dando algunas miradas filosas porque en alguna parte de la canción algunos la tocaban. Yo sabía que eso no era ningún interés romántico y solo negocio, pero aún así sentía punzadas de celos.

_Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? (I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me? (Are you ready?)  
Leave behind my name and age (Let's go) _

Nuevamente Rachel canto los _just wanna… _y lo demás que seguía. Lo que más me sorprendió de la canción fue que cuando nos pusimos en fila hacia los lados con la rubia en medio y justo en el frente del escenario fue que unas especies de nubes o estallidos de niebla salto hacia arriba como si fueran llamas. Fue increíble y nosotros solo seguíamos bailando.

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
__I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it._

La segunda voz de aquí fue de Unique. Los chicos daban unos saltos geniales en el baile.

La canción estaba saliendo genial por lo que se podía ver. Siguió esta parte que era como el coro donde todos cantábamos y Brittany prácticamente se tiro al suelo de rodillas bailando. Eso, que yo recordara, no era parte del performance y a algunos les pareció desconcertante mirándonos sin saber que hacer más que seguir bailando.

_Get it, get it, get it, get it, oooh __  
__Get it, get it, get it, get it, whooah __  
__Get it, get it, get it, get it, ohhh (Just move with me) __  
__Get it, get it, get it, get it, oooh __  
__Get it, get it, get it, get it, whooah __  
Get it, get it, get it, get it, ohhh _

Nosotros hicimos esta parte de los get it como en el resto de la canción, pero la segunda voz se la llevo Brittany y luego volvió a cantar siendo otra persona la que hacía la segunda voz en la siguiente estrofa.

_I'm a slave for you (Here we go now, here we go now)  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it (You like me when I move)  
I'm a slave for you (Uh huh, here we go)  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it _

Esa fue la estrofa final y nosotros cantamos todo mientras Brittany hizo la segunda voz. Nosotros bailamos cuando ella se puso en pie y seguimos la coreografía que ya conocíamos y cuando termino de cantar nosotros seguimos bailando mientras ella daba una mirada que parecía realmente sexy para mí, coloco las manos en las caderas y dio la vuelta caminando hacia el centro del escenario. Nosotros salimos antes de siquiera acabar la melodía de la canción y cuando llego al centro ella soltó la última frase de la canción que era:

_Like that_

…y finalmente se quedo en una pose con una mano en la cadera y la otra alzándola como si tuviera algo en la mano. Tal vez una joya valiosa.

Maldita rubia caliente.

Cuando la canción termino escuche aplausos realmente emocionados. Algunos hasta se pusieron en pie. Los jueces discutían entre ellos ante de mirarnos a nosotros y antes de oírlos hablar yo prácticamente ya había corrido hacia ella abrazándola.

Uno de los jueces se puso en pie y traía consigo el micrófono. Abracé a mi novia por la cintura mientras miraba hacia el frente y ellos nos miraron serios.

Yo sabía que Brittany había cambiado muchos pasos de la canción, prácticamente todos dejando algunas cosas sencillas como los saltos, pero aún así estaba más que nerviosa por lo que ellos fuera a pensar de la canción esta.

– Una canción bastante… interesante – Dijo él serio. Brittany se tensó – Ha sido un baile bastante interesante y además no puedo negar que no han bailado de maravilla. Ha sido complaciente

Sonreí dándole un ligero golpe a Brittany que hizo que me sonriera aliviada. Nos reunimos todos juntos y fue entonces que por un momento mire la pantalla y me sorprendí de lo que decía.

– Eso es demasiado – Brittany dijo sorprendida – ¿Ha estado allí todo el tiempo?

– Desde que comenzaste a cantar – Sonrió Will – Fue idea de los chicos. Ellos pensaron que te lo merecías

– Yo… no sé qué decir – Ella miro la pantalla que tenía su nombre aún. De letra en letra apareciendo en la pantalla creando el efecto de una ola.

– No es que me molesta, pero hubiera preferido que nos dijeran también – Rachel dijo riendo.

– Brittany, nosotros queríamos hacer algo por ti porque has hecho mucho por nosotros – Sam dijo suavemente – Y ahora estoy vestido con unos brazos de felpudos y pantalones de cuero. Me veo genial, pero queríamos que fueras tú quien más destacara. Te lo mereces

Sonreí asintiendo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y prácticamente nos abrazo a todos

Anunciaron que los resultados se darían en unos breves minutos así que podíamos ir a dar vueltas por el lugar, pero dentro de diez minutos teníamos que estar aquí. Cada uno se puso el albornoz para no andar con esos trajes vestidos, sobre todo Brittany porque yo no iba a dejar que alguien le hubiera mirado a no ser, claro, que fuera yo.

Las chicas fuimos a la barra donde Brittany le entregó al cantinero la tarjeta azul que le mostro al tipo en la entrada y luego de que este la pasara por una ranura se la entregó.

– Con que este es el famoso pase, eh – Dijo Quinn tomando la tarjeta de Brittany en sus manos. Ella se rió mientras el chico de la barra nos entregaba las bebidas que pedimos.

– ¿Tiene dinero? – Rachel preguntó sorprendida.

– Yep. La cargo cada mes. Las bebidas son baratas y no suelo beber mucho tampoco – Ella dijo guardándola – Esta tarjeta es el pase. Es permanente y cada vez que necesito comprar algo aquí se carga a una cuenta. Es como una tarjeta de débito. Así que invito yo

– Entonces que sea un brindis, por nuevas direcciones 2.0 y Brittany – Dijo Rachel alzando su copa. Todos nos reímos y chocamos las copas.

El tiempo que había pasado era el límite volvimos, aún con las copas en las manos porque algunas no lo terminamos todo, hacia el escenario donde todos estaban allí. Esperamos y la mujer que erala directora se paro en medio.

– Tengo en mis manos el sobre ganador. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los participantes. Han sido dos espectáculos muy agradables a mis ojos y a los ojos de los jueces. Se notó el talento para canto y baile –

– Aún no me creo que me hayan dado un solo – Murmuró Brittany en mi oído.

– Te lo mereces – Sonreí.

– Y llego la hora de saber quién será el grupo ganaron. Tenemos como premio un viaje en crucero por una semana todo pagado, para el primer lugar mientras que para el segundo tenemos un premio de mil dólares –

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Mire a todos y pude otra lo que pasaba por sus mentes en ese instante. Es cierto que habíamos gastado mucho más dinero en este concurso, sobre todo con los trajes de party rock, pero ese dinero podría venirnos bien para el estudio de Brittany y aún estarían faltando otros nueve mil, pero al menos teníamos un pie para empezar así que quedar en segundo lugar no era tan malo, pero aún así no era mejor que el crucero.

– Y el ganador es… –

Continuara…

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Dejen Reviews.


	29. Visita Sue-tastica

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

29

Todo había ido en cámara lenta que apenas podía creerlo. Nos dieron instrucciones de que podíamos pasar la noche hasta la hora que quisiéramos en el bar, pero si salíamos no podíamos volver a entrar porque no éramos profesionales y solo por hoy rompieron las reglas.

Yo estaba sentada en una mesa con una expresión deprimente en el rostro, aunque estaba tranquila. Las chicas estaban igual que yo. Todas habían traído ropa de cambio y yo tenía mi maleta así que me cambie. Will dijo que no se quedaría con nosotros así que se llevaría nuestros vestuario y las maletas de Brittany y mía, nosotras las iríamos a buscar luego. Antes de irse nos hizo cerrarnos en circulo para darnos una pequeña charla motivadora.

– Bueno chicos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes. Cada uno siempre ha dado su mejor esfuerzo y todo lo que tiene. Los he visto crecer desde hace cinco años. Participaron en el Glee Club y ahora después de dos años de haberse graduado volvieron a cantar todos juntos. Conocimos grandes personas en el camino – Miro a Brittany, Kitty, Marley, Unique, Ryder, Jake y Joe – Hemos tenido peleas – Nos reímos – Dramas. Bromas. Muchas cosas fantásticas que no importa si fueron malas en su momento, ahora son algo para reírnos. Siento que no hayamos ganado la competencia, pero también agradezco que hayamos estado todos juntos nuevamente. Me hubiera gustado poder estar con ustedes allí bailando y cantando en cada competencia, pero también me encanta ser su representante. Ustedes son mi familia y siempre estaré orgulloso de todos ustedes

Eso había sido todo. Nosotros perdimos. No hacía falta decir que los chicos de Soul Spirit estaban alardeando y que casi le rompo los dientes a la rubia aquella, pero bueno…

Desvié la mirada hacia Brittany que estaba hablando con Mason y uno de los jueces que creo que era el tipo cazatalentos. Ella tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora asintiendo de vez en cuando, hablaba algo y luego se dedicaba a escuchar. Entonces el tipo aquel le entregó un folleto y se fue. Brittany lo miro sorprendida y luego a Mason que parecía sonreír emocionado. Él la tomó de los hombros diciéndole algo y luego se alejó hacia donde estaban todos los escenarios.

Entonces ella se quedo mirando el papel en sus manos y luego lo guardo caminando hacia nosotras.

– Wow, parece que alguien murió – Rió suavemente – ¿Quién compro las bebidas?

– Dani – Dije de mala gana. Ella suspiro.

– San… –

– ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? Es deprimente quedarnos en donde perdimos –

Ella asintió lentamente. Miré a los demás que se quedarían un tiempo. Habíamos pasado una hora ahí dentro y yo estaba de mal humor.

Volvimos a casa tranquilamente donde encontramos un pequeño caos. El aroma a cigarros hizo que Brittany literalmente se enojara con su gato y le prohibiera entrar a la habitación de nosotras, además tampoco quería que hiciera nada hasta que toda la casa quedara libre de olor a tabaco.

– No puedo creer que perdimos – Dije enojada mientras registraba el refrigerador – ¡No hay comida en esta casa!

Brittany me miro desde el umbral de la puerta y luego camino tranquilamente, con suavidad cerró la puerta del refrigerador y me miró.

– No tienes porque estar enojada –

– Me da rabia. Sabía que no teníamos oportunidad de ganar, pero aún así… –

– San, quiero que te calmes –

Respire hondo y luego me serví una taza de té.

– Okey, sí, tienes razón. Estoy enojada, pero no lo puedo evitar. Sin embargo, ¿qué ha pasado con el tipo ese? –

– Nada. Solo quería que fuera a una audición porque Beyonce necesita una bailarina más – Dijo ella despreocupada. Yo la mire sorprendida. No podía creer que Brittany hablaba de eso como si se tratase del clima. Yo estaría saltando emocionada.

– Britt, eso es… –

– No iré – Dijo.

– ¿Qué? –

– No iré – Repitió despreocupada – Pensé que sería buena idea, pero…

– Es una gran oportunidad para ti así que debes ir. Beyonce es una gran cantante y tú estarías fantástica con ella. Además, ya has bailado para ella así que tal vez te reconoce –

– Creo que ni me recuerda – Se encogió de hombros ella – Quiero quedarme contigo

La miré sorprendida y luego suspiré asintiendo. Ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. Cuando mi rabia por perder se disipo sentí rabia por no haberme quedado en ese lugar tan exclusivo. Ahora sí sentía lastima.

Brittany me miró divertida y luego sacó algo una paleta de uvas del congelador. Ella me sonrió divertida y yo rodé los ojos. Me besó e la mejilla provocando un escalofrío en mí debido a que sus labios estaban helado por la paleta.

* * *

Di unas vueltas por el parque junto con Blaine, a quién inesperadamente me lo encontré cuando estaba trotando. Sinceramente me sorprendió cuando nos encontramos y me propuso ir con él, a lo que yo acepté. Bebí de mi botella de agua mientras él se estiraba en una banca.

– Hace mucho que no sentía el cuerpo caliente tras un entrenamiento – Me reí ligeramente.

– Sí – Asintió – Y apenas han pasado ocho días

– Es verdad –

Hice una mueca incomoda. Ocho días habían pasado desde que perdimos la competencia. Nosotros estábamos realmente molestos porque era nuestra oportunidad y ahora estaba desperdiciada, pero no todo era tan malo. Comenzamos desde cero, porque ahora Berry quería entrenar para el año entrante y aunque muchos queríamos propinarle un buen golpe nadie negó que la idea de entrar el año siguiente era tentadora.

Después de haberme sentado un poco y sentir mis piernas enfriarse, Blaine estiro sus pies y luego me miró sonriendo. Él planeaba seguir trotando, pero yo no.

No estaba acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio después de haber salido de los cheerios y no podía negar que Brittany no me llevaba a correr con ella antes por las mañanas, pero ahora ya no lo hacía. Ella ya no salía a correr por las mañanas sino por las noches, lo cual siempre me preocupaba y lo peor de todo es que yo no estaba para acompañarla. Ahora por mi cuenta pensé en hacerlo, pero no siempre lo hago.

Me preocupaba un poco la salud de Brittany, pero no en el sentido de que estuviera enferma o que estuviera distanciándose sino que había algo que me hacía mirarla siempre como si fuera otra persona. A diario ella se levantaba media hora antes de entrar a trabajar, se vestía, se duchaba si tenía tiempo, desayunaba y se iba. Volvía en la noche, se cambiaba de ropa por una deportiva y salía a trotar por veinte minutos. Ella solía salir por mucho más tiempo, como por ejemplo cuarenta minutos, una hora e incluso a veces salía durante toda una mañana hasta la tarde. Esas eran cinco horas. A veces la notaba algo de caída, como si le faltara algo y ese algo era bailar.

Ella no solía bailar en la casa y antes cuando lo hacía era porque estaba preparando una rutina o simplemente salía a su estudio para bailar (esto era muy frecuente los sábados por la tarde). Ella vivía para bailar, pero ahora que no tenía un estudio realmente no parecía interesada en hacerlo más.

De vez en cuando ella salía con Mike hacia el _Barrio Nocturno_. Ella me contó que moviendo algunos hilos en sus contactos logro conseguir un pase para Mike (aún cuando no era profesional), que estaba camino a ser un gran profesional en la danza. Y según lo que Mike nos contaba, Britt no iba realmente a bailar sino a hablar con algunas personas nada más y a beber.

Sin darme cuenta ella comenzó a ir a la universidad estudiando algo con los números, creo que era contabilidad o algo similar. Todo el día está con una calculadora y un cuaderno resolviendo problemas matemáticos, aunque tal vez no es contabilidad porque a veces está tratando de probar teorías científicas.

Como sea, he intentado hablar con ella para saber cómo estaba tomando todo esto de la universidad y aunque me respondía con una sonrisa yo sabía que lo odiaba.

Su trabajo en la cafetería generaba ingresos justos para las cuentas que tenía que pagar y comprar la mitad de la alimentación (la cual poníamos mitad y mitad para hacer las compras), pero se notaba que no era lo que ella quería y entonces sucedió.

– Oye… soy curioso, bueno, todos quieren saber de hecho – Mire a Blaine intrigada – ¿Qué va a hacer ella con esa oferta?

Torcí el gesto con desagrado. Esa oferta. Era algo tan… maldita sea, no hay palabra que describa todo en una sola.

Hacía no más de dos días que Brittany había sido visitada cuando salió de la universidad. Yo recuerdo que habíamos quedado para almorzar, pero cuando me dijo que no podía entonces decidí ir con Tina y Artie a comer. No supe de mi novia en todo el día y cuando llego la noche ella me contó que un hombre, no recuerdo el nombre, pero ella menciono que era el director de _Estrella Naciente_, el estudio de danza más grande, le había ido a ver para hablar sobre un puesto de trabajo. La paga era el doble de lo que ganaba como barista y además se iba a acomodar a sus horarios de clase si lo necesitaba, también no solo eso sino que ella misma tendría un camerino y baño personal. Era como todo de lujo y solo por el hecho de trabajar allí. Obviamente cuando la escuche me puse en contra y ella parecía considerarlo.

– Está desesperada – Murmuré.

Sí. Lo estaba. Ella estaba tan desesperada por bailar en un estudio, tener estudiantes a los que enseñar, sentirse liberada, que no le importaba donde trabajaría mientras lo hiciera. Pero ese era el punto de todo.

Yo sabía que ellos habían incendiado el estudio de Brittany, yo lo sabía y ponía manos al fuego, pero no tenía pruebas y tenía serias sospechas de quien fue la persona que lo hizo, pero yo no sabía el por qué en sí. Todo lo que sabía era que El Gato Danzarín parecía ser un obstáculo para el otro estudio y querían sacarlo de la competencia, por lo que era necesario hacerlo por su propia cuenta si Brittany no planeaba cerrar.

– Lo que más me molesta es que el tipo aquel, el director, tiene el descaro de proponerle un puesto de trabajo siendo que él quería sacar a Brittany de la competencia –

– Sí, eso es algo molesto – Blaine asintió – Nosotros creemos que ella no debería hacerlo

– Y no lo hará, pero está desesperada por encontrar un lugar para bailar. Incluso baila en sueños – Fruncí el ceño – Me patea de vez en cuando

Él se rió y yo sonreí un poco – Estoy preocupada por ella –

– Sí – Asintió con un suspiró.

¿Y en lo que respecta a mí? Bueno, después de perder la competencia había intentado todo el tiempo de pasarlo con mi novia. De vez en cuando todo el grupo nos juntábamos para ir a recoger los escombros del estudio, pero ella no iba porque parecía que le dolía así que yo solía quedarme con ella.

Nuestras noches de película habían llegado a su fin. He estado haciendo unos pocos comerciales promocionando algunas marcas de comida, un nuevo sabor de comida enlatada o en sobre e incluso también he promocionado utensilios de cocina, pero no todo era sobre la cocina sino que también cremas o shampoo. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantenerme en el medio de los comerciales. Había oído de papeles para películas y no parecía mala idea, de hecho ya había audicionado a algunas pero siempre conseguía roles pequeños como cameos como la de una chica preguntando a alguien si quería más té o como la de una chica que solo aparecía en pantalla bebiendo algo. Nada más grande.

Últimamente no sabía que me preocupaba más: una carrera que no ha despegado o mi novia deprimida. Sé que debería ser ella, pero…

Todos mis amigos estaban en lo alto. Rachel había audicionado para un papel en Broadway y la habían aceptado, Mercedes estaba grabando un disco, Kurt… bueno, aún estaba tratando de buscar a alguien que lo descubra como cantante, Blaine ya tenía a alguien, Quinn estaba haciendo unos papeleos para conseguir una carrera de derecho en lugar de estudiar artes escénicas, estudiara en NYU, Puck estaba trabajando en un bar nocturno -que sorpresa, Mike estaba estudiando baile en NYADA, Tina estudiaba en NYU, Artie estaba estudiando algo relacionado con programación y vídeos o lo que fuera y Sam estaba siendo modelo masculino de ropa.

Yo sabía que Beiste había conseguido un trabajo de guardia nocturna en el museo hace unos pocos días y me alegraba por ella. Brittany me ha contado que Beiste era oficial de policía, pero tuvo que renunciar a su cargo cuando en un asalto al banco ella intentando detener a los asaltantes que tenían un rehén dejó que la víctima saliera lastimada pese a que logro detener a los asaltantes.

En el caso de Marley, no sabía mucho, creo que trabajaba en la heladería con Unique.

Habían pasado ocho días y parecía que las vidas de todos se transformaron de golpe.

– Bueno, no podemos culparla, pero creo que no es buena idea que trabaje allí. No parecen buenas personas. En fin, ya debo irme. Nos veremos esta noche en Coffes – Sonrió Blaine. Yo asentí y nos despedimos, él trotó en dirección contraria a la que yo usaría para volver a casa

– Adiós – Asentí una vez.

Me quede sentada por un momento hasta que decidí que ya hora de volver. Me encamine al condominio o edificio más bien tranquilamente cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, pero cuando lo miré el número desconocido había cortado antes de que pudiera contestar.

Al llegar a casa me encontré a Brittany escribiendo algo en un papel justo frente al espejo, pegó el papel en él y luego me miro sonriendo. Se encontraba hablando por celular y con el dedo me apuntó hacia el living, cosa que me extraño, luego se dirigió hacia la cocina para hablar.

Camine hasta el living donde vi a Rachel con alguien más sentada. El hobbit parecía tensa, y estaba muy rígida. No podía ver bien a la persona, pero en cuanto Rachel me miro se puso en pie nerviosa y pude ver el cabello rubio corto. La cara arrugada y ese uniforme deportivo.

– Oh no, ¿qué hace esa zorra aquí? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Ella vino a vernos – Rachel parecía gritar internamente.

– Esa _zorra_, como me has llamado, puede oírte – Ella se puso en pie – Bueno, no esperaba una cálida bienvenida, pero tampoco algo tan cruel como eso

– ¿Cruel? ¿Te parece cruel que te llame así? – La mire con ironía – Eres una…

– Se amable – Brittany sonrió entrando en la habitación – Era la policía

– ¿Ya tienen algo? – Rachel preguntó intrigada.

– Sí, encontraron algo y quieren que lo vaya a ver – Sonrió mirando a Rachel, luego me miró a mí – Santana, ella dijo que te conocía y ha venido a verte. Creo que dijo que era… ¿profesora?

– Entrenadora – Sue dijo con orgullo – Y ahora soy la directora de McKinley High

– Eso es fantástico – Dijo Brittany sonriendo – Se amable por una vez

Sacudí la cabeza tomando a mi novia del brazo y luego a Rachel indicándonos seguirnos. Salimos del living hacia el corredor.

– ¿Tú estás loca? ¿Cómo la invita a pasar? Ella es una egoísta y me hizo la vida un infierno –

– A todos – Rachel corrigió.

– Es igual. Fue mi entrenadora de los Cheerios – Mire a la enana – A ti solo te atormentó por el Glee Club –

Brittany parpadeó confundida – No sé de qué están hablando, pero debo ir a ver qué sucede con el estudio – Sus ojos brillaron de golpe como si algo realmente bueno fuera a suceder al ir a ese lugar todo incinerado. Sentí algo pesado dentro, no me gustaba la idea de que Brittany se tuviera que enfrentar a su lugar favorito sola mientras éste estuviera quemado – Rachel estaba aquí antes de que esta mujer llegará. Quería hablar contigo así que no veo para que quedarme yo

– Sí, ni yo – Rachel dijo rápidamente.

– Tú te quedas uniceja – Dije con firmeza a lo que Rachel me miro ofendida – Si no tengo un testigo cuando este sola con ella entonces no me dejen con ella

Brittany suspiro mirando a Rachel con suplica. La enana se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro, rendida asintió. Mi novia saltó sonriendo y me besó en la mejilla.

– Debo irme. Nos veremos más tarde – Tomó una chaqueta, sus llaves y salió.

Una vez que nos quedamos solo las tres, Rachel y yo nos miramos compadeciéndonos la una a la otra y luego volteamos a Sue que estaba parada ahí con una sonrisa torcida.

– Bueno, esto será como en los viejos tiempos –

– Viejos tiempos mi abuela. Quiero que te marches de mi casa –

– Wow, wow, esa era la bienvenida que esperaba – Dijo ella tranquilamente – Esa rubia es muy amable, pero siento que le falta algo de… ¿cerebro?

– Se acabo. ¡Te me marchas ahora! –

– Santana, cálmate – Rachel me tomó del brazo.

Bufé rodando los ojos.

– Bueno, por suerte para ti, señorita pechos falsos – La me miré ofendida – Tu adorable nueva novia me ha invitado a quedarme el tiempo que necesite. Siendo honesta pensé que terminarías como una prostituta, pero veo que tienes un mejor futuro

Apreté los dientes. ¿Cómo me llamó? En serio, por qué todos pensaban que iba a ser una prostituta, sobre todo ella. Está bien, admito que yo habré –me habré acostado con varios en la secundaria y también habría hecho algunas insinuaciones sobre sexo en algunas pocas,_ pocas_ ocasiones, pero no era para creer eso.

De todos modos, ¿cómo es que Brittany la invitó a quedarse? _¿Sin consultarme?_ Está bien, lo aceptó y entiendo, es su departamento técnicamente por lo que puede hacer lo que quiera e invitar a quien quiera, pero aún así…

– Yo creo que esto no va a salir nada bien – Rachel dijo sacando su celular.

– Llama refuerzos – Murmuré.

– No llamaré refuerzos. Llamaré testigos – Dijo riendo.

Mire a Sue desafiante y ella me miró a mí de la misma manera. Sentí ganas de ahorcarla.

– Oookey, ¿quién quiere comer? Britt y yo íbamos a hacer el almuerzo – Rachel preguntó nerviosa.

Sue me miró fijo y yo a ella.

* * *

Jamás en la vida pensé que terminaría llamando a los bomberos por un pequeño incendio en la cocina. Ya era suficiente que Brittany tuviera que pasar por el incendio en su estudio y ahora en su casa… mierda. Lo peor de todo es que esto, repito, _esto no es mi culpa._ Rachel se cruzaba de brazos preocupada mientras nosotras dos esperábamos a que los bomberos salieran del departamento mientras Sue estaba quién sabe donde y sí murió en el incendio no tenía ningún inconveniente. Los "refuerzos-testigos" que Rachel había pedido llegaron justo para el incendio y ahora estaban dando vueltas entre los vecinos ya que todo el edificio fue desalojado.

– Ella va a matarnos – Murmuré.

– ¿A quién se le incendia un mantel y una fruta? – Rachel preguntó – Mira, todo lo que tenemos que decir es que fue un accidente. Estábamos cocinado cuando Sue interrumpió y dijo que se haría cargo, lo siguiente que sabemos es que un sartén estaba en llamas con verduras y pollo quemado, y ella pensó que lanzándole agua de una manzana se apagaría, pero la manzana se incendio también y luego el mantel

– Rachel, cállate la boca – Dije.

– ¿No pueden mantener los incendios apagado? – Kurt preguntó cruzándose de brazos – He ido a hablar con un bombero y dijo que estaban apagando todo y revisaban los daños

– Britt va a estar enojada – Rachel murmuró.

– ¿Enojada? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Sue parada con las manos en su chaqueta deportiva. Levanté la ceja enojada.

– Espera, ¿hablas en serio? ¡ACABAS DE INCENDIAR LA COCINA! –

– Santana, recuerda lo que Brittany dijo: sé amable –

– Mira, la única forma en que sea amable con esta perra será cuando se marche de mi casa, tomé un tren devuelta a Lima y no vuelva a verla nunca más en mi vida – Dije enojada.

– Por favor, pechos falsos, sé que me extrañas – Dijo Sue despreocupada.

– ¡No es cierto! –

– Wow, ¿qué sucedió aquí? – Esa fue otra voz y su dueña acababa de entrar en el edificio junto con Mercedes mirando todo sorprendida.

Cuando la vi supe enseguida que íbamos a estar en serios problemas, pero lo peor de todo es que no pude estrangular a Sue como quería porque ella acababa de llegar y porque había uno o dos policías cerca.

– Un pequeño e inocente incendio – Rachel dijo con un tono de voz pequeño.

– ¿Causaron un incendio en nuestra casa? – Me miro levantando una ceja.

– No –

– Sí –

– ¿Quieres callarte? – Miré a Sue enojada – De partida es tu culpa. ¿Sabes, Britt? Sí, es cierto. Hubo incendio, pero ella tuvo la culpa porque nosotras estábamos cocinando y nos echó de la cocina, luego le hizo quién sabe que a nuestro pollo y cuando el incendio se propago ella le lanzó una manzana pensando que el agua de la manzana funcionaría

– Wow, ¿eso funciono? – Sus ojos brillaron sorprendida.

Fruncí el ceño – N-No – Dije confundida – Por supuesto que no

– Oh –

– Sí. Oh – Dijo Kurt aguantando la risa – ¿En serio es todo lo que sucedió?

– No. También hubo un mantel quemado – Sue dijo – Pero eso fue porque la enana y la pechos falsos intentaron apagarlo con él

– ¿Pechos falsos? – Brittany me miró confundida.

– No le hagas caso – Me crucé de brazos.

– ¿Qué? No puedo creer que nunca le hayas dicho – Sue dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Se nota lo poco que la conoces. Ella se hizo una cirugía de pechos

– ¿Qué? – Brittany parecía confundida. Apreté los dientes enojada mirando a Sue, luego devuelta a Brittany.

– Hablaré de eso en otro momento –

Brittany asintió y luego movió la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados – Chicas, ¿dónde está Lord Tubbington? –

– Blaine y Sam están con él – Kurt señaló hacia cierto lugar en la estancia. Ella asintió y luego me miró.

– Entonces todo está bien – Sonrió.

– Espera, ¿no estás enojada por el incendio? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– No. Por supuesto que no – Dijo ella tranquila – Fue un accidente, San, ¿no? – Asentí – Entonces no veo por qué debo estar enojada. No puedes enojarte por un accidente por lo que lo único que puedes hacer es preocuparte porque nadie haya salido lastimado. No es culpa de nadie

– Wow –

– Sí. Mientras ella le ve un lado bueno a las cosas, tú no dejas de culparme –

Apreté los puños – Porque sin importar la situación tú tienes la culpa –

– Oh, allí está mi bebé – Brittany dijo mirando a Lord Tubbington. Fruncí el ceño mientras la veía caminar hacia Sam que tenía el gato en sus brazos mientras hablaba con Blaine.

Vi a Brittany alejarse con una sonrisa abierta en los labios. Todo parecía tan injusto en este momento. Brittany era la persona más dulce y más amable del mundo mientras todo lo demás era basura. Todos en el mundo, incluso yo misma.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Rachel murmuró.

– Este mundo es asqueroso. Miserable. Horrible – Dije mirando hacia Brittany.

– ¿Eh? –

– Y Brittany es todo y lo único bueno en él – Sonreí ligeramente.

Minutos más tarde unos bomberos nos dijeron que todo estaba en orden y no había daños más que un sartén quemado y la comida chicharrada. No importaba nada de eso de todos modos.

Cuando le echamos la vista a la cocina efectivamente todo estaba bien y el sartén estaba quemado, la comida parecía carbón y un mantel quemado, pero nada más, aunque en el piso había una pequeña marca de quemado que saldría fácilmente con agua y jabón.

– Bueno – Brittany miró la comida – ¿Ordenamos pizza?

Asentí torciendo los labios – Pediré dos: una vegetariana y la otra con carne –

Ella asintió sonriendo. Limpiamos el pequeño desastre que causo el inncedio en la espera de la pizza y cuando llegó Mercedes la pagó. Tomé varios platos y vasos llevándolos a la mesa, donde me senté junto a Brittany y Mercedes.

– Entonces, cómo les fue – Rachel preguntó – No, mejor respóndanme qué hacen juntas

Mercedes se rió – Bueno, resulta que Sam me texteo sobre el incendio y vine a verlas. Me encontré con Britt que no tenía idea de nada –

Rodé los ojos – ¿Qué paso con el estudio? –

– Ah, encontraron una gorra, pero aún no saben a quién pertenece – Brittany dijo despreocupada – Creo que nunca sabremos quién incendió el estudio

Apreté los puños enojada, porque no era justo que esto hubiera sucedido. Brittany perdió todo lo que le importaba por culpa de esos de Soul Spirit y sé que fue culpa de ellos. ¿Por qué nadie lo ve?

– Creo que la gorra ni siquiera es de quién incendió el estudio. Me parce que es de uno de los mis bailarines se debió haber quedado sin que él lo notara –

– Bueno, ¿a quién le importa una sucia y asquerosa gorra? – Sue dijo despreocupada – ¿Cómo pueden comer esto? Es insano y todo eso se irá a tus caderas

– Disculpa, ¿qué haces aún aquí? – Pregunté mirando a Sue – ¿Por qué no rentaste una habitación de hotel?

– Porque no voy a pagar por un hotel siendo que mis amigos están aquí –

– Estoy confundido, ¿somos amigos? – Sam preguntó parpadeando.

– No – Rachel sacudió la cabeza – Tú eres mala. No deberíamos siquiera darte la oportunidad de estar con nosotros

– Que pena porque la rubia ya acepto – Dijo Sue tranquila.

Apreté los puños. Sacudí la cabeza mordiendo mi trozo de pizza con violencia y luego trague con la bebida el trozo. Brittany nos sonreía a todos tranquilamente.

– Ella me pidió estancia por una semana y no le vi nada de malo –

– Eso es porque eres tú. No ves la maldad en arpías como esta – Dije señalando a Sue quién sacudió la cabeza.

– Se más amable –

– En tus sueños –

Suspiré sacudiendo la cabeza. Brittany me miró riendo y luego miró a los demás.

– Tengo que trabajar mañana – Me miró – Y saldré tarde, por favor no se maten

– No me mires a mí – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Es ella la que me incita a matarla

Sue sacudió la cabeza. Escuche al gato maullar y vi a Brittany tomar un trozo de pizza, ponerlo en un plato y dejándoselo a los pies a Lord Tubbington, luego le acarició la cabeza.

– ¿Eso es sano? – Preguntó Blaine extrañado.

– Lord Tubbington solo come comida humana – Dijo Brittany tranquilamente

Me reí ante la cara de desconcierto de algunos.

– Eso es estúpido – Sue dijo – Por eso es tan obeso

– No es obeso – Brittany frunció el ceño de forma adorable – Es de huesos anchos

– Lo que tú digas, Britt – Me reí.

No toleraba tener que vivir con Sue, ni siquiera un minuto así que no tenía ni idea de cómo sobreviviría una semana completa. ¿De todos modos, qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Brittany y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación pasando unos minutos juntas en un acto intimo que no habíamos tenido en semanas mientras esperábamos a que se cumplieran las ocho para arreglarnos y juntarnos con nuestros amigos en Coffes, la cafetería en la que trabaja mi novia.

Sue y yo habíamos peleado todo el día y Brittany había hecho de mediadora para separarnos. Berry no duro mucho tiempo aquí y se fue con los demás, a los cuales les agradecí.

Juro que casi la podía escuchar dando vueltas en el living mirando un canal deportivo en la cual ella le gritaba a los jugadores o revisando entre nuestras cosas, Brittany por otro lado no dejaba de reírse.

– Vamos, no puede ser tan mala – Murmuró Brittany besándome el cuello. Parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío mientras yo miraba el techo.

– ¿No? Metió tierra en mi casillero y además me puso en la base de la pirámide – Me quejé – Ella es el demonio en persona

– San – Me miró divertida – Ya cállate la boca – Coloco una mano en mi mejilla y me besó. Sonreí en medio del beso acariciando su brazo suavemente.

Intenté separarme – Pero en serio, eso no es todo. En nuestra primera competencia le dio la lista de canciones que cantaríamos a nuestros rivales –

– Okey, eso es malo, pero no la hace mala persona –

– Intentó destruir el Glee Club – Dije enojada – Y también… mmm… basta, no hagas eso

Ella se rió ligeramente. Había mordido suavemente mi cuello. Era casi imposible quejarme de Sue, aunque debo decir que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, mientras mi novia intentaba desviar mis pensamientos a otra parte con un montón de mimos además de que me pedía atención.

– Quiero que dejes de hablar – Sus labios nuevamente estaba cerca de los míos y una sonrisa en puesta en ellos – Bésame…

– Hmm, sí –

Nos volvimos a besar y ella prácticamente subió el cuerpo posicionándolo sobre mí. Yo estaba acariciando la espalda desnuda de mi novia y olvidando a Sue por un instante, pero eso no sirvió del todo porque de un segundo a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Brittany soltó un grito cubriéndose con el edredón y yo también, pero sin gritar.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – La mire enojada. Sue estaba en la puerta sosteniendo el pomo en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un teléfono – ¿Qué no sabes tocar?

– Bueno, no es mi culpa que no pusieras un calcetín en la puerta o cerraras con pestillo – Ella dijo despreocupada – Alguien busca a Brittany

– Dile que llame luego – Fije enojada – Y sal de nuestra habitación

Sue rodó los ojos llevándose al oído el teléfono – Lo siento señor, pero me parece que la persona a la que busca está más interesada en tener sexo que hablar con usted –

– ¡SUE! – Le grite enojada. Ella alzó una mano como si dijera: «tranquila, ya lo tengo todo controlado» y se fue. Una vez que nos dejo a solas deje caer mi cabeza en la almohada enojada.

– Te dije que era horrible –

Brittany sonrió nerviosa – ¿Sabes? Creo que ya no me siento sexy y con ganas de seguir –

La mire pidiéndole disculpas y ella me sonrió besándome en la mejilla.

– Para mí siempre vas a ser sexy – Dije riendo.

Nos quedamos un momento más en la cama y cuando llegó la hora nos vestimos. No estaba segura de que usar así que decidí por una camiseta holgada color blanca de una sola manga ya que la otra estaba cortada como si nunca hubiera existido, de cuello en circulo no demasiado grande, un borde inferior era más largo que el otro debido a que parecía estar como cosida hacia arriba. Me puse unos jeans ajustados y unas botas, unos pendientes y un collar largo.

Brittany vestía con una polera de colores, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas color beige. Usaba un cuello de seda el cual era de color lila con blanco. Su cabello estaba planchado, es decir que estaba completamente liso. Traía unos pendientes y pulseras.

Cuando estábamos listas salimos de la habitación encontrando a Sue hablado con Lord Tubbington, ella le decía que el equipo que estaba jugando era terrible de malo mientras que Lord Tubbington no parecía interesado en lo que ella tuviera que decir.

– Nosotras vamos a salir. No dejes que Tubbington invite a sus amigos – Dijo Brittany – Y tampoco fumes frente a él. Está todavía en rehabilitación

El gato maulló.

– Ya quisieras – Dijo Brittany despreocupada – Lo siento Lord Tubbington, ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces y seguiré firme en mi decisión

Volvió a maullar, pero molesto.

– No te pongas así –

– Esto es lo más extraño que he visto – Dijo Sue.

– ¿De qué te quejas? Estabas hablando con él – Dije.

– No. Hablaba conmigo misma – Se defendió ella.

– Lo que sea – Salí molesta de la casa. Esperé a Brittany que apareció a los pocos minutos sonriendo tranquilamente, me entregó las llaves del auto y me reí.

– ¿Cuántos meses te quedan? –

– ¿Cuatro? No lo sé – Ella se encogió despreocupada – Bien, ya vámonos

– No estoy segura de que sea buena idea dejar a los dos solos – Presione el botón del elevador.

– Ay, ¿qué es lo peor que podría suceder? – Sonrió tranquila.

Me mantuve en silencio mirando las puertas del elevador abrirse.

– Esa es una buena pregunta – Entré – ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y... creo que las cosas con Sue de visita serán... interesantes.

Dejen Reviews.


	30. El plan de Sue

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

30

Conduje tranquilamente hasta Coffes en silencio. Brittany y yo realmente no estábamos hablando mucho, primero porque ella parecía envuelta en sus pensamientos y segundo porque yo estaba más pendiente de conducir que de otra cosa. Cuando llegamos estacione cerca y vi el auto de Fabray cerca, también el de Mercedes y Tina.

Nos bajamos tranquilamente entrando al local, el cual estaba a una hora de cerrar. Eran las nueve de la noche y no había mucha gente, pero nosotros habíamos decidido hacer una "salida sana", en otras palabras, ir a una cafetería en lugar de un bar. Encontré la mirada de Finn que nos levanto la mano señalando ir hacia allí como si no supiera el camino. Ignoré eso.

Tomé de la mano a Brittany y fui hacia allí. La mesa era para cuatro personas así que habían juntado cuatro mesas para que todos pudiéramos vernos a las caras. Tome asiento junto a mi novia y les sonreí a mis amigos.

– Pensamos que ya no iban a venir o que Santana estaba en la cárcel – Kurt dijo riendo – ¿Cómo ha sido estar con Sue?

– Realmente tengo suerte de no ir a la cárcel aún – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Llamé a Joe que estaba atendiendo a unas personas.

Brittany se rió incomoda – Ha sido… interesante –

– Seguro – Rodé los ojos – Esa mujer no tiene decencia por nada

– ¿No? – Se rió Tina – De todos modos que está haciendo aquí

– No lo sé – Dije molesta – pero quiero que se vaya pronto

Brittany se rió suavemente – No han dejado de pelear. No veo que sea mala, pero tampoco puedo decir algo realmente bueno de ella –

– Ella es un diamante en bruto… – Quinn dijo.

– Perra le queda mejor – Dije – Hey, tú, Joe, tráeme café y unas donas

Él me miró sorprendido y asintió.

– ¿Por qué nos hemos reunido en una cafetería? – Preguntó Puck arrugando la nariz. Su brazo estaba detrás de Quinn apoyado en el borde superior del asiento – Deberíamos ir a un bar. Ese bar en que se hizo la competencia era fantástico, ¿sabían que había un sector llamado "club nocturno"?

– Allí es donde encuentras a las prostitutas y sus clientes – Brittany se rió suavemente.

– Sí – Puck se rió – Eso oí

– Ojalá me hubiera quedado, pero estaba tan enojada por haber perdido… – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasó con el dinero, por cierto? – Preguntó Artie levantando una ceja, le dio un mordisco a su croassaint.

– Lo donamos a una beneficencia para animales sin hogar – Brittany respondió sonriendo. Sonreí también rodeando su cintura con mi brazo.

– ¿En serio? – Mercedes dijo sorprendida – Pero ese dinero iba a ser para que pudieras tener un pie para el estudio nuevo

Rachel sonrió – Ella dijo que era mejor darlo a una beneficencia, no me pareció mala idea. El dinero se lo dimos a ella y si quería donarlo no importaba –

– Entonces… animales sin hogar – Quinn sonrió – Eso es tan generoso

Ella se encogió de hombros – Rachel y Santana me acompañaron hacia el refugio que estaba con esa campaña. Cuando le dimos el dinero estaban contento y cuando preguntaron de parte de quién le respondí… –

– New Direction – Rachel sonrió.

Todos sonreían abiertamente. Joe me trajo el pedido tranquilamente y a Brittany también le trajo algo sin que ella se lo pidiera, creo que él ya sabía que es lo que quería de todos modos. Brittany, antes de conocerme, solía venir aquí a almorzar o a desayunar, ahora nosotras siempre vamos a comer a otros lugares; Aparte, ahora ella trabaja aquí.

– Bueno, a pesar de todo, es una pena lo del estudio – Dijo Finn con una expresión suave rodeando los hombros de Rachel.

– Lo sé, pero todo estará bien. El estudio no es importante – Brittany bebió de su café.

Torcí los labios sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Ella no podía pensar que su estudio de baile no era importante si casi se derrumbaba cuando se enteró que se había quemado. Brittany estaba preocupada por su estudio.

– Entonces ahora qué – Kurt preguntó.

– Ahora yo tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer – Rachel sonrió emocionada – Chicos, prepárense – Su sonrisa era ancha, sus manos temblaban de la emoción, su voz parecía chillar internamente – ¿Listos? Tengo un papel para el musical de mis sueños – Cerró los ojos – Soy la protagonista de Funny Girl

– ¿Qué? – Todos la miramos sorprendidos y sonriendo. Le dimos las felicitaciones

– Rachel eso es fantástico – Kurt dijo sonriendo emocionado.

– Supongo que contratar a una enana es algo arriesgado – Dije pensativa. Rachel estaba sentada frente a mí y me dio un golpe jugueton a lo que como respuesta me reí – Es fantástico, nadie se merece ese papel excepto tú

– Wow, Santana Lopez acaba de hacer un cumplido – Puck se rió – Eso es nuevo

– Eh, soy buena, ¿vale? Estoy siendo amable y no una perra – Dije tranquilamente – Desde hoy Santana Lopez será puro amor y Snixx estará encerrada en lo más profundo de mi ser

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y yo sonreía tranquilamente. Algunos desconfiados.

– Okey, Lopez, es bueno que seas puro amor – Mercedes se rió – Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda en algo. Mi disquera quiere que haga una canción, pero no puedo hacerla. Estuve pensando y creo que deberíamos hablar

– Seguro – Asentí lentamente.

Estuvimos conversando un poco más hasta pasada la hora del cierre de la cafetería. Brittany y yo fuimos a dar un paseo arnés de ir por el auto y en ese momento la noté muy metida en algo. No dije nada mientras caminaba.

La noche estaba tranquila. La luna iluminaba débilmente el camino entre las calles, apenas pasaban autos. Podía escuchar suaves sonidos de animales nocturnos y todo parecía perfecto. Solo mi novia y yo.

– San – Murmuró Brittany. La mire intrigada y ella me sonrió – Te amo

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente confundida al no entender a que venía, pero sonreí de a poco – Yo también, Britt-Britt –

La abracé mientras volvíamos al auto. Comenzaba a preocuparme por el estado en que estaría nuestra casa así que todo lo que podía pensar era en volver. Al entrar encendí el auto y partimos.

– Estuve pensando – Brittany jugaba con sus manos sin mirarme, yo apenas la veía por el rabillo del ojo – creo que aceptaré la oferta de Marshall de enseñar en Estrella Naciente

– ¿Qué? – Fruncí el ceño. La mire casi molesta por un segundo y luego mire enfrente cuando por accidente me pase una luz roja, pero por suerte no había ni un solo policía – ¿Por qué?

– Extraño bailar. Esta mañana mis piernas estaban acalambradas, eso jamás me había sucedido porque siempre estaba en movimiento –

– Deberías salir a correr por las mañanas y no por las noches – Murmuré.

– Santana, no es eso. Realmente extraño bailar y ya que El Gato Danzarín no existe más – Se encogió de hombros – no se me ocurre que más hacer, además la paga será buena y no tendremos que estar tan ajustadas

– Britt no me importa estar ajustadas. Tal vez no ganas mucho en Coffes, pero… –

– Por favor entiéndeme – Murmuró.

Suspire buscando un lugar para estacionarme y cuando lo hice apagué el motor. Volteé a mirar a mi novia que apenas me miraba.

– Odio estar sin bailar. No tengo estudio. Trabajo como barista – Se aprendió el termino, wow, es decir que estaba hablando en serio y no bromeando – y estudio en NYU. ¿No crees que al menos debería hacer algo que me guste?

– Lo creo – Asentí – Pero con algo de paciencia podremos recuperar el estudio y si encontramos al culpable del estudio en llamas va a ser mejor. Podríamos demandarles y el dinero ganado se usaría para reconstruir el nuevo, además ellos tendrán problemas con la ley por haberlo incendiado

– Lo sé, pero… – Suspiró. Hizo una mueca elevando una comisura de su labio y mirándome preocupada. Apreté mis manos en el asiento y luego asentí, ella me sonrió – Gracias

– Por nada –

Realmente no quería que Brittany estuviera enseñando allí, pero ella necesitaba bailar y en su mirada yo lo veía. El brillo en sus ojos desaparecía cuando miraba su programa favorito de baile y algo extraño aparecía en su mirada, algo como anhelo. Cuando estaba feliz no era lo mismo y las únicas veces en que sus ojos brillaban era cuando hablaba sobre unos pasos de baile con Mike.

Al día siguiente mientras Brittany estaba en su trabajo, su nuevo trabajo porque había renunciado al anterior, yo estaba en casa revisando unos papeles sobre el incendio cuando Sue apareció comiendo una paleta de uvas. La mire de reojo y luego la ignoré.

– ¿Qué es todo ese papeleo? –

– Nada –

Ella chasqueó la lengua – ¿Sabes? Tú y yo tenemos diferencias –

– La única diferencia aquí es que al menos yo sí me preocupo por la gente que amo – Dije tranquilamente sin levantar la vista de mis papeles – Tú solo te preocupas por ti misma

– Por favor, eso no es verdad – Dijo ella.

– ¿Qué hay de esa pervertida idea de casarte contigo misma? – Hice una mueca de asco – ¿O cuando querías eliminar el Glee Club para tener todos los fondos para las animadoras?

– Por favor, tú estabas más que feliz de ser animadora –

– Sí, hasta que encontré un lugar al que pertenecer donde la gente me quería y yo a ellos – Cambie a otra hoja – Yo realmente no sé que estás haciendo aquí y mucho menos sé cómo me encontraste, tampoco sé por qué de todas las personas existentes en el mundo decidiste venir a mí y mucho menos tengo idea de por qué le pediste a Brittany quedarte con nosotras cuando sé que puedes pagar un hotel, pero la verdad no me importa mientras te mantengas a raya

– Por favor, cruzamos esa raya hace mucho tiempo – Ella dijo tranquilamente – ¿Es un informe policial? Porque si es así creo que era obvio que iban a meterte a la cárcel algún día si no terminabas trabajando en cabaret

Puse los ojos en blanco.

– A ver, pechos falsos, ¿qué tienes ahí? –

– ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? – La mire molesta – Es un informe policial sobre El Gato Danzarín

– ¿Ahora los gatos danzan? – Frunció el ceño.

– No – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza molesta – Así se llamaba el estudio de baile de Brittany, pero hace ya casi dos semanas alguien le prendió fuego y todo se incendió. Aún no encuentran al culpable. Creo tener una idea de quién fue, pero no tengo pruebas

Sue se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, creo que me miraba de reojo porque podía sentir su mirada en mí.

– Correcto. Andando –

– ¿Qué? –

– Vamos. Tenemos un culpable que atrapar – Dijo ella.

– Oye, oye. Esto no es _Detective Conan _o _Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes_, es algo serio – Sacudí la cabeza.

– Lo sé – Dijo ella tranquila mientras me daba la espalda caminando hacia la puerta – Vamos a atrapar al culpable usando el método Sue

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Yo odiaba a Sue. Ella me odiaba a mí. Nos odiábamos mutuamente. Yo no haría nada por ella que sea por gusto y tal vez con algo de suerte sí por un interés propio, pero esto… ¡ES RIDÍCULO!

– ¿Por qué tengo que disfrazarme de jirafa? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

– Porque es la mejor forma de hacer que alguien confiese sus crímenes – Dijo Sue sonriendo.

– Esto es ridículo. No – Me di la vuelta para caminar hacia el estudio en que Brittany trabajaba ahora. Al entrar allí me sorprendí. Este era un edificio de cinco pisos con un ancho gigante en el cual se podían ver al menos cuatro salones de baile diferentes a lo largo. Contaba con elevador propio, dos guardias, una recepcionista. Una escalinata. La oficina estaba en el tercer piso.

No sabía bien qué hacer. Sue usaba un traje deportivo con pinta de reportero y obviamente yo no me vestiría de jirafa. Sue camino con la frente en alto susurrándome mantener discreción, pero claro, no era yo la que hablaba saludando a todos como si fuera "buena onda del siglo pasado."

Me acerqué a la recepcionista preguntando si el grupo Soul Spirit venía a ensayar aún y ella me lo confirmo. Actualmente estaban ensayando así que había que esperar un par de minutos para su descanso después de cinco horas ensayando, en cuanto a Brittany, le pregunté si sabía algo de ella y me dijo que estaba dando su tercera clase en el día y su descanso no era hasta sino en tres horas.

– Bien, yo me haré cargo de esto – Dijo Sue entregándome una cámara – Toma buenas fotos

Rodé los ojos – ¿Por qué haces esto? –

– Trató de enseñarte que soy como dices que soy –

Rodé los ojos nuevamente y me acerque a una planta junto a una banca. Me senté allí a esperar. Cuando salieron los del grupo yo comencé a tomar fotografías acercándome lo suficiente para que no me vieran y para escuchar la voz de Sue hablar con ellos.

– Buenos días jóvenes ganadores. Soy Sue Sylvester, soy periodista local en buenas tardes Nueva York y pensé que a mi programa le vendría bien una entrevista con ustedes –

– Oh, eso está bien – La rubia dijo – Pero no damos entrevistas y a decir verdad nunca escuche hablar de ese programa

Atrapada.

– Vamos, todo el mundo quiere saber más acerca de la constante rivalidad entre ustedes y Nuevas Direcciones 2.0, que en mi opinión estuvo bien que esos pobres tontos no ganaran –

¡QUÉ! Juro que…

– Oh, sí, eso fue hilarante. Son chicos que creían tener el poder de ganarnos – Se encogió de hombros la rubia – Bueno, ahí ellos

Se está pasando. No tengo ni idea de por qué yo estaba tomándole fotos, pero esperaba… no, es verdad, nada bueno puede salir de esto. ¿Cómo siquiera termine atada a este plan estúpido?

– Sí, tienes razón. Son unos perdedores, pero tú tienes algo extraño – Ella miró a Sue como si fuera un bicho raro (cosa que yo también haría) – me agrada. Parece que ellos no te agradan

– Ah, solo son basura –

– Voy a matarla – Murmuré para mí misma.

Tomé una foto más.

– Y eso me lleva a esto. Los odio tanto que siento pena por no haber ido yo misma quién incendió ese estudio El Ganzo Bailarín

La rubia levantó una ceja mirando a Sue con cautela – ¿El Gato Danzarín? –

– Sí, es igual – La entrenadora de los Cheerios dijo despreocupada – ¿Qué piensas ahora de esa entrevista?

Tome una foto más y luego fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba planeando Sue realmente?

La rubia apenas me miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de mirarme enojada por completo. Retrocedí sorprendida chocando con una maceta pequeña y cayendo al suelo. Ella me apuntó con el dedo antes de llamar a seguridad.

Los guardias de seguridad se acercaron a Sue y a mí arrastrándonos lejos del local. Yo estaba enojada para este momento y no dejaba de gritarle que ella había incendiado el estudio de Brittany, pero ella me sonrió torcido con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de haber sido sacada a la fuerza y de recibir algunas indicaciones para la próxima vez que se me ocurriera aparecerme por allí. Gruñí frustrada antes de lanzar la estúpida cámara a un basurero y luego caminar lejos de Sue.

– Eh, ¿dónde vas? – Ella camino detrás de mí.

– ¿Dónde crees? ¡Donde tú no estés! –

– ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? Tú fuiste la que dejó que te descubrieran – Ella dijo despreocupada – Deberías estar agradecida conmigo porque quisiera ayudarte

– ¿Agradecida? ¡Agradecida estoy del día en que salí de McKinley para no ver tu cara nunca más! – La mire enojada – Gracias a ti ni siquiera puedo acercarme al estudio y da la casualidad que ahora mi novia trabaja allí y no puedo ir a verla. ¡Gracias!

Ella bufó despreocupada – Por nada – Dijo. Me crucé de brazos entrecerrando los ojos un poco, algo molesta. Me di la vuelta con la intención de alejarme, pero ella siguió mi caminar hablando detrás de mí – Pero realmente no sé que te preocupas. ¡Pusieron tu foto en una pancarta que dice que no puedes entrar, bien! No es tan malo

– ¡Nos tomaron huellas dactilares! – Levanté el dedo pulgar mostrando la mancha morada que había quedado por la tinta de la esponja – ¿Sabes? Yo tenía razón. No eres más que una egoísta que solo se siente mejor consigo misma cuando hace que los demás se sientan inferiores

– Eso es completamente cierto – Dijo como si estuviera defendiéndose.

– No fuiste allí para ayudarme a saber si ellos provocaron el incendio. Fuiste allí solo para burlarte de nosotros por haber perdido y lo que lo hacer peor: fui contigo – Dije con amargura – ¿Qué quieres Sue? Hiciste mi vida un infierno cuando estaba en los Cheerios y más aún cuando supiste que me gustaba estar en el Glee Club. Ahora vienes como si nada a Nueva York sin un propósito real más que solo molestarme y no solo a mí sino a mi novia también

– Oye, eso no es cierto. Yo vine porque –

– No me interesa – Moví una mano – Como dije eres egoísta. No sé por qué pensaste que yo iba a hacer amable cuando llegara a mi casa y te encontrara sentada en el sofá. Aléjate de mí

Me di la vuelta y comencé a irme nuevamente.

– Eh, no he terminado contigo melones falsos – Escuche que me dijo. Rodé los ojos sin dejar de caminar – No sé por qué te preocupa tanto un tonto estudio de baile. Tú dijiste que ella trabajaba allí y en mi opinión el lugar tenía clase. Seguro que le irá mejor que en su tonto estudio de baile

– No lo hará. No lo entiendes. El estudio de Brittany era todo para ella. De hecho es lo único que ella tuvo por sus propias manos – Dije enojada sin dejar de caminar – Todo lo que tenía que hacer era descubrir quién demonios incendio el estudio, conseguir una prueba de que fueron ellos y ahora no puedo porque por tu maldita culpa estoy vetada de allí. Tampoco puedo ir a buscar a mi novia para el almuerzo o ir a verla a una de sus clases. ¡TODO ESTABA MEJOR SIN QUE TÚ LLEGARAS!

– Oye, eso no es amable –

– ¡ESTOY HARTA! – Me detuve mirándola enojada. Literalmente en mi campo de visión todo era rojo – ¡TÚ ERES EL PEOR SER HUMANO QUE HA PISADO LA TIERRA! ¡DE POR SI EL MUNDO ES ASQUEROSO Y CONTIGO ES PEOR! ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SÍ MISMA Y CUANDO INTENTA AYUDAR SOLO EMPEORA LAS COSAS, NO ERES CAPAZ DE SENTIR AMOR POR NADIE MÁS QUE NO SEAS TÚ MISMA Y LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR ES HACIENDO SENTIR MAL A LOS DEMÁS PORQUE ERES UNA DESALMADA. YO ESTOY HARTA DE TI. ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SIGAS HACIENDO MI VIDA UN INFIERNO. ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TENGAS EL DESCARO DE LLEGAR A MI CASA COMO SI NADA, COMO SI FUÉRAMOS AMIGAS. MALDITO EL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ

* * *

No había visto a Sue en todo lo que resto de la tarde en ese mismo día después de haberle gritado. La gente a mi alrededor se había quedado mirando sorprendidos, algunas madres cubriendo los oídos a sus hijos que miraban confundidos y algunos emocionados. Los animales cercanos me habían ladrados y otros se habían escondidos por miedo a que les hiciera algo. Incluso un oficial se nos había acercado, manteniendo distancia en primer lugar por si me volvía violenta. Recuerdo haber visto fugazmente una mirada herida en el rostro de Sue, pero realmente no lo creo.

– Creo que te has pasado – Dijo Quinn bebiendo de su taza de té. Nos encontrábamos en Coffes. Después de mi arrebato no pude evitar haberme ido, vine aquí con la intención de tomar una taza de té bien negro y sin sabor además de una dona para poder morderla frustrada, pero entonces me encontré con Quinn quién esperaba su pedido y al verme enojada no me dejo irme.

– ¿Yo? Es ella la que lo arruinó todo – Arrugué la nariz – Tú sabes cómo nos trataba cuando estábamos en los Cheerios, era horrible

– Sí, pero… – Parpadeó sacudiendo la cabeza – De todos modos, ¿qué hace aquí?

– No tengo idea – Dije despreocupada – Y creo que no me interesa

Ella asintió una vez y bebió de su taza. Sus labios hicieron un chasquido antes de que su celular comenzara a vibrar.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó mirando la pantalla – Con Brittany, me refiero

– Bueno, ella encontró un trabajo que la hará sentir mejor – Me encogí de hombros – Aunque ahora nunca podré probar que ellos lo hicieron

– Realmente lo siento, San – Ella dijo sin mirarme a mí sino a su teléfono – Sé lo que significaba para ella. Se notaba a leguas que amaba ese estudio

Me encogí suspirando – Lo peor es que ahora no puedo ir a verla al trabajo gracias al tonto plan de Sue –

– No sé cómo pudiste haber ido – Dijo riendo – ¿Para qué eran las fotos?

– No tengo ni idea y no me importa – Gruñí. Bebí el resto de mi café antes de sacar la lengua por el sabor amargo. Quinn sacudió la cabeza guardando su teléfono – No me digas, ¿problemas en tu paraíso mohicano?

– No. Puck y yo estamos bien – Se encogió de hombros – Solo me envió un mensaje avisándome que entraría tarde a su trabajo hoy

Me encogí suspirando. Quinn me contó un par de cosas sobre ella y Puck como pareja. Por ejemplo que había aceptado ir a vivir con él y habían rentado un pequeño departamento solo para los dos. Yo sabía que ambos se gustaba, de hecho de todas las personas en la secundaría con las que Q salió jamás salió lo hizo con Puck _como en una relación_, habían tenido sexo, habían tenido encuentros furtivos de una noche, pero jamás realmente habían tenido una relación verdadera pese a que ambos estaban realmente enamorados el uno del otro.

Yo estaba feliz por ella porque, inexplicablemente, me parecía lindo. Claro que jamás se lo diría.

Cuando volví a casa por la noche, tras unas copas de vino que habíamos tomado Quinn y yo después de la cafetería, me encontré con Brittany que estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas sobre este mirando la televisión sorprendida.

Yo me acerqué tranquilamente y miré la pantalla, mostraba una película.

– Hey –

– Hola – Me sonrió poniéndose en pie. La abracé con fuerza antes de besarla fugazmente, ella me frunció el ceño – Estabas bebiendo – Afirmo.

– Tuve un mal día – Dije con un suspiro.

– Eso oí – Nos sentamos en el sofá – Vi tu foto en la entrada del estudio – Se aguanto una risita – Te veías bien

– Eso es malo. Ahora nunca podré ir a verte – Gemí.

– Está bien – Me tomó de la mano con una sonrisa – Todo estará bien

Sonreí ligeramente.

– Por cierto, han llamado hace un momento a la casa queriendo hablar contigo – Dijo ella sonriendo – Como no estabas les pedí que dejaran un número. No me quisieron decir quiénes eran, solo me dijeron que querían hablar contigo

– ¿Por qué? – Arrugué la nariz.

– No lo sé – Me miro sonriendo.

Besé a mi novia en los labios fugazmente – Entonces tendré que llamar para – No termine de hablar porque en la entrada principal se escucharon unos golpes. Fruncí el ceño – ¿Esperas a alguien?

– Tal vez sea Sue – Se puso en pie – No he sabido de ella en todo el día y no ha aparecido en casa tampoco

– Oh, eso es bueno – Me puse en pie para caminar a la puerta – Espera, ¿estás segura? Podría estar en nuestra habitación. Mierda, sí es así juro que la echo a patadas de esta casa, quemo el colchón y compramos uno nuevo

Brittany sacudió la cabeza tomándome de la mano – ¿Nunca has escuchado la frase "haz el amor y no la guerra."?

– Yo hago el amor, contigo – Dije riendo – Con ella primero muerta si tuviera que hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginármela en otro vestuario que no sea ese estúpido traje deportivo y menos desnuda. Que asco, moriría, lo juro

Se rió suavemente. Abrí la puerta tranquilamente encontrándome con dos oficiales detrás de Sue que sonreía con las manos en las espaldas. Mi primer pensamiento fue decir que no la conocíamos y cerrar la puerta, de hecho lo iba a hacer, pero no tuve tiempo de hablar.

– Disculpen, ¿Brittany Pierce? – Un oficial preguntó.

– Soy yo – Mi novia murmuró algo tímida – ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

– Nosotras no conocemos a ella así que pueden irse – Dije moviendo la puerta para cerrarla – Jamás la vi en mi vida así que si hizo algo malo no vengan con nosotros

Sue puso el pie para impedir cerrar la puerta. Yo gruñí.

– Alto ahí pechos falsos – Sonrió – Te quiero presentar al Oficial Morrison, él es alguien interesante por cierto

Levanté una ceja confundida. Brittany dejó entrar a los oficiales Morrison y Smith quienes traían consigo unos papeles.

– Venimos a hablar del incidente en el Estudio El Gato Danzarín, el cual pertenece a usted, ¿verdad? – Brittany asintió cruzándose de brazos. Uno de ellos extendió un papel, como Brittany comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma yo tomé el papel en las manos notando que era una orden judicial. Ella lo miró confundida y luego a los oficiales.

– Perdón, ¿qué está sucediendo? –

– Sucede que con mi Sue-cología logré hacer que esos chicos de los cuales ya sabes, pechos falsos – Puse en blanco los ojos – admitieran que ellos iniciaron el incendio y además ellos no lo sabían porque traía yo una grabadora escondida en una parte personal de mi cuerpo

– Asco – Dije. Sacudí la cabeza mirando la hoja y luego a los oficiales – ¿Cómo es posible?

– Los muchachos confesaron que el dueño del Estudio Estrella Naciente les había pedido deshacerse del Gato Danzarín de cualquier forma por lo que al no poder hacer que la muchacha lo cerrara – Apuntó a Brittany. Yo recordé la apuesta que ellos querían hacer – entonces lo incendiaron. Todo lo que sabemos por el momento es que el dueño, Marshall Torres, es quien había planeado esto usando a los chicos así que por el momento hasta no tener una confesión suya no podemos hacer mucho, sin embargo hemos conseguido una orden judicial

– ¿Para…? –

– Un juicio por destrucción a recinto privado y manipulación de menores –

– Tienen dieciocho –

– Aún son menores de edad – Dije mirando a Brittany. Ella asintió lentamente y luego miro la orden – ¿Tenemos que ir a juicio?

– Ustedes no. Ellos sí. Es una demanda por el incendio. Los cargos están puestos allí – Señaló uno de los oficiales.

– Pero no hemos demandado – Brittany dijo sorprendida.

– Ustedes no, pero ellos deben ir aún así. Lo que sí deben notar es la página tres – Sue dijo sonriendo – Y no hace falta que me den las gracias

Levanté una ceja con desconfianza y cambie a la página tres leyendo sorprendida. Mire a Brittany que estaba confundida y luego miré a Sue.

– ¿Es en serio? –

– ¿Qué es en serio? –

– Recuperaras tu estudio – Dije sorprendida. Ella abrió los ojos enormemente – _Debido a la destrucción de recinto privado, el dueño del estudio Estrella Naciente deberá pagar todos los daños cometidos más una pequeña comisión de trescientos dólares por el mes en que el dueño de El Gato Danzarin estuvo obsoleto. El pago por los daños del estudio equivaldrá al pago del terreno más la ornamentación y todo objeto destruido dentro, él cual se estima que será alrededor de quinientos mil dólares _

– ¿Quinientos mil dólares? – Brittany abrió los ojos como plato al igual que yo. Estaba mirando la hoja como si aquel papel fuera algo imposible de creer. Brittany prácticamente lo arrebato de las manos para seguir leyendo.

– _y además cualquier miembro del grupo Soul Spirit o profesor relacionado con este grupo, incluyendo a cualquier miembro del estudio aludido anteriormente tendrá prohibido acercarse al nuevo estudio El Gato Danzarín sin el consentimiento del dueño o cualquier persona que ella haya permitido tener cierto poder en el estudio. En caso de que el dueño no quiera abrir un estudio de baile, el estudio Estrella Naciente deberá entregar el dinero en efectivo en el plazo de un mes y si llegará a negarse a aceptar esto deberá ser reportado directamente con los oficiales a cargo del caso, el oficial Morris y el oficial Smith _–

– Quinientos mil dólares – Dije sorprendida – Apenas ganamos como cuatrocientos dólares al mes

– Lo sé – Me miró sorprendida. Volvió a mirar la hoja en su poder y luego a los oficiales – Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué van a juicio? ¿qué van a decidir?

– Si el estudio debe cerrar, los cargos que tendrán por haber destruido su estudio y otros cargos más. El dinero para el estudio nuevo será puesto en su cuenta antes de finalizar el mes –

– Quedan como dos semanas – Dije sorprendida.

Asintió el hombre.

– Wow – Brittany parecía estar soñando en las nubes y yo estaba más que contenta. Rodeé con mi brazo su cintura acercándome un poco a ella.

– Es fantástico. Podrás volver a abrir el estudio y podemos ampliarlo incluso – La mire emocionada. Ella seguía sin poder creerlo, me miro sorprendida y luego a los oficiales.

– No sé qué decir –

– No nos digas nada a nosotros – Dijo uno de ellos – Esta mujer es quién ha logrado hacer que confesaran y gracias a ella pudimos también llegar a los cargos

Mire a Sue sorprendida, casi sin saber que hacer. Ella me sonrió torcido.

Poco después los oficiales se fueron dejándonos a las tres solas. Brittany miró la forma en sus manos y luego a Sue.

– Gracias – Murmuró – Eso fue…

– Bastante considerado – Termine por ella – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Solo quería demostrarte una cosa: ¿Sue Sylvester? Ella puede hacer algo desinteresado por los demás sin necesidad de ser egoísta – Ella dijo despreocupada – Ahora si me disculpan iré por mis maletas

Cuando desapareció de nuestra vista mire a Brittany sorprendida, también me sentía horriblemente. La había tratado como si fuera basura (aunque tal vez se lo merecía), pero al final del día ella fue la que resolvió este problema y gracias a ello Brittany podía dejar ese maldito empleo que consiguió y puede seguir dando clases en su propio estudio.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Murmuró ella suavemente.

Sonreí – En que vas a renunciar otra vez a un empleo que acabas de conseguir sin siquiera terminar un mes – Ella rió – Estoy muy feliz por ti. Te encantaba tu estudio y ahora podemos volver a recrearlo por completo

Ella miró la hoja y luego me abrazó. La miré confundida y correspondiendo torpemente el estudio.

– Te amo –

Sonreí – Por desgracia, cariño, no he hecho nada – Odiaba tener que admitirlo – Sue es quién ha conseguido esto

– Lo sé, pero… de alguna manera tuviste la influencia en ella para que lo hiciera. Gracias, San –

Sonreí ligeramente. Besé su mejilla. Ella dijo que llamaría a sus padres para contárselo así que mientras ella estaba en eso yo camine hasta una de las habitaciones entrando y recargándome en el marco.

– Es en serio, ¿por qué lo has hecho? –

– Ya te lo he dicho. No soy como tú piensas, no me conoces –

– La mayoría del tiempo eres una perra egoísta –

– Tú también –

Desvié la mirada.

Ella no dijo nada más. Tomó una maleta y camino hasta la puerta donde yo bloqueaba el paso.

– Vine a Nueva York porque conocí a un hombre hace tiempo atrás, pero me he enterado que él se ha olvidado de mí y por eso vine aquí. Quise aprovechar y ver a mis Cheerios, a pesar de que sabía que no era bien recibida por ninguna de las dos. De todos modos mi vuelo sale hoy y quise hacer algo antes de irme, algo que te demostrara que no me conoces como crees hacerlo –

Baje un poco la mirada. Me moví del camino y ella comenzó a salir.

– Esa chica debe de faltarle un tornillo si está interesada en ti – Fruncí el ceño – Pero es buena chica. Inocente y dulce, algo que me repugna, sin embargo… es buena chica

Fruncí el ceño confundida ahora. Sue salió de la casa en poco tiempo después de que Brittany la abrazara dándole las gracias.

Nosotras dos nos encontrábamos sentadas en el sofá, aún hablando sobre lo que sucedió sin poder creer que el estudio volvería a reconstruirse y esta vez Brittany quería que hiciéramos los planos juntas. Me reí aceptando mi participación en él.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno amigos, aquí tengo dos cosas que decir: bienvenidos a los treinta capítulos. Ya no falta mucho para terminar el fics y además tengo otro que estoy preparando y voy a subir cuando éste termine. Se los cuento porque espero que lo vayan a leer, será Brittana también y yo no sé si Faberry porque honesta no las veo como pareja, pero si quieren que sea así sol avisen y comenzaré a escribir algo así en ese fics.

Continuara...


	31. He tenido una oportunidad única

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

31

– _¿Dónde has estado? No puedes simplemente desaparecer como si nada. Hay cazadores allí afuera y es peligroso para nosotros salir. Nos descubrirán _– _La muchacha de cabello rojo como el fuego me miró a los ojos enojada. Yo fruncí el ceño._

– _Solo he ido a dar un paseo. No es como si ellos tuvieran un radar, ¿sabes? Además, solo estamos moviéndonos de lado a lado y ellos no tienen idea de nada _–

– _Cassidy… tú no idea de que hay allá afuera. Ellos matarían por obtener la piedra que tú tienes en tu poder. Ellos no tendrán problemas con atraparte _–

– _La piedra del poder, eh. Todos parecen interesados en ella _– _Alcé el trozo irregular de una pequeña esfera poco más grande que el tamaño de mi uña completa, apenas era la mitad del tamaño de mi dedo pulgar_ – _Todos la quieren, pero me pertenece y ellos no la obtendrán_

– _Todos los que han tenido la piedra del poder han muerto. Vas a morir tú también y como sigas actuando tan despreocupada será pronto _–

– _No moriré _– _Dije con firmeza._

– Okey, eso es todo – Un hombre de estatura mediana que había estado sentado a la cabeza de las mesas ordenas en "U" rodeándonos a mí y a la otra chica se puso en pie. Era calvo y tenía ojos color castaño. Era corto de vista debido a que usaba gafas y vestía con traje – Creo que hemos visto suficiente – Miro una hoja en la mesa – ¿Santana? Sí, has estado genial, pero ahora no podemos tomar una decisión. Te llamaremos en dos semanas si consigues el papel

Asentí con una sonrisa. La chica frente a mí respondiendo al nombre de Melinda estrechó su mano con la mía sonriendo de oreja a oreja y alagando mi actuación antes de que yo saliera de la habitación.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó en mi rostro cuando había escuchado que podía tener este papel si alguien no lo hacía mejor que yo.

_Los tres elegidos_ era una nueva obra que estaban planeado hacer, más bien era una película en planeación. Brittany y yo nos enteramos de ella cuando caminando por la calle encontramos un panfleto que decía algo sobre unas audiciones y decidí entrar. Me dieron un pequeño guión para saber de que trataba la obra. Al parecer esta película va de que una chica llamada Cassidy es hija de un hombre que ha muerto recientemente y le dejo como herencia única algo llamado _la piedra del poder_, un objeto codiciado por cazadores quienes solo quieren obtenerla. Cassidy es irresponsable y suele usar la piedra del poder para fines egoístas en un inicio hasta que tras ver morir a su mejor amiga a causa de una emboscada por los cazadores ella decide deshacerse de la piedra, pero cada vez que lo intenta esta aparece en su bolsillo nuevamente. Entonces ella conoce a un chico quién tiene otra piedra similar y le explica que existen tres de ellas y una profecía así que Cassidy se embarca en una búsqueda con este chico para encontrar al tercer dueño de la piedra faltante para que entre los tres puedan cumplir la profecía la cual relataba algo sobre el destino del mundo.

La idea parecía algo divertido, aventura, romance, fantasía. Me gustó la idea así que decidí audicionar. Me dijeron que la película dataría de una trilogía a la cual llamaron: _Legendary._ No conocía los otros títulos aún, pero me había interesado bastante participar y no pude evitar audicionar como Cassidy.

Al terminar mi audición me encamine hasta donde se encontraba ubicado el nuevo estudio de baile El Gato Danzarín. Sabía que Brittany iba a estar contenta de verme como siempre que me presentaba a la hora del almuerzo y bueno, aún faltaban como veinte minutos para eso así que yo llegaría a antes y a ella le gustaban las sorpresas.

El nuevo estudio se había ubicado en una zona central donde las personas fácilmente podían verlo y la construcción había comenzado hacia ya un par de semanas. Brittany estaba supervisando con sus planos hechos a crayón. Sabía que iba a ser más grande que el anterior, que los baños iban a ser más grandes con ocho cubículos para camerinos, baños y duchas. Su oficina iba a ser más grande también con vista completa al centro. Iba a tener una enfermería. La sala de espera, es decir la recepción iba a ser igual que antes, solo que iba a estar ubicada en otra dirección: un cambio de ornamentación nada más. En cuanto al estudio, ella decidió hacer tres habitaciones una en la que ella misma trabajaba con adolescentes, otra para niños y otra para ancianos. Cuando le pregunté por qué ella me dijo que en el estudio anterior casi siempre sentía que no era cómodo para sus estudiantes debido a que era igual para todos. A los niños no les divertía si no tenía colores llamativos (y a ella tampoco) y a los ancianos le molestaba el ambiente por la calefacción, en cuanto a los adolescentes les parecía bien. El interior de la sala iba a ser la misma: candelabro arriba, espejo cubriendo toda una pared, ventanas a un lado, gradas enfrente a al espejo, cuatro hileras, y en lugar de una escalera que condujera directo a la habitación iba a haber una puerta que dejara entrar o salir.

Llegue al lugar en donde estaba el estudio. Algunas personas pasaban cerca mirando intrigados y otros lo ignoraban. Brittany estaba de espaldas a mí con un casco mal puesto de construcción amarillo, en sus manos alzaba los planos hechos con crayón, luego apuntó a un chico indicándole mover algo.

Camine hasta ella tranquilamente rodeando su cintura.

– Hey tú –

Ella me miró por un instante antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida y emocionada – ¡San! –

Besé su mejilla con una sonrisa antes de soltar su cintura para que se diera vuelta a mirarme.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Lo has hecho bien? Por supuesto que lo haz hecho bien, así eres tú. Dios, espero que te den el papel – Me reí ligeramente.

– Hey, baja las revoluciones – Volví a tomarla de la cintura acercándola a mí, ahora teniéndola frente a frente – Sí, ha salido genial y dicen que llamaran para saber si me quedaré con el papel o no

– Oh, eso es bueno, ¿no? –

– Sí, eso creo. Espero quedar – Sonreí.

– Bien, yo también espero eso. Te lo mereces y francamente, los comerciales que haces no son muy divertidos – Ella hizo un puchero – Nunca promocionan nada real

La mire con una sonrisa recordando que no hacía mucho tiempo yo hice un comercial en donde al abrir un paquete de galletas y sacaba una de ellas la galleta se volvía gigante y me hablaba, Brittany había creído que era real así que decidió comprar las galletas creyendo que alguna se volvería gigante y parlanchina, pero nunca sucedió. Recuerdo que anduvo cabizbaja durante dos días hasta que la hice volver a sonreír.

– Bueno, ahora esto es un gran paso para mí. Una película sería eclipsar todo – Sonreí.

– Uhm, exacto – Me sonrió antes de besarme. Escuchamos un ruido fuerte, así que tuvimos que romper el besó y voltear a mirar la construcción donde un muro se había caído. Brittany abrió la boca mirando los planos confundida y luego al chico que dejo caer el muro – ¿Qué haces? Eso no va ahí, recojelo

– Oye calma – Dije riendo. La podía ver nerviosa y más que eso emocionada por terminar rápido. Había pasado ya unas pocas semanas desde que recibimos el dinero y enseguida Britt se puso a trabajar en reconstruir el lugar. Primero buscamos un terreno que no sea muy caro y que sea amplio, pero no podía pagar uno así que decidió quedar en un acuerdo con el dueño para depositar cierta cantidad todos los meses hasta poder comprar el terreno de nuevo (empezar de 0), luego contrato a los obreros y comenzó con los planos.

De vez en cuando Rachel y los demás venían a mirar, apoyar si era necesario, pero yo lo hacía siempre.

– Es que no puedo esperar a que este abierto. Algunos chicos que estudiaban conmigo me llamaron para preguntar si era cierto que el estudio volverá abrir y quieren que los inscriba enseguida – Sonrió emocionada Brittany – He llamado a Beiste y a Marley para saber si quería recuperar su empleo y ambas han aceptado. También necesito encontrar un enfermera o enfermero, lo que sea, para la nueva enfermería y además…

– Hey, tranquila – Me reí ligeramente. Besé su mejilla – Todo va a salir genial

Ella me sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco de un bello color rosado. Mire hacia la construcción y luego a mi novia.

– ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a comer? –

– Que sea luego – Miro los planos dándole varias vueltas a la hoja – Quiero poder terminar aquí y luego ir – Alzó la mirada un poco hacia arriba como si hubiera recordado algo y luego me miró – Es verdad, tenemos que comprar los muebles

Me reí nuevamente ante su mirada, la tomé de la mano arrastrándola lejos. Le grite a los obreros seguir adelante sin ella o tomar un descanso hasta que volviéramos. Brittany se rió tranquilamente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia un local de comida.

– Uh, ya tengo hambre – Dijo ella riendo – Pero quiero oír más sobre tu audición

– Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenías que saber – Reí suavemente – ¿Qué más quieres?

– Que me digas que sucedió en realidad. Santana, sé que hay más – Dijo riendo.

– Bien, por dónde empiezo – Tomé la carta de comida riendo. El camarero se nos acerco y yo pedí una hamburguesa con papas fritas, Britt solo pidió las papas fritas – Primero tenía que audicionar con el chico que haría del personaje principal masculino, pero se enfermo y entonces me toco audicionar con la chica que hará que hará del personaje de la mejor amiga del principal

– Oh eso suena… Espero que ella sepa que eres mía – Dijo con un puchero.

Me reí – Yo creo que eso no es problema. Tiene pinta de ser hetero – Susurré esto último como si fuera un secreto. Brittany sonrió y luego rió.

Cuando nuestro pedido llego comenzamos a comer un poco. Brittany hizo alusión de un local en donde vendían hamburguesas vegetarianas así que le dije que pasaríamos allí luego para que pudiéramos comprar algunas. Ella me sonrió encantada.

– Bien, eso suena bien – Sonrió – ¿Sabes? Estoy muy emocionada. Tendré mi estudio de nuevo, te tengo a ti, tu acabas de audicionar para un gran papel en una película, Lord Tubbington acepto abandonar a su pandilla

Me reí recordando cuando caminaba por la casa vestido con una chaqueta de cuero con pinchos y unas gafas oscuras. Brittany lo había regañado una vez y estuvo una semana sin hablarle solo por lo de esa pandilla a la que se unió.

– Todo es tan asombroso – Dijo sonriendo – Me encanta, aunque todo lo que siento es no poder hacer el espectáculo navideño

Torcí los labios con una sonrisa – Con respecto a la navidad – Me miro intrigada – Mis padres están encantados con la idea de pasarla con nosotras. Aunque yo no sé si sea buena idea, tengo la sensación de que van a avergonzarme como nunca antes

Ella se rió con cariño. Sonreí ligeramente mirando a mi novia con la misma sonrisa de cariño. Ella se estiro un poco llevándose una papa a la boca.

– Ya quiero conocerlos –

Sonreí.

– Realmente espero que no me avergüencen – Suspiré apoyando mi mano en mi mentón – Eso sería horrible

– No creo que sea para tanto – Sonrió ella con dulzura – Serán unas vacaciones bastante divertidas

Suspire con una sonrisa nerviosa. Realmente no hay mucho que decir contra ella. Brittany era toda ternura cuando sonreía o hacía cualquier tipo de gesto en su rostro.

Cuando terminamos de comer decidimos volver a la construcción. Brittany iba pegada a mi brazo mientras yo la miraba divertida por un instante. Llegamos allí encontrando a los obreros trabajando aún, sonreí un poco y miré a Brittany que estaba apuntando hacia un marco de ventana sin cristal.

– Allí estará mi oficina, aunque dudo que yo vaya a usarla – Dijo ella.

Me reí ligeramente – Yo también lo dudo mucho – Besé su mejilla – Este lugar va a quedar genial, Brittany. Ya no puedo esperar para verlo nuevamente

Ella me sonrió emocionada y esa era la sonrisa que yo amaba y extrañaba ver. Cuando Brittany pensaba en bailar o cuando bailaba era una persona completamente diferente a la que se puede ver siempre. Su rostro siempre se iluminaba de emoción sus pies casi parecían seguir el ritmo de una canción imaginaria.

Estuvimos un tiempo allí antes de pedirle un descanso a los obreros y retomar al día siguiente. Brittany y yo fuimos a casa, pero ella insistía en que yo debía ir a trabajar, sobre todo porque hace unas semanas habían llamado porque había estado faltando demasiado; sin embargo aprovechando la excusa de que tenía una audición entonces decidí quedarme en casa con ella.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta tenerte en casa conmigo? – Murmuró Brittany rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Sonreí torcido.

– Eh, ¿en serio? – Dije con un tono juguetón.

– En serio, en serio –

Su aliento chocaba en mi oído causándome un escalofrío agradable. Me reí divertida.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? –

– Tú dime – Dijo ella.

Sonreí ligeramente, miré hacia el living donde Lord Tubbington estaba tomando una siesta.

Me reí entre dientes y luego miré a novia.

– Creo que sabes que quiero hacer – Murmuró. Sacudí la cabeza riendo antes de que ambas corriéramos a nuestra habitación.

Después de dos días recibí una llamada de parte de los productores de la película avisándome que había ganado el papel. ¡Iba a estar en una película como protagonista! Miré a Brittany mientras sostenía el teléfono hablando con el productor. Él me dijo que íbamos a reunirnos en una reunión para poder firmar el contrato ¡por tres películas!

– ¿En serio? – Pregunté emocionada – ¿Un contrato por tres películas?

Brittany abrió la boca sorprendida. Nosotras nos estábamos preparando para almorzar. Yo estaba sentada en la mesa mientras ella estaba con el sarten haciendo fritos de lechuga, lo cual eran similares a las hamburguesas pero en el interior había solo lechuga mientras que la parte exterior estaba frita.

El hombre del otro lado afirmo aquello y luego me dijo algo que parecía un poco shockante. Parpadeé mirando a Brittany.

– Oh, ¿en… serio? – Mi emoción desapareció por un momento.

– _Es correcto _–

Mire a Brittany que parecía preocupada y luego seguí hablando con el hombre hasta que cortamos la llamada. Ella sirvió el almuerzo y dejo un plato frente a mí antes de sentarse en frente de mí.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? No pareces tan emocionada –

– Mañana discutiremos el contrato por tres películas –

– Eso es fantástico – Dijo emocionada ella – Pero por qué…

– Creo que no tengo mucha hambre, Britt. Lo siento. Además me duele la cabeza así que iré a tomar una siesta –

Me puse en pie para caminar directo a mi habitación, pero me detuve en la puerta cuando la voz de Britt me llamó.

– San… ¿está todo bien? –

Trague pesado.

– Sí, cariño. Todo está bien –

Dicho esto camine hasta mi habitación con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Roma.

* * *

La reunión se llevó a cabo alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Yo estaba sentada en una mesa rectangular a la cabeza rodeada de personas que no conozco ni en pintura. El director de la película: Winston Portes. El guionista: Tomás Stone. La escritora del libro: Sally Pastén. Y otros miles que no conozco ni por nombre.

El contrato estaba frente a mí junto con un bolígrafo. Había revisado tres veces el contrato, casi ni le he leído bien sino que las partes importantes.

– Tres años en Roma – Murmuré sorprendida.

Roma.

El hombre frente a mí, el director de la película, me miraba sonriendo. Él había dejado en claro que el contrato sería por tres películas que se iban a filmar en Roma, para lo cual a mí me sentaba bien pero… serían tres años sin Brittany. No quiero estar sin ella por tanto tiempo, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué viniera conmigo? Ella no vendría jamás, su estudio está aquí…

– Uh, todo esto suena genial pero… – Murmuré – ¿Cree que podría revisar esto en mi casa con menos presión y venir luego?

El hombre inclino la cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera pensando, lego pareció buscar algo en la mirada de sus compañeros y finalmente asintió mirándome a mí.

– Está bien. Puedes hacerlo –

Agradecí esto y para sonar más profesional mencione algo sobre abogados, cosa que les causo gracia. Yo estaba demasiado absorta en este tema del rodaje. Yo realmente quería hacer la película, pero no había forma en que pudiera estar lejos de Brittany y mucho menos por tres años. Según tenía entendido el rodaje comenzaría dentro de unos meses, después de año nuevo para ser más específico y eso sería en un mes más o menos.

Brittany no estaba en casa a pesar de ser sábado ya que se encontraba todavía con la preparación de su estudio y poco sabía yo de mis amigos porque últimamente había estado tan concentrada en otras cosas que ni tenía tiempo de llamarles. Esto a menudo provocaba que Rachel me gritara en llamadas cortas o me enviara mensajes molesta por ignorarles.

Roma…

Roma suena como un sueño. Viajar allí, conocer todo y encima filmar una película, pero… ¿a qué precio? No podría tener a Brittany cerca y dudo mucho que ella pueda soportar tres años al igual que yo.

No, no aguantaría el tiempo sin ella y estaba segura que ella no lo aguantaría sin mí.

Revisé el contrato sin saber qué hacer. Gemí internamente y decidí que era el momento de hablar con Brittany. Ella merecía saberlo, solo ella me podía ayudar a saber qué hacer.

Estuve todo el día tumbada en mi cama con el contrato a un lado y el bolígrafo junto a él. Yo estaba de lado suspirando. Encogí un poco las piernas pensando y pensando.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron para que Brittany volviera, pero cuando lo hizo algo blanco cubría su cabello rubio de tan escasa manera pero visible a la vista y además una sonrisa enorme de emoción adornaba sus labios.

– ¡San! ¡San! ¡Está nevando allá afuera! –

– ¿Nevando? – La mire sorprendida y comprendí su emoción.

No tuve tiempo a decir verdad de poder contarle lo sucedido con el contrato y ella tampoco pregunto, porque enseguida me tomo de la mano sacándome de la cama para salir del edificio a toda velocidad.

Corrimos a gran velocidad hacia el parque, bueno ella porque yo iba a tropezones siendo jalada de su mano. Al llegar al parque apenas recién pude ver la nieve cayendo. Se veía algo escasa y no era suficiente para poder jugar con ella, pero aún así Brittany estaba emocionada por la nieve.

Estuvimos un tiempo paseando en el parque y ella estaba más que emocionada todavía a pesar de que apenas caía nieve. Era lindo verla así de emocionada y eso solo me hacía pensar en como ella podría tomarse una noticia como la que yo le tenía.

– Escucha Britt, hay algo que tengo que hacer – Murmuré.

– Ya sé de qué –

– ¿Ah sí? – No me lo creo.

Brittany me miro sonriendo – Sí. Quieres ir a casa porque no te gusta ver como la nieve cae ya que no podemos jugar y quieres tener una sesión de _sweet lady kisses_ –

"_Con que era eso," _pensé sonriendo._ "pero que linda es cuando sonríe de forma tan inocente."_

– Aunque me gustaría una sesión de sweet lady kisses, no es lo que tengo que hacer – Sweet lady kisses. Tres palabras tan divertidas en una frase. Así es como Britt nombro al momento en que solíamos acurrucarnos y besarnos por un buen rato, algo que sucede mucho en cualquier turno del día.

– ¿Entonces? – Ella se inclino al suelo donde un pequeño cachorro se le había acercado. No muy a lo lejos se le veía a su dueño sonriendo. Era un niño de quince años más o menos que traía la correa del animal en sus manos.

– Creo que es más privado – Mire alrededor solo para darme cuenta de que era lo mejor.

Me miró extrañada por un momento y luego asintió lentamente. Nosotras fuimos a dar un paseo más hasta detenernos en algún lugar solitario en una banca. Me senté nerviosa y pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir, pero Britt estuvo todo el tiempo calmada y eso me hacía sentirme peor.

– San, ¿qué es lo que sucede? –

No respondí.

– ¿San? –

Desvié la mirada.

– Es sobre el contrato, ¿verdad? – Apreté los puños – ¿Hay algo que no te ha gustado?

Respiré hondo para mirarla – No, digo, todo está bien. Un contrato por tres películas conmigo como protagonista y me parece algo genial porque… porque es algo grande para mí – Mi voz disminuyo un poco – Pero hay un problema…

– ¿Problema? –

– La película será grabada en Roma por tres años. Por lo tanto me tendré que ir –

Ella no dijo nada, la mire preocupada y vi que estaba apretando sus puños en su regazo. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de lo fuerte que lo hacía así que para calmarla un poco tomé su mano suavemente.

– Eso es genial. Me refiero a la película, no irte – Me miro con tristeza – ¿Ya firmaste?

Negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo? –

– ¿Eh? –

– San, es una gran oportunidad y tienes que hacerlo. No puedes rechazarlo –

– Pero… –

Ella se puso en pie fingiendo una sonrisa radiante, aunque la verdad para mí se notaba bastante real si no fuera porque por un momento su cuerpo tembló apenas visible.

– Nada de "peros", firma el contrato – Dijo sin vacilar – Te lo merece, te lo haz ganado. Yo estaré bien. Sí, serán tres años sin tenerte cerca, pero estaremos llamándonos, mensajeándonos y en épocas de fechas o fines de semana largos así como vacaciones podemos vernos. Tal vez yo pueda viajar a Roma a verte algún día como sorpresa o tal vez tú puedas venir a verme. Ya sabes que voy a esperarte siempre

_Ya sabes que voy a esperarte siempre._

Es genial pensar en eso, es decir, ella es… realmente dulce.

Estaba por decirle algo más, pero me interrumpió. Sus ojos brillaron y parecían cristalizados por un momento, pero paradeó para secarse las posibles lágrimas.

– Britt –

– Anda, vamos a casa – Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró – Quiero que veamos una de esas películas que tanto te gustan

– Pero sí odias las de terror – Dije sorprendida, pero no me respondió.

* * *

Me acerque a la mesa de Mercedes con un café en la mano contenido en un vaso de papel. Ella estaba mirando un montón de papeles y estaba muy emocionada consigo misma porque ahora que estaba en camino a ser una gran estrella, su representante ha logrado que ella habrá algunos conciertos de Britney Spears, pero además de eso era el hecho de que a inicio del año entrante la cantante se irá un año a LA donde hará varios espectáculos y Mercedes, como cantante, le abrirá todos esos espectáculos con dos canciones suyas.

– Entonces, ¿quieres mi ayuda cómo por qué? – Pregunté bebiendo un poco.

– Porque ahora que has firmado el contrato para la película pensé que tal vez quisieras que hiciéramos un número juntas antes de irte –

– No lo entiendo –

– Me refiero a que vayamos a un karaoke –

– Eso es genial, pero todavía no entiendo –

– He hablado con mi representante. Santana, tú eres muy buena cantante y me gusta hacer dúo contigo porque cuando lo hacemos juntas es simplemente genial. Cuando estábamos en el Glee Club nadie podía negar que éramos el mejor dúo existente –

– Ya lo creo – Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

– Quiero grabar un espectáculo en el karoke contigo y luego presentarlo como primera canción –

– Eso es muy dulce, pero me voy por tres años a Roma, no moriré – Me reí.

Ella rodó los ojos – Chica, esto va a ser genial, aunque el viaje va a retrasarse si no Britney no encuentra un bailarín antes de que el año termine –

– Pensé que ya tenían todo listo, eso me dijiste –

– No. Había un bailarín, pero renunció a los dos días de haber sido contratado porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer – Me miró con una sonrisa pícara – No es difícil saber que tenía que hacer, ¿verdad?

– No tengo ni idea de que hablas –

– Venga, no te hagas. Si todo lo que sucede en esa casa es que ustedes tienen sexo por todo el departamento –

– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi relación con Brittany con ese bailarín? Y para tu información, vemos películas o bailamos. Bueno, ella baila más que yo –

Frunció el ceño – ¿Es qué no lo sabes? –

– ¿Saber qué? –

– Brittany era ese bailarín – Dijo tranquila – Pensé que te lo había dicho

Me reí – No, Brittany no lo es. Ella no ha recibido ninguna oferta desde que rechazo ser bailarina de Beyonce –

– Santana – Dijo con un tono que me dejaba en claro que ella no se equivocaba – Después de qué fui contratada escuche a Spears le faltaba un bailarín y haría audiciones, pero de algún modo intervine diciéndole que conocía a una bailarina nata de la cual no se arrepentiría. Brittany no hizo audición porque yo le envié el vídeo de Slave 4 U ella y luego la contrato. Le llamó al poco así que Brittany y yo íbamos a ir a LA con Britney Spears, pero a los dos días Brittany dimitió porque dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Cuando le pregunté solo me respondió tu nombre

– ¿Eso cuando paso? –

– No lo sé, ¿una semana? ¿Dos semanas? –

Como lo pensé, esto fue antes de la audición para la película. Seguramente después de que hice la audición ella ya había renunciado, pero por qué. ¿Qué la hizo renunciar antes de que yo fuera elegida para el papel principal.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y... cada vez más nos acercamos al final, eh

Dejen Reviews.


	32. Tú y yo hacemos nuestra propia suerte

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

32

No me molestaba nada en absoluto que mi novia quiera mantenerse para ella algunas cosas, tampoco me molestaba en absoluto que declinara algunas ofertas de baile sin embargo, me molestaba que la razón por la que lo hiciera fuera yo porque me hacía sentir un obstáculo.

Cuatro semanas, ósea un mes, ha pasado desde que me enteré que Britt declino una gran oportunidad y no tengo ni idea de por qué. Tengo puntos sin unir, ideas sin completar. Mi cerebro en un puzzle. En cuanto a ella, no parecía que supiera algo que yo no, actuaba como siempre lo ha hecho desde que nos conocemos: fresca, tranquila, inocente, sonriente.

Nos encontrábamos terminando de adornar la casa para la época de navidad y era fantástico. Britt tenía muchas cosas. Ella estaba más emocionada que yo. Después de poner el árbol y decorarlo, hicimos otras cosas.

Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lo regalos ya lo habíamos comprado. Yo apenas había puesto todos debajo del. Entre nosotros, todos mis amigos y yo, habíamos hecho el juego del santa secreto y no podía creer mi mala suerte cuando mi papel decía: Rachel.

¡INFIERNO! ¡EL MUNDO ME ODIA!

No tenía ni idea de a quién le había tocado Britt a pesar de que había intentado sacárselo, pero se mantuvo firme a su silencio.

Por la tarde cuando paseaba por las tiendas todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con una cara de pena abatida las vitrinas, no porque no tuviera dinero para comprar sino porque no sabía que comprar. Incluso mi novia ya había comprado su regalo de santa secreto. Tenía menos de cuatro horas para comprar el regalo ya que todos nos reuniríamos en el parque para entregar los regalos. La tradición constaba de meterlos todos en una gran bolsa, sin que los demás lo viéramos y luego sacarlos de uno en uno, de esta forma nadie reconocería el papel de envoltura y sabrá quién se lo regalo.

– ¿Qué le daré? – Gemí internamente.

Veamos, Rachel, ¿qué se me viene a la mente cuando pienso en ella? Hobbit, Enana, bigote, parlanchina, chillona, voz odiosa, estrellas, puño, amiga… No, nada de eso sirve. ¡Nada!

– Uh, podría regañarle una camisa con los cincuenta estados como estrellas –

Aunque de ese modo… solo sería otra excusa para burlarme de ella.

Es navidad, tiene que ser un regalo bueno. Es la única época que tendré para… ¿Una joyería?

Entonces vino a mi mente eso.

Sin vacilar camine hacia allí acercándome a un mostrado donde un chico vestido con saco azul y camisa con corbata de moño me sonreía esperando a saber que buscaba.

Me tomó un tiempo haber decidido que comprar, nah, mentira, compre en casi nada de tiempo. Guarde uno de los regalos, (sí, eran dos), en mi cartera cosa de que nadie pudiera encontrarlo y el de otro lo cargue en una bolsa. Después solo me dirigí hacia Coffes para encontrarme con Britt, lo que me ponía nerviosa.

– Al fin, el edificio estará terminado en poco tiempo – Ella dijo emocionada mientras estaba comiendo yo mi dona – No puedo esperar y he encargado los muebles de un catalogo, bueno, Tina me ayudó porque no estaba segura de que hacer. Llegaran la próxima semana directo al estudio y como solo falta terminar el piso de arriba no tendré problemas para acomodarlos abajo.

– Eso es muy genial Britt –

– Lo sé, pero ya basta del estudio – Levante una ceja sintiendo que hablaba con un alien – ¿Qué me cuentas tú?

– Nada realmente – Desvié la mirada – Anda, quiero seguir escuchando sobre tu estudio

– Pero San… –

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Britney Spears? – Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo hablé – Es la segunda vez que haces esto

Ella me miró con comprensión – Mercedes. San, yo… – Tragó saliva – Simplemente no iré, es todo. Quiero ser capaz de bailar en mi estudio

– No es verdad –

– Sí lo es –

– ¡San! –

– Solo dime la razón –

– No puedo – Desvió la mirada.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque no. Punto. Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿qué tal del clima? – Fruncí el ceño.

…y hablamos del clima.

Más tarde metí mi regalo en la bolsa. Dentro del paquete había una tarjeta, que era obligatoria porque tenía que tener una pista para que el que lo reciba pudiera tratar de adivinar de quién se trataba el santa secreto, y su quería podía ir a preguntarle y darle las gracias en caso de serlo. Era algo tonto, pero Brittany creyó que iba a ser divertido tratar de adivinar un acertijo. Y la verdad yo no me esforcé nada por hacer un acertijo.

Después de que cada uno recibiera sus respectivos regalos los pusimos bajo el árbol, algunos lo quería abrir en el instante, pero pensamos que sería más divertido en navidad.

Estábamos a pocos días. Nuestra casa estaba tan decorada que incluso Lord Tubbington caminaba por la casa con un gorro de santa. Brittany y yo estamos horneando galletas y había pasado dos semanas desde que evadía el tema de LA.

Entonces golpearon la puerta.

– Eh, deben ser ellos – Dije sonriendo de mala gana, Brittany se rió.

– No puedo esperar –

– Ni yo – Dije con sarcasmo.

Camine hasta la puerta, cosa que no era un largo trayecto, y al abrirla me encontré con dos personas. Una mujer de cabello corto color castaño oscuro que tenía ojos oscuros y vestía de azul con una falda y zapatos de tacón y una hombre de cabello corto con rizos, bueno, técnicamente tenía el cabello corto, pero en la frente, hacia el costado izquierdo tenía algunos rizos sin recortar como si se tratara de una bola enmarañada, pequeña y además irregular. Ojos castaños oscuros y vestía de traje.

– Mamá, papá – Dije sonriendo.

Ambos me sonrieron con cariño y me abrazaron con fuerza. Y eso fue todo… ahí había comenzado nuestra navidad y el momento en que ellos me avergonzaron.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que mis padres y Britt hicieran click. Se llevaron bien desde el comienzo, aunque parecían extrañados cuando una escena así sucedió:

– …y este es Lord Tubbigton – Britt señaló al gato que estaba acurrucado en el sofá. Él maulló desviando la cabeza hacia otro lado, lo que provoco que Britt le mirara molesta – Oye, no seas grosero y saluda – El gato ronroneo, pero no parecía feliz – Eh, te estoy hablando – Maulló – Porque es cortes saludar. Deja de preguntar y hazlo – Entonces miró a mis padres que estaban aturdidos y maulló – Bueno, eso ha sido bastante grosero. Discúlpate

Y no estoy segura de sí lo hizo o no porque Britt cambio el tema, además de mis padres estaban más que confundidos, pero mi mensaje fue: sigan la corriente.

En cuanto a los padres de Brittany, lograron llegar unos dos días antes de navidad. Conocí a su padre, el cual era un hombre algo alto, de cabello corto color negro. Según Brittany era su padrastro, pero desde que nació le conocía como padre así que no le importaba llamarle "papá," lo que me llevó a saber que aquel hombre no era su padre biológico y cuando le pregunté sobre este tema me dijo que su madre le contó que su padre murió antes de que ella naciera, pero que no importaba porque aquel hombre: Frederick, era su padre porque la había criado. El hombre tenía una actitud infantil igual a la de Brittany y era ingenuo en algunas ocasiones como ella. Su hermana también la conocí, tenía doce años como Britt había dicho en una ocasión. Cabello rubio ceniza largo atado en una trenza francesa y ojos color castaños como los de su padre. No era tan alta y parecía seria, aunque en ocasiones demostraba ser una niña de corazón.

Maribel y Josh eran los nombres de mis padres y Lorraine y Frederick eran los nombres de los padres de Britt.

Mis padres se dedicaban a un negoció sencillo. Mi padre era médico y mi madre trabajaba de secretaria en una compañía pequeña. La madre de Brittany era abogada, razón por la cual siempre la recordare como "seria" y su padre, por lo que tenía entendido, era jardinero. Siempre había pensado que una combinación así debería estar errónea, en un mundo machista uno pensaría que la mujer es la jardinera y el hombre el abogado, pero afortunadamente, aunque me parecía extraño no era molesto.

La historia de cómo se conocieron mis padres era bastante divertida porque resulta que mi padre había quedado con una chica para tener una cita, una de las chicas más populares en la secundaria y él se había retrasado diez minutos por lo que corriendo por la calle para llegar al sitio acordado con la muchacha chocó con mi madre y por un momento parecía que la chica con la que iba a salir había desaparecido del mapa.

Brittany lo encontró romántico, sobre todo por el hecho de que después de haber chocado con ella, él la siguió intentando conocerla y siempre buscaba excusas para encontrarse con ella "inesperadamente" y la otra chica, bueno, ella le lanzó un helado en la cabeza por haberle dejado plantada.

El cómo se conocieron los padres de Brittany también era romántico, pero para ella la historia de mis padres lo parecía más.

El padre de Brittany era jardinero por lo que una tarde cuando su madre estaba comprando flores para una amiga que estaba en el hospital el padre de Brittany, que casualmente estaba allí, le aconsejo ciertas flores explicándole el significado de estas. Ese fue su primer encuentro y el siguiente ocurrió cuando la madre de Brittany busco al hombre por en la florería a la cual él iba con frecuencia por semillas o cosas que necesitaba.

La navidad que tuvimos fue emocionante, es decir, todos la pasamos muy bien. Conocí más a fondo a los padres de Britt y aunque no me gusta tener que decir esto, ella conoció a los míos más a fondo.

Me costó llevarme bien con su hermana, porque era igual que su madre y de no ser porque una tarde Britt salió con mis padres y los de ella habían salido entonces jamás hubiera logrado que ella fuera más tolerante conmigo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Me miro algo molesta esa tarde cuando me acerque a ella. Estaba mirando en la televisión una serie sobre personas que revisan casos y luego se muestran en el jurado. ¿Ley y Orden? Eso creo que era. No supe si era porque quisiera ser abogada como su madre o policía, o tal vez era por gusto.

– Quería saber si quieres algo para comer –

– No, estoy bien –

– Okey –

Yo fui a mi habitación después de eso y hablaba con Quinn por celular cuando de pronto escuche un ruido fuerte y metálico en la cocina seguido de un grito así que me apresure para ir a ver y cuando llegue me encontré con la hermana de Brittany acurrucada en el suelo de espaldas a un mueble sosteniendo una mano ensangrentada.

Me fije en la similitud que tenía con Britt cuando era vulnerable. La forma de encogerse buscando protección en sí misma, las lágrimas en sus ojos y su mirada de miedo. Tomé acciones rápidas removiendo la sangre de la mano con agua y luego con el botiquín del baño la cure. Resultaba que ella había ido a la cocina para comer algo cuando al mover unos platos un cuchillo se cayó y le cortó en el dorso. No era grave así que no había necesidad de un hospital, pero era mejor mantener sana esa herida.

– Me dijiste que no tenías hambre –

Ella no me miró ni me respondió, así que supe que ella no quería recibir nada de mí. Yo no le dije nada así que decidí salir.

– Gracias – Me dijo ella cuando estaba en la puerta. Sonreí un poco y luego al los días siguientes ella por lo menos me sonreía más.

Un día después de navidad estábamos reunidos en casa de los chicos todos juntos para almorzar. Yo usaba una chaqueta azul y unos jeans, pero también traía una tela con forma redonda que no se separaba, era un cuello de lana color beige que Brittany me había regalado para navidad. Yo le había regalado unos pendientes que había comprado hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba en la mesa del living sirviéndome algo de vino cuando Rachel entró en la habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué quieres duende? –

– Gracias –

– ¿Eh? –

La mire confundida y ella solo me sonreía – Por la pulsera – Alzó la muñeca izquierda donde una cadena de oro estaba rodeando su muñeca y dejaba caer un dije con forma de estrella con su nombre escrito en cursiva.

– No sé de que hablas –

– Sé que fuiste tú. No eres muy sutil al escribir tu acertijo –

Sacudí la cabeza bebiendo un poco de vino.

– _Te odio, pero eres mi amiga _–

Me tensé ligeramente sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella se rió ligeramente. Camine hasta la cocina con ella siguiéndome y cuando entramos notamos que Tina estaba frotándose la sien mientras miraba a Brittany exasperada, quién sostenía un huevo crudo en sus manos. Las demás iraban divertida la escena y Kurt sostenía un libro.

– Ya te he dicho que tienes que romperlo –

– Pero no quiero hacerlo – Ella dijo con un mohín – Es que no entiendo nada porque esto es huevo

– Sí – Tina dijo.

– Pero un huevo tiene un pollito dentro – Ella dijo mirando a Tina y luego al huevo – ¿Por qué hay que romperlo?

– Santo cielos – Mercedes sacudió la cabeza – Eso es comida y si no lo rompes no podremos hacer el pastel

– Ya, pero eso no entiendo. No entiendo la diferencia entre en un huevo con un pollito dentro y un huevo con un huevo dentro porque al final de cuentas, esta la casa de un pollito – Brittany dijo con un tono inocente y preocupada – Si destruimos la casa del pollito este no tendría donde vivir

Me reí entre dientes llamando la atención de todos. Rachel fruncía el ceño atontada mientras las demás solo seguían riendo.

– Ayúdanos – Quinn se rió.

– Es la misma cosa – Tino dijo ya irritada.

Me reí – Britt, hey, ¿qué sucede? –

– Tina quiere que destruya la casa de un pollito para hacer un pastel, pero no entiendo por qué. Ella dijo que hay comida dentro, pero no entiendo la diferencia de un huevo con un pollito dentro y un huevo con un huevo dentro –

Me reí – Mira – Señalé el huevo – Esto se ha comprado en una tienda de comestibles, ¿vale? – Asintió – Así que el pollito que ha vivido dentro ya no está, él abandono la casa para tener otra más grande así que dentro solo hay comida. Básicamente no estás destruyendo la casa de un pollito

Ella me miró sonriendo emocionada y luego rompió el cascaron dejando caer la clara y la yema en un pote. Mire a las demás que me sonreían sin creer lo que sucedió.

– Bueno, de todos modos qué estamos preparando –

– Estamos suena a demasiado – Mercedes se rió.

– Haremos un delicioso pastel de chocolate suizo con algunas almendras –

– Creo que en eso consiste el chocolate suizo – Murmuré y Rachel asintió.

Puse mi copa en el mesón y luego me acerqué a Brittany que estaba la yema del huevo.

– ¿Sucede algo? –

– Santana, si el pollito ya no vive en la casa… ¿por qué es amarilla como él? – Preguntó señalando la yema.

Me tensé sin saber que decirle y todos los demás parecían igual de nerviosos.

– Ah, eso es por qué… –

– Debido a la ausencia del pollito – Rachel dijo nerviosa.

– Oh – No creo que le hubiera entendido, pero decidió no preguntar de nuevo.

La pequeña fiesta después de navidad termino por la tarde antes del anochecer y nosotras pudimos volver a casa donde nos esperaban nuestros padres.

– Fue una navidad muy bonita – Brittany me abrazó mientras caminábamos.

– Sí y creo que la mejor parte fue cuando tu padre intento cocinar las galletas – Me reí ligeramente.

– Quién iba a decir que comeríamos galletas quemadas – Se rió entre dientes.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un momento – San –

– Dime –

– Una vez me preguntaste por qué no acepte ir con Britney – Sonrió con lejanía – Esa vez solo quería quedarme aquí y pasar tiempo contigo, por eso la rechacé poco después de aceptar, pero luego me dijiste de la audición

– Entonces… –

– Te amo Santana, pero no quiero que hagas lo mismo –

Sonreí – Entonces tú no fuiste por mí – Baje la mirada – Querías pasar tiempo conmigo y yo hice… oh, god

– San – Me sonrió – No te lo conté para que te sientas culpable sino para que me hagas caso y vayas allí

Sonreí – Cada vez menos quiero ir y separarme de ti –

– Lo sé – Sonrió besándome en la mejilla.

Pocos días pasaron después de navidad y nosotras nos encontrábamos en el estudio ya casi terminado. Estaban terminando unos últimos detalles. Yo estaba acomodando los sillones en la planta baja y cuando Brittany bajo las escaleras sonreía enormemente.

– Está terminado –

Sonreí. Finalmente estaba terminado el estudio.

El Gato Danzarín había cambiado drásticamente. Por fuera tenía puertas dobles de cristal con algunos diseños blancos hermosos, una manija de mental. Dos ventanas y una de ellas eran semicircular a cada lado de la puerta. En letras resaltantes de madera barnizada con relieve escribía Gato Danzarín sobre la puerta y el logo de un pequeño gato al final de la frase aparecía. Se venía completamente negro, salvo por el ojo derecho que destellaba de azul. Estaba erguido sobre sus dos patas traseras y la espalda apoyándola contra una de las patas de la letra N en mayúsculas. Usaba un gorro negro y además usaba unos zapatos, también, su cola se podía distinguir enredada en la pata de la letra N. Por fuera el estudio estaba pintado de color durazno con diseños de manchas blancas difuminadas que se veía precioso.

Por dentro, lo primero que se podía ver era una escalera, más bien una preciosa escalinata de madera bien barnizada con el barandal en diseños. Los escalones estaban cubiertos de terciopelo rojo y se veía de tal modo que los primeros escalones de la escalinata eran anchos, el espacio entre ellos, luego mientras se avanzaba el espacio era más angosto y al llegar arriba nuevamente ancho. Junto a las escaleras, desde la planta baja, se podía ver un mostrador de madera. Tenía tres lados usando la pared de atrás como cuarto lado y una pequeña puerta que se abría levantando un trozo de madera que se usaba como mesa a un costado. Se podía ver una computadora bastante moderna, un teléfono en la pared, una silla cómoda de cuero negro. Detrás, en la pared, había un cuadro de unas olas y un pequeño florero.

A mi izquierda había un televisor colgado en la pared en forma vertical desde la entrada, un sofá media luna frente a él y dos pequeños asientos cuadrados sin respaldos a los costados, una mesa de centro color negra de cristal con un florero y algunas revistas.

A la derecha solo había cuadros colgados en la pared y una puerta cerrada que seguramente era la enfermería. No tenía nada escrito, pero había un logo tallado en madera colgando en lo alto, creo que era el símbolo de un caduceo.

En lo alto de las escaleras se podía ver la sala de arriba a duras penas. Había un barandal. Subí las escaleras sonriendo con emoción. Al llegar arriba se podían ver algunas puertas cerradas.

Cada puerta tenía un número del uno al tres y la cuarta puerta era de cristal que daba a un pequeño balcón. La puerta 1 era el estudio de baile para los niños, estaba decorado con chucherías de enanos. Posters. Tenía las paredes pintadas con el mural de un parque donde había niños tomados de la mano en una hilera. La puerta 2 era para los ancianos ya que tenía todo el implemento que ellos podrían necesitar. Por último la puerta 3, que era para adolecentes.

Cada habitación era más grande que la sala original del gato danzarín, si antes cabían quince personas ahora cabía el doble. En el interior, la forma en que estaban ubicadas las gradas, el espejo y las ventanas era exactamente igual a la anterior. Se notaban que eran replicas perfectas. Supongo que Brittany lo hizo por comodidad.

En este momento la única diferencia en la sala principal de baile era que en el centro de la habitación había una mesa decorada con un mantel precioso blanco. Era redonda. Tenía un pequeño candelabro, dos platos, servicio, copas. Yo camine hasta donde estaba un microondas en una mesa conectado a la pared. Me fije que todo estaba listo y luego me acerqué a la mesa.

Respiré hondo.

Escuche unos pasos de taconeo y supe que se trataba de Brittany. Tomé el control del estéreo y encendí una melodía suave. Cuando la puerta se abrió pude ver a mi novia vestida con un largo vestido color celeste que resaltaba sus cabello estaba liso. Labios ligeramente pintados.

– Wow, este debe ser el lugar más extraño para una cita – Dijo riendo suavemente.

– ¿Tú crees? Es perfecto – Me acerqué a ella besándola en la mejilla – Que bueno que has venido

– Bueno, me ha gustado la búsqueda del tesoro – Se rió suavemente – Gracias por el mapa

Sonreí porque efectivamente le había hecho un mapa. Le dije que saldría y venía en un momento, ya que fui a cambiarme de ropa.

Al salir por la puerta camine hacia un cruce para llegar a una dos puertas que tenían el diseño de una niña y un niño en la parte superior. Entre en una de ellas, la de chica obviamente, y cambie mi ropa por un vestido rojo. Mi cabello lo peine con rizos de siempre y luego aplique maquillaje.

Volví al salón de baile y me senté en una de las sillas frente a Brittany. Ella me sonrió tranquilamente.

– Oye, dime una cosa, ¿por qué tenemos una cita aquí? –

Sonreí ligeramente – ¿Qué, no puedo invitar a mi novia a una cena en una réplica exacta del lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez? –

Ella rió suavemente.

– Eso suena un poquito extraño – Miro la comida con una ceja levantada – Eh, pero si parecen…

– ¿Verdad que sí? – Sonreí tomando u tenedor, cogí una bolita de carne y se la extendí – Prueba

– Pero – Sus ojos casi me indicaban que se pondría a llorar así que sonreí cortándola por la mitad y revelando el interior verde – No es carne, es lechuga. Kurt la ha freído con algo de pan y parece una autentica bolita de carne

Me miró sorprendida.

Mientras comíamos la música sonaba tranquilamente a nuestro alrededor. Nos envolvimos en un ambiente tranquilo y cómodo, con intenciones ocultas de las que ella jamás podría sospechar.

– Me gusta esto – Ella bebió de la copa de vino – Se siente bien

– Lo sé – Sonreí mordiendo un trozo de bistec – Pensé que sería divertido para nosotras tener una cita aquí

– Muuy divertido – Me sonrió – Venga, ya dime para que me has traído aquí

– ¿Eh? –

– San, no me haces ponerme un vestido hermoso y venir a una cita si no tienes algo que decirme o hacer – Dijo sonriendo.

Me reí – Tienes razón. Tengo algo que hacer – Sonreí – ¿Quieres bailar?

– ¿Bailar? –

– Eh, pero qué sucede _Profesora Pierce _– Me miro sorprendida – ¿Acaso no quiere bailar con una de sus alumnas?

Recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.

– Eso depende de quién va a ser la alumna, _señorita López_. Debo decirle ahora mismo que tengo mis preferencias para mis parejas de baile –

– Entonces, usted diga maestra – Tomé el control cambiando las canciones por unas lentas – ¿Cómo sería su pareja de baile ideal?

– Pues veamos, morena, de ojos marrones preciosos, un poco más baja que yo, sexy. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, tuve una alumna con esa descripción – Sonrió ella – Era una belleza. ¿Qué habrá sido de esa chica? ¿Su apellido era Jimenez? ¿Santos? ¿Porter?

– ¿Eh? – Levanté una ceja de mala gana – ¿De qué hablas, Britt?

Se rió ligeramente, susurro suavemente con un tono que me encantó – Sácame a bailar –

Me reí entre dientes y tras elegir una canción lenta fui con ella hasta el centro de la habitación. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y ella mi cintura. Nos dejamos llevar suavemente por la melodía.

– ¿Me vas a decir a qué se debe todo esto? –

– No – Reí – No lo haré

Ella hizo un puchero y luego recargo su frente en mi hombro. Me reí ligeramente observando por el rabillo del ojo el objeto oculto bajo una servilleta.

Entonces una canción en especial comenzó a sonar.

– Oh – Ella levantó su cabeza de golpe mirándome sorprendida – _Songbird_. Esa es nuestra canción

– ¿Perdón? –

– Esa es nuestra canción porque tú me la cantaste y expresaba todo lo que sentías por mí. Fue un momento bastante romántico – Me besó en la mejilla – Me encantó

– ¿Así que Songbird es tu canción favorita? –

– No he dicho eso, pero me gusta porque siento que es nuestra – Sonrió.

– Eso está muy bien – Sonreí. Aproveché la canción para separarme de Brittany que estaba confundida. Tomé el objeto y luego una silla pidiendo que se sentara.

– Pensé que querías bailar – Dijo – Ya sabes que me encanta bailar así que si me has engañado para ilusionarme, puedes no molestarte en ir a dormir a nuestra habitación y quedarte en cualquier otro lugar de la casa

Me reí nerviosa – Puedes estar segura que solo quiero bailar –

– Te ves algo extraña. ¿Te sientes bien? –

– Por supuesto – Sonreí.

– No me convence – Dijo.

– Bueno, de acuerdo – Dimos unas vueltas – Me has atrapado. Eres más inteligente que yo

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué escondes? – Pregunté.

Sonreí. Mire el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y luego miré a mi novia – ¿Quieres saber? –

– Sí –

– Pero es una sorpresa para más tarde – Presione.

Hizo un puchero adorable de esos que me encantan.

– Dimee – Gimió.

Volví a reír desviando la mirada – No. No te diré –

– Eres pesada – Murmuró con el puchero.

– Y tú adorable – Iba a besar sus labios, pero ella movió la cabeza.

– No hay respuesta. No hay beso –

Me reí ligeramente y luego asentí – Bien quieres saber –

– Sí –

– Entonces dime –

– Eh –

– Dime por qué quieres saber – Murmuré besando sus labios.

– Quiero saber porque soy una persona curiosa, bi curiosa – Dijo riendo.

Me reí también y luego me separé de ella. Camine a tomar una silla y luego tomé el objeto. Ella se sentó en la silla mirándome confundida.

– Okey, escucha – Sonreí. Estaba parada frente a ella y me sonreía intrigada, se veía tan hermosa como siempre – no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pareciera que han pasado años. No puedo negar que nuestra relación no ha ido rápido – Reí suavemente – Hemos tenido momentos agradables y momentos en los que quisiéramos matarnos una a la otra por celos – Me sonrió nerviosa desviando la mirada. Seguramente el pensamiento de aquella chica hace unos pocos días se le hizo presente. ¿Qué paso? Es gracioso porque planeamos juntarnos en un lugar y una chica se me acerco preguntando la hora, pero parecía muy inusual porque andaba algo coqueta y eso hizo que cuando Britt llegara casi la matara con la mirada y luego se quejo conmigo – pero eso es lo mejor porque entonces nuestra relación es solida, ¿no? Bueno. Yo siempre he sido una perra con todos, he sido mala con mucha gente y he llegado a odiar, y cuando todos se quejan por ello tú eres la única que realmente siempre ha aceptado como soy y eso me encanta. Normalmente usaría miles de palabras para decir algo malo, pero cuando estoy contigo todas esas miles de palabras siempre son algo lindo y dulce porque tú me haces ser así

Sonreí torcido.

– Nos conocemos desde un año, casi un año, y yo sé que luego me iré a Roma y tú te quedarás. Hablaremos siempre y esas cosas, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irme, algo de lo que debo dejar una constancia y cuando vuelva… – Sacudí la cabeza. Nunca en mi vida pensé que haría esto: ponerme de rodillas, mostrar una cajita roja y mostrársela a mi pareja – Brittany S. Pierce, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella me miró sorprendida. Parecía que le falto el aire y sus manos cubrieron su boca. Lo que eran segundos parecían horas y milenios, ella quito las manos moviendo la boca intentando decir algo, pero finalmente tomó el anillo y dijo.

– Oh mi dios. Sí, me encantaría –

No pude evitar preguntarle para saber si hablaba en serio y cuando me lo confirmo la abracé con fuerza. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para algo así, pero realmente la amaba y sabía que con ella iba a ser feliz.

– Con que esa es tu gran sorpresa – Se rió posicionando mi frente a la suya.

– Pues claro, es decir, aquí nos conocimos por primera vez, bueno, nos vimos. Puede que no sea el mismo lugar, pero sigue siendo El Gato Danzarín – Sonreí – Y quiero, quiero mucho, compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, Britt. Desde que te vi supe que seríamos algo grande juntas.

– Eres tan dulce – Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó en los labios – Te amo

– Yo también te amo –

Continuara…

* * *

Y cada vez falta menos para el final uuuhh

Dejen comentarios, reviews.


	33. De lejos y siempre amándote

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

33

Los fuegos artificiales se veían hermosos en el cielo nocturno, era un espectáculo de luces perfecto en el cielo. El año había terminado y para esta celebración de un nuevo año se hacía un show de fuegos artificiales. En las calles las personas celebraban bebiendo o haciendo otras cosas.

Nosotros, el grupo completo, había decidido pasar año nuevo en un karaoke, lo que no parecía malo. Teníamos una vista increíble de los fuegos artificiales. Mucha comida y bebidas.

Brittany me sostenía de un brazo mirando las luces emocionada. Yo estaba igual. Apenas podía ver el destello del anillo en su dedo y solo me hacía pensar en cuando le contamos a todos sobre el compromiso… eso y también sobre lo que hicimos después.

No puedo decir que todos estaban felices por el compromiso porque algunos estaban en contra. Por ejemplo mis padres y los de Britt parecían felices de saber que nos habíamos comprometido a pesar de conocernos hace apenas un año, Rachel estaba bien, pero le preocupaban algunas cosas al igual que Quinn. Una de las personas que estaba definitivamente en contra era Kurt quién aseguraba que éramos jóvenes y apenas nos conocíamos, luego Blaine que estaba a favor y… sé que había alguien más que estaba en contra… uh…

– Es hermoso – Brittany dijo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí también asintiendo.

…creo que era Artie, pero no estoy muy segura. De todos modos era lo de menos porque ahora Brittany y yo realmente estábamos juntas, como debe ser.

Lo que me molestaba de todo es que el tiempo estaba pasando más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido. En solo tres días iremos a Roma. Tres días tenía para estar con mi novia y mis amigos.

Estaba sentada en mi cama con mi novia al día después de año nuevo. Nosotras estábamos mirando una película que estaban pasando en la televisión, pero la realidad era que ninguna le prestaba atención. Brittany estaba revisando unos papeles para el comienzo de sus clases nuevamente y yo estaba aprendiéndome el guión de la película, en cuanto al gato… él no tenía ni idea de donde se ha metido así que no podía decirle en donde estaba.

Mire a mi novia por el rabillo del ojo y sonreí ligeramente.

– ¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso? Hemos estado en cama todo el día –

– No me molesta – Dijo ella mirando la televisión por un momento – Si quieres dejar lo que haces yo no tengo problemas. Es cosa tuya

Sonreí ligeramente – ¿Y si quisiera que dejaras lo que haces para estar contigo? –

Me miró sonriendo – Eso es un tema diferente –

– Britt, me voy pasado mañana y quisiera pasarlo contigo –

Asintió lentamente ella – Eso suena bien – Dejó sus papeles a un lado y sin previo aviso se me lanzó encima. Me reí ligeramente dejando mis papeles a un lado y luego rodeando su cintura – Voy a extrañarte demasiado

– Sí, yo también – Besé su mejilla – Comienzo a arrepentirme de tener que irme. Si pudiera quedarme entonces estaríamos juntas cada día

– Ya, pero… – Torció los labios – Es una oportunidad única en la vida. A ti te fascinará

Sonreí – Aún no me creo que iré a Roma a grabar una película –

– Lo sé – Escondió su rostro en mi hombro – Aún no te vas y ya te extraño

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, solo nosotras dos acurrucadas en la cama. Lo último que realmente quería pensar era en que estaría volando a Roma en tres días. Ya había renunciado a mi trabajo (temporalmente por si volvía antes de lo planeado) y como no tenía estudios pendientes en la universidad no era gran cosa, pero… aún así lo único que lamentaría estar dejando es a mi preciada… prometida.

– Oye San –

La mire ligeramente. Aún tenía su rostro escondido en mi cuello.

– Uhm –

– ¿Realmente vamos a poder hacerlo? – Fruncí el ceño – Una separación de tres años con un poco de tiempo en medio que usaremos para vernos… sigue pareciendo una idea un tanto difícil de asumir. No me malinterpretes, quiero que vayas allí y hagas esa película, pero...

Sonreí ligeramente – Escucha, lo haremos y si en algún momento la distancia complica nuestra relación juro que renuncio –

Me miro sorprendida – San… –

– Haré todo por mantener nuestra relación. Por nosotras – Sonreí – Además, será más interesante de ahora en adelante porque eres mi prometida y cuando vuelva de la primera grabación de la película comenzaremos a hacer planes para la boda

– Vamos demasiado rápido – Se rió suavemente – pero ya quiero comenzar pronto. Uhm, realmente no puedo esperar para estar casada contigo

Fruncí el ceño con una leve sonrisa y luego me reí. Brittany dejó caer su frente sobre la mía.

– Te amo –

– Yo también te amo –

Sonrió.

– Vamos a ser felices juntas. Suena como si fuéramos almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas –

– Es verdad – Sonreí.

A veces, esos pequeños besos y momentos que tenía con ella, deseaba tanto que fueran eternos.

* * *

Como siempre había algo que hacer. Brittany se preparaba para la reapertura de EL GATO DANZARÍN y lo único que podía lamentar por el momento era que no iba a estar aquí para apoyarla, pero ella prometió que haríamos una vídeo llamada cuando sucediera así yo podría verlo. Estaría llamándola para su cumpleaños y ella para el mío. También siempre nos hablaríamos todos los días (aaayy, no quiero ni pensar la cuenta a larga distancia de llamadas que nos va a salir).

Yo realmente esperaba pasar mi último día con Brittany todo lo que pudiera, así tuviera que estar pegada a ella para donde fuera que caminara lo haría porque a la mañana siguiente iba a tomar mi vuelo para Roma, sin embargo tuve un contratiempo horrible.

– Anda, recuestaste un poco. Haré sopa – Me miraron con preocupación aquellos orbes azules.

¡Me enferme!

Estaba en el sofá recostada mirando la televisión o al menos lo intentaba porque estaba demasiado enferma. Brittany me estaba cuidando, pero ella incluso parecía más que preocupada. Era domingo así que ningún hospital estaría abierto, lo que era… malo, sí, muy malo.

Lord Tubbington había estado conmigo, acostado al otro extremo del sofá donde descansaban mis pies. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos y mi cabeza me dolía un poco, pero más que eso era el hecho de que mi nariz estaba tapada con algo de secreción nasal, estaba muy resfriada y enferma. Según Brittany estaba a punto de tener fiebre. Les juro que la toallita húmeda en mi frente llegaba a echar vapor.

– ¿Por qué a mí? – Me quejé con un tono de lo más penoso observando la figura de mi novia alejarse hacia la cocina.

– Eso quisiera saber yo – Ella suspiró – Supongo que no iremos al cine

– Lo lamento –

– Tranquila – Se detuvo en el marco sonriéndome – Ahora es más importante que te mejores. Olvidémonos del cine, siempre podemos ver una película aquí

Sonreí débilmente y la vi alejarse por el pasillo hacia la cocina. No sé cuanto tiempo paso, pero con los ojos cerrados, yo resfriada y con un dolor de cabeza por empezar podría decir que fue mucho tiempo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que sentí algo húmedo en mi frente.

– Hey – Murmuré suavemente. Brittany me sonrió preocupada y me entregó un tazón que contenía sopa.

– Te hice sopa de pollo –

Pude ver en sus facciones que había luchado por hacer esa sopa y no me sorprendía si casi vomitaba o se desmayaba mientras preparaba el pollo. Brittany no puede ver animales muertos para preparar comida. Me sentí mal porque ella tuvo que pasar por algo así, hacer un gran esfuerzo para preparar una sopa así.

Tomé el plato hondo que me estaba entregando y como pude acomode mi espalda contra el brazo del sofá flectando un poco las piernas. Ella se sentó al borde y me miro preocupada.

– Aahh, ¿por qué está sopa es naranja? – Tome un poco del líquido con la cuchara y luego lo derrame nuevamente en la sopa.

– Es zapallo molido – Sonrió jugando con sus manos – Tiene choclo, papa, el zapallo está molido así que… y un trozo de pollo

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Has preparado _cazuela_? –

Parpadeó confundida – ¿No es lo mismo? –

– Creo que solo tenía que darme el agua cocina que quedaba del pollo –

Me miro sorprendida y yo me reí – Tranquila. Esto está bien también –

Comí la sopa mientras Britt me miró preocupada – Creo que deberías a la cama. No te preocupes por nada, yo haré todo lo demás aquí –

– Realmente lo siento. No era como quería pasar nuestro último día –

Ella torció los labios y luego suspiro – Está bien. No es tu culpa. Ahora solo quiero que te mejores –

Que terrible fue pasar mi último día con Britt en cama por un resfriado. Había estado tomando pastilla, té de hierbas y tomado sopa de pollo para mejorarme, pero parecía que solo estaba empeorando y lo que era peor de todo esto era que tendría que aplazar el viaje hasta que me mejore, algo que no le va a causar gracia al director de la película.

Genial, despedida antes de iniciar.

Brittany había hecho mucho por mí durante el día. Se había fijado en que yo estuviera cómoda en la cama, que tuviera buena temperatura la habitación, no me molestara el sol, de cambiar la toalla húmeda de mi frente, hacerme un almuerzo ligero, la sopa de pollo, comprarme remedios e incluso llamar a un medico. Lo que me molestaba un poco porque no tendría forma de agradecerle correctamente, sino que mañana me iba. Yo la iba a dejar sola.

Me senté en mi cama mirando la televisión aburrida. Brittany estaba en la cocina en este momento por lo que yo no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, imagino que cocinando u ordenando.

En la televisión están dando una aburrida película a la cual ni siquiera estaba prestando atención.

Resople de mala gana mirando la televisión. Tomé mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Quinn, pero entonces entró Brittany con una sonrisa divertida.

– Deberías estar descansando –

– No puedo evitarlo. Estoy aburrida –

Ella me sonrió tranquilamente. Se sentó en la cama y me abrazó. Sonreí ante el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Se sentía bien esto.

– Te puedes contagiar – Me preocupe.

Ella rió suavemente – Estaré bien – Sentí sus labios en mi frente – Descansa

Sé que me quede dormida porque cuando desperté más tarde el aliento de Brittany estaba golpeando en mi coronilla, la iluminación dentro de nuestra habitación era escasa y ella estaba durmiendo también. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. En comparación con la tarde anterior sin duda yo me sentía mucho mejor.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado y me encamine hasta el gato de Brittany estaba metido en algún lado de la casa porque no pude verle en el sofá como acostumbraba. Hice u poco de palomitas en la cocina y en el living encendí una película, luego acomode unas mantas en el sofá y sonreí. Cerré las cortinas que habían quedado abiertas y luego fui a la habitación.

Brittany estaba acurrucada claramente notando mi ausencia. Le sonreí ligeramente sacudiéndola un poco, ella tardo en despertar y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de verme en pie e intentó hacer que volviera yo a la cama, pero le sonrió.

– Cariño, ven – Ella estaba claramente confundida, pero asintió. Tanteó en la oscuridad con las manos en la pared porque sus ojos aún no estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad como los míos. Le ayude un poco llevándola al living.

– Oh… wow… – Miró el living sorprendida mientras yo sonreía. Había un par de velas encendidas en la mesa de centro junto al tazón de palomitas y dos vasos de vino, la botella estaba en el suelo. Me miró – ¿Qué…?

– ¿Te gusta? – Besé su mejilla – Me desperté hace poco y pensé en hacer algo especial. En pocas horas me iré, Britt, y quiero poder pasar tiempo contigo sin tener que estar enferma, además quiero compensar que me cuidaras toda la tarde

– Santana… – Ella, un poco más despierta, me miro con cariño – No tenías que hacer algo así

– Sí, sí tenía porque de lo contrario nosotras tendríamos cero oportunidad de tener un tiempo juntas antes de que me fuera – Sonreí. Indique ir al sofá y ella fue junto conmigo – Son las tres de la mañana, no me importa si tengo que estar despierta toda la noche para ti. Ya dormiré yo en el avión

– Bien, ¿y qué hay de mí? – Se rió.

– Aún no abrirás, ¿verdad? – Serví vino en ambas copas – Así que no veo el problema

– Me gustaría que pudieras estar para la apertura – Ella se acurruco en el sofá cubriendo su regazo con la manta. Aproveche meterme debajo de la manta también y le entregué la copa.

– Que más quisiera yo –

Pasé mi brazo por detrás de ella acercándola a mí, recargo su cabeza cerca de mi pecho y miro hacia la pantalla.

– Santana, ¿no me vas a olvidar, verdad? –

Reí – ¿Cómo podría? Eres la única persona importante en mi vida, la más hermosa y dulce que hace que vivir tenga sentido – Ella se rió – No te olvidaré nunca, pero eso sí tú no vayas a enamorarte de nadie más en mi ausencia

Ella se rió mirándome – Jamás podría enamorarme de nadie más que no seas tú – Sonreí con ternura – A no ser que alguien sea igual que tú… no, bromeo, eres única

– Y tuya – Besé sus labios.

Vimos la película por un momento hasta que Brittany se abrió y encendió la radio en una melodía suave. La mire divertida como ella me pidió bailar. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro mientras nos movíamos lentos. Bailar con mi novia, una profesional en el baile y una experta profesora, era lo mejor que había en el mundo.

– Acabas de combinar dos de mis tres cosas favoritas – Dijo ella suavemente.

– ¿Cuáles son? –

– Bailar y tú –

Sonreí.

– ¿Y la tercera? –

– Las gomitas – Sonrió divertida – No. Lord Tubbington

Me reí y ella me sonrió – Me gustaría que esto durara para siempre –

Ella me miro con suavidad – Te lo prometo –

– ¿Qué me prometes? – Pregunte confundida.

– Que siempre vas a ser la única – Sonrió Brittany.

Sonreí divertida. Estuvimos un tiempo solo las dos moviéndonos suavemente con la melodía hasta que nos mudamos hasta la habitación. Esta iba a ser la última vez que pudiera estar con ella en un momento así de intimo hasta quién sabe cuándo y quería hacerlo bien, inolvidable, especial, por lo que en el momento en que Brittany prácticamente intento romper mi polera de pijama para arrancarla de mi cuerpo me negué.

– Que sea especial – Murmuré en su oído. Ella rió suavemente.

A las pocas horas después me desperté por el sonido suave de la alarma, la cual apagué antes de que despertara a Britt. Me quede mirándola por un instante. Ella dormía cómodamente sobre mi pecho y se veía tan dulce y angelical, y pensar que no veré su rostro dormido en una buena cantidad de tiempo. Eran las ocho menos días, y mi avión partía a las nueve. Resoplé de mala de gana solo por pensar en que tendría que abandonar a mi novia por una película.

Tras frotarle un poco el hombro a Brittany la desperté, me costó un poco porque después de todo lo de anoche ella estaba muy cansada, yo no tanto porque la verdad apenas si pude pegar ojo anoche.

Me vestí con algo cómodo y termine de guardar unas pocas cosas en mis maletas, las cuales había preparado el día anterior, pero me había tomado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo porque estaba enferma y gracias a Brittany lo logre, pero pude recordar la mirada que ella me daba, esa mirada de pena que intentaba disimular mientras me ayudaba.

Brittany aún no tenía su licencia, le faltaban unas pocas semanas para volver a conducir así que decidimos tomar un taxi y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Todo el camino fue en silencio, y bueno no es que hubiera mucho de qué hablar con un extraño frente a nosotras. Cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Yo? Pues Roma. Dios, debería estar saltando de alegría. Había conseguido el papel principal en una película basada en una trilogía, también iría a Roma. La película se grabaría en una de las ciudades más antiguas y grandiosas del mudo. Roma. Pero no me sentía tan emocionada desde que supe que tendría que irme.

Brittany es todo para mí. Ella había sido la primera persona en todo el mundo de la cual yo a ciencia cierta podía decir que amaba. Me refiero, sí, mis padres, mi abuela y mis amigos, pero me refiero a un amor romántico. Ella es… mi todo.

Tras pagarle al chofer del taxi tomé la mano de mi novia y jale mis maletas hacia adelante mientras caminaba y Brittany me ayudo un poco. Dos maleta solamente, con algo de ropa y mis objetos personales, pensaba en comprarme ropa allí así también tenía una buena cantidad de dinero además de mi Ipad para poder hablar con Brittany toda las noches y todos las mañanas, mi reproductor de música y algunas fotos de nosotras dos para que las viera cuando sintiera nostalgia.

Apenas entramos nos dirigimos al segundo piso, nuevamente en silencio. Comencé a inquietarme por el silencio así que la mire intrigada, ella no me miraba, solamente miraba hacia el frente con una expresión perdida. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero entonces no dije nada porque alguien me llamó. Volteé a ver y sonreí porque Rachel y todos los demás estaban aquí.

– Hey, no tenía ni idea de que iban a venir – Dije abrazando a Mercedes y luego a los demás.

– ¿Bromeas chica? Hemos venido a despedirte – Mercedes me dijo sonriendo. Ella miro a mi novia con la misma sonrisa – Hey, Britt

Ella solo sonrió sin decir nada. Aún faltaba una buena cantidad de tiempo para que mi avión despegara y ya había encontrado la mirada de los productores de la película así que me reuní con ellos por un momento solo para ver que todo estuviera en orden, luego cuando supe que era así volví con los demás para estar con ellos por última vez antes de viajar.

Abracé a Brittany por la cintura como es de costumbre mientras hablábamos con los demás. Todos estaban contentos con mi logro y me deseaban la mejor de las suertes, algo que a mí me hacía sentir bien, pero de cierta manera también me daba tristeza porque… aquí estaba, en el aeropuerto con un pie a punto de subirme a un avión y con el otro aún en la tierra donde las personas más importas en mi vida iban a seguir viviendo.

Todo estaba bien. Pasé un buen momento con todos mis amigos hasta que de pronto mi corazón se paro. Allí estaban los parlantes mencionando el vuelo a Roma. Trague saliva y luego mire a mis amigos.

Me despedí de todos con unas pequeñas palabras personales en privado y entonces llegó Rachel. Comencé primero recordándole las cosas que odiaba de ella cuando estábamos en la secundaria, las cosas que me irritaban y las cosas que me agradaban. Agradecí de ella la amistad que me había dado y como última petición todo lo que dije fue:

– Por favor cuida de ella – En un murmulló – No quiero que algo le suceda, ya sabes como cuando perdió el estudio

Rachel me miro con una tierna expresión como si hubiera sido conmovida o algo, luego asintió. Sonreí antes de ir hacia mi novia.

– Es un adiós – Ella dijo sin mirarme. Estábamos sentadas la una al lado de la otra.

– No. Es un hasta luego – Dije mirando a mi novia – Voy a volver, por ti…

– Yo voy a extrañarte – Me miro. Sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lagrimas y yo no sabía si iba a poder contenerlas tampoco. Trague pesado y tomé sus manos, mi dedo pulgar acaricio el anillo en su dedo – Sé que es egoísta, pero no quiero que te vayas. Dios, soy una persona terrible

– No es cierto, cariño. Eres fantástica – Sonreí – y sabes que un año pasara rápido. Como un pestañeo

– Solo si estamos juntas –

– Estaremos juntas. Siempre – Sonreí. Acaricie su mejilla suavemente y luego volteé a mirar por una ventana, alguien me hacía señas para subir al avión. Me puse en pie sosteniendo la mano de Brittany.

– Te amo Santana –

– Y yo a ti Brittany –

Después de haberle abrazado le sonreí con cariño. Nos besamos, largo y duradero. Yo no quería soltarme, yo no quería dejar de besarla porque al fin de cuentas ese iba a ser nuestro último beso antes de que pase un año y pueda volver a besarla nuevamente.

En poco tiempo estaba caminando por el pasillo del avión buscando mi asiento y cuando lo encontré sonreí debido a que la vista de la ventana era directo hacia donde estaban mis amigos sonriendo. Yo agité una mano con una sonrisa saludo a todos quienes por suerte me vieron y me devolvieron el saludo.

La mirada de Brittany se cruzó con la mía y supe que realmente estábamos diciendo adiós, pero también hasta luego y también… yo sabía que volveríamos a estar juntas.

Continuara…

* * *

Dejen reviews. Ya solo faltan... 2 capítulos...


	34. Las cosas no son iguales

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

34

El sonido de un avión aterrizando despertó mis sentidos, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mí tanto como podía asegurar que el hombre que estaba junto a mí se encontraba nervioso. Movía su pie de arriba abajo y también un aroma a demasiada colonia para hombres era irritante para mi pobre nariz, pero no importaba porque al mirar por la ventana del avión pude ver el aeropuerto… el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

Solo quería imaginarme la sonrisa de Brittany cuando me viera. Hacía ya casi ocho meses que no nos vemos y había sido un tiempo duro para ambas. Hablábamos por celular y ella siempre parecía estar contenta, pero no era cierto y de lo que Rachel o Quinn me habían contado ella había estado deprimida un tiempo, pero ahora ya no y eso… eso no sé por qué.

Salí del avión cargando con mis maletas. Respiré el aire intoxicante a cigarro de Nueva York, sé que debería de haberme molestado pero el estar tanto tiempo fuera casi me había hecho extrañarlo.

Como estaba segura de que nadie sabía de mi reciente llegada decidí tomar un taxi y dirigirme hacia el departamento que comparto con Brittany. El reloj en mi muñeca marcaba 13:50, lo que significaba que Brittany probablemente estaría trabajo y lo que también significaba que me daría tiempo de prepararle una sorpresa para cuando llegue y me vea.

Me bajé del taxi, pagué y subí al piso. Yo realmente estaba nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa por subir y comenzar con una sorpresa sencilla que le haría a Brittany, pero la sorprendida fui yo porque nada más abrir la puerta de la casa me encontré con Brittany de espaldas. Ella estaba en el living y creo que hablaba por celular así que dudo que me hubiera escuchado llegar. Torcí los labios mientras silenciosamente cerraba la puerta sin entrar.

¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? ¿Por qué no estaba trabajando? Puede que yo haya estado fuera ocho meses, pero tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para saber que EL GATO DANZARÍN había abierto hace, precisamente, siete meses y medio. Como sea, me tragué los nervios y golpeé la puerta para luego regalar mi mejor sonrisa en el momento en que ella abriera la puerta y otra vez me sorprendí, porque no fue Brittany quien abrió sino… Sam.

"_¿Qué hace ese labios de trucha aquí?"_

– ¿Santana? – Abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿Realmente eres tú?

Levanté una ceja – No, soy su hermana gemela Samantha –

– Wow, pero sí se parecen – Dijo sorprendida.

– Claro que soy yo idiota – Dije bruscamente – Y además es normal que los gemelos se parezcan, de ahí viene el término gemelos

Él levantó una ceja y se hizo a un lado dejándome entrar. Cuando entré, aún mirándole mal por estar aquí, me fije en que Brittany seguía hablando por celular pero de un momento a otro se giro para ver de quién se trataba en la puerta y cuando me vio se quedo paralizada.

Ella estaba hermosa como siempre lo había estado. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que tuviera algunas mechas rosadas y moradas, algo realmente extraño en ella porque por lo que sabía no le gustaba mucho cambiar el color de su cabello. Vestía con una camiseta holgada color blanca sin mangas y debajo se podía ver una negra y unos shorts cortos, también unas deportivas.

Algo dijo al teléfono y luego colgó. Bajó la mano lentamente mientras sus pies la llevaban hasta donde yo estaba. Parecía que miraba un fantasma, pero de a poco una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

– ¿Santana…? –

– Hey – Sonreí hipnotizada.

Ella dejó caer el teléfono y cubrió su boca con sus manos, luego solo me abrazó con fuerza enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Yo la tomé de la cintura respirando su aroma. Su piel junto a la mía me hizo un cosquilleo agradable. La suave caricia de su cabello en mi rostro, el fuerte apretón que me daba… todo lo extrañaba y juro que me falto poco más para llorar. Ella deslizó su mano suavemente por mi mejilla antes de besarme y ese… ese fue un beso que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Fue tranquilo, pero con pasión, suave y delicado en lugar de feroz y rasposo. Cuando nos separamos dejé mi frente sobre la de Brittany y le sonreí. Juro que parecía un pequeño mundo solo para nosotras, pero el labios de trucha nos interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

Brittany salió de su trance parpadeando y hablando torpemente, ella tragó saliva y me sonrió.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún falta mucho para un año –

– Esa es una historia que no incumbe a este – Señalé a Sam – ¿Qué hace aquí?

– Estaba ayudando con algunas cosas – Dijo él metiendo las manos en el bolsillo. Se mordió el labio y luego señaló la puerta – Yo probablemente venga luego, las dejaré solas

Yo asentí con firmeza y luego miré a mi novia con una sonrisa. Brittany asintió también agradeciéndole algo. Cuando Sam se fue, Brittany se lanzó encima de mí y yo apenas pude atraparla sin caernos.

– Dios, te extrañe tanto – Me sonrió emocionada – Pero qué haces aquí

– Ah, hubo un – Levanté la mirada con inocencia – problemita y el rodaje termino antes

– ¿Qué hiciste? –

– ¿Por qué insinúas que hice algo? –

Ella solo me dio esa mirada que dice: sé qué hiciste algo, y yo me reí.

– No fue mi culpa. Yo estaba en mi camerino cuando un chico se coló en el, seguridad intento sacarlo, pero entonces no sé cómo se produjo un incendio, el chico comenzó a gritar cosas que no entendí y luego los productores quisieron terminar el rodaje y seguir dentro de unos meses para reparar algunas cosas, además justo en ese momento íbamos a rodar la escena más cara de la película y con todo lo que sucedió… quedo el desastre –

Ella alzó las cejas con una sonrisa divertida y luego se rió.

– Dios –

– Sí – Respiré hondo – ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estuvo esa gira?

Gira. Sí. Al fin Brittany había aceptado una gira como bailarina de apoyo. Cuando ella me lo contó yo estaba más que emocionado, en sí la gira no era gran cosa porque se trataba más un gira solo de baile y no de canto, además fue apenas por dos meses. Por lo que sabía durante el tiempo que ella estuvo de gira Mike se encargó de dar las clases porque ambos hablaron y Brittany se lo pidió.

– Estuvo bien – Dijo tranquilamente.

Escuché unos maullidos alegres y otros no tanto, algo frotándose en mi pierna así que mire abajo y vi a Lord Tubbington. Sonreí divertida antes de notar la presencia de otro gato gordo que estaba a varios pasos de mí mirándome molesto. Tenía un collar de color rosado con unos diseños de coronas.

– Ah, Brittany, hay otro gato aquí – Dije mirándola incrédula.

– Sí, ella es Lady Tubbington – Ella camino hasta la gata y la tomó en sus brazos – Di hola Lady Tubbington – Movió su pata como si estuviera saludando y fingió una voz.

– ¿Tenemos otro gato ahora? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Sí. Sam me la regalo unas pocas semanas después de que te fuiste –

– Sam – Fruncí el ceño. Aún no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo él aquí o dónde estaba él cuando yo abrí la puerta la primera vez.

Cuando Brittany dejó a la gata en el suelo ella corrió hacia la cocina. Miré a mi novia con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla nuevamente.

– Te amo tanto –

– Sí, yo también te amo tanto – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El recibimiento que yo esperaba se veía mejor en mi cabeza, pero este estaba más que bien. Tener a mi novia en mis brazos por fin después de tanto tiempo. Brittany no dejaba de hablar sobre lo mucho que me amaba y me había extrañado, omitiendo cualquier detalle de cualquier cosa que pudo haber hecho en mi ausencia y me amaba tanto, pero yo no quería escuchar tantas declaraciones de amor, yo quería saber sobre como lo había pasado en mi ausencia.

Tampoco es tanto como que tras habernos encontrado nos hubiéramos ido directo a la habitación, aunque no habría sido mala idea.

Brittany y yo estuvimos hablando un buen tiempo sentadas en el sofá. Ella no dejaba de escuchar mis historias sobre Roma. La gente que conocí, cómo la pase, cómo fueron las grabaciones, etc. Parecía emocionada.

Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Sam abriera la bocota que tiene para decirle a los demás sobre mi regreso así que tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviera con Brittany, pero aún no me agradaba en nada tener que contarle sobre mi estancia en Roma y no oír nada de lo que ella ha hecho aquí.

– Todo suena genial – Ella tomó mi mano dándole un apretón suave. Yo estaba sentada en el sillón mirándola divertida, solté su mano suavemente y tomé su cabello teñido.

– Dime por qué has teñido tu precioso cabello –

Ella se rió suavemente jugando su coleta de cabello – No lo sé. Cuando llegué a Los Ángeles fue como todo nuevo, estaba en un ensayó y por alguna razón los pasos no me salían así que alguien sugirió que tal vez debería tener un cambio. Al día siguiente llegué con el cabello así y la persona que me dijo que necesitaba el cambio me regaño – Se rió – Aparentemente se refería a vestuario o al peinado, no a teñir mi cabello

Sacudí la cabeza – ¿Tuviste problemas por ello? –

– No, no realmente – Sonrió – Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que el tinte se disuelva solo. La persona que lo ha teñido dijo que no me iba a dejar el cabello pajoso o con puntas abiertas, pero sí que tenía que lavarlo con algo en especial para que quede bien

Asentí una vez antes de acercarme a besarla en los labios, ella profundizo el beso y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. Todo estaba bien, yo besando los labios que tanto había extraño cuando de pronto un teléfono sonó y yo me queje. Que rabia. Brittany miró su teléfono divertida y luego contesto a pesar de la mirada que le di para que no lo hiciera.

– Es Brittany… bitch – Fruncí el ceño confundida y Brittany se rió – Hey, acabas de irte y me llamas, ¿qué pasó?

Sam. ¿Por qué ese labios de trucha le llama?

Brittany alzó una ceja y luego murmuró algo, sonrió divertida – Sí, ya lo sabía. Está en el tanque, ¿cómo? Ah, vale, entonces te espero –

Tras colgar me quede mirándola confundida y a la espera de respuestas, pero ella solo me sonrió.

– ¿A qué viene Sam? –

– Se ha olvidado de llevarse a Banana – Dijo tranquilamente ella.

– ¿Quién es Banana? – Pregunté confundida.

Ella me sonrió traviesa y se puso en pie corriendo hacia la habitación, al poco volvió con una serpiente amarilla de un metro y medio colgada en su cuello y con dos manos la sujetaba. Me puse en pie retrocediendo rápidamente observando a la serpiente y a Brittany sonreír tontamente.

– Wow, ¿qué esa cosa aquí? –

– Ella es Banana – Sonrió divertida. La serpiente acerco su rostro al de Britt y juro que la iba a morder porque Brittany echó rápidamente la cabeza hacia atrás – Es mi amiga

– ¿Amiga? – La miré nerviosa – Brittany yo creo que esa cosa te considera comida si es posible

– No, Banana se alimenta de ratones – Sonrió Brittany tranquilamente. Se acercó al asiento donde estaba anteriormente sentada y yo todo lo que hice fue retroceder más hasta chocar contra la mesa de centro.

– ¿Por qué tienes a esa cosa? –

– Animal, Santana. Banana es un ser vivo – Ella me corrigió – Hice un performance de _I'm slave 4 u_ y usamos a una serpiente como Britney Spears. Fue durante la gira y Banana se queda conmigo desde entonces, pero Sam la vino a buscar hoy y se le ha quedado olvidado llevársela cuando llegaste tú

Levanté una ceja incrédula. Yo abrí la boca nerviosa y luego la mire con el ceño fruncido y aturdida. Brittany seguía sonriendo tranquilamente mientras parecía que yo era la única que encontraba todo esto extraño.

* * *

Me encontré con Rachel en Coffes más tarde en ese mismo día y ella estaba emocionada por verme de nuevo, por supuesto yo también. La verdad era que yo no me había reunido con ella solo porque quería verla después de tanto tiempo sino porque también quería respuestas al comportamiento de Brittany, algo extraño, sobre todo porque después de que Sam fuera a por la serpiente ella me dijo que iría con él porque alguien tenía que cargar a la serpiente y el otro llevaría el tanque en donde ella se quedaba. Como no quería a esa venenosa cosa en mi casa la deje irse sin preguntarle nada, pero había tantas dudas que yo tenía.

– Okey, muchas cosas pasaron después de que te fuiste y por mucho que yo quiera saber más sobre el rodaje de la película supongo que puede esperar – Rachel rió bebiendo de su café – porque entiendo que quieres saber sobre ella

Me incliné y susurré – Tenía una serpiente en los hombros – Rachel alzó las cejas – Y está con Sam ahora

– No me sorprende, han estado juntos desde que te fuiste –

Fruncí el ceño revolviendo mi taza de café – ¿De qué hablas? –

Ella se mordió el labio inferior – Okey, tal vez lo sepas o no, pero Brittany cayó en una pequeña e inocente depresión – Hice una mueca – Ella no quería levantarse, quería que volvieras y se sentía mal por ser tan egoísta. Nosotros intentamos sacarla, pero fue difícil y luego un día de la nada ella se levanto y había salido con Sam. Cuando yo los vi estaban tomando un café aquí. Le pregunté a Sam cómo lo hizo y él respondió simplemente: _porque soy rubio_

– ¿Qué? Eso no tiene ningún sentido –

– Eso fue lo que pensé, pero después él me explico que aparentemente Brittany piensa que ellos dos se llevan tan bien y se entienden porque ambos son rubios –

– Sigue sin tener sentido porque Quinn también es rubia –

– Sí, pero aparte ambos son… tú sabes – Hizo una mueca, creo que la palabra "tontos" estaba atrapada en sus labios y ella tenía miedo de decirlo. Yo solo asentí para que ella no dijera nada – Pero en serio, son como mejores amigos ahora y no se separan

– No sé si me agrada esa nueva amistad –

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y qué fue eso de Banana? –

– A Mike casi le dio un ataque cuando ella llego al estudio con la serpiente en sus hombros –

Fruncí el ceño confundida y Rachel se rió – Es verdad, no sabes. Brittany se fue de gira cuatro meses después de que te fuiste y dejo a Mike a cargo –

– Eso ya lo sabía –

– Sí, pero lo que imagino no sabes es que cuando llego ella vio el gran trabajo que Mike hacía y ella le propuso trabajar allí como su socio. Mike primero dijo que el costo para pagar el lugar era un poco elevado a pesar de ser dos personas y no le parecía buena idea, pero ella dijo que no era la gran cosa porque aún tenía parte del dinero que tenía por lo del incendio, entonces Mike acepto y ambos dan clases allí además de pagar el lugar terreno. Las ganancias del estudio se doblaron porque con la publicidad del estudio, además del Gran Prix y con Brittany de gira mucha gente ha ido a inscribirse, incluso han tenido que rechazar a algunas personas porque las clases que quieren están todas llenas. Mike trabaja por las mañanas y Brittany por las tarde, ahora están construyendo una sala nueva para que puedan dar clases al mismo tiempo y los pisos están siendo cambiados –

La miré sorprendida antes de sentirme algo herida – ¿Por qué Brittany no me ha contado nada de esto? Llegué hace un par de horas y ella se ha negado a darme información sobre lo que ha estado haciendo en mi ausencia –

– No sé porque suceda, pero si es así lo que dices entonces no te ha mostrado esto – Ella buscaba algo en su celular y luego me lo mostró – Tú sabes que a ella le gusta Britney Spears. Lo hacen todos los sábados en Central Park a la misma hora. Están ganando mucha publicidad e hicieron un reportaje sobre EL GATO DANZARÍN

Miré el vídeo sorprendida. La canción era bastante antigua, yo recuerdo haberla escuchado cuando era niña aún, era _crazy_ y en el performance Brittany sale interpretando a Britney Spears con el mismo vestuario del vídeo. El cabello ondulado, una especie de polera de tirantes que dejaba ver el obligo de color verde y unos pantalones negros. Mike estaba junto a ella vestido con una especie de chaqueta sin mangas en la cual ni siquiera se notaba que usara una polera debajo y era de color azul, unos pantalones holgados color blancos y lo que imagino eran deportivas.

Realmente me sentí algo herida de que ella no me hubiera contado un logro tan grande como aquel, es decir, soy su novia y yo le he contado todo sobre Roma, pero ella no puede decirme algo tan importante como esto, ¿por qué?

– Como sea, cuéntame sobre tu viaje – Sonrió Rachel. Yo, a pesar de seguir pensando en mi novia, hice lo que me pidió y también le pedí que me contara como le fue en su musical. Al parecer Funny Girl tuvo el éxito increíble y esperado, Rachel había obtenido grandes criticas buenas que la hacían ver bien ante cualquier persona que quisiera tenerla en un musical. Me sentí muy contenta por su logró, también me ha contado algunos logros de los demás y eso me hacía sentir feliz también.

Tuve la oportunidad de ver a mis amigos de la secundaria, es decir mis mejores amigos, pero no a todos por ejemplo a Artie y a Finn no los pude ver, Sam seguía con Brittany. De todos modos cuando volví al anochecer a casa me encontré con Brittany riendo en el sofá junto con Sam. Me aclaré la garganta y cuando Sam me vio se excuso para irse, pero no sin antes besar la mejilla de mi novia y despedirse de ella con un cálido abrazo.

– Okey, no debería estar celosa pero, ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él? He vuelto y apenas si hemos hablado –

– Eso no es verdad – Me tomó de la mano – Me contaste sobre tu viaje

– ¿Y por qué no me contaste sobre el Gato Danzarín tú? – Le di una mirada herida. Ella me miró sorprendida y luego suspiro, bajó la mirada antes de mirarme.

– No quieras comenzar una pelea, Santana – Camino hasta la habitación. Yo me quede ahí parada con el ceño arrugado antes de seguirla.

– ¿Por qué comenzaríamos una pelea? – La tomé de brazo – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué ha sucedido, Brittany? ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?

– No, por supuesto que confió en ti, pero es que… – Me miró preocupada – Haz estado fuera tanto tiempo que yo… yo no siento las cosas iguales

– Pero si acabo de llegar y me has dejado por irte con Sam –

Casi su nombre lo dije con asco, ella me miro molesta – No quieras culpar a Sam. Él es el único que estuvo conmigo cuando te fuiste –

La miré sorprendida. Ella tenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y en lugar de decirme algo solo fue a la habitación. Me quede allí pensando un poco y luego seguí hacia la habitación. La habitación que había compartido con Brittany desde que me mude con ella estaba exactamente igual que cuando me fui, salvo por una cama extra para gatos.

Brittany estaba allí sentada en la cama y las lagrimas se le estaban secando, yo tranquilamente camine hasta ella y me senté quedando de frente.

– Britt, lo siento –

Brittany me habló con un tono ahogado – Sé que es egoísta, pero no quería que te fueras. Me arrepentí de animarte tan pronto te fuiste –

Sonreí con los labios torcidos – No es egoísta, me amas y yo te amo –

– Pero… San… –

– Sh… no hables, mañana hablaremos de esto – La tenía abrazada y ella recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho – Vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

No era esta la forma en como yo quería pasar mi primera noche junto a mi novia, pero bueno, qué más se le iba a hacer. Sé que me costó un poco pegar ojo por la noche, pero a la mañana siguiente estaba todo bien porque mi novia y yo arreglamos todo los problemas que teníamos.

– No es tu culpa – La besé en la mejilla – Yo también te extrañe tanto cariño

Ella me sonrió entonces con dulzura y me abrazó con fuerza.

Continuara…

* * *

Es probable que el último capitulo tarde un poco en subirlo y que además sea algo corto, pero bueno, es que tengo problemas de inspiración a pesar de que sé de que va a tratar.

Dejen reviews.


	35. Mi única pareja de baile y en el amor

_**Resumen: **_Viviendo en Nueva York, Rachel descubre un concurso de canto y baile por lo que decide llamar a sus viejos compañeros del Glee Club, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Santana López terminara enamorada de quién sería su profesora para esta competencia de baile.

Disclaimer: Glee es una serie de televisión que pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, siendo transmitida por la cadena de Fox.

* * *

~ Baila conmigo ~

35

Sonreí furtiva a Brittany que estaba hablando por teléfono mientras se paseaba por toda la casa mientras yo revisaba una revista de artículos que necesitaríamos. Ella dio unas vueltas y luego se sentó en mi regazo al cortar la llamada.

– Okey, ya he confirmado el banquete para boda – Me besó la mejilla rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos – ¿Qué nos falta?

– Uh, pues – Miré mi revista y sonreí – Tenemos todo, solo falta una cosa importante

– No me digas que el vestido, ya tuvimos suficiente con ese problema – Me reí y ella rodó los ojos – ¿Qué nos falta?

– Confirmar nuestros boletos de avión para una larga luna de miel – Dije con emoción. Ella sonrió divertida.

Brittany soltó un ligero sonido de placer, que no era un gemido como tal – Una semana en la isla lesbos, ¿quién habrá inventado eso? –

– Y luego tres días en Miami. Es la mejor luna de miel que puede existir – Dije riendo. Brittany me sonrió antes de besarme en la mejilla – ¿Qué sucede?

– No puedo esperar para estar felizmente casada contigo –

– Yo también lo quiero pronto –

Yo realmente estaba muy tranquila con el tema de nuestra boda, incluso más que Brittany. Ella realmente había enloquecido con el tema de superstición, ella... wow... realmente lo había hecho. Escogimos el lugar de bodas, donde ella casi sufre un ataque cardíaco porque se trata de un granero en el cual resulta que la madre de Brittany trajo a su hija al mundo. Esta historia había sido algo chocante para Brittany porque ella estaba segura de que había nacido en Amsterdam, pero aparentemente no fue así. La madre de Brittany no nos explicó porque le mintió, pero ella nos contó que su esposo y ella iban de camino a un aeropuerto cuando se toparon con una tormenta y un hombre les ayudo para que no tuvieran accidente, después de eso a las pocas horas nació inesperadamente Brittany dos días antes de lo previsto. La madre de Brittany le dijo incluso que un becerro le había limpiado (y cuando estábamos allí una vaca vieja la había estado siguiendo por donde caminaba, lo que significa que aquella vaca era el becerro que la había limpiado y cuidado cuando nació). Ella casi se desmaya al escuchar la historia y mi madre también parecía sorprendida, yo estaba sorprendida pero contenta. Aquel granero me pareció el mejor lugar para casarnos.

Primero sucedió que tras saber que Brittany no nació en Amsterdam como su madre le dijo, sino en un granero en Indiana, ella enloqueció y comenzó a divagar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Nos tomó un poco de tiempo calmarla, pero lo logramos y la convencí de que el granero era el mejor lugar para casarnos. Después de todo eso, que parecía estar bien, ella comenzó a experimentar pequeños problemas de ansiedad como cuando estábamos decorando el granero, ella creía que iba a caerse. Entonces cuando hicimos las invitaciones, ella buscaba su crayón morado que aparentemente estaba en su mano pero no lo veía. La prueba del vestido sin duda no fue lo mejor porque también hubo problemas. No queríamos ver los vestidos de la otra y yo había logrado elegir el mío primero, entonces antes de quitármelo había escuchado a las chicas alagar a Brittany y juraría que hablaban del definitivo pero no pude esperar por más tiempo para verla así que salí y ella tuvo un ataque de pánico.

Realmente estás tres últimas semanas han sido una locura total. El banquete de la boda había sido una difícil elección. Servíamos pescado o pollo, pero Brittany era vegetariana, Rachel también y otras personas también eran más o menos de estilo para comer así que tras mucho pensarlo logramos a la conclusión de tener dos tipos de menús: vegetarianos y carnívoros, así que las personas podrían elegir cuando llegara la hora del banquete.

Compramos los anillos para la boda y todo estaba listo. Queríamos casarnos lo más pronto posible, pero habían dos asuntos que atender antes: película y baile. Así es, me refiero a nuestros empleos. Brittany había conseguido cancelar sus clases, al menos para que ella no las dé, y las había logrado acomodar para Mike quién estaría dando clases a los estudiantes de Brittany y yo hable con el director de la película para contarles mis planes, frente a esto también le comenté que el final del rodaje iba a realizarse cuando yo volviera de mi luna de miel más una semana de descanso. Les dije que si no quería podían conseguir a otra actriz, una apuesta arriesga para mí, pero siendo que tenían casi todo grabado incluso la escena más cara, sabía que no lo harían.

Conseguimos a las damas de honor (vistiendo de celeste) y a los padrinos (?) vistiendo de blanco. Brittany y yo acordamos muchas cosas, pero entre una de ellas sería darles una sorpresa a todos los invitados, admeás de mi preciosa voz, una gorra que con la sigla OTP.

* * *

Yo solía dar algunos paseos por el granero ya casi terminado. Una gran pista de baile, los asientos, un arco de flores precioso. Conseguimos un buen casamentero. Me gustaba estar ahí, sentarme en la primer afila y mirar enfrente mientras me imaginaba a mí misma y a Brittany tomadas de las manos dando algunos votos y luego besándonos.

– No puedo creer que quieras poner velas. ¿Y si una se cae e incendia todo el lugar? – Me reí entre dientes sin voltear a ver a Brittany. Ella dio unas vueltas hasta dejarse caer al lado mío – San, ¿siquiera me estás escuchando?

Me reí acariciando el dorso de su mano – Me gusta verte así, es adorable, pero ya debes calmarte aunque sea un poco –

– No puedo, simplemente no puedo – Ella resopló – ¿Podemos reconsiderar casarnos en una iglesia donde no tenga temor de quemar el lugar?

– Bebé, esto ya está casi listo. Nos casaremos aquí –

Ella gimió – ¿Cómo te has puesto de acuerdo con mi madre? –

Lorraine, la madre de Brittany, y yo habíamos pasado algo de tiempo juntas y ella sin duda me aceptaba como su nuera siendo la única persona en el mundo que podía estar con su hija. La verdad creo que ella estaba emocionada por la boda, y no lo demostraba debido a su carácter serio.

– No lo sé, solo sucedió – Dije riendo mientras me ponía en pie. Estiré mi mano para la tomar la suya, y ella aceptó con un gemido mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

– ¿Y si todo se viene abajo mientras estamos teniendo la cena? – Ella preguntó nerviosa. Yo reí suavemente.

– Nada malo va a suceder, amor – Besé su mejilla – Ya cálmate

Brittany gimió. Metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón – No lo sé, cariño. ¿Por qué no podemos casarnos como la gente normal en la iglesia o en ese lugar donde van por leyes o incluso en la playa? –

– ¿Qué tiene de malo el granero? Ha quedado hermoso – Cuando salimos de allí pude ver la entrada decorada hermosa. Había una mesa junto a una de las paredes del granero donde los chicos dijeron que era para colocar los regalos. Nuestros nombres estaban tallados en una madera en una especie de altar romántico.

– Quiero casarme contigo, pero siento que esto es mala idea. ¿Qué si todo se viene abajo? Tú me viste en mi vestido de novia, entonces tenemos mala suerte. Dios, no quiero que se venga abajo y mate a todos –

Reí ligeramente caminando hacia el auto, sosteniendo la mano de mi novia – Todo va a estar bien –

– Está bien – Brittany me extendió las llaves del auto – No voy a conducir con 900 años de mala suerte encima, hazlo tú

– Eres adorable – Dije riendo.

Una vez que subimos al auto yo me dirigí hacia el hotel en donde nos estábamos hospedando. Brittany no dejaba de preguntarse como es que todo va a salir bien cuando ella no se sentía bien. Me hizo reír durante el camino por completo.

– ¿Un hotel? Imposible. Si nos casáramos en Nueva York entonces podríamos dormir en nuestra habitación. ¡NUESTRA HABITACIÓN, SANTANA! – Ella resopló refunfuñada – Ahora tenemos que dormir en la misma habitación donde miles de personas tuvieron sexo antes que nosotras, iuh

Me reí entre dientes. Uno de los compromisos que Britt y yo hicimos para antes de nuestra boda fue nada de sexo hasta estar casadas. Pensamos que sería mucho mejor que guardáramos las ansias, excitación y encima el deseo para nuestra noche de bodas, así que técnicamente no estábamos teniendo sexo esta noche.

– ¿Quieres relajarte, cariño? – Pregunté riendo – Todo va a salir bien

– Me vuelvo loca –

– Lo sé –

Ella me dio un golpe en el hombro y yo gemí riendo. Al llegar al hotel estacione cerca y luego subimos a ver nuestra habitación. Llegamos allí y lo primero que hizo Brittany fue lanzarse contra la cama despotricando todavía sobre lo que podía suceder. Yo solo me reí esperando que cuando me lanzara a la cama al lado de mi futura esposa la rodearía con mi brazos, pero antes una ducha y luego callé a mi chica para que dejara de hablar sobre lo que podía suceder si el granero se viene abajo (y en su peor escenario el mundo era tomado por zombies).

– Te amo tanto, bebé –

– Yo también, Santana –

Al día siguiente estuvimos revisando detalles insignificantes sobre la boda para poder estar listas el día que tenemos destinados. Fue una semana bastante agitada, normalmente soy yo quién le está gritando a la gente por hacer nada bien, pero con el estres previo a la boda era Brittany quién se dedicaba a gritar.

– Tienes que calmarla – Quinn se cruzó de brazos mientras yo bebía un refresco.

– ¿Por qué? A mí me gusta – Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿En serio? – Quinn apuntó hacia una dirección y al mirar me fije que Brittany le estaba gritando a alguien por colocar mal un ramo de flores y esta persona parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Yo la miré despreocupada antes de beber otro trago – Santana, está fuera de control

– Solo está nerviosa – Dije – ¿Qué te hizo a ti?

– Me gritó – Dijo molesta – ¿Cómo es que no eres tú la que está gritándole a todos?

Me encogí de hombros – Supongo que es porque no estoy nerviosa por casarme –

Quinn volteó a mirar a Brittany que ahora estaba espantando a un pobre chico que estaba haciendo una rampa para la silla de ruedas de Artie. Me reí ligeramente entre dientes. Para mí era todo un espectáculo ante mis ojos, pero para otros era el infierno mismo.

Los días pasaron y al fin llego el día de la boda. Brittany y yo estábamos a solo un muro de distancia y la verdad yo no podía aguantarme por mucho más tiempo. Me vestí y arregle mi cabello con la ayuda de Quinn mientras que del otro lado Rachel estaba con Brittany (y a pesar de estar la puerta cerrada nosotras podíamos escuchar los gritos de Brittany).

– Eso no se oye bien – Quinn y yo miramos hacia la puerta preocupadas.

– Solo está nerviosa – Dije más para mí que para Quinn. Al poco tiempo decidí llamar a mi novia por el celular para saber como se encontraba y tras una charla discutimos sobre el por qué de sus nervios. Aparentemente no es que no quiera casarse o tuviera miedo de casarse, solo estaba nerviosa de dar un paso tan grande como éste. Estaba emocionada, sí, pero también no podía evitar tener miedo.

– Escucha, pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntas y cualquier cosa que se nos venga encima juntas lo vamos a superar – Dije suavemente.

Casi pude ver una sonrisa formándose del otro lado de la linea. Ella respiro hondo –_ No sé cómo tuve la suerte de conocerte, pero me alegro. Vamos a estar juntas, ¿siempre? –_

– Siempre – Aseguré.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba caminando a través del corredor junto a mi padre solo para llegar a donde estaba ella. La veía tan hermosa en su vestido de novia junto con un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos. Me sonrió con la misma dulce sonrisa que yo tenía en mi rostro y al llegar allí...

* * *

No podía creer lo loco que era la vida. Un día conoces a una bailarina que te secuestra hacia el parque de diversiones y al día siguiente te encuentras casada con ella. Era divertido pensar en que fui fuerte al resistir la tentación de ser quién se secuestre a esa bailarína y me la llevase a Las Vegas.

– Fue una bonita boda – Rachel dijo riendo mientras miraba la pista de baile. Yo me reí asintiendo. No dejaba de ver a mi novia que estaba hablando con su hermana en un lado de la habitación mientras las demás parejas bailaban tranquilamente. Nosotras tuvimos nuestro baile, y debo decir que antes de bailar aquí tuve clases con una bailarina extremadamente sexy.

– No sé cómo he tenido la suerte de conocerla, en serio. La amo –

– Se te nota –

Me reí dándole un empujón y luego se me ocurrió caminar junto a la enana hasta donde estaba ella. Brittany dejo de hablar con su hermana y luego me abrazó con fuerza. Tras tomarme del brazo me besó en la mejilla y luego miró a su hermana, ella señaló con el mentón y la chica salió de allí tras rodar los ojos.

– ¿De qué hablaban? –

– De su hermosa cuñada – Dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia.

– Oh, y quién es esa hermosa cuñada – Sonreí divertida.

Brittany me sonrió, su mano aún sostenía la mía y la otra acarició mi mejilla – Pues ella es mi esposa, ¿no te lo dije? Estoy oficialmente casada con el amor de mi vida –

Fingí estar herida – Espero que mi invitación no se hubiera perdido por allí porque no recuerdo haber presenciado la boda –

– Sí lo hiciste, desde el mejor lugar de todos: frente a mí en el altar – Me besó en los labios. Sonreí de igual manera contra sus labios hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta. Volteé a ver con el ceño fruncido a Rachel que se reía ligeramente. La muchacha vestía de celeste porque combinaba con los ojos de Brittany y sí era precioso como se veía. Brittany le sonrió antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

– Lamento tanto haberte gritado hoy y estoy tan agradecida de que hayas podido aguantar –

Rachel rió – Tranquila, todo bien, pero si lo piensan bien, chicas, sí ella es así solo por los nervios no quiero saber cómo serán las hormonas por embarazo –

La miré sorprendida y Brittany también, pero ella estaba completamente sonrojada casi tanto como un tomate.

– Wow no hay prisa, ¿verdad cariño? – Brittany asintió frenéticamente. Era cierto que ella quería tener hijos algún día, ser madre y otras cosas, pero ninguna de las dos estaba lista para tener un bebé ahora, sobre todo con nuestras carreras tan presentes en nuestras vidas.

– Exacto. Exacto –

Tras una suave risa rodeé la cintura de mi esposa y la besé en la mejilla. Rachel nos dijo algo más sobre ciertos temas sin importancia y luego se fue con Finn a la pista de baile. Me quede a solas con mi esposa antes de pedirle que saliéramos un momento del granero y cuando estábamos saliendo alguien nos interrumpió.

La presencia de mi abuela en nuestra boda fue la cosa más... impresionante de toda la noche y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que estaba allí en el altar, antes de dar los votos. Me sorprendió tanto verla que tan solo al terminar y antes del baile que íbamos a tener Britt y yo estuvimos hablando un poco. Al parecer mi madre y mi chica se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a una emboscada a casa de mi abuela y hacerle ver que si no venía a la boda de su única nieta iba a arrepentirse por el resto de su vida. No conozco mucho los detalles, pero mi madre dijo que incluso mi abuela estaba tan enojada por la presencia de Brittany que fue sorprendente el cómo Brittany nos había defendido y finalmente yo comprendía que venían tantos nervios: era mi abuela. Brittany había querido que todo saliera perfecto no solo por nosotras sino por una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Yo no había confirmado ésto con ella porque estaba segura de que era verdad y no necesitaba escucharselo decir para saberlo.

– Solo quería... felicitarlas – Dijo ella mirándonos con una sonrisa.

Yo acepté todo lo que fuera a decir porque finalmente tenía una relación cómoda con mi abuela y la verdad estaba muy emocionada, pero en _ese_ momento yo solo quería estar con Brittany. Tras salir por un poco de aire fresco no pude evitar notar que Brittany por un momento se frotó los brazos. Sonreí ligeramente abrazándola por la cintura y luego besándola en la mejilla.

– Todo está bien – Aseguré sonriendo – Todo está bien

Ella asintió abrazándome con fuerza – Te amo tanto Santana. Te amo tanto desde que te conocí y creo que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi vida –

– Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi vida. Te amo tanto también que sin ti no sé que haría –

La tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos. Brittany le echó una mirada al granero antes de mirarme a mí.

– ¿Una escapada? –

– Me encantaría, pero tu madre nos quito las llaves del auto para evitar ésto – Me reí ligeramente. Brittany se sonrojo mientras gemía. Tomé las manos de Brittany – Habrá que esperar hasta un poco más

– Eso es una basura injusta – Ella murmuró con un puchero.

Volvía a reírme – Entonces dígame, señorita _Lopez-Pierce, _¿tenía usted algún plan para nuestra noche bodas? –

– Tenía cientos de planes – Ella murmuró en mi oído. Hizo una pausa suave y luego habló nuevamente – ¿Alguna vez te han hecho un Lap Dance?

Me quede hecha piedra mientras me miraba con diversión. Tarde un poco en darme cuenta de la situación. Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo y mi esposa me miraba con diversión en sus ojos.

– Vamos por esas llaves – Dije y ella asintió complacida.

La miré antes de romper en una risita divertida y fui con ella hacia el interior. La madre de Brittany parecía que nos estaba esperando. Ella se encontraba hablando con mi madre, el nuestros padres estaban hablando juntos mientras bebían algunas copas. Cuando nos acercamos la madre de Brittany fingió que no tenía ni idea de que queríamos.

– Mamá – Brittany dijo algo avergonzada.

La mujer sonrió furtiva antes de entregarnos las llaves del auto y nosotras nos dirigimos hacia la salida rápidamente.

– ¡Tienen suerte de no poder darnos un nieto tan facilmente! –

Me detuve en seco antes de salir rápidamente del granero porque quería evitar cualquier mirada.

– Lo hizo intencional – Dije molesta con mi madre mientras subía al auto.

– Sí, muy intencional. Conduce, quiero irme pronto –

Me reí ligeramente. Encendí el auto y me apresuré a llegar al hotel.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar, pero la espera en el ascensor fue el infierno y una vez que había recorrer el pasillo lo peor sucedió cuando no podía encontrar la llave. Brittany se rió ligeramente y luego cuando la encontré prácticamente la arrastré dentro.

– Esta va a ser una noche para no dormir – Ella murmuró en mi oído.

– Lo sé – Murmuré también – Britt, vamos a bailar juntas para siempre

Ella me sonrió – No podría querer ninguna otra pareja de baile. Eres única –

Sonreí ligeramente.

– ¿La primera noche del resto de nuestras vidas juntas? – Dije recargando mi frente en la suya.

– La primera noche del resto de nuestras vidas juntas – Ella coincidió conmigo antes de besarme en los labios.

Era cierto, al fin estábamos casadas y encima estábamos teniendo la primera noche de nuestras vidas. Desde ahora en adelante, Brittany y yo siempre íbamos a estar unidas porque eramos almas-

– ¿Quieres dejar de pensar tanto y besarme? – Ella se rió ligeramente. Me reí coincidiendo con un beso apasionado.

gemelas. Eramos almas gemelas.

FIN

* * *

Bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo. El final de un fics y probablemente el inicio de _El amor siempre es cero. _Espero que les haya gustado y yo sé que ha sido un final bastante corto, pero la verdad es que estaba con un poquito de falta de inspiración pero de todos modos, al menos a mí, me ha gustado. Déjenme decirles que el final ha sido alterado unas 2 veces, porque había otros escenarios para terminar el fics pero finalmente me decidí por este y sé que gran parte del escenario de la boda es sacado de la serie, pero la verdad no estaba segura de si podría hacerlo yo bien con una falta de inspiración. No sé si es mi mejor trabajo, tal vez no, pero espero de todos modos que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews y un saludo a todos los que han seguido la historia y la han comentado. Estoy agradecida con ustedes y gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto.


End file.
